Avenging Remnant
by free man writer
Summary: Remnant had been enjoying an unprecedented era of peace. Yet dark, insidious threats loom on the horizon. When all seems lost and the night is dark, look to hope and strength. And if the day is not won, you can be damn sure they will Avenge it
1. Chapter 1

**Another one of my more radical ideas.**

 **Was on a binge watch of RWBY and since I am well versed in all things comic book related I was like to experiment with new ideas cause there seems to be not enough of them.**

 **I mean I enjoy the crossovers we usually see but they are primarily Naruto and harry potter and no offense to the writers of the really good ones, but they get old and repetitive really fast.**

 **I don't want to throw insults but come on everybody, we need more variety then sticking to the usual shtick. I hope that with my kind of stories, people we see that unusual and different types of stories are possible. So please everyone, get crazy with the crossovers cause I believe more is needed.**

 **Anyway, now that I'm done preaching I'm just gonna lay down some AU stuff right now.**

 **The Avengers team that you will see will be slightly different. This is taking place after Civil War for starters. Secondly, Cap will be having his shield and Quicksilver is alive cause there's a lot I have planned for him and Wanda, since their brother sister dynamic will be important to the other characters of RWBY.**

 **One of the things I struggled with is when and where should the Avengers appear on Remnant within the RWBY timeline. Originally I wanted to do it midway through volume 1 but I've decided that they will arrive before hand to get a grasp on the world.**

 **The team will consist of Cap, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Falcon, Hawkeye and Ant-man each of which will have an arc in the story that will affect the world around them.**

 **Other characters will come in due time like the rest of the Avengers, Guardians and soon to be Avengers and guardians. But other threats will also surface, ones new and old in response to the Avengers since Vision once stated. "Our very strength invites Challenge".**

 **Also here's something that I'm having a serious debate over. Should the first wave Avengers that come into Remnant get their aura unlocked? I'm on the fence about all of them cause I do plan on Cap to get his unlocked because of his purpose in the story but I don't know about the other ones.**

 **Wanda and Pietro don't seem to be necessary as does Scott but Clint and Sam are up in the air so I'll leave that to you guys.**

 **Pairings are also nice cause I'm a bit of a romantic at heart sometimes.**

 **Really, that's all I have to say about this one, I'm really excited to see where it goes and hopefully, you guys can enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 1: Assembly required upon Arrival

It was supposed to be a routine op.

It was supposed to be nothing more than a "Favor" to King T'challa of Wakanda

Ever since Black Panther offered asylum to Caps team of Avengers, the team were indebted to the fellow superhero and would not deny him if he had asked them anything.

Though he was hesitant to request aid, Cap reassured the new king that they will do what is necessary to help defend his nation.

Both super humans and leaders held a mutual trust and respect towards one another and so Panther had asked if they could investigate strange power surges that have been occurring in and around Wakanda.

Even though they currently reside in the most technologically advanced city on the planet, the people of Wakanda did not know everything there was to offer on the Earth.

During their stay, the team had settled down nicely for the time being.

Scott had begun working with Sam to get a better understanding of the tech that they possessed and thanks to several Wakandan scientists, Scott had done leaps and bounds in his understanding of machinery and tech.

Wanda had been educated on the history of Wakanda and their connections in sorcery which furthered her training in controlling her powers.

Quicksilver of curse had begun to get restless as he usually does considering his super speed which resulted in a hilarious situation where he hit on one of the royal guards of T'challa.

Panther was greatly amused to see the speedster get knocked on his ass that time.

Clint was graced with several Vibranium tipped arrows for besting Wakanda's most accomplished archer, since he had nothing better to do.

But eventually, the team had begun to grow restless themselves and admitted that they did not want to take advantage of the kindness T'challa had granted them.

T'challa understood and asked to undertake several covert operations in investigating the previously mentioned energy signatures that have been occurring all throughout Wakanda.

Caps team of Avengers had found multiple sights underground where Wakandan scientists were being held against their will working on very dangerous and experimental technology.

Unsure of what the tech was exactly, the Avengers liberated the men and women, handing them over to T'challa for safety whilst the tech was taken as well for further study.

The last one proved to be the catalyst as to their current situation.

Steve Rogers geared in his Avengers suit(Civil War) along with Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver stood in the middle of a forest that none recognized.

Being in an unidentified location was one thing but what made matters worse were the fact that Sam, Scott and Clint were nowhere to be found.

"What the hell happened?!" Pietro exclaimed, finally getting his baring's together

"Cap?' Wanda looked to their leader in concern "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know" Steve stammered, looking around. Going to his comms, Steve tried to get into contact with the others.

"Sam come in, do you copy?" Steve spoke into the comms "Sam come in. Clint? Clint are you there? Scott? Anyone on comms?"

"Do you think I should go for a run?" Pietro asked "Get a scope on our area"

"Stay within Wanda's telepathic range' Steve instructed "If you see anything report or run back to us immediately. I'd rather not have us deal with any surprises on our own"

Pietro nodded and rushed off, leaving a trail of launched up leaves in his wake.

"You think it's a good idea to separate?' Wanda asked Steve

"Temporarily' Steve said, placing his shield on his back "But we'll take it slow. Let's not rush in only to get blindsided"

Wanda wringed her hands nervously "What happened at that facility? All I remember was a voice and then a pulse of energy with a white light"

"Felt like you were being stretched apart momentarily?' Steve guessed getting a nod from Wanda "Same here. Whatever that was that we ran into was definitely unnatural, even by our standards"

Their conversation was cut short by the return of Quicksilver.

"There's some kind of town up ahead past the clearing of the forest" Pietro informed the two.

"Lead the way, Pietro" Steve said

The three Avengers walked through the forest, Pietro leading them until they came upon a clearing.

Down below, there was a decently sized town with only several six story buildings. The rest seemed to be ground level and appeared quant and peaceful.

"Where are we?"

"Aurora Town?" Wanda read off from a far off sign at the entrance of the town.

"Ever heard of it?" Steve asked the twins who responded with a shake of their heads.

"What do we do then Cap?" Pietro asked

They were answered promptly by explosions and screams in from the town.

"There's your answer" Steve said with a grunt, grabbing his shield.

Quicksilver was already running to the town with Wanda using her powers to fly herself and Steve after the speedster.

The trio went towards the source of the explosion where they heard gunfire.

They spotted men in black suits wearing unusual masks that covered their faces. There were about twenty of them, all of whom were carrying bags.

The twenty men were firing upon the police of the town whom were badly outnumbered and outgunned.

"Wanda drop me off and establish a shield in front of the officers and civilians. Get them away from the fight. Pietro, you and I will take them out" Steve instructed the two.

Wanda let Steve go and he dropped down, averting any fall damage by rolling upon landing.

Steve instantly threw his shield at the clearly stunned robbers. The shield bounced off several men, knocking them all out.

Quicksilver rushed in and began swatting, punching and kicking aside the rest of the robbers whilst Wanda brought up a large shield and began yelling to the cops to back away until the fight cleared.

Steve deflected bullets fired at him from several men who recovered from their initial shock but were taken care of quickly by Pietro.

In a matter of several minutes, Steve and Pietro cleared out the criminals.

Steve turned to the stunned townspeople.

"Is everyone alright? Anyone hurt?" Steve called out getting an awe of silence from the town.

"EH" Pietro brashly shouted "Is everyone ok?!"

One of the police officers, the chief shook himself out of his stupor and moved to approach the people that just saved the force.

"Sorry about that" The officer said sheepishly "We haven't seen any Hunters or huntresses for a while now. Forgot how efficient you guys are"

The trio looked at one another, sharing the same confusions as to who these Hunters and Huntresses were supposed to be but brushed it off.

"Thank you for taking care of the White Fang" The Officer said, gaining back their attention "This is the third time they've attacked our town"

"The White Fang?" Wanda said "Who are they?"

"Ya'll don't know about the white fang?" One of the other officers spoke up

"We're not from around here" Steve said "If we were to be honest, we've been out of the loop for a while"

While Steve spoke to the officers he was secretly having a conversation between Pietro and Wanda thanks to the assistance of Wanda's powers.

It took her some time to be able to telepathically establish a link between the Avengers. Now normally these were only used in the case that the comms were jammed or destroyed seeing that she hasn't had a full grasp on this new ability and the fact that their heads tended to hurt something awful after continuous exposure.

"Does this seem like any place you've ever been to before?" Steve telepathically asked either Maximoff, both responding negative

"There is something familiar about this place but at the same time, it's nothing like I've ever seen" Wanda replied

"Same here" Pietro mentally added "And what's up with some of the people here?"

"What do you mean?" Wanda telepathically asked

"Look closely" Pietro said "Some of them have these…features that look like animal body parts"

Taking note of this, Wanda and Steve found this to be true. There were several people within the crowd that had distinct animal like traits such as slightly scaly skin and fox ears.

"Well, if you guys need to know anything, there's always the library" The Police chief said, gesturing behind him "That place is where most Hunters and Huntresses first go to. You can always find the mayor there as well"

"Much appreciated but before we go on, I'd like to ask anyone here" Steve said, now addressing the entire assembled crowd "We're looking for three friends of ours that we've gotten separated from. One of them has a red and black suit with a silver helmet. Another has a bow and arrow set on him while the last is in a make shift tech suit. Anyone here seen anything like that?"

The civilians all looked to one another in silent conversations of 'did you anyone that he described'.

He got a collective no from everyone.

Knowing that they should take what they should get, Steve politely requested the chief of police to guide them to the library.

"Is there enough cuffs to restrain them?" Steve quickly asked, gesturing to the unconscious men that they had just taken down.

"Don't worry about it mister uh…"

"Steve" Steve introduced himself, holding out his hand "Steve Rogers. These are my friends and comrades, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff"

"Pleasure to meet you guys" The Chief said graciously taking Steve's hand "Names Dean, Chief of police in Aurora Town"

The officer guided the Avengers who hung back and spoke amongst themselves.

"What the hell is going on Steve?" Wanda asked in worry "This place. It feels like a place you would know but at the same time…"

"It is so different" Pietro finished, curiously eyeing a pair of women with animal ears.

He felt his head get lightly nudged from Wanda.

"What?"

"Don't stare" Wanda lightly chided

"Oh come on" Pietro said "Aren't you in the least bit curious as to what the hell is going on?"

"That's the only thing that's on my mind, Pietro" Wanda stated "But right now, we need to keep a level head on until we figure everything out"

"Wanda's right Pietro" Steve said to his friend "We need to be patient here"

Pietro could only sigh, knowing that what they said were true.

"Well, here she is" Dean announced, gesturing to the moderately sized building "The Library of Aurora. The mayor should be…Oh Mayor Gin!"

The three avengers glanced up to see a slightly elderly man with jet black, ruffled up hair, a scar on his left cheek wearing primarily black clothing with a deep brown trench coat complimented with a black walking can.

"Dean" The Mayor nodded to him "What has happened? I was told that yet another robbery was taking place just a few minutes ago"

"That's the thing sir" Dean said respectfully "Allow me to introduce to you the Hunters and Huntress that stopped the robbery and saved a lot of lives today"

Mayor Gin turned his eyes over to Steve who stepped forward.

"Hello sir" Steve said respectfully "My name is Steve Rogers. This is my team and friends, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff"

Both twins nodded their heads in greeting

"It is a pleasure to meet brave souls such as yourself fighting for justice" Mayor Gin said kindly, walking down the stairs to them "The town and myself owe you a debt of gratitude. Anything you ask we shall provide"

"Thanks" Pietro was already beside the mayor, who blinked at the astounding speed "Say is there anything we can get to eat? I'm starving"

"Pietro" Wanda admonished while Dean couldn't help but snort at the abrasive attitude.

"I'll have some men bring you something to eat" Gin said good naturedly "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Steve and Wanda shared a glance. She could only shrug.

"Is it alright if we use the library and internet here?" Steve asked politely "The three of us have been out of the loop in world events for some time"

"Yes of course" Mayor Gin said "Do you mean the Schnee-Net?"

There was momentary pause between the Avengers.

"Yes" Wanda quickly said "That"

The two residents of the two eyed them strangely but shrugged them off.

Dean bid farewell as he went back to the police station in dealing with the apprehended criminals whilst Gin guided them into the library.

The group stepped in and the newcomers couldn't help but slightly marvel at the size.

"It is a lot bigger on the inside then I thought" Wanda remarked

"Indeed" Gin chuckled "It's my favorite place to be really. I have an office yes, but one could usually find me here. I prefer to learn as much as I can about the world with my retirement. Knowledge is just a powerful tool as weaponry itself"

"I second that" Steve said appreciatively

"You have free access to the library" Gin said kindly "If you have any questions at all, come to me or the librarian, Gem"

They all heard a stifled giggle and they looked to see Pietro leaning on the counter of the checkout desk clearly flirting with lady behind the counter.

"Ah there she is right now" Gin said and they approached the counter

"I can't deny that you're eyes sparkle like Gems" Pietro said suavely, giving her a roguish grin "Funny, both your eyes, looks and name is a Gem. A true beauty"

The lady couldn't help but giggle at the flirting superhero. She had striking green eyes with black hair pulled back into a single pony tail which reached her mid back.

She was wearing a plain blue dress top with a black skirt up to her knees.

"I see you've met my daughter Gem, Pietro" Gin cut in, smirking at Pietro's expression which changed from cocky to blank to red with embarrassment

"Daddy" Gem chided with a giggle "Don't make him scared"

"Ah darling, you know I'm retired" Gin said with a smile "I couldn't even heft up my old gun blade"

Gem only rolled her eyes "Daddy, you know that's not true"

Gin only chuckled "I see you're already acquainted with Pietro here. This is Steve Rogers and Pietro's sister Wanda. They have just stopped a robbery caused by none other than the White Fang"

Gem looked up at the Avengers in stunned amazement.

"You did?" Gem said in awe "That's amazing. We've been having problems with them for the past week now"

"I'll leave you to them, Gem" Gin said, walking away from them to his own personal quarters in the library

"These crimes have been going on all week?" Steve asked making Gem sigh

"It's actually been a hectic few weeks to begin with" Gem admitted "There have been these weird fluctuations with the power across the town. There are moments where we have power and then there's nothing. We have no idea as to what is going on so we sent out some of our guards and local scientists to go to Vale and ask for assistance. Communications have been flimsy at best. The moment we sent out our ships, the White Fang appeared and have been stealing dust from our stores ever since"

Steve in all honesty had absolutely no idea what half of what she said meant. Neither did Pietro or Wanda.

But they did know one thing. These people need help right now. Any form of protection cause judging from the way Gem described these White Fang people, it seemed like they weren't entirely gone.

What none of them realized was Gin had been observing and analyzing them since the moment of their arrival. He wasn't a retired Hunter for nothing.

And since he was a hunter, he instantly knew that those three that took down the White Fang goons earlier were not Huntsmen or a Huntress. They were something else entirely.

For starters, the way they moved, acted, reacted. It was clear to him that they were unknowledgeable in certain if not most aspects of Remnant. Yet they hold a cool, calmed collectedness about them even in what seemed to be an unusual and dire situation for them.

He left the main area of the library, entering his personal study.

The walls were lined with bookshelves save for a space in between the wall behind his desk.

Gin approached the desk to sit in his chair, pressing on a hidden button underneath.

The desk opened up to reveal a communicator scroll the size of a computer.

He pressed down on a O button to the side of the keyboard.

Gin leaned back into his chair and waited as the call had been sent out.

Moments later, a face appeared on the screen.

It was a man with silver hair, sharp brown eyes and facial features with black shaded spectacles.

"Ozpin" Gin greeted courteously "It's good to see you once more"

"Gin" Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy greeted in turn, taking a sip of coffee "To what do I owe the pleasure? It's not for one of those coffee moments again I hope"

"No, no" Gin chuckled heartily at the reminder "I'll save that for a special occasion"

Gin straightened up and became serious "There's been a recent development Oz, and I think you may want to know about it"

Ozpin quirked a brow but nodded to his friend nonetheless

Gin input several commands and found what he was looking for and sent to Ozpin.

Oz's screen blinked momentarily and the Headmaster looked down to observe what he had just received. His eyes widening momentarily spoke volumes to Gin since he has known Oz for quite some time.

"Who are these people?" Ozpin questioned

"Don't know much other than their names and those small instances with their abilities" Gin remarked, stroking his chin "Steve Rogers is the one with the shield, Pietro Maximoff is the one who runs fast and the girl with that…energy manipulation is Pietro's twin sister Wanda"

"Do they want anything?" Ozpin asked

"Just needed some food and knowledge" Gin said "Judging by their appearances and abilities, I think it's safe to assume they're not from around here. Or from anywhere we know to begin with"

Ozpin narrowed his eyes at that

"Another thing is they don't have any aura or semblances of any kind" Gin said, further surprising the headmaster "I know the use of Aura and Semblance when I see it and what I saw was neither of those two things or a variation that we have not discovered. They took down those white fang members with their own abilities. Whatever they are Ozpin, I can guarantee you that they're a new breed of something else"

Ozpin furrowed his expression into one of deep thought.

After several moments of contemplation, he looked to Gin.

"What do you make of them Gin?" Ozpin asked "You were always the best judge of character amongst us even now"

Gin leaned back, going through his mind of the very few minutes he had spent with these people.

"They are not our enemies for starters" Gin said "First thing they did was attack the White Fang without a second thought and it was well coordinated as well. They are clearly experienced in combat, perhaps more so than they have shown. But I could feel it, especially from that Steve Rogers fellow. These are good people"

That certainly surprised the Headmaster of Beacon as he had never expected such praise from a man who is known to really get down to the core of practically everyone he meets.

"That's quite the accomplishment" Oz murmured "You already trust them?"

"Let's not go that far" gin waved off "But judging from the vibe of these people. They don't feel like a threat to Aurora town"

Ozpin hummed to himself

"I think I would like to meet these people in person"

 _Back with Steve_

The first Avenger and super soldier was in a dilemma that he was having a difficult time in wrapping his mind around what he and the twins have read for the past two hours.

He along with Wanda and Pietro had gathered up a myriad of books to read along with the computers provided by the library and were completely lost.

There was absolutely nothing on ANYTHING that they knew. Nothing in regards to themselves or the Avengers, Sokovia, New York, the Accords, Tony Stark, the history and map of the world that they knew, HYDRA, nothing.

Everything instead has been replaced with the four kingdoms of Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas and Vale. There was no world war 2 just The great war. There was a threat that essentially united the planet called the Grimm and there was apparently another, quote un-quote Sub-species of humans with animalistic features and abilities known as Faunus that were the source of frequent discrimination.

There was also these other words like Dust and Aura and semblances along with what seemed to be this worlds version of superheroes called Huntsmen and Huntresses.

"Steve" Pietro whispered nervously "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I'm not sure" Steve replied warily "But from the looks of things and this map and this history…I don't think we're in Kansas anymore"

"We're in another world?!" Wanda whispered out in disbelief

"Honestly" Steve said "In our line of work…I am amazed that this happened"

Their conversation of course was cut off by the sound of a blaring alarm.

"The hell?" Pietro said, the three standing up

Gin came out of his office with an alarmed expression, Gem sharing the same.

Steve only took one look at Gin before running out of the library, shield in hand with Pietro and Wanda right behind him.

The trio ran out to see citizens running towards a specific location in clear panic.

Officers stood on the sides of the street, shouting at everyone to head towards the town bunkers.

"What's going on?" Steve asked a nearby officer

"It's the Grimm"

"Where?" Wanda asked

"Coming from the north side, up that way, left at the end" the officer said

"Let's go" Steve shouted and the Avengers ran off, surprising the officer

They ran towards the direction where people were running away from.

Up ahead they heard roars and explosions.

 _Hours earlier_

The light died down in the middle of a forest and from that light revealed three men in advanced garb.

One held a bow and a notched arrow at the ready.

The other was in a battle stance while the last had his mechanical wings out with his guns ready.

The newly arrived trio blinked before looking around.

"Uh…" The man the silver helmet said "Are we still in Wakanda?"

"Don't know Scott" Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye responded, eyes trailing around the area for any hostile movements

"Doesn't feel as hot here as it did in Wakanda" Sam Wilson AKA The Falcon noted, wings still out

"What the hell happened?" Scott Lang The Ant-man asked the two "One minute we were rushing into another one of those underground evil lairs the next we see a light'

"And now we're here" Clint said dryly, placing his Arrow back in his quiver "Question is, where is here?"

Sam went to comms and attempted to get into contact with the others only to receive static.

"Wonderful" Sam grumbled "Got no comms with Steve, Pietro or Wanda"

"Got nothing in my sights" Clint said, retracting his entire bow

"Well" Scott began to move his head around "Can't seem to find any…ant colonies"

"So we're blind then" Sam surmised

"What do you think we should do?" Scott asked with Clint looking to Sam.

Sam noticed the stares of his two comrades

"Hey, why ya'll looking at me?" Sam said in surprise "I don't know what to do exactly"

"Yeah but, You were basically Cap's right hand man for the past few years since joining up with him" Clint stated intelligently "If Cap trusts you then I trust you too figure something out"

Sam was slightly humbled by this but then stated "But you've been an Avenger for way longer than me. If anyone should be leading our Ass's it should be you. Scott, back me up here"

"I don't know man" Scott said, removing his helmet "Cap trusted your judgement in recruiting me…so maybe you should lead us for the moment"

Sam looked back and forth between the two, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Alright" Sam said, crossing his arms "Don't suppose it would hurt for a quick scan of the area"

Sam activated his wing suit and flew up into the air.

He flew around, using his goggles to help enhance his sight.

Falcon saw nothing but forest as far as the eye could see.

Until he spotted a path. A path that seemed to lead to a pillar of wispy black smoke, far off in the distance.

Narrowing his eyes, Falcon descended back to Hawkeye and Ant-man.

"There's smoke coming from that direction, probably a settlement of some kind" Sam informed the two

"Or it could be a place that was under attack" Clint said

"Then that means there could be people there who need help" Sam said resolutely "The trek there seems a bit long, an hour or two at most so it's best we get a move on now"

Clint and Scott nodded and they began their long walk to the path that would lead them to the smoke.

"Where do you think we are?" Scott asked after half an hour of silent walking "This definitely ain't Wakanda"

"That white light" Clint murmured to himself "Do you think maybe…it teleported us somewhere?"

"Honestly?" Scott said "After my journey into the quantum verse, it would take a good effort to surprise me"

"Quantum verse?" Sam asked

"Oh, I never told you about that" Scott said "So basically while I was trying to save my daughter I shrank past sub atomic and entered a universe you couldn't see"

The two Avengers stared at Scott blankly

"You know what" Sam threw his hands up "I'm not gonna argue anymore. Anything that happens, it's better not to argue"

"You sure about that?" Clint asked, looking ahead

"Huh?" Scott and Sam said, turning to where Clint was staring at

There before them stood a large creature with black fur and white armored plating. It appeared bear like in size and form and was growling viciously at them.

"Uh…"

The black creature let out a roar and charged at them

Ant-man shrunk down, Falcon flew up, grabbing Clint with him.

Hawkeye didn't wait as he pulled back several explosive bows and fired.

Each one hit its mark, exploding on the bear like monster who roared in pain.

"Anyone have any idea as to what that is?" Scott asked through the comms

"No clue" Falcon said, dropping off Hawkeye on a tall tree branch as he flew in to engage the beast who was charging at him "But we can hurt it, so that's all that matters"

The upper edge of Falcon's wings began to glow purple as he accelerated his speed.

The large creature continued to run until it leapt at Sam.

Sam easily maneuvered around the bear creature and cut through its side with his glowing wing.

"Thank you Wakanda" Sam said with a grin "Tic Tac, hit the bastard from below. Don't hold back"

"Gotcha" Ant-man said

He positioned himself beside the writhing creature who then fell over to its side to continue to roar in pain.

That was all Scott need to pounce and kick the monster with all his might.

Thanks to his density and size relativity, the creature as well have been hit by a tank shell.

It flew into a nearby tree, bending painfully upon impact and slumped down to the ground not moving.

Ant-man grew back to regular size who was rejoined by Sam and Clint.

"You think we killed it?" Scott asked in slight concern

What they didn't expect was smoky steam to come off of the beast, pieces of its body disappearing into the smoke.

"Yeah" Clint remarked "I think we did"

"That was one pissed off bear" Sam said "Least I think it was. Must've been Yogi's cousin from the deeper parts of the hood"

Scott snorted while Clint looked around in hopes that there wasn't anything else around to attack them.

"So now what?" Scott said

"We continue on our path" Sam said firmly "And better keep an eye out more now. Who knows what's in this place"

With nods of agreement from Scott and Clint, they continued to follow the path that would lead to the smoke that was slightly less visible but there to see nonetheless.

Falcon and Hawkeye had their weapons out at the ready while Ant-man held some of his shrinking disks in hands with his thumb trailing over the button that allows him to change size.

They were beginning to draw closer to their destination and if one could listen closely enough, you could hear the sounds of a bustling town.

That was until.

"Guys" Hawkeye called out in seriousness, notching an arrow "I've spotted movement"

Falcon and Ant-man followed Hawkeye who used the nearby trees as cover.

"Where?"

Hawkeye narrowed his eyes until making a horizontal swipe, ending on where his eyes were.

Scott and Sam followed the path and saw none other than.

"Oh man" Scott groaned out "There's more of these bastards"

"Look at the size of the big one" Sam noted.

The assembled black creatures were five in total. The four smaller ones were relatively the same size. But the fifth one was enormous, easily twice the size of the other four and clearly the pack leader.

"Those bear creatures again" Hawkeye noted "Think they're native to this place?"

"Probably" Sam said "And they are more than likely hostile"

"How can you tell?" Scott asked

"From their looks and posture especially when the first one we encountered" Sam said "I'm not taking any chances"

Sam went for his wrist controls and deployed Red Wing.

The little bird drone flew high above the creatures, keeping an eye on them before it flew ahead to see just what was ahead of them.

What Sam saw alarmed him greatly.

There was a town ahead of them and the black creatures with civilians.

To make matters worse the pack leader reared up on its hind legs and roared.

That made the pack all begin to run towards the town.

"Ah shit" Sam exclaimed "There's a town ahead with civilians"

Following Sam's statement, the trio heard an alarm go off, coming from the direction of the town.

"Sonuva" Sam said, spreading out his wings "Scott, shrink down and get on my back, I got you Clint"

Wasting no time, Ant-man was already on Sam's back while Sam grabbed Clint and they flew at full speed.

Hawkeye prepped several bows, notching them back as he aimed ahead of the pack of creatures and fired.

The arrows then exploded into dozens of miniature missiles and hit the black creatures.

They all roared in pain, just on the edge of the town.

Sam flew by them and dropped Clint off a roof of a building while Ant-man jumped off with Clint and then landed in the street below.

People who were running glanced back and saw three men appear, standing defiantly in front of the Grimm that were charging at their town.

"CLINT, SCOTT, SAM" yelled a familiar voice.

The three Avengers whirled round to see the rest of their comrades running right towards them.

"Steve" Sam said with relief "Pietro, Wanda. Man is it good to see you guys"

"Glad to see you're all ok" Wanda said earnestly

"Um, what are those things?" Pietro asked now seeing the black furred creatures break through the metal fence that surrounded the town

"Don't know, don't care" Scott said "All we know is that they're aggressive and were running towards the town"

"Anything you guys can tell us about them?" Steve asked

"They're armor plating may prove to be a problem" Clint said from his spot on the building Roof he stood upon "Hit their undersides, seems to be their biggest weakness"

"Good to know" Steve said "Quicksilver, make a perimeter sweep of the area, clear it out for any civilians. Wanda take the one on the far left, Scott Second left. Sam you get the one on the far right, Clint second right. The big one is mine"

"Roger" the team said

And so, Steve said two words he had not ushered in a long time

"AVENGERS" Steve yelled, charging into battle with the others "ASSEMBLE"

Steve threw his shield at the largest black furred creature, the rest splitting up to attack their designated targets.

Quicksilver ran off and began picking up any stray citizens he found and ran them away from the battlefield.

Wanda fired off several energy bolts at her opponent, making the beast stagger back.

It wasn't enough as it roared and began to swipe at the witch who deflected each strike with her red shields. Wanda struck once more when she ducked under a swipe and launched the beast back with a powerful energy bolt.

Sam flew circles around his creature, striking it with kicks, bullets and wing strikes.

It was growing increasingly damaged and frustrated at being unable to land a single hit on the flying man. It began roaring in bursts of two.

Sam was ready to dive bomb it once again but found himself facing two at once. The other one being the alpha of the pack.

Before the alpha can prep an attack against the Falcon, a metal disk bounced of its jaw making it turn back to see Cap running at it, catching his shield.

The alpha roared in rage, swinging its claws at Steve who held his shield up and slid onto his knees.

The claws struck and bounced off the shield which allowed Steve to jump and grab onto the alpha arm.

Scott was causing great confusion for his target who was having a difficult time trying to pinpoint as to where he would appear next.

It was now just swiping at random in hopes of striking the shrinking man.

"Scott" Yelled out a returning Quicksilver.

Ant-man knew what Pietro was planning so he uppercut the creature in the chin and launched himself away from it into the hands of Pietro who then flung Scott at super speed.

Scott then drop kicked the creature in its belly which was the final blow needed in killing it as the way it flew back and tumbled around did not look pretty.

Clint did it very simply

He caught his designated beasts attention, lured over to the building he stood on and just as it prepared to climb up to him, he quickly grabbed and pulled out one of his Vibranium tipped arrows and shot it right at its head.

The arrows momentum and metal pierced right through the head and embedded itself the ground.

The beast shuddered momentarily until it slumped down dead, disintegrating into nothing.

Wanda had created a force field around her target and with great strain and concentration was slowly compressing the creatures space, attempting to either suffocate or crush it.

"Wanda" Clint called out to her "You gotta take it out quick, they disintegrate after death"

"Little difficult" Wanda admitted

"Well" Clint said suddenly awkwardly "Not to sound morbid or anything but….you could launch it away or…..snap its neck"

"Uh" Wanda said

"Yeah, launch it away" Clint agreed

Wanda levitated the beast and with all her might launched it far far away, until it disappeared from view surprising herself, Clint and Pietro who appeared beside her.

"Since when can you throw that far?" Quicksilver asked

"I didn't" Wanda admitted "Not until now"

Steve in the meantime was clinging onto the alpha who kept trying shake him off, realizing that every time it would try and his the human, that blasted shield would easily defend him.

"Steve" Sam called out "Drop down. Guys, take out the last one"

Steve obliged, sliding off the arm.

As he fell, Sam flew in and grabbed Steve's free arm.

Falcon pulled Cap up in the air before dropping him.

Steve positioned himself vertically facing down with his shield in front of him.

Like a missile, Steve dropped down and then performed a flip to add more momentum to his drop and when he got close enough, jammed his shield right into the head of the alpha, piercing through the armor plating with ease. Black blood splotched on the shield and Steve which began to smoke off.

The other Avengers easily took care of the last bear creature and saw Cap and Falcon finish off the alpha of the pack.

"Is everyone alright?" Steve asked getting 'yes' from everyone

"Got all civilians out from the area, Cap" Pietro added getting an approving nod from Steve

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of the townspeople who were gazing at the Avengers in reverence and awe.

The six heroes were in a bit of an awkward position at the moment.

"Uh" Scott said until several people began clapping

That soon turned into more clapping followed by cheers until it became pure adulation

"WOW"

"THAT WAS AMAZING"

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?! THAT WASN"T EVEN THAT LONG"

"THAT SHRINKING GUY WAS AWESOME"

"HE CAN FLY"

"DUDE, ARROW GUY"

"UNREAL"

"THOSE GRIMM DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE"

The Avengers were slightly stunned into silence by the cheers and praise they were receiving.

Not too long ago, in fact what was really months ago for the team, the public was very divided, just like the government that wished to control them.

And yet, here they were being cheered for.

"Who ae you people?" asked an officer who turned out to be none other than Dean

The five looked to Steve who noticed this, rolling his eyes at being put on the spot.

Steve stepped forward, standing tall and proudly before the people of Aurora Town and said

"We're the Avengers"

 _The next day_

 _Beacon academy_

Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of the academy sat in his office with his fellow teacher and Huntress Glynda Goodwitch and Huntsmen Qrow Branwen.

"This seems pretty important Ozzy" Qrow slurred, taking a long swig of his flask "You would normally do some word play before asking me to come over"

Glynda could only twitch her brow in irritation at the Huntsmen disregard for the matter at hand but even she couldn't deny her curiosity at why Ozpin brought all three of them together.

Usually it was matters of great importance and it didn't take that hard of a guess as to why they were here.

"What is this about Ozpin?" Qrow inquired "You're more contemplative than usual"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, wordlessly bringing down a screen from the ceiling and playing the video he had prepared to show them.

What it showed was none other than a group of six individuals taking on four Ursa Minors and one Ursa Major.

With surprising precision and coordination.

Each one seemed more than capable of taking down the Grimm on their own yet they used teamwork to take out a bulk of them with great 'ease'.

Qrow was certainly surprised at seeing a blur run around while another man seemed to shrink out of sight before growing back out to normal size then doing it all over again.

Glynda had her eyes on the lady in Scarlet who seemed to weave and manipulate energy that allowed her to throw a large Ursa minor far off into the distance.

Ozpin noted that the men who seemed to have no abilities had done just as exceptional feats as the three who did have these unusual powers.

The man with the bow and arrow lured his Grimm over to his area and with one arrow killed it by shooting it through its head.

The other two worked in tandem to take down the Ursa Major which was extraordinary to watch in it of themselves.

Shortly afterwards, multiple videos surrounded the main one of videos captured on the dozens of scrolls civilians had, taking pictures and videos of the team standing together.

"We're the Avengers" Said the man who held the shield

The videos all paused after that.

There was silence in the office as the three seasoned warriors stared at the enhanced images of all six individuals.

"Who the hell are these people Oz?" Qrow broke the silence "I've seen some shit but this is something else"

"Indeed" Glynda said "We've all seen our fair share of Aura manipulation and Semblances but what they displayed was unlike anything I've ever seen"

"That's because they do not possess Aura or semblances" Ozpin stated, standing up out of his chair surprising Qrow and Glynda

"They don't have Aura?" Glynda said in surprise "How?"

"A confirmation from our old friend and ally Gin 'The Genius'" Ozpin said "They first arrived in Aurora town yesterday in the afternoon and in the span of four hours saved the town from a white fang robbery and a Grimm attack"

"Geez, quite the introduction" Qrow admitted, gaining a greater interest in them "Already heroes"

"What was it that they called themselves?" Glynda asked Ozpin

"The Avengers" Ozpin said "A rather…apt name for themselves. Judging from the looks of their gear and battle prowess, it's safe to surmise that they have been doing this for a while now"

"That still doesn't answer the question of who they are" Qrow pointed out "The Avengers? In all my years as a Huntsmen, I've never once met or heard a whisper of anybody like these people"

Ozpin zoomed in on three faces in particular.

The shield bearer, the energy manipulator and the speedster.

"The blond man who bears the shield is named Steve Rogers" Ozpin said "The other two are twin siblings Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. The other three are yet to be identified or named"

"Still no idea who they are" Qrow added

"Indeed' Ozpin said "I have done a background check on all of them and have found, nothing. There are no records of any of these people existing up until yesterday"

"What are you saying Ozpin?" Glynda asked "That these individuals just magically appeared here from out of nowhere"

"With the way things are progressing" Qrow said in unusual seriousness "The way things are shifting. In all honesty, I feel a lot of changes are gonna start popping up out of nowhere. And no offense to you guys, but the thought of that. The unpredictability of what's to come scares the shit out of me"

"What are we going to do then Ozpin?" Glynda asked

Ozpin didn't answer at first, instead choosing to walk over to window of his office, staring down at Beacon academy and the City of Vale with it.

"I think I would like to meet these…Avengers"

 **TA DA**

 **The start of my next, brand new crossover.**

 **I've been experimenting with a lot of Avengers crossovers for the past few months but this one right here I feel really confident in cause I have a lot of plans already mapped out**

 **Scenes already drafted and prepared along with the long term aspects of the crossover.**

 **Hope this one gets positive feedback.**

 **This was a really fast paced chapter cause I want to get into the meat of the story quickly.**

 **You may say "Oh the Avengers took out those Grimm too easily"**

 **Yeah well, these guys are the freaking Avengers. Seasoned veterans with powers that outrank some of the craziness from RWBY.**

 **And I've been doing a lot of research on all aspects of both universes to gauge at how strong each universe is.**

 **There's no two ways about it that the MCU clearly boasts the stronger elements but characters such as Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Winter, Tyrian, Salem, Cinder and eventually teams RWBY and JNPR will more than be a match and at times outclass certain heroes from the MCU.**

 **But I'll save more for later**

 **Rate Read and Review and As Always Have Nice Day**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter came out on the 18 of June in 2017 and on this day tis Fathers day. A happy Fathers day to you all**

 **Let's not dilly dally and continue were we left off.**

 **So I've already gotten feedback and so far it's down the middle with the whole Aura thing. Edboy(HEY EDBOY) gave a great list of the avengers with unlocked Aura and semblances. The OKwriter said only for Clint to get his Aura unlocked, but again we shall see.**

 **I considered it for a while and decided to have Steve's Aura unlocked but not right now. Steve having his aura unlocked will be pivotal to the plot later on. It took me a little bit of brainstorming but decided it is necessary to the development of other characters and the world at large.**

 **The rest of the Avengers are still up in the air but we shall see. Clint seems to be a likely candidate and maybe Sam. Pietro, Wanda and Scott will be tricky to justify since they have their abilities but we'll see in time.**

 **Again, this is one of my more experimental crossovers and I hope for it to take off. My best two crossovers are Along Came a Spider and Noble Justice. They are my best work and I hope I can add this one amongst my best writing and work.**

 **That's all I've got to say this time**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 2: So there's more to it than just this universe huh?

Cold black and red eyes opened to gaze upon her barren wasteland of her headquarters.

Down below, more and more Grimm manifested from the pools of black essence going out into the world to spread fear and chaos.

There plans were underway, the Fall Maiden was currently being tracked by her faithful student Cinder along with her subordinates.

However…something has changed. A shift has occurred that troubled her greatly.

Gritting her teeth, Salem concentrated on the shift to only find…nothing.

What could it be?

"Salem" Said a deep, calm voice from behind

The witch didn't turn back but acknowledged the man who stood behind her

"Hazel" Salem said calmly

"Something troubles you greatly" Hazel said calmly "It takes a lot to do that"

Salem could only close her eyes once more, exhaling in slight frustration

"Indeed I am troubled" Salem admitted, turning to face one the members of her inner circle "There has been a disturbance in the order of the world. A great change has happened, one that can prove to be a great threat against us and our goals"

Hazel arched a brow at the statement, slightly concerned

"What could it be?" Hazel inquired

Salem once more gazed out onto the wasteland

"I do not know" Salem admitted through her teeth. If there was one thing Salem despised above all else was not knowing the important events that transpired in the world

"What is it you want us to do?" Hazel asked

"Send out word to Tyrian and Cinder" Salem ordered "Tell them to keep their eyes out for any unusual developments. The same goes for you Hazel. I am not taking any chances. Whatever has arrived is not of this world"

"Not of this world?" Hazel asked

"Indeed" Salem stated "Whatever it is that has come to Remnant, I do not believe it is of our world"

Hazel only bowed, departing shortly after.

Salem narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists momentarily

'A Challenge to us?' Salem mused internally 'Perhaps that is what we need to establish ourselves'

 _Aurora Town_

3 days had passed since Steve Rogers and his team of Avengers had arrived in this place called Remnant. And since that time, the townspeople were treating them like celebrities.

Granted they did save the town in a few short hours since their arrival but still.

Currently, the six were in the library once more, taking Clint and Steve's idea of reading up on the world around seeing that this was starting to look more and more like another world. So it's best to find out as much as they could about this place.

Such as the map of the world, it's continents, its governments and kingdoms along with the fact that the freaking moon is shattered into pieces and yet remains in orbit of the planet.

Then there's the 'wildlife'

Apparently the creatures they fought had a name and quite the history to them.

Grimm, creatures of darkness that are attracted to negative emotions like fear and anger whose origins remain a mystery to world at large.

"So that's what we fought" Scott said as he found a book on identified Grimm.

What the Avengers noticed was the name of some of the elements in this world seemed to reflect off of certain aspects from their world.

Such as the Ursa Minors and Major that attacked the two were like the constellations back home.

Then there were the Beowolves, similar to that of the hero of legend.

Nevermore from Edgar Allen Poe

Griffons like that from ancient Greek and Roman Mythology

While others such as Goliaths, Beringels, Taijitu and Boarbatusks resembled enlarged animals of earth

Then there was the Faunus. Humans that appear to have animal features and traits and yet, judging from the history of the world and groups like the White Fang, it seems that they face discrimination.

One such prime example is that of the Schnee-Dust company as article in regards to their treatment of Faunus employees borders near slavery.

Still, this was a lot of information to take in all at once so right now in isolated corner of the library, the Avengers spoke with one another in regards to their next course of action.

"Alright, there's no two way streets about it" Clint declared "We are in another world"

"This is too crazy" Pietro moaned, dragging his hands over his face "When we became Avengers…"

"Our job is too basically take on the crazy and impossible" Steve said to the speedster "But…even I admit. This seems to be a bit above our pay grade"

"Another world" Sam murmured "Do you think it had something to do with those weird energy fluctuations back in Wakanda?"

"Seems to be the only answer we have right now" Wanda said with a shrug "Still…What are we gonna do Steve? Aside from Scott, we're not exactly the smartest in terms of technology or either Sci-fi stuff"

"I know" Steve said with a somber nod, thinking about the old allies that they had fought with not too long ago "Dammit"

Sam had a guess as to what was on Steve's mind but decided against bringing it up.

"I don't know about you guys but isn't a little weird that nothing else has happened since we came here?" Scott spoke up

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"It's just that…judging from the way the townspeople reacted and the way that Gin guy keeps looking at us" Scott pointed out "I expected we'd run into someone important here or something else might have happened"

"What do you mean by the way Gin was looking at us?" Wanda asked

Though she could read minds easily, Wanda has decided to do it when absolutely necessary. At first she wanted to do so from Gin but decided against it, thinking it would a breach of trust and faith after the kindness he displayed to her and her friends

"Like he's analyzing us" Clint answered for Scott "Trying to figure out everything he could about us with just the way we are"

"How do you know that?" Pietro asked and Clint simply pointed to his eyes and said "Hawkeye, see more than just what's in front of me"

"What about you Scott?" Steve asked

"Well I was trained by an old man who always had this look that said 'I'm watching you every move to see what you can do'" Scott humorously explained "That and I've had three years of jail time to learn a lot of different 'looks' that people have on their faces"

Silence

"Um…did I say too much?"

"No no" Steve waved off with a chuckle

"Excuse me" Said a voice from behind

The avengers turned to see Gin standing before them, cane in hand.

"Mayor Gin" Steve said respectfully

"I hope you are all doing well" Gin asked getting nods from everyone

"Anything we can do to help you with Sir?" Sam asked politely

"As a matter of fact, you can" Gin said, nodding to Sam "Follow me please, there are a group of people I would like you all to meet"

Obliging, the Avengers got up and followed Gin into his personal office.

There waiting for them were three individuals, one with Silver hair, one with blond and one brunette.

"Gentlemen" Gin said "Lady. I would like to introduce you all to my friends and colleagues"

"Pleasure to meet you" Steve said

"The pleasure is all ours" The man with silver hair and spectacles came up and offered his hand to Steve who shook it

"You must the Avengers I've heard so much about from Gin" Silver hair said "I do admit, you do look the part"

"Thanks" Steve said "I think. My name is Steve Rogers. These are my friends, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, Scott Lang and Sam Wilson"

"A pleasure to meet you all" Silver said "My name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. These are my comrades and associates Glynda Goodwitch and Qrow Branwen"

The Huntsmen and Huntress nodded in turn

"Beacon Academy?" Wanda stepped forward "That is the school that trains those Huntsmen and Huntresses of Remnant yes?"

"Precisely" Ozpin nodded "And I would like to take you all there and speak with you in a more secure and private setting"

The Avengers couldn't help but tense at those words, feeling slightly uneasy.

Ozpin noticed this and quickly tried to placate their concerns.

"I mean you no harm" Ozpin reassured "I only wish to speak with you all without interruptions. There are a great deal of things we have to discuss, questions that needed to be answered on both ends"

Steve stared intently at the headmaster, looking back to the others in a silent conversation.

Turning back, Steve answered for all of them

"I think we can agree to that"

Ozpin smiled like that to a friend

 _Several hours later_

The Avengers and Ozpins group were soon in the headmasters office standing on opposites end of the desk.

"Now that introductions are out of the way" Ozpin said "I'd like to truly get to know you all. First of all, none of us have ever heard of the Avengers or any of your names or monikers. Who are you people really?"

"Before we do that, we just wanna throw out a few things" Steve said

"Yeah, have you guys ever heard of this guy named Tony Stark?" Sam said

"Can't say we have" Ozpin said, Qrow, Glynda and gin shaking their heads as well

"Thor? Hulk?"

"That Spider-guy? Black Panther?"

"New York? Loki? Ultron? War Machine?"

Everything they threw out there, the residents of Remnant all shook their heads in No.

The Avengers all sighed in acceptance and frustration.

"Ok so" Scott rubbed the back of his head "How do we say this without sounding crazy…"

"We're from another world" Pietro bluntly stated "Probably reality altogether"

"Dude, does the word subtle mean anything to you?" Sam deadpanned

"What? How do you expect to tell them that by being Subtle?" Pietro asked "It's not exactly we can hint at so easily"

"You're all from another reality?!" Glynda Goodwitch said in disbelief "How is this possible? How can we know what you're saying is true?"

"Jeez, that's some crazy shit" Qrow murmured, going for his flask

"Another universe" Gin said in a low voice, furrowing his brows in thought

Ozpin had an unreadable expression but one could see in his eyes the slight surprise at hearing such news.

"Ozpin" Gin spoke up "Do you recall my reports of unusual energy fluctuations occurring around Aurora Town?"

"Yes…Why?" Ozpin asked slowly "Are you suggesting?"

"Did you just say energy fluctuations?" Steve cut in

"Yes" Gin said, eyeing the super soldier "By any chance…?"

"We were doing investigations of our own from where we came from" Sam stated "We were on missions of our own cause we kept finding laboratories across the nation of Wakanda. They were experimental and maybe even dangerous"

"Why would you assume them to be dangerous?" Glynda asked

"Every lab we found had scientists being held hostage with shock collars that forced them to work and possibly even kill them" Clint said

That greatly disturbed the hunters but Ozpin gestured for them to continue.

"We managed to track and shut down almost all of the underground labs, rescuing all of the scientists that were being held hostage" Steve said "But then we reached the last one and all that we ran into was a light and then…we ended up here"

Ozpins group could only stare at them in slight amazement. Well slight for Ozpin. The other three openly gaped.

"That is…truly much to digest" Ozpin said, leaning into his chair almost tiredly "But something tells me that you're not the kind to lie about something like this"

"Something tells me you're right' Clint remarked earning an amused smirk out of OZ and Qrow

"Well then" Ozpin propped his elbows up on his desk "Allow us to indulge you in a tale of this world. We'd like to know more about you, but I believe it'd be better if we tell you about ourselves and the world at large first"

"Fair trade" Steve said

Ozpin went on to explain in a condensed detailed description of the state and history of the world with the help of his colleagues

They covered the primary topics of the four kingdoms to the academies that trained the future warriors and protectors of the people from the endless onslaught of Grimm that inhabit the world.

When several of the Avengers brought up the mention of Dust and Aura, Goodwitch explained how Dust was the great equalizer in their struggle against the Grimm and how it furthered the advancement of humanity on Remnant.

Aura was the manifestation of one's soul taken shape in a shield like fashion that can used in an offensive manner as well, along with further manipulation of it which would eventually develop into a personal Semblance. The semblance is unique ability that is an extension of the persons aura, giving the Huntsmen or Huntress a power specific to them and their fighting capabilities.

There isn't a full understanding of the three elements as scientists today are still trying to figure out every aspect of Dust, Aura and Semblances.

He then went on a brief history lesson of the world and the great conflicts that had occurred, all the way up to this very point.

"Whew" Clint dryly stated "Gotta love the war and discrimination. Love the fact that it's a multiversal problem"

"Tragically, that is human nature" Ozpin said

"I'm not sure about saying this, but things have been escalating a lot out there" Qrow said tiredly "Not getting any easier really"

Steve stared down at the floor intently.

"This job" Steve said, gaining everyone's attention "It never gets any easier. You try to do as much good as you can even in the face of overwhelming adversity. And sometimes, that means you're gonna lose. But you never give up. Cause that's what we have to do"

The natives of Remnant couldn't help but find themselves in slight awe of the man in the 'blue tights'. His conviction and moral behind those words resonated with them.

His team couldn't help but smile or smirk knowingly at the bleeding patriot.

"So" Ozpin got his bearings together "We've told you about our world. What about yours?"

"You wanna take this one again Cap?' Sam said with a grin "I know you're one for inspirational speeches and all"

Steve shook his head in amusement at his friend's antics

"Our kinda world does begin with you Cap" Clint said thoughtfully "We'll add in bits and pieces after you come out of the ice"

Steve only shot Clint a look who shrugged with a shit eating grin.

Shaking his head once more, Steve essentially did a small retelling of his life from being drafted into the army as a weak, skinny kid from Brooklyn to being selected into the super soldier program.

With some embarrassment and laughter from his team, he recounted his time being first used as a propaganda piece in the war until he finally went overseas to fight the true enemy of WWII. Hydra.

This greatly intrigued and slightly frightened the Ozpin group at the thought of a mad man like Red Skull so hell bent on conquering the world and proving to all that he is superior.

"And then, knowing I couldn't stop the plane in time" Steve said with a somber tone "I had to crash the plane. Went under for nearly 70 years"

Clint stepped in and filled in the blanks of the world.

He touched on the establishment of the UN and SHIELD which then lead into the 21st century.

"Then" Steve said "Everything changed in 2008. Our old ally Tony Stark revealed to the world that he's the superhero known as Iron Man. And since then in the 8 years in our world, things began to change at a rapid pace"

The Avengers now chipped in with everything, from Hulk being exposed to the public. The arrival of the Thunder God Thor(Which stunned the Remnant natives), Cap being thawed out of the ice. The Avengers coming together for the first time ever to prevent an alien invasion by Thor's brother Loki. Iron Man taking on the Mandarin. Thor's duel with Malekith. The collapse of Shield revealing itself to be HYDRA all along and the added bonus on Steve's best friend from the past being their brainwashed assassin.

That made Ozpin and his allies jaws drop. What kind maddening world did these people live in?

They continued on with The Avengers Reuniting once more to be a more present safeguard on Earth.

Pietro and Wanda briefly explained their blind rage and devotion to their country leading them to inadvertently working under Hydra which lead to them gaining their powers.

Steve and Clint quickly spoke on the many raids the Avengers team did in taking down Hydra's growing influence and publicity across the world, learning that they possessed Loki's staff, an instrument that could cause mass destruction if in the wrong hands.

Following after the latest raid, Wanda admitted with shame that due to her misguided powers, she accidentally forced Tony in creating a threat that may have proved to be far greater than Hydra.

Ultron

Ozpin, Qrow, Glynda and Hazel couldn't help but be utterly flabbergasted at the thought of a machine, an AI, determined to bring about the end of mankind. So much so that he would result to literally carving out a piece of the Earth and use that piece as a meteorite, completely destroying the Earths populace.

There was also the addition of the birth of Vision who was a synthetic superhuman essentially choosing to fight for humanity and the Avengers.

Following Ultron's climactic defeat, the Avengers went through a reformation.

Hulk chose to leave on his own accord due to the fear of his powers.

Thor departed to search for those 'infinity stones' he had spoken of earlier.

Tony and Clint chose to retire.

Leaving only Steve and Nat in leading the new line up of the Avengers comprised of Pietro, Wanda, Vision, Sam and Rhodey AKA War Machine.

Scott went into a brief explanation of his origin story on his time in jail which lead him to try and go straight for the sake of his daughter. Many blunders later, he was given a chance by a scientist and former special operative for shield as well as the previous Ant-man, Hank Pym.

Scott took that chance and told of how with Hank and his daughter Hope, they took down Pym technologies new CEO and crazed business man Darren Cross.

After all was said and done, the Avengers were met with stunned silence.

How could they not.

They know that their world was not perfect and while they did live in an 'era of peace' there were still dark forces threatening that peace and the constant presence of the Grimm.

But here were a group of people who had fought and prevented world ending events consistently, yet the threats they faced seemed to be escalating in size along with the number of enhanced individuals.

They did all of this without Aura.

"That" Gin spoke up "Was truly quite the tale"

"Indeed" Glynda whispered "How is it all possible that you dealt with this?"

"Honestly Ma'am" Steve said respectfully "I have no idea"

"We just take it in stride" Clint said "If no one will defend the world, who will?"

"Who will indeed" Qrow said with a nod, the level of respect he felt towards them growing

"But something tells me there is more to this story" Ozpin said analytically "I can't help but notice one retired Avenger standing amongst your ranks with one new one while three of the aforementioned 'New Avengers' are absent"

That caused several of the team to suck in their breaths momentarily.

"What happened?" Glynda softly asked

"We became divided" Steve said bitterly, more at himself than anyone else

"Can you…elaborate?" Ozpin asked tentatively. He did not wish to pry on something very personal as it was clearly seen.

"No it's alright" Steve said, leaning on the desk

"So" He began "Even after all those events, the madness that came with the job, a lot of people were left unhappy. The world government became increasingly disgruntled with the thought of a group of unsanctioned, unsupervised living weapons of mass destruction going through borders without a second thought, taking the fight to immediate threats rather than wading through the paper politics that is usually required. So they acted and created the Sokovia accords"

"Basically" Pietro said with a frown "Big government wished to control us and make sure we became their lapdogs. They imprisoned my sister and I, and it was done by one of the Avengers themselves"

Oz stared intently at Steve.

The Avengers went on to break down the Civil War that split the Avengers down the middle.

One side for government believing that due to their increasing mistakes, they had to be put in check.

The other opposing it due to past experiences that showed them that they couldn't trust a group of people with agendas that could change on the fly.

How the Winter soldiers forced involvement, Steve's best friend was another catalyst for the supporting side to take more drastic actions.

Neither side wanted to fight, but that is what it came down to.

"So what happened after?" Glynda asked softly

"One of the people who originally supported the accords for his own reasons realized the folly of his actions granted us asylum in his country. T'challa, king of Wakanda and the Black Panther" Steve said

"Afterwards, we used that time to rest and recover from everything that had transpired" Steve continued "We didn't want to get complacent so we…"

"You primarily" Pietro said

"We" Steve jokingly glared at Pietro "Offered our help to T'challa in anything we could do to help around Wakanda because we did not wish to get complacent. Which eventually lead to where we are right now"

.

.

.

.

There remained a prevailing silence in the room on both sides. The atmosphere wasn't tense necessarily but it wasn't relaxed to say the least.

"That…" Ozpin was the first to break the silence "Is quite the tale to be told"

"That was the short version" Wanda said with a strained smile "There's a lot we left out"

"I can imagine" Qrow said, taking another swig of his flask

"So that just leaves one question" Glynda said in professionalism "What are you all going to do now?"

The Avengers glanced at Glynda before exchanging looks with one another.

"We're…not really sure" Steve admitted "We just got here a few days ago"

"And in that time, you save Gins town twice upon arrival" Ozpin said, bringing up a screen of them standing together after their battle with pack of Grimm "As well as gained popularity in a short amount of time"

The Avengers saw the multiple articles on screen discussing who they were, what they did and where exactly did they come from.

"Well, we weren't exactly subtle in our appearance" Sam remarked

"Indeed" Ozpin said "And with good reason after all. You saw people in danger and you responded as you would"

"That still leaves us with nothing" Sam admitted "We have no idea how we got here and have no idea how to get back home. We're all stuck here"

Ozpin stared hard at the Avengers, brainstorming multiple possibilities as to what and how to do with them.

These are good people who fight for a just cause. Allies like these that were basically presented to them on a silver platter and Oz was not about to let that go to waste.

"May I speak with my Colleagues privately for the time being?" Ozpin asked politely

The Avengers were wary but obliged in his request, departing to wait outside the office. And by outside, a literal floor down.

"What do you make of them?" Ozpin asked his group

"They're crazy as fuck" Qrow said "That's for sure"

"Qrow" Glynda scolded "How can you say that haphazardly?"

"Not saying that it's a bad thing" Qrow remedied "It's just I think about what they say and well…I thought my line of work was crazy"

"They are powerful individuals" Gin said "And to think they don't utilize Aura in the slightest"

"Makes me dread the kind of enemies they have that requires a team of super powered individuals like them to bring down threats such as that Ultron of Loki" Glynda said with a shudder

"We do not want them as our enemies" Ozpin lightly commented, a faraway look in his eyes.

One that was noticed by a dusty old Qrow.

"What hair brained scheme are you thinking of now, Ozzy?" Qrow asked "If it involves them, you better move carefully"

"You want to recruit them" Gin stated knowing it to be fact than theory

"Ozpin" Glynda said sharply "That is a rather large gamble you're playing at. These aren't students you were speaking to, they are experienced, battle hardened people who have fought in a large sum of conflicts"

"And that is exactly what we need right now" Ozpin said in complete seriousness, standing up out of his chair

The headmaster walked around his desk and began to pace.

"I recall your reports whenever you go out on your missions, Qrow" Oz stated "And you yourself have stated to me a growing concern of the world at large. New types of Grimm appearing, new threats manifesting form the darkness of which we have no sight of at times. The Queen and her pawns"

They shifted uncomfortably at the thought of…her.

"So you think we need more help?" Gin said

"No we need true allies" Ozpin said firmly "Paragons who can fight and defend this world while also helping in preparing the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses. These Avengers are an opportunity we cannot pass up. We need the help that they can give now and use whatever it is they can give us before they're gone"

"How can you be so sure of this Oz?" Glynda asked "From the looks of things, they wish to return back to their own world. They wish to return and do their responsibilities to their world"

"I am perfectly aware of that Glynda" Ozpin said "And we shall do what we can in helping them"

"What?" Qrow said in surprise "How? Help them in returning back to their universe? I don't think interdimensional travel is within our line of work"

"Who said it is not?" Ozpin said, getting bewildered looks from Qrow and Glynda. Gin stood in silent contemplation

"The people in this room and a select few others have been an ongoing group of individuals that know greater secrets of the world than most know about" Ozpin said "The Maidens, the two brothers, Grimm itself. Our duties are to safeguard Remnant from any and all that threaten the destabilization of the world"

"What does that have to do with them helping us?" Glynda asked stiffly

It was Gin that answered

"There are certain secrets that each of us know that allow us to help safeguard Remnant from those who wish to destroy all that is innocent and true" Gin said "From the Maidens to the four relics. However, there are other items out there that have been lost to time. Items that once were believed to have held insurmountable power that would allow those who possess them to do, basically anything they wanted to do"

"What are you saying Gin?" Qrow said

"There may be a way to send the Avengers home" Gin said gravely "But the time it will take may be long"

"We will tell them" Ozpin said in finality "We will tell them everything"

"Everything?" Glynda was now alarmed "Ozpin there's gambling but then there's blind faith and stupidity. You do realize what you're doing here"

"Yes" Ozpin nodded "Yes I do"

He personally went to fetch the Avengers and bring them back up to his office.

Now all stood back in the room.

The Avengers noted the tense air surrounding the others but decided not to question it.

"I understand that we are all dealing with something beyond our understanding" Ozpin said, glancing to his colleagues "Some more so than others. But I have a proposition for the six of you. More so, a request and invitation"

The Avengers were curious but let him continue.

"There is much to discuss" Ozpin said "But before I tell you about this Invitation and request, allow me to ask you a question that works in tandem with the prior statement"

"And that is?" Sam asked

"What's your favorite Fairy Tale?"

 _The next day_

Ozpin had been gracious enough to give the Avengers separate rooms in Beacon academy, as well as a change in wardrobe and meals and a bath.

Currently, the empty teacher's lounge is where we find our heroes who were seated around a round table, discussing the conversations of yesterday.

"So there's apparently four women who represent the seasons and four artifacts that represent everything humanity is from free will to destiny" Clint recounted

"And he wants us to help him in their fight against whoever this Salem person is and also to become teachers here at his academy" Sam added "Something Steve can do easily"

"Why exactly can I do it easily?" Steve asked with amused irritation

"Cause you are you, Captain" Pietro said with a grin

"Right"

"But should we consider it?" Scott said warily

They lapsed into silence, a feeling of dread washing over them

"They did admit that they had no idea on how to get us home" Wanda said glumly

"But Gin offered to start looking for ways to get home" Clint said "And that means patience. Which is both good and bad"

"Good and bad?" Pietro said

"Good in the sense that we're not rushing in blindly and looking for obscure and maybe dangerous ways of getting home" Clint explained "Bad as in god knows how much time may pass while they search for ways home"

"So we're stuck here then" Sam said dejectedly

"Oh man" Scott murmured, looking much more depressed now "Cassie"

"We'll get back home Scott" Clint said, fellow father placing a hand on Scott's shoulder

"What do we do Cap?" Sam asked, making all heads turn to their leader.

Steve crossed his arms in thought, seriously thinking on what to do next.

"Let me just…think about it a little longer" Steve said "For now, take some time to yourselves. It's been a long few days"

Taking their leaders advice, each Avenger went off to do whatever it is they wanted to.

Clint and Wanda went off to the library of Beacon to learn more about this place.

Pietro was feeling starved so he stockpiled on food.

Sam and Scott figured there should be some kind of lab around here somewhere or a place where they can do some checkups on their suit.

And Steve?

Steve found a training room and was currently in training pants and a skin tight sleeveless t-shirt.

Approaching a punching bag, Steve hit it several times casually testing its strength.

Seeing that it was sturdy, Steve glanced around the gym until he found what he was looking for.

Walking over to the small dispenser, Steve grabbed some tape and began wrapping it around his hands until he felt a firmness around his hands.

Flexing his fingers, Steve went back over to the punching bag and got into a stance.

Captain America began to pound away at the bag with his fists in rapid succession, slowly upping his strength with every strike.

Changing forms, Steve continued to lay on the power, punching it harder and harder with every strike.

This time he added powerful kicks, picking up speed now after every strike.

POW POW POW POW

This continued on for nearly an hour and the strikes were getting harder and beginning to actually damage the punching bag.

Steve was so invested in his little training regime he failed to notice the gym door open.

A curious Glynda Goodwitch entered the room, wanting to see who could be using the gym at a time like this.

She was surprised to find Steve Rogers in an intense training session.

Her eyes widened slightly at the state of the bag.

Steve kept laying on the punches and kicks when he suddenly found himself in a bit of a relapse.

Then it all hit him at once.

It wasn't the war this time however.

It was his time since his awakening.

Meeting, fighting and fighting alongside the Avengers

His time under Shield as an operative in multiple missions that he now questioned

Meeting Sam

Discovering the truth about Shield and seeing Bucky for the first time only for him to be Hydra's greatest tool

Taking down the heli-carriers

Reforming the Avengers and fighting Ultron

The reformation and division of the team and finally

The memory that broke Steve out of his increasing rage

Jamming his shield into Tony's chest plate, defeating him and cementing the division of the Avengers.

Snapping back to reality, Steve let out a yell and a powerful roundhouse kick that sent the punching bag right off of its hinges.

The bag flew through the air and actually slammed and embedded itself into the wall.

Glynda blinked in surprise and shock at such an outburst.

Steve's daze left him and he just realized what he did. Running a hand over his face, he figured Ozpin wouldn't be too happy about him causing damage on school property.

Groaning to himself, Steve walked over to the punching bag and was about to try and pull it out when a yellowish whitish glow encompassed the bag. It flew out from the wall, repaired itself and was hung back on the chain it once was. The bits and pieces of the wall then reformed, making it seem like nothing happened.

Blinking Steve turned behind him to see Glynda holding up her wand, finishing up the fixing of the room.

"Miss Goodwitch" Steve said in surprise and slight embarrassment "Did you uh…see all that?"

"More than enough to say you are quite the physical specimen Mister Rogers" Glynda said respectfully "I must admit, seeing you damage a punching bag designed to take damage from aura enhanced attacks is truly impressive. Even more so that you managed to pull off that feat just a few seconds ago. Though something was clearly troubling you with those last few punches"

"Was I that obvious?" Steve asked, rubbing the back of his neck

"Quite" Glynda said approaching the soldier "I am not a teacher for nothing after all. I have seen a great deal of students who try to hide their emotions at times. So tell me Mister Rogers, what troubles you?"

"Many things really" Steve said "And please, call me Steve. I don't think I'm ready to be called Mister Rogers. Even though I'm technically at that age"

Glynda gave the man a small smile at the humor and ironic truth to his words.

"Then I respectfully ask that you simply call me Glynda" The Huntress professor said further surprising Steve

He then smiled and nodded at her, taking a seat on a nearby bench to unwrap his taped hands.

"What can I help you with Miss Goo-I mean Glynda" Steve asked

"I was curious as to who was in this gym at this time, only to find you" Glynda explained "And after that last display, I must ask, what troubles you…Steve?"

Steve didn't answer at first, instead unwrapping all the tape off of his hands first.

Once he got off the last line, Steve massaged both hands together and sighed.

"There's a lot on my mind right now" Steve stated "I can safely guess you may be going through the same thing?"

Glynda was surprised at his forwardness but nonetheless found it somewhat refreshing.

"You are correct in that regard mist-Steve" Glynda said, taking a seat on the bench with Cap "I just found out a few hours ago that while we have yet to find out about the existence of aliens here, there are other realities that help make me feel somewhat insignificantly smaller. Compared to your universe as well which seems much crazier"

"Are you quite sure of that?" Steve said god naturedly "You essentially train teenaged superheroes. I can't imagine how stressful that may be"

Glynda actually let out a small laugh at that statement.

"You may end up finding out sooner rather than later" Glynda stated

"Right" Steve murmured "The offer"

"Still thinking about it?"

"It's not exactly something my team and I can simply say yes or no to" Steve replied whimsically making Glynda shoot him an empathetic look

"I can understand your position…to an extent perhaps" Glynda said "When I found out about the secrets of this world, I wasn't exactly sure what to do. Knowing those secrets meant one of two things. I can either walk away and choose to ignore it or…I can become a part of something bigger than myself for the greater good of others. Knowing I can help people, keeping them safe from knowing the darker aspects of the world while preparing the next generation. That's all I could really do"

Several moments passed after that little monologue, one that caught up to Goodwitch.

She gasped and became mortified at spilling such personal information from her usual stoic demeanor.

She glanced over to Rogers and saw him giving her a comforting smile.

"You know, I figured underneath that stiff personality of yours was a caring heart" Steve said kindly which didn't help Glynda much but it did make her smile a little more

"So after that" Steve stood up "I think I've made up my mind"

 _Scene cut_

The Avengers Stood before Ozpin, Glynda, Gin and Qrow once more all in gear.

"I take it you have come to a decision then" Ozpin said

"Yes" Steve said "After speaking with each other for some time, we have decided to accept your offer and join you in helping defend this world

Ozpin and Gin gave off friendly, grateful smiles.

Qrow grinned, toasting with his flask.

Glynda shot them all a look of approval and a small smile to Steve.

"Wonderful" Ozpin said, walking over to Steve and shook his hand once again, this time as allies "I hope we get along well"

"The same with me"

"I think it'd be best we start by helping you assimilate to this world" Ozpin said

"I'll help you guys out in certain aspects of the underworld" Qrow said

"If you ever need a place to stay or someone to speak to" Gin said "You can always stop by Aurora town. My town is eternally indebted to you all"

"Now we need to figure out just what kind of class you all shall have" Glynda said, typing rapidly on her scroll "As well as getting you proper garments, supplies and an understanding of our world"

The Avengers couldn't help but take a barely unnoticeable step back.

"Oh boy" Sam remarked

 **I think this is gonna start to be a trend now when I publish new crossovers.**

 **Take a brief hiatus from current stories and take a wild swing at something new.**

 **Only this time I am going all in on this crossover just like with Noble Justice and Along Came A Spider because I have a lot, and I mean a lot of stuff preplanned for this crossover that came to me in the span of a few short weeks and I am not gonna be dropping this one so easily**

 **I have a lot more to say but I'll save that one for the next chapter**

 **Rate Read and Review and As Always Have Nice Day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya guys back at it again since I'm on a writing bender cause like I said in my previous chapter, once I start a new crossover, I don't stop until I empty out the initial adrenaline juice when I first get it. However I know this one is going to be different simply because of how quickly I had thought of almost the entire layout of the story.**

 **Now let's bring some things up to speed that you all need to know**

 **This is taking place before the start of RWBY at the very least a year before hand.**

 **The Avengers are gonna take a while, establishing themselves as a force in Remnant as well as figuring out their roles as soon to be teachers in beacon Academy. By the time the RWBY main plot happens, The Avengers will have become in a similar state to what they were like when they first Assembled.**

 **Now the fact that The Avengers are in the RWBY universe, things will not go according to canon. Certain plot points and general things will happen however because of the presence and involvement of the Avengers and eventual other MCU characters, things will begin to shift in the RWBY universe. Now don't think the MCU is out of the loop because it too will be involved in one way shape or form.**

 **Honestly, I'm actually excited for this one cause I actually feel great confidence in this crossover. Sure it's only got at the moment of me writing this note about a dozen followers and favorites, but that ain't gonna stop me from making this into something epic.**

 **So like always**

 **Rate Read and Review and As Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 3: Remnant, Enemies on the horizon….that was quick

Adam Taurus was inspecting his mask, checking it for any nicks and cracks before placing it back on.

Currently, one of the elites of the White Fang stood within his private quarters of one of the many hideouts that the White Fang had.

It was in between Vacuo and Vale so easy movement between both countries and for their operations.

It was also one of eight hideouts that was specifically designed in housing the vast amounts of Dust that the White Fang had been accumulating since its 'shift' into more aggressive behavior in garnering respect.

Adam smirked to himself, sheathing his sword.

Exiting the room, Adam began walking down a long hallway with several other doors along the way.

He soon entered a large, hollowed out room filled to the brim with crates loaded with Dust mineral and Crystals. All stolen from various shops, airships, mines and trains across remnant, primarily from the Schnee Dust company.

Adam couldn't help but grin to himself.

Everyday, no matter how small, the White Fang were proving themselves to be a forced to reckoned with and not to be taken lightly by any and all who dare opposed them.

In all honesty, very few seem to able to and that's just the way Adam likes it.

Adam walked amongst the other members, gaining nods and greetings of respect from passing Faunus and he returned several to those he knew and had worked with prior.

The bull approached a ram Faunus sifting through his scroll, taking inventory.

"Gruff" Adam greeted "I hope all is going well?"

"Indeed they are Adam" Gruff spoke in his…gruff voice "We've recently hit a jackpot of Dust from a Schnee corporate building showcasing new kinds of Dust"

"Oh? And what can this new dust do?"

"Primarily absorption" Gruff replied "Running low on aura, these little kickers will give you a burst of energy and aura shielding for another few minutes OR as far as you can push yourself. Was really hard to get them to. Apparently not a lot of them are out there and the specifics behind it are complicated. We're working on retrieving the formulas needed to make more"

"See that you do" Adam said moving to depart when Gruff stopped

"There has been a hiccup however" Gruff said, bringing up some files

"Meaning?" Adam asked calmly

"One of our raids was busted" Gruff said, holding out his Scroll to Adam "And it was busted fast. In a matter of minutes"

Adam took the scroll out of Gruff's hands and stared at the video that he had prepared.

The street camera displayed twenty White Fang members rushing in to a Dust shop. The video transitioned over to the inside of the shop displaying the members knock the shop keep and other customers out with rapid succession, grabbing all the dust they could.

It switched back over to the outside where police officers were now arriving on the scene ready to fight the white fang.

They were of course expecting this so they used a dust grenade to fend them off. It appeared go relatively smooth. Like clockwork, the White Fang members prepared to run off when suddenly a silver and blue blur with a metal disk shot in between them all.

The camera zoomed out and switched to split screens, showing the many angles of the fight.

Adam saw three unusually clothed individuals all appear before the White fang members.

The man who held the shield seemed to be in charge as he quickly gave out orders.

The red lady set up some kind of red force field for the police and civilians whilst the one with Silver hair and shield bearer rushed in to fight the White Fang.

Adam couldn't help but blink at the speed and efficiency displayed before him as the shield man and speedster took out all the Fang members with relative ease.

"And this is them several hours later" Gruff said "This time with more help"

Adam was once more surprised by these individuals.

Six people with unique abilities with impressive combat skills took on a pack of Ursa with great cooperation and precision, effectively destroying the Grimm.

"The Avengers?" Adam said derisively "Sounds like a tacky name if I do say so myself"

"Maybe, but they're getting a lot of attention in a short notice" Gruff said "Mostly split down the middle, some are calling them heroes, some freaks, some are saying they're a one time deal"

"And you?" Adam asked

Gruff crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I've been around the block more than once kid" Gruff said "And I've learned to trust my gut. And it's telling me this isn't the last we've seen of these 'Avengers'. If anything, judging by their first appearance, they may prove to be a problem"

Adam scowled at that part

"It will take a lot more than a simple display to prove to be a threat" Adam brushed off cockily "But I do admit, I wonder what else they are capable of"

 _Beacon Academy_

Clint Barton was with Wanda and Pietro in a combat room, designed specifically for training.

It has been a week now since their arrival here in beacon and the Avengers had begun their time trying to accustom to this new place.

Steve and Sam were with Ozpin and Glynda who were continuing their own education of the world at large and the threats that they faced.

Scott in the meantime had decided to better adjust to the building at large.

How? By finding as many ants as he possibly could find and make them his own little security force. It was actually quite brilliant. He was happy to find ants he was familiar with like the carpenter and crazy ants as well as several new owns. The slim ants, due to their thin frame seemingly made it insanely difficult for them to be seen. There were burrower ants that had a hard head that allowed them to dig through the ground ten times more efficiently than most ants.

But right now, Clint, Wanda and Pietro decided in keeping their skills sharp.

Wanda was trying to gain a better grip on her powers by testing the weight limit that she could carry. After their first ever encounter with the Grimm, Wanda's little toss ball of her Ursa had left her quite more exhausted then she wanted to reveal. It actually made her head hurt quite a bit, similar to the time she held up airport tower during the Avengers clash.

So she decided on her own version of 'weight' training. Currently, Wanda had about 2 200 pound dumbbells levitating around her. She had her eyes closed in concentration, increasing the speed of rotation in small increments while also keeping herself afloat with her powers.

Pietro was fighting a newly made training bot.

He had help from local speedster and resident Coffee inhaler Professor Oobleck in preprogramming the bot in fight close quarters combat. Apparently, Ooblecks name got a laugh out of the resident fathers.

They explained to the team in secret that Ooblecks name was similar to that of a Doctor Seuss story they told to their kids.

Clint was simply target practicing. And by that, he was giving out pointers to the twins without even looking at the targets half of if not most of the time.

"I know you are just showing off Clint" Pietro said with an eye roll, but smirked nonetheless

"Well someone has to be here to inspire you kids" Clint said, casually flinging and arrow behind him, hitting the target dead center "And since it's not Cap, it'll be me. Come on Pietro, jiu-jitsu"

Rolling his shoulders, Pietro and Clint got into their stances.

"So what do you make of this place?" Clint asked, striking first as he and Pietro began their spar.

"It is so weird" Pietro admitted "People like us are a dime a dozen and they encourage heroes. I don't know what we're doing here"

"Well maybe we need to remind them all what true heroes look like" Clint said, parrying back a kick "Primarily me, Sam and Steve since you all have powers so you can blend in"

"Right" Pietro grinned, blocking several strikes from Clint "What about you Wanda? Wanna explore Vale?"

"I am interested" Wanda replied, not releasing her control on the dumbbells "I heard Steve and Sam are going out to check out the city today"

"What?" Pietro said, distracted momentarily which earned him a punch from Clint

Pietro fell to the ground, rubbing his cheek. He saw Clint standing over him smugly

"What, you didn't see that coming?" Clint joked

Pietro glared at the archer which turned into a laugh a second later, Clint helping his friend up.

"So when did they say that they were going to Vale?" Pietro asked his sister

Wanda exhaled and lowered herself and the dumbbells to the ground.

"I think in an hour or two" Wanda said

"Great, you guys go out and have fun" Clint said "I'm gonna see which of the professors can help me out with a little project i want to start on"

"What is it?" Pietro asked

"That my friend is gonna be a surprise" Clint said with a grin, leaving the twins as he left the training room.

Pietro and Wanda looked at each other, the former shrugging as they too departed from the room.

 _With Steve and Sam in their new rooms_

"I understand your concerns Steve" Ozpin said "But the Maidens must remain a secret. We have to many enemies as it is that will come for them"

"The school, the upper class students at least have to have some semblance of what's really going on" Steve argued "We can't keep lying to the students in telling them that the Grimm are the only enemies out there"

"Steve" Glynda gently said "We both know where you're coming from, but certain sacrifices have to be made here"

"Believe me Glynda, the two of us are well aware" Sam said respectfully "It's just sometimes those secrets can lead to even worse consequences then the ones we see right now"

"And believe me when I say this" Ozpin said Resolutely "We have considered many options and have tried many actions but most of them have led to the same thing over and over again. People can be aggressive in nature. Back when the Maidens were known publicly all seemed well at first. But then there were those that were controlled by their greed and lust for power. Overtime, a group of individuals along with the Maidens forged this secret group in order to safeguard not only the maidens and legends of old but the secret gifts the two brothers gave to Mankind. I know your distrust of people with agendas but this one has not and will not change. It is why we informed you of all this because of what we saw and your character. You can help keep that ideal and help teach others to hold true to it as well"

Steve and Sam remained silent after Ozpins explanation.

Ozpin sighed and placed a hand on Caps shoulder

"Look, I understand what you are feeling right now" Ozpin explained earnestly "I was almost identical to what you wanted to do. But I learned the hard way what happens when people know too much. When the wrong people know too much. And right now we are combatting those people in the best ways that we can. With your aid it can be a stronger front and we can keep people safe, keep things in order without more anarchy"

Sam gave Oz a hard look which didn't affect the headmaster.

"Be careful of how you do it then Ozzy" Sam said "There's a lot that can go wrong"

"We know Samuel" Glynda said truthfully "We do know"

"He is right" Steve spoke up "Be careful of what you do Oz. Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time. And as much as I hate to say an enemies words that hold truth. Don't confuse the peace with quiet"

Glynda felt a slight shudder at those words. Hearing Steve say something that he himself said, came from the mouth of a villain troubled Glynda. Ozpin only took those words in stride, knowing them to hold a great deal of weight. He gave Rogers a look of a tired soldier, one Steve could relate to

"I'm not going to deny that what we do is truly cloak and dagger and at times can lead to consequences that we may not know how to handle" Ozpin admitted "I will always be the first to tell you Steve, I have made a great many deals of mistakes and blunders that haunt me to this day. Offering you the choice to fight by our side was not one of them. With everything that has happened. Everything that is to come. I'll make sure to count on you when the fight begins. We need heroes like yourselves to inspire a dying force"

"And what would that be?"

Ozpin patted the man on his shoulder, walking away "Hope"

Ozpin exited the room leaving Glynda with the two friends

"We know he means well" Steve said before Glynda could say anything

Glynda was surprised by Steve's correct guess as to what she was about to convey to them

"We've just had to much bad history with these kinds of methods" Sam added "We may have said a lot about us taking down Hydra and the accords dividing the Avengers. We didn't tell you everything"

"I can guess that" Glynda said politely "However that will not be necessary. I believe we've all had enough intense discussions for today"

Steve and Sam couldn't hide the amused smiles.

"Besides, you asked me to help guide you around the city" Glynda said

"Thank you Glynda" Steve said kindly

The professor nodded to both men and departed as well.

Ozpin in the meantime had continued on his way back to his office only to find Qrow waiting for him there casually sitting on his desk.

"Heard the whole thing by the way" Qrow remarked upon Ozpins entry "Damn near been a while since I heard you talk like that. Like really go at it. Guess Steve brings that out in people"

"Indeed" Ozpin admitted "I find it difficult to speak so cryptically with a man who has such strong moral and ethical beliefs"

"Damn guy wears his heart on his sleeves" Qrow said "I don't think a guy like that likes to lie or be lied to"

"He sounds an awful lot like you" Ozpin said, sitting down in his chair

"And you" Qrow said, taking out his flask "Except a helluva a lot better than both of us"

"Oh? And how can you tell?" Ozpin humored the Huntsmen

Qrow gulped down a large portion of his flask

"AH, great judge of character" Qrow said with a grin

"Indeed" Oz wryly said, going to work on the next semester for Beacon "How is Signal?"

"Good" Qrow said "My oldest Niece is getting giddy. Really can't wait to come here"

"Ah yes" Ozpin looked over her file "Yang Xiao-Long correct? Taiyang and Ravens daughter"

"Hrmm" Qrow replied with a grunt

'Still touchy on her I see' Ozpin thought sadly

Qrow never really did get over Raven just up and leaving and was especially angry over the fact that she abandoned her own family.

Very few people know the true Qrow Branwen. Some see him as a drunk, some as a true Huntsmen. But beneath all of that exterior was a man who deeply loved and cared for his family.

"Quite the batch we have for next year" Ozpin mused, taking note of many applicants.

"Hrmm" Qrow grunted once more, not really caring "Just make sure they don't get soft"

"Isn't that your responsibility as well?" Oz said

"I can only do so much most of the time" Qrow said, this time with a joking smirk "They're teens going through puberty. With super powers. And they wonder why I drink so much. Same as your coffee"

"Hmmm" Oz only hummed, taking a sip out of his cup

 _The City of Vale evening time_

Glynda led two thirds of the Avengers through the streets of Vale.

Steve walked alongside her while Pietro, Sam and Wanda hung back.

Glynda was pointing out many landmarks from Dust shop districts to food districts, weapons districts and so on.

Pietro and Sam were trading jabs at one another to much to Steve's unknown expense.

"They are pretty close" Pietro joked "They're almost touching hands"

"Been wondering when our boy will get some" Sam added "Maybe this will be his chance"

"You two are so immature sometimes" Wanda remarked, though she couldn't deny that seeing Steve getting along so well with the usually stoic Glynda Goodwitch was a humorous sight.

"Well, this was fun and all but now I am bored" Pietro declared

"And what are you gonna do?" Sam asked

Pietro shrugged "Do something I am good at. Look for trouble"

With that, Pietro was gone, leaving a groaning Wanda and a chuckling Sam.

"Where did Mister Maximoff run off to?" Glynda questioned in her usual manner

"Probably to be an idiot" Wanda answered for her brother, rubbing her temples in an annoyance

"And please Glynda, don't call him Mister Maximoff" Sam said with a chuckle "That makes him sound somewhat smart"

Steve couldn't help but snort at that, making Glynda stare half lidded at him "Indeed. Would you like to continue Mister Rogers?"

"After you Miss Goodwitch" Steve said with humor

Sam in the meantime couldn't help but guffaw and Steve knew why.

"What?" Glynda and Wanda asked at once

"Nothing" Sam wiped a tear away "Nothing. It's just that, well it's a beautiful day in the neighborhood"

Glynda tilted her head at that while realization creeped up on Wanda.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the…"

"Yes, it's exactly that" Sam confirmed for her which soon made Wanda go from acceptance to connecting the dots and soon she too couldn't help but let out the giggle in Steve's direction

"You guys are never gonna let me live that down, are you?" Steve asked in slight annoyance and amusement

"No way in hell running man"

"Right, just be sure to always check on your left"

Glynda could only look back and forth between the two soldiers before choosing to give up.

"Come on, there is still much to see" Glynda said

Quicksilver was running all across Vale, stunning any and all who caught sight of it. While running, he heard the occasional civilian say…

"What was that?"

"Tell me you didn't see that?"

"Semblance maybe?"

Eventually, Pietro skidded to a stop in front of what looked like a bar of some kind.

Curious to the kinds of alcohol Remnant possessed, Pietro checked the small loan of Lien that Beacon had provided for him. Grinning, Pietro walked in and saw the club was already starting to fill up.

"Huh" Pietro said, liking what he saw so far

Very spacious, multi layered, good dance floor and vibe. Both in terms of having fun and a criminal edge to it. He may be a hero and an Avengers, but he couldn't resist certain roguish temptations.

After all, ever since getting his powers, Alcohol was just burned right through his system.

Maybe he could get lucky and find an idiot to get money from in a drinking contest.

"Oi" The bouncer stood before the speedster "Never seen you here before"

Pietro grinned up at the man, not intimidated in the slightest.

"I'm from out of town" Pietro replied "Out of country really"

The bouncer arched a brow at that "Weird accent. Where ya from?"

"Sokovia"

"Never heard of it"

"It's in Vacuo. Village is gone"

"Tragic"

"I know. Nothing but a drink may help me"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

At that, Pietro held up 50 Lien which the bouncer eyed, taking it a moment later.

"Welcome to Juniors club" he said more pleasantly this time

Pietro gave the man a smirk of approval and nodded, now fully entering the club.

The club music was blaring with bass of the songs making the whole club vibrate. Something that Quicksilver was greatly enjoying.

Making his way past the crowd on the floor, a few shooting him looks at his odd attire and getup, Pietro made it to the bar where a man with black hair, beard and mustache bartended.

"What can I do you for Silver" The Bartender asked, noting the silver hair

"The heaviest, strongest shit that can make a grown make lose his liver" Pietro asked challengingly "Double"

Arching a brow at the challenge, the bartender couldn't hold back the grin as he climbed up a ladder to the top of his stocked shelves and grabbed a pitch black bottle.

"Here we are" The bartender presented "Grimm Death, brought to you by years of alcoholics concocting the most foulest fucker in the world"

"Cheers then" Pietro said, downing the shot in one swift go

Almost immediately he could feel the alcohol trying to eat away at his body only for his enhanced metabolism utterly destroy the invader.

Letting out a satisfied 'Ah', Pietro surprised the man by saying "Leave the bottle"

"Holy fuck kid, how in the hell are you standing right now" The man asked in slight amazement "Not even the most seasoned Huntsmen can take that shit without turning green"

"Powerful metabolism" Pietro said with a smirk, toasting the bartender

"Huh, Names Junior" The Bartender said "I run this joint"

"Pietro Maximoff" Pietro said shaking hands with the man "Not bad of a place, Junior"

"All I got really" Junior said, glancing over to Pietro's side "Ladies"

Pietro blinked and turned over to see a set of twins, one wearing red and the other wearing white

"Whoa" Pietro said, appreciating their forms "Never thought I'd see two beauties at once"

"This is my security" Junior proudly stated "This is Militia(Red) and her twin Melanie(White)"

"Twins eh? I have a twin sister of my own" Pietro said "We're visiting from out of Vale with a group of our friends"

The little interaction ended when suddenly Pietro got a notification on his new scroll provided to him by Beacon.

"Oh look at that" Pietro frowned in slight disappointment "Gotta go meet back up with my buddies. Apparently it's important"

Pietro waved a quick goodbye, running off at full speed a moment later stunning anyone who noticed, especially the Twins and Junior.

"Whoa" Junior blinked "Fast little bastard ain't he?"

Quicksilver was running at full speed back to Beacon. He had to go through a bit of a trek upwards but that did little in slowing him down.

Whatever Cap had sent him, seemed important as he said the entire team had assembled.

Quicksilver soon arrived at one of the many landing pads of Beacon, the pad where they first arrived on.

Pietro saw the entire team gathered together with Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow.

"The last Avenger is here" Oz nodded to Quicksilver "And Thus we can begin"

"What's going on Oz?" Steve asked

Glynda stepped forward "Since we are in the middle of this semester for this year, we regularly send out new teams with one professor on test run missions to see their potential out on the field. This team was CFVY who went with Professor Peach in the middle of forever fall to collect a type of tree sap for Peach's classes. However, it seems something had gone awry and now we have lost contact with them in the north eastern part of the forest"

"Though you have only come here on short notice" Oz said "We ask of you this. Please, find and rescue team CFVY and Professor Peach"

"Consider it done" Steve said with a nod

"I'll be coming with you" Qrow stepped forward "Know the forest better than most"

"Then let's get to it" Steve said and everyone clambered into the bullhead

"Good luck Avengers" Ozpin called out, the Bullhead lifting off the ground

"It seems rather soon to be sending them out on a mission" Glynda said to her old friend

"Yes perhaps" Oz said "But after getting to know them in such a short amount of time. I believe they'd rather be out doing good and helping people rather than sitting around and waiting for us to come to them"

"But we just gave them their first 'mission' here" Glynda pointed out

"True" Oz said "But I have a feeling that eventually, they will begin going out on their own, helping and protecting people on their own time"

"That seems rather irresponsible" Glynda said "But you're right about them. They may be just what we need in our fight against the queen"

Now Ozpin was surprised.

"Why Glynda, I never seen you warm up to newcomers oh so quickly as you did with them"

"I know how I can be Ozpin" Glynda said "But these people…especially their leader. I can feel good intentions from them even with their rather damaged pasts"

Ozpin silently watched the bullhead get further and further away

"Perhaps we have more in common with them then we think"

The bullhead ride was relatively quiet with light banter traded between the team. Qrow sat to the side, flask in hand.

"So this forever fall"

Qrow looked up to see Cap speaking to him "What can you tell us about this place?"

The veteran Huntsmen didn't respond at first, drinking out of his flask.

"Nice place, nice scenery, but it is large as all hell" Qrow replied "Takes up a large portion of northern Vale. Place is known to be crawling with Grimm here and there. It's also one of the areas where we have the cross continental method of travel between kingdoms"

"Hmmm" Steve said "Train Tracks you said? Do you have idea as to where this team and professor are in this forest?"

"There are several places that have a rich deposit of this kind of tree sap that Peach collects for her classes" Qrow said "In all honesty, never really paid any attention to that part of the class other than its function. The sap can be used to attract other grim. My guess is Beacon was running low so Peach along with this team went in to retrieve more"

"But then something went wrong" Sam remarked "Cause nine times out of ten something always goes wrong"

"Too true Sam" Qrow agreed "Too true. Anyway, we're going to their last know broadcasted spot. Every professors scroll including every student has a tracking device on them when on a mission. Helps us keep track of them. To lose all at once doesn't really bode well"

"We're coming up on the drop zone" The pilot called out from the front

"Alright then" Steve took charge, turning to Scott "Scott, deploy with your ants, and starting setting up a perimeter and scouts"

"On it" And Scott changed into Ant-man, shrinking down from sight

"Sam, you're with Scott on air duty" Steve said to his 'wingman' "Call out anything you see"

"Got it" The bullhead side door opened and Sam jumped out, unfurling his wings and taking to the skies

"Damn that's cool" Qrow admitted "Maybe I should get something like that"

"Pietro, Clint, you two are our ground scouts" Steve said to the speedster and archer "We'll all start at the last known location where the team went missing and go from there. Wanda, Qrow, you're with me"

Qrow blinked but then nodded, surprised at how quickly and effectively Steve had setup his team.

'Damn' Was all Qrow thought

The bullhead descended on down to where Professor Peach and Team CFVY had setup camp.

Only to find it scattered and wrecked to shit.

"Well that's a promising sight" Qrow dryly said

"Could be worse" Hawkeye said, walking over to a small crater

"How could it be worse?" Pietro asked in befuddlement

"They could have been dead" Clint said lifting up a ruined Scroll "No blood, no bodies, struggle yes but no casualties yet"

Clint glanced around the camp "We got two sets of tracks, one down that pathway, the other headed up north"

"Alright" Steve noted the assortment of footprints, some clearly belonging to large creatures. Creatures of the Grimm

"Wanda, Qrow and I will take the North path" Steve said "Sam, you're our eyes in the sky"

"Copy that" Sam replied through their comms

"Scott, you'll be the eyes in the sky for Clint and Pietro"

"Gotcha"

"Let's move team"

The group split off to their assigned directions, ready for whatever they may encounter.

Far down the line on Clint and Pietro's path, A Rabbit Faunus student and a dark skinned copper haired student were sitting together, tired and exhausted.

After that surprise attack from nearby Grimm, they had been separated from their teammates and professor and now were lost in the forever fall.

The Rabbit Faunus couldn't help but tremble slightly in fear when her teammate laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Velvet" The Copper head said in his smooth voice "Everything will be alright"

"How can you say that so easily Fox?" Velvet asked in a timid voice "We don't know where Coco, Yatsuhashi and Professor Peach are and we're lost in the forest"

"We'll find a way" Fox said, standing up and offering his hand to his teammate "We just have to remember our training and we'll be fine"

Velvet got up with a bit of a wobble.

That surprise attack from the Grimm earlier in the day rattle the team and professor. Worse was because they had apparently setup camp to a newly established nest of Beowolves. Once they charged in it soon got a bit worse as Deathstalker, several Nevermores and Taijitu appeared.

When it comes to promising young teams of the future, many pointed to the first year team of CFVY lead by fashionista Coco Adel as the young upstarts of Beacon.

What a great first mission.

The Grimm caught them off guard due to the Deathstalker burrowing out from underground. The worst part about it being next to their supplies which just so happened to have their dust. Pincers swatted them towards the team and in midair the Dust fused unstably and promptly blew up, scattering the group.

Now they were separated with minimal supplies and ammo and their bodies had taken severe blows. Granted their auras healed them up naturally but that initial shock left them severely unprepared now.

"What should we do Fox?" Velvet timidly asked

"Make our way back to the campsite" Fox said "Perhaps the others had returned already. We can at least salvage what we can and get back to Beacon"

Velvet could only nod meekly when her bunny ears twitched a bit from a buzzing noise that passed by them.

She waved off her hand at first but it kept coming around which resulted in Velvet adorably swinging around wildly trying to get whatever it was that was flying around her.

Fox took notice of this and arched a brow at the timid Huntress in training's behavior.

"Uh Vel?" Fox asked "You alright there?"

"Yes" Velvet squeaked now making Fox smile at her antics.

His blank white eyes eventually spotted not one, but several small dots buzzing around her.

Narrowing his eyes, Fox saw that they were ants.

Flying ants? Fox had no idea that ants could fly

Then they got a surprise in the form of a voice they didn't recognize.

"You guys must be the students we were looking for"

"Huh?" Fox and Velvet said together, Velvet stopping from randomly swinging her arms.

They got an even bigger surprise when a middle aged man in an unusual suit and helmet literally grew to full size in front of them.

The two jumped back in surprise, pulling out there weapons instinctively

"Whoa there" The man said, holding out his hands in a placating manner "Mean you guys no harm"

"Who are you?" Fox asked

The man removed his helmet, revealing a middle aged man.

"Hi names Scott Lang" Scott said friendly "I've been sent in here with my team to help retrieve you guys out of the forest after we lost contact with you"

"You have?" Velvet said meekly

"Yup" Scott said, than seeing her bunny ears "Alright, can't deny that. You look adorable"

Velvet slightly blushed at those words.

"Uh, was that wrong?"

"No no" Fox said in amusement "She's just not used to praise"

"Well I still hold true to that statement" Scott said "My daughter would love to meet you"

Scott then went to his comms

"Hey Clint, Pietro, found two members of team CFVY" Scott said "They're safe and sound"

"Good to know, coming to you now" Clint responded "ETA 1 minute"

"So you came to get us out of here?" Fox asked

"Yup" Scott nodded "Wizard of Oz sent us here. It's our first mission here"

"Are you a huntsmen?" Fox inquired "I had never seen such an ability before?"

"Err" Scott rubbed the back of his head "Not necessarily Huntsmen. Me and my, uh, team are kind of a special case"

Before Fox could ask more they were met with the arrival of two new people one whom came in at super speeds.

Velvet and Fox couldn't help but blink at their arrival, specifically the one with silver hair. Neither had ever seen someone run that fast before.

"So" The man with the bow and arrow set came up to the two "You must be Velvet Scarlatina and Fox Alistair, correct?"

The two nodded

"Good to know" Clint stowed away his scroll "I'm Clint Barton or Hawkeye. That's our runner Pietro Maximoff or Quicksilver if you prefer"

"Who are you guys?" Fox asked "Are you new to Beacon?"

"We know Ozzy" Clint assured the student "He's the one that sent us to retrieve you guys along with Professor Peach"

"Yes, Scott here told us" Fox said

"Good, then less talking and more…" Hawkeye turned serious, quickly pulling out an explosive arrow and fired at velvet.

Velvet squeaked but was promptly 'rescued' by Pietro.

The arrow sailed into the mouth of a Beowulf that pounced from behind Velvet. It then promptly exploded, killing the Grimm.

"Alright" Clint said "With that out of the way, let's get the hell out of here"

"Right" Fox agreed, moving over to see if Velvet was fine

"She's fine" Pietro promised

"Steve" Scott contacted through the comms "We've got Fox and Velvet of team CFVY. On our way back to the drop zone"

On the far end of the forest, Steve, Qrow and Wanda trekked through the forest following the footsteps that they hoped would lead them to the rest of team CFVY and Professor Peach. Scott told them they were good on his end, so all that was left for them to find the other half.

"Professor Peach and her sap" Qrow murmured "She has a bit of an obsession with it"

"What can you tell us about her?" Steve asked

"Got that mad scientist vibe down to a T" Qrow remarked, kneeling down to inspect a paw print "But she's also a professor at Beacon academy. By default she should have been more than capable of taking care of whatever occurred"

"So what do you think happened?" Wanda asked

"Not sure" Qrow said "A lot of dust vials and leftover cases were scattered around the camp site. Maybe something went wrong there. Possible surprise explosion that got them all off guard"

"Maybe" Steve said "Still don't know much about this Dust"

"Yeah, well get in line cause we ourselves have yet to figure that out" Qrow admitted "Had them for thousands of years and yet we only scratched the surface. Speaking of, you guys considered unlocking your Auras?"

That caught both Steve and Wanda off guard

"What do you mean?" Steve asked

"Nothing just throwing it out there" Qrow said "You guys said that you're willing to help fight against the threats that be, so maybe you can use an advantage. No offense to your abilities"

"None taken" Steve said truthfully "I think we're good"

"Alright if you…"

Qrow was cut off by an explosion off in the distance.

"Cap?" Sam chimed in "I take it you saw that?"

"Clear as day" Steve said, readying his shield "Go Sam"

Sam up in the sky didn't even hesitated and dived down at full speed to where the explosion took place. He saw a large clearing up ahead next to the base of a mountain.

With his goggles, it zoomed in on a lady fighting Grimm with what appeared to be a hand bag and a large, built man who held a large sword holding back Grimm while protecting an unconscious lady with peach hair.

Sam saw multiple Beowolves and Ursa including several Deathstalkers surrounding them all.

He deployed Redwing to be the perimeter whilst he moved in to help the Huntress engage the Grimm

Coco Adel grit her teeth in annoyance and frustration. She had used up most of her ammo already and now she was fighting with her handbag. These damn bastards also got a hit on her which led to her losing her beloved shades.

That caused her to snap and made her revert to her rotary cannon which eventually lead to here.

"How is the Professor?" Coco called back to her partner Yatsuhashi

"She's still unconscious" Yatsuhashi said with a grunt, his sword strike sending an Ursa flying.

Coco grit her teeth again, seeing the next wave of Grimm coming when suddenly there were bombarded by tiny missiles.

The two students glanced up to see a man flying!

He swooped in and with his wings, knocked back several Grimm, decapitating one Beowulf. He then flew back to Coco and Yatsuhashi and went to his wrist device, targeting several Grimm.

The flyer fired off several larger missiles, which killed several more Grimm.

"Are you Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi?" The flying man asked

"Uh…" Was all Coco managed to say

"We are" Yatsuhashi answered for her

"Is that Professor….hang on" Sam accelerated forward with his wings enclosing around him like a protective shell.

He got in between two Ursa minors and delivered a kick and slash with his wings. He pulled out his twin machine guns and flew up, firing at the Grimm who were now beginning to focus on the new threat.

Coco and Yatsuhashi couldn't but stare at the level of expertise the flying man was displaying in handling the Grimm.

"So that's what a real hunter looks like" Yatsuhashi murmured

The craziness didn't stop there when a red, white and blue disk suddenly flew out from the forest and bounced off a group of Grimm. Several were suddenly held in place by a red energy and then a streak of silver flew out and sliced through all of them with a scythe.

Coco and Yatsuhashi looked over to see three more people enter the fray, rushing right at the Grimm.

The shield returned to Captain America as he slid beneath a Beowulf's swipe.

Jumping to his feet, Cap delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the wolf, flinging his shield at its neck with all his might.

The edge and velocity of the shield was more than enough to strike and kill the Beowulf.

Qrow spun his scythe around and slashed through an Ursa that attempted to attack him.

Wanda Maximoff floated in the air, picking up Grimm left and right off the ground.

Some crashed down while others were taken down by Falcon who was raining down fire on the Grimm.

"Coco Adel?"

Coco blinked up to see the Shield bearer holding his hand out to her

She took the hand and he helped her up

"Yes"

"Steve Rogers" Steve introduced himself "I was sent here with my team to get you guys out of here. You're teammates Fox and Velvet have been found and are safe"

Coco blinked once more before registering what the spangled man said.

The rest of her team was safe and sound.

She let out a sigh of relief and gratitude.

"Thank YOU" Coco Shouted in surprise when Steve abruptly grabbed her and jumped way from a Deathstalkers stinger

"Stay here" Steve said, setting down Coco and ran at the scorpion Grimm.

Cap threw his shield at one of the pincers which bounced of the first one, then bounced off the second one giving Cap enough room to jump at it.

The shield returned to Caps hands just in time as the stinger bounced of the shield.

Steve flipped through the air and landed on the Deathstalkers head, jamming his shield right through the armored plating of the Grimm.

The Deathstalker screeched in pain and moved to use its stinger against Steve which proved to be its own downfall.

Steve jumped away with perfect timing and the Deathstalker impaled and killed itself with its own pincer.

The Deathstalker let out a pathetic whine, slumping down, dead and unmoving.

Steve's eyes spotted a gathering of Grimm in one area.

"QROW" Steve shouted at the Huntsmen who had just taken down another Ursa, this one being a Major

Qrow turned to Steve who shouted while throwing his shield

"FASTBALL"

Qrow stumbled slightly at the sudden shout but quickly jumped back, reared back his scythe and struck the shield.

The shield proceeded to tear through an entire cluster of Beowolves, effectively killing most of them. It bounced off more Beowolves before Cap ran in and grabbed his shield back.

Qrow only just now realized what he had done and was now grinning crazily.

"Alright" Qrow said to himself "Can't deny that. That was fucking awesome"

Yatsuhashi and Coco's jaws dropped in stunned awe. Holy fuck!

But it was replaced with slight dread as more Grimm appeared.

"Shit" Qrow remarked "We must be in the middle a nest or gathering of some kind. This place must have some really potent fucking sap if they keep coming"

"Oh" Falcon said, still in the air

"What?" Wanda asked

"We've got more incoming" Falcon said "Airborne"

Wanda looked up and saw several Griffons descending on down.

"I got em" Sam said, moving to fight the flyers in his own turf

"Careful Sam" Steve warned, fending off a Boarbatusk

Wanda eventually landed in front of both Coco and Yatsuhashi who was holding a still unconscious Professor Peach.

"Are you both alright?" Wanda asked

"Yes, we're still standing" Coco said

"Good to know" Wanda said, looking at Peach "Is she alright?"

"When we got attack, there was an explosion of dust that made us all fly back. We saw Peach near a rock with a sizeable dent" Coco explained

"She may have a concussion" Yatsuhashi stated

"Alright then" Wanda said "Keep her safe"

"Look out" Coco shouted, rushing past Wanda to smack a Boarbatusk away

Wanda blinked at the display of strength but remembered Ozpin and Goodwitch giving them a basic rundown of what Huntsmen and Huntresses, even in training, are capable of.

"Alright, the three of us will keep her safe" Wanda said to the two who nodded in agreement

Steve and Qrow were fighting off the Grimm on the ground whilst Sam was flying in and around the Griffon's that tried to take a bite out of him.

He used his machine guns to gradually whittle away at the Grimm, targeting the joints of their wings that were attached to the bodies.

Spinning and weaving through the air, Sam flew right at a Griffon using his goggles to target the wings joints.

He fired his missiles and they connected.

Sam flew over the head of the Griffon and landed on its back.

The edges glowed and he tore through both wings.

The Grimm screeched in agony plummeting to its demise down below.

Sam grinned to himself, moving to take on the other Griffons

Steve was pounding down a Boarbatusk with his shield, aware of a Beowulf running up behind him.

He was about to strike it with his shield when a silver, blue blur tripped onto its back.

Steve killed the boar before whirling around and smashing his shield into the head of the Grimm, taking it out.

"What took you so long?" Steve asked Pietro who had arrived on the scene.

"Oh you know, slow people"

Several arrows embedded themselves into Grim that were beginning to surround Wanda's group.

They all exploded a second later.

A Creep Grimm suddenly began convulsing about making sharp jolts with its body, crying out in pain until it collapsed.

Ant-man then grew to full size further stunning Coco and Yatsuhashi.

"COCO"

The leader of her team turned and smiled, seeing Velvet and Fox were alright.

"Can you believe these people?" Fox said in amazement seeing the Avengers in action, working in tandem to take down the Grimm.

It was truly a sight to behold.

"They work together so seamlessly" Velvet whispered

Coco would like to say that she's proud of her teams development in both power and teamwork.

But to get to this level of synchronization, power and capability? That may take a lot longer than she'd expected.

Qrow had taken out the last of the Grimm surrounding him, looking around to Hawkeye taking on a Deathstalker on his own.

"HEY CLINT" Qrow called out to the marksman "Take out the tail"

Clint wordlessly pulled out a sharp edged arrow(not Vibranium) and fired at the joint that connected the gold stinger to the rest of the tail.

It cut through the joint and the stinger fell, embedding itself into the head of the Deathstalker.

All that was left now was one last Deathstalker which Ant-man faced.

It charged right at Scott who shrunk down and jumped back.

"Oh, I hope this works" Scott said, pulling out a small disk.

He flung it at the charging Deathstalker. The moment the disk touched the Deathstalker it shrunk down to the size of cockroach making all present who had not seen such a display slack jawed in disbelief.

Scott walked over to the tiny Deathstalker and promptly stepped on it.

"Ew" Wanda remarked

The Avengers and Qrow assembled around team CFVY.

"Are you guys alright?" Steve asked the team

"We are now" Coco admitted gratefully "Thanks to you guys. We were kind of on our last legs here after fighting for so long"

"We're just glad you're all standing on your own two feet" Steve said, looking over to the still knocked out Professor Peach.

"She got hurt in an explosion" Yatsuhashi explained "I believe she has a concussion"

"We'll get her back to beacon and get medical attention" Qrow said, igniting a flare and contacting the pilot that brought them here

Coco in the meantime approached Rogers.

"Um excuse me" Coco said politely "Mister uh…"

"Steve Rogers"

"Coco Adel" Coco said in turn "Forgive me for being rude but who are you people?"

Steve glanced over to the others seeing Clint pick up several arrows of his that were lying around, Pietro and Wanda conversing with Scott and Sam.

He turned back to Coco

"We're the Avengers" Steve said "We're friends of Ozpin and Glynda. We're a bit…new on the scene"

"New?" Fox remarked "You sure didn't look that way a few minutes ago"

"Where and how did you learn to fight like that?" Yatsuhashi asked

"Can I…take a picture of you" Velvet whispered from behind the largest member of their team

Steve gave her an odd look making her blush even more.

"I'm a…" Velvet mumbled that last part

"Hmmm?"

"She's a photographer" Coco explained "She really likes taking photos of things that catch her eye. And well…"

Steve let out a small laugh

"Sure" Steve said politely to the rabbit Faunus "After we get back"

Velvet could only nod rapidly further making her more adorable in Steve's eyes.

Everyone then heard the telltale signs of the bullhead approaching

"Our rides here people" Qrow said "Let's go"

 _Scene cut, Beacon Academy_

After the whole ordeal of today, the Avengers chose to retire for the night leaving Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow to discuss today's events.

"They fought together like a well-oiled machine" Qrow described the fights in the forest "Those video clips we saw are nothing compared to actually seeing it. Cap and I even managed to pull off our own little combo. Threw his shield at me and reeled by my Scythe and WHAM. Knocked the Frisbee right through some Grimm like knives to butter"

"Sounds like you had fun" Ozpin remarked

"Can't deny it" Qrow slurred, already drinking again "Damn near unstoppable. They'd make great sparring buddies"

"Clearly" Glynda said stoically

"Gotta admit Ozzy" Qrow said "Maybe you did make the right choice. These guys…they can really be the leverage we need in fighting our enemies and keeping the peace"

"That's all I hope for old friend" Ozpin said "That's all I want"

 _Scene cut_

Cinder Fall, one of the members of Salem's personal inner circle and in her mind future Fall Maiden.

She sat alone in a room with three other beds.

Her travel companions and herself had been roaming around Vale for some time, tracking their rather elusive target.

Even with Salem's teachings it will still be difficult in finding the current Fall Maiden.

But regardless, Cinder was completely confident that they will find the Fall Maiden and take her power as her own.

Cinder couldn't help the sinister grin that appeared on her face at the thought of gaining such overwhelming power.

"Cinder"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Cinder looked up to see one her companions, Emerald Sustrai.

"Yes Emerald?"

"Have you seen this?" Emerald held out her scroll for Cinder who took it out her hands.

Cinder analyzed the screenshot on Emeralds scroll.

"The Avengers?" Cinder said "And what are they, a new music group?"

"They recently saved a town from the White Fang and Grimm" Emerald said "In one day"

"And this is interesting? How?"

"The displayed…abilities and techniques that I don't think anyone on Remnant has ever seen" Emerald said

"I'd rather not dwell on minor news Emerald" Cinder stated "We have a job to do and it's best we focus on it"

"Yes Cinder" Emerald said, taking back her scroll

Oh how little they knew

 **Man I am having a plain old blast writing this story.**

 **Like it is insane at how quickly I mapped out as to what is going to happen, I've never had that before.**

 **With Noble Justice and Along Came A Spider I follow the basic stuff of the universe in which they are sent but sometimes I have writers block.**

 **But here? for some reason at this very moment, I got nothing stopping me and I just wanna write more. I really wanna make this thing catch up to both my top two stories and I want this to be my third hit.**

 **I'm proud of what I've gotten so far and I wanna add more to it**

 **Now before we go on, some of you will notice at how quickly the Avengers take out the Grimm and how weak they made CFVY look**

 **Let me remind you that this is taking place a year before the start of RWBY. Meaning CFVY is in their first year and just beginning.**

 **Second, the Avengers are seasoned, battle hardened fighters who have been doing this for a LONG time.**

 **I stated in my first chapter the only people that can match and even outclass are veteran Huntsmen like Qrow, the group of which he is a part of, Torchwick to an extent, Adam Taurus as well and Salem's group. Cinder eventually because if she fought the Avengers right now, while the fight would be good she would eventually get overwhelmed even with Emerald and Mercury's aid.**

 **So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter cause this one is one of my favorites that I've ever written simply because of the exchange between Steve and Ozpin.**

 **I always love writing about clashing ideologies and methods**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuing where we left off, the last chapter was my best one so far, in my own personal opinion and I'm gonna work hard on trying to top myself in the coming chapters.**

 **So once you guys read the title of this chapter it'll be obvious what will be the main focus of this chapter because that's the natural next step. And I've already gotten several reviews on asking whether or not Spider-man will be joining in.**

 **Guys it's MCU Avengers. Of course Spidey is gonna join in, just like Vision and Strange, Hulk and Thor and other MCU characters will appear. It's all within a matter of time so hold on to your butts cause there's a lot more to come.**

 **But once again SPIDER-MAN WILL ENTER THIS STORY**

 **Also if you're wondering or have any questions on the strength of Captain America, cause this has been on my mind since I started this crossover, watch this video here to get a basis of Cap's strength level up to this point. And mind you, this is without Aura**

 **watch?v=eKucyFap_KE**

 **That's all I wanna say right now, got a lot on my mind that I need to transfer over into the page**

 **So as usual**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 4: Getting Adjusted

The next day, team CFVY was seen back in Beacon, well and rested with some injuries but nothing to notable.

Several people asked as to what happened in Forever Fall for them to return back with an unconscious professor.

Some even said they saw some strangely dressed individuals exiting the bullhead and have been spotting them around Beacon and Vale.

All team CFVY did was enigmatically state they were rescued by a group of remarkable individuals.

When they were on their way back to Beacon, Coco couldn't help herself in asking just who were these people that saved them.

Who were these Avengers? Where did they come from? What was their relations to Ozpin? How long have they been doing this? And how is it that no one had ever heard of them?

When they were debriefed on their mission, Ozpin said something rather peculiar to them that took them a while to process

"Try not making such a big deal out of this please?" Ozpin said whimsically

Coco contemplated on those words all night until falling asleep.

It wasn't until she had woken up had she gotten her answer

Yatsuhashi basically stated that they could openly talk about the Avengers without giving much away.

Coco found that idea yet somewhat enticing.

So for the next week, a rumor mill began to generate across Beacon and even to Vale.

Students occasionally spoke to one another about this mysterious new team that rescued the current best first years of team CFVY.

It was ironic really as some had already seen the individuals that saved CFVY yet they didn't even realize it.

The Avengers already made news but it was brief. Though they are still on the mind of the public and news of their actions in Aurora Town were starting to spread, they were still relatively unknown.

Steve himself couldn't help but find it somewhat amusing at the rumors being thrown around right now.

It was strangely refreshing as he walked down one of the hallways of beacon alongside Glynda who was showing him around the rest of the academy.

"This hallway is primarily for weapons instructions as well as a welding and customization room for students" Glynda said

"Right, Clint's told me he's been through here. Told me he's working on something" Steve said

"Mm" Glynda pondered "Perhaps some upgrades to his arsenal. I have noticed that there is a large collection of books that Clint has taken focusing on the mechanics of weaponry and combining it with dust"

"That answers that question" Steve said

"What about you Steve?" Glynda asked "Have you considered in getting a weapon of your own?"

"No not really" Steve said "I'm comfortable with what I have. That shield has saved my life and many others for years"

"I'll take your word for it" Glynda humored the super soldier

Steve smirked at the professor, looking ahead a moment later. He blinked in surprise and saw a familiar pair of ears staring out at the window, alone.

"Velvet" Steve called out to her

The rabbit Faunus jumped and looked over to who called out her name. she then proceeded to blush furiously and tried to ease away from Cap who came up to her with Glynda Goodwitch.

"You're…." Velvet squeaked out

"Are you well Velvet?" Steve asked kindly further making the young Huntress blush

To think she would meet one of the people who saved her and her team so soon. And here was their leader, speaking to her and asking how is her well being!

"MfMn" Velvet said under her breath

"Pardon?"

"I'm fine" She said just a little louder

"Good to know" Steve said earnestly "We've been slightly busy adjusting ourselves to here we didn't have time to come and check up on you and your team"

Velvets face was as red as a tomato. Not just from the man's words but simply being in his presence. He held such a commanding aura but one you could trust and believe in simply with the small things that he does.

"Velvet" Steve spoke once more, this time with a slight edge

She then looked up and saw him intently stare at her with slight concern. More specifically her ears.

"Velvet, what happened to your ears?" Steve asked

They were clearly ruffled and slightly bruised on the inside.

Velvet then turned slightly pale

"Um, I…uh" Velvet began to stammer.

"Velvet" Now Professor Goodwitch spoke to her "Your ears were not like that when you returned from Forever Fall. What happened? How did you hurt them?"

"It was an accident" Velvet said quickly and unconvincingly which reflected off of Steve and Glynda

"Velvet" Glynda said sternly "Have you been bullied recently?"

Before she could answer, someone else called out her name

"There you are Vel"

The trio looked up to see another trio. The rest of team CFVY were approaching their teammate.

"Hey Vel" Coco said, placing a hand on her comrades shoulder

She then turned over and her eyes widened upon seeing Steve and Glynda, Yatsuhashi and Fox sharing similar reactions.

"Mister Rogers" Coco stammered out "Uh sir, I mean…uh"

"Easy Miss Adel" Steve said respectfully

"I'm sorry" Coco breathed out "It's just...i-i-i-i-i-I, don't know what to say"

"Just take a breath" Steve advised "And relax"

Coco took the words of the First Avenger and exhaled, feeling herself leveling out her thoughts

"Sorry about that" Coco said sheepishly "I just didn't expect to meet you so soon after last week"

"Well we never left" Steve joked "Just wanted to make sure you guys were well and fine"

"Thanks to you, we are" Yatsuhashi said humbly

"But I wish to speak with the four of your" Steve said now sternly "More specifically, on your teammate Velvet"

"Velvet?" Coco said in confusion looking to her friend "Velvet what is he…."

Coco's eyes landed on her ears.

"Velvet" Coco said in a low tone "What happened to your ears?"

Velvet couldn't help but fidget under all the gazes she was receiving from everyone around her. She flinched when she felt a strong but gentle hand get placed on her shoulder.

It was Steve's

"Velvet" Steve said softly "We're not trying to force anything on you. But your teammates are concerned and they don't want to see you bullied so easily. They are here for a reason. To be there for you to rely on and them rely on you"

"That's right Vel" Fox said with a true smile "We're your friends. You can talk to us"

"And tell us the assholes who did this to you" Coco said happily, cracking her knuckles

"Ahem" Glynda coughed

"So we can turn them over to Professor Goodwitch for proper disciplinary measures" Yatsuhashi quickly recovered for his leader.

Coco shot the giant a thankful glance

"Quite right" Glynda stated

Vel felt herself tear up at everyone's words, sniffling slightly

"I didn't really get a good look at them" Velvet admitted "They grabbed my ears roughly and ran off laughing"

While the rest grew angry at the actions of the students here at Beacon, Steve felt something all too similar with her. Something he had dealt with for nearly his entire life, even after receiving the super soldier serum. A sort of kinship with her.

"Everyone" Steve spoke up, cutting into the tense air at the moment "Is it alright if I spoke with Miss Scarlatina alone?"

That garnered surprised looks from everyone.

"If it's alright with Velvet" Coco said, looking to the still timid girl

"It's fine" Velvet shyly stated

"Walk with me Velvet" Steve said "I'll catch up to you later Glynda, I know my way around here a lot better now"

Glynda shot Steve with a slightly concerned glance, but conceded nonetheless.

"Well see you back at the dorm, ok?" Coco said kindly to Velvet who only nodded.

"Come on Velvet, I know this place that has a great viewpoint" Steve gestured for the Faunus to follow which she did

The moment the two were out of earshot, Coco turned to Glynda.

"Is she going to be alright?" Coco asked with worry

"Knowing Mister Rogers" Glynda said, displaying a rare small smile "She's going to be just fine"

The walk with Steve was met with relative silence.

She couldn't really help as she had absolutely no idea as to what Steve wanted to talk about. All Velvet could do is follow after Steve.

Their path lead to the outside of beacon and eventually the Cliffside overlooking the seas. What Velvet saw legitimately took her breath away.

The sun was over the waters at an angle that made the sea sparkle like gems. The air was just right and the winds blowing added a calm serenity to the area that Velvet couldn't even describe.

"Great view, wouldn't you agree?"

Velvet only nodded, still enamored by this place. It's funny at how she's been here for several months now and had never even discovered this place.

"I found this place the day after we came back to Beacon from Forever Fall" Steve explained to her "Ever since then, I've been coming back here at once every morning and once every night. Found it to be a good place to think or clear my head whenever I have too much on it"

"It's beautiful" Velvet said

"It is" Steve nodded "Funny isn't it? Some of the most simple things in life are some of the best small details you need to get through a day"

Velvet nodded once more, finding the wisdom in Steve's words.

"I can understand why you don't like talking about it" Steve said suddenly

Velvet was unsure of what Steve was speaking of, but her gut told her she had a pretty good idea.

"Before I was well, this(gestured to his body), I was a scrawny little kid who was too stupid to ever run away from a fight or back down from any person who was clearly stronger than me"

Now Velvet snapped her head to Steve and saw the faraway look in his eyes. It was the eyes of a man who had been through a great deal in his life, and yet here he stands with the same beliefs and morals he began with.

Steve let out a mirthful laugh

"Every day, at least once, some guys with an attitude and an ego the size of this cliff would always shove punch or kick me just for the hell of it. Just cause he felt good in doing it. Now me being the guy that I was, I took it cause I didn't want to cause a scene or ever burden anybody with my problems"

Velvet was at a loss for words here.

She didn't expect somebody she had just met to be speaking on something that seemed very personal to him.

"But every time I saw something that I knew had to be defended, I knew had to be fought for, I ran in without a second thought and every time got my ass handed to me" Steve said, smiling at all the alleyways, streets and parking lots he got beat up in "But the thing is, no matter how many times I did get punched down, I always got back up because I knew if I ever didn't then they'd never let me live it down. They'd let you keep running forever. But there's also the fact that even when it seemed like I was alone, I had a friend who always was there to give the boost I needed to get back on my feet even in the worst of circumstances"

Steve looked to Velvet now, noticing that she was holding back tears.

"I think, Velvet, that you're incredibly brave for coming here to this school to become a Huntress even with all the discrimination and bullying that you face" Steve said "And I have a feeling that you'll grow up to be one of the greatest heroes of the next generation"

Now tears were streaming down her face. Aside from her team and parents, nobody was ever that kind to her. It wasn't just the fact that he said it, it was how he said it. The conviction, the power and the understanding behind those words.

"Just here's one piece of advice I'll give you" Placing a hand on her trembling shoulder "You have a group of people known as your team and from the looks of it, they really care about you. So don't forget about them. It's something I always have and something you will to because those friends, they're with you until the end of the line. Can you do that? Not for me but for yourself and your team?"

Velvet nodded reverently, now openly sobbing tears of determination and happiness. She couldn't help herself in hugging Steve tightly.

He initially was surprised by the action but returned the hug.

It was like an older brother holding his younger sister ensuring that whatever happens, things will turn out alright(Speaking from experience here guys).

Velvet then backed away blushing madly, Steve chuckling at her expression.

"It's alright Velvet" Steve said with a smile "If you ever need anyone to talk to other than your friends, I'm here"

Velvet gave the super soldier a happy smile and nodded, leaving on a more happier note.

Steve held his smile, feeling a sense of kinship forming with the young girl.

"Well now, that was truly something special"

Ozpin came up from behind and joined Steve on the Cliffside.

"I go looking for you to speak with you only to find you here already getting into the role of a professor" Ozpin idly said, taking a sip out of his cup

"Not exactly" Steve said, turning back to the scenery "I'm just…helping out someone who needed it"

"Quite" Oz said "Very inspirational, I could understand why Sam speaks of you being like this. I find it refreshing"

"Hmmm" Steve said "What do you need me for Ozpin?"

"Just checking up on you I guess" Ozpin said honestly "Wanting to see if you are comfortable"

"Thanks for that then" Steve said with an appreciative nod

"Indeed" Oz said "I do care about the well being of my faculty"

Steve snorted at that

"You do realize that we're not teachers yet. We wouldn't even know what kind of class to teach or if we're even ready for it" Steve pointed out

"With your type of character? It wouldn't really matter I believe" Oz countered

"Right" Steve humored the headmaster

The duo lapsed into silence, the only sounds being the wind, the rustle of leaves and grass and the occasional chatter from the academy from afar.

"I strive towards moments like these, Steve" Ozpin said, sounding much older than he appeared "I know and have seen too much just like you have. I'm eternally grateful for you coming in to helping us in our fight, one that isn't yours to begin with"

"Yeah well" Steve looked down "We all have our own mistakes we need to atone for. And sometimes, to achieve these small moments of peace means that you will have to get your hands dirty"

"Quite" Ozpin said "Oh and I just remembered. A colleague and old friend of mine is stopping by tomorrow. James Ironwood from Atlas along with his associate Specialist Winter Schnee"

"Ironwood?" Steve mulled that name over in his head. Where had he heard that name before since coming here.

"He is the headmaster of the Atlas Academy in the kingdom of Atlas"

"Right" Steve recalled that piece of information after his studies on the world at large "I take it he wants to meet the Avengers"

"You'd be correct in that regard" Ozpin said "He is a member of my group"

"He knows then?"

"Extensively"

"Then at least that's out of the way"

"But I believe I should warn you" Ozpin said "James is a bit of blunt and somewhat arrogant individual. I trust him greatly and he is my friend and ally but he may come off as a man who believes in his own methods at times"

"Not the first time we've faced someone like that before" Steve said blankly, thinking back to his old ally

"Winter is a bit more entirely professional when around us" Ozpin said "But she is a formidable opponent to say the least"

"Then I'll go tell the others" Steve said

 _Scene cut_

Sam Wilson currently was doing a set of pull ups to round out the night.

It had been a somewhat uneventful week following their foray into the Forever Fall Forests. Still, he kept up his regiment of exercise every day.

Finishing his last pull up, Sam dropped to the ground letting out calming breaths while stretching out.

"Sam"

Sam glanced behind him.

"Hey Cap" Sam grinned "Heard from Glynda today that you went and helped that bunny girl from last week out"

"Yeah well she reminded me of someone I knew from the past" Steve said

"Clearly" Sam said "You know you are a better teacher then most of us say"

"You do realize that we're all going to be doing this right?"

"Yes, but mostly you"

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Why wouldn't it be you?"

"Now you're just pawning it off on me"

"Didn't you 'train' the New Avengers?"

"Most of them were already trained Sam"

"Not by you"

"This isn't going away any time soon is it?"

"Not even"

Steve only hung his head with a slightly defeated sigh making Sam chuckle at his expense.

"So what's up Cap?" Sam finally asked

"We're meeting someone important tomorrow" Steve said "Ozpin told me he's from the kingdom of Atlas and that he's a part of their 'group'"

"So he knows about us then" Sam assumed

"More than likely" Steve said "But it's better to be prepared. Gotta tell the rest of the team about tomorrow"

"You may have to wait a while for everyone" Sam said

"Why?"

"Well I know Scott is the weapons forge" Sam said "Told me he needs to create more of those disks he uses. Wanda is back in her own room. Pietro and Clint on the other hand…"

 _With said Avengers_

"Pietro are you sure about this place?" Clint remarked following the speedster around the streets of Vale.

"Not really" Pietro admitted with a grin "All I know is music is good and drinks are even better"

Clint rolled his eyes at his silver haired friend.

He's just so impulsive sometimes. Then again, it probably comes with ability to go at supersonic speeds in a second so impatience comes with the whole package.

In all honesty Clint was here to make sure nothing goes to out of hand and that Wanda had asked him to keep Pietro out of trouble as much as he could.

"I swear, if we end up going to jail cause of you, you're off the Avengers" Clint dryly deadpanned

Pietro only chortled at the comment but then saw Clint's expression didn't change.

"You're kidding right?' Pietro asked his smile dropping somewhat

Clint's expression didn't change

"Hey Clint" Pietro said "HEY, you're joking with me right now, right?"

"Is that the club?"

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION"

"Must be" Clint noted "No other place with that type of music blaring"

"CLINT"

"Man the outside looks dingy as all hell"

"YOU SUCK AT ARCHERY"

"Fine, might as well check it out"

Clint began walking towards with Pietro now vocally complaining.

The two entered the bar to see the dance floor filled to the brim.

"So this is the place huh?" Clint shouted over the music "Gotta say, if I weren't married with kids I would have loved coming here"

"What have you forgotten how to live dangerously?" Pietro yelled back

Clint only deadpanned at Pietro who grinned and walked on down to the bar.

"He's going to be the death of me" Clint sighed

He then felt the presence of individuals beside him and looked over to his side to find a pair of twins.

"Another pair of twins?" Clint remarked "Please don't tell me one of you has mind control?"

Melanie and Militia only glanced at one another in confusion.

Clint sighed "Right you haven't met his sister"

"Sister?" Melanie said "Are you referring to Pietro?"

"So he has been here before" Clint said in confirmation "I'm amazed he can stay in one spot long enough to actually get to know the people around here"

"Who are you?" Militia questioned

"His comrade and friend" Clint said "And who are you young ladies? The muscle of the club?"

The twins now held a proud posture

"Yes we are" Melanie declared

"Right" Clint scanned the crowd and spotted Pietro at the bar speaking with the bartender

"Excuse me girls, I've got an idiot to keep under control" Clint said, waving the two off.

Clint walked around the dance floor over to Pietro who was having a joking conversation with the bartender Junior.

"And then I ran in and literally lined up all the bullets they had in a line in front of them" Pietro gloated "Man you should have seen their faces"

"With the speed I saw, I'm pretty sure I have an idea of what their faces looked like" Junior remarked

"Yeah, and the thing is I really don't know the limits of my speed" Pietro said cockily while flexing his muscles "Who knows how fast I really am"

"Fast enough for me to plant an arrow in your ass"

Junior looked over to Clint in confusion only for Pietro to groan and plant his head on the bar.

"That was only one time Clint" Pietro complained

"Yup, and I promised myself that I'd never let you live that down" Clint declared with a smirk "Someone's gotta keep your ego in check"

"In case you forgot I already have Wanda for that" Pietro dryly said "And I'm not Stark if you were wondering"

"No but you're sometimes like my son whenever he acts up and thinks he's better than me" Clint said

Pietro snorted "Whatever you say old man"

Clint's brow twitched momentarily which was unseen by Junior and Pietro. He briefly glided over his hidden weapon.

'Nobody has to know' Clint thought to himself

"So how long have you known speedy here?" Junior asked

"A while now" Clint said "Helped him and his sister find their place in our team"

"Really?" Junior said with slight interest

"Oh yeah" Clint said, throwing an arm around the silver haired Avenger "Before I met him, he was a problem child"

"Not always" Pietro said with a huff, taking a swig of his drink

"Pietro, whenever you and Wanda dropped by my home or I came over to see you guys, your sister told me all the stupid crap you've done and sometimes try to do" Clint said

"I have a short attention span" Pietro defended "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing you moron" Clint nudged the speedster who glared at the archer but couldn't keep it up, letting out a chuckle

"Hmmm, comradery" Junior noted "Not something I see that often"

Junior placed a glass in front of Clint and poured him a drink "First one's on me"

Clint lifted the glass in salute and thanks, downing it quickly.

"Oh" Clint made a face "Not bad"

"That's one of our stronger drinks, I got that…" Junior stopped speaking when he spotted a familiar face.

Arching a brow, both men looked over to their side to see a well-dressed man with a bowler hat, orange hair that covered one eye and a cane.

Pietro shrugged it off, but Clint eyed him with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Excuse me gentlemen" Junior said, leaving the two to themselves as he went over to the other man at the bar

Pietro went back to his drink but Clint kept his eyes on the cane man.

In his years on the field as an agent of shield and as a master marksman, Clint has learned a great deal on recognizing the kinds of people that catch his eye. It was how he recruited Natasha into Shield rather than executing her as he was originally ordered to do.

Now, Clint eyed the man in the white suit with the cane.

It took Clint a moment but he knew who he was looking at.

Career criminal with the confidence, power and resources to remain that way. He had an air of experience around him meaning that he had been doing this for quite some time.

Before Junior reached the man, he had glanced over and locked eyes with Clint.

The two shared a prolonged gaze, neither flinching or backing down.

There wasn't a silent exchange. More of a measure up to see what either was capable of.

This of course didn't last as Junior had come up to him and he needed to speak with the owner.

Turning to Junior, he greeted the man.

"What can I do you for Roman" Junior asked respectfully

"Just needed a couple of men that I can borrow" Roman replied "It's for a short while only"

Junior eyed Torchwick warily before sighing

"Alright how many do you need?"

"Not many, only several" Torchwick said, swirling his drink around "It's a small job, nothing serious. They'll be back before you know it"

Junior nodded "Alright, I'll call up the best I have if it's gonna be quick"

"My compliments then" Torchwick said, holding up a hundred lien

Junior accepted the cash

"Before you go" Roman spoke up, regaining Junior's attention "I would like to ask who those two men are over on the other side of the bar"

Junior quirked a brow and briefly looked over to the two who were conversing with one another.

"They're new around here. Apparently they got a team or something passing through Beacon" Junior said

"Oh. And do you know their names?"

"Just them two. Silver hair is Pietro, the other is Clint"

"Hmmm" Roman eyed them more intently now.

He was a man who prided himself on knowledge on what went on in Remnant, and more specifically Vale.

The master criminal couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen those faces somewhere before.

Roman decided to brush it aside for now, instead focusing on his upcoming job.

 _Back at beacon_

Wanda strolled through the now empty halls of Beacon as it was night time and most of the students and faculty had retired to their beds.

She knew that currently her brother was once again out on the town, exploring the city.

The twin could take comfort in the fact that Clint was with him making sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

She was then broken out of her thoughts when she heard some clanging noises followed by some frustrated cursing.

Curious, Wanda followed down the path that eventually led her to the front door into the weapons forge.

There were some sounds of tools clattering about.

Wanda pushed the door open and saw a large room, the size of a moderately large lecture room.

Work stations for different nuances in a Huntsmen's weapons were scattered about on the main floor.

On the left was a staircase up to the second floor which held multiple metals and other materials needed in constructing and repairing weapons.

On the right hand side was a large wall filled to the brim with all sorts of tools, each with its own variation. There were mechanisms on the bottom which allowed access to tools out of reach or tools one would search for.

And on the opposite end was a glass panel which lead to what seemed to be another shooting range. This was one was clearly for testing the new weapons.

Wanda finished her observation the room and glanced around to see what could have made all that noise in here.

She got her answer in the form of Scott Lang mulling over his Ant-man helmet and suit.

"Scott" Wanda said in surprise, jolting the hero out from his concentration

"Holy crap" Scott inhaled

"Sorry about that" Wanda said sheepishly "Didn't mean to sneak up on you. I just heard something fall in here"

Scott exhaled, rubbing his chest.

"Yeah, yeah" Scott murmured, getting his breath under control "Yeah that was me"

"Clearly" Wanda said, now amused "But why are you in here so late?"

"Meh" Scott shrugged "Couldn't really sleep tonight. A lot on my mind"

"It seems to be a trend going on around the team" Wanda noted "Even with Ozpin and Glynda"

"I can imagine" Scott said, returning to his work on his suit "After everything that they learned and everything we learned. That'll keep you up for a while"

"True" Wanda said, taking a seat opposite to Scott "So what are you doing here?"

"Since I couldn't sleep, I'd figure I'd work on my suit" Scott said, fiddling with some internal wires "Adjust it to the world around us"

"How exactly?" Wanda asked with interest

"Well after coming to this world I figured I should familiarize myself with something I know quite well. So I focused on learning about the gadgets and tech here since I have a master's degree in electrical engineering. For the most part, there are a lot of similarities to our world. But the one thing I'm trying to figure out is the whole foldable weapons deal"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember how the weapons here can apparently have varying uses and looks?" Scott asked getting a nod from Wanda "I figured that we can maybe incorporate that kind of tech into our suits and arsenals. Like maybe I can had my helmet and suit be stored into a small little suitcase or had a headset of some kind so I can just press a button and whammo, suit is on and ready for action"

Wanda nodded her head, clearly impressed with the ex-convicts ideas and abilities.

"I wish I was as smart as you were" Wanda dully said, picking up a screw with her powers

Scott snorted

"Why would you need to be? You have that"

Wanda had a strained smile "If only. These powers…I did not ask for them and yet I chose to see what would happen"

Scott stopped working and glanced up at Wanda who had a slightly pained look on her face.

"You know" Scott said awkwardly "I never really asked about your powers. How you and your brother got them. I heard it was from that scepter thingy"

"Yes it was" Wanda nodded "How'd you know about that?"

"Clint told me during our time in Wakanda" Clint said "Told me he was proud to see the heroes you two had become"

At that, Wanda gave Scott a true genuine smile. She had looked up to Clint greatly, in some ways a lot more than Steve or the other Avengers prior. And she knew Pietro held the same feeling even though he'd never admit it out loud. They even got to visit his home and meet his family. It was when Pietro learned that Clint had named his son after Pietro was that her brother actually teared up and pulled the archer into a hug that Clint returned.

"I only wish that we had started out that way" Wanda said somewhat dejectedly

"Hey now we all make our mistakes" Scott said "One's that we try to make up for everyday"

Wanda looked at Scott and recognized something about him that she saw within her.

"What did you do?" Wanda asked

Scott paused once more and this time set his helmet down

"I let down my daughter" Scott said bitterly to himself "I got caught doing something Stupid and got sent to jail for three years. I worked for this company that was embezzling money out of their own customers and clients and well I hated that. I snuck into their main office, hacked into the mainframe and gave all the money back to those they had stolen it from"

Wanda was surprised at that, but she didn't get to respond as Scott continued on.

"I used to be a bit of a petty criminal really" Scott reminisced "Stealing stuff mostly from the rich, seeing who I can help. It was then I had Cassie, my daughter. She means everything to me cause she's the only person who ever looked at me and loved me unconditionally"

Wanda found herself enraptured in his tale

"But I let her down so many times" Scott said sadly "I missed three birthday, Christmas's, Thanksgivings, Halloweens. All because I thought I was doing the right thing"

Silence hung between the two.

"What happened then?" Wanda finally asked

"I got my chance at redemption" Scott simply stated "Becoming Ant-man, becoming the hero my daughter always saw me as. That meant the world to me and I took it without a second glance"

Wanda smiled at the ex-convict.

"Looks like we're both trying to find redemption" Wanda said making Scott chuckle

"Well I think you've done a pretty good job so far" Scott said "I mean, you are still an Avenger"

"So are you" Wanda said, making Scott blink "You've been an Avenger since you joined us, even if its Caps team"

Scott stared at Wanda, slightly stunned by her words. He then broke out a grin of true gratitude.

"Thanks Wanda, that means a lot"

 _The next day_

A pitch black bullhead marked by the symbol of the Atlas kingdom on both sides flew over the city of vale, straight towards Beacon Academy.

It arrived at one of the landing bays in a matter of minutes and upon landing out stepped two individuals, one male with black hair and gray sides and one female with hair as white as snow.

General James Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas Academy with his lieutenant, Atlas Specialist Winter Schnee.

Since the two had been here multiple times prior, a guide nor guard was needed for them to find their way to Ozpins office.

With quick haste, the Altesian duo went about their pathway until reaching the elevator that would take them right up to Ozpins office.

They soon arrived and walked out the elevator to see a rather unusual assembly of people.

There were those James and Winter recognized being Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow. But then there were the six individuals standing around the office

"James" Ozpin greeted pleasantly, approaching the fellow headmaster "It is good to see you once more"

"Likewise Ozpin" James said, shaking hands

"Winter good to see you once more" Ozpin said to the Schnee who nodded respectfully

"Glynda" James said to the Huntress "Qrow"

"Sup Jimmy" Qrow said, flask in hand

"You will refer to him as Ironwood Qrow" Winter said tersely

"Hmmm?" Qrow said in confusion "Oh Ice Queen, didn't see you there. Forgot you were coming"

Winter could only grit her teeth in annoyance. God how she hated how easily he could get under her skin.

"If you two don't mind" Ozpin lightly said "We have business to attend to"

Winter acknowledged what Oz had implicitly requested whilst Qrow went back to his drink.

"I take it that these are the Avengers you spoke of" James stated as fact then opinion

"Indeed they are"

Steve stepped forward and offered his hand to the general who took it

"Steve Rogers sir" Steve said respectfully, his time in the army coming into play "Captain America"

"James Ironwood" The general said in turn "I take it from you going first and your status as 'Captain' that you're the leader of this team"

"Yup" Sam answered for his friend "Sam Wilson, The Falcon. His wingman"

Some of the Avengers and Qrow and Ozpin chuckled at the pun.

The Avengers then went down the line and introduced themselves to James and Winter.

"I take it that Ozpin had informed you of our 'situation'" Steve said after introductions were done

"More or less" James said warily "Forgive me for finding it hard to believe"

"Don't worry about it" Clint remarked "This is pretty new to us as well"

"But from the tales that Ozpin told me, it didn't seem that far out of the realm of possibility in your line of work" Ironwood said

"It could be said about your little organization to" Sam said

"Forgive me once more when I say I find that hard to believe" Ironwood wryly said "Magic and maidens are one thing. But interdimensional beings with powers beyond our understanding? I think that may be pushing it"

"Well you're looking at it Jimmy" Qrow said "And it's best you find a way to get used to it. I know I'm trying"

"With your usual methods?" Winter snipped

"Double that" Qrow said, not even caring about her tone "Eight one today"

Qrow then looked at Winter and found that she was angrier at him than usual

"Ok, seriously, you're a lot icier today than usual" Qrow noted "The hell did I do that you so pissed off at me this time?"

"Nothing" Winter said with a glare "It's just that you're you"

"That answers that question" Qrow drawled

"Winter" Ironwood warned, making Winter back down

"As much as I enjoy these little gatherings, there's more to all of this then just wanting to meet the Avengers" Ozpin cut in before things could escalate

"You are correct in that regard" Ironwood nodded to Ozpin "I figured I could kill two birds with one stone on this visit"

"What's wrong?" Ozpin asked

"The White Fang" Ironwood said darkly "They've gotten bolder and more daring in their attacks"

"The Faunus terrorist organization?" Scott asked

"The very same" Ironwood nodded "They've recently been raiding and attacking multiple military posts all across Atlas. Now normally that wouldn't be a problem but they're leaving consequences that are spreading our forces thin. These attacks are well coordinated on not just the military but civilian populations as well. They're spreading fear and other negative emotions across Atlas which leads to one thing"

"Grimm" Ozpin murmured 'grimly'

"Exactly" Ironwood stated "We've managed to hold back whatever Grimm had come near any settlements, villages or towns and cities but due to our focus on protecting the nation, the White Fang has successfully managed to steal military secrets right out from under us"

"Is it that important?" Steve asked not out of disrespect but concern

"Those files hold a great deal of experimental knowledge that can greatly change the course of Remnant" Ironwood said gravely "If they manage to hack in and unlock the secrets inside, who knows what the White Fang will do in their war on humanity"

"Probably lose" Qrow remarked

"And how can you say that so confidently?" Winter snarked

"In case you forgot Ice queen" Qrow drolled "Faunus are just humans with some features. Like birthmarks that are actually useful. And humans tried wiping them out years ago and failed. History has a tendency to repeat itself. I thought you specialists should know about stuff like that"

Winter could only grit her teeth at the drunk

"So why come to us?" Glynda asked suspiciously

"It should be obvious" Ironwood said "I require assistance in this regard. I would normally find a way to deal with this on my own but the Atlas government has my hands tied with prioritizing defense over offense. So I come asking you old friend. Is there a team of Huntsmen and Huntresses I could borrow in retrieving that data?"

"None that I could think of at the moment" Ozpin shrugged, glancing over to Steve who had his arms crossed with an expectant look

"Did you plan this or something?" Steve asked dryly slightly unamused

"Not necessarily" Ozpin said with some truth "It's just that this opportunity is a bit too much to pass up"

James then understood what Ozpin was implying.

"Them?" Ironwood said quietly in disbelief

"Yes them" Ozpin said, now smiling that James got it "The Avengers can be the team that will help you get back your stolen data files"

"I barley know them" Ironwood exclaimed "I'm not trying to insult their capabilities but Ozpin this is no laughing matter"

"Do you see me laughing" Ozpin said in dead seriousness

Ironwood momentarily floundered with his words. Even Winter was at a loss of words here.

Ozpin expected them both to trust these six people who claim to be from another reality? Utter ludicrous

"Of course I can't promise you they'll help" Ozpin said "That entirely lies on their shoulders. Not mine. They do not fall under the jurisdiction of any kingdom"

Ozpin then looked to Steve who was intently gazing at him.

"So I ask you this Steve, are you and the rest of the Avengers willing to take on this task?" Ozpin inquired

 **And there's your cliffhanger folks.**

 **This one was surprisingly a little trickier to write than the previous three chapters but after finding my groove it all came down very nicely.**

 **I love writing interactions, the exchange between Wanda and Scott, and Steve with Velvet being my personal favorites to write. Hope you guys liked them to.**

 **Next chapter is going to be action packed to hell.**

 **As I stated earlier, the following few chapters will concentrate on the Avengers establishing themselves to the world at large where by the time we get to the start, practically all of Remnant will know who they are, Even Jaune who's usually out of the loop as proven with dear Pyrhha.**

 **Really, I'm just having a blast with this crossover. Haven't felt this way since I started Along Came A spider and that's my second top story right below Noble Justice.**

 **Once again, I want this one to be my number 3**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know, I just realized I've had a bit of an epiphany while working on this.**

 **Every time I end an author's note be it prior to the stat of the chapter and after, I always say Rate Read and Review. Yet not once I ever got a rating because I think I never established a rating…..where was I going with this? Ok yeah, I lost it. Whatever then**

 **Any who, let's continue where left off and like I said previously, this is going to be an action packed chapter. Slight build up as there usually is but it does hold significance. And while I have contemplated on a miniature 'Civil War' between Ozpin and Steve, I've established that Ozpin and Steve, while not spoken or shown, have made a mutual understanding of one another, one that will be further elaborated in this chapter.**

 **But that's all I can think of saying right now. Let's get on with the story**

 **Rate Read and Review and As Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 5: Time to make a name for ourselves

Steve couldn't help but openly glare at Ozpin and Ironwood.

There was something more to what Ozpin had offered. He could tell Ozpin didn't know the full details of what Ironwood had asked as he himself stated he was here for other reasons. Then there was Winter who looked like she was ready to boil over in pure rage at the thought of these strangers helping.

"What's really going on General Ironwood?" Steve questioned "I understand why Ozpin would send us out to help, but you're not telling us something here"

"Oh" Ironwood felt challenged by Rogers "And what would that be?"

"You're Lieutenant" Clint noted, gesturing his head at her making everyone look to the now surprised Winter

"Excuse me?" Winter glared at the Archer

"Aside from glaring at Qrow for a good portion of your time since you got here" Clint pointed out, checking the tip of one of his arrows "You've also been looking at us with the expression of us not being worth your time at this moment"

"Now that you mention it, you're right" Qrow remarked, eyeing the specialist analytically "Spill Ice Queen, what's got you so worked up today? More so than usual"

The Specialist was put on the spot now. Winter looked around, desperately trying to find a way out of this. She looked to Ironwood who himself was unsure of what to say. He then realized it was pointless and nodded in consent towards Winter.

The Schnee bit her lip in hesitation before dropping her head.

"They have my sister" Winter said with rage and sadness

That set off Ozpin somewhat as glared at Ironwood.

"You know" Ozpin said slowly "Instead of bouncing around the bush, you could have simply lead with that. I wanted the Avengers to help you so I can prove to you they can be trusted"

"Oh really?" Ironwood shot back "It seems to me that they would have been more of a publicity stunt"

"I thought we were already publicly known" Pietro whispered to his sister

"Not like Earth, remember" Wanda whispered back

"Come now James" Ozpin scoffed "I've laid out all my cards on the table for the Avengers. They know my intentions and plans, for the most part, and I have no intention of holding them back"

"So they're lose cannons then" Ironwood shot back

"No, they're our allies who we need more than they need us" Ozpin countered surprising the Avengers there

"How can you trust them so easily?" Ironwood stated angrily "How can you believe what they say is true?! For all you know, Salem was sent by them"

"If we were sent by this Salem" Steve cut in "We wouldn't mince words with you right about now"

"Better question is why isn't this a bigger news story" Sam asked "Last I checked, if someone by the name of Schnee is taken hostage then it would all over the news and networks"

"You can blame my father for that" Winter spat out like venom "He cares more about his public image than he does his own daughter. The 'shame' he must be going through right now for learning that his daughter had been captured"

"That still doesn't answer the question of why more people don't know about this" Clint pointed out

"You are clearly not from around here" Winter stated haughtily "If my father wants to keep things under wraps he'll make sure of it with all the money and power he possesses"

"He sounds like a real standup guy" Clint sarcastically stated

"But Weiss Schnee was captured with valuable data" Ironwood stated "So there's two objectives here"

"And I suggest you take the Avengers" Ozpin insisted "If anyone can rescue Winters sister and recover the data that you hold so dear, it's them"

"We'll do it sir" Steve stated, cutting in to the argument "If for nothing else, we'll do it to rescue your sister Winter"

Winter stared blankly at the Captain.

"Wha…why?" Winter asked, unsure of what to say "Why would you do that? I don't even know you people"

"Let's just say that more than half of us understand the feeling you're going through" Steve said in complete seriousness

Winter glanced around the Avengers. The twins gave her an expectant look, gesturing to one another signifying their sibling bond.

Scott, Clint, Sam and Steve also gave her looks that understood her plight as they have had friends and loved ones taken against their will.

"Listen" Steve stepped forward "We may have just met one another and this is a leap of faith for you but that is something that has been practiced for the past few days now. I know we're strangers to you but let us prove ourselves that we're here to help"

Steve seemed to radiate a type of authority similar to Ironwood.

"We'll help you get your sister back regardless" Wanda promised Winter

"But if we're gonna help you" Sam said, pointing to Ironwood "We'd like to know what exactly we're after here"

"And don't try any of that classified BS" Hawkeye stated "Especially with me. I sued to work for an organization that had espionage and lying engraved into every employee and agent"

"Last time I was on a mission of said defunct organization" Steve said "One of my own was on her own mission trying to retrieve information for Shield which jeopardized the mission as a whole. I'm tired of going into situations blind like that. If you want us to help you, you gotta help us"

Now Ironwood was put on the spot. Normally, as a general he would have a multitude of contingencies in place for any situation. However what he was dealing with was unconventional to say the least.

The White Fang had as stroke of luck and genius being able to cause such an amount of civil unrest and disturbances. The kingdom of Atlas was so preoccupied with defending its people it was completely unaware of the fact that the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company had been taken hostage and that valuable military data had been stolen as well. No one but the higher ups.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Ironwood interrogated "What if you take off with the data for yourselves?"

"No offense general, but do we really look to be in a position to pull that off?" Sam said snipped "In case you didn't hear from Ozzy, we're from another world trapped here and thanks to him we actually have a place to stay. You think we're gonna throw that away?"

"I've known men who would do that in a hear beat" James said

"But we're not like that" Scott said vehemently "Why would we want to turn four kingdoms against us?! Even with our powers, that's suicide"

"James" Ozpin said "If you are finished being stubborn, the people of Atlas's lives are on the line at this very moment. Please, for once, quit dawdling and trust those who are extending an olive branch of aid"

James grit his teeth in frustration. He found himself opposed on all sides right now. Even Winter who would normally rush right in to defend him was silent. That was to be expected given the fact that her thoughts were on her sister right now but still.

Seeing that he was running out of alternatives, James slumped his shoulders in defeat and exhaled through his nostrils.

"They had received data in regards to experimental, cutting edge technology" Ironwood explained to the Avengers "Technology that can give not only Hunters and Huntresses an edge on the battlefield, but regular every day soldiers as well"

"Which is?" Steve said

"Artificially produced Aura" Ironwood stated gaining slightly astonished looks from everyone

"Wow" Clint nodded his head "Sounds nifty"

"Aside from it being 'nifty', along with that data is the addition of the first model" James said "A model which is human. The first synthetic being to ever be created in Remnant"

Glynda, Qrow and even Winter who did not know that last part gaped in disbelief. Ozpin's eyes narrowed at that tidbit. No one was sure whether he greatly disagreed or approved of such a move.

But the two Atlesians got an even further surprise from the Avengers.

"Oh, we actually have someone like that" Hawkeye perked up

James and Winter stared blankly at the archer.

"Excuse me?" Winter said, unsure of what she heard

It was then that Ozpin recalled one of their many discussions in regards to the Avengers back in their reality

"Ah yes" Ozpin nodded "I remember now. The synthetic being you referred to as Vision"

"Wait" Ironwood said "You've created artificial life before?!"

"Not us per say" Clint remedied "It was a combination of Wanda and Pietro actions which led to our resident super scientists and thunder god bringing to life a synthetic organism that now that I think about it can't be beaten by conventional means"

"Yeah he flew in me one time" Scott shuddered "That did not feel nice in the slightest"

"You've actually created synthetic life?!" Winter said in amazement

"No, it was the resident super scientists" Clint reminded "And a literal God"

"HUH?!" Exclaimed James and Winter

"Story for another time" Sam waved off

James and Winter only groaned in annoyance

"Alright" Steve cut in "We have our objective. All we need now is a location as to where they are being held"

"That's easy then" Ironwood approached Ozpin's desk.

Oz pressed on a button that gave Ironwood access to a control panel which in turn brought up a holographic projection of Remnant. Inputting several altitudes and longitudes, the map zoomed in on a remote mountain a good few dozen miles away from Atlas academy and a number of towns.

"Scouts located a contingent group of White Fang members around this mountainside" Ironwood gestured "It used to be an old storehouse but we abandoned it after to many Grimm attacks. Took out all the important contents out of it and left the scraps. Over the years, the area became engrossed in snowfall and weather that made it difficult for most Grimm to get near the base. Probably why the White Fang decided to hole up there"

"Any schematics? Better layout of the land?" Sam asked

"Yes" Winter said "Since this base was under Atlas control we have a layout of the size, structure and functions of the base"

"Good to know" Steve nodded "We don't want any sneak attacks. Prep a bullhead for departure. Winter since you're coming with us you ride with us"

Winter blinked at how Steve just took command of the room and the Avengers followed after him. Furthermore, she found herself following after them, leaving Ozpin, Glynda and James in the office.

James was staring at the team as they entered the elevator and left them all.

"Paints a picture doesn't it" Ozpin idly stated

James gave a hard stare at his old friend.

"This is beyond a gamble Ozpin" Ironwood growled out "For once we are dealing with forces beyond our control"

"Yes indeed" Ozpin nodded "A force for good. Sometimes, it is better than the alternative"

"Control and order? As it should be?"

"Chaos and Control are two sides of the same coin" Ozpin said "I find it refreshing knowing something is out of our control"

"You intend to allow them to reign free?" James said incredulously

"Of course not" Ozpin said "They are the kind of people who know exactly what that entails. While they will not always know what to do in every scenario, when the situation calls for it, The Avengers are going to be what we need to inspire hope and confidence in the future"

"How can you be so sure of that Ozpin?" James asked, not angry but concerned "This is a serious matter. Their existence here can and will change the foundation of our world"

"A change that is necessary" Ozpin said in total seriousness, effectively silencing Ironwood "I'll be honest with you James. When I first met the Avengers, gauged at their character and abilities, I was stunned beyond all recognition. Something that has only happened to me twice. To think that there are other realities out there with people that have powers beyond even our understanding. We were truly lucky to have met them first than anyone else"

Ozpin turned to face the windows of his office

"But then I began thinking of what may have occurred had we met someone from their reality who held hostile intentions" Ozpin said "How woefully unprepared we may be in the upcoming years, months, days even"

Ozpin faced Ironwood dead in the eye.

"That is why I believe we need the Avengers sooner rather than later" Ozpin stoutly said "They will be the symbol that we need to inspire the world that there is good left to fight for and that our enemies will know that we are not going to allow them the leverage of discretion that they have so enjoyed for many years now"

Ironwood felt the conviction behind those words, conviction that Ozpin had not displayed in quite some time. The general sighed.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Oz?" Ironwood asked

"More than anything" The wizard promised

Ironwood eyed the headmaster before turning to Glynda who had remained completely silent between the exchange.

"And what say you Glynda?" Ironwood asked "What do you make of them?"

Glynda straightened up, feeling a sudden pressure on her.

Contemplating on her choice of words, Glynda spoke several moments later.

"They are an anomaly that can't be ignored as they cannot be controlled" Glynda said truthfully "However, I have gotten to know a great deal about them. Each and every one of them comes from very different walks of life. They are distinct in personality and identity and have no qualms about doing things on their own. And yet…they are a team. They chose to put aside any of their own personal goals and agendas for a cause that is greater than them. Steve Rogers in particular is a man of honor and duty as he believes that putting himself on the line for the sake of others is well worth the risk"

Glynda stared right at Ironwood

"I believe they are worth trusting"

Knowing he was outvoted, Ironwood wished to get one last opinion from their group only to find that.

"Where's Qrow?"

The Avengers were walking towards one of the prepped bullheads that Sam had sent out for. The former para-rescue flyer had become fast friends with one of the pilots here and now thanks to Ozpin, became a sort of personal pilot for the team. On the way, Winter had informed them that it would take a maximum of two days to get to their destination so they all swung by their rooms to gather equipment and food that would last the ride, reconvening with one another afterwards. The Bullhead was also twice the size of regular bullheads with a backdoor entrance then the typical side doors. There was seating for about ten people which was more than enough for the assembled team

On the pathway to the Bullhead, Winter was slightly behind the team as she was unsure of how to mingle with them.

Her thoughts on them were cut off however when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Glancing at the hand, she then looked up to see that it was none other than Qrow Branwen with an unusually expression.

She was about to pull herself away from his hand when he gave her a look that effectively stopped her from saying anything.

The two had a brief stare down, not knowing that the Avengers had noticed and stopped to wait for her.

"Next time something happens that involves your family, don't hesitate in calling for help" Qrow said sternly making Winter blink in surprise "Especially from me"

Winter blinked once more until she shook her head and scoffed, removing Qrow's hand.

"And why would I call on a drunkard like you for help" Winter said with a scowl

"Because A, I'm the most readily available person out of our little secret society, save for the Avengers now. And B?" Qrow exhaled "I know exactly what it's like to fear for the safety of your family. I hope you noticed this but I have two nieces and a man whom I consider a brother. And if anything were to happen to them, I'd tear a hole through Remnant just to make sure they're safe and sound"

Winter was honestly at a loss for words here as she had never seen this side of Qrow before. Normally, all she saw was the drunkard Huntsmen who was a part of the group, begrudgingly having to respect his abilities and experiences.

"Judging by your face, you're not used to seeing this" Qrow remarked with a grin "Good to know there's more to you than you being a stiff. So do me and Ozzy a solid, play nice with the new guys and trust them. Worked with them already so they are more than capable of handling themselves and backing you up. Kay?"

Winter for once nodded dumbly as Qrow patter her on the shoulder and departed

She was broken out of her stupor by Captain Rogers

"Miss Schnee" Rogers called out to her.

She turned to face him, standing in the bullhead

"I believe your sister is waiting for you"

Winter shook her head, clearing her thoughts on the momentary exchange between her and Qrow. Her expression morphed into one of fierce determination, boarding the bullhead as it took off.

"Miss Schnee, I'd like to get a rundown of your capabilities before we head into this fight" Steve said to her "If we're working together, we need to have everyone up to speed"

"And if you're uncomfortable with talking first" Clint spoke up "I'll go instead"

Clint pulled out two jagged pieces of metal and nodded in thanks to Scott.

"Love this so much" Clint said with a grin, slamming the two pieces together.

The two piece interlocked and extended out to form Hawkeye's bow.

"Hawkeye miss Schnee" Clint said with a smirk "Best marksmen in the world"

Winter stared intently at the bow when she just realized something.

"Wait one moment" Winter looked around the team "Do none of you people have Aura?"

Several Avengers tilted their heads in confusion.

"Did Ozpin not tell you that?" Sam asked

"No" Winter said incredulously "Are you kidding me?! None of you people have Aura? How can you fight?!"

"With skill lady" Pietro said smugly "Besides, none of us need Aura"

"Oh really?" Winter said skeptically "How exactly?"

"That's for you to find out" Pietro said with a shit eating grin now

"Pietro" Wanda sighed with a roll of her eyes

"Alright" Steve caught Winter's attention once again "IF you want a gauge of our powers"

Steve looked over to Ant-man

"Scott" Steve said expectantly

Scott wordlessly held up his hand, thumb hovering over the button. He pressed down and shrunk down from view, shocking Winter.

"What was that?!" Winter exclaimed

"That" Ant-man grew back to full size "Was my shrinking capabilities. It's a little complicated but basically whenever I shrink to the size of an ant, my body condenses and becomes denser. In my shrunken state, I get super strength and I can communicate with ants"

Winter stared in astonishment at Scott until she registered his last statement.

"Hang on" Winter's face scrunched up in slight disgust and amusement "You can talk to Ants? What use do they serve?"

The Avengers then all let out a small laugh

"Lady, you'd be amazed at what these little bugs are capable of" Falcon said with a laugh "We've seen it firsthand"

"He's got these 'crazy' ants that produce electricity and actually messes with tech" Pietro said

"And flying ants" Sam added

"With these little ones called Bullet ants" Clint said "That have a bite that hurts like all hell"

"Enough" Steve said in slight amusement "We're confusing her even more than she already is"

"Quite" Winter deadpanned

"Oh don't worry about them" Wanda said exasperatedly with a small smile "They're always like this to newcomers to the group"

"Hey not always" Sam argued

"You call me Tic Tac" Scott said

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I dunno, just felt like that needed to be pointed out"

"Why don't you just grow?" Pietro asked "That seems so much more effective"

"It's kinda hard to maintain and I gotta get my adrenaline up" Scott said "Besides, I've only done it twice"

"What are you people talking about?" Winter murmured in complete disbelief

"In my line of working with these people miss Schnee" Steve said, hearing her silent question "It's better not to ask those kinds of questions because they usually wind up not really answering"

Winter only groaned, taking a seat on one of the chairs, resting her face in her hands.

Two and a half days pass one their trip from Beacon to their destination, stopping for the pilot Cobol to refuel the Bullhead.

With their now prepared plan, Steve Rogers made his way to the White Fang occupied base by himself, suited up with his signature shield on his back. He had been dropped off ways away from the mountainside base and had trekked up to the location alone for nearly an hour.

During his climb up the mountain, Steve spotted a village none too far from his spot.

Continuing his hike, Steve eventually spotted smoke up ahead and the sounds of people and machines, signifying his arrival.

Steeling himself, Steve stuck to his plan and approached the entrance to the base.

Steve immediately spotted White Fang members patrolling and sitting around the base, masks and uniforms on with their weapons at the ready.

Mentally prepping himself, Steve walked right into the mouth of the dragon.

Several White Fang members were walking together, laughing about something one of them had said until…

"Excuse me"

The men all jumped back in surprise, looking at the strangely garbed man with a shield and helmet with an A in the center.

"Is this the facility in which one Weiss Schnee is being held?" Steve Rogers asked the men he had just snuck up on

It took several moments for them to register that a human was standing before them until they all started yelling that a human had entered the area.

No sooner than that, a large battalion of Faunus all ran towards Steve, weapons trailed on him.

"How did he get in here?"

"What should we do with him?"

"We should just kill him?"

"The hell is he wearing?"

"Who is he?"

"Doesn't he look familiar? I've seen that shield somewhere before"

"Think we should take him to Adam"

Steve cleared his throat, silencing everyone momentarily

"I'm only going to ask you of this once" Steve said in complete seriousness with a tone that radiated authority "Return what you stole and hand over Weiss Schnee unscathed and unharmed and this doesn't have to get ugly. I'd rather not fight you people"

The White Fang members couldn't help but blink at the bold statement made by this oddly garbed individual.

Several were actually somewhat enamored by the 'aura' radiating off of the man. The atmosphere was then broken when one of the White Fang laughed which was soon followed by everyone else.

They were laughing incessantly at the thought of a single man coming in to take them on by himself.

"Alright then" Steve said "The hard way it is. Do it Scott"

And just like that, nearly half a dozen men had their heads snapped around as if being struck by a blunt object and collapsed into unconsciousness.

In the confusion, Steve bashed his shield into a cluster of White Fang and then proceeded to throw his shield into the mix. The shield began bouncing off multiple henchmen.

Steve sprinted forward to catch his shield followed by a powerful boot to an unfortunate Faunus in his path.

"AVENGERS" Captain America yelled out "ASSEMBLE"

White Fang members began to fly around when a blur ran through them .

Others were sent flying thanks to scarlet shockwaves, courtesy of the now landing Wanda Maximoff.

A white fang member raised his gun up to shoot at her only to be swatted aside by Quicksilver who skidded to a halt in front of the White Fang and smugly stated

"You didn't see that coming?"

Another henchmen was about to pull his gun out when got embedded with an arrow. Crying out in pain, the man fell back into a group of the Fang and the arrow let out an explosion of bullets which took down those who were nearby the arrow stricken Fang.

Gunfire reigned down from above and Falcon flew overhead.

After the gunfire came an onslaught of white tiny Grimm Nevermores, the size of crows as they bombarded the White Fang.

At this point, the remaining White Fang members were already firing away at The Avengers whilst others ran back to get to better cover and ground. The entire base was now on full alert.

Steve finished beating back the members that he was fighting before facing the base and beginning to sprint right towards it with Clint in tow.

"Got some Motorbikes ahead Cap" Clint pointed out, the two running towards them

Ant-man in the meantime was jumping between White Fang henchmen to his new steed Antonio after every knockout punch.

Sam swooped down low, dropping kicking two Fangs at once, flying back into the air with suppressing fire giving Pietro the chance to run in and cause pandemonium.

Wanda was flinging crates, rocks, branches, trees and anything that she could spot with her line of sight at the White Fang who were now retreating.

Winter was absolutely ruthless in her assault against the White Fang, pulling out all the stops all for one thing. To save Weiss.

Looking over, Winter was more than surprised that not only were these 'Avengers' holding their own. They were utterly decimating the White Fang, pushing them back to the base.

"Move up Avengers, Double time" Steve called out from his newly acquired motorbike along with Clint.

Winter utilized her Glyphs to increase her speed momentarily and took off.

It was then that the retreating members of the White fang glanced back behind them and were stunned silent.

Nobody could explain just what exactly they looking at. But to those that would make it past this day, it would be engraved into their memories until their dying day. It was as if time had slowed down to capture this one portrait.

Captain America rode in atop his Motorbike, throwing his shield.

Hawkeye to his right, firing a plethora of arrows

Pietro was running towards any and all that came within his sights.

To Caps left was Wanda taking off into the air with debris levitating around her as her 'arsenal' whilst Scott was barely visible atop Antonio with Winter next to Wanda, brandishing her sword.

Falcon completed the image with his wings out, guns out and the edges of his wings glowing with the Vibranium upgrades.

Time seemingly returned to normal as the Avengers with Winter continued their assault, Sa and Pietro being the fastest of the group, running deep into enemy territory.

"We've got turrets and probably a dozen more units coming out to confront us" Sam reported to the team, dropping down between several white fang members.

He engaged in CQC, taking out his opponents, using his wings that came back out again to knock away two that came up from his sides. Taking flight once more, Sam began targeting multiple turrets, avoiding gunfire.

Once targeted on his wrist pad. Falcon fired a barrage of missiles that destroyed the targeted turrets.

Sam flew around the base, deploying redwing into surveillance mode.

Quicksilver was wreaking havoc amongst the White fang as they could do literally nothing in fighting the blur.

Taking a momentary breather, Pietro skidded to the front of the base and saw more men running out to confront the Avengers.

Seeing he was clearly outnumbered, Pietro momentarily retreated to report.

"Looks like they've sent in the cavalry" Pietro said, ducking underneath a grenade that was thrown at him "And some of these guys seem better equipped with armor"

"They must have retrofitted some of the left behind tech here" Winter grunted, summoning a Beowulf to attack a cluster of White Fang.

Beside was Wanda who was either throwing projectiles or people around, causing pandemonium.

"Then prioritize on the heavy hitters" Steve arrived to where Pietro was fighting, Clint using the trees as cover

"They've got some openings around joints" Clint noted, his keen eyes coming into effect "Take them out through there"

"Copy that" Cap said, running up to fight the newly arrived armored Faunus

"Hey guys" Scott said, appearing Steve "I'm deploying my ants into the base to scope out where they could be keeping Ice"

"Weiss" Winter corrected with a scold

"Right" Ant-man remarked, shrinking back down

While this was all happening, deep within the mountain base, within a private office sat one of the elites of the White Fang.

Adam Taurus.

The Bull Faunus was gently scrapping a rock specifically designed for sharpening swords against his prized weapon.

Holding up to his admire his work, Adam let out a satisfied hum as he sheathed Wilt back into Blush. His moment of peace ended of course when a ragged Faunus burst in through his door, beaten up and panting.

Seeing this, Adam whirled round to face the beaten White Fang brother. It was then that Adam had noticed alarms begin to go off and White Fang brothers and sisters mobilizing to meet whatever had come to face them.

"What is happening?" Adam asked, deadly calm

"We're under attack" The Faunus gasped out, falling to his knees in exhaustion "I know who's attacking us. I remembered now"

The Faunus looked up to Adam

"It's those people that attacked our brethren back in Aurora Town" He said "The one's who called themselves the Avengers. They've come for the Schnee girl and what we've stolen"

With those last words, the Fang collapsed, unconscious.

Adam couldn't help but stare in slight astonishment and incredulity. Less than a few days ago, Adam had seen only a few videos and an image of these "Avengers". He wouldn't deny a slight interest in them, but casually brushed them aside as a small deal that would be dealt with in time for daring to strike against the White Fang.

But now?

The very same people he didn't take seriously were here and they were attacking the base and from the looks of things, they were doing one hell of a job as nearly every White Fang member within the base seemed to be going out to meet these attackers head on.

Adam grit his teeth in anger.

Who in the hell did these humans think they are?

Not wasting anymore time, Adam departed from his office with Wilt and Blush being firmly grasped in hand

Outside, the Avengers were proving to be too much for the White Fang.

The combined teamwork and individual skills that they had displayed was unnatural and unreal.

Even the armored Faunus were having trouble as if they faced off against the runner, they couldn't even touch until they punched away by a superfast hit.

Some were just being slammed with explosive arrows that blew upon impact or exploded into miniature missile arrows that absolutely decimated their forces.

The one with the Shield was taking on multiple Faunus at once, fighting back dozens of Fangs with his enhanced strength, reflexes, speed and fighting talent.

What made matters worse was that anytime a Fang seemed to have a clear or lucky shot at one of the Avengers, they would either dodge in time or the shots or strikes would be intercepted by either a glyph or a red shield.

The man in the sky was also a real pain as he gave the Avengers total air dominance.

All that was left was the shrinking man who just popped up at random surprising Fang members which in turn lead to their immediate downfall.

Punching away another Faunus, Steve spoke up once again.

"Tell us where Weiss Schnee is along with the data you have stolen and we shall leave" Steve yelled out to the standing White Fang members "This fight doesn't have to continue"

"Careful Cap" Hawkeye warned from their comms "Got a new guy coming out from the base. Black suit with a mask and red hair. Looks like he's got a sword. He does not look friendly"

Steve turned to face the newcomer who was approaching Steve specifically.

Around them, the fighting still continued with The Avengers proving to be too much for the White Fang

Sam noticed Steve was facing the red head so he called out to Scott.

"Tic Tac, get into the base and help Winter in as well" Sam instructed "The two of you have got to come in for what we came for now. We don't wanna drag this fight out"

"Copy that Sam" Scott said, atop Antonio

Steve and Adam faced off against one another, neither taking one's eyes off each other.

"So you are the leaders of these Avengers?" Adam said first

"What makes you say that?"

"Simple really. Out of all of these 'Avengers', you exude the air authority and command" Adam explained "They follow your command and a brother had told me that you were the first to arrive"

"Observant" Steve said, shield in hand as the two began circling one another

It was a dance of predators, gladiators and warriors sizing up ones opponent.

"To think that I would have to eat my own words" Adam spat out

"Meaning?"

"I considered you Avengers to simply be a one trick stage show that the humans had put on" Adam said mockingly "A new way of enamoring your zealous fools who see humanity as the true dominators of this world. And not the Faunus, who will inherit Remnant"

"This has nothing to do with that" Steve shot back, completely unaffected by Adam's words "This is about what you and your organization has done and has become"

"And that would be?"

"Cowardly terrorists" Steve said making Adam stop in his tracks

This did nothing to deter Steve

"Your group went from being a group of individuals who were more than willing to show their strength in protesting and fighting for their beliefs" Steve said "But now, you've stooped to the point of nothing more than cowards who use terror and destruction to get your results, putting innocent lives in danger"

"Innocent?!" Adam said venomously, his aura flaring up "Innocent you say? That Schnee bitch is nothing more than another enslaver. One who would see my people off the face of Remnant. She is a part of the Schnee lineage"

"So blood dictates the person then?" Steve said in disgust by Adam's views "I've only known you for several minutes and I can already see how wrong and delusional you truly are"

"Oh?" Adam glared at Cap "And what gave you the right to judge me?"

"Because I've seen your kind of person before" Steve said coldly "All too often. Practically all of them human. Shows you how you're no better than the 'species' you so despise"

That made Adam snap.

" BASTARD" Adam roared, pulling out Wilt "I ADAM TAURUS WILL NOT BE SPOKEN DOWN TO BY SOME HUMAN DEADMAN"

Adam readied his stance only to barely deflect the shield of Captain America. He bounced back into the sprinting Rogers who caught it and leapt up into a powerful spinning kick.

Adam's aura protected him but even he couldn't deny the sharp pain he felt on his cheek.

Adam had no time to rest as Steve begun his attack on him, shield, punches, elbows, knees and kicks.

He was truly surprised at the fighting prowess the blue clad Avenger displayed here. Though Adam was no slouch when it came to CQC, even he could see that this was something he had not faced before.

For all intents and purposes, this man right here could very well outclass him in combat.

Adam was not about to let that happen.

Pulling out Wilt, Adam swung his blade which Cap deflected with his shield.

He moved in for a kick, Cap using his own leg to push it back.

Cap parried a punch

Adam ducked beneath a shield swing

Cap sidestepped the sword thrust

Adam blocked the shield strike

Cap decked Adam with his other hand

Shield bashed him in the face.

A spinning kick sent Adam back.

Adam's aura was still up.

The bull growled, gripping his sword in a specific manner.

In a burst of speed, Steve raised his shield up in time to block the flaming slashes that Adam unleashed upon him.

Steve grit his teeth against the onslaught, blocking a dodging every swing.

Seeing an opening, Steve with superhuman reflexes bashed the thin edge of his shield into Adams gut.

Adam went sprawling down to the ground. He got up quickly, coughing and clutching his gut.

Adam's eyes were burning with a fierce fire as he now held up Blush and fired.

Steve of course held his shield up to block the bullets. This was what Adam needed to deliver his own kick to the gut, which knocked the wind out of Steve.

Cap tumbled back, landing on his feet to see Adam running at him.

Steve held his shield up and their two weapons clashed. He grabbed Adam's other wrist which held blush and the two momentarily locked themselves into a stalemate of strength.

It didn't last long however as Steve started to push back and overpower Adam. Sensing the advantage, Steve head butted Adam hard, cracking the mask he wore.

Steve proceeded to punch Adam twice, knee him in the gut, use a swinging shield strike to launch him and finished off the combo with a powerful boot to the chest.

Adam sailed into a tree, impacting it hard with his aura shields breaking. The Faunus slumped down to the ground, groaning in pain.

"You fight well" Steve complimented "But you've still got ways to go. You'll never truly win Adam, I hope you realize this. What you and the White Fang want will further ruin the public perception of the public and will destroy any chance of equality. If you continue down this path, it will destroy you"

Adam could only hiss in fury

"What the fuck do you know, human?" Adam said with such venom "What do you know about being mistreated, vilified and hated for what you are and what you believe in?"

Steve stared intently at the red haired Bull Faunus. The cracked mask abruptly fell, revealing fierce red eyes that had pure hatred in them.

"More than you know" Steve said tiredly "I've seen it happen to too many men who had the potential to be something greater, but followed down the wrong path. What you're following Adam will only lead you down to your demise"

"I'll take my chances" Adam all but growled

Steve saw it within the eyes of the boy. There was no point turning back. This person had accepted this a long time ago. Captain America couldn't help but stare at the Faunus with disappointment and pity.

"You know there's still a chance for you to talk away from this" Steve said "There's still a chance for you to make a new path for yourself and not this one"

"Sorry" Adam said not meaning it in the slightest "But I'd rather die fighting this cause then take advice from a human thug"

Steve only shook his head when it snapped back, raising his shield in time to deflect gunshots from Faunus that rushed in an attempt to save Adam.

Sadly, Steve made quick work out of them, beating them all back in a matter of seconds.

Steve turned back to see Adam still there, struggling to get back to his feet.

Sam and Wanda were currently fighting together with Wanda using her powers to grab every White Fang member in the vicinity. She lined them up and all were promptly knocked out by Sam.

"We're clearing out the base Steve" Sam informed Cap

Scott in the meantime had split up from Winter.

Originally she wanted to go and save her sister but Scott argued with saying that she knew what the data files looked like. He may be a hacker and master thief but he usually knows what he's looking for.

So begrudgingly, Winter ran off to see where they were keeping the data files while Scott followed the pathway where his ants where telling him Weiss was being held.

Flying atop Antonio, Scott flew past several hallways with some Faunus prepping for escape as they were smart enough to figure out that it's pointless to fight against the Avengers.

Going around another corner, Scott spotted a single doorway down the end of this corridor.

Eyeing it warily, Scott flew towards it. He jumped off of Antonio and fell in through the keyhole.

Landing in the room, Scott grew back to normal and instantly spotted who he had come for.

There on a bed was bound and unconscious Weiss Schnee. Her face was peaceful and her body was seemingly unharmed. She was wearing a very formal dress(The ones she wears during her concerts).

"Guess they really are sisters" Ant-man murmured to himself.

He walked over to her and gently lifted her up bridal style. The door then unlocked, courtesy of Scotts ants and he ran out.

"Hey Winter" Scott contacted the Specialist "I've got your sister. She's safe and sound"

He could hear the haggard breath of relief that Winter let out.

"Thank you" She said sincerely

"No thanks needed" Scott brushed off "Let's just get out of here already"

"I concur" Winter said "I have retrieved the data"

"Awesome, relay the news to Cap" Scott said

Back outside, Steve stood over Adam who was back on the floor from a failed attempt at attacking the super soldier.

Adam tried crawling away but was stopped when he was put down by Steve placing his boot to his back and shoved him down.

"Enough" Steve said steely "There's no point in this. Just stay down"

Adam coughed and only continued to glare hatefully at Steve who ignored the look and turned to see Sam fly down to him while Clint jumped down from a tree he had climbed up.

"Got a few more stragglers around the area" Sam reported in "Pietro and Wanda will pick them off"

"Scott and Winter also reported in' Clint said, glancing down at Adam "They've retrieved Winter's sister and Ironwoods data files"

"Then let's wrap this up" Steve said

"Yes" Adam growled, holding up a switch "Let's"

Adam pressed the button.

.

.

.

KABOOM

The entire mountain shook violently, explosives coming off from the right side of the base.

Steve, Sam and Clint stared as the snow and rubble on the mountain began to shift and slowly gain momentum.

Steve stared intently at the now forming avalanche until he remembered something.

"There's a town at the bottom of the mountain" Steve exclaimed

"You son of a bitch" Sam whirled round to Adam who was gone

"Enjoy the destruction" Adam said nearby a cluster of trees "Either catch me or go save the town. So long Avengers"

With the last of his strength and power, Adam ran off at full speed leaving the Avengers.

"Steve" Pietro arrived with Wanda, both staring at the mountain

"What's happening?" Wanda asked in worry

"The White Fang has caused an avalanche" Steve said "And there's a town at the bottom"

"I've contacted Cobol" Sam said "He's bringing the bullhead around"

"We don't have enough time" Hawkeye said

"He's right" Steve said, facing the twins "Wanda, Pietro. The two of you need to go to the town in the pathway of the Avalanche"

"And do what?" Pietro asked, already having an idea

Steve gave them a grim expression

"Do everything in your power to save that town" Steve said "We can't let innocent people die at the expense of this mission"

Pietro and Wanda were unconvinced.

"Guys" Clint spoke up "You could do this. The people down there and the Avengers are counting on you"

Pietro and Wanda shared a look before they nodded together.

Quicksilver picked up his sister and then ran off at full speed, running alongside the now growing avalanche.

"You think they could do it?" Sam asked Steve

"They're going to have to" Steve said

"They will" Clint said confidently "Doing the impossible is in the Avengers resume"

During the start of the battle, the village down below continued on unaware of what was about to transpire up the mountain.

The people were dressed comfortably for the cold weather as they went about their business. Kids played in the snow whilst adults and young teens ran the shops and shoveled out snow from the streets.

Several people spotted a bullhead flying past into the forest but brushed it aside.

After another half hour since the bullhead fly by, unusual sounds were starting to echo from the mountain.

At first it was brushed off as probably wild life or people scaling the mountain.

That immediately changed when explosions, shouting and gunfire was now heard throughout the town.

People naturally began to panic as things seemed to escalate.

A group of civilians used binoculars and telescopes to get a glimpse as to what was happening.

The ones who managed to spot some of the action saw that there were flashes of some red energy with a bluish silver blur and a man who was flying in the sky with wings.

One moved to the outskirts to see if he could get a better vantage point. The man saw a circular shield fly around with arrows and a man who kept appearing and disappearing in the blink of an eye. To top it off, white glyphs kept appearing around the battlefield.

The man in the front of the town noticed people were starting to gather around him.

The leader of the town approached him and had asked what he had seen.

He did a quick description and identified that a group of what appeared to be Huntsmen raiding a White Fang base.

Hearing the White Fang, the people were now nervous at the thought of being so close to a terrorist base without knowing about it.

Another townsfolk remembered that up that mountain was an old Atlesian storage base up there that was abandoned some time ago. She quickly told the rest of the now assembled town what may be going on up there.

Perhaps it was the kingdom of Atlas that sent a team of Huntsmen and Huntresses to take care of the White Fang.

After a half hour of battle sounds, it started to die down with only the occasional gunfire and explosion here and there, but it seemed that the battle was nearing its end.

That changed when there was explosion at the top of the mountain.

The town was eerily silent with only one sound being heard. The rumbling of a growing avalanche.

No sooner than that, the town was in a state of panic.

Many ran for their lives whilst others could only stare in stunned disbelief and horror.

One amongst them however fidgeted to herself nervously.

She wore a green hooded cloak over her face and she watched the Avalanche draw near in dread.

The young lady was unsure of what to do here. Risk revealing her powers? Or do everything in her power to save the people and the town.

She scowled a moment later. What did it matter. She was not about to let innocent people die on her doubts and misgivings.

The green hood was about to pull out her weapon when two people arrived in the front of the town.

She stopped in her tracks as the two looked to the town before facing the Avalanche.

"Pietro, go warn the town" the lady in Scarlet instructed the silver haired speedster.

'Pietro' nodded and ran around, catching the attention of all he got in front of.

"Get to the corner of the town, anywhere" Pietro said frantically "Don't worry, we'll take care of this"

This continued on for several minutes.

All the while, the lady in the green hood stood beside the entrance of the town, watching the woman in Scarlet hold her hands apart. Red energy began flaring around her, the radius around her growing.

The lady was entranced by what she was witnessing. The power that she felt building up around the woman who was concentrating on gathering as much energy as possible.

Pietro had returned to Wanda's side, the twins now facing the Avalanche

"Pietro" Wanda strained out "You should get out of here"

Pietro only snorted "You must be joking. If you think I'm letting you face this by yourself"

"Brother"

"Don't even think about it" Pietro cracked his neck "Besides, I've been practicing this move for some time now with Clint. He told me about it so, let's see if I could do him proud"

The Avalanche drew closer and people began to scream in terror while others remained silent, awaiting the inevitable.

And then just like that, Wanda let her powers explode, creating a gigantic barrier that stood before the snowfall.

Immediately, Wanda felt the unrelenting pressure of the Avalanche begin to build up, slamming into her shields.

The Scarlet Witch cried out in pain and defiance, keeping the avalanche at bay with everything in her power.

Pietro moved to the far right of his sister

"Wanda" Pietro shouted "See if you can send the snow down to the left. It's a hill with nothing in its path"

Wanda did so, slowly molding her barrier into a slope while Pietro began spinning his arms at the avalanche.

Grunting, Pietro started to spin his arms faster and faster. They became an indescribable blur with air being sucked into the spinning arms.

Wind began picking up around Pietro and his arms, being funneled into the direction of the avalanche.

Pietro let out a strangled cry as he increased his power with everything he had.

After several moments, the arms now started to resembled small twisters.

The velocity and power of the arm twisters began to grow in strength as Pietro was starting to sweat profusely, not letting up in the slightest.

Wanda herself was sweating at the amount of power she was exerting in keeping the avalanche in the direction she was forcing it to go.

All the while, the civilians watched in stunned awe and amazement. Everyone's jaws were dropped in complete disbelief at just what they were witnessing.

Some managed to pull out their scrolls and were recording everything.

The lady in the hood could not believe what she was seeing.

Is this the world that she was a part of? She was aware of the greater powers of Remnant, but she had never seen or heard of this before.

The twins were holding off as best as they could but even they knew they were approaching their limits.

Neither of them had ever done anything like this and it was showing as the powers granted to them by Loki's scepter was flaring around them uncontrollably.

They needed to end this now.

"Pietro" Wanda shouted to her brother "We need to used our powers at once here. We can't hold out for much longer"

Pietro only roared in agreement and defiance, continuing his motion in helping divert the avalanche away from the town.

In unison, the twins awaited the right moment.

.

.

.

.

"NOW" Wanda cried out

Together, the two unleashed all that they had left which seemingly fused together.

The powers seemed to enter the avalanche and no sooner than that, the avalanche exploded upwards.

Silence befell the town.

Snow began to gently drift down from the sky.

Pietro and Wanda collapsed to the ground, barely conscious.

No sooner than that, a bullhead arrived and out stepped the other Avengers with the Schnee sisters.

They ran over to their down comrades and made sure that they were alright.

Helping them to their feet, Clint and Sam assured Cap that they would be ok.

Steve nodded to the two and went to address the town.

"Is everyone alright?" Steve asked aloud "Anyone hurt?"

He was met with only awestruck silence.

"Who?"

Steve glanced down and saw a young boy step away from his family.

"Who are you?"

Captain America looked down at the young boy before looking up to see the remainder of the town now assembling to see their saviors.

Steve was relieved to see everything was still intact and the civilians were safe.

Letting out a tired but relieved breath, Steve said to the kid.

"We're The Avengers"

 **BOOOM Another chapter done.**

 **Now begins the rise of the Avengers on Remnant.**

 **Now some of you may complain that I made Adam seem incredibly weak compared to Cap and rightfully so.**

 **Adam is very skilled as shown but that happens later on in the story.**

 **And even then, Captain America still outclasses him in terms of sheer skill, strength and experience. Cap is a seasoned veteran where I have yet to see Adam take on an opponent that can truly push him and the Avengers are one of them.**

 **Again, this takes place a good solid year before the start of RWBY so next time we see Adam, he will have trained up to become much stronger and much more formidable foe to Cap and the Avengers.**

 **I would like to say more, but I'm in the middle of a time crunch, gotta head to work everyone.**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuing on with where we left off.**

 **Man I am having a blast with this story. I just hope more people read this cause I'm gonna committing to this motherfucker like no tomorrow. Still to the people who have favorited and are following this story, thanks you verily. Hopefully though with my most recent Noble Justice update prior to this next chapter, some of you will have found this crossover enjoyable as I got a bunch of you guys following and favoriting this chapter in a short span of time.**

 **Anyway, now the Avengers have made a name for themselves. And they are going to only continue to grow in the eyes of Remnant. Their popularity and favorable opinion in the eyes of the public will be very difficult to decline because of the type of world that Remnant is. While never seeing anything like the Avengers, Remnant is not only used to Heroes but makes it an effort to encourage others who have gifts and powers to use it for the betterment of the world.**

 **I'm not going to make it perfect as many will still criticize and harp on the Avengers whenever they do mess up but The Avengers will press on. But that's too be shown and read rather than explained here.**

 **And here's something funny. Does anyone here know WCPW(What Culture Pro-wrestling)? I've been following it for some time now and apparently Martin Kirby's theme song on a loop at 1.5 speed is a rather crazy motivator for me. Seriously, I've been listening to his theme song every time I write and I sometimes get five to ten pages done in that time. Weirdly motivating**

 **Now then my fellow readers**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 6: The World Now Knows

" _Getting reports from multiple sources…"_

" _An old Atlesian base that was taken by the White Fang…"_

" _Never seen anything like this…"_

" _An entire town was saved from an avalanche…"_

" _First spotted in Aurora Town…"_

" _Who are these Avengers? And where do they come from?"_

" _I've never seen anyone like them before. They Huntsmen or something?"_

" _I don't know if that was real or not. Could be staged for all I know"_

" _Have you seen the footage they got from the mountain? It's insane"_

" _This is Lisa Lavender of the Vales News Network on today's top story. The Avengers. A group of individuals who have been making headways all across Remnant, being sighted in Vale and in Aurora town and now have been sighted within the kingdom of Atlas near the town of single peaks. These extraordinary group of people have been seen sparingly over the past several weeks but every time they were spotted, they had been seen in action fighting either Grimm or the White Fang. Many questions have been circulating around these people, primarily being who they are, where do they come from, and what is their agenda. Thus far, every kingdom and publicly known organization has declined any involvement with The Avengers and are saying they too are just as uninformed as we are as to just what is going on around them. Many have already begun hailing these newcomers as heroes, marveling at their capabilities and actions, especially against the White Fang. After the display that the ones identified as 'Quicksilver' and the woman dubbed the 'Scarlet Witch', many have begun to share the sentiment of calling The Avengers modern day Superheroes. We have some public interviews here and now"_

 _Camera cut to a young Hunter from Beacon_

" _I think that they're legit heroes man. They literally stopped an avalanche from destroying a town. That's crazy as all hell"_

" _At first I thought they were under Atlas but then I heard that they went and attacked a White Fang base cause apparently they stole someone important. It's wild thinking that these Avengers are actually real"_

" _I heard the White Fang kidnapped the heiress of the Schnee dust corporation. And these guys just went right in and rescued her and a town filled with people all in one day. I don't care what anybody says about them, these guys are heroes"_

" _They saved my town. Aurora town. I had family there and they told me how they fought back against the White Fang AND a pack of Grimm. Dude, these people are incredible"_

Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow and Ironwood observed all of the news clips revolving around the Avengers most recent exploits and this time, it was clear that they were making headways across the world.

"Damn" Qrow remarked, looking over the video footage of Wanda and Pietro holding off the avalanche "That is some wild shit right there if I do say so myself"

Ironwood remained silent as he had recently received security footage that Winter had recovered from the old mountain base and sufficed to say, he himself was silently amazed at the capabilities of the Avengers.

Glynda herself could only stare in slight awe at seeing the twins hold back a literal force of nature and actually not only hold it back, but destroy it as well.

"Where are the Avengers right now, Ozpin?" Glynda asked

"Still at Single Peaks" Oz answered "There's apparently a snow storm that occurred and they will be stuck there for several days at most. Good thing they came in before the storm and rescued Winters sister"

"Something tells me that wouldn't have stopped them" Qrow stated

Ozpin gave the huntsmen a knowing smirk "You are perhaps correct in that regard"

"What's the next step then Ozzy?" Qrow asked

"Now?" Ozpin hummed, eyes on the footage of the Avengers assembling before the newest crowd of people they just save "Now we see what the world will do next"

 _Vale, the underground network_

Roman Torchwick pulled out a cigar and placed it in the corner of his mouth. Flicking a lighter, Roman lit the cigar and inhaled deeply before exhaling.

'Say what you will about Vacuo' Roman thought appreciatively 'But damn can they make a nice cigar'

Roman was currently in one of his own specially designed bunkers in the city of Vale where he conducts his criminal enterprise.

Enterprise because he likes the name of that.

He enjoying his cigar when he heard the tv was on over in the next room. Quite loudly for that matter.

Curious, Roman went to exit his room and see who was watching television and what exactly they were watching.

Entering the television room, he found his trusted ally Neopolitan along with collection of other henchmen watching the news with interest.

"And what's all this about?" Roman asked, announcing his presence to all

"You're not gonna believe this shit, boss" One of his men said, pointing to the multiple screens

Narrowing his eye, Roman observed the screens and was sufficed to say was surprised to see a familiar face or set of hair on the TV.

There on the screen, with a lady in Scarlet was the silver haired man he had seen several days ago at Juniors bar fighting back an avalanche with tornadoes coming out from his hands.

The video clip of the duo continued until they combined their powers and utterly blasted the avalanche apart.

It was then followed by a collection of other clips of them fighting alongside five other individuals in a forest area. They looked like they were fighting the White Fang and they were doing a pretty damn efficient job if Roman had to say so himself.

"Who are these people?" Roman finally asked, observing a man throw a shield that seemed to defy the laws of physics

"They're calling themselves the Avengers" One of his thugs answered "They've been blowing up the news and Schnee net like crazy"

"People have been getting a hold of video footage that was caught from their attack on a white fang occupied base" Another added "I'm telling you boss, it's unlike anything we've ever seen"

"They were spotted in Aurora town first" Said a different henchmen "At first they were kinda brushed off, thinking they were hunters. But after this one, they're all over the news"

Roman's eyes landed on the speedster and the archer. To think, he had seen them at a bar and next thing he knew, they were making world news.

"Keep an eye on them" Roman informed his men "I wanna know everything you can learn about them"

 _Scene Cut_

Cinder Fall along with her two companions Emerald and Mercury were sitting in a café, idly eating and drinking.

For some time now, they have been tracking their target but found her to be more difficult in pinpointing than they had last expected.

Still, they were remained undeterred and completely confident in their capabilities in tracking the Fall Maiden down.

Cinder calmly sipped her cup of coffee whilst Mercury had his feet propped up on another empty chair, munching on a muffin.

Emerald rolled her eyes slightly in disgust, nibbling on her bagel.

There silent breakfast was interrupted by the news which had a few people watching intently.

" _In other news today, we continue on our coverage of the Avengers that have seemingly popped up from out of nowhere and have once again combatted the White Fang"_

Immediately, Emerald's head snapped towards a nearby television screen, Cinder glancing up at it with her visible eye. Mercury, curious as to why both ladies were staring at the screen looked up to it as well.

" _The clips that have captured the attention across Remnant, these individuals have shown to be exceptionally skilled and their abilities other worldly"_ The News Anchor reported _"From leading an all-out assault to a White Fang base, taking on a pack of Grimm all the way to stopping an Avalanche from destroying the town of Single Peak, these 'Avengers' have proven themselves to be incredibly powerful and capable"_

It once more showed Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver holding pack the avalanche and scattering it moments later.

" _But the one constant on the minds of all who have seen them in action is who are these people exactly. Where do they come from? And what are their intentions?"_

"Them again?" Emerald said in slight intrigue and alarm

"Hmmm" Cinder mused, eyeing the various snippets of these Avengers in action "It appears that they're not a one trick pony as I had first assumed"

"They don't look all that threatening" Mercury lazily brushed off

"In case you're not seeing that" Emerald pointed to the screen "They are literally holding back a force of nature"

"Indeed they are" Cinder said, analyzing Pietro and Wanda specifically

They held a great deal of power within them. There was no denying that. And that display was truly spectacular. Could the girl be one of them?

"We'll have to keep an eye on this group now" Cinder announced to the two "We must keep ourselves up to date on their actions and sightings"

"Are they really that serious of a threat?" Mercury remarked boredly

"We must account for everything, Mercury" Cinder said sharply, turning to the green haired sane and logical one of the group "Emerald, find us everything you can about these Avengers"

 _Scene cut_

Blake Belladonna was enjoying the tranquil nature of the forest she currently sat in

Behind her was another base of the White Fang but that wasn't important right now.

Right now, it was calming and peaceful with the weight and problem of the world momentarily forgotten. Gambol Shroud rested beside her with an issue of Ninjas of Love.

Her ears briefly twitched in response to the breeze but regardless, the air and atmosphere was tranquil.

It was one of those rare few instances of peace that Blake was able to enjoy ever since the White Fangs 'Change'. One she fully intended to utilize until…

"Blake!"

The cat Faunus groaned underneath her breath. It was only a matter of time before somebody had to ruin the moment for her rather than her ending it.

"What is it?" Blake asked tiredly when she noticed the panicked expression on the Faunus's face

"It's Adam" The Faunus stated "He's hurt really bad"

Blake got up immediately and rushed past the Fang member, running into the little base that they had. She asked around to where Adam was and was directed to the infirmary.

She soon found the bull Faunus seated in one of the beds, shirtless and covered in bruises. The most defining aspect of him that shocked Blake was his mask that was in two broken pieces on the table beside him.

Adam had some bandages here and there but his Aura would heal him in time.

"Adam" Blake whispered

He noticed her entry

"Blake" He said just as lowly "I apologize for you having to see me like this"

"What happened?" Blake asked, moving over to him

"One of our bases in Atlas has been compromised" Adam grit out in anger that surprised his lover "Those avengers shall pay"

"What happened?" Blake asked once more

Adam seemed snap out of his angered stated and hung his head in exhaustion "I will tell you my beloved after I have recovered"

Adam reclined into his bed, holding Blake's hand "I will tell you everything"

Blake stepped out, letting a Faunus medic help take care of healing the young bull, all the while she stood on the outside, fidgeting with her hands.

During this time, Blake began to do something she found herself doing more and more often over the course of the past few months. Reflecting on the shift with the White Fang.

Blake remembered her time as a young child in those protests 'bravely' standing against all those who looked down upon her kind. She recalled every town, every rally and every single time they were vilified and hated by the racist humans that drove them away. Then there was the change to more aggressive forms of forcing their agenda and equality in society.

Something that did not sit well with the cat at first but she hesitantly went along with this new course. And as much as she hated to admit this, these newer more violent moves were starting to work. People began to respect and above all else fear Faunus.

Blake shook her head, ridding her head of those thoughts temporarily. Now was not the time for those ideas. Right now, she needed to make sure that Adam was alright.

"Miss Belladonna?"

Blake saw the medic walk out of the room, facing her.

"You can now see him" He informed her, departing a moment later.

Blake re-entered the room to see Adam with a small pile of bandages beside him.

"Adam" Blake said softly

The bull Faunus held his gaze on his hands which were clenched tightly.

"Adam" Blake said more loudly

He remained silent

"Adam" Blake said further raising her voice

"They have retaliated Blake" Adam replied in a cold tone, startling Blake "Humanity has played their hand. They want a war. They shall get a war"

Now Blake shivered at the tone and 'aura' radiating off of Adam. It was very intense and filled with rage and killing intent.

"What…" Blake stammered "What happened?"

 _Scene cut_

A young blonde was playing around with a wooden sword in his backyard of his large house.

"The great hero Jaune arc prepares his sword for the final strike against the great Grimm that stood before him" The young man said to himself in an overly dramatic voice

He positioned himself ready to strike when…

"JAUNE~~~"

He let out a yelp and stumbled, falling flat on his face.

"It's dinner time, come back in" Yelled his mother and he responded with a muffled ok

Groaning, Jaune Arc propped himself on his elbows blowing some grass out of his hair. Sighing to himself he got back up to his feet, dusting off all the grass and dirt on his clothes.

Jaune re-entered his house and made his way to the dining room to find his entire family sitting there, waiting for him.

"There he is" Jaune's father, Joseph Arc said boisterously "We were starting to think that you wouldn't join us"

"But Jaune loves Mama's Chicken bacon pasta" Jane, the youngest of the Arcs said in her adorable voice

"We all do" Janice, the oldest and most boisterous of the Arc children exclaimed already digging in to her helpings

"Urgh, Janice" The sixth sister whined "You're getting spit all over me"

"Oops, sorry Jessica"

"Glad to see your time as a Huntress did nothing to improve your tableside manners" Jackie, the second sister deadpanned

"Janice" Joan arc idly warned "Eat properly"

"Yes mom"

"So Jasmine, Jamie" Joan turned to her twin daughters whom were twelve "How was your school day?"

"Nothing interesting mom" The twins said in tandem "It was pretty boring"

"You guys did miss the food fight" Jade, the fourth oldest arc daughter said with a grin.

"Right" Jaune murmured, dawdling around with his food "That must have been great"

"How was your most recent mission Janice?" Joseph asked his eldest daughter

"It was standard" Janice said with a shrug "Just a quick run and gun op, some Grimm we had to exterminate. Nothing overly dramatic'

"By the way" Jackie spoke up "Have you guys been watching the news?"

"Why?" Joan asked but Janice beat her to the punch

"Are talking about those Avenger guys?" Janice asked excitedly

"Yes" Jackie replied in equal gusto

"Avenger guys?" Joseph asked in curiosity

"Turn the tv on dad" Janice said "They should be on right now. It's all everyone's been talking about for the past two days"

Joseph had the remote next to his plate.

He picked it up and turned on the television in the corner of the room. All the blond heads turned to watch the TV and on it was none other than Lisa Lavender of the Vale News Network and as was the case, the main subject of discussion were said heroes.

Going through the footage once more, Lisa spoke of how the snowstorm surrounding Single Peak has subsided and now every news network and journalist were taking their first chance and flight to get over there to get an interview with the Avengers as soon as possible

Dinner continued on, with Jaune remaining relatively silent as he ate.

Eventually, the only son left to his room and sat there alone. He had several bookshelves, most of them being books on heroes of old and legend, some of them being about the very family he is descended from.

Others had comic books and sketch books.

Jaune sighed to himself, glumly looking over his homework from his non-combatant school.

Scattered around his desk were intricate drawings of nature, warriors that Jaune had thought of on the fly and one that was very dear to his heart. His first ever drawing of his family. This was before his five younger sisters but that was the time he had first discovered his innate talent for the finer arts and had since then developed a near Machiavellian skill with said art. After all he had been drawing since he was four.

Jaune stared at his desk until he recalled the group of individuals that had been discussed at great lengths through the entire dinner.

Pulling out his scroll, Jaune typed in 'The Avengers' and immediately found his scroll blasted with videos, images, news reports, snippets and a myriad of information on this new phenomena.

For the next hour, Jaune watched everything that was currently available on these Avengers and was beyond amazed at what he was watching.

Their first skirmishes in Aurora town were nothing compared to the all out assault on the White Fang base in the mountain.

Jaune took in every detail and every move that they pulled off and was thoroughly enraptured by them.

"How does he do that with his shield?" Jaune asked himself, seeing how it seemingly disobeyed the laws of physics entirely

Jaune subconsciously began to pull out a piece of scrap paper and started to sketch.

 _While all this way happening_

 _The town of Single Peak_

It was several hours after the Avengers had stormed the White Fang base, retrieved the data, rescued Weiss and saved the town from the avalanche.

Now, they were currently in the town hall while a snowstorm raged outside. It had taken some time to calm the people of the town and after speaking with the mayor, he had granted their saviors a place to stay until the storm blows over.

Of course that meant the team had very little chances of escaping the horde of townspeople that wanted to know everything about them.

Winter managed to deflect the attentions away from her seeing as she wasn't a focal point and that she wished to attend to her sister.

Scott shrank away and vanished from sight

Clint managed to also seemingly disappear and Quicksilver powered through the snow with his sister to find a more isolated shelter leaving Sam and Steve to deal with everyone.

Pietro and Wanda took shelter in a café bookstore. It had no one in there save for the shopkeeper and a lady in a green hood.

The shopkeeper of course immediately recognized them and was already about to go over to them and greet them.

Pietro had other plans as he appeared before the man and politely as possible(begged really) asked the shopkeeper not to make such a big deal out of it since they were already mobbed by the townspeople earlier.

The man sobered up and was embarrassed by his behavior, apologizing for overreacting.

Wanda kindly brushed it aside saying that it was ok.

Since he now calmed down, the shopkeeper offered them some free drinks and food as well as the many books he possessed.

While Wanda was about to decline, Pietro immediately took up the offer giving the man a healthy tip as thanks.

Wanda couldn't help but roll her eyes at her brothers antics. Regardless, she thanked the man for his generosity and decided to indulge herself in one of her favorite hobbies.

Pietro was already scarfing down several muffins making the man laugh at the speedster, remarking how he reminded him of his young son.

During this time it was now that Pietro took notice of the other occupant in the café shop.

She sat with a cup of tea and a small donut before her whilst reading a book.

Interest peaked, Pietro walked over to the young lady and sat before her.

The lady in the green hood blinked at the sudden appearance of one of the heroes that saved this town.

"Hi there" Pietro said as suavely as he could "Name is Pietro Maximoff"

The lady continued to stare at the silver haired Avenger in silence.

"Uh…how are you?"

Again, silent staring

"Hello?" Pietro waved his hand in front of her hood "Anybody home? It is usual courtesy to introduce yourself when someone says their name"

The lady finally shook herself out of her stupor and found her voice

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked

"Well, how about your name for starters" Pietro said cheekily "Wanna start over?"

She blinked once more

"Oh, I'm sorry" The lady removed her hood revealing short straight brown hair and brown eyes with a gold tint to them "My name is Amber"

Pietro found himself momentarily speechless.

"Pietro" He murmured

Amber realized his gaze and she proceeded to giggle at his expression

"Do I have to wave my hand in front of your face now?" Amber asked teasingly

"Sorry' Pietro shook his head "You're very pretty"

Amber now blushed at the compliment

"Is this how you speak to every girl you meet?" Amber asked with a small smile

"Hmm" Pietro now shot her a roguish grin "Only the really pretty ones"

"And am I one of the pretty ones?"

"So far the only one"

"You're rather forward to someone you just met"

"You could say it's a reflection of my powers"

Now Amber was interested, leaning onto the table.

"Forgive me, but what exactly are your abilities?" Amber asked "I've seen many things during my travels but never anything like you and your comrades"

"Yeah we are pretty awesome" Pietro jokingly boasted, making a pose

Amber snickered at his behavior "For someone I just met, I can tell your full of yourself"

"Hey" Pietro pretended to be insulted "I am not all bad. I'm an Avenger and proud of it"

Amber giggled once more, finding great amusement in Pietro's exuberant proclamation of his status as a member of the team that saved the town.

"I think you just proved my point"

Amber laughed at the unusual pout that Pietro sent her.

"So, you made a new friend already"

Pietro and Amber looked up to see Wanda walking over to sit with them.

"Wanda, Find any good book to read?" Pietro asked

"Several that interest me" Wanda said, looking to Amber

"Hi" She said pleasantly "I'm Wanda, Pietro's sister"

"Amber" Amber said with a kind smile "What you and your brother did was incredible. Thank you so much. You saved everyone here"

Wanda gave her a more bashful expression at the praise.

"We did what we had to do" Wanda said "Anybody would have done the same had they had the ability to do so"

Amber gave her a slightly strained smile.

"If only there were more people like you and your comrades" Amber said softly

There was a moment of silence between the trio until Wanda broke the quiet air

"So Amber" Wanda said "You live here?"

"Oh no" Amber shook her head "I've been travelling for some time. I had come from a village in the east. Visiting a friend of mine"

"So you're gonna continue travelling?" Pietro asked

"Essentially" Amber nodded "I'm originally from Vale so I'll eventually make my way down there"

"Hey that's where we came from" Pietro said "We're heading back down there once the storm clears out"

"If you want we could give you a ride" Wanda offered

"Oh" Amber blinked "That's incredibly kind of you but I do not wish to burden you"

"Ah it's alright" Pietro waved off "I'm pretty sure Cap wouldn't mind"

"Cap?"

"Oh, he's our leader" Pietro said "The one with the shield"

"Ah" Amber said "If I may, I had heard rumors circulating the town that up in the mountains was a White Fang base. Did you come here to get them out?"

"A mish mash" Pietro said "It was a rescue retrieval mission"

"Really?" Amber was now even more interested "For who?"

"Winter's sister, Weiss" Pietro said

"Um Pietro" Wanda said nervously "I don't think we're supposed to say that"

"You know Winter" Amber said with wide eyes

Pietro and Wanda looked at Amber curiously

"Yeah" Pietro said "Do you know her?"

"Yes, she's a…friend of mine" Amber said "I haven't seen her in quite some time"

"Well she's tending to her sister at the moment" Wanda said "If you want to see her, you'll have to afterwards"

Speaking of Winter

The elder Schnee cleaned off all the dirt her younger sister Weiss had gotten after being treated so roughly by the White Fang.

Thankfully, she saw no visible injuries save for on thin puncture wound on the inside of her right hand.

Winter examined it thoroughly, her strenuous training coming into play. During her 'strip down' of Weiss, she found her gloves in her pocket.

Winter stood up and went over to retrieve the gloves from the pockets of her dress that she had worn in her recent concert prior to her kidnapping.

The Atlas Specialist carefully examined the right glove and found a small barely noticeable hole. Narrowing her eyes, Winter saw some small green smudge just around the hole.

'Sedative?' Winter contemplated

Her trail of thought was cut off when the door to the room opened. Steve Rogers entered looking haggard and tired.

Winter couldn't help but snort at his 'disheveled' form.

"I see you finally managed a break from the townspeople" Winter said in good humor

"Not even home is that bad" Steve remarked, letting out a sigh "Sam just said screw it and flew off. Said he doesn't care if he catches pneumonia"

"I think catching a cold is the least of any of your concerns in your line of work" Winter said knowingly

Steve chuckled "You'd be right on that regard"

His eyes then fell upon the slumbering Weiss Schnee.

"How is she holding up?" Steve asked

"She's relatively fine" Winter said, returning her attention to the gloves in her hands

"What are those?"

"Her gloves" Winter said "One of them has a hole in it with some kind of green substance. It is likely a sedative. Though how they got the drug and were able to get that close to Weiss is a bit of a mystery"

"You said she was at a concert correct?"

"And afterwards she and my father were at a gathering of the elites in Atlas" Winter said "That is where my father had lost track of Weiss"

"So they kidnapped her there?" Steve surmised

"Probably the only logical conclusion" Winter said and the two fell into a brief moment of silence

"Captain Rogers" Winter spoke up

"After today Winter, I think we should be on a first name basis" Steve said flashing her a friendly smile

Winter stared a bit at Steve. She broke several seconds later giving him a small smile.

"Steve" Winter said "I'd like to thank you for helping me save my sister"

"Think nothing of it Winter" Steve said

"No I'm serious Steve" Winter said "A lot of people look at the Schnee name and whenever they see an opportunity involving our family it is always either to find a way to worm their way to gain favor with us or wish nothing but spite upon us"

Winter gave the Captain a praising smile.

"You're the first group of people in a long time that helped me just for the sake of doing it" Winter said, slightly teary eyed "I can't thank you enough"

Steve simply placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle shake

"You would have done this regardless" Steve said in a light tone "We just came along to make sure you wouldn't do this alone. As far as I'm concerned, if you ever need any help from us, don't hesitate in calling. We'll help you no matter what"

Winter had a beaming smile

"So are you recruiting me into the Avengers now?" Winter joked

Steve held a thoughtful expression "Well…"

Winter went wide eyed as Steve seemed to legitimately consider this until a soft groan cut in.

Winter whirled round to see Weiss coming to. She was immediately by her side, grabbing a glass of water for her.

Weiss opened her bleary eyes, vision blurry. She blinked several times with some tears washing away any 'crust' that she had accumulated over the course of her kidnapping.

Eventually, Weiss's sight started to clear and the first thing she saw was a familiar shape with hair as white as hers.

"Winter" Weiss murmured and sure enough once her vision cleared, Winter Schnee was sitting in front of her with a relieved smile on her face.

"It's good to see you again Weiss" Winter stated

"What happened?"

Winter had a hesitant look but steeled herself, knowing it would be better to tell Weiss everything.

"It's a bit of a long story" Winter said "To start, allow me to introduce to you Captain Rogers"

Steve stepped forward giving the younger Schnee a kind smile.

"Hello Weiss" Steve said friendly "I've heard a lot of things about you from your sister. Particularly about your amazing singing voice"

Weiss blushed at the blatant praise this tall, imposing and rather handsome man had given her

She turned Winter who snickered at her expression.

"What's going on?" She finally asked

 _Scene Cut_

The snowstorm had finally passed and with it, Cobol the pilot of the Avengers personal bullhead was prepping the ship. It had some heating up to do but it would soon be up and running and they would finally be able to head back to Vale.

Cobol was about to sit back and enjoy his steaming hot cup of cocoa when he heard multiple sounds off into the distance.

He looked around to see what was that noise and where exactly was it coming from. His eyes finally spotted a large contingent of bullheads and other ships headed right for the town.

"Ah shit" Cobol murmured "Better warn Sam"

The Avengers in the meantime were enjoying a nice breakfast with Winter and now her sister Weiss who felt really out of place here. they were currently staying at a small inn that the mayor had granted them as his way of repaying their heroics in saving their town.

In all honesty, she was enamored at the sight of these heroes before her but at the same time so bewildered to see them acting so…well, normal.

Sam Wilson kept on joking with Pietro and Clint whilst Scott fidgeted around with his Ant-man helmet having a light conversation with Wanda.

Steve and Winter spoke to one another as they spoke on missions they had gone on with Sam and Clint occasionally joining in. There was a growing kinship amongst them and Weiss suddenly found herself envying her sister.

It has only been two days since she had awoken and learned about the events that lead to her being here. So many thoughts and emotions transpired within her in such a short amount of time.

One of them being the terror at the thought of the White Fang seemingly kidnapping her without her even knowing about it. But at the same time…she wasn't finding herself as affected as she thought she'd be. Why is that? The fear was there but there's something else.

Regardless her thoughts then shifted to meeting all the Avengers and being amazed at who they were and what they could do.

Though they clearly weren't telling her everything, they gave off this air that while not much could be said these individuals were here to fight for what they believed in. What that was in Weiss's eyes were yet to be seen.

The breakfast was cut off when Cobol came in through the front door of the dining area.

"Hey uh guys" Cobol called out to them "I thought I'd let you guys know, uh…the media is here"

The Avengers went silent.

.

.

.

Steve Rogers sighed and stood up

"Well" Steve said to the Avengers "I guess it's time to face the masses"

The Avengers all left the dining hall, leaving the Schnee sisters behind.

Eventually they stepped out of the Inn to find themselves nearly barraged by a multitude of camera flashes, questions and microphones all pointed right at them.

What held back the storm was small guard of Atlesian soldiers courtesy of Ironwood and Winter who had called them in as a small favor from Ozpin.

Steve lead the group closer to the media and they were becoming slightly more frantic.

"Who are you guys?"

"How did you stop that avalanche?"

"Was it staged?"

"Are you huntsmen?"

So many voices all at once until.

"SHUT UP" Pietro roared out effectively silencing the crowd momentarily

The avengers shot Pietro a bewildered look

"I didn't think that would work" Pietro remarked with a shrug

Shaking his head in amusement, Steve faced the crowd

"Questions?"

 **Alrighty then next chapter done, starting off for the next one soon enough. Gonna now correlate writing time with Noble Justice and Along Came A Spider so this story is officially a main title of mine.**

 **Not gonna say much, I wanted to write more for this one but I'm saving it for later. Next chapter is gonna be a bit tricky to write to be honest but I like a good challenge.**

 **That's all for now guys**

 **Go see Spider-man Homecoming for the love of god**

 **Rate Read and Review and As Always Have Nice Day**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's keep this story rolling. It may wind down for a moment or two cause now the Avengers are starting to adjust to this world as the world also begins to respond to them.**

 **Many at first will believe that the Avengers are just another set of high profile Huntsmen and Huntresses until they begin to see just what they can do that other Huntsmen and Huntresses cannot do.**

 **But with their arrival comes new challenges to themselves and Remnant as well because like Vision stated. There is a causality to it. Their very strength invites challenge, challenge incites conflict and conflict breeds catastrophe.**

 **Salem will be a large scale threat but she is no longer the only one.**

 **And after the D23 description of the Avengers Infinity War trailer came out, I'm pretty sure we all know just who it is that will be a threat beyond anything Remnant and Earth had ever seen.**

 **AND THEN THERE WAS THE COMIC-CON TRAILERS. STRANGER THINGS, THE DEFENDERS, FLASH, ARROW, JUSTICE LEAGUE, THOR, AQUAMAN, CAPTAIN MARVEL AND THE SKRULLS AURGH I LOVE BEING A NERD**

 **But that's all for now guys**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 7: The Ripples Continue, The Avengers Adjust

Steve exhaled after doing his…thousandth pushup? Two thousandth? He had honestly lost track after a while.

Regardless, Steve continued his workout without stopping feeling the sweat drip off from the tip of his nose.

On his back was a weight of nearly 500 pounds which did very little in slowing down the Captain who kept on pushing up after every down.

Several had now past since their escapades and interviews at the town of Single Peak and since that time, the news media has calmed down by some small margin. They were still on the up and up about them as they answered their questions as vaguely as possible.

Still, Steve continuously found himself here in the gym pushing himself physically as best as he can. That meant testing the limits he already knew he had and seeing how far he could take them.

His training regime was cut off abruptly when the door to the gym opened and in came Glynda Goodwitch.

"Steve, Ozpin would like to…" Glynda slightly halted in her tracks

Steve stood up to face her and the seasoned Huntress couldn't help but stare at the nearly perfect sculpted body of the first Avenger.

There was literally no amount of fat on the man and while Glynda has seen her fair share of men with impressive physiques, Steve seemed to put all of them to shame.

Glynda quickly recovered though, hoping Steve had not noticed while chastising herself for staring like a wide eyed high school girl.

"Glynda?" Steve asked, noting her silence

"Apologies Steve" Glynda humbly stated "I got caught up in my thoughts. Ozpin would like to see you"

"I'll be right there" Steve said, removing the taping from his hands

"How are you Steve?" Glynda suddenly asked, nearly slapping a hand over her mouth for such an out of nowhere question

"Pardon?" Steve said

"How have you been Steve?" Glynda decided to go along with it now "Since coming here?"

"Honestly" Steve said, wiping off sweat with a towel "I'm still overwhelmed. If anything, I'm trying to get a grasp as to how we're here and really why we are here"

Glynda found herself once more admiring Steve for his honesty as there seemed to be a great shortage of those kinds of people in recent memory. After meeting the Avengers and getting to know Steve in particular, Glynda found that the man wore his heart on his sleeve and was willing to fight tooth and nail for what he believed and willingly acknowledged the great amount of flaws that sometimes came with that mindset.

"If I were to share in your honesty, I too find myself getting lost in the aspect that not only are we not alone but the fact that there are other realities out there" Glynda admitted "I'm still finding it hard to believe. I can't imagine what you're going through right now"

Steve chuckled, wiping his hands.

"Working on it" Steve said

The two exited the gym, walking towards Ozpins office.

"So Steve" Glynda said "I hope you're at least adjusting well here"

"Well enough I guess" Steve stated with a shrug "It's kind of strange really being in an academy specifically designed to educate kids how to be heroes basically"

"Yes now that you say that after you told us of the world you come from it does seem rather ridiculous and ironic at the same time" Glynda said in good humor

"Maybe when we return home, we should consider opening an…Avenger Academy of some sort" Steve remarked "Think that would be a nice way to retire"

Glynda gave a little laugh at Steve's idea

"I'm not sure that would be a healthy retirement" Glynda said good naturedly

"At least it would serve a purpose" Steve said with a shrug

"Well I think you would be a great teacher" Glynda said

"Thank you Glynda" Steve said truthfully "That means a lot"

The two eventually made their way to Ozpins office where the headmaster was currently filing through papers in regards to current students and future contenders.

Beside him was a young woman with brown hair and gold tinted eyes who was standing their fidgeting slightly.

"Amber" Ozpin said kindly "There's no need for you to feel nervous. You met them back in Single Peak and they were very kind to you"

"Yes but what if they reject me this time" Amber stated

"Have I not told you that they are quite unusual themselves, yet they do not hide who they are" Ozpin said

"Yes well I would know more had you told me about them" Amber remarked with a pout

"When I told you that they were a recent development, I meant every word of it" Ozpin said "Why are so nervous again? You already met two of them and they seemed to like you very much"

"Yes well…"

"Amber" Ozpin now sounded more father like "There is nothing to worry about, you will be fine. This is a show of good faith between myself and the Avengers. They need to know what it is they are fighting for here other than a threat they have not even seen yet"

With those words, the elevator opened and out came Glynda Goodwitch and Steve Rogers.

"Steve" Ozpin greeted "Glynda, thank you for bringing him here"

Glynda nodded to Oz then turned to the other guest in the room.

"Amber" Glynda said pleasantly "How are you?"

"Very well Glynda" Amber said nervously, her eyes on Steve Rogers "You're Captain America"

Steve looked at her with a tilted head and bemused expression

"To the news outlets I'm known as Captain Rogers" Steve said "How do you know my other moniker?"

"Aside from Ozpin telling me about it" Amber gestured to said headmaster "Your friends Pietro and Wanda told me about you and the team at Single Peak"

"To simplify everything right now" Ozpin cut in before Steve could ask more "Amber he ran into the Maximoffs and became acquainted with them. She then responded back to me about her travels and mentioned running into Remnants newest celebrities"

"And I take it that someone like Amber is important" Steve rightly stated

"Indeed she is" Oz nodded "Steve, I'd like to introduce to you the Fall Maiden, Amber"

Steve's eyes widened at that drop of news.

"The Fall Maiden?" Steve reiterated

"The very one" Ozpin nodded in confirmation

"And" Amber said a bit meekly "I know all about you since Ozpin gave me the forewarning"

"Than that takes care of a lot of talking" Steve said in good humor making Amber smile at the super soldier

"But why bring her here?" Steve asked the headmaster "I thought the Maidens were supposed to be kept secret and constantly wandering?"

"That is not usually the case as Maidens are known to a select few individuals across the world to the point where you can count them on two sets of hands" Ozpin said "But after your escapades and learning of the grander picture, I find a great sense of foreboding in the distance"

Ozpin laced his hands and leaned onto his desk looking at Steve dead in the eyes

"I wish for you to train Amber and help master her powers" Ozpin said in complete seriousness

"Me?" Steve said in slight disbelief

"Well I prefer it to be a group effort" Ozpin said "You and your old ally, Black Widow, did the same for the second incarnation of the Avengers. I wish for Amber to learn under individuals who are greatly seasoned in the ways of combat and their capabilities. Aside from the headmasters, the personnel at the schools, and Qrow, nobody else in the world has the capabilities that you all possess"

"Ozpin" Glynda spoke up "Are you sure about this?"

"Very" Ozpin said to her, looking to Steve once more "Our enemies here Steve are beginning to get more bold. In Qrows last reports, he noted a growing increase of Grimm attacks throughout Vale. While not on the level of national or even local news, the consistency is starting rise. Added to the fact that we have no idea where the Spring Maiden maybe is a cause of great concern"

Steve stared long and hard between both Oz and Amber, the later of whom shrank slightly against the Captains gaze.

Steve then approached the Fall maiden who went slightly rigid at Steve now being closer to her.

.

.

.

"It's not gonna be easy" Steve said after several moments of silence "We're gonna put you through the ringer. Even if you are naturally powerful, you'll be facing enemies who may be smarter, more experienced and in some cases, stronger than you"

Amber blinked several times.

"You mean you'll train me?" Amber said in disbelief

"A show of good faith" Steve said, sending Oz a smirk which he returned

"Besides" Steve said to Amber "I think you'll find the other members of the team just as friendly as the first two that you met"

"I sure hope so" Amber said innocently

 _Elsewhere_

Salem closed her eyes in concentration, feeling her ancient power swell within and around her.

Her hands were horizontally hovering an inch apart from each other. A black substance and energy circulated around her hands, pulsing with each wave of power Salem sent into the energy.

Her eyes snapped open and Salem fired the black power into the ground.

A large crater, larger than previous ones she had made now lie before her. A moment later, the energy that floated around from the initial blast morphed and fell into the crater. The crater was then filled to the brim by a black pool of an unusual liquid of some kind.

Then, the pool shimmered and bubbled until a large Beringel leapt out from the substance. And by large, this Beringel was the twice the size compared to the standard size of its species.

The Grimm let out a roar, turning to face its creator.

Salem smiled insidiously at her newest creation when.

"Milady" Said a refined and posh voice

Salem turned away from her Grimm to face one of her members of her inner circle, Doctor Arthur Watts.

"Terribly sorry for inconveniencing you at this moment" Watts said with a slight bow "But I believe this may be of interest to you"

Watts held out a scroll for her which she delicately took.

"And what may this be, Doctor?" Salem inquired in her smooth, sinister voice

"Perhaps an answer as to what is troubling you so" Watts said enigmatically, choosing to let the video he had ready to do the talking

Arching a brow, Salem held up the scroll and played what Watts had prepared for her.

She observed everything with a critical eye, taking in everything that was on display.

Afterwards, Salem slowly lowered the scroll with her mind going through a great deal of brainstorming in order to explain just what it was that she saw. The more her thoughts dwelled on the videos, the more questions Salem began to ask.

"Thank you doctor" Salem said "You have given me much to think about"

"Milady" Watts bowed, leaving his master to her dwellings.

"Hmmm" Salem faced the Beringel that was idly glancing around

"Well Ozpin" Salem said to nobody but herself "You've made your move. Now it is my turn"

 _Scene cut_

Roman Torchwick took a long swig of his cigar, enjoying the unique texture and taste before exhaling.

"Hope you're enjoying that Cigar there Roman" Said a deep baritone

"Morgan" Roman said casually

The man before him was large in frame, clearly larger than him standing at around six feet tall with broad shoulders and very defined muscle.

He had slicked back red hair with bluish green eyes and a square jaw.

His attire was relatively simple with black cargo pants, black boots, shirt and a trench coat riddle with straps.

"Never understand why you wear that do rag" Roman said

"It serves its purpose" Morgan remarked, proving it by reach into one of straps and pulling out his own cigar

Roman stared momentarily at Morgan as the bigger man lit up his Cigar.

"I didn't know it could that" Roman stated

"That's why you don't appreciate my kind of fashion mister bowler hat" Morgan said smugly, pulling up his collar

"Right, whatever you say Colonel Morgan"

"It's Captain"

"Whatever" Roman waved off "So I take it you've heard about the most recent news topic then"

"Who hasn't?' Morgan said with a roll of his eyes "That's all people have been talking about, it's getting annoying"

"I saw two of them" Roman said getting an interested glance from Morgan

"When was this?"

"Last week" Roman remarked "Saw the runner and arrow guys at Juniors bar"

"Really?" Morgan scratched his chin with curiosity "What did you think of them?"

"Couldn't say much" Roman admitted "But to think that the two of them were a part of that crew. Gotta say, learned an even greater lesson in don't judge a book by its cover"

"Hmmm" Morgan hummed in thought "Think we should give a warning to the boys?"

"Already sent them out" Roman said "Hopefully Flint will come back with our haul sooner rather than later"

"Ain't he working with some Faunus?" Morgan said "Hernia or something like that"

"O'hirn" Roman corrected "Yeah, big guy, like huge. Definitely taller than you Morgan old boy"

"What kind of Faunus is he?"

"Ah some horned Faunus or something like that" Roman said

 _Scene cut_

Qrow Branwen leaned back in his chair, observing his sophomore year of students. They were excitedly working on their weapons with their group of friends.

One of the students was none other than his adorable, weapon-nut niece, Ruby Rose.

The young Silver eyed Huntress to be was with several friends disassembling and reassembling her custom made scythe.

Qrow couldn't help but smirk with pride at the little warrior as she was one of the few pure things left in Qrows life. Occasionally, one of his students would come up and ask for help which he obliged in, helping to point the kinks and nuances of their custom weapons.

Eventually the bell rang and the students began to depart save for one who jumped and latched her entire upper body onto his arm.

"Heya kiddo" Qrow said with a grin, ruffling Ruby's hair

"Uncle Qrow" Ruby said excitedly "Think we can train later today?"

"Sure thing Ruby" Qrow said "Been needing to get a sense of superiority for a while now"

Ruby only pouted making her uncle laugh at her expression. Being around his nieces put the dusty old crow more at ease than anything else in the world. Especially after the insanity of the last few days.

Speaking of insanity.

"Hey Uncle Qrow"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you heard about those Avengers all over the news?" His young niece asked with a slight gush

The veteran Huntsmen could only chuckle. Looks like they already have a fan with one Ruby Rose. So he decided to humor the girl

"I'll do you one better" Qrow said a shit eating grin "I've met them"

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened to the size of saucer plates.

"What?!" Ruby squeaked in shock and awe "When?!"

"Right before they went to Single Peak" Qrow remarked "Gotta admit, nice bunch of fellows. Caps a bit of a boy scout but he's a tough one I'll give you that"

"Really?" Ruby asked

"Why are you so interested in them anyway?" Qrow inquired "They've only done several things really"

"But they're SO COOL" Ruby exclaimed "Yang and I saw a bunch of videos of them just charging right through bad guys at that snow place and they were like WHOA and BAM and HEEYAH and DOWN WITH EVIL DOERS. That guy with shield that bounced around like CLANG and AURGH and the winged guy flying FWOOSH FWOOSH. Then there was that Hawk guy with his arrows going THWIP and BAM with that shrinking guy all VWOOP all gone. And then those two that stopped that avalanche were like YAH and RAH and KABLAM and the snow was all gone!"

"Doesn't take a lot to impress you" Qrow said

"They are so awesome and they all look AWESOME" Ruby announced "Shield guys is so cool looking"

"His name is Captain Rogers" Qrow corrected "He's the leader of the Avengers"

"And what an awesome name" Ruby said awestruck making Qrow chuckle at his niece who had stars in her eyes

Qrow could only laugh again, further messing up his nieces hair who only continued to pout at her Uncles actions.

"Heya Uncle Qrow"

The two scythe wielders looked up and saw Ruby's half-sister Yang Xiao-Long with a beaming grin as she came up to the two and hugged them tightly.

"Little sis" Yang said after breaking the hug "What's up? We having lunch together?"

"Yup" Ruby declared, pulling out her large brown lunch bag "Dad made us our favorites today!"

"Awesome" Yang said with a fist pump "Well come on then, what are we waiting for? I'm famished"

"Didn't know you knew such a big and fancy word there Yang" Qrow remarked earning a false glare from the blond

 _Scene cut_

"Come on Pietro, I think you've done enough for the day" Clint said while facing his targets

Behind him was a sprawled down Quicksilver who was attempting and failing to sit back up. He was completely spread eagled with his arms trembling from exhaustion.

"No" Pietro said in a daze "I can keep going"

"Wanda"

"Pietro" Wanda used her powers to… "Sleep"

The speedster jolted and was soon unconscious, slumbering on the floor.

"Jeez" Sam walked up only in workout gear "That's one way to know a person out"

"It's not always that easy" Wanda remarked now beginning her next step in her training which involved levitating weights only this time she is to have at least twenty of them surrounding her.

"Can't you do that more often?" Sam asked, grabbing his own set "Would be a helluva lot easier to take care of bad guys that way"

"It's a recent ability" Wanda said "Influencing the mind takes some concentration but effectively forcing them into unconsciousness is somewhat difficult. It was easy with Pietro because he was exhausted"

"Yeah and we don't always have time to make our enemies sleepy" Hawkeye said, pulling of a five way bullseyes with a trick bounce arrow that left a piece of itself after every target to show his mark.

Sam then noticed two of the Avengers weren't present "Where is Steve? And Tic tac?"

"Scotts working in the workshop of Beacon" Wanda answered "He's been working on getting a better understanding of our tech that we use"

Where Steve was became unneeded in answering as the leader of this team of Avengers arrived being accompanied by Glynda and…

"Amber" Wanda said in surprise, setting down the floating weights "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Wanda" Amber said happily before seeing Pietro "Uh…what happened to him?"

"Training" Clint answered "What's up Cap?"

"Everyone" Steve glanced around, turning to Sam "Scott?"

"Working on tech" Sam answered

Nodding, Steve gestured to the young brown haired lady to his right "This is Amber. Wanda you already know who this is I take it?"

"Yes we met at Single Peak"

"Right" Steve nodded "Amber here, is the Fall Maiden"

That garnered shocked expressions out of all the conscious Avengers

"Whoa, wait a minute" Sam waved his hands "She's one of the Maidens Ozzy told us about?"

"Indeed she is" Glynda said "As Wanda had said, she was at Single Peak during your escapades returning from her journey with meeting with the Winter maiden"

"But why is she here?" Clint asked, his keen eyes narrowing "And meeting us?"

"Ozpin wants us to train her" Steve said right away "To help her get a greater grasp on her powers"

"A new Avenger already?" Sam joked "That was quick"

Amber's eyes widened "No, I didn't mean to join your team. That's wrong of me to force myself onto your group"

"Relax kid, just kidding with you" Sam said with grin "But hey, the invitation is open. We could always use another powerhouse on the team"

"Be that as it may" Steve said "We're here to help Amber out just as we are to help out this world until we get back to our own. Training Amber to further master her abilities falls under that umbrella"

"Then we can start with some basic stuff then" Clint suggested "See how well she can handle herself"

"A Spar then?" Steve said

"Nah" Clint waved off "Too soon"

"Hey" Amber spoke up with a puff of her cheeks "I know how to fight"

"You know how to do a slugfest at best maybe" Clint remarked, already circling her "Since you're the Fall Maiden, by the time we're done you are going to be one of the biggest Badass fighters in all of Remnant. That's a guarantee"

"And we don't wanna do a spar right now" Steve said "Beacon has school at the moment and I don't feel like drawing any attention to ourselves. More than we already have"

"So what do we do then?" Wanda asked getting silence from the rest

Sam broke the silence "Bond? Some lunch sounds nice"

 _Scene cut_

Pyrrha Nikos, the current three time Champion of the Mistral region Tournaments was walking away from her most recent victory in a 'qualifying match' to enter the next upcoming tournament.

This one was actually quite unusual for a match as her opponent used a circular shield rather sloppily and he was soundly defeated.

"Atta girl Pyrrha" Her coach said boisterously "You're on your way to your fourth win"

Pyrrha only smiled tiredly at this.

It's become routine at this point and her coach recognized it.

"Pyrrha, why do you do this?" Her coach asked softly

"Hmmm?" Pyrrha looked up from the straps of her armor

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself if you hate it?" He said

"I don't hate it" Pyrrha half-lied, half said the truth

"Yes, but I know you as well as your parents Pyrrha" He said knowingly "You grow tired of this, don't you?"

Pyrrha remained silent for some time until she relented and sighed.

"It's this whole fame and press really" Pyrrha admitted "Ever since I was at Sanctum and even in my early school days, I was hailed as a _prodigy_ and _genius_ combatant. And that's all I ever was and am now"

"You wanna get away from it all I take it" Her Coach said good naturedly and understandingly

"Maybe" Pyrrha said until she remembered her fighter minutes ago "That boy I fought a few moments ago. He had good form and posture but his handling of his weapon was atrocious. How did he even qualify?"

"Hmph" Her coach snorted at recalling the boys performance "Must've been trying to mimic that Shield fella from that new tea, that's all over the news"

"What new team?" Pyrrha asked

"Ah, you mustn't have heard of them" he surmised "They're all the rage in the news for the past few days. Not surprised really. The shit I've seen them pull off is insane"

"Who are you talking about" Pyrrha now asked with intrigue

"I'll send you a couple of videos" Her coach said, pulling out his scroll for that very reason "better that way then me explaining it to ya"

Pyrrha nodded in thanks as she continued to remove her armor with her coach choosing to leave her to herself.

 _Beacon Academy_

Velvet Scarlatina was currently framing up a picture of none other than Captain America after the battle of Single Peak. It was originally of him standing before the team speaking to all but Velvet expertly singled him out along with the rest of the Avengers.

"Wow" Coco Adel, her team leader, came up from behind looking at the photos in appreciation "God damn Vel, you really know how to make people look damn good in a single frame"

"Thanks Coco" Velvet said softly

"First they save that Aurora place then us and now they take out a white fang base and another town all within the span of what, two weeks?" Coco remarked "That's really crazy when you think at how fast they did all of this"

"They are pretty impressive" Velvet said in her usual quiet tone

Her eyes lingered on Steve Rogers whose stance was that of a battle-hardened warrior. And yet, she had a heart to heart with him and he was so kind and gentle and understanding. It was strange how she saw that personally. A part of her wondered if anyone else had seen this side of Captain Rogers as well.

"Aw" Coco teased with mischievous grin "Does a certain bunny have crush on a strapping man like Cap here?"

Velvet blushed furiously and comically beat Coco's chest and stomach.

"Coco" Velvet squeaked "It isn't like that"

Coco could only laugh and further tease her teammate to the point where steam was coming out of her ears.

"Still though, you really like Cap don't you"

Velvet still maintained her blush.

"Not like that" Velvet said "But he's really nice"

"You know, you never told me what it was that the two of you talked about the last time we saw him" Coco brought up "What did you guys talk about?"

Velvets bunny ear twitched momentarily, recalling that day on the Cliffside.

"He told me that he understands" Velvet gently rubbed her arm "He told me that he was bullied like me"

Coco remained silent, staring at her teammate who began to slightly tear up with this happy smile.

"He told me that if I ever needed anybody to talk to, he would speak with me" Velvet then looked to Coco "And that I have a team that would support me through everything"

Now Coco smiled brightly and pulled the rabbit Faunus into a tight hug which Velvet returned.

"Ah Vel" Coco said kindly "You know that we've always got your back"

"I know" Velvet said "And I'll get stronger and better. For you and for the team"

Coco nodded her head "And we'll help with every step of the way"

 _Scene cut_

 _Pietro's room_

"Pietro"

"Mmm"

"Pietro"

"Mve Mre mtes"

"Pietro"

"Fve mre mnutes"

"PIETRO"

"WAH" Pietro bolted upright and fell off his bed

"OOF" Pietro groaned upon impact and slightly wreathed around on the floor

"Ow" he moaned, sitting up to rub his back "Couldn't you have let met sleep for five more minutes"

"No" Wanda remarked "You've slept through the entire day as it is"

"Hey I was tired" Pietro said, massaging his sore arms

Wanda handed him some stick pads that help with the soreness. Usually thanks to his enhanced metabolism and speed, soreness and injuries recover almost ten times faster than most injuries. However due to Pietro pushing the limits of his powers with new techniques and abilities, the healing factor had been somewhat slower than usual.

Regardless, the silver haired Avenger got up with a grumble.

"So what did you guys do while I was out?" Pietro asked

"Spent the day with a new trainee" Wanda said

"Trainee? Do we have a new Avenger?"

Wanda chuckled at the question "Sam made a joke like that. No it's someone we know"

"Like who?"

There was a knock at the door.

"Wanda" A familiar voice said from the other side "Are you in there?"

"Yes, come in" Wanda called back

Pietro was about to ask who that was when the door opened and in stepped…

"Amber?" Pietro said in clear surprise "What are you doing here?"

"Pietro" Amber said brightly "It's good to see that you're awake"

"Yes" Wanda said "We have a lot to catch you up on"

The two girls briefly gave Pietro the rundown as to what had transpired while he was asleep.

"Ugh, I missed the formation of the New Avengers and then I miss this" Pietro remarked

"To be fair, you were riddle with bullet holes when that happened" Wanda said with a strained smile. Not exactly a pleasant memory with seeing your brother nearly die.

"What?" Amber said with slight alarm

"Story for another time" Pietro waved off

"I don't think you can simply say I'll tell you later" Amber said with a huff and concern

"Well I'm standing aren't I?" Pietro said hands wide open to 'show' Amber that he's alive

Amber still looked disconcerted but for the time relented on the topic.

"It's crazy to think we casually met a Maiden" Pietro said with a laugh

"Life is full of small surprises" Amber said "Like meeting a group of individuals that come from another reality showing how small we all really are sometimes"

Pietro burst out laughing "Well when you put it like that"

Wanda herself couldn't help but chuckle at the comment which made Amber smile a great deal.

"It's nice to have friends" Amber said making the twins look at her in surprise before they smiled at her

"Yes it is" Pietro said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Well, I came by to check up on you Pietro" Amber said with a slight blush "I'm glad to see that you're alright"

"Aw you care' Pietro teased throwing an arm around Amber who got even more red upon contact but maintained a happy demeanor

"Where's the rest of the team?" Pietro asked

"Sam, Scott and Clint are all working on their equipment together" Wanda answered "As for Steve…I don't know"

Steve was currently sitting on a Cliffside he had been stopping by since coming to Beacon.

He sat on a little foldable chair he brought for himself and had a small little stand beside him.

On said stand were pallets he used to paint the scenery before him.

With a steady hand, Steve drew in the miniature forest on the far side of the cliff before moving to the slopes and eventually the swishing waters down below. He brushed off some of the dust and moved on to paint the scenery he captured.

Taking a brush, Steve delicately applied a set of sunshine blue to the waters.

He continued on his painting for nearly an hour, not taking any breaks. Only small moments to glance at the water to see if he had missed anything.

"Looks like you're up on it again Michelangelo"

"If you're trying to cheat off me, you'll have to try another time"

"Me cheat off you? Please Steve, you and I both know who's the better artist"

"Is that why I have an A+ and you have an A?"

"I wasn't at the top of my game that time"

"Right, you were on top of Rosy"

"You had to bring that up"

"You make it too easy Buck"

Steve blinked and found himself back at the Cliffside.

He glanced down to his work and saw that the water had been finished.

Steve briefly fell into a trance again, hands grazing over the unfinished painting.

Leaning back into his chair, Steve chose to sit there and watch the sunset. He snorted to himself, feeling like an old man reminiscing on days gone by from a past that had moved on without him.

Getting up out his seat, Steve packed away his art supplies and foldable chair and stand. He walked back to Beacon, feeling a lot older now then his physiology.

Steve was so lost in his thoughts, he nearly ran into a small person that squeaked out a small 'oof'.

Steve looked up and saw that it was…

"Velvet" Steve said, pleasantly surprised

"Mister Rogers" Said Rabbit Faunus hid her now red face behind her hands

Steve smiled to himself at the adorable reaction from the Huntress in training.

"How have you been Velvet?" Steve asked kindly "Are you well?"

Velvet fidgeted momentarily.

"I'm fine" Velvet said softly "Me and my team have been doing well"

"That's good to hear" Steve said "Word is that your team is an up and coming promise for Huntresses and Huntsmen of the year here in Beacon"

"We're alright" Velvet said modestly

"Humbleness is a sign of potential" Steve joked placing a hand on her shoulder

Velvet nearly fainted upon contact but thankfully held herself together.

"Thanks Mister Rogers" Velvet whispered

"You know Velvet" Steve said "You don't have to call me Mister Rogers. I'm not a teacher. You can call me Steve"

"But that's informal" Velvet said

"I'm not one for formalities when there's nothing serious going around" Steve said with a smile "You can call me Steve, Velvet"

Velvet looked up at the super soldier and finally smiled

"Alright….Steve"

 _Scene cut_

Weiss Schnee sat alone in her room at the Schnee manor.

It had been several days now and all she could think about was the fact that she was unknowingly kidnapped by the White Fang. Just how easily the deed was done was beyond terrifying and that definitely kept Weiss up for a while.

She had only just slept last night. And that slumber had ended with a nightmare of her being tied up and she was trying desperately to escape.

Closing her eyes, Weiss felt some slight moisture around her eyes and she moved to wipe the tears away.

She had tried repeatedly to find something to get her mind off of everything that had transpired.

It's strange really. It wasn't the thought of being kidnapped that scared her. It was the fact that she had no clue and slept through it all. God knows what they could have done to her during that time.

For the longest time now, The White Fang had been targeting the Schnee family and any and all that were connected to them in one way shape or form. Faces that Weiss had once seen daily or on occasion vanished, never to be seen again.

Fear began to slowly creep upon the Schnee corporation and family as the White Fang continued their spread of terror throughout Remnant.

Weiss's hands curled up into tight fists as her entire body trembled.

It was then that she remembered a voice and an image of a man who stood over her with an aura that radiated with strength and an underlying gentleness.

 _Flashback_

" _You…saved me?" Weiss asked the strangely garbed blond man_

" _It was more like we all did" Steve said kindly "Your sister was raring to go all on her own. We came along to make sure she had backup"_

" _He's being humble Weiss" Winter said "Mister Rogers and his team volunteered to come save you. They stormed through the White Fang base where they were keeping you to rescue you"_

 _Weiss stared at Rogers and saw he held a kind, genuine smile, glad to see that she was safe and sound. She found herself blushing greatly._

" _Th-thank you" Weiss murmured, glancing down at her lap hoping he didn't see her blush_

" _You're a brave girl, Weiss' Steve said_

" _Brave about what?" Weiss said in confusion_

" _Just that you are brave, Miss Schnee" Steve said "Let's just say I have an eye for these kind of things"_

" _That doesn't explain a lot" Winter joked_

 _Steve only shrugged, moving to leave the two sisters "If you need anything, call"_

Weiss snapped back to the present, finding a slight numbness in her hands after being held in fists while her muscles were tight and tense.

The young Schnee stared intently at the palm of her hands and saw that they were close to drawing blood.

There was a rising feeling of….rage and sorrow. Inadequacy of action that allowed her to be taken so easily. To needed to be treated as a damsel in distress.

Weiss looked out to her small mirror stand and dresser.

The white haired lady stood and approached the dresser.

She walked around the furniture and pulled out a long rectangular metallic case that she had hidden behind the dresser.

Weiss placed the case down and gently opened it.

There lay a sword within with a revolver like hilt where one would place dust crystals in to be used for combat.

Weiss took the blade out from its case and held it steady.

The sword gleamed in the moonlight momentarily and Weiss felt her resolve strengthen.

'With this' Weiss thought to herself 'I won't be the weak little daughter of Jacques Schnee. With this, my Myrtenaster, I will become a Huntress'

 **And that's another scene guys, whew, I'm having too much fun with this story**

 **So instead of leaving you guys an authors note of goodbye.**

 **Here's a Teaser of something to come**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"We're arriving"

"Alright Guardians, we don't know what's out here so put on your mean faces" Peter Quill AKA Star-Lord said to his fellow comrades as they flew in through what looked like a wreckage of a planet, system or ship of some kind.

They couldn't tell due to all the debris.

"I Am Groot"

"You said it buddy" Rocket remarked "Place is a god damn graveyard"

Their conversation was cut short when a man slammed into the windshield of the Milano.

"AH" Everyone was startled

"Wipers" Rocket called out "Wipe it off"

Instead, the man was brought inside as the Guardians surrounded him.

"Who is this guy?" Peter asked the others

"I haven't the faintest clue" Drax the Destroyer stated "He seems like a warrior"

"Why was he out here?" Gamora wondered aloud

"I am Groot?"

"I dunno Groot" Rocket said "The Nova corps asked us to investigate cause this place had some kind of universal energy spike before it just vanished"

"Then maybe he knows something" Peter murmured "Alright, Mantis, wake him up"

Mantis stood over the man and her antenna glowed as her hand hovered above his face.

"Awake"

Suddenly the man jumped from the table swinging about wildly before catching his breath.

The Guardians all had their weapons up and ready, pointed at the man who caught his breath and slowly turned to face them.

"Who the hell are you?"

 _Scene cut_

Peter Parker leaned on his arms in the public bus of Manhattan. Yang sitting next to him with Ruby and Weiss in the front.

The girls were chatting animatedly together whilst Peter closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the hairs on his forearm stood up and Peter had a chill go up and down his spine and to his head.

Head shooting up, his actions alarmed Yang as Peter looked out from the window in worry.

"Peter?" Yang said in concern

"Something is wrong" Said Thor to the Guardians

 _Scene cut_

Jaune Arc was having a small training session with his team and Hawkeye at Beacon Academy when they all stopped and felt a ripple in the air.

They all looked up to the sky.

 _Scene cut_

"What is going on?" Qrow asked Scott who was at a loss, seeing Avengers tower in ruins with Manhattan burning

 _Scene cut_

"Death follows him like a shadow" Mantis said to a now fully suited Iron Man, Iron suit Spider-man, Team RWBY, Guardians, Doctor Strange, Wong, Thor, Jaune and Pyrrha.

 _Scene Cut_

Nora Decked out in Asgardian armor alongside Ren who was wearing a monk battle suit and the warrior Valkyrie all rode atop Pegasus, flying into battle against a giant opponent

 _Scene Cut_

Glynda falls to her knees at the sight of Beacon Academy completely destroyed

 _Scene Cut_

"His Allegiance is paramount" Salem said to her followers

 _Scene Cut_

Quicksilver stood battered and bloodied along with Scarlet Witch, defending Vision with all their might and power

 _Scene cut_

Spider-man, Jaune, Drax, Ruby, Qrow, Cap and Scott run into battle together

 _Scene cut_

"He's coming to us" Tony said to the assembled team "We'll use that to our advantage"

Before them suddenly, a portal in space opens and out comes…

Thanos

"Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the Universe"

Jaune is standing, covered in blood and bruises holding Caps shield and Pyrrha's sword Gun

Spider-man in his new suit stood with him and Ruby had both her scythe and her uncle Qrows.

"But this does put a smile on my face"

 _Scene cut_

Black Panther, Winter Soldier, Yang and Qrow stand together with the army of Wakanda

 _Scene cut_

Steve Rogers steps out from the shadows with a full grown beard and different black suit, devoid of his symbolic star and colors.

Natasha in silver hair with Clint are with him

 _Scene Cut_

"I know what you are feeling"

Nebula and Gamora pull out their blades together and charge at their foe.

 _Scene cut_

Loki stands in the ruins of Asgard holding the Tesseract

At the same time, Salem holds an orange gem that seemed to be intensifying her very aura to unprecedented levels

"I know what it's like to lose"

Pyrrha cradled a severely wounded Jaune Arc, crying while Ren, Nora, Blake, Weiss, Janet, Carol and Gamora fight off a horde of Chitauri.

"To fight so desperately all your life"

Strange creates platforms for Peter Quill to run on and Spider-man swings right beside him

"But to fail just the same"

Hulk is smashed through wreckage of a war torn planet

 _Scene cut_

"I love you" Peter Parker tearfully embraces her, holding her with all his life

 _Scene cut_

Falcon, Bucky, War Machine and Vision double team against a child of Thanos

Thor's head is being crushed by Thanos while he beats Iron Man down into submission

"You can run from it all you want" Thanos said to the remaining heroes that stand

"But destiny always arrives"

Thanos held up the infinity Gauntlet with two of the stones in place.

He held out his hand to a moon in the sky and clutches his hand.

The moon is utterly destroyed and Thanos sends the remains hurdling at the heroes

"It's not over. Not until all of us are dead. Not so long as one still stands up to you. It'll never be over"

 **Rate Read and Review and As Always Have Nice Day**


	8. Chapter 8

**Knew that Infinity War teaser would draw you guys in because come on, it was immediately after San Diego Comic-con.**

 **Now that was my teaser, will it play out as it is, we'll see and it will be some time before we get to the grand showdown between Thanos and everyone else.**

 **And to clarify something, Salem was not holding the reality stone. She was in possession of a stone that is much more relevant to the world of Remnant than any other stone. The soul stone, big surprise there.**

 **Regardless, I'm glad this story is slowly gaining traction bit by bit. Kinda had the same thing with Noble Justice and look how that one turned out** **.**

 **So anyway, that's all I have for now**

 **Rate Read and Review and As Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 8: Personal

"OOF" Amber fell on her butt, shock arrow on her forehead

"Alright" Clint said in an amused voice "I think that's enough for now"

Amber pulled the arrow off of her and glared at Clint. She puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms which made the archer laugh at her plight.

"It's not fair how you fight Clint" Amber whined with a pout

"It's not fair that you have crazy powers that can summon lightning" Clint said cheekily "Not on Thor's level but still"

"But how am I supposed to learn how to fight better if you're all better than I am" Amber said

Clint gave the girl an understanding look, going over to help her up.

"There's always going to be people out there who are stronger and better than you" Clint said "It's through those people that you yourself can become better, smarter, stronger and all that jazz"

"But how am I supposed to fight you guys?" Amber said "You've all had so many more years of combat than I ever had"

"For starters, you're a Maiden so that gives you a huge boost in power" Clint pointed out, patting Ambers shoulder and the two walked over to a stand setup to hold equipment weapons and other provisions

"Learning how to use every aspect of your power, now that's something different" Clint said "From what Ozzy told us, you're still relatively fresh in terms of getting these powers"

"Yes" Amber nodded

"That's ok" Clint said "Pietro and Wanda were just like you. They _Are_ like you really, now that I think about it"

"But they're so good already" Amber said

"Yeah but that's because they trained with Cap and the others so they can get better" Clint pointed out "We all start from zero, Amber. It's how we becomes heroes overtime"

Amber stared at the expert marksman who was looking over a couple of arrows. The young Maiden giggled, making Clint glance at her.

"What?"

"You're really good at this you know" Amber said "You and Steve. All of you really"

"We try" Clint said kindly

"But you're _really_ good I mean" Amber said "You kinda remind of a dad actually"

"That's cause I am a dad" Clint said proudly and a bit sadly

"You are?!" Amber said in surprise

"Oh yeah" Clint pulled out a picture and handed it to her

Amber stared slightly wide eyed at the photo.

There was Clint with a beaming smile, arms around his eldest son and daughter while his wife stood beside him, holding her baby boy.

The daughter had a bashful smile while his son held a very similar sly grin and was holding his own bow.

This struck a chord deeply with Amber that she could not explain. There was a soft, almost longing look in her eyes as she continued to stare at the photo.

"You alright there?" Clint asked a bit concerned

"I'm sorry" Amber laughed softly, a tear escaping her eye "I don't know what came over me"

"Hey it's alright" Clint placed a gentle hand on her shoulder

"What are their names?" Amber asked

"My wife, Laura" Clint said, pointing to each family member "Hawkeye Jr here is Cooper. That's Lila, loves her aunty more than me. And that's our newest member Nathaniel Pietro Barton"

"That's a bit of a mouthful" Amber remarked before pausing "Pietro Barton?"

"Named after two close friends of mine" Clint said with a smile "Natasha who…well don't know where she is right now and Pietro. Pietro saved my life during our battle with Ultron. Took a dozen bullets that would shred a normal man apart to save me and another"

"He did that?" Amber asked in wonderment

"Guy is a cocky little bastard" Clint joked "But at the end of the day, Pietro is a hero. He is an Avenger and I'm proud to call him my friend"

Amber could only smile at the veteran fighter and Avenger.

"You know in the few talks I've had with Pietro and Wanda, they brought you up a bit more than everyone else" Amber said

"Oh really?" Clint said with slight intrigue "Did Pietro bring up that he calls me old man sometimes"

Amber laughed "Occasionally"

"Quick little bastard" Clint murmured

"He looks up to you, you know" Amber said "Him and his sister"

Clint blinked a bit

"They say you gave them both 'pep talks' when they needed it" Amber said "To fight with your team, to fight with Cap. They really look up to you"

Hawkeye looked down, smirking to himself.

"And I'm proud of them" Clint said fatherly "Damn proud of them"

"I look up to you to" Amber blurted out, surprising herself and Clint

Blushing, she knew there was no point in refuting the statement

"It's only been two weeks" Amber said shakily "But you, Steve, everyone really. You've all helped me without even asking a lot of questions. If i were to be honest…it's been a little hard adjusting to the fact that I'm the fall maiden. It's been nearly a year but I hardly had time to really get into my powers and capabilities. I've been trained here and there but never like this"

Amber looked Clint in the eyes with sincerity

"You all…really helped me out here" Amber said, feeling lame in phrasing it like that "I didn't really know what to do with my powers but you guys showed me what its capable of. What I can do with them. I can't thank you enough for that"

Clint gave the girl an analytical look finding her words true and heartfelt.

Once more, a fathers smile made its way onto Clint's face.

He placed an arm around Ambers shoulder.

"Come on kid, I found this great diner with killer pancakes great for anytime of the day" Clint said "Let's see if Pietro and Wanda are up for a breakfast dinner"

 _Scene cut_

Scott Lang was currently repurposing Sam's wingsuit into a smaller frame for easier wear and weight.

He had made great strides in understanding every aspect of the tech the team utilized and thanks to his understanding of machinery and tech in general, was already implementing this worlds tech with their own.

He still had a few problems with his own suit as it was more full body then everyone else's but he'll get there in time.

Scott had also been studying the jets and machinations of bullheads and was trying to further his knowledge in hopes of making their own personal flyer as fast as the Quinjets the Avengers used back in their old facility.

Finishing his work, Scott leaned back to appreciate it.

"Mr. Lang"

"GAH"

Scott fumbled with Sam's suit until he steadied himself. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Scott turned back to find Professor Ozpin giving him a sheepishly amused look.

"Apologies" Ozpin said "I did not mean to sneak up on you"

"Would be the first one to do so" Scott remarked "Then again, it'd be better if that didn't become a recurring thing"

"Apologies once more" Ozpin said, moving to walk around Scotts work station

"What can I do for you Oz?" Scott asked

"Just checking up on the Avengers really" Ozpin said "Sam and the twins seem to be doing well enough. Clint is with Amber and Steve is in his room studying"

"Oh" Scott said "Well, I…uh…appreciate the gesture. Thanks"

"None are needed" Ozpin stated "You have all done a great service to me and the world of Remnant. I can't thank you enough in the short time you have been here"

"Hey man, no problem" Scott said modestly "It's not that big a deal"

"Most people would not think so" Ozpin said airily

"What's up Ozzy?" Scott asked "You've got that weary old man look down right now"

Ozpin snorted at Scotts choice of words.

"Is that what you usually say to people who have too much on their mind?" Ozpin jokingly asked

"Basically" Scott said with good nature

Shaking his head in amusement, Ozpin took a large gulp of his coffee.

"I have begun hearing…rumblings in the underground" Ozpin said "There had been changes and movements occurring that greatly concern me. With so much happening so rapidly, I find myself growing concerned"

"So what's up?" Scott asked "Is there something you need me to do?"

"I believe your kind of skills are required here" Ozpin said "After you and the rest of the Avengers had assaulted the White Fang, they had been relatively silent and under the radar. I have gotten word from several sources, particularly from Qrow about a recent haul from Atlas. It seems they've stolen something more than just experimental technology"

"Ok" Scott said slowly "Does Cap know about you coming to me?"

"No, he will be the next one to know" Ozpin said "I came to you first because you have a great deal of experience in infiltration as you described it to me along with similar situations you have handled prior to being here. Every mission I present to you all is always optional as I could never force it one you"

"Come on Ozzy" Scott almost whined "Every time something bad happens, is happening or is going to happen, you know we're gonna rush headfirst into it"

"I know" Ozpin said with amusement "Which is why it's better to inform you with as much knowledge as possible before hand"

"Hmmm, I guess" Scott murmured "So what do you want us to do then?"

"Simple" Oz stated "Find out what it was that the White Fang had acquired and take it back. From Qrow's description of it, it was unlike anything he'd ever seen or known about. From the looks of things, the Fang members themselves didn't know what it was"

"Where are they located?" Scott asked

"Within an isolated area within Vacuo" Ozpin replied "Vacuo is known for its more harsher environment compared to the rest of Remnant. Qrow believes it's an ideal place for White Fang members to scatter themselves about and hide from prying eyes"

"How'd you find them then?" Scott asked

"Qrow is one our best if not the best field operative that I have ever known" Ozpin said seriously "Once he sets out on a mission, I have yet to find a mission where he fails"

"Wow, he must be really good" Scott "Better then what I've already seen of him"

"That's good to hear, considering that he will be joining you for this mission" Ozpin said

"Who else is on this mission?" Scott asked

"That will be up to you to decide" Ozpin answered "Once I inform the rest of your team, Steve will decide who goes"

"One more thing" Scott said "Why did you bring this to me? To us? Doesn't seem that important really"

Ozpin stared intently, not at Scott but at the ground.

"Qrow mentioned something very unusual about what they had brought into that hideout" Ozpin said "He told me that he didn't recognize the technology until he saw the same kind that your team possessed"

Scott's eyes widened

"That technology can be a great tool that can help you find out how you got here, maybe even how to get back" Ozpin said

Scott didn't even hesitate in accepting the mission. Now all that needed to be done was tell the others.

 _Scene cut_

The Avengers, minus Pietro and Wanda, now stood assembled once again in Ozpin's office with Oz, Glynda and Qrow.

"It's right here" Qrow pointed out a particularly barren location within a rocky area of the country known as Vacuo "Mostly a cavern like area, self-made, but most of it was not by man-made means"

"What does that mean?" Sam asked

"When I was scouting on the inside, some of the area was disjointed and clearly charred" Qrow said "Tried to get a smell of it. Was it explosives? Dynamite? Anything that could've hollowed out that cavern. Turns out, not so much"

Qrow brought up some photos that he took of the makeshift base that the White Fang currently possess and moved it over to Steve.

"Do any of those machines look familiar to you by any chance?"

"God damn right they do" Sam said straight away

"That's some of the tech we found in those raids we did for Wakanda" Clint pointed out "Must have come through with us in that explosion of light"

"How in the hell did they get their hands on it?" Scott asked

"Guess it was lying around when it came through from the other side" Steve remarked

"Real question is, is what do these machines and tech do?" Ozpin asked

"Scott could probably figure it out in time" Steve said "I'm useless here"

"Sam and I may work out some details but yeah, we're all in the dark save for Scott" Clint stated

"I'll see what I can figure out" Scott said modestly

"This isn't the only tech that was taken" Glynda spoke up, now bringing out images of a rickety old outpost that is on route to Mt. Glenn.

"A group of counter human terrorists known as the Cleansers have taken up residency here" Ozpin Said "And they too have gotten their hands on some of the technology from your reality"

"Hold up, hold up" Sam waved his hand "What did you just call that other group?"

"Yeah, I know" Qrow nodded knowingly "The Cleansers. Cheap name for another group of equally cheap dumbasses"

"Jesus, at least the white fang sounds somewhat intimidating" Clint quipped "Alright, so we have two targets"

"Meaning two teams" Steve finished

"Easy split really" Sam said "Three for each location"

"Four for one" Clint pointed out "The team taking on the White Fang will need Qrow. He knows the layout of the place"

"Already taking me on a second date Avengers?" Qrow said with a smirk "Least buy me dinner first"

"So if we're splitting into teams, who goes where?" Scott asked

"You, Clint and I along with Qrow will take on the White Fang" Steve said right away "Sam will lead Pietro and Wanda against the Cleansers"

"Copy that" Sam nodded

"Anybody of interest that may or may not be there?" Clint asked, eyeing their designated targets "Don't want to run into another one of those elitists of the group even though Cap thrashed one of them"

"Not at the moment" Qrow said "But since the Vacuo base is an in and out location for the fang, it's generic to say this, but better to stay on our toes and prepare for the worst….the being that we may have no idea what we're up against"

"Are there any constants at least?" Steve asked

"There's always a maintained crew of about 60 fangs" Qrow answered "The slapped together base has a total of only three area. An entrance, a 'locker room' of sorts and the main area where they are studying the tech and keep most of their primary equipment"

"That'll at least give us an idea on the numbers and layout" Steve admitted

"What about those low rate cleaning products?" Sam asked

"More rag tag then the Fang" Qrow said "No real threat, save for one that may be somewhat challenging"

Qrow brought up an image of a Caucasian man wearing a green striped shirt with brown pants and a buzz cut.

"Say hello to Flint Marko" Qrow stated "Also known as 'The Sandman' in the underground world"

"The Sandman?" Clint remarked "What kinda name is that?"

"It's based off of his Semblance" Qrow answered "It's a one in a million kind of gift. He basically channels his aura into the minerals around him and grinds down rocks all the way to the granular level. After that, he controls the sand around him with his semblance. Not an easy opponent but manageable"

"Which is a good thing it's gonna be Pietro and Wanda coming with you" Steve said to Sam who nodded in agreement

"So we're ready then?" Scott asked the group

"As we'll ever be" Steve said "Sam, go get Pietro and Wanda and bring them up to speed. And then suit up and get ready. We head out first thing tomorrow morning"

 _The next day in Vacuo_

The mountainous area was somewhat barren with an occasional crop of green here and there. It was somewhat how at the moment as if one squinted, they could see 'heatwaves' permeating the environment.

It was seemingly uninhabited and empty.

But if one looked really hard enough, dots that most would instantly brush off as nothing more than dust flying in the air were moving about in a V-shaped pattern towards the tallest mountain within the vicinity.

"Nothing to report so far guys" Scott said atop his stead "Like Qrow said, it's mostly deserted"

"They've got a few guards out" Qrow responded through the comms "Mostly using the shrubbery around for camouflage"

"I see them" Clint said from his position which was incredibly far from their target location "Three on the left to where the entrance is and five on the right. They've got on camo. Not very good"

"By your standards" Qrow quipped

"Focus up people" Steve said "We're nearing the base. Scott, Clint, Take 'em out"

It all happened in an instant.

The five on the right were taken out by an electro shock arrow that landed in between them whilst the three on the left were effectively knocked out by Ant-man.

"Move in" Steve said

The team converged around the entrance to the small makeshift base, Clint taking the longest since he was the furthest one from the group.

Ant-man was the first one in, clearing the first room with quick precision. There was only three men guarding the makeshift entrance so they were easily dealt with.

Clint and Steve ran into the next room and saw around a dozen men.

Steve threw his shield at a small cluster of men sitting on a bench, taking them out. Hawkeye followed that up with a specially made pulse arrow. Firing it dead center in the room, he and Steve crouched down with Steve using his shield to protect them from the shockwave that rendered the rest of the Faunus in the room unconscious.

The four men ran forward and burst into the last, large hollowed room.

All activity stopped and turned to face the intruders.

Their jaws dropped at the sight of three Avengers and a Huntsmen standing there with their weapons all raised and ready.

Steve actually shrugged at their expression.

"Sorry about this"

It was a few minutes of pandemonium as any Faunus that could scrambled and jumbled their weapons into their hands.

Ant-man already shrunk down out of sight while Qrow and Steve rushed forward with Steve hurling his shield at full speed.

Clint ran over to several White Fang Members who tried to get some kind of gun or knife they could use.

He turned his Bow into a Bo and promptly beat them up with precise strikes to their guts, knees and heads. Twirling his Bo, he knocked out a Faunus that tired sneaking up on him with a smash to the head.

Hawkeye then swiftly shifted his weapon back into a bow and pulled out two electric arrows that he fired at the first Fang members he laid eyes on.

Ant-man land feet first onto the cheek of an unfortunate Faunus, seeing that his condensed dropkick was a miniature cannonball to the face.

Qrow and Steve tore through the Fang like they were a hot knife to butter(I just had breakfast), having kicked, punched, slashed and bashed every Faunus that had the misfortune of being in their line of attack.

"Man, are you people even trying?" Qrow mockingly complained, holding up one Fang by his collar while slashing away at any other Faunus that ran at him.

Steve in the meantime was cleaning house, kicking one Faunus to the wall, shield bashing another one to the ground.

One tried to get the jump on him from behind but Steve emphatically shut him down with a back angle punch without even glancing back.

This thrashing continued on for the White Fang until they were all effectively defeated

"Really guys" Hawkeye said with mock disappointment. It was akin to that of a father scolding his kids "Is this gonna become a recurring theme now? Us finding you all and promptly beating the hell out of anyone we can get our hands on?"

"Typical of you human scum" One of the Faunus sneered with pure contempt "You all…"

"Think you're superior to us" Hawkeye finished with a drawl of boredom "If you're gonna insult us, please be more original. We've all heard the same bull crap a thousand times over so you'll have to do better than that"

"Leave them be Clint" Steve slightly reprimanded "They've already been humiliated enough, no need to add more to it"

"Sorry Cap" Clint scratched his small stubble he had growing "Can't help it sometimes"

"Right" Steve shook his head, approaching the center room that seemed to house all the tech that they had gotten their hands on from their world.

"Hmm" Scott approached, leaning forward to get a good look at the tech "Looks like…weapons mostly"

Steve's eyes narrowed at the familiarity to them

"That's an Ultron bot" Clint quickly said with realization "The hell is it doing here"

"We know how it got here" Scott remarked

"Yes, that's obvious" Steve said "Question is, who had this in their possession before hand? From our world"

"Maybe somebodies been salvaging tech from our battles" Clint said with a cautious tone

"I thought that's why Tony made Damage Control" Steve said, tentatively lifting up an arm of the scrapped Ultron Drone

"Damage Control?" Qrow and Scott spoke up

"It's basically the clean-up crew of the Avengers" Clint explained "Or any and all incidents that revolve around enhanced individuals"

"But there are other organizations out there" Steve said, now pulling out a large duffle bag from the back pack Scott brought along "HYDRA got their hands on a large number of Chitauri weaponry and foot soldiers. Even got one of the larger ones"

"Define larger ones" Qrow said

"The size of a two story, maybe even four story building" Hawkeye stated

"Geez" Qrow rubbed his head "Sounds like a Grimm Dragon"

"Dragon?" Ant-man said in a cracked voice "You've got Grimm Dragons?!"

"They're insanely rare" Qrow said "To the point that there may only be a handful of them in the world"

"That's not that relieving to hear" Scott murmured

"Doesn't matter right now" Steve said, packing away the tech "Send word for a pickup and let's head out. Hopefully, Sam and the Maximoffs are done with their end"

 _With Sam, Pietro and Wanda_

Sam was standing atop a sturdy branch in the middle of a forest with Pietro on the other side, sitting against the trunk while Wanda sat beside him.

Up ahead the trio could see the rooftop of their target location, rundown from abandonment long ago.

He deployed Redwing to scout out the region for any threat, human or Grimm.

"Alright" Sam said "We've got a few dozen hostiles in the little outpost. One floor above and a basement below. That's where they're keeping the objectives"

"That Sandman guy you mentioned there?" Pietro asked

"Yeah, he's there" Sam replied when he got a notification "Head's up, we've got some Grimm Ursa around the area to the north, bout 4"

"I'll take care of them" Wanda said, her powers flaring around her

"Nah, I will" Sam said "That outpost may be big enough, but I'll still need more space to move around"

"Are you sure?" Wanda asked

"Don't worry about it" Sam assured "Got these new Dust enhanced missiles, courtesy of Beacon academy. Highly volatile if need be"

"Good to know" Wanda nodded

"Alright" Sam's pack powered up "Let's do this"

Sam's wings came out and he took flight along with Wanda while Pietro ran down the tree and towards the outpost.

"Got three right at the front door as soon as you enter, Quicksilver" Sam informed the speedster.

Grinning, Pietro picked up his speed, running right at the large wooden doors of the building.

The men inside had their guns to the side, chatting and drinking.

"Man, I always thought your girl was a psycho" The big one chortled with a deep rumble voice "But now I know for sure"

"Seriously dude" The lanky one said with a cackle "She threw knives at you"

"She got upset cause I forgot our anniversary" The tormented said lamely

"No wonder she threw…" The big one tilted his head "Do you guys hear that?"

"What?" His two compadres asked

"That weird….padding…noise"

Several seconds later

KRAK BAM "AURGH"

All activity within the room stopped as all Cleansers turned their heads to face the man who had literally burst through the door, sending it flying out if its hinges along with the three front guards.

"Now that is how you make an entrance" Quicksilver declared, not wasting anytime in running at the first Cleanser he laid eyes on

' _God what an awful name'_ Pietro internally mused(Intentionally awful made by me, might I add)

The Cleanser didn't even have time to react as he was promptly punched right through the wall he was standing next to. He was now sprawled outside in an unconscious heap.

'Next" Pietro declared, not waiting for anyone to say anything as he clotheslined two more goons.

Some of the men finally took up arms only for them to suddenly seize up with red energy and be tossed about in the air.

In came the Scarlet Witch through the roof of the building, throwing her hands which in turn made all the men in the air begin to spin about in a tornado like formation.

She then crossed her arms together and the men all collided into each other. Some were knocked out, but most were dazed.

Pietro snorted at his sister.

"Show off" Pietro said, kicking away a cleanser that ran at him.

"Oh and you're not a show off?" Wanda said with an arched brow of amusement

"Not saying that I'm not" Pietro said "Just that you are to"

Wanda rolled her eyes, a small smirk on her face before returning her attention to the Cleansers who managed to get their guns out.

Brining up a force field, the bullets harmlessly bounced off Wanda's field.

"Pietro" Wanda shouted, ensnaring one with her power to fling at her Brother who super kicked the poor guy down.

"Why are you doing this?!" One of the goons shouted angrily "We're just like you Avengers. We hate the White Fang. We hate the Faunus blight on this blight"

"The only blight on Remnant are you assholes, The White Fang and any other jackass related to you in terms of ideals" Pietro shouted back, punching the man who spoke down "That and the Grimm"

Speaking of Grimm, it didn't take long for the pack of Ursa north of the area to hear the commotion coming from the outpost.

They began to move in the direction of the noise, picking up in speed when suddenly one of them got shot with an explosive missile, severely damaging its back.

The Ursa roared in anger and pain whilst the others roared upwards at the figure with folded wings diving right for them.

"Open up Yogi" Falcon yelled out and pulled out his machine guns, firing right at them

The bullets grazed them, but left them relatively unharmed.

It did managed to irritate them, forcing them to focus their attention on the man flying in the air.

The Grimm made chase.

Back in the outpost, Pietro and Wanda were cleaning out the 'cleansers' with relative ease.

That all changed however when.

"What the hell is going on up here?" Said a buzz cut man with a green striped shirt

"Marko, it's those Avenger bastards that's been all over the news" One of the thugs shouted, pointing in fear at Wanda and Pietro

"You're Flint Marko" Wanda said with narrowed eyes "The Sandman"

"You've heard of me?" Flint stated in surprise

"It's in our job description to know about viable threats" Pietro said, running right at Sandman, punching him back into a stack of crates.

"Boss! You bastards" One of the goons shouted "Why are you doing this?"

"You've got something of ours that we want back" Wanda announced

"Wait" another Cleanser said "You mean that junk tech we found?! That's what you're after"

"It holds more worth then you realize" Wanda stated

"Then can we just give it back to you and call it even?" The thug next to the staircase downstairs said hopefully

"Pfft" Pietro snorted "No"

All the cleansers deflated

"You jackasses are terrorists just like the White Fang" Pietro said with a glare that made some shiver "Some of you are thieves, anarchists, have committed crimes against both humans and Faunus"

"What made you think any of you were gonna get away to begin with" Wanda said threateningly, hands in the air with her red energy surrounding her arms

That was all that needed to be said as the Cleansers now made a last ditch effort to fend off the twins. Only this time, they were aided by Marko who had recovered from the initial sucker punch courtesy of quicksilver.

"You're a dead man pretty boy" Flint shouted, Aura flaring up around him

"Didn't know you swung that way" Quicksilver taunted, running at the criminal who slammed his fists down on the ground.

Sand spikes shot out forcing Pietro to skid to a halt, giving Flint the chance to form a large sand fist.

He swung it at Pietro who thankfully ducked in time and then ran once more as Sandman fired sand spears.

Wanda in the meantime was holding back multiple Cleansers, taking them out one at a time.

Sure she was surrounded by two dozen men but she had taken on multiple forces several times now, one of which was Ultron's army.

Her eyes flashed scarlet as she created a barrier around herself, giving her time to gather her power into a sphere.

Letting out a quick and loud "HA", Wanda slammed the sphere into the ground which sent out a shockwave that made all the men surrounding her fly up in cries of fright and surprise.

All fell down hard, with only a handful left conscious.

Wanda was about to take care of the remaining men when suddenly, the wall beside her burst open and in came two large Grimm Ursa who were clearly angry.

All attention turned to them momentarily and soon enough, everyone was firing at the Grimm.

Outside, the other two Ursa were trying to attack Falcon who was weaving and diving at and around the Ursa.

He was trying to get a clear shot at them but they kept moving to the side or getting wounded, not enough to keep them down.

"Man you guys are becoming freakishly annoying" Sam gritted out, deploying Redwing

He made Redwing fly in front of him as he dive bombed once more.

The Ursa he was flying at reared up on its hind legs and bellowed at him. Redwing flew faster and barrel rolled out of the way when the Ursa made a swipe for it.

The distraction allowed Sam to land a series of critical strikes upon the head of the Grimm before flying up in time to dodge the other Ursa that now tackled its kin down.

Sam came back down again with the edges of his wings vibrating a purple hue. With a well placed swipe, Sam successfully decapitated one of the Ursa.

He then quickly landed, target the mouth of the other remaining Ursa and fired a volley of missiles which finally killed off the Grimm.

Sam smirked in triumph, Redwing returning into his pack. Sam glanced over to the outpost and saw that the commotion had yet to die down.

Taking to the air once more, Sam reigned down gunfire upon the unsuspecting Cleansers who were now divided in their attention between the three Avengers, the Grimm and Sandman fighting Quicksilver.

Quicksilver kept zigzagging around trying to find an opening but Flint was playing it smart by constantly throwing up sand spikes to keep Pietro at bay.

He got a few good licks in on the Avengers as Pietro had a small gash on the right side of his head after narrowly avoiding a spike that came out from behind him.

Pietro just needed to find the right spot to strike.

That came in the form of Sandman being momentarily distracted by the bullets Sam fired at from above.

Quicksilver rushed right at Flint and jumped to deliver a spinning roundhouse kick right to the man, breaking through his Aura.

Flint sailed back and crashed through the wall of the outpost, falling out into the jungle.

Pietro was about to celebrate when he cried out in pain.

"AURGH" Pietro fell to the ground and writhed in pain, clawing at his back which now had four deep gashes

Blearily, he looked up to see an Ursa towering over him, teeth bared and snarling as it was ready to go in for the killing blow.

However it was unable to as Sam Wilson swooped in at full speed with his Vibranium tipped wings, cleaving right through the Grimm.

From behind, Wanda had also finished of the other Grimm and had already rounded up the Cleanser thugs.

"Jesus, that bastard got you good" Sam jibbed but his eyes held concern for his friend as he pulled out medical tools and helped Pietro sit up.

"Pietro" Wanda rushed over in worry

"I'm fine" Pietro grunted as Sam began to apply salves and bandages

"Fine my ass" Sam said, taping the cloth to the parts "This better not become a habit of yours Pietro. For god's sake"

"It's in the job description, remember?" Pietro said in pained humor

"Yeah, you're definitely taking after Steve you god damn loony" Sam said with a small grin as he patched up the back "Wanda, go gather the tech and call it in. raid successful"

Wanda only nodded, rushing off to do just that.

"Starting to feel like home already" Pietro joked "Already nearly died"

"You just can't keep yourself from acting like a hero can't you?"

"Well technically, I was caught off guard this time"

"Nat would kill you for that"

"Aren't you the one who said she was paranoid?"

"And I still stand by that statement"

 _Scene Cut_

The Avengers had reconvened at Beacon Academy within Ozpins office with Glynda Goodwitch.

Pietro was absent as he went to the medical wing of the academy for further treatment for his wounds.

While he recovered, the Avengers and Ozpin's group discussed their recent acquisitions from the Fang and the Cleansers.

"This is all tech from our battles" Steve said, clearly disturbed as he lifted up a miniaturized repulsor jet from the Heli-carriers that he, Sam and Nat had taken down from SHIELDs former headquarters.

"And this" Sam pointed to a gauntlet "Is Rumlow's old rock-em sock-em glove from Lagos"

"How in the hell is all this here?" Scott asked

"Someone's been picking up after us" Clint said with an astute expression "And it's not just damage control. Look at this"

Clint held up a large gun/cannon like weapon

"This little one here was retrofitted and remade with Chitauri weaponry" Clint pointed out

"So somebody or a group of people have been tailing after us" Wanda said "Picking up scraps and leftovers and gathering damaged tech only to repair it"

"A most troubling thought" Ozpin stated, rubbing his chin in concern

"And the Fang and the Cleansers may have already found a way to remake it in their own way" Scott said gravely "Have their own adaptations of it"

"What makes you believe that?" Glynda asked

"A lot can be done in a short amount of time" Scott stated "These terrorists need not just the numbers but the weaponry. When stuff like this just drops on their front door step on a silver platter, you don't usually ignore something like that"

"There could be the possibility that they have other tech that we don't know about" Clint added "And we were around Wakanda when we came here. maybe they might have gotten their hands on Wakandan technology as well"

"A troubling thought indeed" Ozpin said gravely

Wanda's eyes landed on an old dented Ultron drone head that was amongst the tech caches that they had recovered from the Cleansers base.

Her eyes creased in slight distraught at seeing the catalyst that nearly ended the world of Earth not so long ago. What fooled her and her brother into allowing it to nearly happen.

"So what do we do now then?" Qrow asked the Avengers as this was their field

"It's gonna be difficult cause really, what can we do?" Steve said to the assembled heroes "We're still getting used to things here and the White Fang and The Cleansers are scattered to the wind. The only thing we can do is wait and react"

"Salem's forces have also been relatively silent" Glynda stated, clearly disconcerted at that

"It truly is a waiting game now" Ozpin said gravely, letting out a tired sigh "I do believe this warrants rest for you all, my friends. You've been busy since arriving here and I do not wish to push you"

"I think we can use some R and R" Steve nodded with agreement

"Then we'll discuss this at another time then" Ozpin nodded in turn

While they were conversing with one another, Pietro was in his room sitting on his bed after more advanced treatment was done on his back. He was fidgeting with his bandages to make them more comfortable as he was beginning to itch. That and he got restless way to fast what with being able to perceive things faster and all.

With his speedy metabolism and the gauze that Doctor Oobleck used on his back, he should be fully recovered within four days. But the scars will remain.

Not that the speedster minded. He liked his scars to a degree. Sure he sometimes felt an ache in his bullet holes that signified he was on the verge of death but it was a reminder to him that he was a hero. That he was willing to lay his life down on the line for something more than himself.

It was a reminder of his purpose in life

His trail of thought ended when he heard a light gasp from behind.

Turning back, he saw Amber had entered his room and was staring wide-eyed in shock at the bandaged Avenger.

"Amber" Pietro greeted "What are you doing here?"

"I had heard that you guys came back from your missions" Amber said softly "I also heard you got hurt"

"Meh, it's nothing" Pietro waved off, wincing when he moved slightly

Amber only deadpanned at the show of bravado while Pietro sheepishly smiled at her. She then rolled her eyes, giving the hero a light smile, walking over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the bandages" Pietro said "They're a bit itchy"

"Here" Amber sat down next to Pietro, taking the new roll out from his hands "I'll help you out"

"Didn't know you knew medical expertise" Pietro commented, back facing her

"When you've traveled a lot on your own like I have, you learn to look out for yourself" Amber said, unfurling the bandages "Something Wanda mentioned you both know"

"Yeah" Pietro said reminiscently, perfectly still as Amber removed to replace his old bandages

Amber went momentarily still as she stared at the four ugly scars that were now displayed on Pietro's back.

Unconsciously, Ambers free hands gently trailed over the edge of the second top one as it was the most pronounced and biggest of the four.

She felt Pietro twitch momentarily at the touch, his back tense.

"Wanda told me you were a reckless idiot sometimes"

"I was caught off guard this time" Pietro corrected

"Well, try not to make it a habit then" Amber jested

"No promises" Pietro said with a shrug

Amber only shook her head at Pietro's antics, finishing up her replacement of Pietro's new bandages.

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Amber made him turn to face her.

"Just rest right now Pietro" Amber said sternly "You need it more than the others"

Pietro only rolled his eyes but consented anyway.

"Ok mom" he said sarcastically but in good humor, laying back down.

Amber moved to leave only to stop when she heard Pietro silently say

"Thank you Amber"

Amber looked back and gave him a warm smile.

"Don't mention it"

 **Alright, ending it there, this fucker was taking WAY to long to update and I haven't updated in months on any of my stories since I've lost a severe amount of motivation until recently. So all that's left are these two new scenes here from something that I am hard at work on that will be hopefully coming out come the start of winter. Feels appropriate**

A group of men sat inside a 'castle' beside the fireplace in a deep and serious conversation.

"I thought you would at least talk these two suicidal fucks out shit like this" A giant, wild, ginger man said to the eldest of the group "And you brought two more with ya"

"I've been failing at that recently" Davos Seaworth admitted

"Come now" Oberyn Martell, The Red Viper of Dorne said in his smooth voice "A feeling of adventure should not be mistaken with suicidal tendencies"

"After you go out there, I'm pretty sure you'll change your mind" Jaune Arc said tiredly and completely seriously

"Still surprised to find you all the way up here, Jaune" Qrow Branwen drawled out, taking a swig out of his flask

"Been here for some time Qrow" Jaune remarked "You'd be amazed at what I've seen"

"But what about those queens you've been talking about" Tormund spoke now to Jon Snow, King in the North "How many of them are there now?"

Jon sat alongside one of their newest ally and friend, Gendry, Bastard son of Robert Baratheon and laying down beside him was his faithful Direwolf, Ghost

"Two" Jon answered

"And which one's do you need to convince, the one with the dragons or the one who fucks her brother?" Tormund asked in total seriousness

They all snickered momentarily

"Both"

"How many men did you bring?" Tormund said

Jon glanced around to the assembled men right now "Not enough"

"The big woman?" Tormund asked expectantly gaining an amused smile out of Jon

"We were hoping if some of your men could help us" Jorah Mormont spoke up

"I'll be staying behind" Davos announced "I'm a liability, you all know that"

Tormund only nodded "You are"

The others could only shake their heads with humor at the Wildlings bluntness

Tormund eyed them all

"You are not the only ones who came up here" Tormund stood up "Follow me"

Tormund led the group down into the cells of East watch by the sea.

"My scouts found this lot a mile south of the wall" Tormund said to them "Said they were on their way here"

Jon and several others recognized one of the men who was currently laying on the bench.

"You're the hound" Jon said to Sandor Clegane "I saw you at Winterfell once"

Sandor eyed Jon and sat up

"And you came here" Oberyn remarked, narrowed eye at Sandor "Why?"

"They want to go beyond the wall too" Tormund said

"We don't want to go beyond the wall, we have to" Beric Dondarrion, leader of the brotherhood without banners

"Really?' Qrow slurred "And pray tell why?"

"Our lord told us that the great war is…"

"Don't trust them"

Beric was interrupted by none other than Gendry who stared at both Beric and Thoros of Myr with disdain. The bastard son walked around the others to stand in front of the cell, glaring at the tenants inside.

"They're the Brotherhood" Gendry said bitterly "And the last thing their lord ordered was to sell me to a red witch to get murdered"

Jaune and Jon shared a look

"Thoros?" Jorah said

The red priest looked over and leaned out from the shadows

"I almost didn't recognize you" Jorah said

"Ser Jorah Mormont" Thoros said with mirth "They haven't given me anything to drink down here. I haven't been feeling like myself"

"You're a fucking Mormont" Tormund now glowered at Jorah "Like the last Lord Commander"

Jorah didn't back down, standing up straighter "He was my father"

"He hunted us, like animals" Tormund spat

"If I recall, you returned the favor" Jorah shot back making Tormund growl slightly

"Tension" Qrow remarked leaning on the opposite cell bars "Lovely thing to keep you warm up here"

"Here we all are" Beric said with a wry grin "At the edge of the world, at the same moment heading in the same direction for the same reasons"

"Our reasons are not your reasons" Davos stated

"It doesn't matter what we think our reasons are" Beric stood up and walked to the cell door "There's a greater purpose at work and we serve it together, whether we know it or not. We may take the steps, but the lord of light…"

"Oh for fucks sake, will you shut your hole" Sandor cut in in annoyance "Are we coming with you fucks or not?"

"Don't you want to know what we're doing?" Jaune asked

"It's not for the faint of heart" Oberyn added

"Much better than staying down here in a cell freezing to death" Thoros stated

"He's right" Jon said "We're all the same side here"

Everyone looked to Jon now

"How can we be?" Gendry asked

Jon resolutely stared at Beric "We're all breathing"

Jon held out his hand and Tormund placed the keys into them. Snow moved to unlock the cell and the trio walked out.

"So what are we doing then?" Sandor asked impatiently

"You're not gonna like it big man" Qrow said, holding out a spare flask for the hound "It's ale"

The Hound accepted and took a large gulp.

"Well?" Sandor asked once more

"We need to convince the rest of Westeros of the threat of the White Walkers" Jaune said

"We may already have some loose alliance with Daenerys Targaryen but she's not enough" Jon Snow said "We need all of Westeros to be united for this"

"We're going out beyond the wall and ranging for the Walkers and their army" Jon continued to explain "We'll find them and do our damn best to grab one of the wights and get it back south and show everyone what we're up against"

"That's one of the dumbest fucking ideas I've ever heard" Sandor declared with a growl

"I'm sorry, going up here with a rag tag group to fight the army of the dead was also a good idea?" Qrow shot back

"It's insanely stupid" Jaune admitted with a shrug "But it's the only plan we've got right now"

"Doesn't sound like much of a plan" Oberyn noted

"Didn't say it was much to begin with" Jon said "We are all here right now. All of us here know exactly what it is that we're about to do and face. The question is if all of us are willing to go out there and be prepared to die and to give our people a fighting chance"

"I'm not ready to die ya bloody cunt" Sandor growled out

"Then the hell are you doing up here" Qrow asked with a drawl

"These fucking fire worshippers are to blame" Sandor gestured to Beric and Thoros who both only shrugged in response.

"Enough" Jon said with authority "Everyone get yourselves ready. We leave within the hour"

With that declaration, a tense sense of foreboding befell the newly assembled team of misfits, ragtag warriors, princes and hunters.

Soon enough, the assembled fighters stood at the opening gate that lead out north of the wall.

There stood two lines with Jon standing before them all and Ghost right beside him

As the gate opened entirely, Jon snow glanced back to his company of men who had chosen to go on this suicidal mission.

To Jon's right was Jaune, followed by Jorah, Gendry, Qrow and Sandor

On Jon's left was Tormund, Oberyn, Beric and Thoros.

A silent discussion between the eyes took place until all faced forward and with synchronized movements, they walked out into the foreboding wintery tundra.

That did nothing to deter their steps and purpose with their weapons in their hands at all times.

Behind them were five other men that were accompanying them on their journey, pulling a sled of supplies during their ranging of the north.

The cold winds whipped at their faces, like needles to every cell on their skin.

Yet they trudged on regardless, the cold not slowing them down for their mission.

The really, REALLY stupid suicidal mission now that some of them thought about it in hindsight

But regardless, they were here now and all that mattered was getting the job done.

 **And here's the other one that I am just itching to write**

Jaune Arc sat atop a rock in a small clearing of a forest. In front of him was a nice little fire and his companions all either sat or stood around the fire, drinking and eating contentedly. It was a rare moment of peace.

He glanced around, spotting Thoros, Beric and Gendry sharing a conversation whilst Arya slept against the Baratheon bastards back.

Smirking slightly, Jaune saw Sandor get up to go take a piss whilst Brienne of Tarth was checking over her equipment with Podrick Payne's' assistance.

He had been travelling north for some time now with the brotherhood without banners along several other additions making this one of the most unusual, eclectic, ragtag group of individuals the seven kingdoms, if not the world had ever seen. Last time he was at the wall, he promised Jon Snow to return with aid for the coming war. After the Battle of The Bastards, Jaune was tasked by Jon to rally as much support as he could from any part of Westeros to aid them in the coming war against the White Walkers.

Thankfully, during his travels, Jaune has acquainted himself and befriended a large number of individuals who were more than willing to help in the coming war for the dawn.

The young knight couldn't help but smile at the group of brothers and sisters that are travelling together for the sole purpose of helping others in need. It was strange for Jaune really since he got to this world and was soon embroiled in the horrific conflicts that plagued the continent of Westeros. And yet even in the darkest of times, these small friendships and bonds are what keeps Jaune going. With purpose and with the hope that one day he'll get back to his home. To his family. To his friends. To his team…Too her.

Once more his right hand trails over the golden grieve on his left wrist. Closing his eyes, Jaune could picture her again. Her perfect body. Her perfect emerald green eyes. Her flaming red hair. And her smile. That smile that could melt any man's cold heart. It made his own heart seize up, both in loss and love. Gods he would do anything to see her again. To tell her how sorry he was for being a blind fool for so long and tell her he loved her.

His musings were cut short when everyone decided to gather around the fire and eat together.

"Nice night for some chicken, eh lads?" Bronn of the Blackwater joked, making most laugh at the expense of the Hound who growled but said nothing. Instead, Sandor opted to double down on his own food then get involved with Bronn's antics.

"And where is our other companion?" Beric asked Bronn "Will he not be joining us?"

There were slight grumblings amongst the men while Brienne had a melancholy expression. Arya's was one of pure spite.

"Don't go talking about me so sourly just yet gentlemen" A tired but smooth voice cut in.

Jaime Lannister walked out from the woods with a weary and tired expression filled with an underlying sense of grim determination.

"Ah, Kingslayer" Thoros greeted "How kind of you to join us. Come, the food is fresh"

"How kind of you to share" Jaime said airily, taking a stick of chicken from Beric before seating himself between Bronn and Brienne.

The group ate in relative silence, simply taking a moment to enjoy it while it lasts.

"So" Gendry said to the collective, sitting beside Arya "Are we sharing more war stories tonight like usual?"

They all snickered at the jest.

For the past few months since they began their travels and collecting more allies on the way North, the group had begun opening up to each other, recounting stories of the past.

From Arya and Gendry's first journey up North to Thoros's drunk retelling of his time charging through the gates of the Pyke on the iron islands. It was unusual that these strangers would talk so much about their own lives. There was never anything personal, but these stories shared between them all began to develop a modicum of strong trust amongst them.

The only one who never shared was Jaime and to an extent, Jaune.

Jaune could only say so much without sounding crazy enough as it is. Even with them encountering the creatures Grimm on their journey's, Jaune could only give out half-truths and lies to appease those who were curious enough to listen.

Jaime flat out didn't want to talk seeing as practically everyone gave him that 'look'.

Only several didn't give him the 'look' from the moment they laid eyes on him and they were Pod, Bronn, Jaune and ironically Sandor Clegane. Gendry and Brienne eventually came around whilst the rest were either neutral or outright hostile.

The Lannister knight was long used to it by this point even though a part of him will always hate it.

"So" Thoros eagerly rubbed his hands together "Who wants to go first?"

"Why don't you just shut your hole for once Thoros" Sandor grumpily stated "What if no one wants to share their story tonight ya dumb cunt"

"Wonderful, a volunteer" Bronn jested saluting to the Hound much to his ire.

It only grew when most of the camp cheered him on, further angering him.

"Fine ya bloody cunts, shut your fucking mouths if you want to listen" Sandor grumbled but decided to oblige.

He spoke of the first septon he ever met when he was a young lad. The first one he could remember. Before his burning. And it was one of the few times in life where Sandor met a man who genuinely wished to help people. How even though the man had vices, he still made it his mission to help and assist those who ask for it.

He was killed by a group of raiders a month after he had met young Sandor

It was another rare time in Sandor's life where he felt real grief for the loss of a man who didn't deserve it.

That made the atmosphere more somber so Arya decided to tell them when her brother Jon taught her how to sword fight which ended with her falling face first into mud and deciding to run around Winterfell the rest of the day like that, garnering a few good laughs out of the men and Brienne.

This went on with everyone sharing a small tidbit of their pasts until…

"I never told you all" Jaime spoke up, effectively silencing the group "Aside for Brienne…why was it I stabbed the Mad King in the back"

The camp and practically the whole forest went deathly silent.

Jaime was nursing a cup of ale and his eyes held a look of…indescribable internal agony. Him simply speaking up seemed to be physically hurting him.

"It's strange really" Jaime said somberly "I recall telling this story once….and only once"

Brienne shifted somewhat in her seat, something that did not escape the eye of several of the more observant members of their large party.

"I remember the first time I was knighted" Jaime said, stoned face and tone "Ser Arthur Bloody Dayne, the Sword of the Morning knighted me when I was only 16. Youngest knight to have ever joined the Kingsguard"

There was a momentary glimmer of pride and true happiness that passed over Jaime. Everyone leaned forward, listening with rapt attention.

"I stood alongside giants. Arthur Dayne. Barristan Selmy. Gerold Hightower. Lewyn Martell" Jaime recounted "And me, the young up and coming lion. Never before had the realm seen a collection of such skilled, brave and honorable knights….a pity they served under one of the most vile kings to have ever lived"

Jaime gulped down some ale before continuing

"What great honor everyone had" Jaime suddenly spat viciously, eyes glazed with tears "How untouchable Barristan the Bold was, how noble the Sword of the Morning was, how truly gallant Lord Commander Hightower was. Where was that honor and duty to the realm and king when he burned Rickard and Brandon Stark alive unjustly. Where was all that talk of duty and honor for every time Aerys burnt any and all he deemed an enemy"

"Jaime" Jaune interrupted "You don't have to do this"

"Piss off Arc" Jaime snarked, though his eyes didn't mean it "I'm going to tell you all and you will all **Listen** "

The air was tense and palpable as the Kingslayer recomposed himself and began to recite the exact same words that he spoken to Brienne

"He loved to watch people burn" Jaime said, recalling the scenarios that were nightmares incarnate "He loved seeing their skin blacken and flesh blister, melting down to the bone. He burnt lords he didn't like, Hands who disobeyed, practically anyone w ho was against him. Pretty soon…you all knew how the country felt about him"

The silence hung like the reaper over the group as if waiting to strike down anyone that dared to interrupt.

Some of the men like Beric, Brienne and Sandor had haunted looks on their faces. Other like Bronn, Pod, Gendry and Arya held expressions of horror and slight awe.

"Then came Rhaegar and Aerys combined stupidity and madness" Jaime remarked, a tear falling from his eye "Then came the rebellion and then came my father"

"I turned to Aerys and begged him to surrender" Jaime chuckled darkly with no humor "He didn't listen. He didn't even listen to Varys who warned him. He did however, listen to Grand Maester Pycelle. Gray sunken Cunt"

"He managed to convince a mad man that his 'old friend' had come to liberate the city and help in finally putting down the rebellion" Jaime went on to mock Pycelle "You can trust the Lannister's. They've always been friend to the crown"

Silent tears cascaded down Jaime's face now

"I remember trying once more, begging, pleading with the Mad King to surrender peacefully" Jaime shrugged "He told me to bring me my father's head while dear old father sacked the city. He then turned to his beloved pyromancer. 'Burn them all' he yelled" Jaime now looked as though he was there at that very moment.

Brienne scooted closer to the man, trying to see if there was a to comfort him.

Jaime continued on "Burn them all. Burn them in their beds, Burn them in their houses. I'd like you all to tell me if someone as honorable as the Starks, the Baratheons, the Kingsguard at the time, tell me if they had just given out such an order like that, would any of you followed it? If you were to standby whilst thousands upon thousands of innocent men, women and children were burned alive, would any of you kept your oaths then?"

The silence was almost maddening to the company as all eyes were on Jaime.

Jaime sat up straighter, almost looking prideful of his next words. Almost

"I made sure to kill the pyromancer first and as the Mad King turned to flee and rammed my sword right through his back" Jaime said with no emotion "And he just kept screaming 'burn them all'. He didn't even care if he went with us. I think he believed that after his burning, he would ascend as a dragon. A true dragon reborn to incinerate all those who opposed him. I made sure to cut his throat to prevent that from happening"

Jaime then slumped and silently shook with tears falling from his eyes. Brienne didn't even hesitate in placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Pod moved to get more Ale for Jaime while Bronn stared at his cup with a disturbed expression. One shared by all those present.

"Fucking hell mate" Bronn silently said "What is it with you and Tyrion?"

Arya abruptly got up and dashed away with Gendry already following after her.

Sandor only looked on with remorse, sympathy and pure understanding at what it was that Jaime just went through. Many now completely viewed Jaime Lannister differently.

This continent was filled with enough lies to fill the narrow sea three times over.

But that….no man could lie about something like that with that kind of end result.

For the first time ever, many looked at Jaime Lannister for what he was.

A 'broken' man who wants to find true honor and duty and just do the right thing for once. Something they all share in common now.

"So now you all know" Jaime said tiredly "If you'll excuse me"

The Kingslayer got up to leave the group with Brienne following after him

"What a fun bunch we make, eh lads" Bronn remarked before he too departed from the camp for the moment.

Jaune only sat there, looking into the flames. The only thing he saw was the inferno and the blizzards clashing violently with many people dead.

He glared at the fire.

'That's not going to happen' Jaune that in defiance and anger

 **And that's all for now folks. I really can't wait for this one since a Game of Thrones fanfiction has always been on my mind.**

 **These are just rough drafts or concepts yet to come, the final product may be entirely different but who cares, this is a serious project I'm working on, way more serious than some other stuff I've teased and developed. These are variants that have come to mind and I have yet to decide on which path I am going to take so we'll have to wait and see as I develop this more. If you guys got any ideas, feel free to pitch them to me, I'm always open to suggestions.**

 **All my teasers I've done I'm still working on, it's just my main crossovers always demand my immediate attention cause they're the only ones with their plots essentially mapped out**

 **But I'll ramble about that some other time**

 **Rate Read and Review and As Always Have Nice Day**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now that Volume 5 of RWBY has come out I have all the more of an inspiration on this story.**

 **Man oh man this chapter is gonna be a real doozy.**

 **This may be a set up chapter so to speak but the importance of it will affect the story in the chapters to come**

 **But guys let me tell you that life has not been easy as of late. With all of my college and work life utterly consuming every day, my drive for writing has been severely diminished**

 **It's the exhaustion, it's been killing my will to write which I hate.**

 **There's nothing worse than a loss of motivation. But I ain't no quitter. This is a story I'm committing to with all my strength and I hope in time it will become one of my finest works.**

 **So let's keep writing**

 **Also THOR RAGNAROK IS FUCKING INCREDIBLE GO OUT AND SEE IT IMMEDIATELY**

 **SO MUCH INSPIRATION FROM THAT MOVIE, OH YOU PEOPLE ARE GONNA LOVE IT**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 9: Progression

Clint and Sam jogged side by side around Beacon.

"How many times makes that?" Sam asked "8 times?"

"10 for Steve, 35 for Pie…36 for Pietro" Clint said with a slight pant

"On your left" Steve said to the two dashing by

"Make that 11 for Cap" Sam remarked with an amused and irked groan

"Come on guys keep up" Wanda said from overhead flying with Amber

The two girls grinned at the two down below. Clint shot them a mocking, withering gaze.

"You guys do know this is a physical exercise not a show off contest"

"Oh please" Amber snorted "You and Pietro love showing off"

"Seems someone picked up on that trait" Sam wryly observed earning a teasing wink and grin from Amber as she utilized her powers as a maiden to fly ahead of Wanda who flew after her friend.

Sam and Clint ran on regardless with Pietro passing by them seven more times and Steve twice.

What they also picked up on was a small cluster of flying carpenter ants being led by none other than Scott who was leaping from ant to ant as his 'exercise'.

"Next time, I'm bringing my wings" Sam said to the archer "With the upgrades"

"Maybe I'll tag along with you" Clint responded "I'll hang onto to you with a grappling hook and slow them down while we get as many laps on them as we could"

"I cannot argue that" Sam agreed

Eventually the entire team had at long last finished their morning routines and hit the showers.

Soon after, Amber and Wanda departed from Beacon leaving the guys to their own vices.

Steve decided on continuing a painting he was working on while Scott returned to the school forge to further his mechanical know how.

Sam, Clint and Pietro decided to go out and explore Vale as well.

Steve sat alone in the currently empty cafeteria. While the Avengers currently did reside in Beacon Academy, they had successfully managed to stay relatively inconspicuous during their stay here.

Now it was a challenge without a doubt, but Steve would think that Natasha would have been very proud of their espionage capabilities.

Of course Steve's solitary time was short lived.

"Pleasure to see you again Steve"

"Glynda" Steve greeted pleasantly

Glynda Goodwitch sat opposite from Steve with her breakfast

"I'm honestly quite astounded at just how early you all managed to wake up" Glynda said, handing Steve a muffin "You even roped Amber into it"

"She's willing and eager" Steve said "Guess she's just happy to be amongst friends now"

"It must be nice for her to be with people who are unique like her" Glynda said thoughtfully

"We're not all that unique" Steve said earning a deadpanned stare from the Huntress

He grinned sheepishly while Glynda rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Glad to know that you remain as humble as ever" Glynda said

"Have to" Steve said knowingly, sounding sage like "In our line of work, there's always something out there that is well beyond our own capabilities"

"But you always seem to come out on top" Glynda noted "Even in the face of overwhelming adversity"

"We got lucky" Steve said, tracing a line over a particularly complex looking design

"Is it always luck?" Glynda murmured a bit louder than she anticipated making Steve pause in his drawings

Glancing up at her, Steve saw Glynda was deep in thought with a clearly troubled expression.

"Glynda?" Steve said in concern

The Huntress blinked and looked back to Steve

"Is everything alright?" Steve asked

"What?" Glynda responded, slightly dumb

"You seem out of it" Steve said "Is something bothering you?"

"No…" Glynda instantly pulled back on her words "Yes, more than I thought it would"

"What is it?" Steve asked leaning on the table

"It's just…." Glynda was at a loss for words momentarily. Her face scrunched up in concentration hoping to find the right words

"It hasn't been easy" Glynda finally stated "Trying to wrap my mind around all this"

"What do you mean?"

"This" Glynda said in a rare moment of losing control of her calm expression "Everything that has happened so far. It's one thing to know that there the fairy tales of old are more fact than fiction. But to find out that we are not alone. That there are other universes out there beyond our comprehension. I don't know how Ozpin is so calm about all this. He was surprised at first, that was easy to see. But now he isn't as shaken as he originally was"

"Maybe he's processing it better than you are" Steve suggested "He's known more about the unknown then you have so he's coping it with it better"

"I guess" Glynda said, clearly unsure

"Hey" Steve said comfortingly "How about we go down into the city, get some coffee. Clint told me about this really nice diner that has coffee that would cheer up anyone on the dreariest of days"

Glynda stared at the good Captain before giving him a small smile.

"I think I'd like that"

 _Elsewhere_

Red eyes opened from her seat on the table.

To her left was a large, broad, tanned skinned man who was silent and unmoving, awaiting to be addressed

To her right were two other individuals one with a striking mustache and poised and professional air to him. The other had manic gleam and grin as he sat upon his chair with his feet in a crouched manner.

Currently, they were conversing with their field operative Cinder through a floating sphere of sorts with tethers that have small knives attached to their ends.

"So it is true as you say then" Salem said, tone giving nothing away

"Indeed" Cinder said bitterly "The Fall Maiden is in Vale. With the Avengers no less. Judging from the interactions I've seen with the ones called the Maximoff twins and the Archer, it appears that she has befriended them"

Watts frowned whilst Tyrian only rolled his eyes.

"And what does this change?" Salem asked

"How we go about attaining our goals" Cinder said "Getting to the Fall Maiden has become trickier than before. The Avengers in the short time they've been here have allied themselves with Ozpin and have already struck against the White Fang and now the Cleansers. Each one resulting in a victory"

"And their apparent leader" Watts spoke up "This Steve Rogers. Is it true that he had bested Adam Taurus in combat?"

"Judging by his damaged pride, I'd say he more than bested him" Cinder wryly stated

Tyrian only cackled "Maybe the little bull calf got his horns cut off and went back to mommy"

"These Avengers" Salem said, eyes narrowed with contemplation, ignoring Tyrian's comments "In the short time they had arrived here, they have proven to be capable warriors who are more than strong enough to take on waves of enemies single handedly, prevent avalanches from destroying towns and have even befriended a maiden and Ozpin"

"I think it is also suffice to say that they perhaps even are a part of Ozpins inner circle" Watts correctly guessed "One does not simply become friends with a maiden without receiving scrutiny of the highest regard"

"What do we know about these Avengers?" Hazel spoke up, getting everyone to face him "What do we really know? They show up out of nowhere with powers and abilities that we never thought of and suddenly they're in the good graces of Ozpin"

Hazel then brought up some of the files that were made by whatever information they managed to scrounge up on the Avengers.

It displayed six screens, one larger than the others.

It displayed Steve in a casual pose, hands on his belt speaking to a news outlet after their raid on the White Fang base in Single Peak.

"Steve Rogers" Hazel said slowly "The clear leader of the Avengers. What do we know about him?"

"According to Adam, his fighting capabilities are superb" Cinder said from her end "He outmatched Adam and as much as I am loathed to admit it, Taurus is no pushover"

"He has displayed enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, dexterity and that Shield of his seems to defy the laws of physics" Watts noted now watching a shotty video of Captain America in action in the snow, easily beating back multiple White Fang members with ease using both his body and shield

"His martial arts skills are no laughing matter to say the least" Watts said, clearly impressed "I'd say he'd give even Tyrian a run for his money"

"Let him try" Tyrian said, excited at the prospect of a true challenge "It'll be all the more satisfying for when he falls by my hands"

To emphasize his point, Tyrian through his hands and out came his pincer weapons.

They moved on to the next Avenger who was Falcon.

"Sam Wilson, otherwise known as The Falcon" Hazel said "He lives up to the moniker. That suit is unlike anything I'd ever seen but perhaps it can be emulated"

"I have been looking into that" Watts said "The technology seems plausible but to really understand how it works, we shall need to study the wingsuit much more closely"

They moved onto a the next file which was…

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye" Hazel said

"Never seems to miss" Watts said, the table observing his skill with a bow as he single handedly fired an arrow that managed to take out three Faunus from the White Fang out at once…without looking

"His archery skills are exemplary" Salem complimented

"He has a myriad of arrows that have multiple purposes" Watts said "From explosive, to a substance that binds people to object or together. What he can make on the tip of his arrows may be limited to what he can imagine"

"Next" Salem said

They were now staring at a man in a red and black suit with a silver helmet and red visors.

"Scott Lang" Hazel said "The Ant-man"

Salem leaned in with greater interest. While she felt her attention should focus on primarily Steve Rogers, she couldn't help herself with the next three.

"Wonder if he can be eaten" Tyrian said with a maddening grin

"For god's sake, Tyrian" Cinder said in genuine revulsion

"He can shrink down to the size of an ant" Hazel said calmly "And in his shrunken state it seems that he has enhanced strength"

There was camera footage of their attack on their most recent White Fang raid.

It was of two men snapping their heads back violently before collapsing unconscious.

"And look at this"

The video displayed a small, barely distinguishable blur shifting around through the air. Hazel zoomed in on the haze and pressed in commands to get a more clear and distinct picture. It now displayed Ant-man riding atop a flying Carpenter Ant.

"He can communicate and control ants?" Watts asked in clear intrigue

"Seems that way" Hazel said

"Hmmm" Tyrian had a more thoughtful expression this time "I wonder if I could do the same with scorpions?"

That actually made the table pause and stare at their fellow member and resident psychopath. He said an idea that sounded crazy yet completely plausible now with the newest piece of information basically confirming it.

"And lastly" Hazel said "The Maximoff twins. The Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver"

"Super Speed and super….whatever she is" Cinder Commented

They were watching a truly astonishing display of power. A display that may have already been viewed thousands if not millions of times already across Vale, Vacuo, hell the world over.

Wanda Maximoff unleashing her power to hold back an avalanche with her brother soon after joining her with his own power to help guide the avalanche away from the village they were protecting.

There were several other videos of Wanda flying in the air and Pietro running around at speeds that dwarfed anything the inner circle of Salem had ever seen.

Their powers alone completely floored the inner circle.

"What are they?" Watts asked in a murmur

"I don't know" Hazel said "Their abilities are not impossible but they are definitely a special case. This….this is not aura or semblances of any kind. This is something else. They all are something else entirely"

"Strong as they may be, they are of no threat to us or our Goddess" Tyrian said passionately

Salem instead raised her hand to silence her devoted follower. Instead she remained silent, deep in thought at the info that they had just gone over.

All eyes were on her, awaiting her next choice of actions.

"Tyrian" Salem said to her trusted assassin "I have a job for you"

 _Scene cut_

Salem stood upon her personal balcony, overlooking the field of Grimm pools that surrounded her tower.

Her face was unreadable but her eyes spoke the whole story.

These Avengers were starting to trouble her in more ways than just being an obstacle that needed to be destroyed. She felt it in her bones that if they do not act on these heroes soon they will become a force that can truly rival them and if they wanted to, defeat them.

"Milady" said a soft deep voice from behind

"What can I do for you Hazel?" Salem said calmly "I had thought I had given you your assignment already"

"I wish to discuss an earlier conversation you and I shared a while back" Hazel stated, not beating around the bush "It involves something you said specifically. Something about a force from another world"

"And you believe they are from this other world" Salem said as a fact

"It seems impossible" Hazel said "But knowing you and what you've shown us. It doesn't sound that far off from the realm of impossibility. Improbable maybe, Not impossible"

Salem turned to face Hazel, staring him dead in the eyes.

"Perhaps" Salem nodded "Perhaps it is time I divulge you in other knowledge that I have withheld from all but you"

Hazel quirked an eyebrow but nodded his head in complacency

 _Beacon academy_

Ozpin sat within his office alone, coffee in hand and an ancient withered scroll in the other.

The intensity in Ozpins eyes showed how serious this document was as he set it down with a shaky sigh. Covering his face with the free hand, one visible eye remained on the document.

Letting out another sigh, Oz stood up from his seat and set down his coffee. Pushing up his glasses, Oz approached the elevator.

Instead of going for the elevator switch he raised his hand above it and twirled his wrist around and curled his ring finger down.

There was a flickering spark several moments until a circle with strange symbols and shapes appeared in front of Ozpin's hand before his hand was encase in five more identical circles.

Ozpin plunged his hand into the wall above the elevator switch the elevator doors began to shimmer until they morphed revealing a rickety old door with the symbol of an ancient order.

Ozpin pushed the door open and stepped inside, the door closing itself as soon as he entered. Once closed, the door reverted back into the elevator.

The headmaster of Beacon walked down a long hallway before entering a foyer.

He walked to the right hallway beneath one of the staircase and walked all the way down towards the final door.

Ozpin pulled out his cane and with a light tap, entered the library of this place.

There in the center sat an aged man with a full pitch black beard and mustache, bald head and a red monk robe.

The man sat there calmly reading over his book, not looking up to greet the silver haired man who approached him.

With a gentle flicker of his wrist, the robed monk conjured a cup of coffee for Ozpin and left it hovering there until Ozpin grabbed it and took a deep gulp.

"It has been a long visit since you were last here, Ozzy" The man spoke in a deep baritone voice

"You come out so often, I don't feel a need to come in" Ozpin said lightly "That and I have a school to run, a secret war I'm waging and the fact that nothing has truly come up"

"Hmmm" The man mused "So then why are you here, Ozzy? Wishing to catch up old times?"

"I wish it was that way Master Aleksander" Ozpin said grimly "But something has come up"

Master Aleksander glanced up from his book, expression thoughtful.

"And what would that be my old apprentice?" Aleksander inquired

"Beings appeared from another universe Aleksander" Ozpin said, retaining the grim demeanor "And not through magical means"

Aleksander paused his page turning midway and looked to his old pupil in slight alarm.

"How did they arrive here?" Aleksander asked in total seriousness

"Through unconventional means" Ozpin said "Technology. But I am hazard to guess that perhaps there is more to it than just a device going off in the wrong function"

"You believe mysticism to be involved?"

"That is my assumption though I pray to be wrong" Ozpin said somberly "I have been unable to find time to look into it so I ask you, master Aleksander. I want to make sure that the sanctums and Remnant remained unthreatened by forces from beyond"

"I will do what I must my friend" Aleksander said sagely and kindly "If I may ask, what are these visitors from another universe like?"

"Unlike anything I've ever seen and you have shown me quite a lot" Ozpin said "One of them might be an ideal student for the knowledge that is stored here"

"Fascinating" Aleksander said with intrigue "You said they. How many of them are there?"

"Six" Ozpin said "They are a group of super powered individuals known as the Avengers"

"The Avengers?" Aleksander repeated, a brief spark of recognition

"They are the defenders of their world from where they come from" Ozpin explained "And their abilities are truly a sight to behold. I shall introduce you to them in time"

"Ozpin" Aleksander said warily "That is a giant leap of faith to say the least"

"I understand master, it will be a formal introduction, not a full revelation" Ozpin rectified "Their leader has been adamant about keeping an open trust between us and I intend to live up to this agreement"

"That is quite the step Oz" Aleksander said with a curious tone "What brought about this notion?"

"Steve Rogers is a hard man to lie to" Ozpin admitted "I find it increasingly difficult to withhold certain information from him. He has been extremely forthcoming on his actions, the world he comes from and who he is as a person"

"Sounds to me like you've grown to admire this man" Aleksander noted

"I do" Ozpin shamelessly admitted "He reminds of a time where I can hope without the grain of salt that comes with it. A time where you can actually look to the heroes of Remnant and know things will work out for the better"

"Now I truly wish to meet these Avengers that have you so open like this" Aleksander stated

"You will" Ozpin said "Soon enough"

"Agreed" Aleksander said with a nod, standing from his chair

"Now, you must be off Oz, a school shall not run itself" Aleksander waved off "I will begin looking into the world at large and contact the other sanctums. I pray things are well and the realm stable"

"I shall pray for the same" Ozpin said, also getting up out of his chair

"I'll be sure to send Glynda your regards" Oz said

"Yes, tell Gem I hope she is in good health and spirit" Aleksander said sincerely

 _Elsewhere_

Arthur Watts intensely analyzed the technology he had held in his hands, going over every nook and cranny along ever nut, bolt and wire.

"The working on this is truly intricate" Watts murmured before placing it on the table before him

"What do you think? Can you figure out its workings?"

"Not gonna lie to you Watts but this is a bit of tricky operation" The scientist before him spoke excitedly "But then again, you know I live for challenges!"

"Indeed, it is why I brought this before you Tes" Watts said with a nod "If there is one man in the Atlas engineering tech division that could do it, it's you"

"I thank you for the praise Watts" Tes said, picking up the tech and holding it close to his mechanical monocle that was hooked up to his technologically advanced eye.

Within the point of view of the eye, Tes zoomed in on the metal of the tech and several square screens appeared, giving a rundown of what it m ay be capable of and what it can do already and the type of metal it is composed of.

Watts in the meantime chose to walk around the lab of his associate/connection, holding a robots head within he hand.

This was something that had been recovered by Grimm on orders of Salem as this had appeared on the outskirts of their territory. Since nothing in the territory goes unnoticed, Salem immediately sent Watts and Tyrian to see just who it was that intruded upon her kingdom.

Only it wasn't a who but a…well, Watts was entirely unsure just what it was they found.

This technology while somewhat understandable was unlike anything he had ever seen at the same time.

So now, Watts was observing Tes get to work and carefully taking apart the tech he had given him in order to memorize its structure to put it back together on.

Seeing that he was no longer needed here, Watts figured it was time to depart and return to Salem for his next assignment.

Back with Steve and Glynda, the two currently were sharing a cup of coffee together at the diner Steve had mentioned earlier.

They had a small lunch and Glynda was currently enjoying a guilty pleasure of hers. Chocolate layered cheesecake with a strawberry on top.

"Qrow never let me live this down" Glynda remarked, taking a large spoonful of cheesecake "Whenever he or Ozpin get desperate in trying to convince me on a subject matter, they sometimes bribe me with this"

"It's a good thing the other Avengers are not here" Steve said in amusement with his own little chocolate cake "They would hold you to that to your dying day"

"It appears that we have made friends and allies with the worst of people" Glynda said with mirth, the two of them then laughing at their plight.

The two finished up their meal and departed from the Diner, making their way back to Beacon.

They held a long conversation on some of their past life experiences and the prospect of the Avengers taking up the roles of teachers.

"Aside from just combat, I'm confident that given more time, Mr. Lang would become quite an adequate teacher in terms of weapon and equipment maintenance" Glynda said "I have found him in Beacons forgery on several occasions surrounded by books on the workings of our weaponry and technology here"

"Glad to know at least they're adjusting to themselves here" Steve said content "God knows we need these small moments of peace"

"Ozpin always did say that these small moments of peace are what we strive for" Glynda idly said "But with everything that's coming, with everything we know…"

Glynda stopped when she felt Steve gently place his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we're here to help" Steve said assuredly "Just ask and we'll do everything in our power to get you guys through whatever comes"

Glynda stared, slightly stunned at the declaration.

"I still find it surprising how willing you are to jump into the fray like that Steve" Glynda said truthfully

"If we're being honest here Glynda, I think a part of me needed and wanted this" Steve said, a sense of wariness coming over the soldier "After all that has happened in the past few years to me. With the Avengers coming together only to be torn apart no sooner than uniting…I kinda needed something to get my mind off of everything that had happened and focus on something more simple"

"I would normally say that our line of work isn't necessarily simple" Glynda wryly remarked "But from your line of work it does seem relatively so"

"Yeah" Steve nodded "At the very least I know who the enemy is at the end of the day. I know who wants to take everything apart for their own gain"

"Salem" Glynda said grimly

"When can I meet her" Steve joked making Glynda chuckle, nudging Steve with her body and the two laughed

It was at this moment that Glynda noticed just how close she was to Steve and decided to take a step away from him. Not too far, but just enough to feel comfortable.

"Thank you Steve" Glynda said with a calm, comforted smile on her face "Today really helped me out"

"Same here" Steve said earnestly "If you ever need anybody to talk to, I'm always available"

"And the same to you" Glynda said in turn, moving to walk to her office to resume her duties when…

"Do you want to do this again next week?" Steve asked abruptly

"Pardon?" Glynda whirled around to face Steve who now knew he put himself on the spot

Flummoxed by his own actions, Steve cleared his throat and spoke with a more confident tone

"Do you want to do this again sometime?" Steve asked with trepidation "Like a weekly time to spend together?"

Glynda stared, her mind connecting the man to the questions that he had just asked. A creeping sensation of heat and embarrassment was moving up her neck to her cheeks and suddenly Glynda Goodwitch felt like she was back in Beacon as a young teenage girl.

"Uh" Glynda stammered trying to fight back her blush that was starting to overtake her mental functions

Finally, after several silent awkward seconds, Glynda successfully schooled her features but held a smile for him.

"I would like that very much Steve" Glynda said happily and then at last departed

Feeling a small sense of triumph, Steve turned around only to freeze and see Sam smirking at him mischievously

"Bucky would have loved to have seen that" Sam teased earning an exasperatedly amused sigh from his friend

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" Steve said, hands on his hips, head down in defeat

Sam let out a barking laugh "You kidding me? The great Captain America asking out a beautiful lady like they're a high school soap opera. What's not to love about that?"

"It's not a date"

"Not yet it's not"

"Want me to run laps around you again?"

"Oh, it's gonna be a long time until that gets me again" Sam said feeling victorious as Steve only slumped, choosing to walk past him

"Hey you're lady friend went that way" Sam said, jogging to catch up to Steve

While all this went down, Scott Lang had returned to the school forge after Sam had pulled him away from the place to at least go out and grab a bite to eat in Vale.

Now Scott was reunited with his helmet and belt where he had left them.

"Right where I left you" Scott said contentedly until he saw that some of his tools had been moved around "Not where I left you"

Next to the tools was a familiar looking blade.

"Where have I seen that before?" Scott murmured

He then heard the door open and in walked

"Qrow?" Scott said "Were you here?"

"Oh, Scott you're back" Qrow said, choosing to drink out of his flask then answer Scott's question "Why'd you leave your stuff here?"

"I was working on it" Scott said, grabbing his helmet "Finally got down the collapsible tech down, check it out"

Pressing a specific part on the side of his helmet, the head piece shrank down to a Bluetooth like ear piece and what looked like a shoulder pad.

Placing the ear piece on the right side of his head and then the upper part of the helmet on his shoulder, Scott moved to grab his belt and strap it around his waist.

"Check this out" Scott said with excitement "Took me a lot of tries but I finally got it"

He twisted the centerpiece of his belt and placed his pad on top of his helmet.

With a grin, he pressed on his earpiece.

In a matter of a few seconds, Scott Lang's helmet snapped on into place on his head and the rest of his suit came out from straps on his wrists and legs beneath his pants.

He now stood before Qrow fully suited up in his Ant-man suit(Still Civil War Variant)

Qrow whistled, clearly impressed.

"God Damn, Scotty" Qrow nodded "That's some fine work you pulled off their"

"Thanks" Scott said appreciatively, posing to feel more epic "It feels good to know all that work is paying off"

"My little niece Ruby would love to meet you" Qrow remarked, moving to retrieve his weapon "Then again she'd be happy to meet any of you Avengers. After I mentioned I met you guys, every time I see her, that's all she babbles about"

"Aw, that's sweet" Scott said, now removing his helmet "You got any kids Qrow?"

The veteran huntsmen snorted at the question "A guy like me wouldn't exactly be a fit father"

"Ah come on" Scott said with a friendly slap on the back "You seem like you'd be a great dad…then again, who am I to judge"

"You're a father, right?" Qrow asked

"Yeah" Scott said with great affection at the thought of his little girl

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded picture of her taking a picture with him.

She had a beaming smile while holding his helmet over her head while riding on Scott's shoulders.

"Cute kid" Qrow commented

"She's the sweetest" Scott said "She's the reason I'm Ant-man. To be the hero that she always saw me as"

Qrow silently stared at the hero who had his eyes on his daughter with great fatherly love and pride.

The Avengers continued to surprise the dusty old crow from their actions to simple moments like this right here. It was strange really.

"Man, I'm getting to old for this shit" Qrow murmured getting a confused expression from Scott

 _With Master Aleksander_

The master of the mystic arts was levitating in a meditative pose in a circular room with six black candles surrounding him.

He had his eyes closed and was muttering an ancient incantation at a rapid pace. Around him were also red and blue circles with shifting symbols that represented a change in the spell.

The old master scrunched his face up in concentration as he applied more of his own power and other magic's into the spell.

Aleksander then snapped his eyes open.

A myriad of images flashed through his eyes before they returned to their normal brown hue.

Lowering himself down so he could stand on his feet, Aleksander teleported himself into the ancient vault of the sanctum.

Holding up his hands, Aleksander summoned several beaten up books that looked as though they needed desperate repair and updates but were in reality meant to look that way.

Aleksander was then back at his desk and set the books down while taking a seat.

Letting out a somewhat tired exhale, the old master eyed the books intensely.

"It's time to get started"

 **Alright, that's another chapter done**

 **Had to rewrite this several times as well as wait for Thor Ragnarok to come out because MY GOD I CANNOT STRESS ENOUGH JUST HOW PHENOMENAL THAT MOVIE WAS AND HOW BIG OF AN IMPACT IT HAS HAD ON THIS STORY.**

 **Hope you all liked the teaser here about the academies not only being the places where they safeguard the Relics but also the home of the sanctums that guard Remnant from more mystical threats.**

 **You'll be learning more about this in time.**

 **It's funny, originally I never considered this to be in my story but I think it was with Jebest that helped give me the idea for this so here it is and from there well…progression of the plot.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't really have much to say in this opener.**

 **I've been enjoying volume 5 thus far and it has given me a lot to work with.**

 **It's really fun revisiting two franchises I love so dearly and making something that could become something great one day with the both of them.**

 **Been re-watching all of RWBY and every MCU movie and show, making sure I get every detail right because right now, what you're all reading is small scale that will only grow into the obvious eventuality.**

 **Let me tell you, this chapter actually took a while because it went through several re-writes and I also had sprained and bruised my right hand really badly so it was very painful in writing the fucker. Hate the pain but love the writing.**

 **My hand hurts SO MUCH RIGHT NOW**

 **Regardless, thanks for reading**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 10: The threats you don't see

The forever fall was relatively silent and the life was still. The rustling of the leaves being blown by the wind was all that was heard in the area.

Inside the forest, beneath the forest canopy, silence permeated the area.

That was until a pack of a half dozen Beowolves tromped through the area, snarling and sniffing around.

The alpha of the pack stopped and held its snout up, taking in a large whiff of the air.

This made the rest of the pack on edge and they began letting out growls of challenge and warning.

TWANG

THIMP

The alpha abruptly got an arrow to the neck which definitely harmed it as the Grimm began crying out in pain and anger, pawing at the arrow.

No sooner than the leader got embedded with an arrow, the rest of the pack was soon hit with arrows as well, each either in the neck, head or eye.

The one that got an arrow to the eye promptly died.

The Beowolves that didn't get an arrow in the eye were beginning to get more aggressive and violent. They're growling drowned out the beeping that came from the tips of the arrows.

Then they all exploded, heads missing and bodies beginning to disintegrate upon their deaths.

"Hmmm" Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye hummed in appreciation at the results "Not bad. These Dust explosives are really effective"

"I think you'll find them to be much more than just simple explosives, Mister Barton" Doctor Oobleck said rapidly, garbed in his safari outfit "Dust can be utilized for a variety of capabilities and since you use a bow and arrow set, the arrows can have a multitude of dust tips that can be only limited by your imagination with the Dust"

"Duly noted" Clint said pumping his bow arm which in turn caused his bow to collapse in on itself. He placed it on his back with his arrow set which had a magnetic piece to it that allowed his bow to stick to it.

"I believe it is suffice to say that this was a successful day of experimentation" Doctor Oobleck said cheerfully

"I believe you're right about that Bart" Clint remarked

"I honestly am surprised at how you are able to keep up with my fast lingo, Mister Barton" Oobleck spoke at the speed of light "Many seem to believe I am unaware of my speech pattern"

"One of my closest friends is somebody who can run a marathon before you could even blink" Clint stated "Believe me, after spending time with him, you learn to pick up on every word he says"

"A truly important skill" Oobleck nodded "One of great use as it is invaluable in multiple cases whether they be in everyday life or on the battlefield or in the middle of a strained relationship that requires counseling of the greatest"

"BART" Clint cried out, effectively silencing the professor/Doctor of Beacon "Take a breather. You don't want to cause an aneurysm"

"I was unaware of such phenomenon being able to take place due to rapid speech" Oobleck said thoughtfully

"It's just a saying, Doc" Clint said patting the man on the back "So aside from Beacon supplying its faculty and students with dust, where else can I get this stuff?"

"In practically every store across Vale" Oobleck said knowledgably "Every store has some kind of variant of Dust to sell. However judging on the underlying implication, you seek the dust shops suited for combat and weaponry"

Clint nodded

"Then here are ideal shops were they sell what you are looking for"

Clint blinked and saw a piece of paper in his hands with shop names and their addresses.

"Uh, thanks Bart"

"Not a problem Mister Barton"

"You know you could just call me Clint"

"Clint it is"

"That took three tries"

"Apologies, formalities usually come with my line of work"

"Right"

"Speaking of which, I had heard that Ozpin offered you and your comrades positions as teachers themselves in our fine institution"

"He did"

"Have you considered it? Why I think you would make fine teachers for the future generations of Huntsmen and Huntresses. You can regale them with your grand tales of honor and valor. Why to be a teacher is one of the highest honors that…."

"Clint"

Oobleck stopped in his mid-rant and both men looked up to see Falcon flying down to them.

"What's up Sam?"

"Cap's called a meeting, something's up"

"Then we must return post haste" Oobleck declared, grabbing both men and zipping off like a bat out of hell, leaving an after image of where they once stood

The two Avengers then found themselves back in Beacon, blinking at their sudden return to the school.

"I shall leave you two here now" Oobleck announced "If you'll excuse me, I have shrubbery to study with professor Peach"

And like that, Oobleck was gone leaving the two Avengers in a daze as they tried processing what just transpired.

Clint finally came to, blinking at their surroundings.

"Ok" Clint said slowly, feeling a weird sense of vertigo "I think Bart just tied with Pietro's record of speed"

"Urgh" Sam crouched down, one hand on his stomach whilst the other was on the ground for support "It's starting to hit me now. I think I'm gonna cancel lunch for today…maybe even dinner"

"Come on man" Clint helped Sam back up to his feet "Let's get this meeting over with"

Clint and Sam entered Beacon and having memorized the place made their way to Ozpin's office as they had received messages on their scrolls informing them of the location of the meeting.

"And that makes the entire team" Ozpin said upon the arrival of the last two Avengers

"What's going on Ozpin? Another mission for us?" Clint said straight away

"Indeed" Ozpin nodded "Something that has alarmed an old friend of ours. You recall Aurora town, yes?"

"Where we first appeared here" Sam said in remembrance

"Yes" Oz said to Sam "Our old friend Gin recently called upon me regarding a concern for the Grimm that have been spotted stalking around the village"

"Grimm don't usually act this way, do they?" Clint said deductively getting a nod of approval from Glynda and Oz

"That is correct" Glynda said "The Grimm have been comprised of Ursa's, beowolves, King Taijitu's and several Deathstalkers"

"A force such as that would normally prove to be a true danger to any settlement" Ozpin stated "And yet, they have not made a move. Only that their presence is known and that there is now a growing sense of unrest within the town and that will undoubtedly attract more Grimm. After that, it wouldn't take long for them to reach a fever pitch"

"Someone is doing this intentionally" Steve stated as it was fact than fiction

Ozpin only held Steve's gaze in confirmation.

"For what though?" Scott asked "What are they trying to accomplish here?"

"That's what we intend to find out" Glynda said

"Tomorrow" Ozpin said, the display changing over to a bullhead "Aurora Town is receiving a shipment of Dust, courtesy of Beacon. It would make sense considering their current situation"

"And you want us to go with this shipment" Sam stated

"Exactly" Ozpin said "You had already saved the town twice in one day upon your arrival here. Along with your other actions over the past few weeks, the people of Aurora Town would welcome you back with open arms"

"The main objective is clear though" Glynda spoke up "Find out why the Grimm are on the outskirts of Aurora Town

"But shouldn't we eliminate the Grimm right away?" Pietro asked "You said yourselves that these Grimm come after negative emotions and the people of that town would be scared enough"

"Normally Pietro, you would be undoubtedly correct" Ozpin nodded at the speedster "But this is a different situation requiring a more deft touch. Grimm are not known to exhibit such restraint"

"There are only two possibilities" Glynda said "Either these collective of Grimm are very old, thus accumulating a sense of knowledge that is unknown to its lesser brethren or…"

"Someone is controlling them" Wanda surmised in realization

"Only Salem can control the Grimm" Steve said warily

"Believe me Steve, if it were Salem there I would be going with you immediately" Ozpin said in total seriousness "But there is a possibility that it is one of Salem's agents"

"And we can capture him and bring him in" Sam concluded

"Precisely" Ozpin said approvingly

"Well then we have our mission Avengers" Steve said to the team "Prep yourselves. We'll move out tomorrow"

With nothing else to discuss, Earth's mightiest heroes departed from Ozpins office and then dispersed to go about their own routines of preparation.

 _The next day_

 _Aurora Town_

The arrival of the Avengers was kept on the down low. Gin didn't want to attract to much attention so when the shipment of dust had arrived, he had personally greeted them and quickly guided them to the main hall where his office was.

What truly surprised Gin was who came with the Avengers.

"The Fall Maiden" Gin murmured quietly, looking to Steve "What is this Captain?"

"Her first test" Steve said simply

"Are you sure?" Gin asked

Steve glanced over to Amber who was wearing a simple brown shirt with a black skirt, stockings and shoes. She was conversing with the Maximoffs and she was giving them a nervous smile but her eyes showed determination.

"Ozpin wouldn't be if I wasn't sure" Steve said with finality

Gin gave the Avenger one last hard look before nodding.

"Come on, I'll explain at Main Hall" Gin gestured for the Avengers to follow.

Thankfully it was early in the morning so there were little to no one up and about at this time. An easy walk to the Main Hall.

Soon enough, they were all situated within Gin's office.

The mayor of Aurora Town sat at his desk with a screen of Aurora Town in front of him to show the Avengers.

"Here is where we stand right now" Gin said, getting right to the point

With his hand, he highlighted the north, south and east side of the forest surrounding the settlement. It turned red to indicate the area of Grimm activity.

"We've been having sightings of the Grimm all over here" Gin said "The west side is our most heavily reinforced area as that is where we receive all of our shipments from vale and any other areas that we are trading with. They have not even come close to that area"

"That's rather smart of them" Clint said, eyes taking in the highlighted map "Last I checked, only really old and ancient Grimm have that type of intelligence"

"That" Wanda said "Or something else"

"Yes" Gin nodded "Ozpin did mention the possibility of another party being involved. One who may be able to control the Grimm"

"Ozpin said that if it were Salem directly…" Steve said

"We would know immediately" Gin finished for him

"Ozpin mentioned something of an inner circle" Sam pointed out

"One that not even Ozpin knows of" Clint said

"Then what are we fighting then?" Scott asked tentatively

"The usual for now" Steve said with his arms crossed, looking to Gin "Is there anything else you saw? Anything that we could use?"

Gin rubbed his chin in thought, contemplating on the past few days of unrest due to the presence of the Grimm.

"There may be…one thing that could be of use" Gin said somewhat dramatically

"And that would be?" Steve asked

"There has been this nevermore that continuously circles the main areas of where the Grimm have been converging" Gin said "It flies to specific locations every now and then and every time that happens, we see movement of the Grimm drawing near the town"

"Then we'll mark that as a priority target" Steve said to the team "Rest up while you guys can. Clint, Scott, you two are at the northern end of the area, Sam and Pietro on the south and Wanda, you and Amber will be on the East. I'll stay here in town in case of any Grimm trying to get through into town"

 _Several hours later_

Clint Barton was comfortably nestled into a thick tree top.

He was laying up against the trunk while fiddling with an arrowhead.

Now most would assume that Clint was simply lazing around in the tree but we was an Avenger. He was always on guard.

Clint felt his hearing perk up momentarily at the sound of buzzing that went by his ear.

"Anything of note Scott?" Clint asked casually, moving on to another Arrow

"Some of the little guys mentioned some kind of movement in the upper north side of the town. A Beowolf was prowling around the area" Scott said through the comms, flying right over Clint

"How close was he?"

"Couple yards give or take. Seemed to be on edge"

"Anything else? What about the others?"

"Steve's back at the main hall with Gin" Scott said "Amber and Wanda are on the east side while Pietro and Sam are at the south"

"How many Grimm we dealing with again? Two dozen? More?" Clint asked as he was now in a kneeling position on the branch.

Narrowing his eyes, Hawkeye whipped out his arm and out came his bow.

"At least 30" Scott said, now himself tensing up after seeing Clint's actions "Give or Take"

"Right" Clint murmured, nocking an arrow

There was a moment of silence within the area which ended when bushes down below rustled and out came an Ursa Minor, claws and teeth bared right at the archer.

Clint released his arrow into the mouth of the arrow who got the stick stuck in its mouth. It didn't have much time to choke as it blew up a second later.

"That wasn't disturbing at all" Scott commented

Then came in the pandemonium.

"Showtime" Clint said, placing on sunglasses with red shades in place and readying five explosive arrows.

Hawkeye jumped down from the tree branch and flipped upside down to fire the explosive arrows behind him, killing several Beowolves that tried to get the jump on him.

Clint then swung down to the ground thanks to a rope he had tied around his waist to the branch he sat on. With rapid succession, Hawkeye fired six arrows in a hexagonal circle around him. He reached up to the side of his head and pressed down on his sunglasses.

The red optics then displayed the area around him and showed a dozen Grimm converging on him right now. Beowolves and a Taijitu pair

Grinning, Hawkeye's thumb circled over one of the five buttons on his bow.

The Grimm burst through the foliage and Clint pressed down on the button, unleashing an electrical discharge that halted their movement. They all began howl and hiss in pain as the electricity was well over a few thousand volts seeing that it at one point held back Vision.

Shaking his head in amusement, Clint casually stood up and dusted himself off from the green on his clothes.

Glancing around to see that they were still incapacitated, Clint held up his wrist which had a tac pad installed.

Pressing down a few commands on the pad, Clint pressed down on a circle and moved it over closer to his hand.

The voltage of his arrows increased until it quite literally cooked the Grimm alive until they all slumped over dead, disintegrating into nothingness.

Ant-man then grew to full size beside Clint and stared at the crispy Grimm.

"I stand corrected. That was disturbing" Scott said with a slight shudder

Hawkeye instead of responding had his eyes in the sky, spotting the Nevermore that Gin had mentioned flying overhead. And on said Nevermore was without a doubt a person.

"Cap" Clint contacted the good Captain through the comms "I have eyes on target. There is definitely someone here controlling the Grimm"

"Are you sure? ' Cap asked from his end

"Unless there's somebody who managed to hitch a ride on an unknowing Nevermore" Clint let the rest of his unsaid statement hang

"Then return to town now" Steve instructed "Get atop the bell tower for a vantage point. Scott, are you there?"

"Here Cap" Scott responded

"Get up into the air" Steve instructed "I'll have Sam join you shortly after. Wanda just called in. There's Grimm movement all around the town. Whatever is happening and whoever is here, they're making their move"

"Well things just got a whole lot more interesting" Hawkeye quipped, running back in the direction of Aurora Town.

"Doesn't fill me with a lot of excitement" Ant-man said, running, jumping and shrinking onto his steed Antonio

On the southern end of the town, a bluish silver blur was knocking back Grimm left and right while Sam Wilson continuously dive bombed Deathstalkers that attempted to enter the town.

"This got way to intense" Sam commented, firing his machine guns at the scorpion Grimm

"Hey, I'm having fun" Pietro said, tripping up a Beowolf. He proceeded to pummel the Beowolf at rapid speed, hitting the Grimm several hundred times in the span of 5 seconds.

The beat down did the trick, killing the Grimm from the overwhelming quantity of hits.

Pietro then ducked to avoid a swipe from an Ursa Minor, dashing off to trip up several more Grimm.

Sam followed through, using his Vibranium laced wings to decapitate every Grimm that was tripped over by Pietro.

"Why are they attacking now?" Pietro asked the speedster "Gin told us that they were just prowling around the borders for days"

"That's what we're here to find out" Sam said, expertly dodging a near impalement by a Deathstalker stinger

"Sam, Come in" Steve's voice was heard through their comms

"I'm here Steve, what's the situation?"

"Grimm are on the move all around the town" Steve said

"Pretty obvious right now, Captain" Pietro said, running past several Ursa's

"Head back to town now" Steve said "Sam take to the skies. Clint spotted a target of interest riding atop a Nevermore"

"Riding on a Nevermore?" Sam repeated for clarification

"Yeah, confirms one of theories then"

"Wonder who the bastard is" Sam said, taking off into the skies

"Think you can find out for us?"

"Let me work my magic"

Sam deployed Redwing alongside him and spotted the Nevermore up above.

Narrowing his eyes, Sam increased his speed and flew right at the giant Grimm.

"Engaging the Nevermore" Sam said through the Comms

"Sam Wait" Steve called out but Falcon ignored him

He fired several small missiles at the large beast, gaining its attention.

The Nevermore let out a screech at the hero, flapping its wings in his direction to fire razor sharp feathers

Sam easily evaded the feathers, pulling out his SMG's and opening fire upon the Grimm who shrieked in defiance. The bullets were indeed causing some harm upon the creature but it was a mild nuisance at best.

Up on the Nevermores head, the figure clad in all black was grinning like a mad man underneath his mask.

With a crazed cackle, the figure jumped from the head of the Grimm and dive bombed right at the Falcon.

Falcon's goggles warned him of the oncoming projectile but he didn't react fast enough and was tackled down.

Sam let out a cry of pain before he performed a rapid spin to throw his attacker off of him.

They were right above the tree line, so the figure in black managed to catch himself upon a branch and display quite a feat of athleticism as he swung round on the branch and threw himself upward to land on the top of the tree.

Holding up his hands, the figure had gauntlets that began firing at Falcon who was flying at a faster speed with the bullets trailing right after him.

The man had his head twitch abruptly when Ant-man appeared in full size to drop kick him off of the tree.

"Hey Cap" Scott said "Sam and I are fighting some dude dressed in black. He was on top of the Nevermore"

"Get him into the city or capture him" Steve instructed "I'll be out there in a moment"

"Copy that" Scott said, shrinking out of sight

The man who was commanding the Grimm here was now getting up of the forest ground floor and looking to the town. Pulling out a whistle, he moved his mask down revealing it to be Tyrian Callows.

Tyrian blew into the whistle which didn't make a sound to the common human ear. It did however cause the Grimm to twitch violently before they all let out deranged growls and ran at full speed towards Aurora Town.

Tyrian grinned madly, placing his mask back on and jumped up with perfect coordination in order to land on an Alpha Beowolf.

Up in the sky, Sam picked up on the movement.

"Cap, it's better you stay in town" Sam warned "The Actions coming to you"

In town, Steve was running at full speed to the east when he skidded to a halt to see the Grimm coming out from the trees.

"I see them" Steve grasped his shield tightly in preparation all the while looking to see civilians were staring in terror at the Grimm.

"GO" Steve ran up to a few pedestrians, pointing to the other direction "Run now, they won't follow you. I'll make sure of it"

Many recognized the brightly colored Avenger and when they heard his words of instruction, they listened without question.

Steve turned to face the Grimm and put on 'grim' determination.

Bouncing on his feet for a few moments, he sprinted right at the Grimm who roared in defiance at him.

Gaining the proper momentum in running, Steve jumped into a corkscrew and flung his shield with all his might at the Grimm, targeting a Deathstalker first.

The shield bounced off the plated back of the Deathstalker with the desired effect.

The Scorpion cried out in pain as the shield dented and cracked its armor, whilst said disk began cleaving through unfortunate Grimm in its trajectory.

Steve in the meantime ran and kneed a Beowolf right to its jaw before grabbing its nose to bring the head down, crashing into the ground. With an emphatic stomp, Steve ended the Grimm's existence, raising his hand to catch his shield.

It was timed at the right moment as he swatted aside a an Ursa Major paw that was directed at him.

The Grimm were now converging on him, with some running past to attack the town.

Gritting his teeth, Steve punched, kicked and bashed his way out of the cluster of Grimm that were attacking him specifically to run after those that made it past him.

He threw his shield at a large Beringel who stumbled from the attack.

The shield returned into Caps arms as he jumped on top of the gorilla like Grimm and brought his shield down upon the Grimm's skull, killing it.

A Grimm was about to get the jump on Steve when it was entrapped in a red field of energy then blasted into smithereens by a spiraling inferno.

"Amber, Wanda" Steve nodded to the two who flew down to him

"Steve" Wanda greeted "We've clear our end but the Grimm are gonna swarm the town"

"Not if we can stop them" Steve said, contacting the others "Avengers, I need a sitrep on your positions"

"Holding the North end" Clint said, running alongside civilians, occasionally turning back to fire an arrow to kill any Grimm that drew near.

Ant-man was jumping from flying Ant to Grimm in his way of holding back the attack.

Down on the south end, Sam was dropping Dust grenades and military missiles on the Grimm that got knocked over by Pietro.

"This is way more Grimm then Ozpin or Gin said there was" Sam said with a disgruntled expression "Where in the hell did they all come from?"

"Doesn't matter" Pietro shouted, sliding between the legs of Beringel, catching its feet.

The Beringel fell to the ground and was decapitated by Sam's wings as he brought them down.

Pietro skidded to a halt beside Sam, exhaling a bit.

"Hoo" Pietro stretched and felt his back crack "Man, we gotta do this more often"

"What, hunting monsters and bad guys?" Sam inquired with a joking huff "That's all we ever do. Especially now"

"But why this place?" Pietro suddenly said "Why are we back here so soon?"

"Those questions are gonna have to take a backseat" Sam quickly said, taking to the skies once more with his SMG's in hand

Pietro whirled round to see more Grimm charging at them and the town.

Grinning, Pietro cracked his neck and ran.

All the while, Tyrian lurked in the shadows biding his time.

He could not believe just how easily the plan fell into place.

All he had to do was just rustle a few tree branches and scare some idiots and the Avengers came running in.

He snorted at their gallantry. Tyrian respected their gung-ho attitude at the very least.

Still, his annoying objective was clear. He eyed the Nevermore that was far off in the distance. Bringing up the whistle once more, Tyrian blew into it, sending out instructions to the Flying Grimm.

The Avengers were valiantly and successfully holding back the wave of Grimm that had attacked Aurora Town, slowly whittling down the numbers.

"I'm surprised there's so many" Amber noted, twirling her staff and jabbing it into the eye of a Beowolf who was then blasted away by Wanda's hex ball.

"Indeed" Wanda agreed, throwing up a force field on several Grimm that attempted to strike them down.

She grunted, enclosing her hands together which in turn captured the Grimm that smashed themselves up against her wall.

They were now encased in a sphere which she hurled into the air and was destroyed by Amber smacking her staff into the ground which sent a bolt of fire infused lightning.

"Ozpin and Gin said there wouldn't be this many" Wanda said

"Clearly they were wrong"

The girls turned to see Hawkeye had joined them, with a scratch here and there but overall standing, still ready to fight.

"I spotted a man who was riding atop the Nevermore Gin mentioned" Clint said to the girls, quickly firing a melting arrow in the blink of an eye at a Deathstalkers eye.

The Grimm cried out in agony, slumping over dead a few moments later.

"Scott and Sam said they fought the guy before losing sight of him" Clint informed the girls

"So do you think he's still here?" Amber asked

"Maybe he's the reason why there was the set amount of Grimm that Gin had told us about" Wanda surmised

"More than likely" Clint said, now grabbing a rod attached to his thigh which he held up. The rod then turned into several dozen arrows at once

"But we still got a job to do" Clint stated to the girls who nodded at him.

He ran forward with both by his side, running right at more oncoming Grimm.

Steve had reunited with Sam and Pietro and were joined with Scott as they fended off their portion of Grimm.

"These guys are relentless" Scott said, shrinking and growing at a rapid pace "What the hell is so important that they would need to attack this town?"

"We'll answer that question when this is all over" Steve said, smacking his shield into a Beowolf's face, decking it in the neck then removing its head from the body with a perfect slice.

Sam was focusing primarily on the Grimm that he could kill with the Machine guns, only moving to take apart Grimm that were rattle by any of his other comrades.

Pietro and Scott shared similar tactics in where they delivered rapid punches and kicks to one Grimm at a time.

"Looks like they're lightening up" Sam noted, seeing as how the Grimm were now fewer

"Then let's wrap this…"

CRAW

Suddenly from above, the giant nevermore that had been seen in the skies for the past few days swooped in and captured Steve in its claws.

"STEVE" Sam cried out in alarm, flying up to pursue the Nevermore, only to get tackled down by a snarling Beowolf that attempted to bite his head off.

Luckily, it thoroughly beaten down by Pietro who then helped Sam back up.

They glanced up in time to see Steve free fall from the clutches of the Nevermore.

Not even hesitating, Pietro ran at full speed in hopes of somehow catching Steve or at the very least slowing down his fall so the landing wouldn't be that rough.

Pietro managed to keep his eyes on Steve falling and the direction he was going in as to not crash into any tree or trip over anything.

Seeing that he was getting close to Steve, Pietro pumped all of his strength and speed into his legs and jumped with as much power as he could.

Pietro collided into Steve and the two soon crashed through some leaves before landing in bushes that softened their impact.

The two rolled out from the bushes and were both sprawled out on their backs.

They both groaned in slight pain, feeling a lot of their adrenaline wearing down now of all times.

"Pietro" Steve whimpered slightly "Thanks for the assist, but I think I could have found a way down anyway"

"Yeah" Pietro said sheepishly, slowly getting to his feet "I kinda just now remembered you could probably do that. Wasn't really thinking. Reacting is more like it"

Pietro winced and relaxed at the feeling of his bones and joints popping as he stood straight and stretched off the pain, same as Steve.

"Regardless" Steve rotated his shoulder, feeling a slight ache on his upper back.

He craned his neck back to the left to see a pretty deep gash that was bleeding.

Wincing, Steve turned back to Pietro.

"Come on, let's get back to the town and finish up"

"No need Steve"

The two Avengers looked up to see Falcon descending down to them.

"Glad to know you're alright Cap" Sam said, relieved at the sight of his friend "Clint and the Girls called in. The towns been cleared out. Whatever Grimm remained ran off"

Steve let out a tired but pleased sigh.

"Good" Steve said to his friend "Let's head back and make sure everyone is fine"

 _Scene Cut_

The Nevermore had flown off far from the town with its objective accomplished.

Seeing its clearing, the flying Grimm flew down, cautiously landing onto one of its legs.

It raised the other leg that remained up, holding forward a bloody talon.

Before the Grimm stood Tyrian who had a very pleased smirk on his face as he carefully squeezed the blood of Steve Rogers down from the claw into a vial given to him by Watts.

"Hail the Goddess" Tyrian said reverently, truly proud of his accomplishment

 _Scene cut_

 _The next day_

The Avengers were gathered in Gin's office, some wearing bandages after an exhaustive day of helping account for the townspeople and any stray Grimm that remained.

Currently, they were all speaking with Ozpin on the matter of why the Grimm were here.

"Someone was definitely controlling them" Clint stated "There was a man on that one Nevermore and you told us that Salem could control and create Grimm. Who's to say that her own subordinates aren't capable of the same thing"

"Indeed" Ozpin nodded in agreement "Though for what purpose? This truly perplexes me as I do not know what Salem's ulterior motive for this would be"

"There's nothing you can think of, Ozzy?" Sam asked, slightly disconcerted

Ozpin scrunched his face up in deep thought.

"At this moment, I am uncertain" Ozpin said apologetically "But I will be looking into the past. Perhaps there is something I can find there to explain all this"

"Any idea on who that guy was that was on top of that Nevermore?" Steve asked Gin and Ozpin

"None come to mind at this moment" Gin said "We only know of one definite member of Salem's inner circle and perhaps two others. The rest is up in the air"

"Guess we'll have to work with what we get" Pietro said dejectedly

"Sadly, you are right" Ozpin said "Regardless, Aurora Town is thankfully safe and that is the immediate matter"

"Couldn't agree more" Steve nodded at Oz

"A bullhead will be along within the hour to retrieve you all on your return" Ozpin said "I shall see you all soon"

Ozpin blinked out.

The Avengers departed from Gins office.

Steve was checking over the team and saw Amber was wringing her wrists nervously.

Curious, Steve approached her.

"Amber" Steve said softly, gaining her attention

"Steve" Amber said a bit strained

"Are you alright?" Steve asked sincerely "You look a little worn out"

"It's nothing" Amber said quickly, wincing a second later at her response which clearly did not fool the veteran soldier and hero

He gave her an expectant look that tore down her resolve.

"I'm sorry" Amber said a bit ashamedly "I just felt like a burden during the mission"

This befuddled Steve greatly as he heard otherwise.

"Wanda and Clint didn't seem to think so" Steve countered "They said you performed very well under combat"

"That's just them being nice" Amber said exasperatedly "They didn't mention the parts where they had to save my skin several times for not keeping myself aware of my surroundings"

Steve shook his head, slightly amused at Amber's self-criticism.

"Amber" Steve placed a firm hand on her shoulder "How many times have you fought Grimm?"

Amber blinked at the question "What?"

"How many times have you fought against Grimm?" Steve repeated

Amber blinked again, face blank as she recalled her past travels over the course of the year since she discovered that she was the Fall Maiden.

"I don't know" Amber said, feeling a bit lame at the answer "A dozen or so times"

"So you have fought them before" Steve said "And you came out on top"

"Not always" Amber admitted

"That's ok" Steve waved off "Because it's only natural to feel like this"

Steve now had both hands on her shoulders, staring right into her eyes.

"Amber" Steve said gently with underlying steel "You're just beginning to get a grasp on your abilities and on what you can truly do. To have self-doubt and criticism of yourself is perfectly natural and very responsible in admitting. But what matters Amber, is that you're trying. Not just in practicing but actually going out there, right here at this very moment, to help people and fight for those who cannot"

Amber stared up at Steve and not for the first time, in wonder.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Amber and say that this will be easy" Steve said in complete seriousness "But you're here now and trying to do the right thing in protecting people to help them allow to live a safe life. That's all some can ask for. And know this. We're all very proud of you right now. For taking your training seriously but also for who you are and what you want to become"

Steve's gaze softened slightly

"I understand that you're afraid and even overwhelmed knowing you have so much power" Steve said "And the responsibility with that power can be even more so. But the fact that you are willing to stand tall and actually do something about your situation shows me the kind of person you really are Amber. Someone with a kind heart"

That one made Amber tear up slightly and sniffle, rubbing away the tears from her eyes. Giggling a bit, Amber moved to hug Steve who reciprocated the gesture.

Laughing once more, Amber looked up to Steve

"Wanda was right, you really do know what to say when someone needs it"

It was Steve's turn to laugh "Wanda said that about me?"

"Yeah" Amber nodded "Clint and Pietro always call you a boy scout"

Steve only rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance "Of course they do"

Amber giggled once more, separating from Steve.

She gave him a bright smile

"Thanks for that Steve" She said happily

Steve only smiled back "No problem, Amber"

 _Elsewhere_

Qrow Branwen downed his twelfth shot of scotch of the night after a long day at Signal.

Exhaling, Qrow leaned on the bar, hanging his head.

The bar was mostly empty, allowing Qrow more privacy and alone time.

Not like he needed it considering he spent most of his days alone save for his days at Signal.

He honestly amazes himself sometimes at the level of patience he possesses when dealing with those up and coming Huntsmen and Huntresses.

But seeing his two Nieces makes it all worth it.

The dusty old crow couldn't help but chortle to himself at how much of a big softy he had become.

Well…when it came to his family of course.

Speaking of which…

Qrow sighed, fiddling with his drink.

"What can I do for you Raven?" Qrow asked in slight annoyance

"What?" Raven Branwen, twin of Qrow Branwen feigned being hurt as she sat down beside her brother "Can't family just see each other for the sake of just seeing them?"

"Had you been someone else Raven, I would have actually believed that" Qrow snipped "But you're you Raven"

Raven only rolled her eyes at Qrow's attitude.

"What do you want Raven?" Qrow asked "Can't you see I'm trying to wallow in my own self pity…again"

"I need to talk to you" Raven said seriously

"Oh" Qrow said, being faux dramatic "The untouchable Raven Branwen needs to talk to her pathetic, outcast traitor brother. This must be really important"

"This is serious, brother" Raven said irritably "It involves the Avengers"

Qrow finally glanced over at his sister, seeing her hair was still as bushy and as wild as the last time he had seen her.

"What about them?" Qrow said casually, taking another shot

"What do you know about them?" Raven said with interrogation

"What makes you think I know anything about them?" Qrow said, inspecting his nails

Raven slightly banged her fist on the bar

"Cause you're you and I know they have met and aligned themselves with Ozpin"

"And this a problem to you?"

"It's a problem for all of Remnant"

Qrow guffawed at that statement

"They're a problem for Remnant?" Qrow chortled "Has your time with the tribe disillusioned you view of the world that much that The freaking Avengers are a problem"

"They upset the natural order of the world" Raven said sternly

"Oh, and pray tell sister" Qrow mocked "How exactly have they done that?"

"They shall make the world complacent" Raven argued vehemently "They'll make everyone in this world weak and lazy and they'll think that they never have to truly fight and strive to become stronger than others"

"Oh here we go again with that survival of the fittest bullshit" Qrow interrupted angrily "In case you haven't noticed Raven, Remnant has moved on well beyond that point. Your tribe is the only who adheres to that philosophy by being Rapists, murderers and thieves"

"Our tribe" Raven said venomously with narrowed eyes

"No, your tribe" Qrow refuted "Don't forget I walked away from that dingy old setup long ago"

"When you joined Ozpin's inner circle"

"Gotta problem with that? Don't answer, cause I know you do"

Raven clenched her teeth with her fist tightening at Qrows attitude towards her.

"Why do I even bother coming to talk to you" Raven threw her hands up, getting up out of the chair.

"Cause I'm the only man outside the tribe who tolerates your presence for the bare minimum of five seconds" Qrow said knowingly

"And people tolerate your presence?" Raven said with a sneer

"Ruby and your daughter seem to like me" Qrow shot back with a victorious grin "And the Avengers ain't half bad either"

Raven scoffed, pulling out her sword.

"I hope you know Raven" Qrow spoke up, halting Raven in her tracks "That Yang is looking for you"

Raven looked back to Qrow "Then she better not let me down"

"Also" Qrow made her stop once more "I would advise against testing the strength of the Avengers if that idea crossed your mind. You wouldn't like the results"

Raven only sliced her sword, opening up a portal back to her tribe.

"Don't put too much stock or hope in these 'heroes' brother" Raven said "It won't turn out as well as you would like to believe"

Qrow only 'hmphed' in amusement at Raven's condescending nature towards him and the Avengers. If only she knew just who it was that these Avengers were.

Chuckling to himself, Qrow drank down the rest of his scotch while slamming a nice tip for the bartender, departing shortly thereafter.

 _Elsewhere_

Tes was observing the tech he had received from Watts with great intensity, trying to uncover the secrets that it may possess.

He was concentrating on a specific purple glowing stone that was brought in with what looked like a rifle of some kind. When he tested its energy output, it was unlike anything he had ever seen. The stone put dust to shame in several regards.

Tes carefully picked up the stone, weighing it in his hands before inspecting it from all sides and angles.

Scratching his scalp, Tes looked around his lab, eyeing multiple tools that hopefully would give him some kind of inspiration on what to do with this technology.

Tes approached a rifle in particular that had a revolver like cylinder for loading in Dust bullets.

He picked up the rifle, analyzing it as he held both items side by side.

"Hmmm" Tes felt a spark "This just might work"

 _Vale_

Clint Barton was currently browsing one of the Dust stores Oobleck had mentioned.

He was impressed with the variety, recalling everything he learned on Dust in their short time here.

"Hmmm" Clint held up a yellowish red dust vial "Lightning fire? Or just lightning? Meh, I'll figure it out later"

Clint continued to pick out one to three of each dust vial he came across, adding them to his bag.

He approached the counter and placed his bag of Dust up on the desk.

The old man came up from the room in the back.

"Have everything we nee…" The clerk blinked, staring at the archer "Ah, you're one of those Avenging folks that's been all over the news lately"

"Yeah" Clint waved off "That's me"

"Hmmm" The clerk rubbed his chin "You're that…Hawk Guy"

Clint snorted "Hawk _eye_ (Points to his eye). Best sharpshooter in Remnant"

"I'll take your word for it" The old man said kindly "Nice to know heroes still exist"

"There's heroes out there" Clint argued

"Really, Name one?" the Clerk challenged "And none of those headmasters from the schools"

"Well" Clint was put on the spot "There's Qrow Branwen"

"Branwen eh?" The Clerk nodded "Yeah I've heard of that whippersnapper. But no one else made the kind of noise you and yer Avenger fellas did these past few months"

Clint only shrugged, choosing to pay for his dust then respond to the Clerks statement.

"Take care" Clint waved goodbye, exiting the store to the sound of a cheerful bark.

Stopping, Clint glanced down to see a Corgi looking up at him with its tongue hanging out.

"Hey there little guy" Clint greeted, kneeling down.

The Corgi happily bounded up to the archer, allowing him to scratch him on his ears.

"And who are you little guy" Clint said pleasantly, scratching the dogs chin, spotting the collar with his name tag

"Zwei?" Clint read aloud, getting a happy bark out of the Corgi "Where are your owners?"

Zwei tilted his head, taking a sniff of the air before looking back. He then stood up and began walking down the block.

The little dog stopped and looked back at the archer. It barked at him in a manner that almost felt like he was saying 'follow me'.

Startled at this, Clint asked

"You want me to come with you?"

A bark for affirmation

Bewildered, Clint trailed after the Corgi who happily strutted around the Avenger while leading him towards his destination.

The destination being two young teens who were looking for their dog.

"Zwei" Ruby Rose called out aloud "Where are ya buddy?"

"Ruby, you know we're worrying about Zwei of all dogs" Yang Xiao-long pointed out

"I know" Ruby said "But he's been gone for an hour now in the city. Who knows where he is"

"He's been gone for a lot longer than that back home" Yang said

"Yeah, but that's home" Ruby countered "Zwei knows that place inside and out. But he's never been to Vale before"

"Well, he's still Zwei" Yang said confidently "If any dog could take care of themselves its him"

They soon heard a bark that made Yang grin

"See" Yang said knowingly at her little sister "Nothing to worry about"

The two girls turned see their beloved little dog bounding up to them.

But what caught their attentions was the man who was right behind the Corgi.

One Ruby almost instantly recognizing as her eyes widened to the size of saucers and she gasped like it was the last breath she was ever going to have.

"OH MY OUM" Ruby squealed "YANG(begins to shake her sister rapidly) IT'S ONE THE AVENGERS. IT'S HAWKEYE. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! IT'S HAWKEYE! HAWKEYE IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF US. ONE OF THE AVENGERS IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!"

Clint Barton couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction.

'Sure as hell never had that one before' Clint mused internally

It was then that Clint narrowed his eyes, observing the two girls before him.

There was something vaguely familiar about them.

"Blond hair, lilac eyes, brown coat with a girl who has silver eyes, reddish black hair with a red cloak" Clint murmured to himself

"Ah" Clint said aloud upon realization "You two are Qrow's nieces, Ruby and Yang correct"

This only served to further make Ruby gasp, making her shake Yang even harder.

"HE KNOWS WHO WE ARE YANG!" Ruby exclaimed "CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?! HE KNOWS WHO WE ARE!"

"Easy there little red" Clint amusingly chided "You're about to shake your sisters head off"

Ruby stopped and looked to see Yang's hair was all over the place with her eyes swirling and a bit of drool was leaking out of her mouth.

"Oops" Ruby said simply, carefully loosening her grip on her sister.

Yang keeled over and fell flat on the ground, letting out a slight moan of relief from being free. Zwei came up to Yang and licked her face in hopes of resuscitating her.

"Heh heh" Ruby rubbed the back of head sheepishly and embarrassedly, only now realizing her reaction

"Ruby Rose right?" Clint said, breaking the ice with his hand out "Clint Barton, Hawkeye as you know me. Your uncle Qrow told me a lot about you"

Ruby stared at the hand, wide eyed in awe. She was still having a hard time believing that not only had she met one of the Avengers, he actually knows about her in turn.

Cautiously, as if she was handling glass, Ruby grasped Clint's hand.

Which she then began to shake at the same pace as she did to poor old Yang.

'Holy shit!' Clint yelled internally at the way his arm was being flailed about

"IT'S SO AWESOME TO MEET YOU" Ruby exclaimed with literal stars for eyes

"E-E-Eas-sy Th-There L-litt-ttle r-r-ed" Clint managed to stutter out "Th-That's M-My B-Bow Arm"

Ruby gasped, throwing up her hands to her mouth in complete shock and shame.

"I'm so SORRY" Ruby yelled "I didn't mean to do that, it'sjustthatyouranavengerandi'mahugefanofyoursandi'veseenyouguyskickingsomuchbut"

While she rambled, Clint shook his hand to regain his feeling.

"OI" Clint said aloud, halting Ruby in mid-ramble "Take a breath"

Ruby inhaled deeply

"Not that much" Clint said, feeling a bit of a sweat drop

Ruby began to hold her breath to the point where her face turned blue.

"And breath out" Clint said

Ruby coughed out her breath, her face turning red from the strain and embarrassment.

"There, now, rather than me knowing you through your uncle, you are?" Clint gestured

"Ruby Rose" Ruby said with a salute that would make Cap proud "Future Huntress in training"

"With that grip, I can tell" Clint joked making Ruby gush "Clint Barton or Hawkeye as you know me. Marksman of the Avengers"

"You guys are so cool" Ruby said with unadulterated glee "I've been seeing you guys all over the news and you guys just go around saving people all the time"

"Well someone's gotta do it" Clint said with a shrug "And that'll be you one day"

"You really think so?!" Ruby swooned at the thought of it making Clint laugh

"With your enthusiasm, I know so"

"YAY" Ruby leapt into the air in triumph

The moment was interrupted when the two heard Yang groan, sitting up after recovering from her literal shakedown by Ruby.

"Hey sis" Ruby said sheepishly "You alright there? Sorry about shaking you"

"Yeesh, you really do drink your milk" Yang commented, hand on her head

She then felt something in front of her and saw that it was Clint Barton's helping hand.

Yang couldn't help but gape in slight awe at now legitimately meeting one of the famed Avengers that had gained so much attention in such a short amount of time.

She grasped his hand and he hefted her back up to her feet.

"Wow" Yang murmured "I'm actually kinda speechless here"

"That's a first" Ruby teased

"Sorry" Yang said abashedly "It's just I've seen you and your team over the past few weeks and man you guys kick butt"

"We do our best" Clint said plainly

"It's pretty awesome" Yang said getting a 'yeah' of agreement from Ruby

"Can I have your autograph" Ruby abruptly asked, surprising the archer

"Uh" Clint was definitely surprised by the question seeing that he had never actually done anything like that before

"Sure I guess" Clint said, clearly unsure

"Great" Ruby suddenly held up a pen and a notepad making Yang and Clint wonder just where was she keeping that

Tentatively, Clint took the pen out Ruby's hand, pausing at the notepad.

Clint mentally contemplated momentarily. This was his first ever, real life autograph as an Avenger to someone who was clearly an avid fan and supporter of his team and comrades.

This one needed to be special.

So Clint reach around his back and then pulled out a small rod.

With a quick whip of his hand, the rod became an arrow which dazzled young Ruby.

Quickly signing it, Clint handed the arrow over to the young girl and gave the two sisters and warm smile before departing.

Ruby held the arrow with reverence before reading what Clint had written.

' _To the young Ruby Rose, up and coming Huntress and future Avenger-never miss a mark, Hawkeye'_

Ruby squealed with glee, jumping around with the arrow, proudly displaying it to Yang.

"THANK YOU" Ruby yelled out to Clint who merely smiled, waving back to her.

 _Salem's lair_

The Queen of the Grimm stood alone in her meeting room, standing nearby a window to look down at the pools of black substance of which Grimm emerged from.

"Your grace" Said a fanatical follower

"Ah Tyrian" Salem greeted smoothly "I take it you have completed your assignment"

"With great haste, my goddess" Tyrian said in pure worship, getting onto his knees to present the vial of blood that came from Steve Rogers

"Good" Salem purred, taking the vial out of his hands

The Grimm queens eyes began to glow a more intense red and the black veins on her arms and face began to glow red as well.

"Let us see what secrets we can find with this" Salem said with a sinister undertone

 **And done, hope you guys enjoy while I go to bed cause the Ambien is kicking in hard**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

 **MY HAND IS FUCKING MURDERING ME RIGHT NOW**

 **Wonder Woman's theme is a great motivator**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the continued support of this story guys, yes, my favorite part was also the meeting between Clint and Ruby and I hope the future meetings I have planned for the rest of team RWBY and JNPR with the Avengers will entertain you guys just as much as the first one did.**

 **Also glad to see this stories gradual growth in followers and favorites. Always get this 'YAY' feeling every time I see someone legitimately like the writing I churn out.**

 **Story has hit a hundred reviews and always happy to see that for my stories. Really fuels that drive, you know?**

 **Anywho, lot to get to, so much madness, AVENGERS INFINITY WAR TRAILER GIVING ME ARUGHESDJNFGMSDVBKJSDFVJDFSNVBDF REACTION**

 **CAN'T FUCKING WAIT FOR THAT MOVIE**

 **AND THE X-MEN AND THE FANTASTIC FOUR ARE RETURNING HOME TO MARVEL! I LOVE BEING A NERD GOD FUCK YEAH**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 11: Further Revelations

Four months

It has now been four months since the Avengers had arrived on Remnant.

Since that time they had repeatedly gone on missions in taking down terrorist organizations, saved villages from avalanches, retrieved tech that was clearly from their reality and had fought against the Grimm on multiple occasions now.

Most of those occasions now being practice for them as they assimilated into the world, going out on brief missions where there were sightings of Grimm near settlements.

They decided on not drawing to much attention to themselves as usual, so they went on these missions as discreetly as possible.

Sometimes it worked out, sometimes it didn't. The Avengers have been sighted all over Vale with several forays into Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas on occasion.

They've been getting around a lot faster as well thanks to Scotts advancements in engineering.

It took him quite some time but he reworked a bullhead into reaching a higher variation of speed, cutting down travel time a great deal.

After some customization from Falcon and Clint, the latter of which had a great long years of experience in Quinjets during his time with SHIELD and the Avengers, the personalized Bullhead of the Avengers was finished, complete with their complimentary large A. The Bullhead was retrofitted with some Vibranium Scott had on him, courtesy of Black Panther. It truly is the most versatile substance on the planet….well two planets now.

While Steve was at first somewhat reluctant of that small edition, it was Wanda who reminded Steve that in the end they were still heroes who chose to fight together for the battles that no single hero could.

So now that the Avengers had begun to get used to the idea of living in Remnant for the time being, another challenge had cropped up.

"I'm not so sure about this" Steve said hesitantly to Glynda as they walked down the halls of Beacon.

"Nonsense Steve, you are more than capable of this" Glynda waved off Steve's concerns "I think it's high time you at least have a go at it"

"Last time I had something similar to this, I was pelted with tomatoes" Steve wryly remarked, earning a bewildered look from Glynda

"I'll tell you about it later" Steve assured

The two stood in front of a door, with Glynda placing a hand of Steve's shoulder

"Just stand back and observe for now Steve" Glynda said like a teacher would to her Student

Letting out a sigh of slight defeat, Steve nodded to the professor who gave him a small smile in return.

The two entered the room which was none other than Glynda's combat classroom. It was framed like a regular type of lecture hall only instead of a simple desk at the center, there was a circular arena with a large screen that displays Aura gauges, videos of combat instructions and so on.

Some of the desks already had some students there already.

As Glynda walked down to the arena of the lecture hall, practically all the students immediately realized that she was accompanied by Steve Rogers, the leader of the Avengers.

Many let out silent gasps of amazement, in disbelief that one of the Avengers, the leader at that was in front of them.

Soon enough, the rest of the students had arrived, all sharing the same gaping expressions with the rest of their classmates.

Glynda cleared her throat loudly enough for most of her students to turn to look to her.

"As you can see" Glynda said professionally "We have a very special guest amongst us today. One more of you have already heard of. Mister Steve Rogers of the Avengers"

Steve gave a small salute to the students, with a friendly smile that made some of the girls swoon.

"He will be standing back to observe the class for today" Glynda went on "And if need be, he shall be making notes of many of your fighting styles and critiquing you all. I expect you all to be on your best behavior and performances today"

The mention of Captain America monitoring their class and seeing what they could do made all sit up just a bit straighter.

Steve's eyes ran over all the students in attendance when they stopped on four familiar faces.

Eyes widening with recognition, Steve gave the team a small smile and nod.

Coco grinned and gave the Cap a peace sign with Fox and Yatsuhashi inkling their heads in return, both sporting small smiles.

Velvet blushed slightly, meekly waving at Steve.

"Alright everyone, settle down" Glynda said "It is time for class to begin. Since we're nearing the end of the semester and have finished the exams, I figured we should make it simple today. One on one bouts, basic rules and procedures"

Glynda went to her Dust pad and turned on the randomizer for the class, pairing off students.

And in that time, during each spar, Steve watched on silently. His eyes took in every detail, every movement from every student. He took notes of their stances, combat styles, weapons, skills, everything that makes a Huntsmen and Huntress a Huntsmen and Huntress.

Every now and then Steve would step up from the corner he was leaning on after every fight and run down the list of pros and cons of each student.

From Coco's reliance on her use of her strength to a student's lack of it, Steve was unbiased and fair to each student, treating each one equally which made Glynda have an unnoticeable smile.

The students also absorbed his words very seriously. To them, a hero was actually taking time to tell them where they exceed and where they need to improve and they would not squander the opportunity most would dream of.

The class eventually ended, with the students leaving with excited chatter at seeing and being instructed by Steve Rogers.

"You're a natural at this, Steve" Glynda complimented "I know you would do well as a teacher"

"Still feel a little out of my element if I'm being honest" Steve admitted "It's strange really, teaching kids. Never thought my 'Career' as an Avenger would lead me to this"

Glynda smirked a bit at Steve's humor, the two leaving the classroom.

"Just come for the rest of the semester. It's ending in two weeks after all" Glynda advised "Then you'll have the break to truly think over Ozpins offer"

Steve decided to remain silent. Shrugging, he accompanied Glynda for her lunch in the teachers break room.

He idly pondered on the whereabouts of the others as they themselves had fallen into their own routines.

Sam usually spent the day with Steve as well as exploring the City of Vale with Pietro whenever they had time.

Scott became laser focused on advancing his technological and mechanical know how, taking studious amount of time reading up on books and practicing with the various tech he had at his disposal of this world and their own.

Thanks to his advancements, Scott implemented this knowledge for the team.

One of his crowning achievements was at last finalizing his portable suit for himself and for Falcon.

He wore a vest underneath his clothing and when pressing against his chest, the Ant-man suit would materialize around him.

Scott still kept his Helmet in a shoulder pad form for when he made it portable.

He made modifications for Sam's suit as well and was similarly a vest like Scotts.

It didn't take much considering that Sam's wings were carbon-fiber that already could collapse in on itself and quickly expand to its full length in rapid succession.

Pietro became interested in the weaponry of this world and began considering his own. Yes his super speed and powers gave off the illusion of super strength and in a matter it technically did. When he ran at high speeds, the momentum that came from every strike was powerful indeed.

But Pietro began to think that perhaps he required more than just that.

And so, Pietro began experimenting around with weaponry from swords and knives, to axes and batons. The speedster also decided on upping his training, spending hours on end at times with Steve and Clint in particular to up his Close quarters game seeing as how he wanted to improve himself. One could only rely on their power so much.

And speaking of power, Wanda and Amber had also pushed and tested their abilities in hopes of reaching beyond just their set capabilities. Wanda was perfecting her powers of 'implosion' wherein she concentrates on an opponent's specific weakness that could be exploited and used for her to single handedly take them out.

And it wasn't an easy ability to grasp onto, having gone through vigorous self-imposed training. She knew the main problem she always had with this ability is due to focus.

When standing still and uninterrupted, Wanda had a better focus and grasp over her power and pinpointing the weakness.

But during combat when everything can be as chaotic as a hurricane, it's exactly easy to concentrate on exploiting weak points on enemies.

Sure she always has the team backing her up and keeping her out of harm's way but there will be situations where she will be fighting alone. Where she must rely on herself to get the job done and throwing hexes and blasts can only do so much until reaching an enemy that can clearly take out more than she can dish out.

So it was more training for her.

Amber had truly gone through great strides in her tutelage under the Avengers. Thanks to the combined efforts of Wanda, Pietro, Clint and Steve, she had mastered a new ability that she had practiced but now grasped with grace and finesse.

Since she was the fall maiden, the brown, orange, yellow and red leaves of the trees had a natural association with her. When within an area of leaves, Amber managed to call upon the fallen foliage and turned them into projectiles that may as well be metal ninja stars.

Sam had also given her tips on how to fly more freely and naturally which she had taken on with great gusto.

Ozpin was exceedingly pleased to see the Fall Maiden go through such leaps and bounds in a short amount of time.

He was truly grateful for the Avengers for everything they had brought to him and the world of Remnant.

So much so, it high time to continue reinforcing the level of trust between them.

A week prior to Steve's first time in Glynda's classroom helping students, Ozpin had called together the Avengers for their weekly meetings, Amber included this time.

"As you all know" Ozpin said from his desk "This world holds a many great secrets that maintain the stability of all. Salem wishes to overthrow all of this so you must know what it is your helping me fight for"

Ozpin nodded to Glynda who in essence merely tapped her Dust Pad.

From Oz's desk, a screen appeared, displaying four glowing orbs.

"The Maidens of Remnant are tasked with a duty that has been passed down since the deity brothers first created this world" Ozpin said seriously "Having access to and protecting the Relics of this world"

"Relics?" Sam said in intrigue

"The four gifts left behind by the deity brothers" Oz explained "These Relics are the physical manifestations of Choice, Knowledge, Creation and Destruction"

"Whosesoever possesses these Relics has the power to change the world" Glynda said in a manner similar to a recital

"Physical manifestations of free will basically?" Steve surmised garnering a surprised look from Ozpin

"Strange" Oz mused in amusement "In all my years, I had never thought of referring to them in such a manner. Yes, they are the physical representations and manifestations of free will, mister Rogers. And it has been my groups sworn duty to protect them. Myself, Glynda, Qrow, Winter, Ironwood and the other two heads of the school as well as a literal select handful of individuals are aware of the existence of the Relics. Now that you are included, the defense of the Relics have thankfully increased"

"So long as the Relics are protected, Free Will remains" Glynda stated "Should Salem get her hands on them however…"

"God knows what she plans on doing" Clint said, arms crossed

"Why is it always so generic" Scott bemoaned "It's either control everything or destroy everything. There's no more originality with these bad guys"

"If we were to be honest Mister Lang, I'd always prefer that over the alternative of an unpredictable adversary" Ozpin said in good humor "Keeps things simple enough"

Steve couldn't help but snort at the identical words he once shared with a fellow Avenger when it came to secrecy and honesty.

"So now we know about these Relics" Sam said "What else is there?"

Ozpin was in deep contemplation on his next choice of action.

He had shown a profound level of trust towards newcomers that he had known in a less amount of time over the people he had known since his time as Huntsmen in training.

These individuals however come from a very chaotic, more dangerous world considering the fact that they had dealt with world ending events more frequently than what he had endured.

"There is much more to the Academies then just the protection the Relics" Ozpin said, looking to Glynda "I'm sorry for keeping this from you Glynda, as my mentor wanted me to keep this information on a higher level of secrecy then even what you know"

Glynda was slightly stunned by Ozpins words. What had he kept from HER?

This was also a great surprise for the Avengers as well. From what they had seen, there was a great level of trust, respect and admiration between Oz and Glynda. To learn that Ozpin had kept something from Glynda of all people had truly troubled the team.

"What I am about to show you is essentially beyond the higher levels of secrecy that we had established" Ozpin said, approaching the elevator in his office.

What he had done next, surprised the Avengers but confused Glynda.

"The Sanctum, Ozpin?" Glynda spoke up "What is this about? Does Aleksander know about this?"

"It's more than just Aleksander" Ozpin said with a slightly grave tone

Ozpin raised his hand above the elevator switch. The team was surprised a bit at seeing golden lines appear in front of Oz's hand, forming into a circle with different shapes and seals before he plunged his hand into the wall.

The elevator door morphed before their very eyes into that of an old, oaken door.

Ozpin opened the door and revealed an entirely different room on the other side.

"Please" Oz turned back to the Avengers "Follow me. There is someone I'd like you to meet"

Curious, the Avengers followed after Ozpin and Glynda into a bizarre and elegant room that they had never seen before.

"What is this place?" Pietro asked aloud

"It is The Beacon Sanctum" Ozpin answered, leading them down a hallway "This Sanctum has been around for as long as this world had existed. When humanity had come into existence, so had the concept of magic, far before the discovery of dust"

They stood before a large domed door.

"Master Aleksander will help in explaining the nature of this Sanctum" Ozpin said to them before opening the door to the library of the Sanctum.

They entered the room, surrounded by rows and walls loaded with books, scrolls, parchment and so on.

Most stared in wide eyed awe of the size of the place. It seemed endless.

How did a place like this hide in plain view? What was this place to begin with?

They were guided to what appeared to be the center of the library as all the pathways seemed to converge onto this area specifically.

There in a circular area was a round table with an open center.

Seated within the open center was an elderly man decked in red and orange robes. He was bald with only a pitch black beard and mustache as his distinguishing feature.

Technically though, he was distinguished enough as it is. He was the only one within the room save for the newcomers.

The aged man looked up and saw that it was Ozpin and Glynda with The Avengers.

"Oz, Glynda" The elderly greeted kindly "Good to see you"

The man then had his eyes set on the Avengers.

"Ah, the Heroes from another world I've heard so much about" He stood up out of his chair.

The Avengers eyed the stranger to them with slight anxiousness. He clearly knew Oz and Glynda in what appeared to be good terms with that greeting, which was a plus in their eyes. But he also knew that they were from another reality.

"And the Fall Maiden" The elder said in surprise "Amber, am I correct?"

The Fall Maiden was still unaccustomed to strangers knowing about her status as a maiden. She tentatively nodded to the man who gave her a true warm smile.

"Apologies" He said to the Avengers "My name is Aleksander, the master of this sanctum. It is a pleasure to meet you all"

"Steve Rogers" Captain America introduced himself followed by the rest of the team.

"Everyone" Ozpin stepped forward "This is my master or teacher if you prefer. He has taught me and other past maidens in the mystic arts of this world as well as others, like Glynda and several past heads of the academies"

"So what is this about then?" Steve asked

"Ozpin and I have been consulting for some time in regards to your current predicament" Aleksander spoke slowly "When he had first come to me about other worldly people, I was quite surprised. There had not been any visitors from other universe for quite some time"

They all blinked at the information, including Glynda. There had been other people from other realties that had come to this world before?

"Yes indeed, there were others who had come from other universes to this one, howver I shall speak primarily of the first. The original who had come through to this reality, to help establish the four Sanctums of Remnant" Aleksander explained "The first master of the Mystic arts, Agamotto, The Sorcerer Supreme"

"When he had first arrived here, Master Agamotto recognized how ripe and raw the magic was in this reality" Ozpin added in "He saw that that all were capable of using magic, without the aid of dust and Aura but only a select few had a natural affinity to it"

"But the main thing he did realize that if he was able to discover this realm of magic and Aura, then others with more malevolent intentions would as well" Aleksander said gravely "So he took to seeking out those of good intentions and likeminded individuals, training them in his ways along with creating the Sanctums of this world"

Aleksander flexed his hands and energy began permeating around his arms. He held his hands a feet apart, channeling the colorful swirls of magic into a condensed ball. Slowly, Aleksander moved his hands closer together towards the forming sphere in the center until he clasped both hands over it.

Closing his eyes, a small pulse came out from his hands before he dropped it to the ground.

Upon touching the floor, the ball of magic exploded and dispersed into a colorful sphere that surrounded everyone.

Windows into other worlds and realms began appearing all around them, stunning and amazing those assembled.

"This is the Multiverse" Aleksander said to the Avengers "Endless realities and possibilities that stretch over an infinite timeline that sees no end in sight"

The area around them was constantly shifting and changing, displaying newer and crazier realms beyond any of their imaginations.

"The Quantum realm" Scott murmured, briefly spotting a universe he had once seen

"Some realities hold great wonders and aspects that could be considered as allies to our cause" Ozpin said "But there are others who hold malevolence and death that threaten all universes"

"This is the purpose of the Sanctums" Aleksander said to the Avengers in grave seriousness "The Sanctums act as safeguards that hold back outside invaders that may threaten the very existence of Remnant. Should the Sanctums fall, then Remnant will be left defenseless to the dangers that it is unprepared for"

Aleksander held his hands up diagonally, swiping them down a moment later to disperse the visualization that he had displayed for all to see.

He looked to the Avengers who were still trying to process just what it was they saw.

Normally, many would have a quippy comment or witty remark when it comes to learning new kinds of information.

But this? This was a new level of disbelief and shock.

To find out that they were so much infinitely smaller than what they already thought was truly staggering.

A multiverse without end, full of possibilities and the impossible being completely possible.

"Wait a minute" Sam shook his head, looking to Ozpin "Are you telling us you've known about this whole Multiverse thing all along?"

Ozpin nodded ruefully.

"Since we are being honest here, I had known very recently as I have my own story of magic to tell you" Ozpin said "But the truth of the matter is that I had never encountered anyone from another reality. Not in this lifetime or any of my previous ones until you all came into the picture"

The Avengers of course knew that Ozpin was referring to his multiple reincarnations that he had gone through after being cursed for his failures in being unable to bring down Salem.

"Ozpin" Glynda spoke with a level of disappointment and feeling of betrayal "How could you never speak of this to me"

"Up until recently, it never seemed to be a point" Ozpin admitted with regret "The purpose of this Sanctum was known by those who committed themselves to these arts and its purpose. You already had enough to deal with in regards to the Maidens, helping with beacon and our adversary Salem. The last thing I wanted to do is to place the weight of Multiverse threats and responsibilities on your shoulders as well as the other heads of the academies"

"The other heads are unaware of these Sanctums?" Steve spoke up, clearly disgruntled by this piece of information

"Only in its purpose" Oz said "There is only one other person outside the Sanctums who knows about the true reason of the existence of these Sanctums and that is Qrow Branwen"

"Qrow?!" Glynda said, slightly incredulously "How could you tell him but now me?!"

"It was actually by accident that he had discovered the truth" Oz said truthfully and sheepishly

"How?" Glynda asked

"He was drinking at the time"

"Of course" Glynda sighed with a growing headache

"Hang on" Pietro now spoke "If you're saying that you know about these whole other universe things, then doesn't that mean you may have a way to get us back to our world?"

That got the Avengers attention and realization.

But of course.

"It was simple at one point" Aleksander said sadly "But no longer. Our abilities and knowledge on interdimensional travel was lost a century ago, before the great war thanks to no small part in Salem"

The avengers all groaned, completely expecting but still very irritated by that answer.

"I've made several breakthroughs, but it will still take time for me to reestablish the lost knowledge necessary for interdimensional travel" Aleksander said hopefully "You may not realize it but your unexpected arrival has caused a rippling affect throughout Remnant, giving rise to lost magic formerly thought to be long gone"

The Avengers held a more hopeful expression which was then tempered by Ozpin.

"However if our capabilities in magic rises, so shall Salem's" Oz said grimly "She was a student of these mystic arts, same as I was. She has her own set of knowledge that is beyond ours and with your arrival, she may begin to resort to such tactics"

"What kind of 'magic' are we talking about here?" Clint asked

"Dark, ritualistic, blood and demonic magic that is highly dangerous and in some cases forbidden" Ozpin answered

"Causality" Wanda whispered making her team look to her

"Pardon?" Glynda said in confusion

"Causality" Wanda repeated, much louder this time "Our very strength invites challenge, challenge incites Conflict, and Conflict….breeds Catastrophe"

That statement further dampened the Avengers mood in regards to all this new information.

"That…is a very unique saying" Oz said warily "Who said such a thing?"

"A fellow Avenger" Sam said "Vision"

"And it holds great truth and weight to it" Glynda said somberly "Ever since your arrival, you've been making a statement towards Salem by showing that there is a new wave of heroes that are showing that they are more than capable of fighting whatever it is that she may throw at us. In that, she may turn to more…volatile methods in how she will dispose of such enemies"

"We'll handle it" Steve said resolutely, eyes glinting in determination and conviction "Whatever comes our way, we'll fight it together"

"Right you are" Ozpin said approvingly

"We have much more to discuss then and I myself would like to get to know you all" Aleksander said, waving his hand.

More chairs conjured for them all.

"Please" Aleksander gestured to them, returning to his own chair "Have a seat"

 _In Salem's domain_

The queen of the Grimm stood upon one of her m any balconies, overlooking the pools of black ooze that the Grimm come from.

She watched a pack of Beringel emerged from one of the pools, letting out beastly roars and then running out into the world to bring mayhem and destruction.

Salem smirked in satisfaction at her handy work.

Her little moment was interrupted by the arrival of Alan Watts, who knocked on her door before entering her quarters.

"My lady" Watts said with the utmost respect "I bring news"

"Speak Watts" Salem said smoothly

"There has been a breakthrough with the technology and blood that I had given to Tesla" Watts said with a smug undertone

"Do tell" Salem said, tilting her head to face him

"For the technology, while he was studying the glowing purple gem, Tesla discovered several methods on how to duplicate the unique energy signature the gem gives off and apply it to a variety of technology" Watts said "All of which receiving a boost that superseded Dust's implementation. This can prove to be a pivotal tipping point that can provide us with an arsenal that can outmatch anything Ozpin and that general Ironwood have at their disposal"

This did bring a slight smile to the face of Salem. It was always good to hear when it comes to gaining an advantage over that wretched Ozpin.

"But there was some difficulty with the blood sample" Watts admitted humbly

Her smile died, returning to her neutral expression

"Oh? And what kind of difficulty are speaking of here?"

"I am ashamed to admit this, my queen, but the kind where we have very little understanding as to what it is we are looking at" Watts said

"What is it that you do not understand?" Salem asked patiently

"Mostly how such blood can even exist" Watts said with slight amazement "Everything from its structure to its enhancements are beyond anything I or Tesla have ever seen. I am unsure of how such a man like this Steve Rogers came into being. The very science behind how he is confounds me"

"Enhancement?" Salem said with great intrigue "You said that his blood was enhanced"

"More over his entire body" Watts corrected "Bone Structure, Muscle Mass, Reflexive capabilities, brain function. It was as if someone had taken the very peak physical and mental capabilities of a normal man and utterly shredded through the original limits. There were also traces of a regenerative healing factor, the likes of which I have not seen"

"You managed to decipher all this through the blood sample?"

"Say what you will, but Tyrian managed to acquire a very large blood sample" Watts praised the psychopath "That coupled with what we have already seen of this Rogers more than computes with the data we have acquired"

"Can it be replicated?"

Watts was very hesitant in answering here. However he knew that falsehoods would only cause turmoil, specifically for him so it would be better to admit the truth.

"No my queen" Watts said "Not for a while at the very least. This genetic enhancement is far more advanced than anything I or Tes had ever seen. It may take years to even begin to understand the capabilities of such a feet, let alone replicate it. We simply do not have the understanding of how this Steve Rogers is the way he is"

Salem did not like this answer but she was not about to reprimand Watts for something that was clearly beyond his control or understanding.

This in turn made Salem go deep into contemplation on the newest information in regards to one of these Avengers. Just one of these Avengers apparently has physical capabilities beyond that of what Watts has seen and this was just the leader.

Oum knows what else they would find should they try getting blood from the other Avengers. Especially the trio that interest Salem the most, being the twins and the shrinking man.

Still, the scientific option was temporarily unavailable to them right now. But there were still other alternatives that could be utilized.

"Return whatever blood you have from the vial to me" Salem ordered Watts "If you have none, send Tyrian out to secure more. For now, prep whatever technological achievements you have made for a test run. I would very much like to see their capabilities"

"At once my Queen" Watts complied with a bow, departing from her chambers a moment later

Upon Watts' exit of her room, Salem strolled over to a collection of books she kept within he chambers at all times.

Her eyes trailed over each title over the bindings of the books until she settled upon one that held an ancient text known only to three people on Remnant.

Lazily holding out her hand, the book flew into Salem's hand who opened it to the designated page that she needed.

She glazed over the instructions, making sure to mark the page down. She snapped it close and tucked it away in her robe, leaving her room a moment later to walk towards another room that she had not entered in a very long time.

 _Scene cut_

Tesla was fiddling with a rifle, wires connected into the cartridge slot of a rifle. On the other end of the wires was the purple stone that Tesla had managed to hook them up to. Around the stone were vials of various kinds of Dust that Tes was planning on utilizing in his experiments.

Right now however, he wanted to see if this next little test will work.

Carefully hefting the rifle up, he lined up his sites onto the target he had put up on the far end of his laboratory.

Exhaling, Tes made sure to have the stock onto his shoulder.

The room was silent, with nothing but the sound of distant machinery being heard for off in the distance.

His finger trailed over the trigger, anxiously waiting for himself to pull.

Shutting his eyes, Tes pressed on the trigger and fired. His entire body jolted from the kickback of the rifle but he remained standing. There was a loud explosion with some sparks flying around and light bulbs bursting out.

Blinking blearily, Tess's vision cleared. What he saw was a giant eroded hole in place of the target.

The scientist stared blankly at the hole, rubbing his eyes to get the dust out of it.

"Test successful" Was all he said

 _Scene Cut One Week Later_

Arthur Watts strolled down the damp, dark corridor with his arms behind his back and posture with purpose.

He was currently within a warehouse hideout of the human terrorist organization, the Cleansers.

Watts couldn't help but snort at such a ridiculously childish name. Honestly, the White Fang at the very least sounds intimidating.

Who came up with such a name, A four Year old?

Regardless, Watts was sent here on a mission and he would see it fulfilled.

He soon arrived at a large sliding door.

Standing before it, Watts gently knocked on the metal, his taps making small echoes.

There was a groan of the gears turning, followed with the scraping of metal against granite as the door slowly opened.

Within the large spacious room was a collection of rugged individuals who had clearly seen better days. Some were bandaged while others were just covered in grime and dirt.

"Hmmm, quite an auspicious day for you" Watts idly commented on the status of the Cleanser grunts "I hope you know I use that term loosely of course"

"I wouldn't expect any less of you" Said a cold, smooth voice.

Out from the shadows of the frames above came a man that was seemingly, out of place in this collection of roughed up men.

He was clean and unblemished by the conflict that they had clearly returned from. He was Caucasian with slicked back hair as black as the night sky and an angular face with sharp, striking red eyes . He wore a simple camouflage vest over a plain black long-sleeve t-shirt and black cargo pants and boots.

"Devvrat" Watts greeted cordially "It is a pleasure to see you once more"

"Had I only shared your sentiment at this very moment" Devvrat stated plainly, unamused and unmoved by Watts' attempt at courtesy "In case you do not see here, Mr. Watts, my men had recently returned from battle and quite frankly, I'd see to their recovery over whatever news or type of proposition you have to bring me this time"

Watts was a bit annoyed by the chilled attitude Devvrat was directing towards him but he couldn't help but respect the man before him.

Devvrat was one of the top lieutenants of the Cleansers, their most accomplished member and one of the most dangerous men on Remnant, something Watts had no shame in admitting.

A former Atlas specialist with a tactical mind that rivalled that of Oz's and Salem's, he became disillusioned with the structure and order of the kingdom he once served, striking out on his own. He sought out conflict and purpose where he could put his intellect and skill to use and somehow, wound up being in the service of the Cleansers. Which was ironic considering he held no ill-will towards Faunus to begin with.

Watts had a small trace of curiosity around the man but decided against prying in his life. This man was a very dangerous individual who had caught the attention of Salem several years back and sent Watts out into strong arming him under her control.

What Watts perceived to be a routine mission proved to be anything but.

Devvrat proved to be a shrewd, calculating and merciless man with no time for jests or tricks. Whatever word play Watts gave him was immediately shot down by the former Atlas Specialist who ran down Watts' mission and servitude to the Queen of the Grimm. He had even bested Watts in combat on several occasions and managed to fight back Tyrian on two accounts which was no small accomplishment in Watts' eyes.

Arthur couldn't help but be intrigued and challenged by such a cold individual and pursued the man, not allowing himself to fail his queen.

In his pursuits of recruiting Devvrat, he learned several key factors about the man.

Beneath his cold, unreadable expression was a man who had a very important philosophy he lived by.

Respect the men under your command and they in turn shall respect you. It has proven to be quite successful as out of all the leaders in the Cleansers, Devvrat is the one who has the lowest casualty rate and the most fiercely loyal followers.

It was almost a parallel to one of the White Fangs Lieutenants, Adam Taurus. The main difference however is Adam is a kind of fiery cold with a blazing passion and hatred wherein Devvrat is an ice cold, with laser focus and determination to complete his objectives.

Devvrat was also a passionate learner of War, art, Culture and above all else, History

The man understood that to defeat his enemies, one must know them. Not in terms of just their battle tactics but their History, Philosophy, art.

Once Salem had caught wind of just who it was they were dealing with after so many failed attempts of making fall in line like most frightened leaders would, she decided to come herself.

What she found was a man far less afraid but far more intrigued.

He gazed upon Salem like she were a statue made of pure diamond and wished to know just who she was.

Salem herself found herself fascinated by such an individual that showed such respect towards her rather than the typical terror one would normally display.

So a deal was struck between their factions negotiated by Devvrat personally.

While The Cleansers would serve Salem and her agenda, she, through her agents, would supply the Cleansers with all the resources she could get their hands on.

But Devvrat only wanted one thing.

Knowledge. Knowledge beyond what anyone else on Remnant knows of.

Salem acquiesced, finding Devvrat to interesting to deny.

Since then, he and the Cleansers had served his Mistress faithfully with Devvrat being the go to individual in debriefing the organization on their missions.

"A Development has come up" Watts stated, getting right to the point "We have recently gotten our hands on some technology beyond anything we had ever gotten our hands on"

"You wish for us to test these breakthroughs" Devvrat said, stating the obvious

Watts held an amused smirk at how quickly Devvrat managed to pick up on the context of the visit.

"Yes indeed" Watts nodded "This technology is unlike anything Remnant has ever seen. There will be a familiarity to them yes, but the results may be completely different then what you would expect"

Devvrat's red eyes pierced into Watts', analyzing its every twitch to make sure this wasn't a lie or some kind of set up for himself and his men.

Finding none, Devvrat nodded and held out his hand expectantly.

Watts let out a soft 'ah' of remembrance and reached into his back pocket.

He pulled out an ancient, withered scroll and gently handed it to the man who took it with delicate poise.

Unrolling the scroll, there was a gleam of intense satisfaction in Devvrats eyes when he studied the contents of his newest acquisition.

"This will do quite nicely" Devvrat said pleasantly, looking to Arthur "We shall continue our business partnership as we agreed"

Watts only grinned sinisterly as he pulled out his scroll to explain the detail of his plan.

 **10 points and shout out to whoever can guess what the name Devvrat means and who he is based on. It's pretty obvious but still come on now.**

 **This is an obvious setup chapter and don't worry ya'll we are almost there.**

 **Within another 2 or four chapters we shall be reaching the start of the RWBY series as a whole.**

 **Just gotta take care of a few more things before we get the ball rolling**

 **And so because of our recent godsend from Marvel, I think it's more than appropriate that we have a bit of an update over one of our previous teasers**

Ozpin stared intently at the group of young assembled Huntsmen and Huntresses, clearly weary from battle.

The group consisted students from all four schools and he could tell, they were on their last legs.

They had been fighting against what seemed like an endless wave of enemies and now it was starting to catch up to them. Ozpin felt a sense of doom permeate the air.

Sighing, The Wizard realized now must be the time.

Standing up out of the chair he sat in, Ozpin addressed the students with strength and authority.

"I know right now" Oz spoke to a quiet hall "That you are all on your last legs. Believe me, I too have faced similar odds"

"But" Ozpin's eyes glanced over all of them "Allow me a moment to recite a few choice of words from a man similar to myself"

"There was An idea" Ozpin began

 _Scene cut_

Bruce Banner lay within the ruins of a staircase, shirtless. Staring down at him in shock is Doctor Strange, Wong and Professor Goodwitch.

"To bring together a group of remarkable people" Tony's voice over

 _Scene cut_

Vision, in a more human form had his arm around a happy Penny with a warm, brother-like smile with Wanda right beside him

"To see if we can become something more" Vison's voice over

 _Scene Cut_

Thor stood alone, overlooking multiple windows

"So when they needed us. We could fight the battles" Thor's voice over

 _Scene Cut_

Banner was working on a large hulkbuster arm alone until Nat approached him with her new hairstyle

"That they never could" Natasha finished

 _Scene cut_

Ruby readied her scythe, checked over her equipment before facing her house for what may be the last time.

Qrow and Yang wait for her up ahead.

Steeling herself, Ruby looked forward to her family, her silver eyes radiating with a glow of power.

 _Scene Cut_

Thanos voice over

"In Time, you will know what it's like to lose"

Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch with Doctor Strange, Wong, Banner and Tony Stark stood within the New York Sanctum, staring out the door at the sound of a commotion going on outside.

Tony decided to go to investigate. Throwing a look back at his comrades, he stepped outside.

"To feel so desperately that you're right, only to fail all the same"

Peter was with Jaune, on the public bus back to Queens when the hairs of his arm stood up and he felt a buzzing in the back of his head exploding.

He looked to Jaune in alarm before turning back to Manhattan to see an unusual, foreboding circular ship floating over the skyline of the big apple

"Dread it"

Peter and Jaune were running to the ship at full speed

Tony took off his shades in shock with the rest of the group from the sanctum frozen behind him

"Run from it"

Loki was trembling in terror as he raised the tesseract in his hand.

Salem held an orange stone, face displaying genuine fear and hesitation as the stone began glowing brightly

"Destiny still arrives"

A black portal opens and out steps the Mad Titan, Thanos.

He surveyed the area before looking forward, his lip curling upwards

Spider-man now donned in his iron spider suit along with Jaune, who had a more streamlined variation of a knights armor jumped onto the alien ship that had arrived over Manhattan.

"Evacuate the city" T'challa commanded

Thor, out in space, was in the middle of a contraption that he was holding onto with all his might

"Engage all defenses"

Proxima Midnight threw her spear at a man in shadows who pivoted his body to catch the weapon.

"And Get this man a shield"

Steve Rogers stepped out into the light, sporting a beard.

Amber and Wanda see who it is and sigh in relief

 _Montage cuts_

The hulkbuster suit flies in, ready for combat.

Black widow impales an enemy

Goodwitch conjures a spell, summoning rubble around her as projectiles

Strange lowers his hands, his magical circles vanishing

Triangular ships descend upon the jungles of Wakanda.

Captain America and Black Panther simultaneously fight off aliens with four clawed arms.

Thanos slams Spider-man down to the ground.

"Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe" Thanos spoke

Vision is being held down when a spear impales itself upon his forehead where the Mind Infinity stone resided.

He screamed in complete agony with Penny crying out for him, with tears cascading down her face while she was restrained.

"But this" Thanos said as he placed another of the infinity stones into his gauntlet

He laughed sinisterly, towering over Iron man who looked up at the mad titan in dread.

"Does put a smile on my face"

Thanos curled his gauntlet fist, the two gems glowing.

He then emphatically punched down Iron man to the ground

Winter Soldier cocked his gun while Qrow took a long swig of his drink.

Black Panther glanced back to the army of Wakanda with the Assembled Avengers before his claws came out.

Falcon flew over a field of battle, firing his machine guns with everything he had, yelling out in defiance.

The armies of Thanos and Wakanda ran right at one another

Steve Rogers charged forward, Black Widow, Winter Soldier, Qrow Branwen to his right with Panther, Winter, Ozpin and Okoye to his left.

Behind them was The Hulk running, War machine and Falcon flying overhead and the Army of Wakanda right behind them in their charge against the enemy.

All the pieces moved in their engagement of the INFINITY WAR

Meanwhile, Thor was breathing heavily within a ship he did not recognize, looking at a group of unusual individuals.

"Who the Hell are you guys?"

Star-lord only gave the god a dry look as the rest of the Guardians stared at the newcomer on their ship.

Mantis waved meekly in hello

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	12. Chapter 12

**Congrats to the reviewers out there who instantly saw who Devvrat was, props to Raptor, the first Guest reviewer, Shadow of the Jedi and Spartan-626. He is my Thrawn. He will be a fun character to write as he is heavily inspired off of my favorite Star Wars villain but with my own additions to him. He is a specialist from Atlas and is a very formidable opponent. Also ten points to each of you, well done. I'd have some applause for you but sadly that doesn't come with the site, be sure to get some from YouTube.**

 **He is unlike most villains cause like Thrawn, Devvrat greatly respects his opponents and will truly appreciate the challenge that the Avengers pose to him.**

 **But there is one thing. I'm gonna give you guys the chance to create his own Semblance for him before I think of one. You have two chapters for time because of the time in between me writing the next chapter so PM me on ideas on just what Devvrat's Semblance shall be. Don't make it so fucking crazy, make sure it falls in line with who he is and make it powerful but not overtly winning as Devvrat will be fighting the Avengers which are no pushovers.**

 **So enough about that, let's get on with the story**

 **And happy new years to you happy fucks out there**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 12: We've seen this before

Devvrat carefully examined the set of glowing rifles Arthur Watts had delivered to him no less than two days ago during their meeting.

Said supplier was also here, watching Devvrat carefully observe the weapons on hand.

The former specialist was utterly silent both in breathing and movement as he handled the rifle in his hands with extreme vigilance as to make sure it does not go off in his hands.

Watts would be fooling himself if he denied being a little tense. He really wanted to make sure this went off without a hitch seeing as how this was a direct order from Salem.

But he managed to keep his composure while Devvrat methodically took the gun apart to examine every piece of the weapon.

"I hope that this wasn't slapped together at the last minute, Mr. Watts" Devvrat finally spoke up after what felt like hours "Because I'd prefer to equip my men with weapons that function properly and will not blow up in their faces"

"What do you take me for, Devvrat?" Watts said, slightly indignant "A charlatan?"

"There are many words that I would use to describe you Mr. Watts" Devvrat said, his red eyes remaining locked onto the weapons he was inspecting "Thankfully, thus far, charlatan is not amongst them"

"Oh?" Watt's interest was piqued "And pray tell, what words have you use to describe me?"

"Postured, disciplined, arrogant" Devvrat listed off "Gentlemanly with a slight air of detachment from others"

Watts blinked at the accuracy of his description while the man continued

"You live only to your queen who has truly given you meaning and while you are unlike Tyrian in that regard, your version of torment and pandemonium revolves around the psychological aspect of it" Devvrat's red eyes finally glanced over to the spectacularly mustached man "Am I wrong?"

Watts couldn't hold back the grunt of acknowledgment towards Devvrat who resumed his inspection.

Watts once more was truly impressed with Devvrat's capabilities, not only in being a brilliant tactician but also possessing a keen eye in analyzing people. If only he was fully committed to Salem's cause, who knows what could be accomplished by a man who was once so high up in the military structure of the kingdom of Atlas. In another lifetime, had Watts met Devvrat at a younger age, he may have called the man a close confidant, perhaps even close friend.

However, Devvrat was forged from a different fire than Watts and had a set of morale and ethics that Watts and Salem would have found troublesome. One person with morals in the inner circle was more than enough.

Devvrat eventually set the gun down and looked to Watts, arms behind his back.

"Mr. Watts, with all due respect, as tempting as an offer you have given me I cannot, no, will not endanger the lives of my men with new machinery that has clearly not undergone proper field testing and is using a power that I do not recognize" Devvrat said respectfully "You will have to show me more than just them firing correctly"

Watts blinked at the response to the weapon, but was prepared for this.

"Do not worry" Watts said "I have some men from one of the other lieutenants of the cleansers ready to test these weapons"

"Oh?" Devvrat said "And who have you chosen?"

"Someone I believe you are familiar with" Watts said knowingly "Lieutenant Stryker"

Devvrat cocked a brow at the choice "The religious fanatic? I am surprised you went to him"

"The easiest guinea pig" Watts said with a truthful shrug "Just a few words of inspiration. A holy war context hear, religious weaponry crusade there and he jumped at the opportunity. It's a wonder why a man such as he is a lieutenant. Him being a cleanser made sense but his ranking does not"

"Say what you will about the man, Mr. Watts but he has garnered notoriety for this organization with his methods" Devvrat said "However his use of lethal force should not be commended"

"I am surprised by that. I have heard just how effective you can be with your own methods" Watts stated

"They are at times a necessity" Devvrat countered easily "I do not enjoy inflicting that level of pain as it will instill fear which will in turn lead to anger and then the eventuality of violent responses that will accomplish nothing. We need to make statements, not manifestos"

Once more, Watts was stumped by the word play Devvrat displayed. Articulate, precise, detailed just like the man himself. As if every word held meaning and was not to be taken lightly.

He had something to say in every word and he will only repeat himself when necessary.

It is something Watts made sure to remember as he had been memorizing everything Devvrat says and sometimes keeps a recorder on him.

The man before him was a genius with words and tactics and he will take everything into account.

"What exactly is the purpose of these weapons, Mr. Watts?" Devvrat inquired, eyeing him critically "Advancements are quite natural in warfare and combat seeing as how we are in a constant state of it due to the Grimm. However these weapons are clearly something else. They are powered by an energy I do not recognize. There are traces of dust in them yes, but something else entirely"

Watts remained stoic in Devvrats deduction

"This is an extreme" Devvrat surmised "An extreme response. These types of responses come about only when an extreme situation or challenge presents itself. So tell me, Mr. Watts. What is this Extreme challenge that has lead you into creating this radically new response? Because currently, as I see it. There may perhaps only be one challenge that has come up that warrants a reaction such as this"

Watts had to give it to the man, his mind was beyond brilliant.

"The Avengers" Watts said plainly "The Queen sees them as worthy adversaries and threats and has come to the conclusion that our normal, standard methods may not be enough in combatting them. We have resorted to upping our own capabilities in fighting back against beings with abilities that we know not of"

Devvrats face shifted into one of surprise and great intrigue.

"The Avengers you say" Devvrat brought a hand up to his chin "From what I've seen, they are truly a worthy force for good it seems"

"Good?" Watts snorted "Unusual to hear that from you of all people"

"I am realist Mr. Watts" Devvrat said plainly "I realize my actions and who it is I fight for are not necessarily popular amongst the people of Remnant. This organization is responsible for many atrocities against not only Faunus but humans as well"

"Then why support such a cause?"

"Purpose for now" Devvrat replied in a tone stating that he did not want to divulge his reasons any further.

Watts knew better than to pry.

He held up his hands in a placating manner showing he will now delve any further.

"Before we conclude our business, there is something else I wish to discuss with you" Watts said

Devvrat remained silent, his expression conveying the response of 'go on'.

"Salem believes it shall soon be time to expand those under our influence for the advancements of our plan" Watts said "With your organization, we only needed you to speak with the leader of the Cleansers"

"And you require my skillset for who this time?" Devvrat asked

"The White Fang" Watts said, slightly surprising Devvrat

The red eyed former specialist then nodded in understanding.

"A quick additional militarized force" Devvrat surmised "You will attempt the same method you employed with the Cleansers"

"Indeed we shall" Watts confirmed with a nod

"Then which lieutenant is it that you wish to target?" Devvrat inquired "From what I have been able to gather, the only one within the organization that holds similar position and influence to what I have is only Adam Taurus"

"Precisely" Watts complimented "I believe we shall need your expertise in our efforts to have the White Fang join us for their greater interest"

"Adam Taurus is a cold, yet heated, angry, violent and dangerous individual" Devvrat said

"Yes, one who was beaten by the leader of the Avengers" Watts informed "The one known as Steve Rogers"

"Ah, so you wish to use that against him in strong arming the White Fang over to the side of Salem" Devvrat said

"Right once more" Watts commended

"You have a multi layered plan it seems" Devvrat said

"Yes" Watts nodded "And it requires your council. Salem was insistent on it, as am I"

"What will I gain in exchange Mr. Watts?" Devvrat asked

"Knowledge" Watts answered straight away "Ancient knowledge that long been forgotten or transformed into myth for the unaware and uninitiated"

Devvrats red eyes bore into Watts'. Seeing no falsehood in them, Devvrat nodded in agreement.

"We have an accord then" Devvrat said and the two shook hands

Watts smiled sinisterly at the prospects to come with the aid of Devvrat.

This could be the tipping scale that they need in keeping pace with Ozpins radical new allies.

All the while, Watts was unaware of Devvrats own thought process as he pulled out his Scroll pad and brought up an image of the Avengers.

He eyed each one of them individually, taking in their appearances, postures, and any videos or photos of them in action.

Even though some of the other Avengers had some truly amazing and fantastical powers, Devvrats eyes remained solely focused on the man with the shield that seemingly defied logic when in use.

Devvrat began to mentally evaluate everything about this singular individual. Him, the archer and man in the wingsuit.

This Steve Rogers was the leader, having a natural charisma and skillset that distinguished him above his peers. In Devvrats eyes, this man above all others is the sole focus that he will formulate his plan around.

He could tell that Watts' main priority revolved around the more powerful members of these Avengers but Devvrat saw more clearly than others that the strength of true power is in the heart and indomitable will of the individual leading them.

Take out their leaders. Show that you can harm those that they lead, those that are clearly stronger than they are. But when you take off the head, take off the one who has the capability of leadership. That's dead.

At least, that's what Devvrat currently believes.

He undoubtedly views each of these Avengers as more than a challenge for him.

The twins whose powers he has yet to fully understand.

The man in the shrinking suit was to most a kind of unpredictable enemy, but all people have a pattern to how they operate themselves and this Ant-man was none the wiser.

But it was the three who utilized practical skill, more basic tools and a level of higher technology that held Devvrats attention.

These three specifically were clearly and definitively much more experienced than the others. Each one holds the air of a veteran combatant, especially the archer and the shield bearer. The flyer was one he would assess with greater scrutiny right after he analyzed this Clint Barton and Steve Rogers.

Experience usually triumphs over all kinds of Power and Devvrat knew that this was gonna be his greatest test to date.

'Let's get to work' Devvrat mentally mused, preparing the first set of files that were available on Steve Rogers.

 _Salem's lair_

The Queen of the Grimm was alone within a darkened room, the only light being on the center where she stood.

She had her eyes closed with her hands interlaced together facing down.

There was a silent hum in the air, giving off ambience.

Opening her eyes after several long moments of silence, Salem lifted her hands and opened them to reveal the vial with the remaining contents of blood from Steve Rogers.

Narrowing her eyes, Salem twirled the glass between her fingers before uncorking the vial. With a twirl of her wrist, a black pool of the ooze substance where her Grimm are born from appeared before her. Tilting the vial, the blood of an Avenger fell into the pool.

The reaction was chaotic as the pool began to bubble with crackles of energy shooting out from the black ooze.

Smiling sinisterly, Salem shut her eyes and hovered her hands over the black pool.

She began murmuring beneath her breath with an incantation that sounded like hissing. There was an unusual high pitch of a sound so high that only the trained ear could hear it.

The air around Salem grew heavier as her chanting grew louder after every complete sentence.

Soon enough after several minutes of speaking the spell, a red orb appeared between her hands as her chanting grew to the point of shouting. The spell was reaching its crescendo when Salem capped it off with her final phrase, the only one being in English.

"I CALL UPON THE ENEMY OF VENGEANCE AND RAGE TO BRING DOWN THIS ADVERSARY"

Salem threw the sphere into the ooze and the substance went still.

The queen took a step back and smiled with an evil gleam in her eyes.

There were several shifts from the blackness before returning to its motionless state.

Suddenly, a pitch black pillar with liquid ooze splashing out from the puddle.

The pillar had chaotic red energy crackling all around while the blackness simply swirled in place like a violent tornado. The room was buffeted by powerful winds which completely unaffected Salem as she observed her handiwork at long last reach its end.

The pillar quite literally dispersed and vanished from existence, revealing a figure from the inside.

Salem quirked a brow, curios as to what her spell had brought her but after a quick readout with her abilities on the individual before her, she sensed both blood and bloodlust completely shrouding the being.

She could only grin in satisfaction and anticipation as to how she could utilize her newest tool in her campaign to conquer Remnant.

 _Scene Cut Several Days Later_

 _Village on the outskirts of Vale_

Steve ran forward, holding his shield by the edge and effectively sliced through a Beowulf's neck, decapitating the Grimm.

Up above Sam and Wanda were fighting off Grimm Griffons that were attempting to go after the village that they were tasked in defending.

Luckily, any Griffon that got past them were quickly disposed of by Clint or Amber.

Pietro and Scott were down with Steve engaging the Grimm, fighting a group of Beringels.

The village had apparently reported to the city of Vale itself that they had been experiencing an increasing number of Grimm attacks for unknown reasons.

Originally, the towns inhabitants had a handle on the Grimm that had strayed too close to their home. It was simple really. A few cannons here, some traps and rifles there. They even had several hunters to aid them when any Grimm came near.

But recently, the Grimm presence had shot up, greatly startling the people of this village.

Some additional hunters had come in upon request and profoundly pushed the Grimm back, seemingly annihilating them all.

However, less than a week later, more Grimm had sprouted, only this time they were far greater in number and in size and strength.

This greatly troubled the people of this town and in turn they sent out yet another call for support.

Ozpin himself had caught wind of this and after studying the pattern of attacks decidedly sent out the Avengers to permanently take care of this problem.

The old, reincarnated headmaster recognized this type of behavioral pattern before and realized that there was a nest of Grimm hidden somewhere within the larger area where the village resided in.

So, he sent the Avengers out on this mission which proved to be a greater challenge than anticipated.

The Grimm were relentless in their attack on the village, sending large waves of them to attack.

This of course greatly concerned the Avengers but did nothing in breaking their resolve.

For three days straight, they had combatted against the waves of Grimm, expunging them effectively on every attack while also scouting around the forest in searching for the nest.

After a long search, it was Quicksilver who inadvertently stumbled upon the nest.

He was running through the surrounding forest at high speeds when he was momentarily distracted by a Beowulf attempting to bite his head off.

Pietro easily slid beneath the Grimm and punched the beast in the gut. Due to momentum and speed, the blow effectively sent the Wolf flying upward before landing hard on its head, killing it.

During the slide however, Pietro fell through some kind of hole and got up to face a gigantic, ancient pair of King Taijitu.

Jaw dropping in slight horror at the size of the Grimm and disbelief at the luck, Pietro immediately ran away to call in the rest of the Avengers onto his location.

No sooner than that, the Taijitu called in their Grimm to defend the nest while the others arrived shortly thereafter.

The battle between the opposing forces were intense but it was going in the Avengers favor after a prolonged battle.

the King Taijitu proved to be more maneuverable then their size gives them credit for.

Hawkeye noted that these were clearly larger and perhaps ancient Grimm to an extent judging by their more heightened intelligence over the rest of its kind.

This was proven correct as the Taijitu pair moved in perfect tandem and synchronization with each other, causing most to constantly avoid their attacks.

However, the Grimm remained outnumbered and outclassed as proven by Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye who used their skills to momentarily blind both snakes.

This gave them their needed chance.

Sam went in for a straight down nose dive while Steve threw his Shield which was grabbed by a speeding Pietro.

The two Avengers perfectly sliced the heads off of the Grimm, effectively ending the nest.

Wanda had used her powers to cave in the cavern in the ground, making sure that no ancient or alpha Grimm would get any ideas on taking up this former residence of a Grimm nest.

This eventually lead them to where they were now, fighting off the remnants of the Grimm that inhabited the destroyed nest.

Bit by bit, the Grimm were whittled down with the skills and teamwork by the Avengers until none remained.

Upon the death of the last Grimm by the hands of Amber, the people of the town rejoiced at their saviors.

A small banquet was held in their honor which left most of the Avengers abashed at such blatant adulation by those they had rescued.

To some, the thought of actually being paid to do their jobs greatly off put them in the moment as they did this out of obligation and a belief of doing the right thing.

So, Steve and the Avengers settled for just being paid with minor gifts.

After all, if they were truly to be paid in money, they had at long last decided on accepting Ozpins proposal of becoming faculty within Beacon Academy.

They were soon to go through some testing and trial periods to get a grasp on this job in the coming semester.

Once the little banquet and the mission was all said and done, the Avengers piled into their greatly modified Bullhead that Clint, Sam and Scott had been working tirelessly on and returned back to the city of Vale.

Upon returning, they were greeted by Oz and Glynda, awaiting their arrival.

"I trust the mission went off without a hitch?" Oz asked them all, but primarily Steve

"Some complications" Steve answered "But overall, it was standard"

"Glad to hear it" Ozpin said pleasantly, pleased to see his allies in good health "I believe this usually calls for a moment of relaxation"

"I second that notion" Sam said "Damn Griffon got a little too close for comfort one time"

"On your left?" Pietro remarked with a grin, nudging the para-rescue man

"Oh that's how it's going to be?" Sam jokingly challenged

"That is how it is going to be" Pietro shot back, grin still in place

"What's that?" Sam pointed to a spot on Pietro's shirt.

The silver haired speedster looked down only to get his nose flicked up.

"What?" Sam now held a grin "You didn't see that coming?"

Steve, Glynda and Wanda only shook their heads or rolled their eyes in annoyance and amusement at the behavior of these fully grown adults.

Then again, it's better than being uptight all the time so there's that.

Everyone separated into their own tasks.

Clint, Sam and Scott continued on improving their Bullhead, slowly but surely re-shaping their personalized ship into that of a model of a Quinjet.

Wanda and Amber had gone off on their own to spend some time together while Pietro left to the school forge

Steve knew that Glynda had preparations to be made for the next semester so he decided on taking care of something he h ad been meaning to do for some time now.

Go get more art supplies.

So Steve departed from Beacon and went into the city of Vale.

There was a store he had discovered next to a popular dust shop that he had frequented when he was purchasing new brushes, paints and canvas's.

The store owner had gotten to know Steve and had seen his exploits so he had given Steve discounts and freebies.

Which Steve of course complimented by leaving large "tips" to compensate for the man's kindness.

He had entered the store, sending a wave to the owner who waved back before returning to the customers he was helping.

Some of the patrons did double takes upon recognizing who it was that had entered the store and couldn't hide their stares directed towards him.

He should have worn a cap.

Steve began sifting through various paints and stencils, taking note of every one that he had examined.

He was so absorbed in picking out the proper color variants he failed to notice someone approaching him.

"Excuse me good sir, could you perhaps assist me?" Said a smooth male voice

Steve quirked a brow and turned to face the man who came up to him and blinked.

Striking purple eyes if ever there were a pair.

"Pardon?"

"Apologies" The man said humbly "I am new to this store and I am seeking paints that I could use as it is a recent hobby I have taken up"

"Oh" Steve was put off by such an odd explanation "Well, Mr. Adwin should be able to help"

The man only gestured behind him to see said man speaking with several individuals at once.

"I was hoping you could perhaps help me" the man said

"Well" Steve rubbed the back of his head, somewhat embarrassedly "I guess I can. What do you need help with?"

"Hmmm"

The man went silent, folding his arms up with one of his hands going up to cup his chin in thought.

"If I may indulge you" The man spoke very precisely and articulately "I have greatly enjoyed many arts forms of many cultures. Art is the reflection of society itself. I myself find living art to be the most appealing"

"Living art?"

"I'm sorry" He said sheepishly "I think I said to much. What I mean is, I'm looking for the proper forms of paint that can give my artwork the distinction of feeling…alive, so to speak"

"Oh' Steve then nodded "I know exactly what you're looking for…"

It was then that the man realized that he had not even introduced himself

"Apologies once more, my name is Dev"

"Steve Rogers"

Dev's eyes narrowed in recognition at the name, face scrunching up in thought for several moments.

"Ah" Dev nodded his head "Now I know why that name sounds so familiar. It is a true honor to meet the man who leads the Avengers"

Steve only sighed, shaking his head "At least you're not hounding me"

Dev now chuckled

"I offer you my sympathies" Dev said graciously "I did not mean to put you on the spot any more than I already have"

"No no, it's alright" Steve said modestly "At the very least you're upfront about it. God I feel like Stark right now"

"Pardon?"

"I'm just referring to a friend" Steve waved off "Anyway, paint that gives a certain liveliness to your work, right?"

"Correct" Dev nodded

"Use this set right here" Steve held up a full case of various paints "Each variation to the color could add a certain flare to whatever it is you choose to paint. You just need the right shading and lighting and viola, living art"

Dev nodded, truly impressed by Steve, noticing that these were not run of the mills paints either.

"I never would have suspected that Steve Rogers would be an expert in the arts" Dev commented "You must be an artist yourself"

"Well, if you will indulge me" Steve wittily said "Before I was an Avenger, before I was a soldier or huntsmen, I originally pursued a career in the arts myself. Always fancied myself a drawer rather than a fighter"

Dev gave Steve an amused smirk which Steve himself reciprocated before his expression turned intense.

"But…then conflict arose and my home had sent out many men and women to oppose the growing threat of subjugation and oppression" Steve said in complete seriousness, surprising Dev with his intensity

"I had to fight" Steve said solemnly "Not for glory, or honor, or even the fact that it was the right thing to do. I had to because other people were laying their lives down on the line for the sake of others"

Dev's surprise by Steve's purpose was quite visible.

Though it wasn't loud or impassioned, there was a power to his statement that resonated with Dev, greatly elevating the status of the man before him.

"Yes" he murmured to himself, raising his voice a moment later "Yes, this will do quite nicely then"

Dev took the set out of Steve's hand and offered his own.

"A great thanks from this passerby" Dev said friendly and all

Steve nodded back with a small smile and clapped his hand over Dev's, a firm shake between the two.

"A pleasure helping you out"

"A pleasure meeting you"

The two parted ways, Steve none the wiser of a more ecstatic smirk developing upon Dev's face.

'This shall be interesting indeed' Dev thought to himself, purchasing his items before swiftly departing from the store.

 _Scene Cut_

Amber stood alone in one of the training rooms of the Academy, trying her hardest to muster up her power.

Not that difficult really now that she had Wanda and the rest of the Avengers helping her, no, the purpose was to fine tune and refine her summoning of her power.

She was just starting to truly grasp her capabilities and has taken everything she has learned to heart.

Too little power to call upon is fool hardy and ridiculous given the world they live in.

Too much can be overwhelming, volatile and dangerous that can lead to all sorts of untold collateral damage being the injury of others.

But when you generate the proper amount, as Clint so aptly put it, you could make real magic happen.

Amber then snorted at the thought and her magic promptly dissipated.

The young Fall Maiden stared intently at her hands, her mind brainstorming ideas on how exactly can she further her powers.

She recalled Clint and the Maximoffs speaking on their battle with Ultron back on Sokovia. And by speaking, Amber actually saw the madness through the eyes of Wanda, Pietro and Clint.

Wanda had been working hard on expanding her own powers and after multiple failed attempts and blistering headaches to herself and those involved, Wanda had branched out. Her telepathic capabilities now allow her to not only read the mind of others but perform mental links involving memory sharing.

Granted, they had all suffered strenuous mental aches afterwards and spent the rest of the day resting. Regardless however, this was a breakthrough for Wanda and indirectly Amber.

She finally got a 'taste' of the insanity that the Avengers had experienced.

It gave her a great deal of perspective.

And a great fire under her ass to further perfect and control her powers.

"Alright, that is one fierce expression you got on there Amber"

The Maiden blinked and turned around to see Clint casually sipping on a shake, offering her one.

"Your favorite" He said with a held back burp

"Thanks Clint" Amber said, taking a deep gulp "Ah, chocolate extreme vengeance. Oum bless the one who created this"

"Yeah, he's a real genius" Clint quipped "What's on your mind Amber? Didn't know you were in a training mood"

"Just…needed to find a way to focus up my thoughts" Amber blankly said

"Alright, what's up?' Clint said expectantly "I know when something is bothering you kids and you've got that face on you"

Amber stared at Clint for a moment before snorting "You kids?"

Clint groaned, rubbing the temple of his nose.

"Please…don't go down Pietro's road, he's a handful as it is"

Amber's smiled died down into one of a more melancholy one.

"I just…I guess I don't know what I really want" Amber admitted "Here I am being trained by heroes from an entirely different reality. Honestly, the fact that I'm one of the fabled maidens from tales old is still the hardest thing to grasp"

"You'll figure it out" Clint said assuredly "Just like I did. Just like Scott, and Pietro, and Wanda and the rest. Only this time, you have help. Now come on, I noticed in that last town, your aim still remains god awful"

"I happen to have beaten all of the Grimm we faced" Amber said, offended and grumpy

"Yeah, with overwhelming force" Clint remarked "Not precision"

"I happen to like overwhelming force" Amber said with a pout

"Really? Then what was that focus display you tried earlier?"

Amber opened her mouth ready to counter only to close her mouth then come back again with finger raised with vindication and finally slumped back in defeat. She deadpanned at the archer who only grinned at her with a pat on the shoulder.

"Come on, let this marksmen show you how it's really done"

"You just want to show off"

"After all those exercises we've done, yes I want to show off. Show you a thing or two about real skill"

"I'm skilled!"

"At throwing everything you have at the wall and praying it sticks"

"BLEH"

Amber stuck her tongue out and pulled on her bottom left eyelid in a mocking posture. Clint only stared at her in amusement.

"Does the word Anime mean anything to you?"

 _Scene Cut several days later_

Devvrat was observing his men utilizing their newest weapons in the training range the Cleansers had set up for his unit specifically.

He would not have incompetence under his command, no sir.

Devvrat stared down at his men, unmoving and silent with his hands clasped behind his back.

He closed his eyes then and let out a sigh.

"What is that you want now Mister Watts?"

Watts didn't even bother with the fact that Devvrat already knew that it was he who approached him. He just took in stride by this point.

"We have finally found a good testing ground for our most recent weapons" Watts said with a smug air

"Oh?" Devvrat cracked one eye open, looking to Watts "And tell me Mister Watts, what is our target?"

Watts stated one name and Devvrat arched a brow

"Curious" Devvrat said, merely nodding his head

Watts turned to leave when Devvrat spoke up

"Tell me Mr. Watts…"

The well mustached man turned around to face Devvrat who remained impassive.

"Have you ever stopped to wonder how it was the cleansers came to be?" Devvrat asked, eyes on the practice range below "And be honest Mr. Watts, I do not tolerate liars or…bull shitters so to speak. So please, tell me, how do you think the Cleansers came to be?"

Watts furrowed his brow at the sudden inquiry but decided on trying out his hand on the matter.

"It would be a logical response to the more radicalized White Fang" Watts surmised "The Cleansers formed to combat the more terrorist based White Fang. The world was already filled with enough individuals who despise Faunus. They just needed a more 'just' reason and rallying point to truly begin their campaign against the Faunus"

"A sound and reasonable explanation" Devvrat praised

"But that is not the official story, isn't it?" Watts 'accused' "You would not ask me such a question without a point to it"

"An astute observation, Mister Watts" Devvrat commended

"So tell me then" Watts crossed his arms expectantly "How is it that the Cleansers came to be?"

Devvrat didn't reply at first, instead opting to straighten out his sleeve that had been bothering him for a moment.

"Have you ever met the leader of the cleansers?" Devvrat asked

Watts eyed the man.

"I am aware of the lieutenants" Watts stated "But the leader has always been a mystery"

"Rightfully so" Devvrat nodded "Our leader prefers to work with in the shadows for the time being. Something about learning from past mistakes"

"A public figure then?" Watts said in intrigue

"Possibly" Devvrat shrugged "Not much is known about his past life. He has become increasingly active in a more hands on approach to the conduction of the Cleansers. Leader is a very busy man. I wouldn't be surprised if he were soon to make his appearance known to your queen"

Now this truly caught Watts' attention.

"Oh? And how exactly does he plan on doing so?"

"Simple" Devvrat said casually "He will stroll into her gaudy tower and make himself known to her"

Watts couldn't help but close his eyes, brow momentarily twitching in irritation. He schooled himself and calmed down, remembering just who it was that he was speaking to.

"You sound extremely confident in him" Watts stated

"I would not have followed him had he not had the capacity to perform the feats that he has achieved" Devvrat said

"And what exactly has he achieved?" Watts challengingly inquired

There was a glint in Devvrat's eyes as he stared down Watts.

"It was he who drove Doctor Merlot into turning against Ozpin" Devvrat stated "And it was he who orchestrated the demise of Mount Glenn"

Watts could only stare in open shock while Devvrat walked away.

Salem must be informed of this at once.

 _Scene Cut_

"What am I looking at here, Rodal?" The Elder, brunette haired individual asked the younger man before him

Rodal is an average sized individual, with jet black hair with some patches of silver, sharp blue eyes, wolf ears and a genetic mutation wherein his nose is black and he has more wolfish features such as his eyes being more slit-like and sharper canines.

"That's exactly it Ghira, I honestly have no idea what this is" Rodal answered

Ghira Belladonna stared intently at the mish mash of what appeared to be some kinds of technology. Though as to what kind of technology was beyond the former leader of the White Fang.

"And you're telling me your kid found it nearby the water?" Ghira inquired

"Not exactly sure how sir" Rodal said, briefly recalling his son's little tale "All he said was there was some kind of bright light near the sand. He thought it was the sun reflecting off the water but when he got closer, he thought he smelled something burning"

"I see" Ghira picked up a purple glowing sphere, intrigued by its unusual glow

"These do look like weapons however" Rodal commented, hefting one up that had a barrel on one end with a trigger on the back handle

"How do you figure?" Ghira asked

Rodal merely grasped both handles and held it up, posing with it like he would if he were preparing to fire it.

"Hmmm" Ghira mused "I see your point there"

"So what should we do with this stuff then, sir?" Rodal asked

Ghira momentarily contemplated on his actions before deciding on confiscating the weapons and keeping them in a chest under his house. Better to keep them under his feet then in the hands of any unsuspecting civilian of Menagerie.

Who knows what they're capable of.

Ghira hefted up so of the tech that Rodal had brought before him with the young Faunus doing the same in turn.

"How is your training coming along, Rodal?" Ghira asked, making small talk with the Huntsmen in training

"Well enough sir" Rodal said respectfully "I'll be headed back to Haven soon enough"

"Good, good" Ghira nodded "I take it you are doing well with your team then?"

"Very well" Rodal said with a grin, his wolf tail wagging behind him happily "Sona can be a bit abrasive, but she's really good as leader. She even put me in second command, can you believe that? Ecru is wild like always. He usually pins on him being a Tasmanian Faunus, but I know he's just making that up to cover for his clumsiness. Pouks is ever the silent one…but when he starts talking it's like dude do you ever shut up, HA. He just says what people are thinking but don't wanna here"

Ghira only smiled at the young man who was animatedly talking about his friends and his experiences over at Haven.

"And then me and this new guy Sun got into some trouble after spilling all the juice meant for this kindergarten that was supposed to come visit the academy…"

Ghira tuned him out, occasionally picking up on his words, catching site of his home in the distance.

Thanks to his eyes, he was able to see his wife delicately watering her own garden with a peaceful expression on her face.

Instinctively, Ghira looked to the side and was expecting a small, happy figure running out from the house to Kali.

Ghira then shook his head and sighed.

'I hope you're alright Blake' Ghira thought to himself somberly

Rodal hearing picks up on Ghira's sigh and looks to see a more downcast expression on his face. Quirking a brow, Rodal looked back forth between Ghira and the Belladonna home. Spotting Kali enter the home, Rodal momentarily thought on why Ghira would be upset when his eyes blinked in realization.

"Thinking about your daughter sir?" Rodal guessed

Ghira's face blinked, returning to normal.

"Pardon?"

"Are you thinking about Blake, Ghira?" Rodal asked

The elder Faunus stared at Rodal before exhaling tiredly, nodding several seconds later.

"You seem to know me better than most, Rodal" Ghira remarked

"Well I did grow up around you" Rodal said with a grin "You knew my dad growing up"

"Aye, and he raised a good, chatty son" Ghira joked, ruffling Rodal's hair and wolf ears

"Eh, don't messy up the do" Rodal whined

"You call that messy mop of hair style?" Ghira shot back with a laugh making Rodal pout

Ghira then returned to his more melancholy demeanor from a few seconds prior.

"Yes, Rodal, I am thinking about Blake" Ghira stated

"Wondering where she is?"

"Wondering if she is alright" Ghira said exasperatedly "So long as I know that she is alive, well and healthy with nothing dragging her down. That's all a parent can really ask for sometimes"

"I'm sure she's fine" Rodal assured with a slightly patronizing smile "Tough cat like Blake, daughter of the legendary Ghira Belladonna, what can possibly take her down?"

Ghira gave Rodal a humored, withering gaze, slightly tripping him.

Rodal stumbled slightly but retained his balance giving Ghira a deadpanned glare.

What both failed to notice was one of the guns had gotten a bit loose from Rodal's pile on his arms, thus falling to the ground.

The gun bounced off the ground and fired a purple projectile at a tree…which promptly and utterly destroyed the base, causing the rest of the tree to fall down.

Rodal and Ghira's eyes were the size of dinner plates, seeing the power behind what they had found.

"Get those to my place immediately" Ghira quickened his pace

"Yes sir" Rodal said, following after Ghira

Ghira and Rodal made sure that the weapons were quickly put away and locked in place.

They agreed that it was best that the two of them were the only ones who knew of just what it was they had brought back and what the tech was capable of.

For the time being, Ghira would allow them to simply sit there and think on just what to do with them.

The tech must hold some value as he had never seen such destructive capability before.

It made the elder Faunus contemplate on perhaps calling over a more enlightened mind to analyze just what had washed up on the shores of his home.

He was unaware of how quickly trouble would find him in his home.

 **And there's another cliffhanger for ya people.**

 **Originally this chapter was supposed to be twice the length but I had an idea that came to me after an extensive conversation with Tsunashi777.**

 **He and I simply conversed with one another but it helped inspire me to add this dynamic element into the story that I CANNOT BELIEVE I LEFT OUT.**

 **I'm serious people, I felt so stupid that I completely forgot about this element but now I have figured out a way to inject this into the story by adding more and taking away less than my original plans.**

 **I promise you guys, you're gonna love what I have planned**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok everyone back to where we left off, the intrigue grows.**

 **Devvrat is my favorite right now guys, I love writing about those whose intelligence is beyond ordinary, even extraordinary individuals. There's just something fascinating about them, an edge that they have over others.**

 **Sometimes, brain truly triumphs over brawn.**

 **So far I've gotten two suggestions from fellow writers and contributors on what Devvrat's semblance should be and honestly both are so good I may as well just combine both and tune out the rest to make it balanced. Thanks Jebest and BioshockerN7, you guys are the best.**

 **Rodal is an OC character, just to clarify. Thought of him on the fly when developing the story.**

 **Someone already got something right, so hey congrats to you**

 **I'm done rambling, let's get crazy**

 **And I saw a film recently that gave me such…hope and strength in myself to overcome my obstacles in the Darkest Hour.**

 **AND BLACK PANTHER IS FUCKING AWESOME WOOOO HAIL KING T'CHALLA RULER OF WAKANDA. I LOVE MARVEL SO MUCH RIGHT NOW**

 **But there is a bit of a problem I've been noticing. What's up with the notifications on the site? I checked on my profile recently and saw like several messages and nearly 12 stories that I follow and read had been updated but I had gotten no notifications from my email. Is anybody else experiencing this problem cause it's been going on all month long for some time now and it's really weird and can't deny it frustrating and annoying. Please tell me I'm not the only one.**

 **Last but not least a quick apology for the long overdue chapter. I last updated prior to the start of the next semester so that took up a large amount of my time and I am exhausted. But I ain't giving up on my work that I invested so much time into that easily. Thanks for being patient with me guys.**

 **That and originally at the time of me writing this, this chapter was meant to go up immediately the day after Noble Justice chapter 27 went up which was the 25** **th** **of February 2018. But I suffered an arm injury immediately after so I had to take some time off to recuperate from my injury which is always a pain in the…well the arm.**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 13: Raid on Menagerie

Hazel sat in silence, observing the newest acquisition that had yet to move or do anything for that matter since Salem's ritual.

The queen rested on her throne, recovering her strength.

Now one would normally say that when someone looked weakened or ill that they seem a bit light skinned or pale. But Salem's skin is pure white so…

Regardless, Salem's inner circle knew when the queen wasn't at her full strength. This was a dark and extremely dangerous spell that Salem seldom ever used. In her long existence, Salem had only used it three times and every time it had left her in a drastically weakened state where it took a great deal of time to recover.

This one seemed especially powerful as Salem said nothing upon completion of her ritual. She silently walked out and into her own personal chambers and submerged herself in a pool of black substance and remained there for several days.

Salem remerged looking more revitalized but still needed more time to rest.

So she sat upon her throne with Hazel, Watts and Tyrian present.

"What can this idiot even do?" Tyrian asked, bored at looking at the guy. He poked his head to no reaction

"If this is an enemy of the Avengers then he is one not to be taken lightly, Tyrian" Hazel said patiently "Look at what happened to Salem upon bringing him here"

"I don't think he's worth anything" Tyrian declared

"We shall see upon his awakening" Watts said, annoyed by the assassins attitude

"Watts" Salem spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper but had the undivided attention of her subjects

"Your grace" Watts said with the utmost respect

"What can you tell me about your time speaking with Devvrat?" Salem asked

"A grave new development" Watts said grimly "One that may benefit us or work against us"

"Oh?" Salem tilted her head "What does this mean, Watts?"

"Devvrat has disclosed some information that has shed some light on an event that had eluded us for some time" Watts said "The event being the fall of Mt. Glenn"

This caused everyone to now concentrate all of their attention on the man with the brilliant mustache.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked warily

"During my latest meeting with Devvrat, he disclosed some troubling information in regards to the formation of the cleansers, Mt. Glenn, the leader of the Cleansers and, in his own words, it was the leader of the Cleansers who turned Doctor Merlot against Ozpin and orchestrated the downfall of Mt. Glenn"

That raised eyebrows and even Tyrian was stunned upon hearing this.

"How can you be certain of this?" Hazel questioned

"The source came from Devvrat himself" Watts stated as if it were gospel "A man like himself is not known for lying"

"Are you certain what he said was true?" Salem said, leaning forward "This could be a ruse"

"My queen" Watts spoke in complete seriousness "I am not known to make foolish gambles based on the words of others. But Devvrat is one of the only men where I take his words over what anyone else would say. What he told me is true"

"What else did he tell you?" Salem inquired

"As I stated before, this leader managed to turn Doctor Merlot against Ozpin" Watts reiterated "And Devvrat's confidence in the man seems to be in the extreme"

"How so?" Salem asked

"He is so confident in his leader that he believes that should his leader choose to do so, he will casually stroll into our headquarters and meet with you on his own terms" Watts stated

Tyrian snorted, letting out a mad cackle.

"Let him try" Tyrian said, grin displaying madness along with his pincer weapons "I could use the entertainment"

"Need I remind you that Devvrat is more than a match for you" Watts said sharply

"So?" Tyrian said unimpressed

"That means that whoever it is that Devvrat follows must clearly be more skilled than either you both" Watts said with finality "That includes myself and possibly even Hazel"

Tyrian only scowled dismissively, unperturbed by Watts's statement.

Salem leaned back into her throne, eyes closing in thought.

"You say that it was he who converted Doctor merlot against Professor Ozpin, yes?" Salem asked which Watts nodded to

"Interesting" Salem said, eyes closing in thought

Nobody said or did anything, waiting on their queen.

"Watts, Hazel"

Both men raised their heads in attention.

"Begin reconnaissance" Salem instructed "Sift through archives from all four corners of the kingdoms. I want you to find as much information as you can. Devvrat would not reveal information like this so lightly. Either he had done so himself or was instructed to do so by his leader. He is making his move now. Tyrian, see if you could hunt down some lesser known individuals from the Cleansers and see what you could find. Bring them to me if need be"

Tyrian gained a deranged smile with his eyes lighting up at the thought of blood drenching his pincers and tail.

"Try not make such a mess" Watts said in annoyance at Tyrians expression "We're trying to use discretion here, not full blown declaration of war"

Tyrian only rolled his eyes, childishly sticking his tongue out at Watts when there was a rumbling groan and cough.

Everyone looked to the table where Salem's summon lay.

It appears that he had at last recovered.

The man sat up, coughing violently while trying to get bearing as to just where the hell he was.

"What the fuck?" The man's voice was gravely as he was still coughing "Where the fuck am I?"

His vision was blurry, with everything being fuzzy as he blinked repeatedly to have his sight cleared.

Upon seeing where he was and who was surrounding him, he had only one thing to say.

"Who the fuck are all you people?"

 _Arc residence_

Jaune Arc swung his sword down again, sweating profusely.

In his other hand was a circular wooden training shield, not unlike that which is wielded by one Steve Rogers.

Gritting his teeth, Jaune threw his shield and sword down onto the ground and fell to his knees.

He hung his head down low, clenching his knees tightly.

Exhaling heavily, Jaune wiped the sweat off from his forehead and looked up to the sky. He tilted himself all the way back in order to lay on his back.

Closing his eyes, Jaune took the moment to steady his breath and slow his heart rate down.

Opening his eyes, his youngest sister Jane was staring down at him.

"YAH" Jaune jolted up to sit, clutching his chest as he breathed heavily at the sudden appearance of Jane

"Jane" Jaune whined "What'd ya go and do that for?"

"I just wanted to check on you" Jane said innocently "You were out here playing all by yourself…"

"Training" Jaune quickly cut in "I was training. Or whatever that was"

"It looked like you were playing" Jane happily stated "Were you having fun?"

Jaune could only give his sister a small smile, standing up to walked over to her and ruffle her hair.

Jane immediately puffed her cheeks out and pouted.

"I hate it when you do that" Jane squeaked out, rapidly waving her arms up and down

Jaune only laughed at his little sisters behavior, messing up her hair further which made her smack her fists against his leg.

"Come on Jane" Jaune nudged his little sister "Let's go get some ice cream. I've got a real craving for chocolate right now"

Jane immediately brightened up and jumped up to grab her brothers wrist(not that she needed to), pulling him with her into the house.

She sat down at the downing table, rapidly slapping her hands against which Jaune promptly ended by placing his arm over hers and giving her a withering stare. She only smiled brightly and innocently, making Jaune flick her forehead for good measure.

To keep her entertained for the next several minutes, Jaune turned on the television and placed the remote down next to her so she could choose what she wanted to watch.

He got the ice cream out from the freezer whilst Jane idly flipped through the channels for anything to catch her attention.

We had a winner.

"Oh" Jane bounced in her seat "It's the Avengers!"

Jaune nearly dropped the bowl he had for Jane. He fumbled momentarily before righting himself to stare at the screen where the Avengers were being shown in action in a village fending off the Grimm.

Jaune couldn't help but be captivated by seeing the Avengers make looking like a hero so easily. He naturally assumed like most of the people Remnant that these Avengers were a new group of Huntsmen and Huntresses who had come together for the unifying cause of making Remnant a better place.

They're the reason why Jaune has now begun watching the news more intently now. It was now he had begun to truly train, to truly do everything in his power to become a Huntsmen.

If only his parents shared his drive and sentiment.

At least he had Jane.

"Here ya go Jane" Jaune said with brotherly affection, placing down a big bowl of ice cream in front of her.

The young Arc clapped happily, immediately digging in to her sweet treat.

Jaune only smiled, ruffling her hair momentarily before quietly exiting his home with his scroll in hand.

On it was a few personal videos he had been accumulating for some time.

Arriving at his little training area, Jaune set down his scroll and readied his makeshift shield with a stance in front of his own training dummy.

The scroll began playing a compilation of videos of one specific Avenger with a very specific move set.

Jaune observed the movement before looking back to the dummy and began striking it with his shield in a similar manner to that of one Steve Rogers.

He glanced back every so often to see how Steve positioned himself when striking. Jaune kept at this one motion for several hours, adding some kind of variety to the strike in terms of angle and stance. He eventually got tired with his entire right arm burning in soreness.

Jaune grunted, rubbing his arm.

He sat down on chair he had set up, not feeling like he truly accomplished anything.

The young arc remained unaware of his baby sister watching him in secret.

She held a curious and sad expression at seeing her brother so down in the dumps. Jane wondered why. Scrunching up her face with resolve, Jane left to run back into her home and see if she could try to whip up something to cheer her brother up.

 _Scene cut_

 _The next day at Beacon Academy in Ozpin's office_

The mood within the office was grim and serious as Glynda, Steve and Qrow stood around Ozzy's desk with the headmaster seated in his chair.

"You're completely serious about this?" Ozpin asked Qrow Branwen, tone and face severely grave

"Whoever tipped us off went through great lengths to show us this" Qrow said, tossing a couple of photos onto Oz's desk "They got more of that advanced tech on Menagerie in the possession of Ghira Belladonna himself"

Oz was silent, holding up several photos of what was aerial shots of Menagerie as well as discreetly taken photos of Ghira moving the tech with another Faunus.

"Who tipped you off?" Ozpin inquired

"That's just it, I don't know who did" Qrow said with frustration laced in his voice "One minute I was buying ice cream for my niece the next thing I see on the counter is a folder with my name on it"

"This is bold, even by the Cleansers standards" Glynda said in a serious tone

"Why would the Cleansers be after this technology to begin with?" Steve asked the million dollar question "What purpose does it serve to them? They don't even know what it is"

"Be that as it may, they are preparing to strike on Menagerie soon" Qrow said sharply "And they're being led by Lieutenant Stryker"

"Stryker?" Glynda noticeably paled "Of all people, he's in league with the Cleansers"

"You missed a teeny detail there Glynda" Qrow stated "He's a lieutenant still, one of their top guys last I checked"

"I take it this Stryker fella doesn't have the cleanest of resumes" Steve correctly assumed

"More like drenched then having some stains here and there" Glynda said with a rare display of venom "He is an abhorrent individual with a despicable past. Stryker is well known for his prejudice and discrimination against Faunus to a murderous degree. During his time in Atlas, he drove an entire unit of Faunus to their deaths against a Grimm's nest filled to the brim with ancient Grimm that shredded them to pieces. What was believed to be an accident was revealed to be an intentional suicide mission. Stryker ran before he could face justice"

"And he has been pursued by Ironwood for a good 5 years now" Ozpin said tiredly "Even though he's been off the radar for 3"

"But now he's back and with the cleansers" Glynda said in disgust

"So when are they supposed to be attacking?" Steve asked Qrow specifically

Tapping in a few commands onto the holo table, a map layout of Menagerie appeared. He pointed to the northern part of the island.

"That's one of their entry point" Qrow said moving down to the main of the docks "Their second is through the docks themselves, disguising themselves as either 'friendly' merchants or even as Faunus"

"So what's the plan then?" Glynda asked "It's quite obvious we must not allow the Cleansers to get their hands on this technology or attack the island"

"We have to warn this Ghira Belladonna of what he possesses and get it out of his hands" Steve said sternly "The longer he holds on to that tech the more likely he will become a target of constant attack by those who wish to own this weaponry"

"How is it that the Cleansers came to know that Ghira was in possession of such technology?" Ozpin asked aloud suddenly

"There clearly must be some kind of traitor in their midst in one way shape or form" Glynda surmised

"I'll go inform the rest of the team" Steve left the office, leaving the rest to ponder their thoughts.

Ozpin slumped back into his chair and exhaled deeply, hand running through his hair.

"You alright there, Ozzy?" Qrow asked "You look more tired than you normally do"

"Haven't had my coffee yet" Oz said casually, grabbing his empty mug which in an instant was filled with his favorite brand of hot coffee

Glynda's eyes twinkled slightly with amusement while Qrow snorted.

"When are you gonna teach me that trick?" The old dusty Huntsmen asked jokingly

"With your track record and penchant for drinking, probably never" Ozpin wryly remarked, taking another large gulp

"This is truly startling news" Glynda said, bring both men back down to the subject at hand "The Cleansers were not a ragtag group of racist as we had perceived. They are far more organized then they appear especially with a man like Stryker being one of them as abhorrent as he is"

"Think he's their leader?" Qrow asked

"No" Ozpin immediately shot down the idea "As much as a leader he may be, the cleansers are not just comprised of fanatics as we once thought. They are organized and have a structure. And judging from what you have given us, Stryker is just as he was in Atlas. A lieutenant"

"So the biggest mystery here is who is the true leader of the Cleansers" Glynda stated

"One that must be solved sooner rather than later" Ozpin agreed

"Looks like I'm going back out" Qrow said

"No" Ozpin quickly shot that down "The best place for you to start with is Menagerie. Go with the Avengers and whoever they round up, we can interrogate as to who is the puppet master behind the cleansers"

Qrow arched a brow, shrugging as he enjoys working with the Avengers so that wouldn't be much of an issue.

He left the two professors who were deep in thought at this development.

"What's on your mind Ozpin?" Glynda asked the rather aged looking headmaster

"Dread" Ozpin admitted miserably "I don't know how or why but I have this sudden feeling of dread in regards to the Cleansers. We have enough threats on Remnant to begin with. Heaven knows who else is in that radical organization"

"Do you think we will be able to handle them?" Glynda asked a bit perturbed by Oz's attitude

Ozpin silently contemplated on this new development, taking a moment to find the proper response.

"In time, we shall see just what type of threat the cleansers pose"

 _Several days later_

 _Undisclosed Cleansers Base_

Devvrat observed silently from the walkway above as Lieutenant Stryker spoke with manic conviction of their 'crusade' against the Faunus in their coming attack on Menagerie. How they would cleanse the world of their stain and make pure the race of humanity for all eternity.

He would commend the man for his charisma had it not been so droll and uninspiring in Devvrat's eyes.

How unoriginal and quite frankly disgusting.

"Why do you bother to keep him around, leader?" Devvrat asked casually to the imposing figure of the man who formed the Cleansers those many years ago.

He was broad shouldered, well postured with slicked back black hair and onyx black eyes.

"You know why already Devvrat" The leader said smoothly

"I do indeed" Devvrat said "But why do you specifically keep him. I know you abhor the man and his mannerisms"

"Very true Devvrat" Leader said with not much care "However I recognize I need a rallying figure for my plans here, so Stryker will do just fine. When the time comes, he shall be disposed of. A man such as him does not fit in the world I have in mind"

"Which begs the question, Leader" Devvrat asked, his voice with a low edge of threat "Do I 'fit' into this world you intend to enact"

"We shall see Devvrat" Leader said smoothly "We shall see. Are the plans in place?"

"Everything is as it should be Leader" Devvrat said respectfully "Stryker will depart tomorrow. All pieces are moving as they should"

"Good, good" The leader of the cleansers nodded his head in satisfaction "Then we shall leave Stryker to it"

Down below the man known as lieutenant Stryker spoke to his specific group of followers with intense passion, listing down the plans that the gods of this world had bestowed upon them in their crusade to cleanse this world of the plague that is the Faunus.

The man known as Stryker was not to be taken likely however. A buzz cut with his hair being pure silver with a glinting shine to it, he was very broad at an imposing six foot two. A muscular frame to compliment his angled face and sharp cheekbones. He eyes were a purplish-red with a focused insanity to his gaze. One couldn't help but be drawn in and/or unnerved by his demeanor.

His voice had raspy medium pitch that can reach a few high notes for emphasis when needed.

"Soon" Stryker spoke his final words "The true crusade shall begin. Tomorrow, we attack Menagerie and the rest of the world will now that the time for those mutated freaks has come to its end. This is OUR WORLD"

His followers only cheered ravenously as he simply held his arms out wide to soak in the adulation.

 _The next day in Menagerie_

Wanda and Amber walked side by side, acting completely casual in the market place of the island of Menagerie.

All around them were Faunus of many kinds from the canine and feline variety to the rare lizard like and avian variety.

They were currently posing as dog like Faunus with Amber having a wraparound tail and Wanda wearing a headband with dog ears.

To say that this was slightly mortifying was an understatement.

Far behind back at the docks were Pietro, Steve and Sam, posing as merchants who have come to do trade with the island, selling off some Dust, food and other goods. Not that they weren't really.

Ozpin managed to pull a few strings to make their cover more legit.

Far up in the sky, unbeknownst to the denizens of this island was a bird shaped drone surveying the area.

"What do you see Sam?" Steve asked discreetly to his friend

Sam reached up to adjust his shades which were actually his main combat goggles.

"Nothing yet" Sam said turning back to the man he was doing business with, finalizing their little exchange.

"Nothing on our end either" Amber said, examining a nice shirt with colors that align with her season

"Clint?" Steve said through their ear pieces

Clint who was on the northern end of the island in the forest was kneeling on a sturdy tree branch was scanning the area with his keen eyes.

On his shoulder was crow which was Qrow in his animal form.

"Nothing yet Steve" Clint answered, hands tactically positioned to go for his bow in a split second

Qrow let out a caw of agreement, flying off Clint's shoulder up into the air for birds eye view of the area.

"It's crazy to think that there's no Grimm here" Scott remarked atop is steed Antonio. He had commanded the small army of ants he had brought here to speak with the other ants of the island to create a scout perimeter.

"Don't jinx it" Pietro said through the comms

Wanda was eyeing many Faunus, discreetly probing them with her telepathy for any hints as to where the cleansers may be.

Steve had walked away from their ship, casually walking further into the island with one destination in mind.

He was wearing a more baggy set of clothes and a large back pack that held his shield right on his back.

Up ahead, Steve had spotted the Belladonna's estate with some guards surrounding the area.

The place was lively and peaceful with many civilians going about their day, not a care in the world.

He couldn't help but narrow his eyes in contempt towards the cleansers for what they were about to do. No matter what or where, there were always those who wished to inflict their malicious beliefs and actions upon those that don't deserve it.

He will not allow that to happen.

Sam and Pietro remained at the docks with the speedster munching on a sandwich while idly gazing out onto the sea.

The waves were rocking back and forth gently with the sound of seagulls chirping in the air.

Pietro let out a momentary content sigh.

'Damn this is nice' Pietro internally mused

Taking another bite out of his sandwich, Pietro continued to observe the water with his eyes gliding over the ripples in the water.

Blinking, Pietro looked back to the ripples in the water.

At first he thought it was the waves but some of those ripples wee unnatural.

His curiosity was sated at the site of fish oriented Faunus jumping out from water, enjoying their swim in the sea. An appreciative look came over Pietro as he saw the figure some of the fine ladies that were in the water.

Glancing around, Pietro squinted his eyes at an odd shape that was bobbing up and down upon the water.

Tilting his head, Pietro had an odd gut feeling in his gut, moving to higher ground upon the docks to see if he could get a better look at the thing.

Climbing some stares to get to an elevated platform upon the docks, saw that the object had a curve to it. It kind of resembled a fin or horns of some kind.

Eyeing the shape, Pietro looked down into the water and saw a black shape underneath.

Slowly, Pietro's eyes began to widen in horror as he quickly started to suspect just what it was that was beneath the waves and it was moving right towards those in the water.

He slammed his hands down onto the railing and yelled with all his might.

"GET OUT OF THE WATER" Pietro roared with all his might.

With no warning a serpentine creature burst out from the water, letting out a guttural roar. The Faunus in the water looked up in abject terror as the Grimm Sea Dragon dove right down at them.

All around the docks, pandemonium and fear reigned as many began to flee from the scene while the armed guards of the island ran forward.

In Pietro's perspective however, everything had slowed down to a considerable degree. He felt his heart pumping with his adrenaline spiking substantially as he quickly threw off his clothes and bandana, revealing his main suit beneath and his silver hair flying freely.

Leaping over the railings and down onto the water, Pietro ran at his top speed quickly snatching up the people in the water and back to the shore.

In the blink of an eye, the Grimm was crashing into the water while the Faunus who were in the water stared in stunned silence.

"Steve" Sam quickly reacted, discarding his own clothing and called upon his suit to materialize around him "Grimm in the water. It's a god damn sea dragon"

Taking to the skies just as the Grimm resurfaced, Falcon flew right at the behemoth of a Grimm with his machine guns at the ready.

"Pietro" Quicksilver heard Steve's voice in his ear "Clear the docks of civilians NOW"

"On it" Pietro ran at break neck speed, clearing out a full three rows of civilians.

He skidded in front of some armed guards who were staring at him in astonishment

"Get these people to safety" Quicksilver ordered the guards who only nodded dumbly in compliance

Looking back with a hardened gaze, Quicksilver pulled out two short swords that he had gotten from beacon and ran at the Grimm dragon that was currently attempting to take Sam out from the skies.

Behind him, explosions began going off in the market place.

 _Moments earlier_

Wanda was drinking a beverage she had bought from a stand, one that Amber had gotten for herself as well.

She side-eyed Steve who was walking at a normal pace towards the Belladonna estate.

It was then, Wanda felt a sudden shift in the air.

Her telepathy and slight development of empathy picked up malicious intent and turned behind her to a Dust stand where a group of roguish individuals were standing when all attention was turned towards the docks.

As clear as day for all to see was a Grimm Sea Dragon and instantly people began panicking and run further inland.

Steve had already given out instructions to Pietro and Sam when several explosions went off in the market place.

Wanda had thrown up a shield around herself, Amber and any nearby civilians to protect them from the blasts and debris.

All around them, Wanda detected at least several dozen well-armed Cleansers with only one goal in mind.

To inflict as much harm as they possibly can upon the Faunus.

She saw a cleanser with a sword ready to strike down a young couple.

Gnashing her teeth in rage, Wanda shot out her hand and ensnared the cleanser with her powers and promptly slammed him into the ground. Now that he was taken care of, she along with Amber discarded their disguises and ran forward to meet the Cleansers that were clear as day now.

The duo heard the familiar telltale signs of a shield bouncing off poor saps in its way, knowing that Steve was now in the fight.

In the forest, Hawkeye was nestled atop a tree and saw everything going down.

Qrow flew overhead and Ant-man was hovering above the archer.

"What do we do, Clint?" Scott asked

Before he could answer, Clint heard a tree branch snap beneath him and he quickly whirled round and fired an explosive bow down below.

An explosion was let off followed by cries of pain.

"They're all over" Ant-man cried out, getting his feedback from his ants "At least fifty"

"They came in force" Hawkeye jumped down onto the branches below with several pulse arrows nocked and drawn

Spotting a collection of Cleansers moving in through the forest, Clint fired the pulse arrows on the trees around the men and shockwave took them out quickly.

Clint was abruptly tackled down by Qrow himself from the branch which promptly blew up.

Qrow helped Clint to his feet and both men had their weapons out as they were surrounded by Cleansers, with a man with Silver hair being in the middle of it all.

Said man eyed the two intently, recognizing them soon after.

"Ah yes, the legendary Huntsmen Qrow Branwen and the Avenger known as Hawkeye"

"Lieutenant Stryker" Qrow said with narrowed eyes

"While it is a pleasure that such distinguishable figures know a man such as I" Stryker said overly gracious with a slight bow "I do need to know, how is it that you are here fully prepared for our strike on the filth of this island"

"Someone tipped us off" Qrow said plainly

"I see" Stryker nodded "Then there is clearly a traitor in our midst. I shall see to their extermination. But first…"

Stryker's weapon was a flail which could shift from its base form to a regular mace, blunder bust and grenade launcher.

Qrow blocked his attacked with his own blade, grunting slightly at the force behind the attack.

Clint quickly fired off a few arrows at Stryker and the Cleansers before shifting into his bow into a Bo and proceeded to whack aside several cleansers.

"You know the objective" Stryker shouted to his subordinates who ran past them

But most suddenly began convulsing in pain, shouting and clawing at various parts of their skin.

Suddenly some of them jolted and had their heads snap up, down, left and around.

Stryker of course growled and reached behind him to pull out a switch of some kind.

He grinned maniacally, pressing down on the little device.

Qrow and Clint stared at the man in confusion. What was that about?

"Guys" Ant-man grew to full size beside the two "The little guys are freaking out. There's some weird frequency in the air"

Clint looked back to Stryker who grinned menacingly before running off to his destination.

"Something's not right. Take to the skies" Clint said to Qrow and Scott "NOW"

Jolted by the sudden order by the archer, Scott shrank back down onto his steed while Qrow shifted back into his bird form.

Clint ran after Stryker, striking down several Cleansers that attempted to take him out.

Qrow and Scott were in the air, scanning the area when high above they heard screeching roars.

Their heads looked up to two Nevermores descend down upon the island, specifically towards them.

"What the hell?!" Scott exclaimed "Where did they come from?!"

Clint instead prepped to high powered explosive missile seeking arrows and fired at the Nevermore on the right.

While the arrow was flying towards his target, Clint took no chances and fired off two more right behind his first one.

The targeted Nevermore was barraged with dozens of missile projectiles with one lodging itself into the eye and it blew off the Nevermores head.

"Impressive" Stryker moved to attack Clint but was cut off by Qrow who slashed at him making Stryker jump back.

"I'll take care of this asshole" Qrow said to his comrades "Get after those Cleansers now"

 _Back at the docks and market place_

Steve slammed his shield into the face of an unfortunate cleanser, whacking aside another that tried getting him from the back.

He then went off into a sprint towards the Belladonna estate at full speed.

Up ahead were guards who were mounting up to go into the market place while instructing civilians who were nearby to stay within the confines of the area.

Amongst them stood none other than Ghira Belladonna with his wife Kali, both of whom showed great concern, fear and fury for what was transpiring.

"Ghira Belladonna" Steve Rogers yelled, gaining the attention of all present as he skid to a stop before the leader of the island.

Some recognized Rogers instantly, with their eyes wide in awe and disbelief.

Ghira squinted momentarily.

"You look familiar" Ghira murmured

"Steve Rogers sir" Cap introduced himself with respect "I'm here with the rest of the Avengers fighting off the attack on your island. It's the cleansers"

Many Faunus began to panic in fear after hearing that statement, un-believing to the fact that they were here.

"How do you know of this?" Ghira said, tone slightly accusatory

"We found out quite literally the day before" Steve said earnestly "Someone tipped off an informant of ours on plans of a raid targeting your island. Apparently, they're after something you have other than their own agenda"

Before anything more could be said, several loud roars reverberated across the island.

All heads turned in shock and horror as they saw not one but now _two_ Grimm Sea Dragons at the docks of the island with a Nevermore in the air.

To make matters even worse, one of the Grimm Dragons spread out its wings and took off into the air with its mouth open and crackling with lightning.

However, before the Grimm could unleash its attack, Falcon came swooping at full speed and with the momentum and angle of his missile like speeds, cracked his wing hard across the jaw to the sea dragon who shot his lightning breath out into the forests rather than the civilians below.

A purple energy shockwave resonated from the impact from Falcons wings.

"Gotta thank Shuri if I ever see her again" Sam remarked, greatly admiring his Vibranium laced wings, going back on the attack

Sam had to sharply dive down from the sudden flyby of the Nevermore.

"We gotta switch it up" Steve murmured, reaching for his comms "Team, new objectives. Sam, you engage the Nevermore, amber, Wanda, the Grimm Sea Dragon in the sky. Pietro, focus on clearing out the market place of civilians and take out the Cleansers that are there. Clint, Scott, Qrow, I need a status update"

"Qrow's fighting off Stryker in the forests" Hawkeye said on his end, running after the Cleansers who were running to the Belladonna house "I'm in pursuit of at least several dozen Cleansers. They're all armed and headed your way Cap"

"Scott" Steve said into the comms "Head to the docks. Take out the Sea Dragon now"

"By myself?!" Scott exclaimed in alarm

"You know you can do it Scott" Steve said in complete seriousness "We need to make sure the Grimm don't run rampant here"

Scott was momentarily silent on the other until he let out a sigh.

"You got it Cap" Ant-man said, now determined "Consider it done"

Steve only nodded, turning back to Ghira who could only stare at Shim in total bewilderment.

"There's Cleansers coming this way from the north end of your complex, sir" Steve said sternly "They are coming for your house for whatever it is they came here for. They are armed and ready to kill"

Ghira felt an unusual calmness come over him after hearing Steve speak, looking to his wife, guards and in many ways personal pupil Rodal.

"Rodal, get the guards to the north side now" Ghira instructed the young Huntsmen "Kali, lead the civilians to the west bunker, it'll be safer there. Veritas, take several men with you and get to the market place and help guide civilians away from the fight"

All at once, everyone began moving at a rapid pace but maintaining a semblance of order as all moved to their assigned locations.

Ghira turned back to Steve who was staring back towards the docks. Nodding to himself in a show of his faith towards his comrades, Steve was ready to head off to confront the Cleansers headed his way when Ghira stepped in front of him.

"I'm coming with you" Ghira said in a tone that left no room for arguments

Steve only gestured his head to follow.

"Would be surprised if you didn't" Steve said with a small smirk, the older Faunus finding himself smirking back

It's quite easy to say that the veteran super soldier has left the quite the first impression upon Ghira in the literal five minutes of meeting him.

Back with Qrow, he and Stryker were evenly matched in terms of having a type of proper counter for one another. Stryker's own power and technique managed to match Qrow's own Nimbleness and dexterity.

But something felt a little off. For both of them.

Qrow felt an overwhelming pressure upon him yet Stryker kept having these small 'hiccups' occur around him, preventing him from capitalizing on the clear discomfort that Qrow was going through.

'Why the hell does this keep happening?!' Stryker internally raged as a large tree branch simply fell in front of him, blocking his mace strike.

Qrow jumped right at the man, raising his sword up and making it split apart into a curve to defend his left side from the wild swing Stryker directed at him.

He landed a clean heel kick to the jaw of Stryker who stumbled back with a growl, clutching the side of his face.

"The hell are you doing?" Qrow abruptly called out to him

"What?" Was Stryker's response

"I know that the pressure in the air is coming directly from you" Qrow said accusingly "I could feel it getting stronger when you're literally an inch away from me"

"Ah so you can detect then" Stryker said nonchalantly "Then again, you are a veteran huntsmen so I shouldn't be all that surprised"

"What the hell is it?" Qrow said with obvious annoyance "It's giving me a god damn headache"

"I should be asking you something similar to that" Stryker shot back with a glare "Branches falling down on me, small pit falls and holes in the ground, constantly tripping over tree branches that clearly weren't there before"

"It's not my fault you're such a clumsy dumbass" Qrow countered smugly

"It's you isn't it" Stryker stated "You're manipulating the environment somehow to help you. Otherwise I would have knocked your head clean off ten minutes ago"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves yet big guy" Qrow wagged his finger mockingly "You're strong, but not all that fast"

"All I need is one" Stryker declared, retracting his mace into its base form that he uses for close quarter combat.

"Oh so you're gonna be serious this time then" Qrow quipped, flipping his bangs back "Then it's only fair that I am as well"

Qrow shifted his grip on his sword which in turn shifted gears and the mechanisms within his weapon. The blade split off into several parts before Qrow twirled it around, the sword transforming into a scythe.

"I'm quaking in my BOOTS" Stryker exclaimed that last word with a charge at Qrow

Stryker's mace doubled in size the jagged edges glowing red. He swung down at Qrow who slashed aside the mace. Upon hitting the ground, there was a small explosion and a crater was left in its wake.

"Dust lined edges" Qrow surmised "Not bad"

Qrow kicked Stryker in the stomach and went on the offensive, twirling his scythe around in a rapid motion making sure that Stryker couldn't get such an easy strike in if he wanted to.

Narrowing his eyes, Stryker thrust his mace forward which parried with Qrow's scythe making the two engage in a heated exchange between their weapons with sparks and occasional dust bursts flying around them as neither backed down.

Elsewhere, Amber and Wanda were levitating in the air both firing off energy blasts at the Grimm serpent that flew in the air right at them.

It let out a beam of lightning from its mouth right at Wanda.

She threw up her shield and strained under the pressure of the lightning beam.

Thankfully, Amber flew in and cracked her staff against the Grimm's lower jaw. The beasts head snapped upward, giving Wanda the reprieve as she wobbled momentarily in the air.

The Grimm was sturdy however as it began attempting to bite Amber out of the air. The fall maiden hovered back, spinning her staff around with both gems on each side glowing in their respective colors.

Wanda flew in to keep the focus on her while Amber called upon her powers for her attack. She let off rapid fire hex spheres, pelting the Dragon with her powers.

They were indeed effecting the large behemoth of a Grimm but it was not enough to put him down.

Wanda hadn't fully mastered her interior precision point(as she calls it) detonation ability as that took a great deal of concentration so she relegated herself to these distraction based tactics.

Amber in the meantime had the familiar wispy flames emanating around her eyes as she focused her powers, now holding up her staff above her head. Down below on the ground, leaves began to glow slightly, getting swept up in the wind.

The leaves began straightening into a more flat piece of green.

They swirled around the fall maiden, sharpening quickly.

"Wanda" Amber called out "Now"

With expert timing, Wanda snapped her hands to her sides with her fingers in a curled up manner. Her red aura was emanating powerfully from both hands, leaving the Grimm Sea Dragon motionless in midair.

Amber waved her staff around, with the collection of sharpened leaves following in its path until she swung upwards and then brought it down.

A barrage of sharpened, metallic leaves descended on down upon the Grimm Dragon quite literally tearing it to pieces leaving only small chunks to fall and disintegrate away.

"Grimm Sea Dragon taken care of, Steve" Wanda said through their comms

"Good to know" Steve grunted, super kicking a Cleanser back

Beside him, Ghira grabbed another Cleanser and threw him into a group of others.

Rodal was next to Steve using his three pronged claw gauntlets as his weapons of choice against the Cleansers.

The enemies were armed primarily with guns with a few exceptions possessing more close quarter weapons. These individuals used aura, meaning they were Steve's primary targets.

Blocking a sword strike, Steve pushed the blade back and decked the cleanser in the gut, elbowing him in the jaw and rounding out the knockout with an emphatic boot to the chest.

He held up his shield, deflecting gunfire while running forward to his next opponent. The fire let up momentarily which was more than enough time for Steve, throwing his shield at the gunmen while running right at a Cleanser who was using tonfas.

Cap's shield bounced off several individuals while he began to block and parry the Cleansers swings, using hard upper knee strike to get a tonfa out of his enemies hand and into his.

His shield returned to his hand and he struck

A tonfa to the right

Shield bash to the face

Overhead strike to the top of the head

And a spinning shield smash to 'cap' off the barrage of strikes.

Back in the market, Quicksilver cleared out the Cleanser that were stationed within the area. He left each one quite thoroughly beaten up and tied together in a small pile of poor saps.

Pietro also shepherded the civilians, running off to find any stragglers, old timers or children for any that asked.

Seeing that he was making good progress, Pietro glanced back to the docks and his eyes widened at the site of yet another Grimm appearing, this one an octopus looking one.

Eyes glinting at the challenge, Pietro spun his short swords in his hands and ran right at the newest Grimm.

He went bugged-eyed momentarily, stumbling to roll out of the way from a lightning breath attack by the still water bound Grimm Serpent.

Not being deterred, Quicksilver was already back on his feet and sprinting at the octopus Grimm, dragging his swords on the ground.

The Grimm didn't have time to blink when it suddenly screeched out in pain at one of his limbs being sliced off.

Its natural ally the Sea Dragon opened its mouth to fire another lightning attack upon the speedster only for it to jolt violently.

Blinking the serpent looked and sniffed around, trying to identify just what it was that struck him.

It snapped around several more times, roaring in pain and anger.

Then from out of nowhere, Ant-man grew to his full size and chucked a dust grenade into the beasts open mouth. He shrunk again onto his steed and face the Grimm in anticipation

It snapped its mouth closed instinctively and spasmed for several seconds with smoke coming out from its nostrils. It then roared out loudly in rage at the torment it just endured.

"Oh right" Scott snapped his fingers "That guy's bigger than most Grimm"

The Grimm Sea Dragon now was moving to the docks, intent on getting on land to wreak havoc upon the Faunus.

"Oh no you don't" Scott said defiantly, holding up his wrist where his controls were displayed "Ok Scott…"

He adjusted his suit settings accordingly and raised his left hand.

"Deep breaths and pray you don't collapse after this"

Jumping from his steed, Scott waited until he was halfway down when he pressed down upon the button.

On the island, the Faunus civilians cowered in terror at seeing the Grimm sea dragon drawing nearer to their island.

The fear turned into total, disbelieving shock when from behind the Grimm was a giant-man that seemingly grew from nowhere reaching out and grabbing the neck of the Sea Dragon.

Collectives jaws dropped at the gargantuan match up.

Gi-Ant-Man pulled the Dragon back further into the water, socking it in the jaw and body several times.

Water crashed around his legs as he moved forward to grab the Grimm only for it to swiftly lunge at him and wrap itself around his arm.

"OW" Ant-man yelled out in pain

The Grimm bit into Scott's arm, angling its head to get deeper into the bite.

Scott promptly bonked the Grimm on its head forcing it to let go in order to receive a right hook.

The hero momentarily looked over his arm, wincing slightly at the sting sensation and blood coming out from his wounds. He looked back up in time to reflexively catch the Sea Dragon by its neck, holding it back to prevent the creature from biting him.

He then quickly clamped its jaw shut after noticing the lightning breath it was prepping.

It wriggled around in Scott's grasp, trying to free itself.

Scott let go of its neck in order for him to drive the head right into his knee, dazing the Grimm. Not letting up, Scott delivered a strong right jab to the midsection of the serpent then a stiff kick to the side.

The Grimm Sea Dragon cried out at the punishment it was receiving, wildly firing out its lightning breath.

Scott flailed momentarily in order to dodge the bolts but saw that the beams were damaging the village. Thinking fast, Scott grabbed the neck of the Grimm.

He let out a brief yell as the bolt managed to singe is arm, but he grit through the pain and forced the head upwards to face the sky.

Scott proceeded to wail on the serpent with repeated strikes until he kinda went a bit crazy, grabbing a lower end of the dragon before snapping its body over his knee, effectively killing it.

Exhaling greatly, Scott rested his hand on his knees taking in deep breaths.

"Holy hell" Scott murmured/panted to himself "That was some Mortal kombat fatality shit right there"

Up above, Falcon kept himself at a manageable distance between himself and the Nevermore.

The damn Grimm was persistent however as it kept on using its wings for burst of speed to close the gap between its next meal.

Sam dove down, pivoting his body around to fire his machine guns. The bullets pelted the Grimm but it wasn't enough to take it out.

Focusing back on flying forward, Sam saw that Scott was in his giant form.

"Yo Tic-tac" Sam said through their comms

"Sam?" Scott sounded winded

"I know you're tired big man but I'm gonna need to do something for me" Falcon said, flying upwards to make a loop with the Nevermore right behind him.

"And that would be?" Scott was steadying out his breathing

"You ever played Street Fighter?" Sam asked, getting ready to dive bomb

"Yes?" Scott answered unsure of what Sam was insinuating

"When you look up, I'm gonna need you to tap into your inner Ryu and Shoryuken the living shit out of this bird" Sam said

"Was more of Ken guy if I were to be honest"

"COMING IN HOT" Sam exclaimed, folding his wings back just as the Nevermore reached him in hopes of eating him.

The Grimm let out and enraged CAW, flapping its wings down in pursuit of it.

In a matter of seconds, Sam was less than a few yards away from Scott with Nevermore hot on his tail.

Wrapping his wings around himself to perform a barrel role around Scott's gargantuan frame, the enlarged superhero cocked his fist back and swung a powerful uppercut with such strength and snap reflex that the upper half of the Nevermore was completely knocked/ripped from the lower portion of the body.

Sam flew up and landed on Scotts shoulder, letting out a whistle

"Fucking hell" Sam murmured, slightly disturbed "That was some mortal kombat fatality shit right there"

"I literally said that a few minutes ago" Scott said

"Grimm Have been taken care of cap" Sam said into his earpiece

"Not all of them" Pietro grunted on his end, sliding beneath a clawed tentacle.

Jumping to his feet, Pietro performed an X-slash to deflect several tentacle swings at once. The Grimm Octopus let out an angered roar, ready to kill the speedster.

Quicksilver was ready of course but that ended abruptly with 'Ant'-Man's giant foot stomping down onto the Grimm, effectively killing it.

The stomp shook the area enough to make Pietro launched a foot into the air before plopping down onto his rear.

"Hey" Pietro complained "I totally had that"

"What? You didn't see that coming?" Sam mercilessly mocked with a grin

Pietro rolled his eyes, getting back up as Sam landed next to him and Scott shrank back down to normal.

The hero immediately fell to his knees, breathing heavily in exhaustion.

"Whoa" Sam remarked with him and Pietro by his side "You alright there Scott?"

"Yeah" Scott wheezed "Just give me a moment. This is only the third time I've done this"

"Crazy man" Pietro joked, helping his fellow Avenger steady himself "Still as crazy as the first time"

"Thanks" Scott said, having Pietro drape his arm over his shoulder

"Steve" Sam contacted cap "The Docks, skies and the market place have been cleared out"

"Good to know" Steve said "Get yourselves over here and let's finish this up"

"Copy that" Sam said, looking up to see Amber and Wanda descend on down to them

"Everything is clear in the skies" Amber informed the trio

"The two of you will head into the forest then" Sam said "Back up Qrow and Clint if he's still there"

"Got it" Wanda nodded and with Amber took off into the skies once more

"Alright" Scott was now standing up straighter, though barely so "I'm good to go"

"You sure?" Pietro asked

"Don't worry" Scott waved off "Got my trusty little buddy Antonio to help me out"

"Alright, if you say so" Sam said, patting Scott's shoulder.

The three men then went off to rejoin their leader, seeing that the area was secure and the civilians safe.

Back in the forest, Qrow was managing to push back Stryker but he himself had sustained his own fair share of injuries. Stryker was also sporting some cuts and bruises and normally their own Aura would serve in healing their injuries but due to the ferocity and length of their battle, their Auras could only do so much.

Qrow was back on the offensive, swinging his scythe around in a helicopter like manner by holding onto the edge of the staff.

Stryker had to jump back a considerable distance but that didn't deter Qrow as his weapon quickly snapped back into its base form, allowing Qrow to fire at Stryker.

In response, Stryker released the lock on his mace to shift into its chain form. He rapidly spun the chain, deflecting the bullets. Swinging it around his body, the chain extended several times from its original length.

The mace bashed through multiple tree trunks in its attempt to get to Qrow.

Qrow positioned himself for a brief second before slicing at the mace, deflecting back into a nearby rock. The mace was stuck momentarily but Stryker sent a command from his weapon for to let out a dust explosion. Free once more, Stryker retracted the spiked ball back to him.

In its mace form once more when Stryker twisted his grip and the mace extended into a Morningstar.

Both combatants were ready to continue their duel when Stryker noticed that the Grimm were no longer present, signifying their defeat.

He had also received word that many of their men had been taken out by the Avengers, primarily Captain Rogers and Hawkeye.

He did however get one piece of good news, which was more than enough for now as he saw two figures headed right for them in the air.

Signaling a retreat on the scrolls of his men that had remained standing, Stryker had shades appear around his eyes and he pulled out a luminescent orb that expunged a blinding light in the area.

Qrow shielded his eyes and Wanda and Amber were both temporarily blinded, quickly going down to the ground as their vision was basically nonexistent at this moment.

When the light had died down, Stryker was gone.

Qrow had rubbed his eyes and saw an empty area, berating himself for his failure in taking down Stryker.

Back with Steve, he was joined by Clint, Pietro, Sam and Scott in rounding up the Cleansers that they had taken down and decided not to pursue the Cleansers who had fled as their mission in being here was important as it is.

After quite the commotion in settling down the people of Menagerie and helping with the injured, the Avengers stood with Ghira Belladonnas office with said Faunus, his wife Kali and the young Huntsmen in training Rodal.

"I must thank you profusely for your actions here today" Ghira said with genuine gratitude "Had you not come here….well, suffice to say that heaven knows the kind of pandemonium the Cleansers would have caused on our island"

"I thought the Cleansers were a rag tag group of racist assholes" Rodal stated

"Not so much kid" Clint remarked with some regret

"Turns out they're a lot more organized than we last thought" Qrow said, arms crossed with a frown

"Regardless" Kali said "Thank you. All of you"

"But I am curious" Ghira leaned in on his desk "How was it that you were aware of the Cleansers coming here?"

The Avengers looked at one another, unsure of who should go first and how do they explain it. As usual, it fell upon Steve.

"To be honest Mr. Belladonna…" Steve began when Ghira cut him off

"Mr. Rogers, you've done a great service to my people here" Ghira said humbly "Just call me Ghira"

"Then it's only fair you call me Steve" Rogers said modestly before returning to his explanation

"Qrow here was tipped off by an informant of unknown origin" Steve said, gesturing to the Huntsmen "Now naturally, we at first thought that the tip off was sketchy but after reviewing the information on how detailed the strike was, we knew it was real"

"And there's also the fact that the info mentioned something about technology that you had recently gotten your hands on that you had put away in your home" Clint said bluntly earning wide eyed shock from the three Faunus

"There was a traitor in your midst" Sam said grimly "And the Cleansers apparently are aware of this technology and maybe even the potential that it serves"

"And do you know of it as well?" Ghira sharply asked

"We do" Steve admitted "It's a rather complicated matter to believe, but we have actually fought against individuals that possess the tech you have found and we make sure to apprehend it and safeguard or destroy it"

"The technology is dangerous and volatile" Clint said "Which is why it needs to be kept out of the wrong hands"

"And you would be those hands?' Kali asked calmly

"We would like to hope so" Steve said honestly

"We've seen the destructive capabilities of the tech you right now have" Pietro spoke up "Our group made a pledge to protect the world from such threats should it ever occur"

"We do not mean to come off as confrontational" Wanda said respectfully "But the Cleansers are aware that you hold something very valuable"

"Please Ghira" Steve said "Let us take it off your hands to keep your island safe"

Ghira leaned back into his seat, greatly contemplating everything that has transpired today.

He learned now that Menagerie, while isolated, wasn't as safe as it seemed anymore. The elder leader had often forgotten the determination some individuals had and were willing to go through to inflict their ill will upon others.

"You have done a great service for this island and our people" Ghira said with the tone of strength "For that, we are deeply indebted to you. You may take what we have found and get it as far away from Menagerie as possible"

"Thank you, Ghira" Steve said gratefully "If you ever need any help from us, don't hesitate to ask"

"Anything you say?" Kali stepped forward surprising Ghira

"Name it" Steve said

"Our daughter" Kali said simply

"Pardon?" Scott said

Kali reached behind her and pulled out a small photo and held it out to the Avengers. On the photo was Ghira on the right grinning goofily, Kali on the left with a serene smile and a younger version of Kali in the center.

"Our daughter Blake" Kali said with a melancholy smile "We haven't seen her in so long. We know she could take care of herself and all but…"

"No problem" Scott immediately took the photo "We'll tell you anything if we see your daughter"

"We promise" Clint said in complete seriousness

The other Avengers held understanding smiles towards Clint and Scott who had pledged themselves to this small task. Kali and Ghira blinked in surprise at how quickly they had accepted when Clint elaborated

"We're fathers ourselves" Clint said, pointing to himself and Scott

"We know what it can be like" Scott stated with a knowing expression

Kali only smile, looking back to her husband who did the same.

"Come" Ghira sat up out of his chair "Rodal, help me gather what we found and hand them over to the Avengers"

 _Scene cut_

Devvrat idly shifted the purple glowing egg shaped orb within his hand around, finding the glow somewhat intriguing.

Stryker had managed to secure two others along with what appeared to be some type of cannon with a great deal of power.

"What do you suppose will be found with this Dr. Merlot?" Devvrat inquired, not glancing back to the mad doctor who was currently fiddling with the cannon that the y had acquired upon Stryker's return

The Doctor was an elderly man with gray hair, mustache and beard, wearing a gray high collared lab coat, a robotic glowing red eye and robotic arm.

"Who knows?" Merlot said with a slight hint of madness "What Stryker shows is that my research is working. It has progressed greatly to the point that controlling small Grimm is not all it could do now"

"Yes Doctor" Devvrat praised truthfully "To attract not one but four enormous Grimm is truly an immense achievement"

"Thank you dear Devvrat" Merlot said "But it only attracts the Grimm. It still cannot control the Grimm, only the small fry like these little ones"

Resting on Merlot's shoulder was a lizard like Grimm that had armored plating on its head, portions of its back and on every limb. However, this Grimm was slightly different wherein the primary body of most Grimm was pitch black aside from their armor, this Grimm seemed larger than most with red streaks across its body.

It was also standing perfectly still upon Merlot's shoulder while he worked in his newest toy.

Devvrat simply set the orb down on the doctor's work station and departed from the labs to speak with their leader.

Said leader was currently residing in his own office, holding a smug expression of victory as he held his own purple glowing orb that they had gotten from menagerie.

The loss of some men was nothing but a small price to pay in the grander scheme of things.

The leader of the terrorist organization only brought up his glass to sip a small taste of the champagne in his other hand.

"The Avengers" He mused "Let us see what else they may be capable of"

 **Ok that took a lot longer than usual so not gonna say much other than leave you all with this teaser**

The fields of Beacon academy were a literal warzone.

Huntsmen and Huntresses new and old all fought to their last breath to hold off the never ending onslaught of the Grimm hordes sent out by Salem.

Amongst the Grimm were humanoid creatures known as the Chitauri with the flying behemoth fortresses called the Chitauri Leviathans.

They had all fought against this wave for hours now and were undoubtedly beginning to get pushed back.

Down on the field was Qrow Branwen fighting with his beloved nieces Ruby and Yang along with Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos.

The rest of their teammates were god knows where as this war that spans the multiverse rages on.

Amongst their ranks were none other than the Avengers known as Hawkeye Clint Barton, Ant-man Scott Lang, The Wasp Janet Van-Dyne, Spider-man Peter Parker and The Fall Maiden Amber as well Beacons professors Goodwitch, Porter, Oobleck and its headmaster Ozpin.

It was complete pandemonium as both sides threw everything they had at one another with neither sides backing down.

Slowly but surely however, the Grimm and the Chitauri were starting to wear down the defenders of not just Beacon at this point but Remnant itself.

Jaune, Ruby and Pyrhha worked in tandem with one each other in taking down a collection of Ursa's and Deathstalkers.

They were successful in doing so, with Ruby going off to aid her uncle and sister.

Pyrrha and Jaune were now fighting in perfect synchronization which they had perfect after months to years of practice and training together.

One need not say anything as each fighter complimented one another whenever necessary.

However it was dashed when some Chitauri and Grimm ganged up on them, separating the two.

Jaune dispatched some of the Grimm and Chitauri around him with his sword and shield, both of which were glowing a radiant gold.

Pyrrha was holding her own but she needed to get back to Jaune as quickly as possible.

She saw that a Boarbatusk had successfully struck Jaune down to the ground.

The young Arc quickly got up, meeting the Grimm by smashing his sword onto the Boar's head and with a yell of desperation struck down the Grimm with a killing blow that was accompanied by an explosion of light.

The Grimm was gone with Jaune standing alone.

Jaune Arc stood alone breathing heavily, taking a moment to survey the battle around him.

He was greatly disheartened and filled with sorrow to see so many of his fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses down on the ground.

To his far right, Hawkeye and Qrow were using everything they had at their disposal to fight off several dozen Grimm.

Spider-man, Ant-man, Wasp and Amber were assisting the teachers and students of beacon but they were truly beginning to show signs of exhaustion.

Pyrrha had managed to finish off her enemies only to be on her knees, panting with exhaustion

It was at this moment that Jaune held up his glowing sword to his face, expression turning solemn.

The sword fell to the ground, embedding itself into the dirt while clouds above crackled with lightning and power.

Jaune closed his eyes and curled his fist up before looking up on to the heavens with his hand held out.

A beam of pure white light descended on down to Jaune's hand and a dome of pure light began encompassing the battlefield.

Like a wave of renewing, reinforcing energy, those that were down on the ground, those who were on their last legs stood back up once more, rejuvenated and eyes all blazing with renewed Vigor.

The power displayed by Jaune Arc was truly awe inspiring as many looked to him upon him dispelling his power.

"Stand, as one!" Jaune yelled out for all to hear, grabbing his sword and thrusting it forward "FOR BEACON. FOR REMNANT. FOR VICTORY"

All cheered and roared in defiance and power, charging at the Grimm and Chitauri once more to live up to Jaune Arcs words

The Battle of Remnant was far from over

 **Rate Read and Review and As Always Have Nice Day**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright so glad that you guys enjoyed the little teaser I had from before but here's the real chapter 14.**

 **Oh man you guys, I CANNOT WAIT FOR INFINITY WAR.**

 **I am losing my fucking mind over here cause holy hell in a hand basket, the hype surrounding that movie is mind and body numbingly insane to the point of transcendence of the physical realm. And I'm rambling here once again due to my crazy hype. URGH JUST COME OUT ALREADY.**

 **So I've been having multiple discussions on several key aspects that will come into play in my story later on and my comrade BulletStormX has helped me out a great deal with a certain element that will single handedly change a great deal of things to come in the story. This was planned from the get go but I needed something specifically to help me in this twist and thanks to my comrade Bullet Storm I now have what I need. Bullet Club 4 Life everyone.**

 **Now that I have finished my praise of my comrade, let us get on with the show and oh MAN you guys are gonna love this one**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 14: You've reached your crossroads here

"How long has he been here?" Watts asked Hazel, the two men idly observing their newest acquisition lay waste to a bunch of Grimm

It was carnage to say the very least as the man did not hold back in his newfound strength complimented by his natural skill.

The man was at the peak form of the human physical condition which was a truly impressive feat in it of itself as he had demonstrated the capability of handling Grimm with his own natural prowess.

He had also inadvertently called upon his aura when a Grimm managed to get through his defenses for a moment.

Since then his skin had considerably paled, with black veins along the left side of his face neck and shoulder.

"He's been at this for a week now" Hazel commented "No training necessary, he beat back Tyrian with a great deal of savagery. Catching a trained individual like Callows off guard is no easy feat, as you and I have seen. Were it not for his aura, Tyrian may as well have died under the man's fists"

"I still cannot comprehend how our queen brought forth such a brute"

"Brute you say?" Hazel eyed the well mustached man "This man is far from a brute. His fighting style, posture, demeanor. They all scream of that of a trained killer. This man is anything but a brute. He could be the equalizer we need in the coming months"

"How did she bring him forth?" Watts asked with intrigue "All she told us was she used an ancient spell and quite literally pieced him back together"

"Black magic" Hazel grunted "Used to bring forth beings from worlds unseen, the dead and worse"

"What could be worse, I wonder?" Watts mused, idly observing the individual quite literally ram his gauntlet encased fist into the head of an Ursa.

Gruesome one might say but effective nonetheless.

The man examined his gauntlet before letting out a huff of satisfaction.

"Are you done making mincemeat out of my creations?" A dry feminine voice said from behind

"I don't know" The man said with a growly voice "Are you done keeping me cooped up in this shithole long enough to tell me just how in the hell I'm here?"

The man gave her an aggravated glare while Salem only deadpanned him, clearly unimpressed by his disrespect towards her.

Salem simply held out her hand, conjuring forth a Grimm Seer from the ground with black tendrils.

"Tell me something" Salem said, an image swirling within the orb "Do these individuals mean anything to you?"

The man's eyes widened a great deal, with a fire of pure fury alighting behind them. His rage was so prevalent that his aura flared up in an explosive manner, making Salem quirk her brow at the reaction.

"I see that not only do you know them…" Salem started but the individual cut her off

"I'm gonna need a few things" He said in complete deadly seriousness "Some equipment, better than the crap I got on me right now"

"What do you need?" Salem asked

"I got a few schematics up in here" The man stated, tapping his temple "Where's that science guy with the mustache, think he's up for a challenge?"

"I'll summon him here immediately" Salem said "But I do wish to know. What is you history with these…Avengers"

"Let's just say I owe them a lot of pain they've caused me" The man said, his black Grimm veins pulsating momentarily "I guess I should be thanking you then. Don't know what the fuck you did to me but since I get to do this, I owe you a lot"

"Your life will do" Salem said despondently "After all, I did bring you back"

"Yeah" The man nodded, not objecting at all "That you did"

"Try not to squander your life this time" Salem said "I went through quite the ordeal to bring me back"

"Yeah, clearly" the man remarked, gesturing to his paling skin, black veins, black sclera and red pupils

Watts up above in the observatory with Hazel only huffed at the blatant disregard this man held towards Salem.

"Let him be, Watts" Hazel said calmly "Our queen summoned him to serve her purpose so it would be best to acquiesce to what must be done for him for the time being"

"What if he's not worth all the trouble?" Watts said

"Then we dispose of him personally" Hazel said like it was obvious

Watts only 'hmphed', leaving the stoic man to meet with the killer below on what it is that he wants him to do. He was paying attention to the conversation after all.

 _Scene cut one week later_

 _Beacon Academy_

Sam Wilson was sitting alone in a three man office that Ozpin had bestowed to him and the other Avengers since they will soon be taking up teaching roles within Beacon. He was reading up on the ups and downs, the ins and outs of being a teacher.

Whilst it will not be full time come the start of the next semester, once the next one begins, they will be professors/teachers in their own right and help aid the younger generation into becoming the future protectors of Remnant.

And the next semester starts next week.

Where he's not gonna be dealing with soldiers or veterans

He and the other Avengers will be dealing with teenagers. Hormonally charged, super powered teenagers.

Groaning to himself, Sam tossed his scroll down and ran his hands down his face, groaning some more in false pain.

"Easy there Sam" Said a familiar voice from behind "Sounds like you ran about 13 miles"

"It was 15 this time Cap" Sam said in good humor "All within my head which is ten times worse"

"Really?" Cap said, clearly amused "And why is that?"

"I'm really starting to regret forcing this idea on you of being a teacher" Sam said, resting his forehead against the table "Cause I realized to late that that meant all of us and we would also be involved in this"

"Well teaching is prestigious honor that many aspire to" Steve said gallantly

"Except we're not just teaching anybody" Sam said, raising his head up to face Cap "We're teaching kids Cap, and not just any kids. Teenagers. Hormone induced, teenagers who also have freaky powers and can more than likely have a freak out against us"

"You worked at the VA with veterans" Steve pointed out

"Those were soldiers Steve" Sam deadpanned "Our types of people, easier to relate to and help"

"Maybe" Steve said with a shrug "We'll find out when we give it a try"

"I'm probably gonna regret it"

"Hey if you can handle and help out veterans with their own problems, I think you'll do fine with a couple of teens" Steve assured his close friend "If anything, we'll sick the others on them. Clint and Scott are fathers so they already have mileage in comparison to us and Wanda and Pietro are young enough to have some relatability to the students"

"I guess" Sam scratched his chin absentmindedly "Here's to hoping we don't fail spectacularly"

"Could be worse" Steve said, moving to leave

"How?" Sam challenged jokingly "How could it be worse?"

Steve opened his mouth to answer before shutting it promptly.

"You know what, I'm gonna keep that one to myself for now"

"Ok, now I really wanna know" Sam egged on

"My lips are sealed" Steve went off

"Yeah well say his to Glynda for me then"

"Hilarious" Steve dryly said with Sam chortling

"I'd rather you not do what Nat did for weeks on end"

"What, leave you all alone in the world with nobody?"

"How can I be alone when I'm stuck with you?"

"It's more like I'm stuck with you. Do you know how many decades of baggage you have on you that drags down my game?"

"You didn't seem to mind with the front desk lady at the VA"

"Which I thank you for, but that was a one-off"

"Whatever you say wingman"

"Oh now that's just cold"

 _Scene cut_

Watts watched with narrowed eyes of suspicion towards the man that Salem had summoned from her ritual.

This person was currently overlooking the body suit that Watts had delivered to him that was built by Doctor Tes.

He pumped both hands and the his impact gauntlets surrounded his fists. With a pleased nod, he checked to see if the blades he had asked for were installed as well and was satisfied to see two pop out on each gauntlet.

He recalled the knives and then lifted up the helm that he had requested. It was a simple one, pitch black with shades covering the eyes.

Wordlessly, he picked up a spray can of white paint and carefully sprayed out a pattern onto the helmet without going over the eyes.

"May I ask what is the meaning behind that?" Watts spoke up

"When they see they'll know" Was all he said "Where's that scorpion freak show? Still sulking about after I kicked his ass?"

"He's out on a mission right now" Watts informed "Why?"

"When he comes back he's coming with me" He stated firmly, beginning to outfit himself in his new suit "Already tired of being cooped up in this shithole and I need to stretch my legs out"

Watts only bristled at this man's attitude, finding it more and more grating with every passing day. He just knew there was a lot about the man he did not like.

In many ways, he reminded him of Tyrian with his ruthless edge and capabilities. Yet his constant disregard and disrespect towards the Queen Salem was really beginning to anger him.

"You would do yourself a service in showing the queen some courtesy" Watts said bitingly "Judging from your previous conversations, she gave you a second lease on life with the addition of your new capabilities"

"Oh Yeah?" the man said challengingly, setting the helm down "And what if I told you that I don't give two shits about what you have to say or believe in with that old hag"

"That old hag went through a great ordeal bringing you here" Watts said snipped

"Do I look like I really give a shit about that?" the man gestured to himself "I was ready to die last time and I'm pretty damn sure that I did. No, I did die. I got ripped apart only to pulled back together with some black shit in me now. The only reason I'm doing anything for her is cause I got a chance at payback now"

"So you have a history with these Avengers" Watts said, now intrigued

"Something like that, yeah. Mainly with flyboy and blue boy scout"

"Hmph, were it not for your character I would wish you the best of luck in your endeavor for your revenge"

"Don't need that shit. Just gonna go out there and kill those bastards no questions asked"

The man was now fully geared up and slipped on the helmet to now display a more intimidating visage.

"Now point me in the direction I need to go in"

"Pray tell, how do you intend on gaining their attention"

The man let out a sinister chuckle.

"That's an easy one" He stated "Heroes and their bleeding hearts"

 _Scene Cut Several Days later_

Steve kept striking the reinforced hanging body bag with his intensity rising after every strike.

Sweat dripped and poured out from the super soldier in his unrelenting training session, switching up to a flurry of kicks that connected with echoing snaps within the gym.

Growling in challenge to himself, Steve stepped back before hitting a jumping knee strike followed by a roundhouse kick to finish off his workout and the body bag as it was utterly ripped from its metal hinges.

The bag flew back and banged into the wall, leaving some cracks in after falling to the wall.

Steve leaned on his knees, taking in deep breaths feeling his heart rate slow back down to normal.

Moving over to grab his bottle of water, he heard a tired sigh and a flick of a crop.

In mere seconds the wall was crack-free and the punching bag was back on its metal hook no worse for wear.

"Am I going to have to make sure that I'm always present for your 'training sessions' to clean up after you?" Glynda irked "I'd rather not come to this room every time see something shattered or destroyed"

Steve had the decency to look sheepish.

"Well, I have been keeping it a bare minimum" Steve said good naturedly

Glynda gave the man a withering stare "And three times a week is the bare minimum? I understand you value keeping yourself in shape but how does once in a year sound?"

"I'll try to curb my enthusiasm" Steve said with wit

Glynda stared until she relented with a huffing chuckle. She did a small service to Steve in completely drying him.

"That still amazes me" Steve said with appreciation "Thanks"

"No need for thanks" Glynda said, a joking grin appearing "It was mostly for me anyway. That pure smell is a bit too much for me"

"It's not that bad" Steve argued back with humor

"You'd rather not know the truth behind that" Glynda remarked making Steve give her a faux scowl

Amused by his behavior, the two walked side by side as they left the gym.

"I hope you have been reading over everything I have sent you" Glynda asked, idly checking over her scroll

"Most of it, yeah" Steve nodded "The others are as well. Pietro finished first obviously, but he did that just to show off"

"There's one in every group" Glynda said

"In ours there was one to many" Steve snorted "Then again, I've been guilty of it once or twice"

"At least you're no longer a dancing monkey" Glynda said

Steve smirked as he did shudder from his memories as a travelling stage act during world war 2.

"Those were strange days for sure" Steve said, the two entering the faculties lounge "Feels like a lifetime ago if I'm being honest"

Glynda gave Steve a slight sympathetic glance, taking a seat in a chair at the center table of the room.

Steve sat beside her, bringing up his own scroll.

The two sat there in comfortable silence, occasionally making small talk or comments with one another. Glynda was reviewing some grades over the summer assignment while Steve continued to study up on the multiple students in this academy, the history and formulate his own ideas on teaching.

'Still can't believe I got roped into that one' Steve internally mused

Their time alone ended upon the arrival of Hawkeye in gym pants and shirt, looking a bit winded.

"What happened to you?" Steve asked curiously

"Pietro" Was Clint's reply

"Ah" Steve gave an understanding nod, knowing how Pietro and Clint always pushed each others buttons in ways that only they understood how.

"Mr. Barton" Glynda greeted cordially

"No need for that Mr. stuff Glynda" Clint waved off "Pretty sure we're all past that point"

Glynda paused momentarily before conceding to Clint's logic with a nod.

"Very well Clint" Glynda said "I hope your training wasn't as destructive as Steve's was"

Clint collapsed into a chair, wiping his brow off with his towel on his neck.

"Just had to remind Pietro that he may be fast but he doesn't have eyes like mine" Clint bragged, looking to Steve "Still reading up?"

"Wondering just what exactly could we contribute to the academy" Steve said, a bit frustrated at the topic "Oobleck does history, Port has Grimm studies, Glynda has combat…what could we do?"

"Scotts actually considering focusing specifically on mechanics and weapons study" Clint said with a shrug "Which makes sense if you think about it. He's got a masters in engineering, Got the hang of the tech here after studying it and if I think about it…"

Clint turned to Glynda "Does this place have a mechanics teacher?"

Glynda furrowed her brows, surprised at that aspect of this school

"In all honesty, no" Glynda said thoughtfully "Which is a surprise all things considered. You'd think we'd have something like that in a school for Huntsmen and Huntresses"

"That never came to mind?" Steve said with genuine surprise

"No" Glynda actually felt a little embarrassed at her answer

"Well, there's a first time for everything" Clint said "And looks like Scotts gonna be the guy"

"I think that's a good idea" Glynda nodded, impressed with Clint's observation and quick solution to this unseen conundrum

"What did the students do before if their weapons were damaged?" Steve inquired

"They usually went down to Vale and paid the smith shops to have their weapons and equipment fixed" Glynda blinked "But now I think we may be putting a great deal of people out of business"

Clint laughed at that thought, waving his hand assuredly

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out" Clint said "It won't be as bad as you think"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the faculty room door opening. In came Sam, Pietro and Ozpin.

"Hey guys" Sam greeted, the group now seating themselves around the table "Mind if we join you?"

"Well you already sat down without asking" Clint stated

"Oz, what brings you here?" Glynda asked the headmaster who was over by the small kitchen area of the room, sifting through the cupboards

"It appears that I am running low on my coffee beans in my own office" Oz said casually plucking out his favorite brand "Luckily, I always have stashes all across the school"

Glynda only rolled her eyes at the man's inhuman obsession with that coffee.

"Why do you always drink that stuff Oz?" Steve asked

"I am curious about it too" Sam said "All I ever see you drink is that coffee. Must be something special"

"Then I shall make an extra-large pot for us" Oz said with a slight cheer, getting to work on it

Goodwitch only looked to Sam with slight annoyance at encouraging Oz's coffee obsession to spread to others.

Pietro in the meantime sat at the couch, turning on the tv. He began flicking through the channels to see if anything interesting was on.

"Where's your sister and Amber?" Clint asked

Pietro shrugged

"I think they either went to see what Scott was up to or to the Sanctum" Pietro vaguely answered "Or they went to take a shower after training"

"Hmmm" Clint hummed

"So what are you all up to if you don't mind me asking?" Ozpin inquired, setting down empty mugs in front of Steve, Clint and Sam, returning to the coffee machine

"Just discussing class ideas" Steve said, leaning back into his chair to relax a bit more

"My suggestion is still on the table Steve" Sam said knowingly making Steve roll his eyes in amusement

"Not sure that would fly with Glynda here" Steve said gesturing to the confused witch

"Oh? And what would that be?" Oz asked with interest

"Ultimate fighting" Sam said with a shrug earning a right straight deadpan from one Glynda Goodwitch making Sam and Steve share a laugh

"That's the exact face you said she'd make" Sam said with a mirthful chuckle

"Clearly" Glynda said, half-irritated yet also half-amused

In the background, Pietro's flipping through channels and what they had on made ambient noise making the room slightly more livelier.

"There are other things you could try" Sam said to his friend

"Really?" Steve said, quirking a brow "What would that be?"

"Stage theater" Sam said, grinning madly at Steve's face fell into one of clear rejection of the idea

This of course garnered a boisterous laugh out of Clint and Pietro, a chuckle out of Oz and one that nearly made Steve slump over in defeat, a small giggle from Glynda.

" _With the newest I-Scroll 7, now with clear HD camera and video features"_

"You could try other subjects" Ozpin suggested, bringing over the ready pot of coffee

"Like what?" Steve asked in a challenging manner

"Well, what else are you good at other than heroics?" Oz asked

"Kicking, punching, Frisbee" Sam listed down "Running, especially running and making sure that you're aware of it"

"Gym teacher?" Clint threw out, though there was glint in his eye

" _All New Dust ointment, the efficient way of getting rid of those wrinkles"_

Steve blanched at that thought and deftly shook his head.

"No thank you" Steve said as politely as he could force out "I've already done my fair share of that"

"Now I really want to know" Oz said with a joking grin

"Believe me, my patience was tested to the limit with those videos" Steve said with a slight groan

"Maybe arts and crafts" Glynda threw out there, making everyone turn to her

Glynda ignored their stares, focusing on Steve instead "You did go to an arts school beforehand and have shown me exceptional illustrations"

"That actually sounds like a grand idea" Oz said, surprisingly really into the idea "After all, the great war was fought for the belief of arts and self-expression"

"… _Coming up, the newest trailer for Spruce Willis's new fil….We interrupt your daily scheduled programming to bring you this newsflash…"_

"You know, that actually sounds like something you could pull off" Sam said, actually picturing Steve in a classroom doing just that "So long as you do it in your uniform"

"No" Steve deadpanned "And if we're going in that path, I'll make sure to use your wingsuit as my canvas"

"Still, that does sound like fun all things considered" Clint stated "I mean, it could be like a little side lesson for anyone interested"

"… _Now have confirmed that these recent string of bombings are not linked to any known terrorist organizations such as the Cleansers nor the White Fang, this is a separate figure…"_

"Guys" Pietro said aloud, tone clearly conveying alarm

His eyes were laser focused on the screen, using his arms to gesture for the others to come watch now.

Clearly startled by Pietro's serious expression, they obliged and gathered around the couch to watch the newsflash on the television. There stood the news reporter Lisa Lavender, standing in front of a destroyed Dust Shop.

" _As you can see the wreckage of the establishment behind me, at first one may assume several situations that may have occurred here"_ Lisa spoke professionally _"Perhaps a bombing by the White Fang, a Dust explosion that one did not foresee, the generator in the basement overheating. However in light of recent security footage captured by the store owner who miraculously survived with his life has revealed to us that this is the works of an independent man who has now been spotted in several locations, Twin oaks village, Vale, Patch, each with the same incentive. I would like to advice caution to the viewers, some of this footage can be disturbing"_

What followed was a brief montage of the same set of events being played out in separate shops and areas.

A man clad in a black body suit and enhanced tech wearing a helmet with a type of skull spray painted over the helm barging into the public areas. It cut over the fact that an unfortunate number of people died from this man's hand.

One was very disturbing, with the site of the attacker holding a blacksmith up by the neck. Though the sound was static like, the words spoken were still heard well enough.

" _Why..Urk, Why are you doing this?!"_ The poor blacksmith choked out, struggling to free himself of the madman's grip

The man held the blacksmiths face close to his own with a barely heard statement.

" _It's a message"_

The screen cut back to a clearly disgruntled Lavender as she herself found the footage a bit too much.

" _Local police officer had also noted of a strange marking carved into the walls of the structures"_

What they saw deeply alarmed the Avengers.

It was a rugged carving of their signature emblem, the large A, with an x-slash over it.

"What the hell is this?" Sam said, troubled "That's our logo"

"One we haven't necessarily made public" Clint pointed out

"We haven't even used it since we got here" Sam added "Cap even removed the logo from both shoulders"

The room went silent.

"So then…" Glynda broke it "…Who could this possibly be? He clearly knows you, doesn't he?"

"He sent us a message" Steve spoke in grave seriousness "I think it's pretty obvious that this is someone from our universe. Someone who knows us personally"

"But who could that be?" Pietro asked in bewilderment "Most of our enemies are either dead, missing or imprisoned"

"Could it be someone else?" Oz ventured, eyes wary "Someone who comes from your universe who? You stated originally that one individual contributed to the dismemberment of the Avengers"

"Last we checked, Zemo was still being kept in Vienna" Sam stated "I think King T'challa last told us of this"

"But who knows how much time has elapsed from the perspective of your universe" Glynda pointed out "Perhaps that aspect flows differently"

The Avengers actually did not consider this and it was easy to tell as their expressions basically told the whole story.

"We need to get out there" Steve said sternly "Investigate the areas, see what else we could find"

"I'll notify the others" Pietro said, running out of the room already

"Maybe we could discern something from the footage as well" Ozpin said

"I'll do it" Clint said

"Give us the coordinate of each attack" Steve said "We'll split up into groups, investigate each one"

"Glynda, I would like you to accompany them as well" Ozpin said "Since one of the areas was Patch, Qrow shall be informed of your arrival as he is more than aware of the bombings occurring on the same island of Signal"

 _Scene cut_

Steve, Glynda and Qrow were currently within the rubble of the once small forge shop that stood here

Clint had taken Pietro and Amber with him to the Twin Oaks village while Scott and Wanda were led by Sam at the Vale end.

Steve was currently crouched down in front of the head sized, slashed insignia of the Avengers.

Behind was Glynda who was speaking with the authorities while Qrow was looking around the area himself.

He had called out from Signal without hesitation as this was WAY too close to home for him. His old friend and teammate along with his two beloved nieces lived on this island and he'd be damned if some terrorist son of a bitch was going to destroy the relatively peaceful island.

Taiyang insisted on coming but Qrow simply reminded him on making sure he was home to keep Ruby and Yang safe. That shut the blond man up and he conceded with Qrow's words.

Steve had his hand glide over the deep gash on the wall.

His helm was on but his expression was grim and clear.

Standing up, Steve momentarily glanced back, seeing a small crowd at the barricade set up by the police.

Moving through the wreckage, Steve stepped out in front to examine the surrounding area. There were scorch marks and other debris littering the area but nothing else was damaged as badly.

This was a concentrated blast.

But still, what was the point of all this?

During their quick rundown of this mission, they had discovered that these bombings had taken over the course of five days in rapid succession. He wondered if this bomber was not as independent as the media portrayed him as.

To hop around that quickly in such short periods of time while manageable, greatly off put the super soldier.

Whoever this was clearly had some type of help in one way shape or form.

"Steve"

Cap turned back to see Qrow approaching him.

"Find anything?" Steve asked

"Nothing" Qrow said, arms crossed "Wasn't really expecting to. Just was hoping that maybe the lunatic was still around the area"

"He's probably long gone by this point" Steve said, looking over to see Glynda do some small services in repairing a few areas that were easy to do so.

"What the hell was the point of all this?" Qrow said in annoyance "To call you guys out? To 'send a message'? What?"

"Honestly" Steve's eyes narrowed, overlooking the rooftops of some of the other areas "I'd like to find that out myself"

 _THUNK_

Steve snapped his head back to his shield on his back and saw something was attached to it. Something that was ticking down.

With lightning reflexes, Steve threw his shield up in the air just in time as the bomb blew up.

People screamed in panic at the sudden explosion while Steve had the freakiest sense of Deja-Vu.

Snapping around, Steve felt the wing get knocked right out from him by an emphatic boot to the chest.

"C'mere you son of a bitch" His assailant roared out, stomping right towards him.

He didn't get very far as Qrow jumped in to intercept him but this man proved faster as he grabbed the man by his collar and threw him into the destroyed store.

Steve was already back on his feet, eyes wide in complete shock. He did have the where with all to shout out to the crowd.

"CLEAR THE AREA NOW" Steve said as the man clad in black moved to attack.

"I've been waiting for this" the man yelled in manic glee, swinging his fist at Rogers who parried the strike, trying to get some space between himself and the man he could only guess as…

"Rumlow?" Steve said whispered in stunned disbelief

"That's Crossbones to you" Brock Rumlow said with venom slapping a circular pad on his shoulder, calling for a familiar set of armor from when Steve last encountered his old enemy.

Crossbones held up both his hands and cocked his fists, his gauntlets at the ready for Steve.

What Cap also noticed was Rumlow's legs gained an additional set of armor as well.

"Let's go you son of a bitch" Brock roared, charging right at Steve who returned in kind.

Both pivoted their heads to the side as their fists sailed past one another.

They both attempted to knee one another which stopped short as they both struck their opposites knee.

Crossbones changed it up by switching into a boxing stance, swinging with precision at Steve who blocked every strike, grunting back the pain.

Steve countered with his own string of attacks, kicking the side of Rumlow's stomach followed by a swinging elbow to the face with a bicycle kick to the chest.

Brock stumbled back, giving Steve some breathing room and the chance to see that his shield was resting several yards behind Rumlow.

Gritting his teeth, Steve ran at full speed towards Rumlow who held up one of his gauntlets, his other hand turning a dial.

Steve blinked in stunned silence, reflexively rolling out of the way of a grenade Brock fired at him.

The blast radius however proved to be a lot bigger than Steve had expected, sending him flying in the air.

Thankfully though, Rogers was stopped in midair thanks to Glynda who had returned from helping the police clear the area of civilians.

She glared spitefully at Crossbones who barely regarded her with any interest. Brocks own instincts then kicked in as he ducked in time from what would have been a decapitating scythe slash.

Qrow skidded to a stop beside Steve, holding out a disk like object for Steve.

The super soldiers blinked to see that Qrow went to retrieve his shield for him and gave the Huntsmen a grateful nod as he now had his signature weapon back.

"Steve, who the hell is this kook?" Qrow said, eyes narrowed at the dangerous individual.

"Brock Rumlow" Steve announced, stunning the two. They both looked back and forth between Rogers and Rumlow, trying to figure out just how this was possible.

"Brock Rumlow?" Glynda whispered "The one who called himself Crossbones and committed suicide just to try to kill you?!"

"The very same" Steve said evenly, not taking his eyes off of him

"How in the fuck is he alive?" Qrow asked "Can't exactly survive a suicide bombing

"Oh" Rumlow called out tauntingly "You wanna know the secret to my second chance eh?"

Crossbones proceeded to remove his helmet before them

What they saw was slightly terrifying to say the least. The burnt visage of his face remained but on top of that was the fact that his face was now turning into a shade of ghostly white with black pulsing veins on the left of his face with his left eyes being black and red.

"See this" Rumlow had a deadly smile while trailing his hand over the black veins "This is my new lease on life. I'm pretty sure I was dead but now I'm here and I got a second chance. One I'm not gonna fuck up"

"Salem" Glynda murmured

"Oh so you know that raggedy bitch to huh?" Rumlow said tauntingly, slipped his helmet back on "Yeah, some voodoo mystic bullshit and bam, here I am back amongst the living and my chance to finish what I started"

"In case you haven't notice asshole, you're outnumbered" Qrow remarked, twirling his scythe around

Instead of verbally answering back, Crossbones wordlessly held up his left hand with his suit retracting to display his bare hand with the same black veins. With his right, a blade shot out from the gauntlet and he casually cut his hand open, allowing a black viscous to drip out from his palm.

With morbid and trepid fascination, they watched as the black substance hit the ground and spread out slowly.

Their fascination turned into abject horror as the substance bubbled and grew into the form of a dozen Grimm, all of which were large Beringels.

"Neat new trick on top of my new life" Brock smugly declared, hand healing up with his suit reforming around it.

"That's just fucking ridiculous"

The Beringels all roared at them, charging forward.

"Qrow, Glynda" Steve called out "Take on the Grimm, I'll take care of Rumlow. I'm the one he's after"

"Are you sure about that Steve?" Glynda asked in concern

"No time for that" Qrow yelled out as the Grimm closed in on them

Spinning his scythe rapidly, Qrow swatted aside several of the Beringels. He slid his grip down to the end and with a wide arching swing upward, split a Beringels head down the middle. Not done with his attack, Qrow continued his wide swing by impaling it upon the back of one of the Grimm he deflected. The blade was stuck deep inside the back of the Beringel as it roared out in pain.

Qrow cared little as he swung the beast on his weapon with all his might, flinging it at the other Beringel that first attacked him.

Glynda flicked her crop in the face of an unfortunate Beringel, sending it flying back.

Her face was masked with a cold, concentrated fury as she walked forward to engage the Grimm that now were a threat to the town.

They needed to end this quickly otherwise, these Grimm will undoubtedly attract more and she was not gonna let that happen.

Steve in the meantime was running forward to engage with Crossbones who more than happily obliged.

The two met head on with Steve immediately using his shield to holding back the hydraulic powered fist of Rumlow and the two shifted into a dance of close quarters combat.

Steve batted away Brocks arm with his shield, going in for an uppercut punch which Brock caught and shoved back. Cap however remained undeterred, swinging back up with his elbow this time which connected to Rumlow's jaw.

This managed to stun Brock temporarily allowing Steve to unleash a flurry of attacks.

Cap began by decking Rumlow's chest with the edge of his shield, then a strong right swing to the cheek followed by another shield strike to the lower midsection. Rumlow let out a cough, as his head lowered allowing Steve to kick his face back up.

This time, Brock was a bit more prepared, quickly head-butting Steve. Cap was dazed for the moment wherein Crossbones capitalized by charging up and striking Steve in the chest.

What happened next however, shocked Cap as a glowing orb in front of him promptly exploded. Steve careened back in the air, crashing into the wall of a nearby shop.

He let out pained grunts and coughs, slumping down onto his hands and knees with shield clanging down beside him.

Glynda saw this and her eyes widened with fright.

"STEVE" She called out to him.

Sadly her attention was diverted back to the three large Beringels barreling at her.

Anger coursed through her as she thrusted her crop forward, unleashing a powerful telekinetic blast that essentially destroyed the Beringel in front of her.

Steve felt pain course through every fiber of his being, his limbs all trembling as he forced himself to his feet with the aid of leaning on his shield.

His vision was blurry at the moment, slowly clearing while the taste of metal was present in his mouth.

Cap spat out a glob of blood, eyes focusing up on Crossbones who stood there. Though he couldn't see it, Steve felt the distinct air of smugness surrounding Rumlow who now began to approach him.

"You like that?" Rumlow taunted with manic glee "That's another little trick I picked up on since my rebirth here. This Aura crap really has its uses. I feel like i could go ten rounds with your hammer friend and still ask for more"

"Careful what you wish for" Steve grunted, managing to steady himself and stare down defiantly at Crossbones who rolled his shoulders

"Really? Cause what I wish for you is being dead right at my feet with my boot crushing your head"

Not waiting for a response, Crossbones launched himself at Steve. Cap sidestepped in time as Rumlow's fist smashed through the indent he made with his own body.

Taking the chance, Steve repeatedly bashed his shield into the face of Rumlow who then freed his arm with a wild swing that Rogers deftly avoided.

"Come on Cap" Rumlow yelled out, bringing out both blades now "I know you could do better than that"

Rumlow made for an X-slash which was blocked by Steve's shield.

Steve grit his teeth as felt himself back away from Rumlow's assault which consisted of hydraulic punches, kicks and blade swings.

Cap then flailed back at the abrupt explosion from his shield, leaving him wide open for an emphatic punch to the gut by Rumlow.

"This is for dropping a building on me" Crossbones growled, his arms glowing with aura. They flowed to towards the tips of his arms until he jumped at Steve with the intent of killing him.

Cap, who was on his back, scouted this and moved both legs up in time to effectively kick Crossbones away while also getting back up to his feet.

Crossbones called off his Aura attack and moved in once again to duke it out with Steve who was starting to show signs of exhaustion.

That explosive hit he had took earlier apparently did more damage than he had realized, feeling himself run on pure instinct and adrenaline right now.

He was thinking straight thankfully but he could feel the mounting pain and stress of his body begin to mount.

With an uncharacteristic snarl, Steve spun around and cracked his shield across the head of Rumlow whose head snapped to the side.

Steve wasn't finished as he shot out to grab Rumlow, pull him closer and then bashed his shield into his head again.

Crossbones sprawled out onto the ground but reacted in time to punch back Caps shield that was about to hit his chest.

The two combatants clambered back up and both punched one another at the same time, with both their helms flying off.

They now glared at each other intensely, their faces showing exhaustion but with no signs of slowing down. They were battered and bruised yet that did nothing in deterring their ability and will to fight each other to the death. Which Rumlow was more than happy to do so.

Qrow in the meantime cleave in half the last Beringel that he was fighting, effectively ending the Grimm threat on his end as Glynda levitated a collection of jagged rocks, shooting them down to finish off the last of the Grimm that she was facing.

Taking a moment to examine the area, he was glad that there was very little collateral damage on the town as the Grimm remained focused on them.

He heard the clanging of metal and both he and Glynda turned to see Crossbones and Cap still going at it with all their might.

Qrow's eyes locked on with Glynda's and both nodded, quickly moving to assist their ally.

The fight between the two was devolving at a steady pace with both individuals making clear mistakes with only Brock being the one to take most of those advantages. The damage Steve had sustained were beginning to take their toll on him and it was not looking good.

"That all you got Captain America" Rumlow sneered, even though he just took a punch

"Just getting started" Steve managed to state

The two were now locked in a contest of strength. Steve held back one of Rumlow's gauntlets while Rumlow held back Steve's other hand with his own. They both clashed their heads with one another in a show of defiance towards one another.

However, even though Steve had sustained a substantial amount of damage in comparison to Rumlow, that was not enough to bring the Captain down.

Yet Rumlow was not about to just let Rogers regain the advantage. Knee met knee as both men then backed away from one another.

Concentrating on his powers, Crossbones held both fists forward and allowed a rushed flow of his aura at the front of his knuckles. Steve ran right at Rumlow to prevent him from doing so. However, the buildup of power did not last long as the small gathering orbs burst preemptively, sending both men flying back.

"Shit" Crossbones growled out, retracting his gauntlets to nurse his slightly singed hand.

It was clear that he was still grasping his newfound powers. Then again he had discovered his aura and what he could do with it by accident so he didn't know much about it to begin with other than a crash course of the idea of Aura and the possibility that his explosive like capabilities maybe what they called his semblance.

That didn't matter to Rumlow right now, getting back up and allowing his fists to be encased in the Gauntlets once more. Just in time too as he held up his hands to deflect the shield Cap threw at him.

The shield returned towards the sprinting Cap who caught it and jumped up for a downward attack.

Rumlow rolled back out of the way, switching to his grenade launchers and firing.

However, there had seemed to be an unfortunate accident as the grenade he launched was a dud.

Bewildered, Brock didn't have much time to think on it as a shadow loomed overhead. Snapping his head up, Rumlow managed to bring his forearms up just in time as Qrow brought his scythe down.

"AURGH" Rumlow cried out in pain as Qrow's scythe cleaved through his gauntlet and left a deep gash in his arm.

His left arm.

The black bloody ooze fell to the ground and once again, Grimm had sprung up.

This time with a variety of Beowolves, Ursas and Griffons.

"Shit" Qrow grit out while Crossbones taped up his wound. Though he did have aura, right now he didn't feel like trusting it to do a menial job like healing him up. He glanced over to his main foe to see he wasn't alone.

"Steve" Glynda was beside Rogers who looked thoroughly beaten up

He was on all fours with Glynda trying to help him back up.

Rumlow wasn't gonna let this chance slide. Eyeing Qrow who was now distracted with even more Grimm, Rumlow got back to his feet and began limping/speed walking over to Rogers.

Glynda naturally saw this and faced Rumlow with a fierce gaze. Not waiting for him to get closer, Glynda got into a quick stance. Her wand crop glowed with power and she slammed the crop down to the ground, unleashing a shockwave of telekinetic energy backed up with the rubble that she was uplifting from the ground.

Crossbones jumped out of the way and with a moment of ingenuity, utilized a short range grenades shockwave to help blast him out of the way of Glynda's attack.

While in the air, Rumlow fired another set of Grenades at Glynda who swatted them aside with explosions going off around her and obscuring her view momentarily.

The bright fire was just what Rumlow had hoped for, for within the fire was one of his retractable blades from his gauntlet, sailing right for her.

Glynda blinked when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder shoving her aside.

Looking back she saw Steve was the one to push her aside only to see him snap back as silver object embeds itself into his clavicle.

Glynda turns back to see a grinning Rumlow before shifting her attention back to Steve and what she saw made her face turn pale.

On Steve's neck was the same pulsating black veins that Rumlow possessed but it was clearly doing something extremely harmful to the man as he was sweating profusely and clutching the blade in his shoulder like it was the greatest pain he had ever experienced.

With great will and vigor, Steve pulled the blade out which was coated with a mixture of his blood and the black substance that brock had discreetly coated it with.

Steve clutched his shoulder, clearly fighting back what could easily be seen as agonizing pain.

"I think this is the part where I take my leave" Rumlow remarked, making a run for it as he himself knew that he couldn't continue this fight.

Glynda was already by Steve's side, placing a hand over his own where the wound was.

Qrow finished up his rampaging warpath against the Grimm and saw that Steve was down and Rumlow was missing.

But that didn't matter to Qrow as right now he saw black veins on Steve's neck, slowly moving upwards to his face.

Without hesitating, Qrow brought out his scroll and sent an emergency distress signal to Ozpin. This day just went from bad to worse.

He pulled out some bandages he was carrying on him and moved to assist Glynda in helping Steve.

The man was barely conscious, fighting with sheer willpower to stay awake.

It wasn't long before the police and civilians returned to a carnage of Grimm bodies decaying and the trio that came in to investigate with one of them being severely injured.

The individual being none other than the leader of the Avengers

 _Scene Cut_

 _Beacon Academy_

Steve Rogers was rolled into the medical wing of Beacon on a stretched with Qrow and Glynda following after them.

What they found was Ozpin and the other Avengers awaiting them with the team of Clint, Amber and Wanda also injured, with the Archer seemingly sustaining the most injuries. Sam's group was completely unharmed.

Whatever anyone was thinking was thrown out the window at the site of their leader coming in by stretcher, clearly looking like absolute hell.

Ozpin was overlooking Steve personally as he himself more than likely has the best experience with whatever may be occurring with Cap.

The Avengers in the meantime were in a heated discussion over the fact that Brock Rumlow was alive and how could that be possible. This went on and on until night time with the Avengers in the hospital overlooking their currently unconscious leader.

And he did not look any better.

His shirt was off and his entire body glistened with the layer of sweat he was producing from the pain he was enduring right now.

Caps right half now had black veins all around him.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked, face impassive as he stared down at his unmoving pain.

"I am unsure" Ozpin said solemnly "What is happening to Steve is something I cannot counter so easily. This is the work of Salem no doubt even though it was this Brock Rumlow that had done this to him"

"How'd you even get hurt guys?" Scott asked Clint and his group

"Some jackass was there" Pietro bitterly said "He was waiting for us, acting all weepy when Cap wasn't there"

"That sure changed when Clint nearly cut off his scorpion tail" Amber said

"A Faunas?' Glynda murmured

"Is there anything we could do, Ozpin?" Wanda asked

Ozpin was silent, emotionless eyes on the steam rising out from the mug in his hand.

Clint's expression was furrowed into one of deep contemplation.

Without looking to Oz, Clint asked him one question that threw them all for a loop.

"Is it possible to give or maybe even unlock Steve's aura?" Clint asked the headmaster "Could that maybe cure him of what's happening to him"

No one had an answer to that but Glynda stood up from her seat and went over to Steve.

"Glynda" Oz said warily but she ignored him.

Placing her hands over his heart and forehead, Glynda closed her eyes and concentrated.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality" Glynda recited "Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee"

Her entire being glowed in her attempt at either unlocking Steve Aura or in some way bestowing it upon him.

Yet nothing happen.

Gritting her teeth, Glynda recited the saying once more only to get the same result.

"It's not working" Wanda said worriedly

"Maybe you're not saying it right" Scott said

"Or maybe it may not work" Sam said, a bit nervous "We're not from this universe, remember? So maybe…maybe the laws of this universe don't apply to us like it does to those who are from here"

"Or maybe" Ozpin now had a determined glint in his eyes "Maybe we could force it upon him"

"Pardon?" Clint said "That doesn't exactly sound like a plan or something I'd see you guys do"

"But it's the only method we now have" Ozpin said, now determined to see this through "And I will not be taking any chances. Qrow"

The huntsmen looked up from the chair he was slumped in.

"I need all three of us for this" Ozpin said "Right now, unlocking Steve's aura may be the only way for us to purge him of this sickness that Plagues Rogers right now"

"You sure about this Oz?"

"Right now, it's the only solution I could think of" Oz said "And I'd rather not waste any more time if Steve's life is on the line. Amber, I would like your assistance in this as well"

Seeing that Oz was right, the Avengers backed while the four aura users gathered around Steve and had their hands hovering over Caps body.

"We must say this all together" Oz instructed the others who nodded and concentrated their aura

They all recited as one, channeling everything into this one attempt.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee"

What followed was an explosion of light that sent everyone flying back and blinding them for the moment.

Steve's eyes shot open and he screamed out in pain, his entire body spazzing out uncontrollably.

The black veins then glowed a bright white, slowly evaporating off of his skin as aura was jutting around Rogers.

He clutched his head, thrashing around violently with his eyes glowing a brilliant white light.

"STEVE/CAP" Several of the Avengers and Aura users screamed out

And like that, it was over.

Steve was limp once more, lying in his bed unmoving.

The room was silent, with all eyes on Captain America, waiting for something to happen.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Pietro asked Ozpin who could only stare dumbly at what just transpired

"In all honesty" Oz said "I've never seen _anything_ like that in this or any other life time"

"So then what do we do now?" Sam asked

"Honestly?" Oz said, now looking tired "I do not know"

"We'll wait then" Glynda said to everyone "We'll wait and see what happens"

"But what will happen?" Clint asked "Something Good? Or Something Bad?"

"Well, like Goodwitch said" Qrow stated "Wait and see"

 **Hoo boy, what a wild ride this one was huh?**

 **Man oh man, soon infinity war comes out and I'll be seeing it a few hundred times and all OOOOOH I just CANNOT WAIT**.

 **And to make sure that ya'll don't forget**

Up in the sky, a meteor shaped object was descending on down towards the city of Manhattan.

"The entire time I knew him, he only had one goal" Gamora of the guardians of the galaxy spoke

At Avengers tower, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov and James Rhodey all stared up into the sky.

"To wipe out half the universe"

Down on the streets, a blind lawyer twitched his head, before looking up. His friends stopped to see why he was looking up.

The reflection of the flaming object was seen on the window of the New York Sanctum.

"If he gets all the infinity stones" Gamora held up her hand "He could do it with the snap of his fingers *SNAP*, just like that"

Tony looked on only in dread "Tell me his name again"

"Thanos"

Salem stared up at Thanos as he removed his helm

Peter slipped on his mask while Jaune grinned, finally able to use his newest toy.

Spider-man swung into action with Jaune right behind him on a hover board.

"We've got one advantage" Tony stated

The ship of Thanos began to depart from New York with Iron Man hot on his trail.

"He's coming to us"

His thrusters morphed together into a singular rocket boost, catching up to the circular ship.

Doctor strange looked back wearily to Glynda and Ozpin before activating the Eye of Agamoto.

"We have what Thanos wants"

Wanda looked back down onto Vision who was breathing heavily.

"So that's what we use"

The Avengers arrive in Wakanda with T'challa personally greeting Steve and Natasha.

Behind them were a contingent of the Avengers with several new faces from Remnant.

"Let's talk about this plan of yours" Peter Quill conversed with Tony with Drax, Peter, Jaune and Ruby looking on in amusement "I think it's good, except it sucks"

The trio of young teens exchanged bemused glances at one another.

"So let me do the plan and that way, it might be really good" Star-lord said confidently

"Wow" Was Tony's response

Down on Earth, the armies of Wakanda flew out from the city into the fields to take on the forces of Thanos with Qrow, Falcon and War Machine flying overhead.

In Remnant, Ozpin and Glynda marshalled their own forces with Hawkeye, Amber and Pietro.

T'challa and Steve looked on in grim determination at the coming battle.

"The end is near" Thanos said

Rocket, Groot, Valkyrie and Nora stood along with Thor who shot up his hand, commanding the lightning to explode around him

"When I'm done" Thanos said slowly "Half of humanity will still exist"

Thanos gripped Thor's head in an attempt to crush it before his Black Order with Proxima Midnight holding her weapon up at Loki's head.

The Mad Titan simply crushed the Tesseract to get to the space stone.

All the while, Winter Soldier loaded his rifle, Qrow brought out his scythe, Steve readied his new shield and T'challa brought out his claws.

In front of Beacon Academy, Ozpin allowed his power to explode at its full might

Black panthers helmet formed around T'challa. The armies of Wakanda and the armies of Beacon roared out as they charged forward towards their enemies of outlanders and Grimm.

Yang was blown back by Cinder, quickly caught by Blake and Weiss with the trio attacking again.

"Perfectly balanced" Thanos said expectantly "As all things should be"

Doctor Strange created platforms on multiple ends allow Jaune, Star Lord and Drax to jump across the field, avoiding the beams being fired at them.

Star Lord was in the air, firing his gun repeatedly while Jaune created an Aura shield to protect him, Ruby, Mantis and Spidey from Thanos's fist.

Amber and Wanda charged up there power and fired with everything they had.

Doctor Strange yelled in complete agony at his torment with Ebony maw only holding up a mocking 'Shh'.

In Wakanda, the fields were a warzone with the outlanders overwhelming the hulkbuster while War Machine, Falcon and Winter(riding atop a glyph platform) flew overhead to fire down upon the outlanders with the rest of Wakanda.

"I hope they remember you" Thanos said in a respectful tone toward a thoroughly beaten down Tony Stark

Thanos brought his hand down only for it to be caught by Captain America who was struggling with all his might and power to hold back Thanos. The giant titan grit his teeth in frustration and anger while Cap roared back defiantly.

 _Scene cut_

"Oh, I'm Peter by the way" Peter said, greeting Stephen Strange

"Ruby Rose" The young Huntress said cheerfully

"Jaune Arc"

"Doctor Strange" The sorcerer said in turn

"Oh" Peter blinked "We're using our made-up names. Then in that case, I'm Spider-man"

Strange only shook his head in amusement.

 _Scene cut_

Spider-man flung Jaune forward with Ruby being a blur of red petals as the trio weaved and jumped in between the floating debris all the while dodging the meteors flying in behind them

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	15. Chapter 15

**WOW, JUST WOW, those review responses to my hiatus notice on all three of my stories are fucking amazing. Just seeing those who understand why and how and the amount of PM's that I got in the span of 12 hours was fucking amazing and crazy. You guys… man you guys are sometimes too much. I love that about all of you and INFINITY WAR, HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT HAPPENED**

 **THIS IS HANDS DOWN ONE OF THE GREATEST FILMS…NO EVENTS I HAVE EVER WITNESSED. THE ENTIRE THEATER WAS SILENT WHEN IT ENDED. DEAD TOTAL SHOCKED SILENCE. WOW MARVEL DID IT AGAIN AND THIS TIME THEY DID IT IN A SNAP. GO SEE THIS MOVIE RIGHT NOW. GO NOW**

 **Ok, so I had a complete blast last chapter with brining in Crossbones, which Spartan-626 had managed to guess right off the bat and I hope you all enjoyed the fight because I wanted to make it as raw and intense as possible and I loved it.**

 **So yeah, Steve Rogers now has Aura and his semblance has already been decided thanks in no small part to BulletStormX. And by that I mean, the entire idea of Steve's semblance goes to him. He essentially helped me cement a key plot element in the future that many of you are gonna be shocked to see. He along with Jebest have helped me out extensively with most of my stories and I just have to always give my shout out to those two now. Spartan-626, thunderstruck, Jebest, BulletStormX, Bioshocker. These guys have played a large role in shaping my stories, especially the current three I am working on so hats off to them forever more.**

 **And one more thing. See, as you can tell, this story will be building up to Infinity War and a reviewer said that I should put it out there, is there anyone willing to make a poster for this crossover? Specifically one similar to the poster of Infinity War which is basically a variant of the original infinity gauntlet cover with Thanos in the middle and all the other heroes surrounding him. So just putting that out there.**

 **Alright, done preaching and praising so now let's get on with the story**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 15: Awakening and the moving pieces

When one would awaken from slumber, many would usually have a moment too take in their surroundings to gauge as to where they are.

Some always wake up to their bedrooms, others to familiar spots or a place completely unknown to them.

Yet Steve found himself floating with an endless black void.

Blearily, Steve's eyes opened to see the eternal darkness surrounding him for as far as the eye could see.

The confusion on his face was clear and present, trying to make heads or tails as to just where he was and how did he get here.

Cap found himself flailing a bit from the feeling of utter weightlessness as he attempted to right himself up in the air.

'The hell is going on?' Steve thought to himself, looking around as if hoping to find an answer 'Where am I?'

"Hello?" Steve called out into the emptiness, feeling a bit dumb in doing so since he got no response.

"Hello" He said once more, raising his voice a bit.

Again, nothing.

Slumping a bit, Steve too the time to study the environment around him, using his enhanced sight to see if he could find anything in this void.

Suddenly, he felt an unusual surge of energy within him followed by a small dot of light appearing right in front of him.

Staring at it, the light began to glow in a more radiant manner where the light seemingly grew in size.

Yet Steve did not look away as the light grew larger and larger. Soon enough, he felt his eyes closing, allowing the light to encompass his entire being filling him with a sense of newfound strength.

And then his eyes opened up to a wave of exhaustion.

Grunting, Steve powered through his tiredness. He sat up to sound of his bones snapping all around his body as his muscles stretched out.

Groaning from the feelings his body was giving off, Steve flexed every part of him to regain a semblance of feeling. Slowly, he positioned himself on the edge of the bed and stood up with the accompanying sounds of his legs telling him to sit back down.

"I think it's clear to see and hear that it's better that you remain in bed Steve" a feminine voice said from behind.

Turning around, Cap saw Glynda Goodwitch seated in a seat right next to his bed on the other side casually reading a book.

"Glynda?" Steve croaked out, slightly coughing "What happened? Where are we? Where's Rumlow?"

"He is currently the last thing that should be on your mind" Glynda stated, flipping over to the next "What should be on your mind should be on your recovery. As to where we are, it should be obvious to you that we are back in Beacon within the medical wing"

"How long have I been out?" Steve asked, wincing slightly as he rotated his shoulders. There were pops and cracks that went with each movement. Soon enough though, relief began flowing through his body.

"A week" Glynda answered calmly

"A week?!" Steve repeated incredulously "What the hell happened?!"

Steve saw a shift in Glynda's expression and posture. One of concern and tiredness.

"During our battle with Crossbones, do you recall the last few moments of the fight?" Glynda inquired

Rogers tilted his head down with his expression scrunched up in concentration. Suddenly he winced, feeling a phantom like pain glide over his shoulder. Since he was in a hospital shirt which was loose and baggy to begin with, Steve pulled on his collar from the right and with his other hand brushed over a nasty feeling scare with some branches around it.

"Rumlow's knife" Steve murmured, hand now resting on the scar "What was that? There was something with that knife of his"

"Indeed there was" Glynda stood up, pulling out her scroll

She brought out several files with one being an image of a shirtless Steve Rogers clearly showing the immense pain he was enduring. Steve's eyes widened at the sight of the black veins that were spreading across his body, pulsating a sickly type of color that clearly shows that it was trying to gain dominance over his very being.

"What is this?" Steve asked

"It involved the Grimm" Glynda said 'grimly' "With what happened afterwards upon expunging the invading force from your body, a black liquid seeped out from your mouth"

Glynda shuddered at the memory

"Ozpin quickly gathered the substance and found a Grimm parasite within the liquid" Glynda said "It appears that it was the reason for your affliction and we had to unlock your aura in order to rid you of the parasite"

Steve stared blankly at the scroll pad in his hands, his mind taking a moment to register what Glynda just said.

"Pardon?" Steve said "Unlock my aura? You guys unlocked my aura? I have Aura? Is that even possible?"

"Apparently you do and it was quite the spectacle" Glynda stated

"Spectacle?"

"Your Aura quite literally exploded out of you and had your eyes and mouth glowing" Glynda said "Ozpin has stated that he had never seen anything like that before. In all his lifetimes"

"So I could use Aura now" Steve murmured, looking down at his hands

"Indeed" Glynda nodded "As do Clint and Sam"

"What?" Steve looked up to her in slight disbelief "What happened to them? How did they get their Aura's unlocked?"

"It was done so after strenuous convincing from your friends and a bit by Ozpin" Glynda answered "With what just occurred and with the way this world is, they managed to convince your friends without powers to have their auras unlocked and now you are a more prepared for this world then you were before"

"Huh" Was Steve's response

"That's it" Glynda said with a slight chuckle "That's what comes to mind when you receive genuine superpowers. I would have expected something more out of you"

"Well this wouldn't be the first time I got myself a power up" Steve said whimsically "And in our line of work…"

"Say no more" Glynda cut him off, with a knowing expression

"So now what?" Steve asked, face scrunched up in concentration

"Now" Glynda sighed to herself "We'll start by seeing just what you're capable of with you Aura as we will with Clint and Sam"

"Jeez" Steve rubbed his chin "It'll be like boot camp all over again"

"I'm confident that you'll be able to handle it" Glynda said when her face fell into a frown

Confused by the shift in her mood, Steve followed her eyes to the spot where the knife was embedded into his shoulder.

"I know this is a rather ridiculous request Steve" Glynda spoke softly "But, is it possible that you can make an attempt in toning down your gallivanting heroics? Just for a bit?"

Steve stared at the Huntress professor, snorting good naturedly a moment later.

"I'll try keeping it to a bare minimum of at least once a week" Steve said with a smile

"A month" Glynda shot back playfully making Steve laugh

"Well, I guess it would be rather pointless of keeping you here" Glynda said "I know how you soldiers are sometimes with your pride"

"Actually, I think I will be getting back to bed" Steve said with no shame "Cause I'm starting to lose feelings in my legs and I'm getting that weird electric sensation up and down them both"

"Ah" Glynda nodded her head in understanding "That is something many find irritating"

"So I'm just gonna lay back down…" Steve did just that "And rest a little longer"

"You do that" Glynda said, pleased with Steve's choice "I shall see you later than Steve"

"You to Glynda" Steve said "And thank you"

Glynda tilted her head "For what?"

Steve shrugged "For sticking by side and…for saving my life"

An odd silence befell the two with Glynda having her mouth slightly agape.

The professor felt heat rising up to her cheeks momentarily, coughing into her hand to regain some composure.

"It was only natural Steve" Glynda replied, feeling that wasn't the best that she could say "I can't have a friend dying on me like that after taking a knife for me. No sir"

Steve only smiled in appreciation at Glynda's response, watching her walk out of the room.

He suddenly winced, feeling an unusual burning sensation sprout from his chest.

His eyes widened momentarily when he held up his hand to see wisps of light seemingly flicker off from the tip of his fingers like embers from a flame.

As quickly as the wisps appeared did they vanish, leaving a thoroughly befuddled and slightly stunned Avenger.

'Aura?' Steve thought to himself 'Was that my aura?'

If it was it must have been something different cause he recalls never seeing aura do something like that in the time he spent learning about its capabilities.

He was then hit with another wave of exhaustion as soon as the burning feeling in his chest died down. Steve barely managed to maneuver his head to collapse back onto his pillow, eyes in a daze and energy leaving him.

Steve shut his eyes and fell back asleep, unaware of the momentary whitish blue glow that radiated off of his body which subsided a literal second later.

 _Scene cut_

Clint stared at his hand which held his bow, face masked in concentration.

Closing his eyes, Clint willed himself to recall the feeling he had experienced upon Ambers attempt of unlocking his aura.

She had used up quite a bit of her own as she had slumped over into a chair to rest.

Grunting at not being able to call upon his recently received Aura, Clint opted for another approach.

Pulling out a small combat knife, he made sure to give himself a small cut. Just enough to draw blood and test out if his Aura would be able to heal him.

Sure enough, several moments later the cut sealed itself up and disappeared.

His aura was purplish silver hue. How quant.

Flexing his hand a bit, that little display of his aura gave him a feel for his newfound powers and memorized the feeling as best as he could.

Concentration of a task was easily one of Clint's strongest suites but this was a bit more different than his usual shtick which was to put it simply, draw, nok, aim and shoot. Now in hindsight, this task would seem simple and easy to do.

But Clint was the greatest marksman on the planet where he came from. Being nothing less than the top is the only thing that is satisfactory for the Avenger.

So here he was now, at square one with powers that he barely understands in a world filled with…

*SLAP*

Clint's hand found itself emphatically resting over his eyes and forehead as a sign of him recognizing his own stupidity.

He was literally in an academy filled with students and teachers who are here to learn and harness the powers that their Auras grant them. How in the hell did he forget about that?

Probably had something to do with Steve's condition.

Regardless, he now knew what he had to do.

He just needed to find someone to teach him which for some reason was unavailable in a school literally filled to the brim with them.

Sighing, Clint left the training area that was used for himself and the Avengers for sparring sessions and began walking towards the more larger training area which was used for Glynda's classes at times.

As he entered, there was a brief explosion followed by Sam Wilson landing at his feet on his back.

"Ow" Sam murmured, opening his eyes to see the confused face of Clint staring down at him

"Sup Clint" Sam said with a grunt, achingly getting back to his feet.

"Sam" Clint said slowly "So what did I miss?"

"Hey Clint" Said a familiar voice

Clint looked up to see the Maximoffs and Amber standing there with amused expressions on their faces at the state of Sam right now.

"Sam came to me and asked for help in getting the hang of his Aura" Amber said "These two, and by two I mean Pietro, came to watch him fail miserably"

"And so far it's been well worth it" Pietro said smugly getting a withering stare from the para-rescue veteran.

"Well I guess you could add me to your little training session" Clint stated "Since you now have three people to help out in getting the hang of these new powers"

"Um" Amber was a bit nervous "I'm not sure I know how to handle 3 at once"

"Knowing Cap, you probably won't have to" Sam said knowingly

"How come?" Wanda asked

Sam only shrugged

"He has a thing for blonds" Sam remarked earning odd looks from everyone until Clint and Pietro caught on

"Oh" Pietro said with a teasing glint in his eyes "Does he now?"

"Pietro" Wanda said, rolling her eyes "You will not say or do anything to Cap"

"Probably won't have to" Pietro said smugly, shooting a grin towards Falcon who held the same expression making Wanda groan in annoyance at their behavior

"But we have a lot of work to do" Amber said anxiously "Now with you three, we're gonna have to train extra hard. And then there's the coming semester with new students and also the fact that we have to find the other maidens and…"

"Whoa, Whoa Whoa…" Clint interrupted, somewhat thrown off by Ambers tangent "Whoa…easy there Amber, taking a minute"

Amber inhaled deeply before letting out all the air.

"One step at a time" Clint said patiently "This isn't the first hurdle we've faced"

"And it ain't gonna be the last" Sam said "So when the time comes we'll be ready"

"Ready for what?"

"Whatever comes next"

 _Scene Cut_

 _The next day_

Ozpin was busy sifting through the many files of applicants for the coming semester of beacon.

These next year was filled to brim with promising young prospects such as Qrow Branwens very own Niece Yang Xiao-Long and Winter's younger sister Weiss.

There was also young four time Mistral champion Pyrrha Nikos who has also entered her application as well as what Oz would best describe as an oddball couple to say the least. Then came some of the more interesting applicants.

One Blake Belladonna, daughter of Ghira Belladonna who was the former leader of the White Fang before it's radical turn into more extreme methods. She was still a member of the White Fang but she had sent in an application and it was easy to see what she was trying to do here.

It didn't take a mind reader like Wanda to figure out young Blake's intentions. She wished to leave the White Fang and her best bet for safety was here over her own home on Menagerie. And perhaps, do more than just hide. Though he would be cautious and keep an eye on the young soon to be Huntress in Training, Oz is more than willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

But this next one truly intrigued Ozpin.

Jaune Arc, son of the Huntsmen Joseph Arc and a member of Arc family which has produced a number of extraordinary Huntsmen and Huntresses. He knew that the three eldest sisters of the Arcs were active right now and it appears the Jaune wished to do the same.

And yet…

"Forged documents" Ozpin mused

It was quite surprising for Ozpin to admit this to himself that he has never in his many reincarnations encountered an applicant with forged documents. Which is strange all things considered but still, a new one nonetheless.

Why in the world would somebody go through the trouble of such an endeavor of forging their documents to enter an academy like Beacon.

Ozpin found himself deeply intrigued by this young man. He went through a great deal of trouble to make these documents as convincing as possible so there was clearly some type of mind behind that lad.

Just as he was about to make a decision, Steve Rogers had entered his office.

"Ah Steve" Ozpin greeted "So glad that you're back on your feet already. You gave us all quite the fright after your encounter with Rumlow"

"I promised Glynda I'd attempt to keep my 'heroics' down to a bare minimum" Steve jested

Oz chuckled at that statement, greatly amused by the concern Glynda has displayed towards Rogers for the past week.

"What can I do for you Steve?" Ozpin asked, setting down his scroll

"Just what you can tell me about my 'condition' if I could call it that" Steve said, taking up one of the two seats Ozpin had to spare at the moment "Glynda told me that the reaction I had gotten when you all unlocked my aura was unlike anything you had ever seen"

"Indeed it is" Oz nodded, drinking his coffee "That level of aura that you had displayed upon its awakening was extremely potent and strong. I don't think even the maidens had something like that kind of power when they first came into being. Though it does concern of its nature"

Ozpin's expression morphed into one of slight weariness

"A new type of power neither of us know the extent or even understand" Oz said "Only that it is your aura and it is very powerful"

"Well that puts a lot of my worries at ease" Steve said wryly with Ozpin chuckling at Steve's disposition

"I'm confident in your capabilities of figuring it out" Ozpin said getting a half-lidded eye stare from Steve

"So" Steve said with a sigh "I hope I didn't intrude on anything important"

"Beacon applications" Ozpin said simply "As the usual ordeal comes upon every year and semester"

"Can't say I understand what that's like" Steve admitted "Though I probably will be having a taste of it sooner than later"

"Yes" Ozpin said slowly, looking down at his most recent applicant "A taste…Tell me Steve, what would you say to these new students coming in to Beacon and old on what it means to be a Huntsmen?"

"Pardon?" Steve asked in confusion

"What would you look for in a student is what I'm trying to ask here" Ozpin clarified "What would you try to see in a young teenager stepping into the role of the future guardians of Remnant?"

Steve was a bit startled by such a question, his face turning into one of deep thought and contemplation.

Crossing his arms and resting them on the desk, Steve remained silent for a good few moments while staring at the scrolls Ozpin had laid out on his desk.

"I guess…" Steve said slowly "I'd ask them why they are here. Why they want to do this, to be a Huntsmen and Huntress. And knowing people and especially teenagers, all their answers will be different"

Ozpin gazed at the super soldier with satisfaction, an idea already in his head.

"Then I'd like for you to give this applicant a look over" Ozpin said, holding out the scroll in his hand for Steve to take

Confused slightly, Steve took the scroll out of Ozpins hand and began reading over the application.

 _Scene cut_

Brock Rumlow didn't even bat an eye at the young lady with green hair who was stitching up a gash that had yet to heal properly. His battle with Captain America had drained him a great deal and even with his aura, some injuries would take much longer to heal.

This new injury included.

Then again with the advent of his pain receptors being scorched, pain was an old feeling that he had not endured for a long time up until the final few moments of his original life to his most recent clash with Rogers.

So now he was here, in this small hut in the middle of a forest that he was told to go to after his endeavor to find and kill Steve Rogers.

"So you took on the leader of the Avengers huh?" The silver haired boy said with interest "How did you take it then?"

Rumlow did not respond, instead remaining silent and letting Emerald finish up her treatment of his injury.

Mercury of course was not deterred in the slightest.

"I mean, I had heard that the Avengers are tough customers but the way you ended up…" Mercury shrugged "Guess not all of us are cut out for quick hit jobs"

Rumlow simply stood up and began placing his gear back on.

In the corner of the room sat Cinder who eyed the former HYDRA agent with great interest and distrust. The queen Salem had informed her of their newest ally but all she said was that he was a dangerous individual and one not to be trifled with.

Yet, Mercury being the instigator that he was couldn't help himself in his attempt at riling up this newcomer. The young man wanted to gauge what was so special about this guy.

He had apparently got toe to toe with Steve Rogers but he was still forced to retreat.

So maybe this guy wasn't all cut out as he was supposed to be.

Of course as Mercury opened his mouth to speak once more, he found himself wheezing and unable to breath properly.

Crossbones had his hand tight gripped around his throat, his eyes looking murderous.

"I'd learn to keep your mouth shut when necessary boy" Brock said with deadly seriousness, tightening his hold on Mercury's neck.

Emerald's eyes widened with fright, jumping up to reach for her weapons when she froze at the feeling of a gun pressed to her temple.

"You move and I'll rip out his throat"

"Enough" Cinder said aloud, standing up out of her seat "Mercury, stop instigating the man. I'd rather you keep yourself intact for our future plans"

Knowing now that they wouldn't do anything in response, Brock lowered his gun and released Mercury's throat.

"What will you do now?" Cinder asked the Mercenary from another universe

"Return to your head honchos base" Rumlow answered, placing on his helm "Got a lot more learning to do since my aura and semblance aren't up to snuff"

"So you will not be aiding us in our mission?" Emerald asked in annoyance "We just helped patch you up"

"Cause your boss told you to do so" Rumlow shot back unfazed by her attitude "Your shit is yours, not my problem"

"You owe her your allegiance" Cinder said sharply

"A few favors at most" Rumlow said "Done working for a stupid hierarchy, when the times comes for me to go it alone, I'll do just that"

"She brought you back to life" Cinder started showing signs of great anger towards this man's uncaring behavior at the mention of Salem

"Cause that dumb bitch needed a new pawn to do her dirty work for her cause apparently she hasn't been able to get the job done herself" Rumlow stated, cocking both fists to check over his gauntlets which were working fine.

"How dare you" Cinder was now furious at such words

"Yeah yeah" Without even waiting for another response, Rumlow already walked out the door.

"Are we really gonna be working with that asshole?" Mercury asked Cinder bitingly "That son of a bitch is the last guy we need on our side"

"We must put up with him unfortunately" Cinder said with gritted teeth "The queen Salem has recruited him and apparently resurrected him from the dead. The loyalty is tedious at best"

"I don't like him" Emerald declared

"Really?" Mercury said with sarcastic shock "You don't like him. Stop the fucking presses"

"Enough" Cinder said, slightly impatiently "We have enough to deal with in the adjustment of our plans. It is time we confront the White Fang. The Cleansers have already been brought in to the fold and one of our final pieces before commencing our long term plans"

"How will we get them to come around?" Emerald inquired

"I had hoped that I could have utilized the powers of the fall maiden" Cinder said with annoyance "Sadly, due to her being taken in by those Avenging fools I had to resort to other means"

Cinder's raised her left arm and it morphed into a pitch black clawed appendage identical to the Grimm.

"A parting gift from the lady Salem" Cinder explained "More convincing if anything"

"Can't argue that" Mercury nodded

"Then we've wasted enough time being here, dealing with that madman" Cinder said "It is time to go"

 _Scene Cut_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A young princess was busy clacking away at her keyboard, face laced with complete concentration.

Grunting momentarily at the red blinking light of failure, she remained undeterred in her search.

"Shuri" Said an older male accented voice "How goes your search?"

"For once I must say brother, I am hitting multiple dead ends" The young princess of Wakanda admitted in great frustration "I do not know where your guests vanished to and am finding little head way as to the cause of their disappearances other than the unusual energy spike we had discovered weeks earlier"

T'challa, The Black Panther and King of Wakanda frowned with displeasure at the news. Ever since Steve Rogers and his factions of Avengers seemingly disappeared from Wakanda's lands, he had made it a goal in setting aside time in seeking them out as to where they could have gone.

In the world, nay the universe that they resided in, the loss of not one but Six Avengers was truly a staggering loss. One not so easily remedied.

The Wakandan Monarch was well aware of the barely manageable faction of Avengers that Tony Stark currently had with War Machine and Vision and he knew that was not nearly enough.

There was of course that Spider-man fellow that he had fought alongside of in the clash at Leipzig. Yet it seemed as though he was confined to New York.

Then there was also Natasha Romanoff AKA the Black Widow who was active on her own one he intended to track down and inform of the situation that has transpired with Rogers.

Over the past few weeks, T'challa had inadvertently taken up the same cautionary role that Tony Stark had instilled in himself though not to the degree that the billionaire possessed. Having to deal with a megalomaniacal cousin your own father inadvertently created does that to you. Since then he has been busy in looking over the entire world of uniquely enhanced individuals.

And he has found a strong concentration of them in Manhattan New York in particular as well as sightings of other individuals with powers and capabilities clearly beyond that of a regular human.

Then there was the mental case here in Wakanda that Shuri was personally overseeing.

"And what of the White Wolf?" T'challa asks

Shuri found herself straightening up slightly at the mention of her rehabilitation project as she likes to call it sometimes.

"It is coming along very well" Shuri said in an unusual tone that her brother could not quite place "With what I have learned, Sergeant Barnes's mental programming from HYDRA revolves around trigger words. I am creating an algorithm to specifically target the programming of HYDRA's words and wiping them from his mind while keep the rest of his mentality and character intact"

"Good to hear" T'challa said, pleased to know one aspect of his thought process was shedding more positive news

"But there is something I wish to add on from our previous conversation on Captain Rogers and his friends disappearing" Shuri said

"Oh?"

"Ever since that day, on occasion, my sensors pick up unusual energy outputs of a similar nature to that of what we were tracking from before" Shuri explained "Though there is something that concerns me"

"What is it?" T'challa asked

"The energy" Shuri scrunched up her brows in slight befuddlement "The signature is hard to pinpoint. It is as if it is a blend of multiple radiations that I just cannot pinpoint. Perhaps something involving the mystical arts"

"The mystic arts you say?" T'challa stroked his chin with interest

Though Wakanda was the most technologically advanced nation on the planet, the practice and arts of magic was not a forgotten skill.

After all, communing with the dead kings of Wakanda was not something science could so easily explain.

However it is also not that difficult in admitting that magic has lost some of its luster since Wakanda has made leaps and bounds in its tech department.

Regardless of these thoughts however, it would have to be saved for another day.

After his battle with his long lost cousin Killmonger, the brief Wakandan Civil War on top of coming out to the world of who and what they really are, T'challa has much on his plate right now as it is.

The first of which being his upcoming meeting with the UN, with the assistance of his confidant and now friend, Everett Ross.

"Keep up the good work Shuri" T'challa said, placing a brotherly hand on her shoulder as a sign of support which Shuri returned with smile.

T'challa departed leaving his sister to her work.

 _Scene Cut_

The last few weeks have been tiresome but rewarding all the same for the aged master.

Robed in a more comfortable garb as she sat upon her little mat, she observed her students with elegance and patience making sure to take not of every single one of their movements and execution of spells.

One in particular however stood out amongst the others.

Though he was hardened, stubborn non-believer from the start, after having his eyes "Opened" to the larger world the man has made leaps and bounds. He has long since surpassed several of the most proficient students within these halls and his progress is rather staggering at times.

Still, things have become much more interesting here at Kamar-Taj.

The new student seems to have a hidden joy in constantly annoying the librarian Wong and she herself at times finds it to be quite humorous.

She observed with rapt attention at her students utilized Eldritch magic in order to manifest physical constructs ranging from swords and axes to whips and little aerial vehicles from some of her more creative students.

The Ancient One nodded her head and the constructs all dispelled. She gave them all a simple appraising look of pride at their progress, something that elevated the spirits of all present. All but one.

Eyeing him, she saw that he was in a state of deep contemplation with his arms cross and a hand covering his jaw and lower lip.

"Stephen Strange" The Ancient One said aloud, gaining the attention of the man "May I ask what it is that you are so deeply contemplating on?"

Stephen only shook his head, waving her off.

"Just thinking on what book I should take out next" Strange said, walking away "Who know, a new way to make Wong laugh"

The Ancient One only shook her head with humor evident on her face at the antics Strange has shown.

"His time here has shown that he is cut out for the Mystic Arts" a deep, baritone voice said from her side "Though his attitude leaves much to be desired"

"Is that criticism I detect, Mordo?" The Ancient One said

"Self Reflection" Mordo admitted "I remember another young upstart with a cocky and focused, destructive drive"

"You think his path to be destructive?"

"Perhaps not destructive" Mordo rephrased "More along the lines of unfulfilling. To me there is nothing more disappointing then a path that leads to nothing"

"Very sage of you to say Mordo" The Ancient One stated

"I try"

She snorted at that, walking down the path that leads to the hall of Agamotto which housed the ancient Eye of Agamotto, the first Sorcerer Supreme.

Followed by Mordo, The Ancient One saw the three masters of the Sanctums from around the globe that protected Earth from inter-dimensional threats.

Drumm, Rama and Minoru all stood around the Eye of Agamotto, backs to their respective sanctums. Wong also stood amongst them, conjuring up a magical display of Earth.

"The Sanctums remain intact and untroubled, Ancient One" Master Drumm greeted

"Though there has been a number of occurrences" Sol Rama stated

"Occurrences?" Mordo inquired

Minoru pressed her index and middle fingers into the center palm of her other hand. She then flicked them off to the floating globe above with sparks following in her wake. The sparks floated upwards before dotting themselves around the world among several continents.

"There have been multiple types of flare-ups, if you could call them that, of some type of energy that's an odd mix of the mystic arts and something else that we can't quite discern" Minoru elaborated

"We had noticed that there was a kind of pattern to these flares and traced their location back to here" Rama pointed at Africa "It stemmed from the borders of Wakanda"

The Ancient One held a somewhat confused expression.

"Wakanda?" The Ancient One repeated to herself "That is a nation that has not been under the watch of the mystic arts in some time"

"There appears to be some kind of energy permeating throughout the country but as for what that could be, we cannot identify it yet either" Rama stated "It is leaning heavily towards the technological side"

"Is Wakanda not under the protection of the Panther Goddess Bast?" Drumm inquired

"Possibly" The Ancient One answered "Though like I said before, we have not had our eye on Wakanda for some time now"

"Then it is safe to say that we should resume?" Wong asked

"See what you can discover" The Ancient One instructed "I sense a great change coming upon the horizon and we must be ready for it"

The gathered masters agreed and thusly departed shortly thereafter.

 _Scene Cut_

 _Remnant_

Jaune Arc sat upon an empty bench, idly eating a sandwich while looking out for his two youngest sisters.

He smiled to himself as Jessica and Jane ran around in circles going down the slide only to quickly rush back up to go again.

At the top of the point Jane waved at her older brother happily who waved back with a grin as he watched her slide down once more before dashing off to the swing set with Jessica hot on her trail.

Jaune chortled to himself at their behavior and he leaned back to enjoy the relaxed atmosphere the playground was giving off.

"Hell of a feeling isn't it?" An adult voice said from beside him "I'd rather watch this any day of the week then constantly do my job sometimes"

Confused by who spoke, Jaune glanced over to the source of the voice.

It was a man who appeared to be in his late 20's, early 30's, wearing simple blue jeans and sneakers, a white shirt with light a jacket and cap.

Jaune was momentarily put off by the man sudden appearance but his face soon morphed into one of recognition and complete utter shock.

He'd seen that face before.

For the past few months, that face has become one of the most recognizable faces across Remnant.

Captain Steve Rogers, leader of the Avengers was standing right before him.

"Do you mind if I sit here, Jaune?" Steve asked politely and Jaune's response was his jaw dropping.

He knew who he was?! How?!

Right now that didn't matter as Steve seated himself beside the young Arc and relaxed back into the bench.

"You know, there's a few people I know of that would love to have nothing more than this kind of life" Steve said reminiscently "Just letting life take you on its flow, have those moments of tranquility without the looming sense of danger over your head"

Steve's eyes held a look of a wary warrior who has seen to many conflicts with no end in sight.

Jaune of course was still silently star struck at being right next to someone who has captured his attention and imagination like no one else has before.

"Um…" Jaune was trying to find his words "Hello"

Internally, Jaune felt like a complete idiot for saying that yet Captain Rogers laughed at his demeanor.

"A pleasure to meet you Jaune" Steve held out his hand "I'm Steve Rogers"

Jaune tentatively reached out and shook hands with Steve.

"Uh…" Once again Jaune was at a loss for words "Mister Rogers, um sir, I mean Captain I…."

"Easy there kid" Steve said calmly "Take a breather and relax. I'm just here to talk to you"

Following his advice, Caps words registered in Jaunes head.

"Wait, Talk?" Jaune asked "With me?"

"Yes, you are Jaune Arc, correct?" Steve said/inquired

"I mean, um, yeah" Jaune nodded "Yes I am he, I mean…yeah, I'm Jaune Arc"

Steve nodded his head at Jaune in return, pulling out a scroll.

"So tell me Jaune" Steve said conversationally "You've applied to Beacon Academy, am I correct to assume that, yes?"

Jaune blinked.

"Uh, yeah" Jaune confirmed "Yeah I sent in my applications a while back and waiting for a response"

Something then dawned in Jaunes mind.

"Wait a sec, how do you know about that?"

"Well I should know really" Steve said "I am going to be teaching there along with the other Avengers come the start of the new semester"

Jaune openly gaped at the news. Steve Rogers and the rest of the Avengers are gonna be teachers at Beacon?! That's insane.

"And since this will be my first time teaching, I wanted to get a feel for it and interview a few of the students who have applied to Beacon" Steve further elaborated "You were my first pick"

Jaune felt a heat of embarrassment and giddiness surge through his chest.

"M-Me?" Jaune stuttered "Why me?"

Cap instead of answering reached in to his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a scroll. On it was Jaune's application form into Beacon.

"Tell me something Jaune" Steve began, tone neutral "Where are you from really?"

Jaune stared blankly "Huh?"

"Where are you from Jaune?" Steve asked again, holding up his scroll for Jaune to see.

The young Arc squinted at the screen and after several seconds recognized it as his own application.

"It says here" Steve said "That you're from Mistral. Yet when I dived deeper I found out that wasn't the case at all. You and your family is based here in Vale and have lived here since before and after the Great War"

And just like that, a looming feeling of dread began to sprout from Jaunes gut. He felt the feeling creeping up his spine.

"I'm not one to beat around the bush here, Mister Arc so I'll say it straight" Steve spoke in complete seriousness "If you're gonna forge documents you better be sure that it's good enough to fool me next time"

That horrible gut feeling sped up to completely engulf Jaunes being as Steve put away his scroll, his face revealing nothing.

"When Ozpin told me about someone forging their way into Beacon, he had the dame thought as I did" Steve said "Who would go through so much effort and trouble to fake their way into one of the four most prestigious schools for training Huntsmen and Huntresses? It must have been really important if the person in question was willing to do such a thing"

"Am…" Jaune gulped "Am I in trouble?"

"That remains to be seen" Steve answered "I came here with this knowledge in hand and with one purpose. To find out why exactly. Why did you do this Jaune?"

The way Steve asked wasn't one of an accusatory tone.

No it was one of a man who wished to know out of pure curiosity and understanding.

"If I recall correctly, the Arc family has been known to produce exceptional Huntsmen and Huntresses for the past 80 plus years or so since the War" Steve said "But I do need to know this Jaune. If it had been anybody else, you may have gotten in severe trouble at worst or a plain rejection at least"

Jaune found himself slumping back more and more as Cap spoke.

"Which is why I wanted to know from you personally" Steve said, locking eyes with Jaune "Why did you do it? Why choose to go after this path above all others? Why choose the path that leads to loss and pain?"

Jaune found himself frozen, but not in a way of terror.

In a way of self evaluation.

"Was it for fame? Fortune? Upholding family tradition?" Steve listed down the possible answers, with small moments of time to allow Jaune to jump in at anytime

"I don't know" Jaune found himself saying that aloud "I wanna do this because I want to….because my family…because I have to…"

"You could be something else you know" Steve suggested "You don't need to be a Huntsmen to be a productive member to society"

Jaune felt a powerful emotion stirring within his heart at Steve's words. While that was not something his father or mother had said, the way he said it was all too familiar to him as he has heard many variations to that phrase a good time over.

"I have to do this" Jaune said resolutely, finding himself surprised by the sudden steel in his tone "I must do this, not for the fame but for myself, for my family as well"

"That seems a bit selfish" Steve noted

"I know it is" Jaune admitted with no shame "But that's not the real reason that I wanted to join. Not the reason why I lied to get in"

"Then what is the reason Jaune Arc?" Steve asked expectantly "Why did you lie when you applied for Beacon?"

Jaune paused, taking a moment to look over the park and adding a mental checkmark to himself upon seeing his two baby sisters were still on the swings safe and sound.

"I couldn't let myself let go of that dream" Jaune whispered but Steve still heard it "Ever since I was a kid, all I ever saw was my mother and fathers old collection of small news snippets of them helping out other people across Remnant during their time as Huntsmen and Huntresses. By the time I was born, my two oldest sisters were already training to become Huntresses and my third oldest sister was getting ready to enroll herself. That's what I wanted to be. I wanted to be a hero like them. To help others and keep them safe"

Jaune sighed, his face dejected "But I was never good enough"

Steve only listened intently, allowing Jaune to continue to talk.

"I was never anything like my sisters or my parents" Jaune said sadly, his eyes getting a bit glossy "I wasn't skilled or athletic or could handle a sword so easily. No I was just Jaune…the arc who could do nothing. And that stuck with me for years. Every night and day that's all I could think of and was reminded of"

"My family…I love them so much but I never truly belonged" Jaune said "But I wanted to and the more I saw it and the more I thought about it, I knew I had to. Because I said to myself it's not just about me at all. It's about what you had to be. There were men and women laying down their lives for the safety of others. If those people, my family included is putting their lives on the line for others, then I'll do the same cause that's nothing less then what I have to do, no less than them"

Steve was nothing short of shocked.

This…this was too much of a coincidence in hearing those words come from this young lad who was desperate in finding a place in this chaotic world.

And here he was, listening to the speech of Jaune Arcs motivation of becoming a Huntsmen.

Steve felt a tiny smile creeping up on his mouth, a great deal of satisfaction rising within him.

Standing up, Steve adjusted his hat and gave Jaune an approving look.

"Well then Jaune Arc" Steve said "I expect to see great achievements out from you"

Jaune gaped once more at the level of respect Steve was showing to him.

"I expect you to make good on your promise of doing nothing less than what is asked and needed" Steve said, hand held out again "Welcome to Beacon"

Jaune could do nothing but remain still, unable to comprehend what Steve Rogers just told him.

 **Shazam, gonna end it right here and we're are now in the beginning phases ladies and gentlemen.**

 **After 15 chapters of build up it Is TIME**

 **IT IS TIME FOR AVENGING REMNANT TO TRULY KICK OFF.**

 **My plans for the coming few chapters have been set, I have everything being prepared for and the long awaited meeting between Steve Rogers and Jaune Arc has happened, something I couldn't wait to do.**

 **A long time coming as multiple pieces are beginning their move into the grander scheme of things and soon….The Infinity War that consumes all.**

 **GOD I can't wait. Infinity War is fucking amazing. That's how you do a villain everybody. You make the mad bastard win in an instant.**

 **Wow, just wow. Really freaking giddy about the next one which I am writing right now and you guys are gonna fucking love the opener.**

 **That's all you need to know**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright things are only heating up now, we got our passing references of team JNPR and so much more and that meeting between Jaune and Steve is my favorite scene until I hit the pedal to the medal into overdrive to the point of sheer madness.**

 **To clarify, right now there was some confusion going on with me bringing up Panther and Strange.**

 **Just a reminder, this is taking place after Civil War with Panther, Strange and Spider-man's stories happening concurrently to this one right now. I've checked the wikia and Doctor Strange's journey ended around the start of 2017.**

 **So in total about 2 to 4 months….i think, but that's what I'm stating right now.**

 **Don't worry, everything will fall in line for the Infinity War Arc which will be a total madhouse of an arc considering the dumpster load of extra characters and content I have added when making this crossover**

 **And no Fanifc writer 117, it's never too soon. We're on the internet in case you have forgotten.**

 **But regardless, we're entering RWBY volume 1 territory here and now so it is time we blast off at the speed of light.**

 **And by that I mean as often as I could update, yay me(He said sarcastically)**

 **Rate Read and Review and As Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 16: What a Colorful Neighborhood

Violent winds buffeted the young man as he pulled himself up the line that was attached to the currently cloaked plane.

He grunted with great exertion as he crawled closer to the air sealed wingsuit that was covering the bottom portion of the plane.

Positioning himself carefully, he began kicking at the dome managing to slightly jar it from its placing.

Gritting his teeth, with another kick, the wing suit moved to reveal a small opening allowing for wind to get sucked in.

Less than a few seconds later, a spinning turbine popped out and once more Adrian Toomes AKA the Vulture took to the skies again.

"Just a typical homecoming" Peter Parker AKA Spider-man said to himself "On the outside of an invisible Jet, fighting my girlfriends dad"

With his back to the side door of the plane, Spidey ducked down in time to dodge the decapitating wings of Toomes who was now flying the plane. During one of his flyby's, a small sack ripped off from his wings, flying right at Peter.

Instinctively, Spider-man shot out his hand and caught the bag. Momentarily confused by the bag, his eyes widened in horror as a tingling sensation in the back of his head screamed at him to move his ass now.

Jumping back in time to dodge the razor sharp wings that slammed themselves into the top of the plane. The reflective camouflage tech flickered repeatedly at the now extensively extensive damage that was being caused by Vulture.

The fight continued to escalate until the damage that the plane had sustained was too much. It began descending down to the ground, right above Brooklyn's Coney Island.

"Oh god" Peter's lenses and eyes widened.

Firing a web at one of the wings of the plane, Peter pulled at it with all his might.

"Please turn please turn" Spidey begged, feeling the plane shift its slant into a more vertical dive, managing to pass by the apartment buildings without crashing into any of them.

The line then snapped with the plane leveling itself out as Peter clung on for dear life, awaiting the crash.

After toppling down the red tower in its descent, the plane crashed on the beach with the vehicle tearing apart into rubble.

In the middle of the wreckage and fire a battered web head lay in exhaustion.

His entire body screamed in protest to just not move. Peter felt his ears ringing, partially deaf. Moving to remove his now crooked mask, he let out a gasp and cough with his ears still partially deaf.

Sitting up, Peter looked around the area to see the entire plane was wrecked but most of the crates of Stark and Avengers Tech remained intact save for the arc reactor box which had spilled out a few pieces.

He managed to get himself back to his feet, the high pitch still there.

Peter looked forward into a pile of metal with smoke rising up from the fires when suddenly the Vulture in his damaged wingsuit flew through the smoke.

He knocked Peter aside before crashing down himself into remnants of the plane.

Spidey's body screamed in pain as he was back on his feet with Vulture doing the same.

"Hey Pedro" Toomes said menacingly

Peter gulped as Vulture flew at him. He rolled beneath the larger opponent and fired a web at him but that did little in stopping Vulture from flying down and stomping his foot onto Peter's chest. His foot harness claws clamped down onto Peters shoulders and he cried out in pain as Toomes began to wail on him with punch after punch.

Peter blocked the punch forcing Toomes to ascend up into the air and continue their brawl until the younger opponent fell to the ground. Toomes capitalized on this by flying down, grabbing Parker with his foot claws and slammed him down repeatedly.

He could only roll over in pain before one of Vultures wings picked him up by the hood, dangling before Adrian.

However, Adrian's attention wasn't on Peter.

Looking past him, he saw the broken crate of exposed arc reactors.

"Bingo" Adrian said to himself, tossing aside Peter

He flew to the crate with his wingsuit showing clear signs of greater damage as it violently jerked around. Landing atop the crate, Toomes prepared to make his escape.

It was at this moment that Peter rolled around and saw Adrian ready to fly once more when a frightening realization appeared on his face.

"Your wingsuit" Peter whispered, shouting next "You wingsuits gonna explode!"

Toomes didn't hear him forcing Peter to shakily raise his hand to fire another web line at him. Snagging onto the crate, Peter pulled with all his might.

Vulture rounded about to face him.

"Time to go home Pete" Toomes said simply

"I'm trying to save you!" Peter yelled back, tugging on his line

Vulture just slashed the webbing away and flew higher into the air with the wingsuit begin to spark and spasm now.

Peter attempted to fire another line only to learn that the cartridge was empty.

He didn't have time in replacing it as at last, Adrian's wingsuit gave out and he fell to the ground with a blaze of fire erupting up.

Horrified, Peter jumped to his feet and ran right into the fire. Spotting a large piece of metal, he moved to lift only to hiss in pain from the hot metal.

Thinking fast, Pete used the sand as a brief cooling agent to counter the heated metal and lift it up off Toomes.

Moments later, Peter walked out from the rising smoke with Toomes on his shoulders.

He set him down and collapsed beside him from sheer exhaustion. Both were gasping and wheezing from the long ordeal, unable to go no further.

It all was said and done….

Until Peter felt the hairs on the back of his neck and on his arm stand up, forcing him to sit back up quickly.

There was a crackling energy emanating from where Toomes destroyed wingsuit and the ruined arc reactors lay.

Peter winced standing back up when there was a momentary lull of silence.

Pausing, Peter waited for something to happen when that sense from before screamed out in warning a second before there was a large explosion that seemed to pulse and grow in size.

Without even thinking about it, Spider-man reached down to grab Adrian Toomes and throw him as far from him as he could just as there was another large explosion which encompassed Peter this time.

Adrian Toomes coughed and hacked, spitting out the sand in his mouth. He up-righted himself onto his knees, taking in deep breaths. Patting off the sand all over him, Adrian glanced over to where the violent explosions occurred only to see nothing.

He forced himself to stand and limp on over to where he just laid a few seconds ago only to find a large black singed circle with Peter Parker nowhere to be seen.

A horrible feeling of dread began to well in his stomach, a hand going to his mouth feeling slightly nauseous at what just happened.

Peter Parker, the Spider-man, the young pain in the ass that caused him so much trouble up to this point, who ditched his own daughter from homecoming to stop him…just died saving his life.

"Oh god" Adrian murmured, a feeling of guilt welling up in his gut

 _Scene Cut_

 _Schnee Dust Company Cargo Train_

"Are you sure about this tip off?" Pietro said in a bored manner while laying on a crate of dust "It did appear from out of nowhere you know"

Wanda who was sitting beside, rolled her eyes and chose not to answer her brother opting to continue reading her book.

"Listen, if Cap and Oz are sure about it we gotta check it out" Clint said with a shrug "Besides, when has Caps hunches ever done us wrong?"

"Do the Sokovia Accords count?" Pietro asked

"Not even close" Clint shot down

"But why only have three of us?" Pietro went on "Feels a bit understaffed"

"The best marksman, the fastest man alive and one of the strongest avengers all in one train" Clint listed out "I think we'll do just fine"

"Fastest man alive?" Pietro murmured to himself "It feels like that title is taken"

"By who?" Clint asked

"I dunno" Pietro rubbed his chin "Just wondering. Am I the fastest man alive?"

"Sure seemed like that when you run" Clint stated, checking over an arrowhead

"Yet you still seem to taze me in the ass every single time" Pietro deadpanned with Wanda snorting, recalling each time

Pietro shot her an annoyed glare while Clint chuckled

"Cause I'm better than you and just can't seem to miss"

"There aren't any cars around for Wanda this time" Pietro shot back

"Plenty of carts though" Clint countered

"If you two are done, I'd like to finish the chapter before everything goes crazy" Wanda wryly said

"It can't go that crazy" Pietro argued "There's only three of us after all"

"Do you really want to tempt fate so much to the point that the train magically derails itself off of the tracks?" Wanda stated with a raised brow "I'd rather not want to explain to Steve how that happened"

"You can be such a drama queen sometimes" Pietro said making Wanda's brow twitch

Elsewhere, a while earlier, a young Faunas sat alone atop a rock in the middle of a red forest staring up at the sky in contemplation.

The time was drawing near and she knew what had to be done.

What she feared was what he would do once it happens.

"Blake" Adam Taurus stood behind her, ready for action "It's time"

Blake exhaled and looked to her fellow Faunas.

The duo ran through the forest, kicking up leaves in their wake.

They eventually reached a Cliffside overlooking train tracks and just as Adam had planned the train was passing by just on time.

Both jumped and slid down the cliff before leaping to the train, successfully landing on one of the carts.

Adam selected a roof hatch and opened it, jumping in first with Blake following after him.

The second she landed beside him he turned to her.

"Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way" Adam said sternly

They were in a cart filled to the brim with security drones that flickered on upon the entry of its two intruders.

"Don't be so dramatic" Blake said wryly, hand on her weapons hilt

One of the robots hands shifted into gun mode, pointing it at Adam

"Intruder, identify yourself" The robot said with its mechanic voice

Adam only stared at it boredly, firing his blade out from his hilt.

He dashed right over and grabbed it to slice it in two with ease.

Instantly, the drones all changed their arms into short blades for close quarters and charged at the two who stood back to back before engaging their enemies.

The two worked in tandem with one another, checking each other's blind spots and eliminating bots left and right.

Blake utilized her weapon Gambol and Shroud in unison with her semblance, creating brief shadow clones for momentum boosts and distractions.

They cleaved through many of the bots, leaving scrap metal abound.

While this was happening, Adam quickly dropped off several bundles at the corners of the car.

The fighting continued on to the next cart which was an open platform with more security drones charging at the two.

Adam and Blake made quick work of the drones, dispatching them with relative ease.

They were in the next train car in a matter of seconds, the train car that held one of their main objectives.

"Perfect" Adam said, examining the dust inside one of the boxes

"Move on to the next car" Adam instructed Blake "Set the charges"

"What about the crew members?" Blake asked anxiously

"What about them?" Adam said, uncaringly

He pulled out an explosive when he flinched as an arrow struck his hand, forcing him to drop the bomb.

Whirling around with anger, Adam's eyes widened beneath his mask before he began seething with a building rage.

There in the doorway stood Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye of the Avengers.

He was leaning against the wall, spinning an arrow in his other hand while looking at his scroll.

"Yeah El Toro, what about the crew?" Clint asked casually, not looking up at his scroll "Don't you know you'll be setting back their paychecks a good few days cause of this"

"The Avengers?!" Adam hissed "Why are you here?!"

"Oh you know, the usual" Clint said conversationally, pocketing his items to look at Adam and Blake "Doing missions, helping others, saving lives, preventing terrorist organizations from robbing a train filled with valuable resources. That last one's happened to me more often than not"

"Only you huh?" Adam had his hand on his hilt "This should be a cakewalk then"

"Seems someone forgot about his ass kicking by one Captain Rogers" Hawkeye said expectantly "Guess you'll need a refresher"

"And you're the one do that?!" Adam said challengingly, slightly pulling out his blade

Blake in the meantime was internally panicking.

She knew that had sent the tip off of the train robbery to Professor Ozpin himself but to think of all the people that would be sent to stop her and Adam it would none other than an Avenger.

This expression and vibe of course was easily seen by Clint's acute eyesight.

From her posture to her demeanor, it was quite easy for the archer to discern that she may possibly have been the one to tip off Cap and Oz about this whole train heist thing.

That and the fact that Ozpin mentioned the name and showed them a picture for a better understanding.

Right now though, he had another task at hand.

"You have some nerve to be in our way, Avenger" Adam said venomously

"Uh yeah, that's what we do" Clint said like that was the most obvious thing in the world

Adam only clenched his hilt tightly, preparing to strike.

Clint seemed loose but in reality, his hand was waiting for the right chance to whip out his bow and fire an arrow.

"Wait a minute" Blake spoke up nervously "We?"

Adam blinked while Clint looked at her, smirking.

"That's right, we as in…"

Adam was abruptly knocked back by an bluish silver blur that rammed right into him. He halted in midair, ensnared by a red energy which then slammed him down to the ground.

Blake was by his side with her weapon in hand.

She glanced behind her and saw that the Scarlet Witch was standing at the front of the other door with red energy spheres being conjured from her hands.

"Surrender" She said in a commanding tone "You're surrounded"

"We will NEVER Surrender to the likes of you" Adam spat out with pure hatred, getting to his knees

"Geez did getting your ass kicked by Cap really damage your ego that badly?" Pietro quipped making Adam glare at the speedster with pure fury.

"It's been a few months since that time, you'll find that I've improved myself a great deal" Adam said, his accented mas and gloves beginning to glow red "Thanks for the hit"

Adam drew out his blade which was glowing slightly and dashed at Wanda.

Wanda sensed his intentions and blocked him with a red energy shield, Adam's attack harmlessly bouncing off of her.

Quicksilver naturally did not like Adam going for his sister so he instantly ran right at Adam and decked him straight in the jaw.

Hawkeye saw Blake ready to move when he fired an arrow which exploded to reveal binding rope.

She was about to fall over when Clint caught her, whispering into her ear.

"We know you're the one who tipped us off"

Blake's eyes widened in stunned silence while she glanced over to Adam who was beaten back by Pietro who she now noticed sported armored, scaled gloves.

Adam scrambled back to his feet, glaring with pure hatred towards the Maximoffs. He momentarily glanced over to Clint when his eyes widened at the site of a ensnared Blake.

"BLAKE" Adam roared "LET HER GO NOW"

He bull rushed at full speed with Clint jumping back, taking Blake with her to avoid his sword swing which cleaved through a number of crates and the walls.

Some began disintegrating around them.

Adam was so unhinged at Blake being captured he whipped out a switch and Blake recognized it immediately.

"ADAM NO" Blake yelled out in vain as Adam pressed down on the button and from the previous cart, a violent explosion rocked the train and the tracks.

"Shit" Hawkeye gritted out, stumbling to find his footing while keeping a hold on Blake for her safety.

He turned to Pietro and Wanda.

"Damage Control" Clint instructed the two "Get the crew off now and make sure the train doesn't cause any more further damage NOW"

Without wasting any breath, Quicksilver ran out at full speed with Wanda using her power to open the ceiling hatch of the car and fly out.

Clint in the meantime maneuvered Blake to his back and raised his bow in time to block Adams sword which attempted to slice right through him.

Shoving him off with his bow then a kick, Blake let out an 'eep' when she felt more ropes constrict around her and she found herself attached to Clint's back.

"Thank god I work out and you're light" Clint exhaled from the added on weight.

Nonetheless he fought off Adam momentarily as best as he could, trying not move as much for the Faunas on his shoulder who was letting out sounds from every twist and turn he made.

"Can you try not doing that?" Blake yelled out in nausea and irritation

"Oh I'm sorry" Clint grunted out, parrying another sword attack while maintaining balance "Would you like for me to not defend myself and use you as a meat shield?"

"I would never harm my beloved" Adam exclaimed, mask and eyes ablaze.

"You just blew up a train to rescue her" Clint pointed "While that's kinda admirable, you could have killed her in your craze"

"I knew what I was doing" Adam shot back

"Right, you're of sound mind right now, aren't you?" Clint remarked, moving back and jumping out the cart

"BLAKE"

"WAAAAAH" Blake yelled out

"Oh Calm down, I've done this a thousand times already" Clint calmly said while pulling out a rope arrow that he fired into one of the side pillars of the train tracks support structure and swung down to safety.

Landing with a slight run, Clint let out a relieved sigh.

He glanced back up to see that the train and its crew were safe thanks to Pietro and Wanda. Holding a proud grin for the moment, he helped Blake down.

She fell to her knees, moaning from the vertigo.

"You couldn't have made a better landing strategy?" Blake asked, feeling a bit queasy

"Wanda would have done a better job" Clint said with a shrug, pulling out a knife and freeing Blake of her bonds "But she was busy with the train your boyfriend so aptly decided to blow up for you"

"He's not my boyfriend" Blake said, voice tinged with regret and sadness

"You sure?" Clint asked, brow raised "Cause what he did right now was…well it was fucked up slightly but he did it to save you"

Blake only remained silent, resting on her hands and knees in remorse. She didn't even acknowledge Pietro and Wanda coming down to join the two.

"Crew is safe Clint" Pietro said

"I managed to get most of the undamaged carts to stop or move them off track" Wanda stated "One of the train conductors has already sent out a distress beacon for their pick up and I've sent out ours"

"Good job you two" Clint said proudly "Mission accomplished"

"What about…" Wanda silently left the question unanswered, instead looking to Blake who was now on her knees. She was staring at the wreckage that Adam had caused, cementing her decision of defection.

"Are you alright?"

She glanced over to her shoulder and saw Wanda Maximoff giving her a concerned expression.

"I don't know" Blake answered softly "I really don't know right now"

"You have time" Wanda said comfortingly, placing a hand on her shoulder "I know you may not believe me when I say this, but right now, I know what it is you are going through. Me and my brother both understand your decision"

Clint held a reminiscent face while Pietro only had his head down with slight shame at his past.

"How do you know?" Blake asked shakily

"That's our story to tell for another time" Wanda said, standing up to offer her hand

Blake stared at the hand with a second of apprehension until her face became determined and grabbed it with strength. Wanda gave her small smile, helping her to her feet.

"Blake…what is this?"

The young Cat Faunas' eyes went wide and she snapped around to face a slightly cut up but intact Adam.

He had Bloom(His sword) out while his mask was cracked slightly.

"What is the meaning of this Blake?" Adam asked menacingly, taking a step forward

In response, Wanda stood in front of Blake now with her powers appearing around her hands and arms.

Quicksilver and Hawkeye stood by their sides a second later, all ready to take on Adam.

"What is the meaning of this Blake?" Adam asked again, facing only his fellow White Fang member.

Or should it be ex by this point.

"What's it look like, jackass?" Pietro said brashly "She's ditching you and your gang of second-rate blowhards"

"Not how I would have phrased it but, yeah basically" Clint backing Pietro

Adam was silent with Blake starting to fidget under his gaze.

"Is this true?" He asked slowly

Blake glanced down, unable to keep eye contact.

"Yes" Blake whispered, loud enough for Adam to hear.

He remained impassive at her confirmation, only shifting his stance.

"To think" Adam said with silent fury "I wasted my time with you"

"I honestly can't believe she wasted her time on you" Clint shot back, notching an arrow in his string "So, are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way? If you choose the latter, you know how things are gonna turnout"

"So please" Pietro's body vibrated with his powers "Choose the hard way"

Adam remained still, eyes only on Blake.

He then threw down an explosive smoke grenade to make his escape.

Wanda used her powers to clear the area of the smoke, in time for their own personalized bullhead to descend on down to them.

"Let's go people" Clint said, him and Pietro getting into the vehicle.

Blake stepped forward only to look back into the forest with remorse. Her thoughts were cut off by Wanda placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a sympathetic look. She guided the young Faunas and now Huntress-in-training into the bullhead.

 _Scene Cut_

It was night time now within Adams camp, the leader of the Vale branch sitting alone in front of the smoldering campfire while the rest of his subordinates had gone off to sleep.

Sighing, Adam looked up to see Cinder, Emerald and Mercury now approaching, the leader of which holding an expectant expression.

"So have you come to a decision?" Cinder asked professionally

"I have" Adam nodded "The White Fang shall indeed work with you"

Cinder held a smirk of smug triumph, nodding her head in approval at Adams decision.

"Wonderful" Cinder said "I look forward to a long and prosperous relationship"

 _Scene Cut_

Vale had quite the night life when one knows where to look.

Many clubs, many bars, many restaurants of many varieties.

One only need look in the right direction and what it is that they are searching for.

That's why Yang Xiao-Long was out on her beloved motorcycle bumblebee, driving at high speeds towards her destination.

Now while Yang loved having fun as much as the next wild child, there was a purpose to this drive. A personal, familial oriented goal.

Of course that's how she hoped the night would go.

It derailed from catching site of a blinding light that was accompanied by a sonic boom-esque explosion.

Swerving slightly, Yang pumped her breaks and screeched to a halt. The blond Huntress to be was staring into an alleyway between two buildings.

Glancing around, Yang was very surprised to see that there was next to nothing of a response to that small event that just occurred other than her stopping to see just what it was.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Yang flipped out her stand and turned off her bike to investigate as to what just happened.

She had her trusted shot-gun gauntlets, Ember Celica on her wrists currently inactive and ready to spring into their offensive mode at a moment's notice.

Carefully, she walked into the alleyway and squinted her eyes a bit to adjust to the darker area.

What she saw was the outline of a figure leaning against one of the walls of the buildings. A figure upon closer inspection looked very much torn and beaten up.

Yang then saw that it was a young teenage boy that looked to be around her age.

He was garbed in a very unusual red and blue onesie.

And he looked like hell. There were scratch marks and bruises all over with his suit looking like it was in tatters.

Yang took the moment to examine the area around him to see if she could find any possible clues as to what had happened here.

She took note of the unusual tech around his wrists and then spotted a mask with the strangest goggle attachments she had ever seen.

Her thought process was cut off at the sound of the teen groaning in pain, hand instinctively going to his head.

"Am I dead?" Peter asked himself "Cause if I am, death is a lot more painful than they advertised it for"

Yang couldn't help the snort that came out.

Peter naturally heard this and craned his head in the direction of the sound, his eyes cracking open.

His eyesight was fuzzy, unable to make out the person in front of him at the moment. What he was able to discern was she had a radiant set of blond hair that seemed to illuminate her entirely. Peter's vision cleared several seconds later and he at last saw the full view of Yang Xiao-Longs tentatively concerned face hovering above him.

"Wow" Was the first words that came out of Peters mouth followed by "You're beautiful"

Yang blinked at those words, surprised by that comment but liking it nonetheless.

Peter of course was still a bit out of it, with all his senses coming back up to their regular enhanced selves.

"Well thanks mister" Yang teased playfully "You're not so bad yourself"

It was at this point that Peter was finally registering what he had said and that this may not be a dream or heaven as he had first thought.

Peter blushed in slight embarrassment, trying to gain his footing only to fall back onto the wall.

"Alright, head is still spinning" Peter said, rubbing his eyes

Yang found herself increasingly amused by him, deciding to help him out.

"Here" She reached out and grabbed on to his arm.

She found herself blinking once more, unprepared by the rather well toned and muscular arm he's got hidden beneath that sleeve.

Yang whistled out appreciatively, after all she was young lady who had a healthy appreciation of the male form.

"Nice arm you got there" Yang flirted jokingly

"Strong grip you got there yourself" Peter returned, at last stabilizing

Suddenly his eyes widened and he began looking around wildly with a frantic look on his face.

"Wait, what happened?" Peter exclaimed, panicking "Where's the plane, the tech, Toomes?!"

"Whoa, Whoa" Yang waved him down "Easy there hot stuff, take a minute"

Peter was truly beginning to realize that he wasn't on the beach, nor did it seem like any Queens or Manhattan alleyway that he knew of.

"Where am I?" Peter asked aloud to himself

Yang saw that he may not really know where he was so she decided to help him out.

"We're in Vale" Yang said

"Vale?" Peter said in clear confusion "Where's that?"

Now it was Yang who was confused, blinking a bit owlishly at Peter.

"Vale" Yang repeated, getting a blank stare from the boy "You know, the city of Vale in the kingdom of Vale?"

Again nothing but a blank stare.

"Seriously?!" Yang exclaimed "Were you raised under a rock or something?"

"I don't know what Vale is" Peter said "Is that a place near Queens that I don't know about?"

"Queens?" Yang repeated "What's Queens?"

"Queens" Peter reiterated hoping that she would know "You know, Queens? One of New York's five boroughs? That Queens? Next to Manhattan? Big Apple? City that never sleeps?"

Yang could only give him an equally unresponsive stare.

Peter began to panic slightly on the inside. What the hell happened? Last thing he remembered were the arc reactors going off unstably and him throwing Liz's dad away to safety before he woke up here.

'Did they teleport me or something?' Peter internally mused.

He shook his head, deciding he'll have to find out for a later time.

"Are you alright?" Yang asked

"I think so…for now at least" Peter then found himself staring a bit dumbly at the blond girl that looked to be around his age "I'm uh sorry, I never got your name"

Yang tilted her head, letting out an 'oh' of realization.

"How rude of me" She said with a slight dramatic flair "Name Yang Xiao-Long, Badass extraordinaire"

"Peter Parker" He said simply, offering his hand to shake which she did

"Heck of a grip you got there" Yang noted "You mind telling me what's with the Onesie?"

"It's not a Onesie" Peter instinctively replied only to clamp his mouth at the giggle Yang let out

He then realized that he was still in his suit but judging from the way she was acting, it was clear for him to see that she does not know him.

"And this?" Yang said, holding up his mask

"Oh, thanks for that" Peter said, taking it out of her hand "Yeah it's for my senses"

"Your senses?"

Peter found himself cursing on the inside at the slip up.

'Might as well tell her everything' Peter sarcastically thought

"It's a bit difficult to explain" Peter said lamely "Let's just say whenever I do what I do, the mask and the goggles help in taking it all in at once at better rate until I get more used to them"

"And what do you do?" Yang inquired "You a Huntsmen in training?"

"A Huntsmen in training?" Peter asked

"Yeah, those gauntlets you got look pretty nifty but I gotta say, I prefer mine" Yang said boastfully.

Cocking both arms, her Gauntlets came out on display.

"Whoa" Peter gaped in astonishment "That's so awesome"

"Thanks" Yang said proudly "Made them myself with a little help from my sister"

"Wow" Peter couldn't help but marvel at the gauntlets, noticing two barrels on the top

"Are those…shotgun barrels?" Peter asked in slight awe

"Yup, this is Ember Celica, my pride and joy" Yang said, recalling her weapon into its inactive state "What are yours called?"

"These?" Peter asked, holding up one of his arms "Um…I don't got a name for them"

Bringing up the topic of his web shooters made an important thought stray into his thoughts.

"Oh god, I gotta get into contact with Happy and Mr. Stark" Peter said in a hurry, patting around himself and pulled found his phone was still on him

He pulled it out to find that he had no service.

"Oh great" Peter said miserably "Now what do I do?"

"You alright there?" Yang asked

"Peachy" Peter answered, clearly not so "Man, Mr. Stark is gonna kill me"

"Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah, you know, Tony Stark" Peter said casually

"Who?" Was Yang's

Peter gave her an incredulous look.

"Tony Stark" He said again only to receive the same expression "The Tony Stark, Iron Man…The Leader of the Avengers"

"The leader of the Avengers" Yang said, clearly put off "I thought that was Steve Rogers?"

"You know Captain America?!"

"I thought it was just Captain Rogers" Yang Said "That's what the others have called him on the news. What's America?"

Pete felt as though he was losing his mind a bit.

She didn't know much of what he said other than the Avengers but not the ones that he knows of. Nor was she aware of the freaking country of America or Iron Man.

Right now, he was at a loss of what to do.

His shoulder slumped slightly when he remembered something else. Or more specifically someone else.

'Aunt May' Peter thought with dread 'Oh man, what am I gonna do now?'

Yang seemed to sense his now distraught demeanor and was compelled to help him. Yet she also remembered that she was on a mission of her own that she needed to do.

But who said that Yang couldn't Multi-task.

"Hey" Yang said comfortingly, placing a hand on his shoulder. She was surprised once more to feel solid muscle mass beneath what appeared to be a scrawny frame

"I gotta take care of something real quick" Yang informed the young hero "Afterwards, how about I take you to my place and help you out? You look like you could use the help"

Peter could only stare, reeling slightly by the open showing of kindness Yang was displaying. He was quick to deny her.

"That's great and everything but I don't want to be a problem for you and your family" Peter said sincerely "That would be really rude on my part"

"Oh" Yang cooed "Cute and humble, just the way I like 'em. Don't worry about it, Peter, it's the least I could do for being the first guy to call me beautiful while looking me in the eyes"

Yang winked suggestively and turned around in time to miss Peter's near scarlet face at Yang's forwardness, a far cry then he was used to in high school.

"Well, are you coming with me or not?" Yang looked to him expectantly, standing at the entryway of the alley.

"Are you sure about this?" Peter asked

"Just jump on already" Yang gestured for him to follow and he saw a brightly colored motorcycle

"That's yours?!" Peter asked in astonishment

"It sure is" Yang said with a winning grin "Ember Celica may be my pride and oy but this right here is my baby"

She sat herself upon her bike and gestured for Peter to sit behind her.

He did so albeit really carefully as he had honestly never done anything like this before.

"You know you could hold my waist right?" Yang said teasingly, noticing how hesitant he was at such close proximity to her

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good" Peter said quickly and quite honestly it was true.

Due to his powers, his balance and dexterity was unmatched and right now he felt in his gut that he had some leeway in displaying his capabilities in front of Yang.

"You sure?" Yang asked

"Definitely" Peter said with a nod

"Ok then" Yang shrugged, turning on her bike and revving up the engine "Hold on tight"

Peter gripped the back end with a miniscule amount of strength as Yang popped a wheelie and sped off.

Yang glanced back and was once more surprised by Peter being able to easily remained seated on the bike.

She half expected him to scramble and in a generic fashion cling on to her like his life depended on it.

There was more to this stranger than meets the eye. And she found herself wanting to know more.

That will have to be put on the back burner at the moment however.

She was nearing her destination, pulling up to a stop in front of it.

"Uh…what is this place?" Peter asked

"The establishment that is owned by a man who supposed to know many things" Yang said vaguely

"That's sounds like something out of a gangster film" Peter pointed out

"Might as well be" Yang remarked "This club is owned by a guy with a shady past. Least, that's how the rumors go"

That didn't sit well with Peter with him pulling out his mask

Staring at the reflective lenses, he knew he couldn't let her go in there alone.

"Alright, I'll back you up then" Peter said determinedly

"Pardon?" Yang asked dumbly

"This place doesn't exactly look that nice on the outside and well…" Peter looked around the area "It's in the middle of a bit of a rundown part of this city"

"Well that's mighty heroic of you" Yang said cheerfully, patting his back "But not to sound like I'm denying you or anything, but what exactly can you do?"

Peter gave her a rare playful grin, with a glint in his eyes.

Reloading the empty cartridges in his web shooters, Peter slipped on his mask, becoming Spider-man.

He then jumped in to the air and fired a web line, swinging over to land on the roof in a seated position. Peter laughed at Yang's gaping expression, tumbling into a one handed stand to show off his strength. Pushing off the concrete, he flipped forward landing in front of her.

"That enough for ya?" Peter asked with a joking challenge

"More than enough" Yang said approvingly "But…that Onesie…"

"Suit"

"Would clash horribly with the environment" Yang finished "So just wait out here and if things get loud….well, louder than the usual sounds of the nightclub, feel free to rush in and back me up"

"You sure about this?" Peter asked "I mean, I know I just met you and all and I'm really thankful that you offered to help me, but I gotta ask, what's this for?"

Yang sighed, feeling a bit conflicted on answering.

Yes, Peter seemed like a good guy, going as far as to actually back her up in her endeavor. Yet she had kind of put herself in this situation after offering assistance and now here she was in a small dilemma.

"Ok" Yang said slowly "This has to do with my mother, or long lost mother really"

Spidey's lenses widened a slight bit, taking off his mask a second later.

"Your mother?" Peter asked softly

"I need to find her. To find out where she went and disappeared off to" Yang said simply "I have to do this"

There was a momentary silence between the two, the sounds of muffled club being the only noise within the vicinity.

"Alright then" Peter nodded making Yang jolt "I'll back you up from above if anything happens and then you can help me figure out my own situation"

Yang could only stare at her new friend, letting out a pleasant laugh.

"You're a weird one Petey"

"Petey?"

"Thanks" Yang said appreciatively "Alright then, here we go"

Peter was a bit thrown off by her gung-ho attitude but decided it would bet better to just go along with it.

Yang walked toward the club in a confident strut while Peter jumped into the air again and was now on the roof above, sneaking in through a window.

"How did I get myself involved with this again?" Peter asked himself, observing the dance floor below with his eyes on Yang who made her way over to the bar.

She approached a well-tailored man who waved off a set of twins who had on rather revealing dress wear in the eyes of Peter.

The twins wandered off, leaving Yang and what appeared to be the owner of the bar.

They conversed when it abruptly escalated with yang grabbing the man by where no man should be grabbed in lest for pleasure or this situation apparently.

Yang pulled out her scroll and held it up in front of Junior, demanding whether or not he had seen her.

Peter only hung his head in defeat, seriously starting to ask himself what in the hell was going on, where he was and how is it that he got from Coney Island to here.

He tensed up upon seeing a large number of cronies surround the two.

Peter was about to ump down when he went slightly bug eyed when both Yang and the tall stranger leaned in for what appeared to be a kiss…

When Yang straight up punched him across the dance floor, through a lamp and behind the bar.

Rolling his eyes, Peter jumped down from his position and quickly fired his webbing to trap a goon beneath it before grabbing one upon landing and flinging him into another.

"Nice of you to 'drop on by'" Yang said with a shit eating grin

"Yeah that was so bad I'm not even gonna respond to that" Peter stated

"Oh come on" Yang punching away a goon that attempted to jump her "It wasn't that bad"

"Oh yeah? Well listen to the master at work" Peter declared, moving to avoid several swings

"Wow" Peter said, catching a punch which he redirected into another face "You must have really went through hell to coordinate your looks. Did you guys go to the same tailor? The Generic trim salon? They do say that you'll like the way you look, guarantee it"

Peter simply weaved and bobbed his body around, effortlessly dodging any and all that ran at him.

Yang was simply punching through every grunt that got in her way or within her line of sight, firing of her shotgun gauntlets with every strike to send every man flying.

In a matter of seconds, the duo cleared the dance floor when the twins were now approaching them.

"Melanie, who are these guys?" The one in read asked the one in white

"I don't know Miltia, but we should teach them a lesson" Melanie responded in a bored drawl

Yang only let out a 'hmph' of excitement while Peter hung his head.

"I thought this was about looking for your mom Yang" Peter pointed out

"Yeah, this is part of the process" Yang said cheerfully

"It's a bit of a violent process if you ask me" Peter deadpanned at her

Yang only threw her hands to her sides, the empty shotgun shells falling out before throwing out two new straps of them and catching them into the gauntlets, now reloaded and ready.

"Alright, that was pretty cool" Peter said

"Thanks" Yang said, running to meet with the twins with Peter reluctantly running after her.

Yang met head on with Miltia while Peter fought Melanie.

"Oh god" Peter matrix style dodged a horizontal kick from her, noticing the glint of steel on her heels "What is with you people and weaponizing everything you have?! By the way, you look really cute in that outfit"

"Ah thanks" Melanie said

"Is that enough for you to not kill me?" Peter asked hopefully, parrying her strikes with ease

"Not even close" Melanie stated in her neutral tone

"Of course" Peter said in defeat

Not wanting to hit a girl or hurt her given his strength, Peter back flipped away and seeing that he no longer had his advanced suit he would have to improvise.

Pressing one finger over one his web shooters, Spidey pressed down and fired his webbing which spread out like a web net and went flying at Melanie.

She was unprepared for such a move and was promptly captured and held down, being unable to free herself.

"Thank you formula 3.0" Peter did a fist pump of victory

He glanced over in time to witness Yang's hair ablaze with a vibrant glow akin to…

"Is she going Super Saiyan?" Peter asked aloud in amazement

She used Ember Celica to blast herself forward at high speeds to deliver a flurry of shotgun enhanced punches to finish off Miltia with a powerful uppercut.

Seeing that the twins were down, Peter quickly jogged over to the other struggling twin.

"Hey listen, I didn't want to fight you anyway and that webbing will dissolve in about an hour or two" Spider-man promised "Didn't wanna ruin your pretty face or dress"

Melanie could only stare up at the masked teen in bewilderment.

It was then that his eye lenses widened a fraction at a strange buzzing in the back of his head.

There was danger headed his way and it was bad, but instead of jumping away, Peter placed his body over Melanie's, making the young lady blush profusely at the contact until a large explosion appeared behind him.

Pulling up, Peter seemingly missed her red face, only asking if she was alright.

She didn't answer, only able to gape slightly at Peter when she realized he had just protected her.

Peter and Yang turned around to face the owner of the bar wielding a large Bazooka.

"You little punks are gonna pay for this" Junior snarled

"Yeah, I don't have the money for those kinds of expenses" Peter said, raising his hand in defeat

Yang snickered until Junior fired his weapon, a barrage of missiles coming at the both of them.

Yang threw up her hands and fired rapidly to destroy them in the air while Peter grabbed two with his webs and directed away from him and Melanie behind him and into other projectiles.

Seeing that didn't work, Juniors bazooka morphed into a large baseball bat and engaged the two.

Yang was the main offensive fighter between the two, landing many consecutive punches.

Peter in the meantime remained on the defensive, making sure Junior didn't land a hit on Yang.

That of course all changed when junior swung violent and missed Yang with the blond taking advantage of the mistake and punching through his bat.

He crashed onto the floor and scrambled up to his feet, noticing his weapon was now ruined and that he had several strands of gold in his other hand.

Yang immediately recognized it as her own hair and her eyes shifted into that of pure red with her hair glowing brightly once more and her aura flared up chaotically.

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed at the site "IT'S OVER 9000!"

Yang rocketed forward and delivered a swift right hook to Juniors face.

The strike was so powerful in sent out a shockwave that made the bar owner go flying and shattered all the windows in the establishment.

Peter stared around the bar in disbelief.

He then noticed that Yang was jumping out of the bar after Junior.

Tripping a bit, Peter ran out as fast as he could in hopes that Yang didn't kill the poor guy when he saw that she was speaking to a young girl, possibly younger than him in a red and black outfit that made him think of little Red Riding Hood.

"Yang?" The young silver eyed girl said "Is that you?"

"OH" Yang said happily "Ruby! Hey sis"

"What are you doing here?" Ruby questioned, looking over to Peter soon after "Who is that?"

"This is my new friend Peter" Yang said jovially, wrapping her arm around his shoulder

"Wow" Said a more mature, masculine voice "I thought this was a night club, not fight club. Pietro must have given me the wrong directions"

The trio looked over to see a middle aged man looking at the scene in bewilderment.

Ruby's eyes widened as did Peters as both had seen the face before but for different reasons.

"oh My GOSH" Ruby let out a squeal "YOU'RE THE ANT-MAN FROM THE AVENGERS!"

"Ant-man?" Yang laughed "I forgot that was your name"

"Not like I chose it" Scott murmured when his eyes landed on Spider-man

Eyes narrowing for a moment, Scott looked at the mask then the spider symbol on his chest. He was getting a really weird familiar vibe from the red and blue suit that the kid was wearing.

"Hey" Scott spoke to Peter "Don't I know you from somewhere? Cause I feel like I do"

"Um" Peter stammered "I uh…I'm no one really"

"Wait a second" Scott recognized the voice, eyes now the size of saucers "You're that Spider guy from the airport with Stark. How in the hell did you get here?!"

"Spider-guy?" Yang said, looking to Pete for clarification

"Wait, what?!" Peter said and suddenly there were about a thousand questions on his mind "What do you mean by that? Where is here?"

"Oh man" Scott realized and recognized the position the young kid was in. Though he held a bit of a grudge against those who supported Stark on the accords, that was then and this is now and judging from the person that was wearing the mask it seemed as though he was a lot younger than he last thought upon their fight.

"Hey listen" Scott said to Spider-man "I know right now you're probably really, scratch that, extremely confused but you gotta come with me. The others will explain what's going on"

"Huh?" Was the natural response of Peter and Yang , Ruby on the other hand was gone from where she stood.

Scott felt a light breeze from his side and turned to look down and jump a bit, startled by the sudden appearance of a young Ruby Rose looking at him with positively gushing eyes.

"Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked like a kid in a candy store "Hawkeye already gave me one and I want a complete set from you all"

Scott could only stare at the young Huntress to be, put off by her boisterous attitude.

That quickly changed however upon looking at her eyes, feeling a sense of recognition come over him.

Those were the same innocent and happy eyes his little peanut holds whenever she looks up to him.

"Sure thing kiddo" Scott said, eliciting a loud cheer of victory from the young girl

"Um, Ant-man sir" Peter tentatively approached the ex-con turned hero "What is exactly is going on? Where are we?"

Scott let out a sigh, scratching the back of his head.

"Whew, that's a long story Spider" Scott said "One I think that Cap and the others would explain better"

 **Alright, leaving that there and that covers the trailers. I felt as though Blake and Yang's made the most sense in covering as Weiss's is her at a show and didn't see a reason to include her**

 **And as promised, Spider-man has officially entered the story and things are starting to pick up.**

 **Next up comes Ruby Roses only little time to shine and recruitment into Beacon.**

 **Can't wait for you guys to see that one.**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	17. Chapter 17

**Spider-man has entered the fray hooray as they say and that rhyme was a little gay if not out the way…..hey hey.**

 **Alright don't know what the fuck that was but yeah, Peter Parker has arrived and now, heh, now things are gonna take off. It's time we go off the rails bonkers with this shit and by that I mean build up to bonkers and off the rails shit.**

 **I always have a grand old time reading the reviews you guys have, really puts a smile on my face. If I need some cheering up on a long and hard day I just read your reviews, helps me through when I need it. Alright so dick sucking aside, not gonna say much else here as there isn't much needed to be said. Are you confused with my word play. Yeah I'm writing this as I always do. Wing it and see what my fingers type up.**

 **Again, is there anybody out there who could help in making a RWBY/Avengers poster for the story that's like the Infinity War poster? Please, I would love that. Don't know who to reach out to, to be honest cause I've never asked for anything like that before. So yeah, request is out there and what is it? Commission? That's how it gets done? Cause I'd be all for the help.**

 **ALSO KINGDOM HEARTS 3 TRAILERS WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OH MY FUCKING GOD JUST COME OUT ALREADY, MY MONEY IS WAITING TO BE TAKEN NOW URGKJNHGKZAVSUDFHVNJSDFUVHBJNDVUIHNSDFJVDF**

 **Anyways, I've returned from my long hiatus and it's time to get back to work.**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 17: Recruits abound

Peter Parker sat with a less than subtle expression of distraught in the office that Ozpin had given to the Avengers once the next semester at Beacon began.

The young fledgling Superhero stared at his custom made mask with a look that the Avengers could sympathize with as they themselves have their own concerns and priorities that were now seemingly out of reach due to their predicament of being here.

Steve and Sam stood outside, looking in at the young kid who hadn't moved from his seat since they had explained to him just where he was and what had happened since their arrival here.

"Well he's certainly been busy after Leipzig" Steve remarked on a certain billionaire superhero

"Recruiting a kid to his cause" Sam frowned "He must have been desperate"

"We had the numbers" Steve said "That and the kid proved he could stand with the rest of us"

"Barely" Sam murmured distastefully making Steve snort

"He didn't beat you down that badly" Steve said "You outsmarted him"

"But he stopped Bucky's arm like it was nothing" Sam pointed out

"Yeah" Steve nodded, recalling how he caught an Aero Bridge with some strain "Kids pretty strong"

"So what do we do with him Cap?" Sam finally asked "We can't leave him that's for sure"

"No" Steve agreed "No we cannot. He's got heart, that's for sure. It's in the right place, especially after his little stint with that Toomes fella. I could see why Tony recruited him"

"Reminds me of Tony in a lot of way" Sam said with a smirk "And you. It's like Tony's brains with your attitude. Just more inclined to Tony's"

"I could see that" Steve said with an approving smile towards the downcast teen "I do see a bit of myself in him"

"He from Brooklyn to?"

"Queens"

"Of course he's from New York"

"Gentlemen"

The two Avengers turned to see Ozpin approaching them, mug of coffee in hand.

"I hope things with our newest arrival have been straightened out" Ozpin said

"More or less" Steve said with a shrug "Right now, home seems to be in a lot more trouble than we thought. But the kid left a sizeable dent in it so things may calm down for the time being"

"Which begs the question then, what do you intend to do with him?" Ozpin inquired

The headmaster knew and was respectful enough for Steve and the Avengers to make a decision here rather than him.

This was their jurisdiction as they had the history with this newcomer, albeit brief.

"We can't let him strike out on his own here" Steve started listing down their options "And we can't really force him to do anything we want him to. The best that I could think of is having him under our care, train him up a bit"

"Train him?" Sam repeated "You're serious?"

"With the right guidance and mentorship, kid could become something special" Steve said confidently

"I could enroll him into Beacon as a special case student" Ozpin suggested "No need for a team, he will be under your guidance as you said and will learn about the world around him while retaining a semblance of normalcy albeit in an exaggerated form"

"That was a convoluted way of saying I'll help as well" Sam quipped

"Apologies" Ozpin said slightly sheepish "My mouth tends to blabber on at times"

The trio looked back to Peter Parker who hadn't moved from his position or his posture for that matter.

"So it's decided then" Steve said with a nod

"You're the boss here Steve" Sam said "But yeah, better to keep him here than anywhere else"

"I'll have to prepare some documents" Ozpin said, eyeing Peter with great intrigue "If I were to be honest, I would like to speak to this young man myself"

"It's your school you're offering him a place in" Steve said understandably

The group of men entered the office with Peter remaining unresponsive until Steve sat down right in front of him with Sam seating himself besides Cap.

Peter blinked, his normally awestruck demeanor being greatly diminished due to his current situation. One he shared with the two Avengers before him.

There was soft clunk of a mug being placed in front of him.

Peter looked down to see a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of him courtesy of Professor Ozpin. The young teen gave a weak smile of thanks with Ozpin merely gesturing his hand for him to simply drink, hoping to soothe his nerves.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Sam asked in bewilderment

"A good magician never reveals all of his tricks" Oz stated, intentionally vague

"You magic that up?" Steve correctly assumed "Is that how you keep you coffee mug full?"

Ozpin only scoffed, reaching into his suit to pull out a gold flask and thusly refilled his mug.

"You can't replicate certain tastes and experiences with magic" Ozpin said proudly

An awkward silence hung in between them all when Steve cleared his throat to cut the tension and spoke to Peter.

"How are ya holding up Peter?" Steve asked

Peter didn't answer at first, fidgeting with the cup of hot cocoa in his hands.

"I…I don't know really" Peter admitted nervously "I'm still trying to…still trying to figure out all of this"

"Trust me kid, we know exactly what you're going through" Sam said knowingly

Peter gave an appreciative nod at the para-rescue man, taking a deep gulp of his drink.

"Mr. Parker" Ozpin began after Peter set his cup down "Do you know where you are right now?"

"A school?" Peter guessed "Captain Rogers didn't exactly clarify where we are really, just the gist of what kind of world this is and where you guys took me to"

"This is Beacon academy of Vale that trains the future protectors of this world" Ozpin said in complete seriousness "Here, we teach and train young adults such as yourself in honing and crafting their methods of combatting Grimm and other dangers that pose a threat to the innocent civilians of Remnant"

Peter slightly balked at that, very much stunned. A literal super school? This had to be some kind of joke. Seeing that the faces of Falcon and Cap pretty much confirmed what Ozpin just said, Peter's jaw dropped.

"This is a school that teaches teenagers how to be superheroes?!" Peter asked excitedly, his saddened feelings momentarily thrown aside

"Yes and no" Ozpin said "This school is merely a staging ground. Here we teach children like yourself the responsibilities of being the defenders of Remnant and its people. What you choose to do with the knowledge we have instilled in you is entirely your choice. Just know the consequences that come with them all, be they good or bad"

Steve's observant eyes picked up on the change in demeanor that Peter exuded after Ozpin finished his brief summarization of the purpose of Beacon.

There was something in the kids eyes similar to that of his own. One of…one of loss and regret. A deep seated feeling of guilt.

'Where did that come from?' Steve mentally asked himself 'Kids only 16 right?'

Peter found himself zoning out momentarily, hearing the old streets of Queens with a slight elder and father like voice speaking to him…when he heard the gunshot.

He flinched which did not go unnoticed by the trio in front of him.

"You alright there kid?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Peter said slowly "I'm fine…I think"

"Want some time to yourself?" Steve inquired

"Sure" Peter said softly

The grownups left the kid be for now, choosing to leave the area and allow Peter some alone time as to gather his thoughts.

"Poor kid" Steve murmured "From one crazy situation to another"

"What was with that look with his eyes?" Sam asked them both

"Noticed that to huh?" Steve correctly assumed

"Hard not to" Sam said with a frown "Use to see that all the time back home in the old department"

"He lost someone" Ozpin stated more of a fact than a guess "I've seen that before"

"He reacted that way when you were speaking about the school" Sam noted "The responsibilities that come with being here. Maybe there's something in there that speaks to him on a personal level"

"We'll dwell on it when he comes forward about it" Steve said "For now, let's just prepare ourselves for the next two weeks"

"I concur mister Rogers" Ozpin said, nodding to Steve "If you'll excuse me, I have some false documents to create. What an unusual life"

The two could only stare at the silver haired headmaster with slight bewilderment at his somewhat aloof personality right now.

"Do you think there's something in that coffee of his? Sure as hell feels that way sometimes" Sam said with snort

"Honestly? Not discounting the idea" Steve said in good humor

"By the way, you almost ready?" Sam asked his friend "Semester is about to start up in about two weeks from now"

"Can't really say" Steve answered truthfully "War and combat, that's one thing…teaching hormonal teenagers who have enhanced abilities, that's something else entirely"

Sam laughed at the comment, finding a great deal of irony and hilarity to what they were about to undertake over the course of the next few months.

"Oh man" Sam said "This is surreal. Veterans I can handle. Robots, crazy monsters and terrorists sure. But kids? Could barely handle one, how in the hell can we handle a school full?"

"Thankfully we've got two fathers on the team" Steve said, patting Sam's shoulder "We'll defer to them if needed"

"So all the time then?"

"Probably" Steve admitted without any shame

The two Avengers departed from the area, leaving Peter to himself who went back to staring at his mask. Once again, he found himself staring at his mask unable to prevent his thoughts from straying to what was yesterday for him yet it felt like months ago.

'What happened back there?' He mentally asked himself 'Is Liz's dad ok? Did Ned get to Happy? What about all that tech? Oh man, Mister Stark is gonna freak'

"If he could even find me" Peter said aloud, leaning back into his chair

Then his eyes widened with horror and remorse.

"No" Peter said with a shaky voice "Aunt May"

If Peter wasn't as distraught before, now it elevated itself to a whole new level. Clutching his head with a dash of self-loathing, Peter felt an enormous tidal wave of guilt assault his very being with his eyes tearing up at the thought of what Aunt May would do when discovering that her nephew, her last living relative was gone.

No he wasn't dead, but to her he might as well be due to them not knowing anyway of returning home other than by a happy accident.

Shaking his head, Peter slipped on his mask, put on his web shooters and jumped out the window. He began swinging around the school in a vain attempt at clearing his head.

Normally this would work in most circumstances but as one could tell, this wasn't exactly normal.

Spidey eventually sat down upon the ledge of an open window, settling his head in his hands. He could only groan as his thoughts consumed him figuratively speaking.

Unaware of the bewildered engineer in the workshop behind him.

Scott simply stared at the back of Spider-man, expression that basically summarized his thoughts.

'Uh, how and when did he get there?'

Whatever the case may be, that kid from the airport was there and from the looks of his slouched posture he didn't look all to happy.

Not that Scott could blame him.

Clearing his throat, Scott called out to the kid.

"Hey, spider guy"

He jolted slightly from his seat, turning around to face him.

Peter's eyes widened a bit in surprise at seeing Scott so soon.

"You alright there kid?" Scott asked

"Uh…" Peter tried finding the proper response "Yeah, yeah, no I'm good man, thanks I'm good"

"You sure?" Scott said "Cause the way you're sitting there says otherwise"

Peter opened his mouth then closed, then opened it again only to then hang his head in defeat.

"No, not really"

Scott only frowned, already having a feeling as to why the kid was so down.

"Kid come on in here" Scott waved his hand over

"What?" Peter's head perked up

"Come in to my workshop, come on" Scott said

Obliging, Peter scooted into the room and found himself in a large metal workshop.

"What is this place?" Peter found himself asking

"It's the forge" Scott said "Well a part of it. This is gonna be my classroom when the semester starts up"

"You're gonna be a teacher?" Peter asked in surprise "So it's true then? Captain and all of you guys are gonna be teaching?"

Scott chuckled "Yeah, I know right. The Avengers as school teachers…then again it is a school dedicated to training the literal next generation of what qualifies as a superhero on this world"

"Right" Peter was slightly downcast again "This world"

"I know the feeling" Scott said understandingly "A lot of us do. Who do you have back home?"

"Huh?"

"Back home" Scott repeated "I can tell by the way you look down. There's someone back home that you're worried about"

Peter was greatly surprised at just how easily the shrinking hero read him.

"How do you know that?" Peter found himself asking

Now Scott held a more depressed face, reaching into his interior pocket to pull out a small photo. Silently, he held it out for Peter to take which he did and saw Scott making a goofy face with young girl with an equally silly expression.

"My daughter, Cassie" Scott said fondly "Peanut…I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but everything I've ever done in my life, even becoming the Ant-man, it was all done for her"

Seeing that Peter held a bit of a kindred spirit with Scott, he reached into his interior hoodie pocket and pulled out his phone which was on its last few minutes of power.

He pulled up the pic he was looking for and showed it to him.

"My Aunt May" Peter said with a smile

It was a picture of her hugging him fiercely with a proud smile for her little nephew as he prepared for the homecoming dance prior to him coming here.

"That's your Aunt?!" Scott said aloud in slight disbelief "Jeez I thought that was your older sister or something"

"She's not that young…I mean old…I mean, Rah" Peter dragged a hand over his face "What is it with everyone talking about my Aunt?"

"I don't blame them" Scott said with a shrug, handing back the phone "So, Aunt huh? No parents?"

Peter looked solemn at the mention of his parents.

"They uh…they left me with my Aunt and Uncle when I was young" Peter said somberly "Uncle Ben told me they died not too long after that"

Scott didn't know how to respond to that. Judging from the way he mentioned this uncle Ben of his, it was clear that it was a bit of a touchy subject as well. So he decided to change the subject.

"So you're the Spider-boy then right?"

"What?" Peter blinked at the question "No, no. I'm Spider-man"

"Spider-man?" Scott said, a bit amused "You look like you're in high school"

"I am in high school"

Scott gaped a bit before shutting his mouth, remembering where he was.

"Well now you're in a school soon to be filled with super powered teenagers so who knows, you'll probably fit right in" Scott said

"About that" Peter rubbed the back of his head "I really don't know much about this place other than what Cap and that Oz guy told me"

"Yeah, It's a bit hard to explain in full really" Scott admitted "And to be honest, I don't think I'm the kind of guy to help in explaining this to you. Probably Ozzy is best suited for that"

A brief silence was shared between the two, when…

"So you're gonna be a teacher then?" Peter asked

"Mhmm" Scott nodded "Got a Master's degree in engineering and the tech here is pretty crazy. Check this out"

Scott slid off the metal plate on his shoulder and placed it onto his forehead which then snapped around his entire head to form his helmet followed by the rest of his suit.

"WHOA!" Peter exclaimed in awe "That's so awesome!"

"I know right?!" Scott said with equal excitement "Ah it never gets old and the helmet just…"

Pressing on the bottom right side of his helmet, the piece retracted into his suit leaving him only in his suit.

"That's too cool" Peter said giddily "Say, back in Germany, how did you grow so small and then so freakishly big"

"Now that is a bit of a long story" Scott stated, eyeing Pete upon realizing "Are you still in that onesie?"

"It's not a onesie" Peter said, now a bit whiny

 _Scene cut_

"Where the hell did he go?" Sam said frustrated at the sudden disappearance of Peter for the past two hours

"He couldn't have gone far" Ozpin said reassuringly "The cameras have shown that none have left the premises"

"That we know of" Steve said, face scrunched up in concentration "He couldn't have gone far though. Wouldn't make sense of him to do so"

"Perhaps one of the others have seen him" Oz threw out there

"Maybe" Sam held up his wrist tac pad "You Pietro, come in this is Sam"

" _What's up Sam?"_ Pietro answered with a grunt from his end

"You alright on your end?" Sam asked, befuddled by the speedsters sounds

" _Just working out here with the old maGAH"_ Pietro sounded as though he got the wind knocked out from him

" _What's the matter Pietro, you didn't see that coming?"_ Clint's taunting voice was heard now _"What's up Sam? Something up?"_

"Yeah we got ourselves a missing person case" Sam said

"It's Parker" Steve said to the archer

" _Parker?"_ Clint repeated in momentary confusion _"Oh right that Spider kid. He's missing?"_

"Yeah, something like that" Sam said "We left him in our office for a bit but now he's gone. Have you seen him?"

" _Fraid not"_ Clint said _"Pietro and I have been down in the gym for an hour now. Amber and Wanda are out eating in Vale right now. They'll be back in a bit"_

"Which leaves out Mister Lang only" Oz said

Steve sent out a call to Scott.

"Scott, come in"

No response

"Scott come in, it's Steve. We've got a bit of a situation"

Again, nothing.

The three men exchanged glances.

"Think he's working on something that he can't hear us?" Sam guessed

"Maybe" Steve said in a slight frown trying once more to receive nothing

"Let's go check up on him" Steve said and the other two followed after him

They reached the forge in a few minutes, hearing the sounds of metals and other objects at work moving and clanging against each other.

"Wonder what he's working on" Sam mused aloud

The trio soon entered to see Scott was not alone.

Right beside was their missing person who held an intense gaze of concentration, mixing together chemicals in a makeshift chemistry set. Within some of the vials were a weird gooey substance that Peter proceeded to prod with a metal rod. He pulled away revealing the substance was stuck to the metal. It was the webbing he used.

Right beside Peter was Scott, sitting on a bench at the table next to Peters.

Scotts expression was of one of a relaxed posture but the eyes held focus. He had a magnifying glass propped up in front of him to allow a more close up view of what appeared to be Peters web shooters. He held some tools that ran over the gauntlets, repairing any damages.

"Think we could reduce these shooters down by half their size" Scott said to Pete, not looking up from his work "Once you get the hang of the tech here then, we could really work our magic"

"Awesome, got a lot of webbing ideas now" Peter said excitedly, shaking a vial to stir up the mixture "Hey, you think that since you could talk to ants that I could also talk to Spiders to?"

"A year ago that would have been creepy and terrifying" Scott said, grazing over a dent "Now, not so much….well just so long as I don't have to look at all of their eyes"

The three men who entered stared at the scene with bewilderment and slight amusement.

"I think it's best we come back at a later time" Oz whispered to Sam and Steve with both nodding and they silently exited the area.

The two arthropod based superheroes remained none the wiser of the brief visit, solely focused on their tasks at hand.

And it was greatly needed by Peter as it was a good way for a momentary distraction from his current predicament.

"So I've been meaning to ask…" Scott said, glancing over to Pete "What happened to that more sleek suit you had on from last time?"

"That's…a bit of a long story"

 _Scene cut_

Peter and Scott had a very productive day to say the least.

Thanks to the time they had along with the resources at their disposal, Peter managed to restock up a large supply of his web fluid while Scott helped in the starting phase of Peter's understanding of the tech that they had here.

He decided to leave his web shooters here for the time being so that next time, he could start from scratch in building web shooters better designed to fit this new crazy world.

It was strange to think that he'd made fast friends with a relative newcomer like himself who he had actually traded blows with not so long ago.

Stranger things have happened however.

After returning to the office where he was prior to being in the forge, he found Ozpin and Cap waiting for his return.

Ozpin greeted him politely and held out a file.

"Your papers for the academy, young man" Oz said simply "You are a special case student falling directly under the guidance of the Avengers in most regards save for every day school activities"

"Wha-What?" Peter stammered in confusion

"To put it plainly…" Steve cut in "Welcome to Beacon Academy kid. This universes version of a school for heroes"

Peter remained in place, face in a state of frozen befuddlement and shock.

"You have a lot to learn of this world, Mr. Parker" Ozpin said as a teacher would to a student "But you will learn in due course. Judging from your time spent with Mr. Lang, I could suffice to say that you'll be a quick study and adapt to this world with relative ease"

He then plopped a book into Peters hands who looked at the cover then at Ozpin in confusion.

"If there is a place to start, this would be a good one" Ozpin said, exiting the room a moment later

Peter remained still, trying to figure out what to do only to finally let out a sigh of resignation and looking to Cap for support.

Cap shrugged, feeling a bit lame here as he didn't have much to say.

"Come on" Steve said "I'll take you to your room"

"My room?" Peter said

"Yeah" Steve nodded "Since you're gonna be a student here, every student gets one"

The walk was relatively silent, with Peter feeling a bit awkward in being behind the man that Stark had recruited him to fight against. My how times quickly change.

"So…" Peter felt really weird right now in breaking the ice "Mr. Lang told me you're all gonna be teachers here"

"Yeah that came out of nowhere" Steve confirmed with a bemused smile at the thought of it "To be honest, it kind of came out of nowhere but the others convinced me in trying it out at the very least"

"And Professor Ozpin said I'm a specialty student?" Peter said

"You'll be under our watch" Steve clarified "While you will be learning alongside the other students here, you'll truly be put through our paces more often than not with us"

Peter had slight goosebumps at the thought of him being directly trained under Captain America and his group of Avengers as opposed to Tony Stark's indirect approach he had with him.

"Tomorrow, one of us will take you out into the city to get you some new clothes aside from the suit you have. You'll be getting a school uniform at the start of the semester" Steve continued on "Since you've met Scott and know him a lot more now, it'll be safe to say that he'll accompany you"

As he finished that statement, the two had arrived in front of Peters new dorm.

"This is your room" Steve said, gesturing for Peter to enter which he did.

"Whoa" Peter whispered, surprised at just how large his own dorm was

"This is your own Dorm" Steve said "What you choose to do with it in terms of making it your own is all up to you and you have a decent amount of time in doing so before the start of school"

It was Spartan-esque with a bed, drawers, bookshelf and small round table in the center of it all. There were already several books in the bookshelf and basic school supplies and a scroll on the bed awaiting him.

Ozpin moves very fast apparently.

"Thank you" Peter said sincerely "For everything. I know that I uh…didn't exactly meet you at the best of…"

Steve gestured his hand down to stop Peter

"It's alright Peter" Steve reassured "That was a different time and a different world as a matter of fact. All that matters right now is that we're all here and we'll find our way home in time"

Peter approached the bed, feeling a swelling of exhaustion starting to rise up.

"Feeling tired?" Steve asked with Peter pushing aside the items on his bed and flopping down onto it

"Figured as much" Steve said with a chortle "I'll leave you to relax then"

Peter just gave an appreciative grunt as Steve left the room.

The young web-head shifted around to get himself more comfortable and yet found himself unable to simply fall asleep.

Letting out a momentary groan, Peter's eyes snapped open with his head rising up to star at the foot of his bed. There was the book that Ozpin had given him that he had tossed aside when he laid down on his new bed.

Sitting up, Peter reached out and grabbed the book.

"Legends and history" Peter read aloud "The World of Remnant…ok, game guide aside"

Peter flipped open the book, reading the first several paragraphs

" _Legends, Stories scattered through time"_ Peter internally read _"Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains forgetting that we are Remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past"_

Peter read on, learning of the substance known as Dust, the creature Grimm and the basic rundown of Huntsmen and Huntresses as well as Aura. Eventually, Peter's eyes finally closed on him with the book slipping down to the floor.

The young hero snored the night away, unaware of just how crazy his life was to become. More so than the first time.

 _Scene cut_

 _Several days later_

It was night time in Vale with activity within the city slowing down as per usual.

Yet there would always be trouble around the corner.

The trouble being criminal extraordinaire Roman Torchwick being accompanied by a small contingent of men that were loaned out to him by club owner Junior. They walked through the streets of Vale with many civilians clearing a path for them in fright.

They walked their way to their destination which was a dust shop appropriately title From Dust Till Dawn.

Entering the Dust shop, Roman Torchwick approached the front clerk.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?"

"Please, just take my Lien and leave" The old man behind the counter said fearfully

Roman only shushed the old man "Calm Down, we're not her for your Lien. Grab the Dust"

The henchmen that had accompanied Torchwick quickly began gathering the dust from the tubes on the wall to the crystals displayed in the glass.

All the while, Ruby Rose was on the far end of the store with her hood up, headphones blaring and head buried in the latest issue of Vales _Weapons Weekly._

It wasn't until several moments later that at last, she was noticed by one of them.

Without hesitation the henchmen pulled out his sword and pointed it at her.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them"

No response from Ruby

"Hey, I said put your hands in the air" The henchmen walked over to her "You've got a death wish or something kid?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and whirled her around to face him. Her hood fell down to reveal the headphones she had on.

Gesturing to her ears, Ruby acquiesced with his silent demand and removed her headphones.

"Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air now" The Henchmen demanded

"Are you…robbing me?" Ruby asked in confusion

"YES" The man exclaimed now aggravated

"Huh" Was all Ruby said

Roman awaited the rest of his men to gather up the dust when one of them was sent flying back right out the front door by an unseen force.

Casually glancing back, he gestured for another one of his men to handle the situation.

The man runs up to Ruby and points his gun at her.

Next thing he knew, Ruby had kicked him out the front glass display with her in tow.

Roman only stared in a deadpanned manner as he watched the young silver eyed girl pull out her weapon which happened to be a giant Scythe resting on her shoulder.

Ruby turned to face them with a smirk, twirling her Scythe around before it was embedded into the ground.

"Okaay~~~" Roman looked to his henchmen "Get her"

They ran right at after her. Ruby in response spun around on her Scythe and kicked several away. Landing she easily removed her scythe Crescent Rose off of the ground and fired a shot to spin and hit another henchmen with the butt of her weapon.

She spun her scythe and slammed it down upon another unfortunate criminal.

However before she could continue her fight, a circular disk had come flying out from the street on the end and smacked against the remaining henchmen's heads. They were all knocked out in an instant while the disk flew back after bouncing around some walls into the hands of its owner.

Ruby and Romans mouths dropped as the individual went up to stand beside the young rose.

"You know" Steve Rogers said, dressed in casual clothing "I was enjoying a nice dinner with a friend of mine when I started hearing loud a commotion not far from where I was. Lo and behold we've got a minor fighting an underworld criminal. Good thing carrying around your weapon is common place here"

Roman actually took a step back in fear, not foreseeing such a high end enemy appear so suddenly.

Luckily, he had come prepared this time around.

Ruby in the meantime was drooling and had literal stars for eyes at being in such close proximity to not only any ordinary hero but the Leader of the Avengers.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-Captain!" Ruby Stuttered in a star-struck gaze

"Hmmm?" Steve glanced down to her, eyes narrowing in analysis.

Taking not of her getup and weapon, it was easy to deduce who this was. Qrow had boasted her several times already and two of his teammates had met the young lady.

"Ruby Rose, right?" Steve correctly guessed

Ruby's eyes widened to the size of saucers, hyperventilating for a few good seconds before letting out an ear piercing fan-girl scream.

Steve and Roman winced at the volume and ringing of Ruby's squeal. All the while, particles shifted about on the ground, converging on a spot behind both Steve and Ruby.

Cap took notice and grabbed Ruby while jumping away from the large sand fist that smashed down on where they stood.

Looking back to Roman, Steve saw that he was gone.

Quickly looking around, Steve spotted the criminal climbing up a ladder to a rooftop. His instincts kicked, jumping away in time and throwing his shield at the large sand mace directed at him.

All the while, Ruby herself had caught sight of Romans attempt at escape and moved to pursue the criminal.

Torchwick moved quickly across the rooftop when from behind he heard Ruby yell out to him.

"Persistent" He murmured in irritation.

Down below, Cap was ducking and dodging the multiple sand limbs that were being directed at him all the while trying to spot Flint Marko who he knows must be nearby somewhere. With his enhanced and trained eyes, Cap managed to follow a trail of Sand leading up to a rooftop adjacent to the one Torchwick had gone to.

Flint immediately saw that Cap had spotted him and let off on his attacks instead opting to run away. Steve was about to pursue the criminal when he heard the roaring sounds of a bullhead engine far up on the building where Roman escaped to.

On said rooftop, Ruby could only look on as Roman ascended up into the air.

"End of the line Red" Roan said tauntingly, throwing a red dust crystal towards her.

The dust crystal then exploded in a violent display making Roman laugh maniacally. It was cut short when he noticed a purple circle that had seemingly shielded the young girl from the blast.

Behind it was none other than Glynda Goodwitch who directed her crop at the bullhead with a dozen purple beams being shot at it.

Roman stumbled within the bullhead quickly making his way to the pilot.

"We've got a huntress and an Avenger situation" Roman stated

Cinder who was piloting the bullhead quickly got up with her arms glowing while Roman took the lever

Though she had been hoping to gain the powers of the Fall Maiden up to this point, she still had her own power her Master Salem had helped in developing.

Glynda noticed the Bullhead steadying itself in the air. Channeling her power, Glynda fired a purple sphere which exploded into a forming thundercloud. Swinging her crop down, hails of ice shards rained down upon the transport with one narrowly missing Roman's head.

Cinder in the meantime called upon her own power and sent a fiery blast at the huntress. It was at this moment that Steve Rogers had entered the fray, jumping in front of his friend. The attack bounced off his shield, splattering around them.

Cinder raised her hand and the two noticed the residue glowing. With great speed, the two dodged the explosion that erupted from the glowing attack with Steve hurling his shield with all of his might at the ship.

Glynda also prepped an attack, summoning the rubble of the previous one and forming a spear. Caps shield bounced off the side of the bullhead, leaving a sizeable dent in its wake as it returned to its owner. Glynda then sent her spear at the bullhead.

Cinder in response fired back to destroy the projectile only for it to reform and continue on its trajectory. The spear was just about to his the jet when Roman managed to pilot the ship into a lean with the pieces scratching up the top and damaging one of the side engines.

Glynda made the remaining shards reform into arrows all aimed at the ship when Cinder called upon the gift bestowed upon her by Salem and expunged a sickly black shockwave that destroyed Glynda's makeshift weapons.

She then sent a powerful torrent of energy that the blond huntress deflected albeit with some difficulty due to its power.

Some of it was so chaotic and dangerous that it crackled around Glynda's shield.

Had it not been for Steve's quick movements and shield, several of them would have hit Ruby.

That was all that was needed in allowing Cinder and Roman to escape.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Glynda glanced over to Steve who still had his shield up at the ready just in case and then over to Ruby who had her eyes widened to near impossible odds.

Mouth agape with slight drool coming out at the thought of being a mere few inches from Steve Rogers, Ruby shakily held up her hands to her face.

"C-c-can I-I have Y-your Autograph?" Ruby asked Steve in pure adulation

Steve quirked a brow in bemusement, glancing over to Glynda who was clearly not amused.

Ruby then finds herself in a type of interrogation room and was in the process of being scolded profusely by Goodwitch with Steve looking on sympathetically.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady" Glynda said sharply "You put yourself and others in danger"

"They started it" Ruby protested albeit feebly

Steve let out a silent huff of a chuckle getting eyed by the blond Huntress. He only shrugged in a way of saying 'she's not wrong'. Glynda only rolled her eyes, walking in front of Ruby.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…"

Ruby smiled hopefully.

"And a slap on the wrist" She slapped her wand in front of Ruby making the young girl flinch back with an 'Eek'.

"But…There is someone who would like to meet you" Glynda resigned.

Stepping aside, Ozpin entered the room with mug of coffee in hand and a large plate of cookies in the other.

"Ruby Rose" Ozpin greeted, leaning in to inspect her "You…have silver eyes"

Steve looked over to Glynda, hoping to get an answer as to why that was important.

Glynda only shook her head in a manner conveying that she'll tell him later.

"So" Ozpin said, gesturing his head behind him where Glynda held up a scroll displaying camera footage of Ruby's actions earlier in the night "Where did you learn to do this?"

"S-Signal Academy" Ruby answered

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?' Ozpin inquired

"Well, one teacher in particular" Ruby admitted

Ozpin then slides the cookies in front of her. Tentatively, Ruby eats one whole and upon seeing that there were no negative repercussions began to scarf down the sweets at a rapid pace.

Steve looked on in morbid fascination at the lightning fast rate of which Ruby consumed the cookies.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before" Ozpin said "A dusty old crow"

"Thaf ma Uncfe Qwow" Ruby said through her stuffed mouth

Roger couldn't help with the chuckle that escaped out of him making the young girl blush profusely in embarrassment. Inhaling dramatically, Ruby gulped down the cookies and cleared her throat.

"Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow" She said more clearly this time "He's teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like Hyah WATCHA YA"

The more she spoke the more Steve found himself growing fond of the young Rose. There was an innocence to her that resonated with him and he found her childish antics greatly amusing.

"So I've noticed" Ozpin said "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well…I want to be a Huntress" Ruby said determinedly

"And why exactly do you want to become a Huntress?" Steve asked, speaking to her for the first time since the earlier skirmish

Ruby turned crimson at the fact that Steve Rogers was addressing her with steam coming of her face.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked

"Yeah" Ruby nodded "I only have 2 more years left of training at Signal and then I'm going to apply at beacon. You see my sisters starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I wanna help people. And my parents always taught us to help others so hey, I thought, why not make a career out of it"

Ruby's excitement seemingly grew as she continued to talk.

"I mean the police are alright and all but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, GOSH, you know"

Glynda maintained her unmoving expression while Steve gave her a nod of approval which made her internally squeal.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked

"You're Professor Ozpin" Ruby said respectfully "You're the headmaster of Beacon"

"Hello" He said simply

"Nice to meet you" Ruby said

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked seriously

"More than anything" Ruby answered with complete honesty

Ozpin looked over to Glynda who only rolled her eyes letting out an indifferent 'hmph' before turning to Steve who shrugged as a way of saying 'your choice'.

"Well Okay then" Oz stated

Ruby's eyes widened with jubilation.

Soon enough, Ruby was back on her way home.

Steve and Glynda personally escorted her back and were currently returning to Beacon.

"Romantic and exciting and Gosh" Steve repeated with a smirk

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Glynda wryly

"She's got heart and spirit" Steve said

"It appears that you seem to be running into those types of people more and more these past few weeks" Glynda noted "I hope you're not doing this intentionally Steve"

"Glynda" Steve said knowingly "You know that I'm not. These things just happen"

She only shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Steven Rogers" Glynda remarked "Sometimes you surprise me"

"How?"

"You just do"

Ruby meanwhile was walking back home, completely giddy and ecstatic.

She was going to Beacon two years ahead of anyone else. And on top of that, tonight she had met Captain Steve Rogers, leader of the Avengers. This night couldn't get any better.

With a jump of pure joy and whoop of happiness, Ruby could barely contain her excitement.

She was so excited, Ruby failed to notice the small note that fell out from her pocket.

Letting out a breath of elation, Ruby looked down at the ground with a smile before frowning in confusion at the folded piece of paper.

Picking it up, she opened up the note and froze.

 _To the young aspiring Huntress and hero to be_

 _Your future teacher, Steve Rogers_

 _I look forward to your future as a huntress_

And beneath it was detailed sketch of scythe over his shield.

Ruby began hyperventilating at the thought of getting an autograph from Steve Rogers so much so that she inhaled an ungodly amount of air….

 _Scene cut_

Yang was relaxing in her bed, casually watching a movie on her scroll with a glass bottle of soda in hand.

She snorted at a funny part shown in the movie while moving her hand to take a sip of her drink.

Suddenly, a low volume high pitch noise was heard and less than a second later, Yang's glass bottle shattered along with a myriad of other glass related objects following the same unfortunate fate or at best received cracks.

"Holy fuck!" Yang exclaimed in total bewilderment and astonishment

"YANG"

Tai-Yang, father of Ruby and yang called out from downstairs.

"Dad" Yang yelled back "What the hell just happened?!"

"I don't know sweetie, but whatever it is, the whole damn neighborhood is affected" Tai-Yang "Yes Ms. Saph, we got hit to"

Yang could only look around her room, trying to make heads or tails as to what in the hell just happened.

 _Scene cut_

 _New Avengers Facility_

To say that Tony Stark, self-professed genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist was in a somber mood would be putting it lightly.

For the past two days he had been repeatedly watching only one thing.

The cargo plane filled with Avengers tech go down onto the beach of Coney Island where Spider-man had apparently intervened in making sure that the contents within were not stolen.

Apparently that vulture flying guy that the kid had warned about earlier came after his tech again only this time he was brought down by Spider-man.

Tossing away the tablet, Tony placed both elbows onto his desk and let out a shaky breath. Resting his head into his hands, Tony felt his left hand in particular begin to bother him again as it has been doing for quite some time now.

Once again, he found himself failing.

Yet this one was familiar to him as it cut deep into him personally like the sundering of the Avengers did those many months ago.

He felt the heavy weight in his heart increase tenfold. This was a side that he did not truly show most times but at this moment, he couldn't hold it back.

So many thoughts of guilt and inattentiveness ran through his head. His handling of young Parker, how he should have been more hands on or hands off. How he perhaps shouldn't have taken away the suit from a kid who just wanted to do right by others and live up to the standard that the kid held about him.

Remorse was coursing deeply through him and Tony loathed it.

It seemed as though the more he tried to do at times, the more he failed in spectacular fashion.

Now he had to contend with the fact that a young boy not even of age is gone and may as be dead and that he will have to be the one to tell his Aunt of his disappearance.

He himself had inspected the site of the crash personally and the one thing he found was some unusual energy source that was mixed in with the energy permeating from his arc reactors before the explosion that claimed Peter Parker.

Vision and Rhodey had been investigating these strange occurrences, not gaining much results as they have been cropping up more and more in an inconsistent pattern.

Tony slumped back into his chair, eyeing one particular item on his desk.

The phone Steve had left with him after their falling out.

He had no idea as to where his old friends may be after Steve had busted them out from the Raft.

Clint has appeared to have completely gone off the radar with Cap as had that shrinking/growing Ant-guy since they had not returned to their families.

'What was his name again?' Tony's name wandered over to Ant-man 'Scott Shang? No, Scott Lang….Yeah that's the one. He said something about Hank Pym'

That was a name he hadn't heard in a while.

Regardless, right now however, Tony's thoughts returned to that of Peter.

"Oh man, his Aunt is gonna murder me"

 **And there we have it.**

 **Episode 1 of RWBY has been executed and we are back baby**

 **Nothing else needed to be said here other than it feels good to be back**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok after another prolonged hiatus let's pick up where we left off.**

 **Easy to see where this chapter will go though with the added inclusion of the marvel characters it'll be more varied in scenes and interactions.**

 **There is still a strong pull for Yang to pair up with Peter though the had been a handful of those that want him to be with Ruby but there is still much of the story to be written so who knows really.**

 **Anyways I saw the most recent character short rooster teeth put out on Adam and to be honest, adds maybe a few small details but that's just it. They're small.**

 **Khan for me is the only take away that I have plans for now in this story. I'll be sticking to what I already have in mind for Adam.**

 **Anyway, nothing else to add here so as the usual goes.**

 **Also weapon ideas for Pietro please.**

 **Rate Read and Review and as always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 18: Welcome to Beacon

Peter sat alone at one of the window seats of the student transport to Beacon. He was rather confused as to why he was here but Scott somehow convinced him.

Not that the "convincing" words made any sense to him.

"Experience entering Beacon with the other students" Peter muttered to himself in bewilderment "What is that supposed to mean?"

His thoughts were interrupted by a girlish squeal. A familiar blond blur zoomed to hold another familiar head into a bear hug.

"I can't believe my own baby sister is gonna go to Beacon with me!" said the blond, squeezing the ever loving daylights out of poor young sister "This the best day ever!"

"Please…Stop" Ruby choked out, lack of lungs evident on her face

"But I'm so proud of you" Yang said exuberantly

"Really, sis, it was nothing I…" Ruby's eyes flickered over to Peter who sat staring at them and realized he had been caught. Ruby squinted her eyes at him.

"Hey Yang, it's that boy from that time I found you in Vale" Ruby pointed out

Yang whirled around in confusion until her face brightened up at the site of Peter sitting there now clearly flustered at having their attention.

"Peter" Yang said aloud with glee, rushing over to ensnare him in a bone-crushing hug.

Peter went bug-eyed at her hug, momentarily surprised by the amount of force behind it until he recalled the night he had fought alongside her.

She set him down after a few more seconds with a beaming grin.

Gaining his breath back, Peter shot her a small smile.

"Good to see you to Yang"

"It's _great_ to see you" Yang said happily "I didn't know you'd be going to Beacon to, why didn't ya tell me?"

"It was a bit of a last minute thing" Peter explained "That and I don't have your number"

Yang gave him a sheepish smile before brightening up and throwing an arm around Ruby.

"That's funny you say that because my baby sister Ruby here also joined up to Beacon at the last second cause of how awesome she is" Yang boasted proudly further embarrassing her sister

"Hi" Ruby said meekly "I don't know if you remember me…"

"Yeah we met the night your sister got us in trouble" Peter cut in with a grin

"Excuse me" Yang squawked indignantly though her smirk returned a second later.

Their conversation was cut off at the sound of a pitiful moan off to the side. Turning their heads to the source, the trio saw a mop of blond hair belonging to an unfortunate boy around their age who was hunched over heaving a great deal.

Feeling sympathetic to the boys plight Peter approached him.

"Hey man" Peter said "You alright?"

The "man" in question raised a shaky finger before bolting up from his seat and rushing to back off the ship and hurled out his lunch into a trash can.

"Whelp, so much for smooth sailing" Yang idly commented

Peter decided to check over the guy whilst Yang and Ruby turned their attention over to a news feed currently being displayed.

The news anchors of Cyril and Lisa Lavender touched on the topics of high end criminal Roman Torchwick still being at large as well as the white fangs recent movements. This was cut off by the appearance of a blond professor that Ruby had met under funny circumstances.

"Who's that?" Yang asked

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"Oh"

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy" Glynda spoke with professionalism "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world"

The message ended and the view of Beacon academy was clear to see.

"Oh wow, you could see Signal from here" Ruby said excitedly "Looks like home isn't so fast after all"

"Beacon is our home now" Yang said placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder

It was at this moment that Peter had rejoined them

"Hey guys" Peter came up on Ruby's other side "Wow, nice view"

"Isn't it?" Right said happily

"How's vomit boy holding up back there?" Yang asked with a smirk

"Oh, he'll be fine more or less" Peter said with a shrug

The ship landed several minutes later allowing its occupants to step out on to the platform. No sooner did it land did the blind kid rush out to a nearby bin to empty out the remaining contents in his stomach.

Peter, who saw this, cringed at the guts misfortune but decided on sticking with the only two people he really knew at the moment.

It was at this time however that Peter was introduced to an aspect of Ruby that He had not expected. Her undying love of all things involving weapons.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh" Ruby squealed, somehow becoming a chibi version of herself "Yang look! That guy's got a fire sword! And she's got a collapsible staff! And, and…"

Peter was bug eyed at ruby's form which seemingly vanished at Yang reigning her in by pulling on her hood.

"Easy there sis" Yang said "They're just weapons"

"Just weapons?!" Ruby said indignantly "They're an extension of ourselves. They're a part of us. Oh, they're _so cool"_

"Well why can't you just swoon over your own weapon?" Yang asked "Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby pulled out her weapon, transforming it into its scythe form.

"Of course I'm happy with crescent rose" Ruby stated "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like being new people, but better…"

Peters jaw dropped in the meantime at the site of such a tool being handled so easily by a girl his age. This really was a school for young super powered teenagers.

"Whoa" Peter said aloud "Where did you get that?"

"I made it" Ruby said radiating in comical pride only for her sister to pull her hood over her head.

"There, see" Yang said gesturing to the web head "You can get to know my friend Peter"

"Wait, what?" was the dual response from both Ruby and Peter as Yang abruptly announced that here were her friends and she was off to hangout with them. She left the two stuttering at her abrupt departure.

"Wait Yang" Ruby cried out, animatedly waving her arms "What am I supposed to do? Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we even have dorms?"

Ruby slumped over in defeat upon realizing her sister went and ditched her.

"Uh, to answer your question…" Peter spoke up, gaining the young lady's attention "We do have dorms, but I'm not sure if we're supposed to go to them yet"

Ruby blinked momentarily, peeking up a second later while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Really?" Ruby asked, a great deal more calm then her snazzy demeanor just a few seconds ago "Thanks for telling me that"

"No problem" Peter said, giving get a friendly smile which she gladly reciprocated "I'm Peter. Peter Parker"

Ruby blinked once again, a sense of realization dawning upon her.

"Oh yeah" Ruby said "We didn't introduce ourselves properly"

"I think there were a lot of reasons preventing us" Peter said in turn making the young Rose laugh.

"I'm Ruby Rose"

"Nice to meet you" Peter said in humor eliciting a giggle from Ruby

"You know I could see why Yang would like you as a friend" Ruby said

"How?"

"You're really funny" Ruby said "Except more legitimately"

Peter snorted at that statement.

"I think in the short morning and long night that I've had with your sister, I think I could say you better not let her hear you say that" Peter stated in a joking serious manner.

Ruby laughed so hard that she failed to see the suitcase in front of her.

The following screen was one over great over dramatization as Ruby fell flat on her face.

Peter could only stare in momentary bewilderment as Ruby turned to lie on her back staring up at another young girl with white hair and white-blue eyes.

'Where'd she come from?' Peter mentally asked himself, caught off guard by her appearance.

"What are you doing?!" the white haired girl asked with a shriek

Peter cringed at the volume while Ruby could only stare at the girl.

"Uh…sorry?"

"Sorry?!" white hair yelled out "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!"

She then rounded on Peter who jumped back slightly from the aggressive glare she gave off on him.

"And where were you?" She asked him angrily

"Me?" Peter pointed to himself, clearly unprepared for such a confrontation

"I would have thought at the very least you would be aware enough to keep your clumsy friend in line" White hair said with a scowl "Then again, you do seem like a ruffian"

Peter and Ruby were at a loss for words as to just how to deal with this girl who returned her attention to Ruby.

"Give me that" white hair said, snatching get briefcase out from Ruby's hands and opened it to reveal its contents.

She brandished a red crystal In front of Ruby.

"You were tripping over Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry" white hair said, vehemently shaking the vial of red dust in front of Ruby

"What?" was Ruby's natural response which only served to further infuriate the girl.

"What are you, brain-dead?" White hair said in annoyance " **Dust,** fire, water, lightning, energy"

"Hey what's your problem?" Peter finally asked, fed up with her attitude

"My problem?!" she said affronted, waving the dust vial around "My problem is…"

Peter felt a quick 'flare' of some kind go off in the back of his head when…

"WAAAHHCHHOOO"

Ruby sneezed in a spectacular fashion due to white hairs constant shaking of the dust vial in her face. What followed was an explosion snowflakes, fire and lightning that engulfed the three of them.

The dust vial sailed across the coast courtyard landing in front of one Blake Belladonna. She glanced down at the vial and picked it up. Examining it momentarily, she noticed the Schnee dust logo at the bottom and looked over to the transpiring even scene on the other side of the area.

Peter blinked, quickly wiping away the soot that covered his face and saw Ruby on the ground. He moved to help her to her feet which she appreciated though the good mood died immediately upon the other girls complaints.

"Unbelievable" She quite literally huffed the soot off her "This is exactly the kind of thing that I was talking about"

"I'm really, _really_ sorry" Ruby said apologetically

"Ugh, I'm surrounded by _dolts_ right now" she rubbed her forehead "what are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon"

"Well I…I…" Ruby tried defending herself but the high strung girl was not giving her the chance to defend herself.

"And how on earth did a ruffian like yourself get into this academy" she scolded Peter making him jump at her words.

"Ruffian?" Peter repeated to himself. He had been called a great many deal of derogatory names before but that one was new.

"Hey" Now Ruby had had enough "Leave Peter out of this princess, he didn't even do anything to you"

"It's heiress actually"

The three of them turned to see a girl with black hair approach them, dust bottle in hand.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world"

The now identified Weiss smile smugly.

"Finally some recognition"

"Well that explains a lot" Peter said dryly earning a glare from Weiss.

And Blake's next words only added to the negative sentiment towards the Schnee heiress.

"The dance company responsible for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" Blake said bitingly

Ruby stifled a laugh while Peter openly chuckled.

Weiss could only fume at the words directed at her. Stuttering in anger whilst snatching the empty vial out of Blake's hand, the young heiress stormed off with some of her family appearing from out of nowhere to assist her.

"What the heck was that girls problem?" Peter asked aloud

"I don't know, I still feel kind of bad for what happened" Ruby admitted letting out a sigh

"Anyway, what's your…name…" Ruby turned to Blake only to find her gone to

"What the…? How?" Peter said trying to make heads or tails out of the disappearing act going around

"Do they like, user ninja powder or something?"

Ruby only shook her head, already overwhelmed from today.

"Welcome to Beacon" Ruby said miserably

"Um…excuse me" Said a Male, much more friendlier voice

Peter and Ruby turned to meet with a familiar mop of blond hair with a face to go with it.

"Oh hey, you're the guy from the ship" both Peter and the blond Kid said at the same time

"Vomit boy" Ruby said happily, instantly making said boy deflate at the name.

"It's Jaune actually" He murmured

 _Scene cut_

The trio of dorky new students to Beacon walked together through school area, conversing and getting to know one another. For some reason Peter was getting a weird old timey film type vibe from the winding road they currently walked upon.

"Look all I'm trying to say is that motion sickness is a lot more common than people let on" Jaune stated "I'll hey over it in time"

"I'm sorry" Ruby said with a laugh "It's just that vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind"

"Sure is a better name than what I'm used to" Peter added

"Oh yeah? Well what if I called you crater face instead?" Jaune said

Peter guffawed while Ruby made a face at them both and whined.

"That was an accident, I didn't see all that stuff near my nose"

"Right" Peter said, grinning at Jaune "I'm Peter Parker, full introduction"

Jaune sniggered, shaking Peter's offered hand.

"Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it" it" Jaune said with bravado

"Do they?" Ruby asked skeptically

"They will" Jaune quickly said "At least I hope they will. Mom always said that…never mind"

"Cheer up Jaune" Peter said, patting his back "I'm not much of a ladies man myself"

Jaune snorted at Peters comment, feeling a kindred spirit of sorts forming between himself and these two new friends he made.

A comfortable silence befell the trio until Peter remembered something that he had wanted to ask Ruby.

"Hey Ruby"

"yeah?"

"I've been wanting to ask you something. How'd you make that scythe of yours?"

"scythe?" Jaune repeated in confusion "Ruby's got a scythe? You made a scythe?"

"Oh you mean my pride and joy" Ruby said ecstatic talking about something she knew oh so well

Without further hesitation she could put crescent rose in its scythe form and slammed it into the ground.

"Whoa!" Jaunes jaw dropped at site of such a weapon.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle" Ruby said

"Uh…"

"It's also a gun" Ruby clarified

"Oh" Jaune nodded

"A scythe that's a sniper rifle?" Peter mused "What would you call that? A scyther? Wait no, that's Pokémon. Scyifle?"

Ruby and Jaune chuckled, Peter joining shortly after.

"So what do you guys have?" Ruby inquires

The two boys looked to one another with Jaune silently telling Peter he'll go first.

"I've got this sword" Jaune said, pulling out his blade

"Ohhh" Ruby stared, waiting for more

Sensing this, Jaune raised his scabbard.

"And I've got this shield to" the scabbard then expanded into a classic looking triangular shield.

"Nifty" Peter said approvingly, getting a smile of appreciation out of Jaune

Ruby on the other hand...

"So what does it do?" she asked

Jaune retracted the shield only for it to expand again and was fumbled around by him as it went from being active to dormant. Peter's reflexes kicked in, shooting his hand out to grab the tool in its scabbard form.

"Thanks" Jaune said gratefully, taking the scabbard back and sheathing his sword and placing it around his belt.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it I can just…put it away…"

"But doesn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah it does" he said dejectedly

"Well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons" Ruby said bashfully "So I guess I did go a bit overboard when making my weapon"

"Can't believe you actually made that" Jaune said, eyeing Ruby's scythe which was still embedded into the ground.

"Took me a while" Ruby admitted, taking her scythe off the ground and returned it to its base form "All students from Signal make their own weapons. Didn't you?"

"Mine is a hand-me-down" Jaune explained "It was used by my great grand father during the war"

"Kinda feels more like a family heirloom really" Peter said truthfully

"It is in most ways" Jaune said

"Well I like it" Ruby said in a chipper tone "Not a lot of people have an appreciation for the classics"

"How about you Peter?" Ruby said expectantly

"Me?" Peter asked

"Yeah" Jaune nodded "What kind of weapon do you have?"

Now normally Peters knee jerk response to such questions when it comes to his powers and capabilities would be deny, deny, deny. He didn't have any super powers nor abilities or anything closely related to his spider based powers.

But then he remembered that in this school, not only were powers common place, they would be encouraged for use.

"I don't really have weapons" Peter stated "More like useful little gadgets that I've made that help me out in a fight. It compliments my symbol"

"Symbol?" Jaune murmured watching as Peter pulled out two thin black doodads

Slapping them around both wrists, they quickly expanded around his hands with a trigger of some kind in the center of both his palms.

"Whoa, what are those?" Ruby asked with great intrigue

"These are my web shooters" Peter said, allowing Ruby to closely examine them

"Web shooters?" Jaune said aloud "Web, like…like a spider's web?"

"Yeah exactly like that" Peter said

"Spiders? Ewww" Ruby stuck her tongue out comically "But wait how do these even work then?"

Peter hummed in thought, taking a moment to look around. Spotting the decorative archways, Peter chose to let his actions do the talking for him.

Breaking into a speedy run, Peter jumped forward and fired both of his web shooters. The two teens eyes widened to the size of plates at the speed, agility, flexibility and display of how Peter uses his tools.

After an impressive showing of swings and flips, Peter hung upside down in the middle of the archway he used.

"WOW" Ruby exclaimed, literally having stars for eyes "WOW THAT WAS AWESOME"

"Oh man that's too cool" Jaune said in complete awe

"Thanks" Peter said, dropping down to the ground.

"Man you both are just so amazing" Jaune said

"We're not that amazing" Peter said with a humble laugh "I only flipped around a bit"

"And I sneezed and blew up" Ruby said, pouting at the recent memory

That cheered up Jaune a bit but mentally, the thought remained. Then another thought strayed into his mind.

"Hey so, uh, do you guys know what we're going?" Jaune asked the two

Ruby only tilted her head in confusion while Peter gaped in realization.

"Oh man, I'm such an idiot" Peter said slapping a hand on his forehead

"Why, what is it?" Ruby asked

"We're supposed to be in the auditorium for the first assembly for school" Peter said in slight dismay

"WHAT?!" was the natural response that came from both Ruby and Jaune

"Oh man" Jaune moaned

"Come on" Peter said, running towards the academy "I think we're could still make it"

Choosing to run rather than complain, the three dorky students ran at full speed towards the academy's auditorium. Not stopping for anything, they soon arrived at their destination.

There they saw a large gathering of other students.

"I think this is the right place" Peter quipped

"Ruby"

They turned to see Yang waving at them.

"Over here. Saved you a spot"

"Whew, I'll see you guys after the ceremony" Ruby said to the guys

"Hey, wait" Jaune called out only for him to go unheard

"Ugh, barely five minutes in and I already lose one of my new friends" Jaune said, dramatically hanging his head

"Aw come on Jaune, I'm still here" Peter remarked, patting his friend on the back "Come on, there's a spot over by the stage for us"

The two walked off unaware of the red haired Spartan Huntress behind them, eyeing them with interest.

The stage was empty for the moment yet behind the scenes was different matter. Professor Ozpin, Goodwitch, Captain Roger's, Sam Wilson and Clint Barton stood together in discussion.

"So we're all set then for tomorrow?" Clint asked the headmaster

"More or less" Oz said nodding

"This is one hell of a first test run" Steve notes, scroll pad in hand. He was looking over the big initiation for the students.

Sam snorted, facing Ozpin.

"It's not up to snuff Ozzy" Sam joked

The headmaster gave Steve a faux affronted face.

"I'll have you know that I took careful consideration into those launch pads"

"What about the test itself?" Clint asked "Hell of a gamble you're doing here. On the spot partners. They're not shield agents"

"That's what you're here for" Ozpin said to the archer and overall, the Avengers team.

Meanwhile, Ruby Rose was having another unfortunate stroke of luck as she had run into Weiss Schnee who was currently reading get version of the riot act to her.

Yang tried to play peace maker but it was for naught.

Weiss only rebuffed Ruby's attempts at starting fresh.

Before they could speak any further, Ozpin stepped out onto the stage accompanied by Glynda, Steve and Sam. The hall quieted down a great deal but scattered excited whispers still echoed the walls. It was obvious to see as to why as all of the whispers were directed towards two individuals in particular. A fact that was not lost on Ozpin as a mischievous thought entered his mind.

"I'll keep this…brief" Ozpin began, eyeing the students "You have all traveled here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate the rest of your life to the protection of people. But I look amongst you now and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction"

This greatly bewildered the students and the Avengers.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but the time you spend here in this school will prove that knowledge will only get you so far. It shall be upon your shoulders to take the first steps"

The students spoke amongst one another in hushed tones.

"Now, allow me to introduce to you all to two of our newest faculty members, misters Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson"

The air was now timed with excitement while both soldiers have Ozpin flat looks who had his back turned the kids. He gave the two a teasing grin, taking a sip of coffee from his mug that he somehow had on him.

Rolling his eyes in amusement and annoyance at Ozzy's little trick, he humored the headmaster and stepped forward.

A flurry of noise came from the students but Cap paid them no mind, focusing on what he has to say. Clearing his throat, a hush fell over the crowd.

"I'd like to personally welcome you all to Beacon academy" Steve spoke as though he rehearsed this "I'm not one for riddled speeches so I'll state this once and only once. The next few years for you won't be easy"

Sam then stepped forward.

"There ain't gonna be any cake walks" Sam spoke in complete seriousness "I hope you're all ready for everything here that'll put you through the ringer"

"Tomorrow's test is only scratching the surface for the world at large" Steve said "Whatever you learn during your time here will shape you into the hunter that you'll be for the world to see"

"So be ready" Sam then gave them a menacing grin "Cause we're gonna see how many of you will survive the first semester"

A collective shiver was felt across the students at Sam's words. Glynda on the other hand only deadpanned at Sam while Steve silently snorted.

Shaking her head, Glynda was now standing at the edge of the stage.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight" Glynda spoke plainly "Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed"

"Well that sure was interesting" Yang remarked

She pounded her fists together with an excited grin creeping on her face.

"But Cap and Falcon sure as hell got my blood pumping" Yang stated

"Professor Ozpin seemed a bit off today" Ruby noted

Jaune then appeared beside Weiss.

"I'm a natural blond you know"

Weiss only groaned.

 _Scene cut_

It was now late at night now with the students in their pajamas, sleeping bags beneath them.

Yang plopped down beside her little sister who was currently writing.

"It's like a big slumber party" Yang said

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys here" Ruby said not looking up from her paper

"I know **I** do" Yang said with a purr, giving each boy a look of appreciation until her eyes landed upon Peter at the right moment for her.

She saw his very well built and lean, no fat, muscular frame. The blond bombshell couldn't fight the momentary daze and drool that came out. She mentally cried out in anguish when he put a shirt on. A baggy shirt that felt a bit too intentional. Her little staring session was cut short by Jaune in feetie pajamas sat down in front of Peter, the two striking up a conversation.

Shaking her head, Yang looked back to Ruby seeing her still writing.

"Whatcha writing sis?" Yang asked

"It's a letter back to the gang in Signal" Ruby answered "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going here"

"Aww that's so cute" Yang gushed until a pillow was thrown in her face

"Shut up" Ruby whined childishly "I didn't get to take any of my friends here. It's weird not knowing anyone"

"Hoe about Peter and Jaune?" Yang said "Jaune seems nice and Peter…Mmmm he's especially nice. I saw you with the two of them. There you go. You got friends in one go. A two hundred percent increase"

"I guess so" Ruby agreed laying on her back "But I'm pretty sure Weiss hates me so that's one negative friend"

"There's no such thing as negative friends Rubes" Yang laughed "You just have two friends and one enemy. That's better than most do on their first day"

Yang got another pillow to the face.

Shaking it off, Yang gave her a more comforting expression.

"Look Ruby, is only been the first day. Not even the official first day really" Yang said "You've got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet"

Ruby and Yang fall into momentary silence when both sisters noticed a light near one of the walls. The two spotted Blake Belladonna near a candle reading a book.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Peter sat near each other in relative silence with both preoccupied in their own way.

Jaune currently had out a small scrapbook and was currently sketching a few pictures. They were a variety of his interests and recent memories.

Peter on the other hand was tweaking his web shooters. Adjusting pressure and power, Peter also had an equipment belt near his sleeping bag. It was filled with other tools, prototype gadgets and web cartridges he had worked on with Scott's help.

"So watcha working on Pete?" Jaune asked, looking up from his drawings.

Peter shrugged, twisting a small screw.

"Nothing really, just making sure my web shooters are functioning properly" Peter explained "What about you? What're you drawing there?"

Jaune wordlessly flipped his book around to show what he's been working on.

"Hey, nice sketch" Peter praised, taking the image to examine it.

The drawing was rough detailed picture of Beacon Academy. It wasn't as refined as a clear cut picture but it was very distinct with Jaunes own touches being somewhat gothic in nature.

"Thanks" Jaune said "It's only what I could remember really"

"Well it's pretty good if you ask me" Peter complimented

Before they could speak any further, Peter caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

He glanced over to see Ruby and Yang approaching that girl with the black bow. They were speaking with one another when his enhanced senses caught a few words they were saying.

"Huh?" Blake said

"Your book, what's it about?" Ruby asked

She momentarily stammered before answering.

"Well…I-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body"

Peter didn't realize it but his expression changed into one of grave seriousness. Whether it was his imagination or not, Peter reached up to his face and felt as though half of it was covered by his mask.

A great weight was felt upon his shoulders. One that was about to grow until he was snapped out of it from Jaune placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him.

"Peter" Jaune said a bit worryingly "You alright there?"

"Hmmm?"

"You got all intense there for a moment" Jaune explained "Everything alright?"

Peter shook his head, waving his hand at Jaune.

"Yeah I'm…I'm fine" Peter said

"You sure?" Jaune asked, a bit unconvinced

"Yeah I…" Peter considered his next words until deciding on relieving some of his worries that have been plaguing his mind since his arrival here.

"I'm actually kinda worried about my aunt May" Peter admitted, a feeling of guilt swelling up in his chest

"Your Aunt?"

"Yeah, she's all I have left" Peter found himself saying

"Really?" Jaune asked softly

Feeling tears well up at the corners of his eyes, Peter quickly wiped them away.

"Yeah, yeah" letting out a ragged breath, he sniffled with glazed eyes "She doesn't even know I'm here"

Now that was something Jaune could relate to.

"My family doesn't know I'm here either" Jaune stated making Peter stare at him in surprise

Jaune gave a strained chuckled at Peters own expression.

"Yeah I didn't tell them a thing really Well alright, my parents know this but none of my sisters do" Jaune said with a shrug "Just packed my bags and left as soon as I got accepted into Beacon. They didn't even know I applied"

The two boys were silent, both taking in what the other had said.

Whatever they intended on speaking about was unable to be said as a more familiar shrill shrieking of one Weiss Schnee cut in throughout the area.

Wincing at the volume she gave off, Peter pulled out some earplugs from his shorts pajamas.

"No girl should be that loud" Peter quipped, placing one of his earplugs in.

"Once you deal with so many sisters, you kinda get used to it actually"

"Sisters? How many do you have?"

"Seven"

"Seven?!" Peter went a bit jawed there "How would you even put up with one?!"

"Practice" Jaune remarked "Lots of it"

There conversation ended upon the lights being turned off, signaling the time for bed.

The big day was tomorrow.

 _Scene cut_

The Avengers were currently reading within their private study quarters given to them by Ozpin.

Wanda, Pietro, Clint and Amber sat together playing cards and drinking tea.

Scott was looking over some schematics to his classroom and tech for his lessons.

Sam was relaxing on the couch, cup of coffee in hand.

Steve sat at on the of the work desks overlooking a few instructions on how to teach.

"Why do you even read that stuff Steve?" Sam asked "You're not gonna need that you know"

"Doesn't hurt to be safe" Steve countered

"But you didn't train _us_ with a manual" Amber stated

"Clint gave me a pep talk really" Wanda admitted getting the archer to chortle at the memory

"this is different" Steve argued

"He does have a point" Clint said with a shrug, checking out his hand "These are hormonal teens with powers we're talking about here"

"I think we'll be fine" Sam waved off "We've handled interdimensional travel, we can handle some kids"

"Yeah but some of these _kids_ just so happen to have some crazy powers" Scott reiterated "If any of them were like my little peanut then they'd be easy to handle but they're sadly not"

"Hey, Captain trained me and Wanda" Pietro said "How hard can it be?"

"Oh now you're just tempting fate to be cruel" Clint said, half-serious half-joking

"We tempt fate every time we get up out of bed" Sam said with acceptance "Like Viz said, causality and all that"

The mood rather shifted to one that was more of a downer. Something that Sam realized immediately.

"Right, too soon" Sam murmured "Sorry about that"

"It's ok" Wanda said softly

The room resumed its silence when Steve slapped the book he was reading shut.

"Get some shut eye everyone" Steve said, leaving the room.

Stepping out, Rogers bumped into something. Looking down it was actually someone.

"Glynda" Steve said

"Steve?" Glynda said in surprise "Still awake?"

Steve wordlessly held up the book in hand which title was _Professor for dummies._

Glynda could only stare at the book before snorting, breaking into a fit of giggles.

"you didn't peg me to resort to such measures Mr. Roger's"

The flat look he gave her only served to enhance her laughter.

Steve couldn't keep up the act, laughing silently with her.

"Relax Steve" Glynda said comfortingly, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder "Aside from Ozpins eccentric behavior, he didn't choose you for no reason. You'll do a fine job as a teacher"

"How can you be sure?" Steve asked

"Call it a teacher's intuition as well as a woman's" Glynda said confidently "You will do better than most ever will"

The two shared a moment of silence between one another with their eyes locked together.

After several moments, Glynda noticed that her hand was still on his arm. Pulling away, Glynda cleared her throat and straightened herself up.

"Mister Rogers" Glynda said professionally

"Miss Goodwitch" Steve responded in equal seriousness and humor

Giving him a small teasing smile, she moved around Steve and continued on her path.

Cap glanced in her direction in time to see her momentarily looking back to him.

Smiling to himself, Steve went off to bed.

It was lucky that he did as he didn't notice the amused expressions of Sam and Clint who managed to see the interaction between them.

The two grinned at each other, silently promising to never let Steve live that down.

 _Scene Cut_

 _Manhattan_

 _Harlem's Paradise_

Luke Cage, hero of Harlem, bulletproof man, defender and so on and so forth with his many monikers sat within his new office in Harlem's paradise.

He had endured a great many events since his time as a childhood all the way up to now.

From his time in the marines, to prison, him gaining his powers, coming to Manhattan, taking on the many threats that have threatened the city all the way up to now.

"You know Luke, I gotta admit…I kinda miss the barber shop. Don't get me wrong, this place is pretty cool and really, _really_ comfy but it still has that bad guy lair feel to it"

Danny Rand, Luke's close friend and the immortal Iron Fist sat in a relaxed recline on one of the couches in the office.

Barefooted, cross legged with a small box of hibachi chicken and noodle in his lap, young Mr. Rand was very much comfortable right now.

Something that have Luke roll his eyes in amusement and slight irritation.

"If you have such a problem with the place Danny, you're free to remodel the place of you want" Luke stated

"I think Colleen wouldn't mind" Danny said with a grin "Could use some decorations here and there. I could cover it if ya want"

Luke chuckled "Thanks but no thanks. As much as our fung shwai or whatever gels together I'll keep things the way I like it"

Danny laughs, popping some chicken into his mouth.

"Any idea on where Bushmaster went off to?" Luke asked

"Not a matter of where" Danny said more melancholy now "A matter of when he will return. My best bet. Back to his home. Recover properly, physically, spiritually"

Luke hummed, leaning back into his chair mind in deep thought.

"So what now then Luke?" Danny asked

"Now?" Luke contemplated "Now we really get to work"

"Yo Mister Cage sir" Sugar, one of the clubs bouncers rushed in sweating and out of breath.

"Sugar?" Luke said in confusion at the state of the big man "What's going on? You look like you just ran a damn marathon"

Sugar wheezed for a few seconds, gesturing behind him frantically.

"Someone *HA* someone here to see you" he managed out.

Bewildered, Luke and Danny exchanged looks at one another when they heard footsteps coming from behind Sugar.

Both Defenders had their eyes widen to a considerable degree of pure shock at the newcomer that entered the room.

If you were anyone in this city, nay in this country, you knew damn well who this was.

"Tony Stark" Danny whispered in disbelief and awe.

"Mr. Danny Rand" The billionaire greeted his fellow elite "And Mr. Luke Cage, the hero of Harlem. Pleasure to meet you both. Hope I'm not intruding on anything"

 _Scene cut_

"Oh god, please man, please" A poor man cried out, crawling for his life as his legs were broken.

Behind was a scene that could only be described as a slaughter. Several cars were either broken down or had blown up in a display of fire.

There were bodies littered throughout the area with causes of death being varied.

Some from multiple injuries, some from direct trauma to the brain or heart. The rest…the rest being burnt to crisps.

The last survivor crawled for another few inches until he was kicked into his back. Roughly.

Groaning in pain, the man looked up at his assailant and went deathly pale at the site of him.

"Oh god" he stammered "Oh dear fucking God"

The being with its hellfire eyes and flaming skull only spoke in a demonic voice befitting the way he looked.

"No God"

After saying that, the man on the ground had his life come to an end.

Robbie Reyes, otherwise known as the Ghost Rider stood over the corpse of his latest victim with no sign of remorse.

Seeing that his work was done, Robbie walked back to his car.

He was about to get in and drive away until there was a presence behind him followed by a question he had heard all too often.

"What in the fuck are you supposed to be?"

Slowly, Ghost Rider turned back to face yet another man.

Yet unlike the individuals he had just killed, this one was distinctly different. Different in the case of being a man covered, no, drenched in blood.

The blood of evil men.

The man's soul. Oh the Rider could feel his broken soul. The soul of a righteous man.

He was dressed in a similar black attire as his own with one distinction.

Wherein Jaimie had two white stripes parallel to each other, this man had one specific spot of white that was his visage.

Before him stood Frank Castle aka The Punisher

 **And done**

 **Whew, another prolonged hiatus but I was in London for a time and what a wonderful time that was.**

 **So yeah, last two scenes huh? Bet you didn't see that coming.**

 **Ha ha I say.**

 **But that's all for now folks**

 **Rate Read and Review and as always Have Nice Day**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow the poll for Yang and Peter is pretty strong, I expected some for the two but it's actually been overwhelmingly for the quipsters. There were some for Ruby though Yang is winning out right now.**

 **So aside from that, had to do a few grammar tweaks and change Riders now from Jaimie to Robbie as it's supposed to be(My bad) and Also to a mister Dandaman5.**

 **There will be blood come time to showoff both Rider and Punisher together. A whole fucking waterfall of it come time when those two unleash hell upon any and all unfortunate souls that come before them they deem dead meat.**

 **But really, nothing needed to be said other than continuing the show.**

 **But there is one thing I have seen and I could use some feedback. I have been getting reviews that state that Glynda and Steve could use some work so please, feel free to leave some suggestions if need be. It should be obvious by this point of the two pairing up considering what I have planned**

 **Rate Read and Review and As Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 19: Initiation Day Hooray

To say that the air in Beacon Academy was palpable with excitement and nervousness would be an understatement.

None were more excited however than a preppy young girl waking up her closest friend in the whole wide world.

Blearily, he opened his eyes to the sight of his friend who was giving him a beaming smile.

"Wake up Sleepy head" Nora Valkyrie said cheerfully to her best friend Lie Ren

Groaning a bit, Ren sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while his spunky friend was jumping all around him with an exuberant joy.

"It's morning, it's morning, it's morning" Nora chanted happily, Ren being completely unresponsive to her behavior being entirely used to it by this point.

He was brushing his teeth with Nora still chattering on and on animatedly about their first day here and how 'excited' she was in being here.

"I can't believe we've been in Beacon for an entire 24 hours!" Nora said with cheer "Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything. I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm…well I'm _Me!_ But it's just crazy you know"

The scene switched over back to the ballroom where Ren was packing up their sleeping bags, Nora brushing her hair behind him still talking.

"We've been friends for _Soooooooo_ long!" Nora said dramatically "What are the odds that we'd still be together? Well not "together-together"…Not that I'm not saying you're not handsome. You _Are_ handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?"

Once again, the scene shifted to the two of them having breakfast with Nora having her mouth stuffed to the brim with pancakes. Ren remained entirely silent through all this.

"Right? What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together" Nora said through her muffled mouth before inhaling the rest of the pancakes in "OH! We should come up with some sort of plan to make sure we end up on the same team together. What if we bribe the headmaster? No that won't work, he has the school"

They were both now in the locker rooms, readying up for today's initiation.

Nora's trusted hammer was already strapped to her belt with Ren loading up his own weapon. All the while, Nora continued chattering.

"I've got it!" Nora said in an 'Ah-Ha' fashion "We'll have some sort of signal. Like a distress signal *GASP* A _secret_ signal so we can find each other in the forest. Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora?" Ren at last responded with total calmness

"Yes Ren?" She asked

He gave her a serious look "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise"

Nora momentarily thought on his words.

"That's what makes its perfect" Nora declared with a grin "No one will suspect we're working together"

Ren could only chuckle at his friend's boundless enthusiasm.

"Come on Nora, let's go" Ren gestured

"Not 'together-together'" Nora finished, giggling once more.

Ren walked at a leisurely pace while Nora skipped ahead of him. They walked right past Yang and Ruby who had also just finished their preparation of Beacons first test.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby said aloud

"Oh who knows" Yang waved off, nudging her sister afterwards "Though I've noticed you're awfully chipper this morning"

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff" Ruby said happily, patting her scythe "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking"

"Well, remember Ruby you're not the only one going through initiation" Yang pointed "If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together"

"Urgh, you sound like Dad" Ruby groaned, rounding upon her sister "Okay first of all: what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people helping me grow up. I drink plenty of milk"

"But what about when the teams are formed?" Yang asked

"Oh, I uh….Well" Ruby stammered "I was thinking I'd just be on your team or something"

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team" Yang suggested

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you don't wish to be on a team with me?" Ruby haughtily asked

"What" Yang recoiled momentarily "No, no! Of course I do! I just thought that…well I don't know, being on another team may help in breaking you out of your shell"

"What the-? I don't need to 'break out of my shell'" Ruby said affronted "That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous" Jaune Arc said aloud, passing by the two with Peter beside him "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636. I would've remembered having to count that high"

"Dude we put our stuff side by side, remember?" Peter said, pointing to a row of lockers up ahead "Come on they're over there"

"Petey" Yang said happily, grabbing Ruby's wrist and dragging her over "Wait up"

While the four gathered together, Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss Schnee were conversing with one another.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought as to what team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asked politely "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself"

"Hmmm" Pyrrha hummed "I'm not quite sure. I was thinking on just letting the chips fall into place"

"Well…" Weiss 'sensed' her opportunity "I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together"

"I think that sounds grand" Pyrrha said cordially

"Great!" Weiss said happily when suddenly, the background behind the heiress darkened with storm clouds forming around her and lightning crackled around her now manic smile.

'This is perfect!' Weiss thought with glee 'The Smartest girl in class paired with the strongest girl in class! Together we'll be unstoppable! I can see it now. Popular. Celebrities. Perfect grades! Nothing can come between us!'

As she finished that last thought, one Jaune Arc had a mishap with his shield again wherein it folded and unfolded repeatedly.

He finally caught it after shoving himself in between the two and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh man" Jaune groaned "That could have been worse"

"You again?" Weiss said in irritation "Do you have a tendency to make a fool out of yourself?"

"You alright their Jaune?" Peter asked, walking over to him

"Yeah, just gotta…" Jaune held up his weapon, scrutinizing it "I dunno, fix its screw or something"

"Excuse me" Weiss said haughtily, gaining their attention "Do you two have any idea who you just bumped into?"

"Uh…" Was Jaune and Peters response

"Weiss Schnee" The white haired girl introduced herself

"Um…" Jaune and Peter shared a look with each other with the latter shrugging

"I'm Jaune" Jaune introduced himself "Jaune Arc. And this is my buddy Peter"

"Hey there"

"Ugh" Weiss groaned in annoyance

"Hey, I overheard you guys were talking about teams or something like that" Peter spoke up, as he was a special case

"We're supposed to be in teams of 4" Pyrrha answered

"Oh great" Peter said appreciatively

"Thanks" Jaune said "And you are…?"

While the red heads smile grew to give off a friendly demeanor, the two failed to notice the look of momentary euphoria at the question itself. Though she needed to be sure.

"Pyrrha Nikos" She said "And you're Jaune and Peter, right?"

"Right" Peter confirmed with a thumbs up

"Excuse me you two" Weiss cut in "But do you two have any clue as to who it is you're speaking to?"

Once again, Jaune and Peter shared a look of utter confusion.

"Should we?" Jaune asked

"This is Pyrrha Nikos" Weiss emphasized

"Hello again" Pyrrha waved

"Ok…" Jaune said slowly, waving back

"Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum" Weiss added on

"Never heard of it" Jaune stated

"And our buddy Ruby got in 2 years ahead of us" Peter remarked, pointing behind him to the silver eyed girl

Weiss momentarily girt her teeth

"She won the Mistral tournament four years in a row" Weiss stated, as if it were the greatest achievement in the world "A new record!"

"Congratulations I guess?" Peter said unsure "Never really saw or heard of that"

"Me neither" Jaune said with a shrug

All the while, Pyrrha's smile continued grow more and more with each passing response the two gave to Weiss.

She had come here looking for a fresh start with new faces in hopes of no one recognizing her. And while there were many who no doubt knew her like Weiss here, finding these two who were clueless to her fame…this is exactly why she came to Beacon.

Weiss though, was not finished

"She's on the cover of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flake Box" Weiss exclaimed

"That's you!" Jaune gasped in awe making Pyrrha giggle while Peter snorted "My little sisters love your cereal"

Pyrrha now laughed openly "Glad to know they're fans. Though it's not that healthy for you"

"So with all that now known, do you really think that either of you should be in a position of asking Pyrrha about _teams?"_ Weiss scolded

"I guess not" Jaune hung his head in defeat "Sorry"

"Actually Jaune, I would love to be on your team" Pyrrha said, stepping forward "And I think you'd be a great leader"

"Doh" Jaune gushed "Stop it"

Peter shook his head in amusement.

"Seriously, stop it" Weiss demanded "This kind of behavior shouldn't be encouraged"

'Jeez, talk about entitled' Peter internally mused

"Well Pyrrha's all for team Jaune" Jaune said, uncaring of Weiss's word "And since I've got my new buddy Peter, I'll be part of a great team"

"Right" Peter said, slapping his friends back "Reach for the stars Jaune. Just make sure your shield works when you fall"

"Har har" Jaune deadpanned

"We'll see you at the initiation" Pyrrha said pleasantly, walking away with Weiss letting out a 'hmph', following after the Mistral champion.

"She's just a walking ray of sunshine" Peter dryly commented

"Least Pyrrha was nice" Jaune said

"Hey you two"

Jaune and Peter saw Ruby and Yang approach them, now fully prepared.

"You lady killers ready to rock and roll" Yang said with a flex of her arm, eyeing Peter momentarily "See you've still got on that Onesie. Like the stripes though, lot more web like"

"That was the idea" Peter idly said, pulling out devices.

He slapped both on his wrist which formed his web shooters, making him grin in appreciation at how far he's been able to advance them on his own since coming here in his short time here. He's gotta remind himself to thank Scott as well.

"Oh" Yang said "Aren't they those web thingies you use?"

"Yeah" Peter said proudly "Gone through some serious tune ups since our time at the bar"

"Bar?" Jaune said, clearly out of the loop

"Long story" Yang waved off

Peter was checking over his mask when Glynda Goodwitch's voice was heard from the intercom.

"Attention all first-year students, please make your way over to Beacon Cliff" Glynda instructed "I Repeat, all first-year students to Beacon Cliff for initiation"

"Let's get this show on the road" Yang exclaimed in excitement, arm thrown over Peter to take him along with her.

The web head blushed profusely at being pulled towards a girl like Yang in such a manner.

"Come on Jaune" Ruby said, a friendly pat on his shoulder

Jaune looked ahead and let out a shaky breath, moving to walk alongside Ruby.

Soon enough, the assembled students were now all lined up upon square tiles in front of Ozpin, Goodwitch, Steve and Sam.

"You all know why you're here" Steve started off "For years now, you have all honed your craft and continuously trained in hopes of getting into Beacon Academy"

"And now it is time to see the fruits of your labor and the first needed steps in achieving the ranks of Huntsmen and Huntresses" Glynda stepped forward "Everything you have learned up to this point will be tested and evaluated within the Emerald Forest"

"Listen up and listen well" Sam said in total seriousness "When you're in the forest, there will be Grimm. It's gonna be a free for all as soon as you all hit the ground. Be ready for anything"

"Speaking of being ready" Glynda continued on "There is a matter regarding the rumors of "assigning" teams. Well allow us to put an end to any of your questions and rumors. Your teams shall be assigned to you… **Today"**

Several of the students looked at each other warily while Ruby only groaned aloud.

"That being said" Ozpin spoke up "The person you make eye contact with upon your landings shall be your partner for all 4 years here"

All around Ruby, her perception of reality shattered into a million pieces.

"WHAAAT?!" Ruby yelled out, tears streaming down her face

"See? I told you" Nora said to Ren triumphantly

"After you have all been partnered, you are to make your way to the Northern end of the forest" Ozpin explained to the students "You will meet a great deal of opposition as stated by Mr. Wilson. Do not hesitate in fighting or you will **Die** "

The adults remained stony faced whilst students began to display clear instances of hesitation and nervousness.

"You will be monitored and graded throughout the duration of your time in the forest, but no instructor shall intervene" Oz said sternly "At the northern end is an old temple at the end of your path where you shall collect a relic. Each pair must collect one and return it to the top of the cliff. The relic is yours to guard, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Any questions?"

"Um Yes, sir?" Jaune shakily raised up his hand

"Good!" Ozpin said merrily "Now take your positions"

Steve gave Jaune an expectant look which made him fidget, looking back to Ozpin.

"Um Sir, one question" Jaune said, not noticing the fact that Weiss got launched beside him from her platform into the forest.

Peter, who did see this, was bug eyed at the method that they were being sent in.

Jumbling a bit with his mask, Peter saw that it was in working condition and slipped it on. The mask was now closely reminiscent to that of the suit Mr. Stark had given him with his eye pieces being more streamlined and better shaped for his head than their previous designs. His lenses narrowed and widened in a brief test run to see if it was working properly.

Jaune in the meantime…

"So this…landing strategy" Jaune stuttered "Are you g-gonna like drop us off or something…? Or?"

"No you will be falling" Ozpin said simply

"Oh…" Jaune said nervously, unaware of the other students being launched "So are you gonna be handing out parachutes or something or…?"

"Jaune" Peter said beside him

Jaune turned to Peter in time who was saluting him.

"Good luck buddy"

And then Peter was launched high into the air where Jaune spotted other students who were careening up above the forest.

"OH" Jaune realized, gently slamming his fist into his open palm.

Yang in the meantime placed on aviator shades and gave her sister a thumbs up before being flung herself with an accompanying 'WOOO' for good measure.

"Oh" Jaune slumped

"Hang in there kid" Sam said with joking encouragement

"Hang on to whaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jaune wailed out, joining the rest of his classmates in their descent into the Emerald Forest

Steve only sighed, giving the headmaster a slightly withering stare.

"You were hoping something like that would happen, weren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Ozpin denied, sipping his coffee

"That's one way to throw someone into the fire" Sam commented with a shrug

"If I recall, you were a para-rescue men, correct Mr. Wilson?" Glynda inquired

"It's just Sam, Glynda" Wilson said friendly "And yeah I've done my fair share of drops though mostly with the wingsuit"

"Any ideas on how they'll all land?" Ozpin asked

"They're super kids" Sam waved off "They'll think of something"

 _Scene cut_

The emerald forest was relatively calm all things considered.

A bird gently drifted up above the forest canopy.

And then promptly, it's life was snuffed out by a flying Ruby Rose.

"BIRDIE NO" Ruby cried out

Quickly maneuvering herself, she fired her crescent rose in a rapid fashion which slowed down her fall allowing her the time to shift her weapon into scythe mode and catch a tree branch for .

Weiss utilized her glyphs as platforms to allow a safe landing.

Lie Ren brought out both weapons and slammed them both into a thick trunk, spiraling down to the ground.

Up above, Yang let out a cry of pure excitement and adrenaline using her gauntlets to fire off large shots to make her go even faster. She crashed through some branches but kept going completely undeterred, using the tree trunks to jump about before landing on the ground.

Pyrrha had used her shield to slam through several branches before landing on one, switching to her rifle. Through her scope, she spotted Jaune who was still falling in the air. shifting into a stance poised for a throw, her gun changed into a spear and she lined up her thumb with her sight. Evaluating the trajectory, Pyrrha threw her spear with all of her might towards Jaune.

The spear sailed into the green until….

*THUNK*

"Thank you" Jaune's voice echoed out

"Sorry" Pyrrha said, jumping down afterwards.

Last but not least was Peter Parker himself who waited for the right moment before he fired two web lines, snagging onto branches. Falling forward, Peter rocketed to the ground when he jolted to a stop. The webs would have launched him back up into the air had he not casually let go of them and landed gracefully.

"Whew" Peter patted himself down, brushing off some leaves and twigs "That's one way to start off an initiation"

Looking around, Peter saw that he was currently alone and it seemed there was probably nobody next to him. As planned, since the Avengers had already told him about his case.

"Man" Peter said, rubbing the top of his head "First Mr. Stark now Captain Rogers _and_ his team…what've I gotten myself in to"

He began walking forward, taking the time to check his equipment to make sure they were still functioning properly. Pocketing several small spheres, Peter pulled out a small black bag and turned it upside down. The contents spilled out into his other open hand and he held it up to examine them.

The four spherical objects were those density matter shifting tools that Adrian Toomes and his crew had utilized during their many heists for alien and other advanced technology. Whoever had tinkered with this was a damn genius as the use of these little devices were easy.

He remembered him and Scott testing to see if they had still worked and were pleasantly surprised that they did, flawlessly.

So long as all four were aligned with one another in a four angled fashion, it worked like a charm.

Peter wanted to expand on this but figured that at the time of his adjustment to this world, it would be better to focus on his own suit and equipment.

Just as he put away the little doo-hickeys, that familiar tingling sensation from the back of his head went off.

It then screamed at him to move his ass.

"WHAAA" Peter jumped forward in time to avoid the large black figure that fell from above to stomp him down into the ground.

Tumbling and righting himself into a crouch with one hand raised, Spider-man looked up to see that it was one of those Grimm creatures he had read up on.

"Beowolf" Peter murmured, recognizing the variant

That strange warning sense rang out again and soon Spider-man was surrounded by a pack of Beowolves, all of whom were waiting to strike him down.

Seeing that he was surrounded, Peter had only this to say.

"Typical Parker Luck"

 _Scene Cut_

Ruby was running through the forest with only one thought on her mind.

'Gotta find Yang' Ruby repeated internally, not slowing down in the slightest

"YANG" Ruby called out, hoping she would hear "YaaaAANG"

Several mental images ran through the scythe wielders head, picturing various individuals she figured she would partnered with.

'I need to find Yang' Ruby thought to herself, visualizing herself and her sister in chibi form 'Oh this is bad! Really, really bad! What if I can't find her? Oh no! What if someone already partnered with her?!'

'Well there's Jaune' ruby thought, Chibi Jaune appearing beside her 'He's nice. He's funny! I don't think he's very good in a fight though'

Chibi Blake then appeared

'There's Blake' Ruby pictured her 'So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books. Though getting a conversation going is challenge in it of itself'

'Peter!' Chibi Peter was now imagined beside here 'I bet he'd be a great partner! He's already fought alongside Yang and he's really strong from what she said. So there's Yang, Blake, Jaune, Peter and….'

Ruby skidded to a halt abruptly as time seemed to grind to a momentary halt. In front of her was a familiar set of white hair and eyes as Weiss turned to face Ruby. Their eyes meet with a pregnant pause ensuing afterwards. A silence befell the two with Ruby having a small smile grow upon which fell when Weiss turned heel and walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby called out desperately before dejectedly kicking the ground "We're supposed to be partners"

Weiss wandered through the forests bushes and thickets, letting out a few grunts of annoyance at having to deal with the plant life when from above she heard grunting.

Glancing up, she saw Jaune Arc stuck to a tree via a red and gold spear through his hood. He was struggling to free himself from the spear. The blond then felt eyes on him and glanced down to see Weiss staring back up at him. He gave her a weak chuckle and wave.

Wordlessly, Weiss turns back and walks over to Ruby. She grabbed her by the hood and dragged her off.

"By no means does this make us friends" Weiss declared sternly

Ruby on the other hand was just overjoyed "You came back"

"Wait" Jaune called out, dejectedly "Who's going to get me down from here?"

"Jaune?"

Blinking, Jaune looked down again and saw Pyrrha had arrived.

"I'm wondering if there's any spots left on your team?" She asked politely

"Very funny" Jaune said in false irritation, crossing his arms and looking away.

A second later, he couldn't help the smile and appreciation towards his new partner who returned the gesture.

Back with Ruby and Weiss, the young heiress walked considerably ahead of her new partner with the young Rose jogging to catch up.

"What's the Hurry?" Ruby inquired

"I will not have my mission be delayed by you being slow" Weiss huffed, moving ahead once again "I swear if I get a bad grade because of…"

Weiss was promptly cut off by Ruby appearing suddenly by her side, startling her.

"No worries about speed" Ruby boasted "I'm pretty fast"

"What the…?" Weiss glanced back and forth to Ruby and behind her "When did you…?"

"Weiss, just because I don't know how to socialize or deal with people doesn't mean I can't handle myself with some monsters" Ruby then threw her arm around Weiss's shoulder "You're about to see a whole 'nother side to me and by the end you'll be like 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool and I wanna be her friend'"

She ends it by flying off in a flurry of rose petals, making Weiss cough and wave off the petals.

"You may be fast but you still excel at wasting time" Weiss called out to her.

There was no response.

"Ruby?"

Weiss walked forward to some bushes only to be met with glowing red eyes.

"Ruby?" Weiss says again only this time with a tentative step back.

All around her, Beowolves began creeping out from the trees, bushes and other shrubbery in order to completely surround the heiress who was now in state of panic.

"RUBY!"

A Large Beowolf jumped forward with its intended target ducking in time.

"Yeesh those are some sharp teeth" Spider-man commented, rapidly firing web globs at the Grimm's eyes in order to blind side them.

Not waiting for a response to his actions, Peter fired two strands at a nearby fallen tree trunk he spotted and with his super strength swung it around like a wrecking ball. The large piece of wood smashed into a cluster of wolves, effectively killing off several but the larger ones survived.

They roared in agony and rage, scratching the webbing off their faces and facing Peter once more.

"I'm thinking I should have slept in today" Peter bemoaned to himself, that familiar danger sense screaming to jump.

He reflexively leapt high into the air with a back flip to dodge the giant Ursa Major that popped out from behind him.

"Pooh bear?" Spider-man exclaimed in false shock "What on earth happened to you? Haven't you heard you're supposed to say no to steroids and drugs?"

The Ursa only roared in bloodlust back at Peter who was now sticking to a tree, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Guess not" Peter quipped "Blood over honey. They sure grow up weird sometimes"

Leaping off from the tree, Spider-man dive right at the Ursa who reared back up on its hind legs.

It made for a swipe at him which he expertly dodged by bending his body in a manner that would make any gymnast jealous right over its arm and landed a direct kick to the jaw.

He didn't have time to make any snappy remarks as the other Beowolves had recovered and were now on the attack once more.

"Whoa!" Peter yelled out, jumping away from the Ursa in time leaving it to be impaled and clawed at by its fellow Grimm.

"That's…pretty brutal" Spider-man remarked, grimacing at the gruesome way the Ursa died.

The other Grimm however remained unperturbed by their kin killing, already getting ready to pounce on Peter.

Just as they did, Spider-man rapidly fired off webbing in a distinct way that basically netted the Beowolves all the while yelling out…

"ZA WARUDO"

The Beowolves fell to the ground, writhing in an attempt to free themselves.

"Wait" Peter said "That's when time stops. Right, right, I caught you with webbing instead"

Spider-man contemplated momentarily

"So does that make it more along with Jolyne? Yare Yare Daze, no, wait that's Jotaro" Peter rectified "It's Yare Yare Dawa, yeah that's the one"

The Beowolves roared out again only for them to be effectively silenced by Spidey's webbing.

"Best to get a move on" Peter murmured to himself, breaking into a sprint in order to get some momentum going, transitioning to web swinging.

In another part of the forest, Yang Xiao-Long walked alone.

"HELLOOOO~" Yang called out to anyone that could be nearby "ANYONE OUT THERE. I'M GETTING BORED"

The rustling of nearby bushed draws her attention.

"Hello?" Yang said again, approaching the greenery "Anyone there?"

She peaked through the bush

"Ruby? That you sis?"

What she got was a large black plated figure. The figure being an Ursa.

"Nope" Yang said simply

Yang rolled to the side in time as the Grimm charged out from the green. She cocked her arms and brought out Ember Celica and got into her stance before when an Ursa from behind appeared.

She jumps over the Ursa when the one she first encountered ran at her only to be met with a fiery fist to the face, sending it back. The other Ursa attacked once more.

Yang ran forward and slid underneath the beast to deliver a series of punches and kicks to send the Ursa flying back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood? Yang asked casually

The Ursa's only roar in response.

"Geez, you could've just said no" Yang rolled her eyes, moving back to avoid the swipes one of the Ursas made at her

She laughed at the failed attempt

"Man, you guys couldn't even hit the broad side of a ba…"

Yang fell silent upon seeing one single strand of her golden hair fall to the ground.

She stared in absolute shock, slowly raising her head with her eyes flaring into a deadly red color.

"You…" She seethed when her power and aura exploded around her "You **MONSTERS!** "

Yang rocketed forward and unleashed a slew of blows and hits upon the offending Ursa, a final punch sending it careening into several trees.

The remaining Ursa roared out in defiance with the blond rounding on it.

"What?" She challengingly growled "YOU WANT SOME TOO?!"

The bear like Grimm reared up on its hind legs in an effort to attack when an unusual whirring sound was heard. The Ursa tilted its head in confusion at the sound before jolting violently. It collapsed dead on the ground to reveal Blake Belladonna recalling her weapon and sheathed it.

She gave Yang a friendly smile.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Yang straightened herself out and jokingly puffed her cheeks out.

"I could've taken him you know?" Yang said to her new partner

"I don't deny that you can" Blake remarked making Yang grin

 _Scene cut_

Weiss Schnee held up her weapon Myrtenaster to deflect the claw strike from a Beowolf. The blow however was enough to knock her back into the middle of the circle of Grimm.

Undeterred, Weiss got into position and adjusted her revolving dust vials on her weapon.

"Remember your training Weiss" She spoke to herself "Head up, shoulders back, right foot for-not that forward-slow your breathing and wait for the right moment to strike"

One Grimm ran right at her

"NOW"

Weiss readied her attack and dashed forward at her target when suddenly Ruby appeared and swiped at it.

Weiss now panicked and desperately attempted to slow down. She re-directed her attack in another direction resulting in a trail of fire leading to an unfortunate tree being incinerated.

Ruby cringes at Weiss's slip up which proved to be a mistake as she barely managed to defend herself from the Grimm wolf that she attacked.

She was knocked back into her new partner.

"Hey" Ruby complained "Watch it!"

"Excuse me?" Weiss said indignantly "You attacked out of turn. I could have killed you!"

"It'll take a lot more than that" Ruby murmured as the duo held up their weapons.

Before anyone could make a move, a flaming tree fell in front of the two with Weiss taking the opportunity to make a hasty retreat.

The Grimm also ran off, not wanting to set on fire.

Weiss lead Ruby away from the fire with two having gained enough distance for a momentary breather.

"What was that?!" Ruby exclaimed "That should have been totally easy"

"It would have had you not rushed in bull headed and caused me to set the forest on fire!' Weiss countered angrily

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby scoffed

"For someone with a blabber mouth as big as yours, I am honestly stunned by the level of miscommunication you display" Weiss said irritably

"Well, I'm sorry you need help during a fight" Ruby shot back "I can handle myself just fine, thank you"

"Congratulations then" Weiss sneered "You turned out to be strong enough to cheat your way into Beacon"

With that final word, Weiss about faced and stormed off.

Ruby was steaming at those words, bringing out her Crescent Rose and swiping at a tree, placing her weapon on her back after.

Said tree fell down, showing a clean cut with a large black feather floating down completely unnoticed by the dysfunctional partners.

Elsewhere, Lie Ren had trudged through the forest without much trouble.

However his luck ran out as a King Taijitu had risen up from the tall grass behind him and used its large body to surround him.

Not bothered by the appearance of the Grimm, Ren narrowed his eyes whilst getting into a stance as the Taijitu lunged at him. Flipping away, Ren pulled out his weapons, rapidly firing at the giant snake who was relatively unharmed from the gunfire.

The snake like Grimm tried chomping at Ren repeatedly which failed due to Ren's expert dodging maneuvers.

Performing a graceful flip over the Taijitu's bite, he landed on its head and impaled it with his Storm Flower.

He paused momentarily, sensing movement from behind. He whirled round to see the white head of the Grimm attacking him.

Jumping away, Ren skid a stop upon seeing both snakes facing him.

Face scrunching up in determination, Ren ran at the two which in turn slithered forward.

With a jump, he landed and ran upon the black Taijitu's body firing his weapon when the white one managed to weave around its counterpart and strike Ren hard enough to make him lose his grasp on his weapons.

Landing hard, Ren raised his head up to see the black Taijitu charging right at him with its mouth open.

Channeling his aura to his hands, Ren stopped the creature in time by holding back its fangs. A momentary struggle ensued which ended with Ren breaking off the fangs of the Grimm.

The snake roared in pain at the loss of its teeth and went in for the kill once more.

With the new makeshift weapon in hand, Ren spun round and stabbed the tooth into the Taijitu's eye.

Inhaling and exhaling steadily, Ren hands glowed an unusual color of purple and yellow. With a palm thrust, Ren channeled his energy into the tooth which caused the Grimm's head to ripple and contort until finally blowing up in a spectacular display of his powers.

He saw the other white snake was coiling for an attack and without hesitation, ran at the last Grimm.

After a brief scuffle, Ren recreated the last attack he had used and killed the white headed snake soon after.

Taking a moment to dust himself off, Ren heard an unusual animal sound from above and looked up to see the upside down face of Nora Valkyrie.

"I still don't think that's the sound a sloth makes" Ren said good naturedly

Nora simply smiled and gave her friend a happy 'boop' on the nose causing him to smile as well.

Back up on the cliffs, the four adults continued their observations of the initiation.

"And that makes the last of the pairings" Glynda announced "Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine how he could get along with her"

"From the looks of things they seem to know each other" Steve pointed out "So not much to worry about for those two"

"Perhaps" Glynda said "Though I am more concerned with that Jaune boy being partnered with Pyrrha Nikos"

She swiped on her pad to bring up the two trudging through the forest.

"I don't care what either of you say" Glynda said to Steve and Ozpin "Those credentials don't hide the fact that he's not ready for this kind of combat"

"Are any of them really?" Sam asked

Glynda only shook her head in response, returning her attention to the exam.

"Well at any rate, most should be nearing the temple" Glynda observed "I have been meaning to ask. What sort of Relic did you choose this year, Ozpin?"

She received no response.

"Professor Ozpin?" Glynda said again only to be met with silence once more as the Headmaster was holding up his own Scroll pad.

On it were several screens displaying the partnered teams and the lone vigilante. He focused on one in particular at the moment.

Ruby sat upon the floor with Weiss all the while walking back and forth in random directions

"It's this way" Weiss declared before stopping and turning in the other direction "Wait no, it's this way! Or is that way? That way? Alright, it's official: We passed it"

Ruby stands up, clearly annoyed by Weiss's behavior

"Weiss, why can't you just admit that we're lost and we have no idea where we're going"

"I know exactly where we're going" Weiss said affronted "We're going…to…the temple!"

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious" Ruby said, rolling her eyes "But do you know where we're _going?"_

"Umm…"

Ruby sighed making Weiss glare at her

"Oh stop it" Weiss argued "You don't know where we are either"

"At least I'm not pretending to" Ruby countered "I'm not pretending to know everything!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Weiss said challengingly

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you" Ruby declared childishly

Weiss only sighed, rubbing the sides of her head.

"Just… Just keep moving" Weiss said, choosing a direction to walk

"Oh I'm Weiss, and I know everything. Watch where you're going. Waa, Waa, Waa" Ruby imitated "Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy" Weiss said…bossily "Stop saying things like that"

"Stop treating me like a kid"

"Then stop acting like one"

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect"

"I'm. Not. Perfect" Weiss said pointedly "Not yet at least. And leagues above your skill"

Ruby was now slightly hurt by those words

"You don't even know me…" She murmured

 _With Yang and Blake_

The two had stepped out of the forest and into a clearing of an old stone temple that was run down and in ruin. They saw a circular area with small platforms with some empty while others had chess pieces.

"Must be the place" Yang said with Blake nodding.

The secret Faunus slid down the hill they stood upon, Yang right behind her. They both took a moment to take in the relics.

"Chess pieces?" Blake said in confusion, staring at a king piece

"Some of them are missing" Yang observed "Others must have already passed through here"

"Guess we need to pic one then"

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang suggested, holding up a golden Knight

"Sure" Blake said with a smile with the two now going down the temple floor

"That wasn't so hard" Yang noted

"Not like this place is too hard to find" Blake said

"True" Yang nodded "Still though, makes me wonder if we got lucky in comparison to…"

"INCOMING"

Both girls whirled around in time to see Spider-man jumping out from the top canopy of the close by trees with a pack of Beowolves in hot pursuit.

Twirling around in mid-air, Peter pulled out two tiny golf ball sized spheres and threw them at the Grimm. Upon impacting the Grimm, the spheres exploded with giant spiders web catching Spidey's pursuers.

"Test successful" Spider-man whooped, firing another web at them. With his fall, Spider-man pulled at the struggling Grimm trapped by his webbing and flipped around, arms raised above his head.

The momentum of the fall coupled with his own added super strength swing effectively killed the Pack of Grimm wolves upon impact to the ground. Spider-man landed gracefully behind them, jumping back up.

"Whew" Peter removed his mask to wipe the sweat from his forehead "That was a workout"

"Petey" Yang exclaimed happily, appearing beside him and throwing her arm around his shoulder "Man, am I glad to see another friendly face. Nice entrance by the way"

"H-hey Yang" Peter stammered momentarily, blushing at the contact "Good to see you're ok to"

"Those were some sick moves there Peter" Yang continued to praise

"Very impressive" Blake complimented, making herself known to Peter

"Oh hey" Peter's face displayed recognition, snapping his fingers "You…uh you're…."

"We didn't properly introduce ourselves from last time" Blake said expectantly "I'm Blake Belladonna, Yang's new Partner"

"Peter" Spidey introduced himself "Peter Parker"

"So Pete" Yang spoke up "Find a partner yet? See Ruby anywhere?"

"Uh…" Peter felt a bit out of place for the moment, realizing he doesn't have and w ill not get a partner for this test "Haven't found one yet. And as for Ruby I haven't seen her since…"

"HEADS UUUUUPPP" A yell from above cut Peter off

The trio on the ground whipped their heads up to see Ruby Rose free Falling in the air towards them.

Peters eyes widened exponentially and without hesitating, jumped as high as he could in the air which was of considerable height thanks to his super strength.

As soon as he was within range of reaching out to grab Ruby, that sixth sense of his went off slightly.

The sound of yelling and crashing permeated the area with one Jaune arc being flung out from the surrounding forest right into Ruby and Peter.

They crashed into a tree that Yang and Blake were standing by, all the while observing in silence.

Ruby groaned, rubbing her head when she heard her name being called. Blinking, she glanced up to see Peter and Jaune in the same tree with her.

"Hey Ruby" They both greeted

"Hey guys" Ruby said weakly, though smiling at seeing her new friends

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked Yang

Yang opened her mouth to answer when crashing sounds were heard from the side.

In came an Ursa, roaring in rage and bloodlust only for it be silenced by pink flashes that struck its back. It keeled over dead, revealing Nora Valkyrie riding atop it. Or was at the very least, a problem Nora made all too aware of.

"Ah man" Nora said in dramatic sorrow "I think I broke it"

"Nora" An out of breath Ren ran out from behind, panting with his hands on his knees "Don't do that *PANT* again"

Looking up, Ren only saw a pink dotted outline of where his friend once stood. He looked around frantically for her, finding the wild girl at the circular area of the temple and picking up a golden Rook.

"I'm Queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle" Nora chanted happily beside Yang and Blake who had yet to move from their spots since they were too busy watching one spectacular entrance after another.

"Nora" Ren called out to her making the hyperactive hammer swinger pause and skip back over to her friend

"And she rode in on an Ursa" Blake idly observed

Yang wanted to respond but the sound of roaring and more crashing echoed across the area.

Out came Pyrrha Nikos running from a giant Grimm Deathstalker who was jabbing its pincers repeatedly at the red head in hopes of catching her.

"Jaune" She cried out

"Pyrrha" Jaune yelled in turn

"Come on" Peter gestured, leaping to swing forward and assist Pyrrha.

Jaune unsheathed his blade and with Ruby jumped out from the tree.

Ruby landed in a roll and stood up next to her sister.

"Ruby!"

"YANG!"

"NORA" Nora appeared between the two, throwing them off balance.

Jaune and Peter in the meantime ignored the reunion in favor of helping out Pyrrha.

Once they were close enough, Peter yelled at Jaune to dive forward.

Firing a large glob of webbing, Spidey effectively blinded the Deathstalker. It swung around its pincers and tail wildly in an effort to both remove the sticky substance from its eyes(Disgusting) and try to finish off its intended prey.

Jaune managed to tackle Pyrrha to the ground in time just as she was nearly skewered by the tail.

The Deathstalker ran at full force into a large boulder, crashing its head against the rock, knocking itself out in the process.

"Whew" Jaune sighed out, helping Pyrrha up to her feet

"Looks we're even from earlier Jaune" Pyrrha said with a smile

"Heh" Jaune rubbed the back of his head bashfully "You kinda did a lot for me already Pyrrha. Still think I owe you more"

"Can I speak now" Yang growled out, eyes flashing red "Or is something gonna interrupt me?"

Everyone looked to the blond when Ruby glanced back up and tugged on her sisters wrist.

"Uh Yang" Ruby pointed up making all heads turn into that direction to see Weiss Schnee desperately clinging onto the talon of a giant Nevermore.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME UP HERE" Weiss cried out in fear and disbelief

"I TOLD YOU TO JUMP" Ruby yelled back

"You know she's gonna fall" Blake stated

"She'll be fine" Ruby waved off

"She's falling" Ren deadpanned

"I got her" Spider-man declared, jumping up high into the air.

"Whoa" Nora gasped, eyes wide with stars "He's like a plumber with those jumps"

The group of teens stared at Nora in bewilderment.

"What?"

Spider-man caught Weiss bridal-style, grunting a bit at the impact.

"Hey Ice Queen, nice of ya to drop in" Peter quipped

"You?!" Weiss screeched, making Peter wince "Ugh from what childish brat to another"

"Aren't we like the same age?" Peter shot back

Whatever Weiss had ready in response was promptly cut off by the pull of gravity bringing them back down. Upon realizing they were falling still, Weiss let out a small scream and held onto Peter for dear life.

There was a rough jolt and all was still.

Weiss had her eyes firmly shut tight, gripping Spider-man with no sign of letting go.

"Uh…Weiss?" Ruby's voice said beside her

Cracking an eye open, Weiss glanced over to see her new partner as well as the other assembled teens staring at her.

"You can let go now" Ruby said

Blinking, Weiss saw that they were back on the ground completely unharmed with Peter still holding her bridal-style and her arms firmly around his neck.

"…"

"Unhand me you couth Ruffian!" Weiss said indignantly, scrambling to get off of Peter

"Well looks like the gang's all here" Yang dryly remarked, the cawing of the Nevermore being heard overhead "We can all die together then"

"Well the current objective is to retrieve the relics and make our way back to the cliffs" Ruby recited, recalling why they are here "And they're dead ahead"

"Hang on a second" Yang said "Aren't we forgetting something here?"

"What?" Several members of the gang asked

"Peter" Yang gestured to the web head "He doesn't have a partner. Isn't having a partner important for this situation?"

"You're right" Jaune agreed with a nod

Peter was about to respond when the rumbling of rocks and plated limbs were heard. Everyone turned to see that the Deathstalker was coming to and the webbing no longer covered its eyes.

"Great question Jaune" Peter said hurriedly, slipping his mask back on "One we can answer for later"

"Right" Jaune nodded rapidly, him, Peter and Ruby running over to grab a relic

Ruby grabbed a golden knight piece like her sister did whilst Jaune claimed a similar golden Rook as Nora did earlier. Peter however claimed a black king and with that out of the way, the group of 9 broke into a sprint towards the cliffs.

It didn't take long for them to hear the rumbling of the ground, a sign that the Deathstalker was chasing after them.

Up ahead, they spotted an abandoned series of stone structures with a bridge leading over to the other side.

As they drew closer, the Nevermore dive bombed them forcing them to scatter for cover.

*THWIP*

Peter instinctively fired a web line and upon realizing what he did, his lenses widened to their full size.

"Uh oh" He said in a small voice before being yanked high into the air by the flying Grimm

"WHAAA" Spider-man yelled out, eyes facing the ground due to how high he was getting "HOMECOMING NIGHT ALL OVER AGAIN"

"PETER" Yang cried out in concern

"Guys" Jaune yelled out

They turned to see the Deathstalker was now charging at them.

"Help out Peter" Pyrrha called out to Ruby and Yang "We'll take care of him"

"Us?" Jaune squeaked, crying out in a panic as he narrowly avoided the pincer that swung at him and destroyed the rock he used as cover.

"Guys" Ruby called out to Blake, Yang and Weiss "Come on, Peter needs our help up there"

"Right" Yang nodded with the four girls now breaking into a run to chase after the Nevermore who was now circling the area.

Spider-man was slowly climbing his way up the line, grabbing onto one of the Nevermores feathers. Unfortunately, due to his strength, he pulled out some of its feathers making the giant bird cry out in pain. It began bucking about wildly in an effort to get him off.

This only served for Peter to frantically climb onto the bird as quick as he possibly can. He clung to its lower back and began moving forward, his grip tight whilst the Nevermore flew about wildly.

"Spider powers don't let me down now" Peter whispered to himself, moving further up the body.

Down below, the rest of the gang was running towards the ruined structure with Nora, Ren, Pyrrha and Blake making quick attacks against the Deathstalker in hopes of holding it back.

"That armor is to thick" Jaune called out "Get across the bridge, it can't follow us there"

"Bird, 12 o'clock" Ruby yelled out

The Nevermore had found the top of a pillar as a perch to utilize in unleashing a barrage of razor sharp feathers upon the youngsters.

Nora pulled out her weapon and began firing rockets with pink hearts upon the noses, nailing a direct hit in the face.

Stunned by the attack, Peter capitalized on this by running up its back and flipping over the head.

Firing webbing that blinded the Grimm, Peter grabbed onto the web lines and fell down to the ground. With all of his strength that he could muster Peter managed to pull the Nevermore down to him and with well-placed timing delivered a swift uppercut to its jaw.

"WOOHOO" Yang cheered, using her gauntlets to launch herself forward "MY TURN"

She landed a double fist shotgun fueled smash directly into its face, cracking the plating on its head.

It cried out once more, taking to the skies with the gust of wind blowing back Peter and Yang.

On the other side of the bridge, the others had managed to get away from the Deathstalker who recognized that it was too big to cross lest it risked collapsing the structure.

"Fortunately" the Deathstalker didn't need to take action as the Nevermore circled around the old temple and bashed its head into the bridge the teens were running on.

Ren and Blake fell to the abyss below…

*THWIP THWIP*

Only to be caught quickly by Spider-man's webs as he jumped down to save them.

Unfortunately, the nevermore commenced an attack on Peter.

Unable to maneuver properly without risking him dropping the two, Spidey readied himself to take a hit.

Thankfully however, a blaze of gunfire from Yang, Ruby and Pyrrha distracted the nevermore enough for Spider-man pull himself, Ren and Blake back up to ground level.

The three of them were back on the ground, panting to catch their breath when.

"Nice of you to join me"

They looked up and saw Pyrrha on one knee, weapon in gun mode and shield up. They turned to see the Deathstalker right in front of them, swiping to try a get one of them.

"Really got work on that landing" Peter remarked lamely

Back on the other side, Ruby with Yang and Weiss fired everything they had at the Nevermore.

Jaune on the other hand saw the others were facing off against the Deathstalker who was a more immediate threat at the moment.

"We need to get over there and help" Jaune said determinedly

"Let's do this" Nora declared beside him

"Yeah, but I can't make that jump" Jaune declared

Nora only grinned diabolically, knocking him back with her weapon and shifted it into her hammer mode. Jaune sat up in time and realized what Nora was about to do as she ran and jumped off the edge with her hammer raised.

"WAIT" Jaune cried out in vain

Nora smashed her hammer down onto the bridge, launching Jaune across the gap. Twirling her hammer, she planted one foot on her weapon and pressed her trigger. An explosive burst sent her forward to the Deathstalker.

Flipping around, she bashed her hammer into the head of the Deathstalker and let off another explosion again in time to dodge its stinger.

Nora's retreat inadvertently caused her to bump into Blake and she once again fell to the abyss.

"NO" Peter cried out.

But he could do nothing as that sense of his blared out once more and he was grabbed by one of the Deathstalkers pincers.

"PETER" Jaune yelled out, gritting his teeth in anger

He recklessly ran forward and successfully slashed at several of the Deathstalkers eyes.

Jaune was then swatted aside violently by the other pincer.

"JAUNE" Pyrrha cried out, shifting her gun into spear mode and threw it at the Grimm.

The back let out a bang which accelerated its speed and velocity, impaling the Deathstalker. The pain overwhelmed the Grimm at that moment which allowed Peter to escape its clutches.

Ren fired Storm Flower at the Deathstalker, specifically targeting the base of its stinger. The tail thrashed about making Ren jump into the air and land next to the others.

Jaune, who had recovered by this point, was back on his feet eyeing the hanging stinger.

"Pyrrha" Jaune called out to her "The stinger"

"Got it" Pyrrha said, throwing her shield at the stinger.

Her shield managed to cut through the stinger but unfortunately for them, the Deathstalker was moving backwards to gain some distance from them. The stinger only managed to graze the front portion of his head.

"Well that failed" Nora commented

"Then we'll have to improvise" Ren said

"Ren, Nora" Jaune called out, twirling his sword into a back hand grip "Keep it distracted. Pyrrha get ready and Peter, try immobilize it"

"On it" Peter ran forward with Ren and Nora running around in circles and firing at the Grimm.

The Deathstalker was now in full frantic mode as it waved around at anyone and everyone it could spot within its range.

Pyrrha was ducking and weaving around, working in tandem with Jaune as they both continuously used their shields to cover one another from attack.

Peter was leaping about, constantly firing webbing at the Deathstalker having successfully bound its pincers shut. He had tried to hold it down but it seemed that the Grimm was on some kind of adrenaline rush making it difficult to hold it down.

Spider-man stared at the Deathstalker before slapping his head.

"Gah, such an idiot" Peter chastised himself "Jaune, Pyrrha, make some room"

The two looked back to see Peter winding up and throwing a small black sphere at the Deathstalker.

Upon hitting the Grimm, a web net exploded, effectively keeping it trapped though it seemed for only a temporary moment.

Jaune's eyes widened at seeing their chance and wasn't gonna pass up on it.

"NOW PYRRHA"

Both ran forward and jumped into the air with their swords raised up above their heads. Together, they impaled the head of the Deathstalker, Jaune facing Nora.

"Nora" He called out to her

"Mind giving me a lift?" Nora said, running towards him

Wordlessly, he raised his shield as a launch platform. Synching at the right time, Jaune pushes upwards while Nora used her own strength to propel herself high into the air. she sat upon the handle of her hammer, laughing happily until she began falling back down. Performing some flips to add momentum, Nora struck both Pyrrha's and Jaunes swords with explosive power quite literally killing it upon impact.

The Deathstalker slumped down, unmoving with black wisps exuding from its body signaling that it was truly well and dead.

Jaune let out a relieved sigh until the sound of cawing was heard.

The five teens looked over to see Ruby, Yang, Weiss and thankfully Blake all firing their weapons at the giant Nevermore that was barreling right towards them.

"They need help" Ren said aloud

"But we can't reach there" Jaune said frustratingly "Even with Nora's hammer"

"Maybe I can" Spider-man said and with no hesitation ran forward, ignoring the cries of his new friends.

Just as he ran forward, the Nevermore crashed through the tower the girls stood upon sending them falling down.

Peter sped up and jumped forward, using the falling rocks as places to fire his webbings and pull himself forward.

He saw Ruby, Weiss and Blake getting ahead just fine as was Yang until a particularly large piece of rock fell upon her.

Adrenaline and muscles pumping, Spider-man swing towards her with all his might.

Yang unleashed her the last of her shotgun shells that were currently loaded in her gauntlets when she felt an arm wrap around her and she was pulled out of the way. Glancing over to her side, she grinned at seeing Spidey.

"Oh" Yang swooned jokingly onto his shoulder "My dashing hero"

"At your service milady" Peter said, swinging to join up with the other girls

Upon landing, Yang sprinted forward, reloading and jumped right at the Nevermore which flew at them once more.

Spider-man's eyes widened a great deal as he literally saw Yang hold the Grimm's mouth open and fired repeatedly into its mouth.

The beast stumbled in the air, crashing into the Cliffside. Yang landed unscathed and smirked at seeing Weiss charge forward now.

Just as the Grimm seemed ready to go airborne, Weiss jumped up and stabbed at the ground. Ice sprouted out, ensnaring the Grimm's tail.

"Peter" Blake called out to the web head, standing on one pillar adjacent to another "Help me out here"

She threw him one end of Gambol Shroud which he caught. Glancing at Ruby then the pillar, Peter caught on and jumped onto the other pillar and the two wrapped the long wire in place.

Ruby ran at yang who cocked her fist back in response.

Going into a flip jump, Yang punched the scythe end of Ruby's end which propelled her into the wire.

Hooking herself onto the wire, she stopped with Weiss conjuring forth a glyph to hold her steady.

"Only you can think of a plan this crazy" Weiss shook her head, clearly amused

"Think you can make it?" Was what Ruby asked

"Can I?" Weiss said rhetorically

A pause

"Can you?"

"Of course I can!" Weiss said annoyed

Weiss fired her forward and Ruby caught her scythe upon the Nevermores neck. Weiss shifted her stance and twirled Myrtenaster.

A row of glyphs that reached all the way to the top of the cliff appeared in Ruby's path which helped her as she rocketed forward, dragging the Grimm with her as it cried out unable to fight back.

Once she reached the top, Ruby pulled her scythe with all her strength and successfully decapitated the Nevermore.

Landing in a superhero pose(you know the one), she turned back to see her new comrades down below looking up at her.

Peter collapsed onto his rear, letting out a breath.

"Alright" He said "I'm done"

All the while, the adults were observing this with Sam's jaw being on the ground and Steve staring blankly.

"These kids are fucking insane" Were Sam's first words "Really, _Really_ Fucking insane"

"Language" Glynda scolded, unknowingly bring up a bittersweet memory of Steve's "And you should know that you now have similar abilities due to your Aura's unlocking"

"Right" Sam sighed aloud "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us Steve"

"You know, for men who have prevented world ending threats, I find your reactions to these kids capabilities quite amusing" Ozpin remarked

"Shut up and drink your coffee Ozzy" Sam shot back making Oz shrug, grinning all the while

"They've got heart at least" Steve noted approvingly

 **BOOM BABY, THAT WAS A MARATHON**

 **Yeah been busy readjusting to college life and work at the same time. I meant to release the chapter a helluva a lot sooner but as I said, life gets ya.**

 **So much SO MUCH has come out recently that has been getting my nerd blood flowing at break neck speeds.**

 **Kingdom Hearts**

 **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5**

 **Venom on the horizon**

 **Fantastic Beasts trailer, X-men, Creed 2, Devil May Cry and so much fucking more.**

 **CAPTAIN MARVEL WOOO, don't care if the trailer was lackluster, Marvel has yet to disappoint me so no way in hell am I missing out**

 **Also, I wanna address this now. I skipped out on a few scene because for me, this chapter was all about climbing action. The small banter scenes in between didn't kill the momentum and the scene I'm talking about in particular is the one between Jaune and Pyrrha with him getting his aura unlocked.**

 **Didn't want that in there as we've seen it, we know it, overdone as is.**

 **But most of all, I had spoken about how this story will have AU and that includes the flow of the story and even scenes from RWBY being changed up. Following the structure but it can diverge on a whim depending on the flow and trajectory of each chapter and the story overall. With addition of the Avengers, things will play out very differently than what most would expect. Yes, like I said, the core structure will remain intact though small and big details will change**

 **Just letting you guys know for the last time in detail. Small AU reminders here and there to new readers but overall, last time I go in detail.**

 **Also, here's something for you guys as well.**

"The hell is wrong with this planet?"

Star-lord, Leader of the Guardians of the galaxy stood with an odd device which was giving him a reading of the planet Titan.

"Gravitational pull is all over the place" Quill said "Planet's axis is eight degrees off its rotation"

"What happened here?" Ahsoka Tano asked no one in particular, taking a moment to observe the basically apocalypse weathered planet

"The force…" Anakin Skywalker, her Jedi master said warily "Its…so dead here. I'm not detecting anything on this planet"

"Yeah we got one advantage" Tony Stark AKA Iron Man idly observed "We'll use it"

He turned to the others consisting of Drax, Mantis, Doctor Strange, Captain Rex and Spider-man.

"All right, I've got a plan" Tony said aloud, having Anakin, Rex, Peter, Ahsoka and Peter gather around him

"Or at least, a semblance of one" Tony admitted "We gotta draw him in, pin him down and get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guys, we just want the gauntlet"

Tony was cut off at the sound of Drax the Destroyer yawning aloud.

"Are you yawning?" Tony asked incredulously "In the middle of all this, while I'm breaking it all down? Huh? Did you hear what I just said?"

"I stopped listening after 'I have a plan'" Drax truthfully stated making Rex shake his head disapprovingly

"Alright, Mr. Clean is on his own page" Tony said to Quill

"See, not winging it isn't exactly what they do" Quill said

"Um" Peter raised his hand, pointing it over to Drax "What is it exactly that they do?"

"Kick names, take ass" Mantis said firmly with Drax nodding along with her

Ahsoka slapped her hand to her face with Anakin being halfway between amused and irritated.

"We're all gonna die" Rex murmured

Tony only stared blankly, unresponsive.

"Alright, just get over here please" Tony said "Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?"

"Mr. Lord?" Quill chortled "Star-Lord is fine"

He gestured his head over to his friends to join up.

"We gotta coalesce" Tony said firmly "If all we come at him with is a plucky attitude…"

"Dude" Star-lord interrupted "Don't call us plucky, we don't know what it means. All right, we're optimistic…"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Both Ahsoka and Rex muttered at the same time

"Yes I like your plan" Quill went on "Except it sucks, so let me do the plan and that way it might be really good"

"Hey since we're all having plans, can I throw mine into the mix?" Anakin sarcastically said

"Master" Ahsoka said, nudging his side

"Tell them about the dance-off to save the universe" Drax said confidently to Quill who stared at his friend in annoyance

"What Dance-off?" Tony asked

"It's nothing" Quill waved off

"Like in Footloose the movie?" Peter asked in disbelief

"Exactly like Footloose" Quill said, suddenly elated "Is it still the greatest movie in history?"

"It never was" Peter said making Peter frown

"Don't encourage this" Stark said to Peter "We're getting no help Flash-Gordon here…"

"Flash Gordon?" Quill cut in "That's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm 50 percent human. So that 50 percent of me? That's a hundred percent you"

"You're math is blowing my mind right now" Tony said exasperatedly

"And I'm not human, remember?" Ahsoka shot back

"I'm a clone" Rex said "What does that make me?"

"Excuse Me" Mantis interrupted the banter between the group, looking back to where her eyes were on a moment ago.

"Does your friend often do that?" Mantis asked, now having everyone's attention

Clearly confused, Tony stepped forward "Strange? We all right?"

Doctor Strange didn't respond, floating in a meditative pose. Around him hung the necklace of the Time Stone which was currently active. His head shook about wildly, leaving after images of his expressions ranging from shock to anger to frustration.

The necklace abruptly sealed making Strange cry out, falling to the ground.

"You're back you're alright" Tony said, kneeling down to him

"Hey what was that just now?" Peter asked

Ahsoka and Anakin suddenly felt a powerful reverberation through the force, making both lurch over.

"Ahsoka" Peter cried out, beside her

"General" Rex placed a steady hand on Anakin's shoulder to keep him balanced

"The force" Anakin said grimly "I just…it felt like it was screaming in fear"

"It might have to do with what I did" Strange said "I went forward in time to see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflicts"

"How many did you see?" Quill asked

"28,001,210" Strange answered

Tony hesitated "How many did we win?"

Strange looked Tony dead in the eye

"One" He said with dread

Shakily, Ahsoka reached her hand over to Peters and took hold of it tightly. Parker wordlessly pulled her closely in an attempt to comfort her in contrast to the rising tension in the air and the team.

They felt it.

Thanos was coming very soon

 **A little something to show you guys I'm hard at work on revising Avengers: The Clone Wars**

 **And also**

"Man it is so much nicer here" Axel said contently, leaning casually back into his chair "Place is peaceful, food here is banging and the people are actually awesome"

Axel had spiky red hair and wore a black trench coat that covered his entire body from neck to toe, leaving nothing to be revealed

"Thanks" Josuke Higashikata, son of Joseph Joestar "Morioh is really great this time of year"

"This spaghetti is fantastic" Xion said, a young girl around Josuke's age who wore the same cloak as her friend Axel

"It is, isn't it" Okuyasu Nijimura exclaimed boisterously, slurping down his own plate of spaghetti "Ah man, Tonio always makes the best food"

"Jeez Okuyasu, you're getting all your food all over mine" Koichi Hirose complained

*GULP* Okuyasu swallowed his mouthful and gave his friend a sheepish look "Sorry 'bout that Koichi"

"That Stand of his is really useful" Roxas said, happily eating the large sundae that Tonio had made for him.

"Is Ice Cream all you ever eat Roxas?" Axel asked with a dry tone

"You're the one who introduced it to me" Roxas said with a pout, spoon in his mouth

Axel only chuckled, picking up his seared steak on a stick and taking a bite out of it. He hummed at the taste, finding the texture and flavor to be exquisite.

Ever since coming here, the trio from Organization XIII had made quick friends with the trio of the town of Morioh. They had spent many days simply lounging about or hanging around various locations of the town, always discovering something new and bizarre about the place.

They had all grown quite close and had usually just hung out at either Josuke's or Axel's place.

But all was not so simple in Morioh.

There had been a lurking threat to the town and it wasn't just the Heartless that the Organization members took care of.

No there was something else going on and Josuke along with his new friends were determined in figuring out just what it was.

"There you all are" a deep voice said from behind Josuke

The Pompadour teen shifted in his seat to see a giant of a man standing over him dressed in a fashionable white cloak and hat with the back half ripped off and blended in with his hair.

"Oh, Jotaro" Josuke greeted "You were looking for us?"

"I was" Jotaro nodded, face stoic and calm "I may have found some leads on the case regarding those missing women"

"You have?" Okuyasu asked, wide eyed in anticipation

"Indeed" Jotaro confirmed "We need to head downtown, there's a place the Speedwagon foundation managed to close down for me for us to investigate"

"What are we waiting for" Xion stood up "Let's go"

"Right" Roxas nodded

The team rushed out of the restaurant, all paying for their meals even if Tonio had told them multiple times that they didn't have to.

Just another Bizarre day and adventure in the town of Morioh.

 **Now you know why I made a Jojo reference in this chapter.**

 **PRELUDE.**

 **And mind you, this is just a scene that had popped up in mind when this crossover idea came to me.**

 **No telling if it'll be in the story with what I have in store.**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	20. Chapter 20

**Normally I would have stuff to say prior to the chapter but right now, not a lot on my mind other than the reminder to vote.**

 **Yang or Ruby cause Yang is currently WAY ahead in the lead.**

 **I'll give everyone like….3 more chapters**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 20: The Badge of Burden

Pietro Maximoff, otherwise known as Quicksilver was currently doing something that would normally be more suited for his sister Wanda.

Reading.

Face scrunched up in concentration, the overdramatic sweat running down his face was a comical site indeed as the normally loose and playful Avenger was 'dead' serious.

"Pietro, there you are" The voice of his sister Wanda Maximoff came from behind as she entered his room "Let's get ready, today's our first day of…classes"

Pietro had not moved, instead opting to retain his attention on the book in his hands.

Quirking a brow at her brothers behavior, Wanda casually twitched her fingers and a red aura surrounded the book.

It was quickly snatched out of Pietro's hands and flew into Wanda's.

"Wanda" Pietro complained, watching his sister snap the book shut and read the cover

"Beginners Teachers Guide" Wanda read aloud, frowning thoughtfully "Well, you're not Steve that's for sure"

She blinked and felt a brief strong breeze hit her, noticing the book was gone. Turning around, she saw Pietro with the book in hand giving her a flat look.

"I just wanna do a good job" Pietro said, childishly affronted

Wanda laughed at her brothers plight.

"This is quite the shock Pietro" Wanda said, patting his shoulder "I didn't realize you cared so much"

"Hey just cause I run right in doesn't mean I don't think" Pietro said, tossing the book onto his bed

"Pietro, you'll do fine" Wanda said assuredly "We're gonna be doing this as a team, all of us so you'll figure it out on the way. What did Clint always tell us?"

"Never go in against a Sicilian?"

"That's from Princess Bride Pietro" Wanda deadpanned

Pietro chortled with Wanda shaking her head.

"Don't think, just do" Wanda reiterated "It's what makes you an Avenger, Pietro"

Pietro furrowed his brows at that statement, face in deep thought before nodding.

"Then I guess we should get to it then" Pietro said

"See, there's the Pietro I know" Wanda said in agreement "Besides, from what Clint had pulled up for an idea as our first class, we aren't going to have to do much anyway. That will come later"

 _Scene cut_

Weiss Schnee was dozing peacefully in her team room, unaware of her partner and team leader Ruby Rose looming over her.

Opening her eyes, Weiss slowly sat up and let out a stretch. She felt a satisfying popping of bones which helped in waking her up.

That of course changed upon her sensing Ruby's presence beside her.

Turning to her, Weiss let out a shriek and tumbled out of bed when Ruby blew on a whistle.

"Gooood Morning Team RWBY" Ruby proclaimed

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss barked in irritation from the floor

"Now that you're awake" Ruby said, completely ignoring Weiss's sour attitude "We can officially begin our first order of business"

"Excuse me?" Weiss said, standing up and brushing herself off

"Decorating" Yang declared, arms filled with pillows, pamphlets and an assortment of other items

"What?" Weiss asked

"And we need to unpack" Blake said holding up her suitcase which opened, spilling out all its contents "…And clean"

Weiss stared with a quirked brow only to jump and fall back to the floor upon Ruby blowing on her whistle.

"Alright!" Ruby said, confident grin in place "Weiss, Blake, Yang and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. BANZAI!"

"BANZAI" Yang and Blake mimicked with Ruby, all three holding their fists in the air.

Weiss looked on from her position on the floor and let out a tired sigh.

The next hour or so blurred on by with Team RWBY moving paintings, bookshelves, posters and their beds around to make the room as homey as possible.

It ended with the four girls observing their work and at long last noticing that their beds had been piled into the center of the room.

"This isn't going to work" Weiss said exasperatedly

"It's…kinda cramped" Blake added

"Maybe we should ditch some our stuff" Yang suggested

"Or…" Ruby said "We ditch our beds and replace them with bunk beds!"

"That sounds a bit dangerous" Weiss said, in clear disagreement

"And Super Awesome" Yang declared

"It does seem more efficient" Blake said contemplatively

"Then let's put it to a vote" Weiss said

"Pretty sure that's already been decided" Ruby said knowingly, gesturing her thumb to Blake and Yang that had agreed with her

Scowling, Weiss nonetheless joined her teammates in restructuring their room. The four girls rushed forward with construction sounds ensuing.

They stood back to nod in acceptance at their work.

Weiss and Blake's beds returned to their original positions but both Yang's and Ruby's were above their respective partners.

Yang's bed was placed upon a stack of books from each corner of Blakes bed whilst Ruby's was bizarre to say the least.

Hers quite literally hung from the ceiling via rope with a blanket over her bed in a tent like fashion.

As Ruby opened her mouth to speak once again, they heard knocking on their door.

Glancing at one another, Yang shrugged and went over to open the door. Upon seeing who it was, a grin broke out on her face.

"Peter" Yang said happily, her friend dressed in the Beacon school uniform for boys "What are you doing up so early?"

"That's my question for you" Peter said with a nod "I heard a lot of commotion and…construction noise. Is everything ok in here?"

"Oh we're just remodeling our room" Yang said, pulling him in "Have a look"

Peter felt a rush blood to his cheeks at being in a room occupied entirely of girls around his age that were criminally gorgeous. Being a young lad of 16 with raging hormones abound, Peter really had to struggle in getting his face under control.

Thankfully, a very good distraction came in the form of seeing Ruby's bed hung from the ceiling via ropes.

"Uh…" Peter stared "That's…one way to setup a bed"

"Isn't it awesome?" Ruby asked gushing at her work

"Can't say I don't do the same with my webs sometimes" Peter admitted with a shrug

"So now what oh fearless leader?" Weiss asked sarcastically

"Actually, I think we might have to save further decorations for later" Peter said with a raised hand

He put on an embarrassed, cringed face, holding up his scroll which displayed the time.

"Your remodeling woke me up and made me realize class starts in 5 minutes"

There was a calm silence shared amongst them for a good few moments until…

"YOU DUNCES" Weiss shouted, bolting out from the room with her teammates and Peter staring

"TO CLASS" Ruby declared shortly afterwards with the rest following suit.

Peter ran out and saw team JNPR at their door with one on top of the other in a rather cartoonish fashion.

"What's going on Pete?" Jaune asked

"We're gonna be late for class" Peter said plainly before firing two webs from his sleeves and began zipping about the hallway to catch up to team RWBY.

"Oh" Jaune nodded with his team promptly clattering down onto the floor. He managed to slip out from underneath the pile and dashed to catch up.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

In the courtyard, Glynda and Oz observed as Peter Parker swung overhead way ahead of his new friends who were running right behind him.

The blond professor couldn't help in rolling her eyes at the clearly amused expression of Ozpin as he sipped his coffee.

"You can be unbearable sometimes, Headmaster" Glynda found herself saying

He only shrugged, neither confirming nor denying her statement. Oz simply continued drinking.

The group of teens made it just in time as the professor of their first class entered. The study of the creature Grimm was being headed by a man with a brilliant mustache, portly in stature and aptly called Professor Port.

"Monsters, Demons, prowlers of the night" Professor Port said with a flare of showmanship "The creatures of Grimm have many names, though I would refer to them as **prey** , HAHA"

Before him, the students had varying degrees of responses.

Peter quirked a brow at the professors boisterous nature, sharing a look with Jaune who only shrugged at the behavior.

Nora giggled at the joke with Ren merely sitting at attention with Pyrrha scribbling down some notes from the white boards behind Port that displayed various Grimm.

In the row before them, Blake and Yang mirrored Ren's posture with Weiss doing the same as Pyrrha. Ruby on the other hand just snapped out of her nap.

The rest of the class remained relatively silent though that did little to deter in Ports impassioned speech of their duties in combatting the Grimm.

"And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy" Port said confidently "Vale is amongst the four kingdoms that are the safe havens in an otherwise very treacherous world. Our planet is positively teeming with beasts that would like to do nothing more than to rip you all apart, limb from limb"

"Well that's one way of putting things into perspective" Peter murmured forcing Jaune to cover up a snort that was coming up

"That is where we come in" Port said, gesturing to them all "Huntsmen! Huntresses! Individuals who have all sworn to protect those who can't do it themselves. From what you may ask? Why, the very world!"

"YEEAahhh" A student had proclaimed aloud only to realize he had done so in an embarrassing fashion thus sitting back down and hiding his face.

"That is what you are training to become" Port said with finality

Then in an astonishingly fascinating display of narcissism.

"But first: a story. A tale of a young, handsome man" Port did it little jump in his pose "Me. When I was a boy…"

Peter was very much confused as to the purpose of this as this honestly…well completely truthfully was contributing nothing to the purpose of the class.

Both team JNPR and RWBY even seemed to share that notion save for Weiss. Though even she seemed to be having a hard time in following along with Ports story.

Ruby in the meantime was scribbling at a leisurely pace with Peter deciding to quickly write down the notes of the Grimm on the board.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man" Ports words cut into Peter thought process making him look up "He told me 'Peter' blah blah blah"

Peter and Jaune stared at one another with weirded out expressions at their professors eccentric behavior.

They heard snickering in front of them and looked to see that Ruby had made a crude sketch of Professor Ports round appearance, naming him poop instead.

Ruby's eyes caught Peter's and she displayed her picture with a grin. Peter only gave her an 'iffy' hand motion, managing to convey that she could do better.

Port cut in by clearing his throat in order to finish his story.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer _tenacity_ " Port said with a triumphant pose "I returned to the village with my head held high and was celebrated as a hero"

"So what is the moral of this story?" Port inquired though didn't give time for another answer "A true huntsmen must be honorable"

Weiss grit her teeth in annoyance at frustration at the sight of Ruby balancing a pencil on her finger with a book and apple on top.

"A true Huntsmen must be dependable"

The apple was stolen from Ruby by a web shot at it by Peter. He waved the apple at her while she made a face at him. This only served to further anger Weiss at RWBY's team leader.

"A true Huntsmen must be strategic, well-educated and wise"

All the while Ruby had fallen asleep once more which was an infuriating thing to see for the heiress.

"Now, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked

With no hesitation, Weiss shot up out of her seat with her hand raised high.

"I do sir" She proclaimed arrogantly and angrily

"Well then, let's find out" Port said ominously, looking to his side at a metal cage with a Grimm Boarbatusk inside

Peter blinked repeatedly, rubbing his eyes.

"When did that get there?" Peter asked no one in particular

"Beats me" Jaune said, scratching his head "I didn't see it there till he looked at it"

"What are you guys talking about? That cage was there from the beginning" Nora said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"It is better not to question her statement" Ren quickly said afterwards, sensing the bewildered expression "Nora is how Nora does"

"…Right" Peter conceded, turning back to see Weiss stand Myrtenaster in hand

She was poised and ready, facing the red eyes of the boar-like Grimm.

Her teammates cheered her on.

"Go Weiss" Yang said aloud, fist in the air

"Fight well" Blake waved a little flag with their team name on it

"Represent Team RWBY" Ruby said happily

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus" Weiss said bitingly

"Oh…" Ruby felt a bit downcast "Sorry"

"Alright then" Port held up his Blunderbuss axe "Let the match…BEGIN"

With a swing of his weapon, Port cut the lock and the door fell open allowing the Boarbatusk inside to charge forward at Weiss.

Weiss swung her Myrtenaster which struck the Grimm's tusk, allowing her to roll out of its way. The Grimm stands a small distance away, studying its enemy.

"Ha-ha" Port laughed "Wasn't expecting that now, were you?"

"Hang in there Weiss" Ruby cheered her on

Weiss sped forward with the Grimm meeting her in the center of the classroom. Her sword got impaled within one of the tusks and the two entered into a momentary struggle of attempting to gain dominance over one another.

"A bold new strategy" Port stated "I like it"

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss" Ruby encouraged

Weiss shot Ruby an annoyed glanced which proved to be a mistake as the Boarbatusk shook its head violently, resulting in Weiss's rapier landing on the opposite end of the room with her being flung back over to Port.

"Oh-ho, now what shall you do without your weapon?" Port asked the down Weiss

Weiss got up in time to roll out of the way of the Grimms charge, allowing her to run over and recover her weapon.

"Weiss" Ruby called out to her "Go for its belly, there's no armor underneath"

"Will you stop telling me what to do?" Weiss rebutted

This time, Ruby appeared genuinely hurt by Weiss's harsh words.

Returning her attention to the Grimm, Weiss prepared herself as the Grimm jumped up into a ball and spun like wheel right at her. Gaining enough momentum, the Boarbatusk unfurled itself from its shape in its attempt to bring Weiss down.

Weiss however countered by summoning one her glyphs to stop the beast in its tracks and knock it onto its back. Not wasting any time, she conjured another glyph above her with the color being black. It launched her into the Grimm, Weiss impaling the beast right in its chest.

The Grimm was dead.

"Bravo" Port praised "Bra-VO. It appears we are indeed in the presence of an aspiring young huntress"

He turned back to the rest of the class.

"It appears however that is all the time we have for today" Port informed them all "Be sure to read the covered assignments for you and stay vigilant. Dismissed"

Weiss huffed at Ruby's frown and quickly walked out of the class ahead of her team.

Peter and team JNPR moved to join up with Yang and Blake while Ruby ran ahead to catch up to her clearly angry partner

"Yeesh, what's her problem?" Jaune asked Yang and Blake, the former throwing her hands up

"I don't know" Yang said with slight exasperation "We were cool this morning"

"What class do we have next anyway?" Nora chirped up, changing the subject of discussion

"It's" Blake pulled out her schedule and blinked "Avengers 101?"

"Avengers 101?" Pyrrha repeated

"Wow, already got them on the first day" Peter remarked "We don't even have combat class until tomorrow"

"Wonder what they're gonna teach us" Ren mused

"Probably how to be super awesome" Nora said leaping into the air in joy "That way we can be just like them"

"What do you think Peter?" Jaune asked

"Oh uh…" Peter rubbed the back of his head, trying to give an answer to that

What they did not know was his prior experiences with the Avengers, this group in particular being less than stellar. He did leave an impression on them, both mental and physical. More physical really due to some of the bruises Scott had talked about without much care or notice since Peter cringed at hearing that during one of their tech sessions.

"They'll probably teach us about teamwork or something" Peter guessed

"Funny coming from you" Yang laughed, patting his shoulder seeing as he was not part of any team to begin with

When the initiation was done, Ozpin labeled Peter as a special circumstance student who can be inserted into any given team. One could almost call himself as a mercenary type student who goes from team to team.

In reality, he was under the direct tutelage of the Avengers themselves as they had already trained him on several occasions. Those few times showed him how woefully behind he was to them at times.

Though he had a bit more expertise against Falcon he still at times found it difficult up against him now that the aviator had wizened up to Peter and what he's capable of.

It didn't help the fact that both Falcon and Hawkeye now possessed Aura's and developing semblances of their own.

Captain Rogers had the same issue yet his was a strange case. It had not manifested whatsoever since the apparent time of its forcible awakening.

The group had arrived at their next class and entered to see that it was more Spartan-esque than their previous class room.

Inside was a simple elevated, tournament styled stage with a few benches surrounding the raised platform. There, they saw the Avengers standing there awaiting the arrival of all the students.

Most couldn't help themselves, whispering and chattering at seeing the group of heroes that had risen so quickly in fame all across Remnant. To think that they would be their teachers for their four years at Beacon was truly amazing.

Yang in the meantime had spotted Ruby and Weiss who was sitting on another bench entirely, away from Ruby. They had joined them both, sitting down to face the Avengers.

Seeing that the seats were now full, Steve Rogers stepped forward and effectively silenced the teens with that one move.

"Welcome to, ahem, Avengers 101" Steve said professionally

Behind, Clint and Pietro shared smug looks whilst Wanda shook her head at the two. Scott snorted in amusement and Sam looked on with a small grin.

"You are probably wondering what this class is about" Steve stated "As you have seen in your schedules, you've had classes such as Grimm studies, history, combat class, tech studies and so on. What this class is about is simple yet somewhat complex. Versatility"

This earned confused expressions amongst the students.

Clint then stepped forward.

"What Cap means is that you will not find one defining feature that you can identify this class with" Clint further verified "Here, you're gonna be learning a slew of different skills and abilities that will help further in your goals at becoming the guardians of this world"

"And you all better be prepared for it" Sam chipped in "We aren't gonna be pulling any punches with what we mean by versatility nor will we hold back on your training. We will push you and drive you to further exceed yourselves and evolve over the course of your 4 years here"

"But above all else, this class will help further you with your team dynamics" Steve picked up where he left off "When you are here, there will be many tasks that will force you to really work together in building your teamwork along with working with others who are not a part of your team"

Steve paused upon seeing Blake Belladonna's hand raised in question.

"Yes Ms. Belladonna?" Steve said politely

"You said that we'll be working with other teams?" Blake asked tentatively

"Exactly that" Steve confirmed "Except it won't be as simple as your team working with another. There will be mixing ranging from small and large degrees. Say we take you from team RWBY, Ren from JNPR, Cardin from CRDL and Sherry from SPHR and make you a team. The four of you will need to adjust to the new dynamic and plan accordingly"

That actually sent a reverberation of nervousness through the students. To them, it was hard enough adjusting to the team they had been assigned to from the start of school. Now they had to deal with the fact that they're gonna be pairing up with more people that they don't know.

"I know you guys are a bit scared about that aspect" Wanda now stepped forward "But let us tell you that this is something you will all be dealing with at one point in one way shape or form. This is the first step"

"So it's time we begin" Steve stated "Today will be all about practicality and survival skills. Nothing to crazy"

"Though…" Sam had a bit of smirk on his face "I do have 'some' reservations to this question. Show of hands here, who knows how to start a fire in the wilderness with no matches and only with the environment around them"

There was a moment of silence and unresponsiveness making Sam roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Come on people, don't be shy" he encouraged "There's gotta some of you here that knows how to make a damn campfire"

Tentatively, several hands went up, among them being Yang, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Russel from CRDL and a handful more.

"Well, that's kind of a shame" Sam remarked

"Excuse Mr. Wilson sir" Weiss raised her hand in inquiry "But what purpose does this serve us?"

"That's a good question actually" Clint took over for Sam "Does anyone other than us have an answer to her?"

He waited in silence, looking around

"Anyone at all?"

Ruby raised her hand.

"Ms. Rose"

"Because this could be useful?" She said unsurely

"It will be useful" Clint said firmly "All of you here are training to fight against Grimm but we're also gonna tell you this here and now. You will be taking on other missions that don't always deal with Grimm. Some that involve you travelling out from civilization, away from cities and villages that can provide you with shelter and care. You're gonna all have to learn how to survive out there on your own or in a group using what you can in the here and now that can get you by the first hour let alone the night or day. Practicality is the foundation to Huntsmen and Huntresses. Learning how to make fires, how to hunt, distinguishing where you are with the use of the area around you or even reading a map properly. All of these small minor skills can go a long way in helping you survive"

"And with that being said…" Steve spoke up "It's time for all of you to follow us"

The large collection of students followed the Avengers out of their classroom, out of Beacon and all the way to the border of the Emerald Forest.

Scott wordlessly pulled out a tiny rectangular folder and held up his wrist to it. Pressing on a point within his glove, a disk shot out, striking the tiny folder enlarging back to its original size.

Many of the students who saw this momentarily gaped at what Scott did, making the former criminal grin.

"Alright everyone, get your instructions here on how to make a fire" Scott waved "I know some of you already have the skill but still to those who do not, take it regardless"

"Reminder" Steve said aloud "We're at the Emerald Forest everyone. We will be moving amongst you to see your progress but also as a patrol. There may be Grimm nearby so stay on guard even if one of us is close by"

"Hey Web-head" Sam said to Peter "Go stick with team RWBY on this one"

Blinking momentarily, Peter nodded a second later and went over to the team with Yang center stage.

"Alright ladies" Yang said boisterously "The trick to starting a quick fire is usually dead leaves and small twigs. For the long run, you gotta find dried logs otherwise if they've got too much moisture in them, it'll take longer for a fire to get going. Just a lot of steam"

"How do you know so much about this?" Peter asked curiously

"I have my ways" Yang said offhandedly, losing her spunk momentarily

All the while Blake frowned to herself thoughtfully. You'd think during her time with the White Fang she would have learned the ability of making a damn camp fire.

The air was suddenly filled with the sounds of a happily chanting Nora, making sounds akin to something of old Native Americans back on Earth.

Most people turned to team JNPR to see Jaune and Nora jumping for joy at a literal bonfire the two had managed to produce with Ren who had his arms crossed with slight pride and Pyrrha looking on in wonder, laughing all the while.

"WHOA" Ruby exclaimed "How'd they do that?!"

"That was insanely quick" Blake commented in equal awe

"Very nice" Sam praised, nodding his head in approval as he stood beside team JNPR "How'd you guys learn this?"

"I always went on camping trips with my family" Jaune explained "Kinda figured it out as time went on. Burnt my fingers a lot"

Sam chuckled, turning to Nora and Ren "And you two?"

"We've had our own experiences that allowed us to acquire such skills" Ren said vaguely, eyes on the fire

Sam took the hint, realizing that it was more than likely not an easy thing to talk about. He had seen that look in the eyes of veterans all too often. Though it was difficult to find in Nora, both her and Ren shared the same set of eyes. The eyes of those who had seen and lost too much. And at a very early age no less.

His nose twitched and he glanced down to see a perfectly roasted marshmallow on a stick being held to him by Nora.

"When did you…?"

"It's best you not question it Professor" Ren said politely, chewing on his own

Bewildered but nonetheless amused, Sam graciously accepted the marshmallow.

Back with team RWBY and Peter, Yang was leading them all through the forest not far from the rest of the class in helping gather firewood and leaves.

"Never thought that this would be one of our first lessons" Weiss commented, somewhat annoyed at trudging through the Emerald forest only the day after initiation

"At least we're not sitting in a stuffy classroom" Ruby said cheerfully, a pile of logs in her arms

Weiss only rolled her eyes, doing her best to ignore Ruby. Something that had not gone unnoticed by Ruby nor a certain spangled Avenger.

Up ahead, Peter was examining some rocks with Yang.

"These it?" Peter asked the blond, holding out the rocks for her to inspect

"Hmmm, let's see" She held both up closely to her eye, with the other closed.

Tossing both up in the air and then snatching them, Yang gave Peter a confirming grin.

"Now I can show you how to light a fire" Yang said, turning to return back to the class

However, before they could do so Peter felt that familiar danger sense in the back of his head flare up in alarm.

Crying out for Yang, he tackled her to the ground in time to save her from a pair of Beowolf claws aimed for her head.

Quickly pulling himself and her up, both faced the large Grimm which snarled at them when it suddenly jolted and froze on the spot. A moment later, it fell forward, face first into the ground with an arrow embedded into its head.

"Nice reflexes there Peter" Clint said casually, strolling over to retrieve his arrow

"Thanks for the save Professor Barton" Yang said appreciatively

"No problem, and call me Clint" Hawkeye said

"Uh…isn't that considered a bit rude?" Yang question

Clint on the other hand didn't answer, eyes narrowing at something that caught his site past the two students before him. His eyes shot back and forth between three different locations before he held up his bow and pulled back the string. In between Clint's hands formed a purple arrow made from his aura and he let it loose.

The arrow shot forward at great speed and with a mental guidance directed by Hawkeye prior to its creation, the arrow pierced through the skull of three other Beowolf Grimm hidden in the trees.

Peter and Yang glanced back and forth between the Grimm that fell from their hiding places and at Hawkeye who grinned.

"Gotta love Aura' He remarked cheekily.

"Clint" Pietro appeared in a blur "Everything ok?"

Clint only gestured to the Grimm that was already fading away

"Think it's time we call it a day"

 _Scene Cut_

At the end of all their classes, Ruby had at long last confronted Weiss on her behavior throughout the day. She had called her out as to why she was so adamantly against her being the team leader as opposed to her. She didn't ask for it after all.

Weiss's response was biting and held some doubts that even Ruby held.

"Ozpin made a mistake" Weiss said with finality, turning to leave the young Huntress who was clearly saddened by her comments

"That was rather harsh of her to say"

Ruby turned around and saw Steve Rogers looking ahead at the retreating form of Weiss Schnee.

"Is she right?" Ruby asked softly, tears forming at the corner of her eyes "Do you think Ozpin made a mistake in making me team leader? In letting me get in so early?"

Steve rubbed his chin in thought until he gestured her to follow him.

"See, that has yet to be seen Ruby" Steve said, trying to assure her of her concerns "You need to understand something Ruby. Ozpin did not make a choice like making you leader so lightly"

"But what if he made a mistake?" Ruby asked, a bit desperately "What if you did in agreeing with Ozpin to let me come 2 years ahead of others?"

"Now that…I can whole heartedly say wasn't a mistake" Steve said, facing her "And you questioning yourself is why I know you'll be a fantastic leader"

"Huh?" Ruby said in disbelief "But Weiss said…"

"Ruby" Steve cut her off "What neither of you seemed to remember is that this has only been the first day. The first day and step in your long journey in becoming exceptional Huntresses of Remnant"

"Yeah I guess…" Ruby remained unsure

Steve sighed, easily seeing her doubts and reservations in being the leader of a team especially at such a young age.

"Ruby, I'm not going to lie to you" Steve said "You've been given a lot of responsibility right off the bat and that is no easy thing to tackle. You've been given the badge of team leader and it's something that's gonna constantly gnaw at you whether you know it or not"

That did little to alleviate Ruby's concerns yet Steve wasn't finished.

"I understand the pressure" Steve said kindly "And it is no easy task. Not only leading people on the battlefield but also the conviction and reason given to others to follow you. But the way I see it, you have already made a great stride in becoming a true team leader"

"How?" Ruby looked up at him, deeply curious

"It's really simple Ruby" Steve said, placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder "These battle you have with yourself, both inside and out, will strengthen your character and your resolve. You are strong because you know you're not perfect and have room to grow. You have wisdom because you also have doubts. And you're willing to follow but also take action on your own when you see it"

With every passing word, Ruby's doubts began crumbling away being replaced with a surge of confidence and a small smile upon her face.

"I think Ozpin couldn't have picked a finer student to lead one of the most promising young teams of this generation" Steve said confidently

Smiling happily now, Ruby surprised the soldier with a tight hug.

Blinking, he then smiled at the gesture, ruffling the young Huntresses hair.

"Now go on and get some rest" Steve said "You've still got a long week ahead"

"You got it" Ruby said with a spring in her step now, walking away from Steve contentedly

Steve watched her go with approval at her now upbeat attitude.

"And you yourself had doubts on the job" A female voice said beside him "I must say Steve, Ozpin and I knew you had it in you but this just confirms it"

"Only said what she needed to hear Glynda"

"I think you had done a wonderful job then" Glynda complimented

"Tomorrow is the first day of your class" Steve noted "Need any help in that regard? Seems only fair since you've done the same to prepare us"

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, I can handle it Steve" Glynda said with joking haughtiness in her tone "After all, I've been handling young students such as these for years now"

"Fair enough" Steve nodded

 _Scene Cut_

Sam Wilson was currently hanging out with Professor Port of all people, both of whom were standing out on one of the many balcony rooftops watching the sunset.

Port was regaling the aviator with his tales of his younger days, Sam finding some enjoyment in them as he was quite humorous in his descriptions.

They were then met with an unexpected visitor.

"Professor Port" Weiss Schnee approached the two "Professor Wilson"

"Ah Ms. Schnee" Port greeted cordially, Sam inclining his head in greeting

"And to what do the two of us have owe to this fine pleasure of your company?"

"I enjoyed your lecture sir" Weiss said "Though, I…uh…wasn't sure about today's lesson with you Professor Wilson"

"Naturally you would question your lessons my dear girl" Port said approvingly "You have the blood of a true Huntress in you"

"And trust me when I say this, this is kindergarten work" Sam said with a roguish grin "When we really get serious, you'll wish you were back in kindergarten"

Weiss couldn't fight the shiver that ran down her back.

"But besides our classes, tell me Ms. Schnee, what troubles you?" Port asked, keenly eyeing the heiress

"Pardon?" Weiss was startled slightly from Ports deduction

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that there is something on your mind that bothers you" Port said knowingly "And if I am to hazard a guess, this may have something to do with a conflict between you and your team leader Ruby Rose"

"Yeah, you two weren't even looking at each other during class" Sam pointed out "Well, you more than her really"

Weiss cringed at the teachers openly stating to her face at how obvious her contempt was for her partner.

"It's not like I want to do that" Weiss argued "It's just that…I think that I should have been team leader of RWBY"

"Now that my dear girl is preposterous" Port proclaimed

"What?!" Weiss said in shock and frustration "Excuse me, but how could say that so easily?"

"Simple really" Port said "It has only been day one of your time in Beacon"

"Yeah, and you quite literally have only known Ruby for only that official amount of time" Sam added

"Indeed" Port nodded at Wilson, looking back to Weiss "Ms. Schnee, I have known Professor Ozpin for many years now and he has never once lead me astray"

"And Steve is the best damn leader the Avengers could have" Sam said

"So you just blindly follow them both even though you know how exceptional I am?" Weiss said in an affronted manner

"There" Sam pointed at her "That right there is your problem Weiss"

"What?"

"My dear girl" Port said calmly "Your aptitude in your skill is only matched by that of your attitude"

"How dare you" Weiss seethed out

"Weiss" Sam said sternly, making her flinch at his tone. He had firm gaze upon her now, one you wouldn't normally argue with

"You need to understand that not everything will come to you on a silver platter" Sam stated "What I see is the same the Professor Port sees, what even Ozpin sees"

"And what would that be?"

"A young lady who has had _everything_ handed to her" Port said

"That isn't even remotely true" Weiss huffed, crossing her arms

However she faltered a moment later under the expectant gazes shown upon both Sam and Port.

"Ok maybe not entirely true" Weiss conceded

"Weiss" Sam said in seriousness "Being a team leader is not something everyone is cut out for. You have a great burden on you to constantly perform at your best, more for your team than for yourself. It's why people like Steve Rogers leads the Avengers"

"So the outcome you had expected did not fall into your favor" Port went on "Do you truly believe acting in such a manner as you have today would truly make those in power reconsider their decisions?"

Now Weiss had no choice but to finally accept that with a nod.

"So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do" Port said with encouragement "Hone your skills, perfect your technique and craft. Focus on being the best person and teammate one can be, not as a leader but as yourself"

"There will come a time where you have to lead Weiss" Sam said "Be it your own team or others but in order for you to do that you need to learn this first. If you wanna lead, first you must learn how to follow. You get me?"

Slowly, an appreciative smile grows on her face nodding in thanks at both Port and Wilson. Leaving the two, Professor Port let out a hearty chuckle.

"Stunning choice of words there, Mr. Wilson" Port said "Where did you come up with that?"

"Just a show I watched back home" Sam waved off, turning back to the sunset

"Fascinating"

 _Scene cut_

The shattered full moon shined brightly over Beacon academy that night.

Weiss had at last returned to her dorm and opened it to see two of her teammates were already fast asleep.

Looking up above her bed, she saw the blanket over Ruby's bed was enclosed with a light shining beneath.

Curious, Weiss climbed her way up and lifted the blanket back to see the surprising sight of Ruby fast asleep with several notebooks on her pillow, pencil in hand.

Guilt shot through her as she reached over to shake her partner awake.

Letting out a groggy breath, Ruby's eyes opened to see Weiss staring blankly at her.

"Weiss!" Ruby scrambled up "I was studying and then I fell asle-"

She was silenced by Weiss who held up an empty plastic cup.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked

"Wha…?"

"Coffee" Weiss repeated "How do you take it?"

"OH" Ruby stammered "Uh, cream and five sugars"

Weiss ducked down and several moments later came back and held the now full cup forward for Ruby to take.

"Thanks" Ruby said with a smile, taking a sip

"Ruby" Weiss said hesitantly "I'm sorry for how I behaved today. It's only been the first day and I rushed to criticize you"

Ruby stared at Weiss, slightly stunned by her apology.

"I think that you have what it takes to be a great leader" Weiss said determinedly "And just know that I'll also be the best teammate you could possibly have"

Ruby was now beaming at Weiss, giving her a lopsided grin of appreciation.

"Thanks Weiss" Ruby said "I promise I won't let you down"

Weiss nodded, silently conveying that she shall do the same.

"That's wrong by the way" Weiss said, pointing to one of her notes "Move that over here, it'll make more sense"

"Oh" Ruby jotted down the instructions "Thanks again"

"And Ruby?"

"Hmmm?"

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid" She said playfully

Ruby's eyes widened before laughing with Weiss joining in only for her to receive a pillow to the head along with Weiss.

"Shut up" Yang groaned sleepily, eyes closed "Trying…to…*SNORE*"

The two giggled silently, with Weiss going back down and slipping into her pajamas before turning in for the night.

 _Scene cut_

Ozpin walked through the Beacon Sanctum alone, several books in hand with his other hand carrying his cane.

Up ahead he saw his Master Aleksander sitting at a desk going over an incredibly large scroll.

"Master" Ozpin greeted.

"Ah, Ozpin" Aleksander looked up from the scroll "How are you my friend? How was another first day?"

"Promising to say the least" Oz said setting his books down. Wordlessly he conjured up two cups of coffee, handing one to his master.

"Ah freshly brewed" Aleksander said with satisfaction "Just the way we like it"

"Indeed" The two clinked their cups

"How are Miss Ambers and Wanda's studies going?" Ozpin inquired

"Exceptionally well" Aleksander said approvingly "It's been some time since I had met such natural mystic users. The last fall Maiden wasn't nearly as in tune with magic as Amber is. And Wanda, oh what a true delight for this old master in seeing a new form of magic being developed before his very eyes. She will become a true threat to anyone unfortunate enough to be in her path"

"High praise indeed" Ozpin said "What about you master? How have your own studies been?"

Aleksander knew what Ozpin was referring to. Letting out a tired sigh, he returned back to gauging the scroll he was currently studying.

"It truly is a shame really" Aleksander said bitterly "Interdimensional travel and magic at one point was the standard starting point for all mystic users across Remnant and masters of the mystic arts in general. Yet the fact that the knowledge has been lost to us…only serves to further infuriate me"

"No such luck then"

"Afraid not" Aleksander shook his head, flicking his wrist which made the scroll roll up and float off to its original place "Maybe I am not looking in the right place"

"Oh? So the other Sanctums then?" Ozpin suggested

"Perhaps" Aleksander mused, rubbing his chin "Though that may not be the place to look"

"Where then?" Ozpin leaned forward

"Mayhaps an older site, one of the lost ruins of our order" Aleksander said in complete seriousness

"That can prove to be a dangerous undertaking" Oz said grimly

"I am fully aware of the dangers my old student" Aleksander stated "However there has been an unusual shift in the air. I know you and Glynda could feel it and while I do not feel malevolence, I would rather not take any chances. This is exactly how some of our older establishments were felled by Salem and her followers"

Oz furrowed his brows, disturbed by the reminder.

"Very well, when the time comes I will come along to assist you"

"That is appreciated my student" Aleksander said "By the way, there are two young prospects I wish to speak to you about"

Ozpin leaned in as Aleksander opened his mouth to speak their names.

 _Scene cut_

Lieutenant Devvrat of the Cleansers walked at a dignified pace, hands clasped behind his back.

He currently walked in a corridor with banners of a fanged creature with three red diagonal slashes across the animal.

Around him, White Fang soldiers stood at attention.

Though it wasn't visible, Devvrat could easily tell and sense the glaring eyes that followed him as he continued his walk towards his destination.

At long last he had arrived and opened the door.

He had entered a grand chamber with a lavish carpet leading to a throne like chair.

Three individuals caught his gaze.

On the right of the chair was a man Devvrat was all too familiar with.

Adam Taurus, one of the White Fangs most publicly recognized figureheads. He had his masked eyes turned towards him with one hand grasping the hilt of his sword.

The other individual was strange to say the least in terms of most Faunus but nonetheless, it didn't take long in Devvrats assessment of the man.

After careful look overs, particularly his near pure white skin which was scaly, similar to that of a lizard Devvrat deduced who this man was.

He didn't have a publicly known name, or if he even kept his old name.

No instead, this man had long since fully embraced the moniker the black market and underground had bestowed upon him.

To many, this man was a myth. Some if not most denied his existence.

And yet when one would recognize his work, only one word was spoken.

"I did not think that not only would I be meeting with Adam Taurus and the Leader of the White Fang but the fabled Chameleon as well"

All three Faunus froze up in shock before the leader of the White Fang exhaled and frowned.

"So the rumors are true" She said to him "You truly are smarter than you look"

"And you keep yourself in strong company, Miss Sienna Khan" Devvrat said respectfully, looking back to Chameleon a moment later "Your brother sends his regards"

"He is well?" Chameleon speaks up, accent heavy

"More or less"

Chameleon eyed Devvrat until nodding and stepping back.

"The Legendary Devvrat of Atlas and now the Cleansers" Sienna Khan addressed the man "You have some nerve coming in the middle of enemy territory"

"My dear Miss Khan" Devvrat said, placing a hand over his heart "It has come to my attention that both of us are currently working under the same individual known as Cinder. I thought it would be better for the two of us to meet and enter in to a mutually beneficial, official partnership"

"And pray tell, why on earth would we agree to such a thing?" Sienna inquired with clear distaste present in her tone and expression

"Allow to explain then…"

 **Whew, you know what's strange sometimes? This chapter actually proved to be more difficult than I anticipated because of how different I wanted it to be and yet I finished it with 20 days, a lot faster than my usual writing time.**

 **Guess I just felt I had to get this done in order to continue ramping up the story.**

 **After all with the next Avengers film less than 8 months away from this point and RWBY volume 6 coming up soon as well, it's starting to look that I ramp up the rate of the chapters since there will be original chapters in between the volumes at times and original arcs as well in between every Volume to bridge the gap.**

 **But regardless, I had fun writing like I usually do and hopefully will update soon after.**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright, Volume 6 is officially underway and there are many questions to be had main one for me being the opening as it revealed a great deal to us all. For example, the hooded figure that appeared several times throughout the opening and then there's the one sweeping shot of four other individuals that lead up to the newest reincarnation of Ozpin via Oscar.**

 **We have a new starting point and it appears that Salem shall be more prominent in Volume 6. Also, Jaune has an absurdly versatile Semblance or Aura control enhancing Ren's to crazy degrees and casually healing that other guys arm, yeah gonna have a lot of work with that in the future.**

 **Also, volume 6 episode 3? OH MY FUCKING GOD. HOLY GOD WHAT DO I DO NOW THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING. Really volume 6 has been one big bombshell after another. Spoiler alert as this chapter comes out after episode 7, we finally meet one of Jaune's many sisters…..that took long enough. Guess I'm gonna need to do some ret conning later on.**

 **But other than that, let us continue on this long journey**

 **Before that however, I think there's one thing that has to be addressed for obvious reasons. As you all are aware of by now, during the gap between this chapter and the previous one, Stan The Man Lee, the legendary creator of the Marvel universe has sadly passed away. To be honest I was thinking long and hard as to how I could honor the guy but how could you put into words the resounding level of influence this one man had not just on comic books but the literal world over. This one man fundamentally changed pop culture and we're still feeling the effects today. What started as a man who just wanted to tell a different kind of story altered the lives of millions for decades, nay, centuries to come. Rest in Peace Stan Lee, you may have gone to rest but I'd like to think your work never ends due to the many that will continue to aspire to be like you.**

 **Also, what in the fuck is going on with all of these Marvel Cancellations on Netflix. Have they lost their mind in cancelling mother fucking DAREDEVIL. WHAT THE FUCK?!**

 **And a week after that. AVENGERS ENDGAME and GODZILLA….what else do I need to say?**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 21: After School Day, fighting crime hooray

A week.

Time flies when you're in another world filled to the brim with enhanced individuals.

Least that's what Peter believed.

The young vigilante was alone in his dorm room, sitting at the work desk he had established for himself thanks to Scott's help.

On one side of his room was his bed with some posters of a few bands that had striking similarities to musicians back home. On either side of his window were two bookshelves with a with a six drawer cabinet.

Currently he sat in the left side of the room.

The work desk he had made for himself was a large chemistry set for making more webbing, a collection of tools for working on his web shooters and advancing his suit along with a myriad of other gadgets he was working on.

He had also framed up two white boards on either side of his work desk, both having multiple complex formulas and theories written upon them.

On the right was a number of multiple ideas on how to begin grafting and mixing in the elements of dust into his webbing for better variety when he fights.

The white board on the left showed everything Peter managed to recall about his old suit that Mr. Stark had given him and his efforts in recreating the suit though better suited for him rather than the restrictions that he had been given.

Speaking of the suit, that was the main source of his focus right now. Peter had already set aside a large number of web cartridges and right now was slowly using a pincer to maneuver several wires. A magnifying glass was positioned in front of Peter, enlarging the device he was working on along with another individual aspect most would find crazy to see.

"Hey Scott, you ready?" Peter asked aloud.

Within the magnified peripheral of Peter's sight was a small man holding his own set of wires in hand.

"Sure am" Scott declared aloud.

"Alright" Peter held the wires closer to Scotts position atop the device and with well time synchronization, both welded the wires into place and after a few tugs on each, Scott held up a thumbs up indicating success.

Inclining himself back in his chair, Peter moved aside the magnifying glass and other tools allowing Scott to jump off the new gadget.

Closing up the wiring, Peter picked up the little device and squeezed it. Immediately, the optics flickered on and it went up into the air flying around before landing back in Peter's hands on its eight mechanical legs.

"Yes" Peter pumped his fist in victory at his latest invention, with Scott doing a small jump as well

"Nice to meet you Dronie 2.0" Peter said proudly "This is just awesome Scott"

"I know right?" Scott said with equal pride, leaping off the table and growing back to full size

Upon doing so, Scott and Peter clapped their hands back and forth twice, fist bumping then dropped them together and mimicked an explosion sound.

They both laughed heartily at the display.

Ever since coming here, Peter had a bit of a hard time in adjusting to this new world. It was so much like home yet not like Queens at all.

It was here that he was lucky that both he and Scott struck up a fast friendship. The two were goofballs with a natural affinity for technology and building. While Scott had openly admitted that Peter was actually way smarter than him, it didn't deter the two in now constantly working together to whip up new gadgets and tech to help both the Avengers and themselves.

They also constantly joked with each other and surprisingly held a lot of similar interests…such as the fact that they're both huge fans of Star Wars, Manga and anime.

"So what should we try next?" Peter asked, allowing the newly dubbed dronie to crawl up his arm and remain stationary on his shoulder

"Let's see" Scott was observing the left white board with all the suit schematics. He leaned in closer to inspect every possible choice.

"We got the spider and ant tracers down" Scott noted "Those gliding webs on your arms seem like a good idea"

"Yeah, maybe we could work on that next" Peter agreed, rolling his chair over next to Scott

The two then heard Dronie on Peter's shoulder let out a series of whines before it shut down and fell to the floor when Peter quickly caught it.

"Dang it" Peter murmured "Guess we still need some improvements"

"It was our first try" Scott remedied with a shrug

"Maybe some of the wiring wasn't in place" Peter mused, already opening the top panel up

"We could try some other means of keeping it powered" Scott stated "Or other weird ways we could…"

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

The two were jolted out of their "science session"(As the two called it sometimes) and looked to the door. They glanced at one another, with Scott silently asking if Peter was expecting company to which he responded by with a shrug.

"It's open" Peter called out

It swung open to reveal team leader Ruby along with her sister Yang.

"Hey Peter" Ruby greeted cheerfully, eyes closed with a happy wave "We were wondering if you wanted to go out on the town since we have the weekend"

Upon opening them, Ruby's eyes widened a tad bit at seeing 'Professor' Scott Lang in the room with Peter in full costume.

"Professor?" Ruby said in surprise

"Heya Ruby" Scott waved

"What are you doing here professor?" Yang asked, glancing over to the whiteboards and miniature lab was currently seated at "Some kind of crazy experiments?"

"Uh…" Scott momentarily eyed one of the boards "Yeah, something like that"

"Hang on a second…" Ruby critically eyed the entire room, pulling out a magnifying glass seemingly from nowhere until gasping in realization "Do you….live here on your own?!"

Yang blinked, looking over to see that rather than the typical four there was indeed only one bed meaning only one tenant.

Peter and Scott looked at one another with the latter shrugging.

"Uh…yes?"

Ruby stared at Peter intently before puffing her cheeks out in a pout.

"Lucky" Ruby stated

Peter couldn't help but snort at the declaration made by the young Huntress. He couldn't deny that since coming here, having a room to himself where he was able to have a semblance of peace and quiet was a great relief to him.

"So what's up guys?" Peter asked "You said something about going out to the city?"

"Oh yeah" Ruby remember why she came here and nodded her head vigorously "Me and the girls decided that rather than sit around, withering away our youth to the confines of books that we should grasp it firmly in our hands and explore the outside world and learn of our greater destiny"

Peter and Scott stared blankly at Ruby, turning to Yang for clarification.

"She's bored, we're bored, Jaune's and his team is going with us" Yang explained "Wanna come?"

Peter thought about the invitation momentarily, taking a moment to look over his dronie then his boards.

"Say…There's dust shops in Vale right?" Peter asked

"All throughout" Yang confirmed

"Hey, that actually sounds like a great idea" Scott said "We could gather other materials and tools for our gadgets"

"Yeah" Peter perked up, only to slump over a moment later "But I uh…don't have any money"

"I've got you covered then" Scott said, pulling out a few lien and handing it over to Peter "You can pay me back with helping me out with some of my work later on"

Peter hesitated momentarily "You sure Scott?

"Yeah, take it Peter" Scott waved off "Besides, I think you deserve some R & R after everything's that happened"

Peter was silent for several seconds when he realized something.

"Did you seriously just say R & R?" Peter asked

"What?" Scott said in mocking affronted manner "So just cause Clint, Cap and Sam are army they exclusively get to use that kind of vernacular"

"Ok, now you're just trying to hard" Peter shook his head in amusement, snatching the lien out of Scotts hand "I'll take that as compensation"

Scott gave off a joking glare before snorting.

"Take some time to hang out with your new friends Peter" Scott said "With everything we've gone through, Cap always says it's best to take the time to relax when we have it"

"Alright Scott" Peter conceded with a nod "I'll see you later than"

"Right, I'll finish up here" Scott waved with Peter moving to leave his dorm along with Ruby and Yang who were waiting patiently with clearly curious expressions.

"What?" Peter asked a moment later, closing the door behind him

"How do you know Professor Lang so well?" Ruby asked in intrigue

"And you seem to know the rest of the Avengers _Really_ well" Yang emphasized

"That's…a bit of a long story really" Peter stated, rubbing the back of his head "I think it'd be better to hear it from Cap or Sam really"

"Cap and Sam?" Yang noted, sly grin "First name basis eh? Maybe earn yourself some teachers pet points?"

Peter only laughed sheepishly, with a slight hint of nervousness. He hoped they didn't press further in this matter as he wasn't really up for explaining to the girls that he and the Avengers come from a completely separate universe.

A thought then occurred to Peter.

"Say, what are we even gonna do in Vale?" Peter asked

"Exploring" Ruby declared excitedly "If we are to live near the city and defend this city, as future Huntsmen and Huntresses we must be aware of our surroundings at all times and become familiar with them"

"We're basically bored and we're gonna see what Vale has to offer" Yang said, cutting in to Ruby's impassioned spiel "And since I am of the night life variety, I wanna see what daytime Vale has in store for me"

"Please don't beat anyone up" Ruby and Peter said simultaneously

"Hey I'm not that bad" Yang said in an affronted, gaping manner

"You don't want us to respond to that dear sister" Ruby said solemnly

"Ruby?! You're supposed to support your sister first then berate her"

Peter chuckled at their antics, following them back to their room. Turning on at the corner of the hallway, Peter saw the rest of Ruby's team along the entirety of team JNPR dressed in their casual clothes rather than the school uniforms.

Jaune was the first to see their arrival.

"Peter" Jaune waved, walking over to greet his friend "Glad you could come along

"The more the merrier" Nora said with joy, fist in the air

"Glad I got the invite" Peter said appreciatively, clapping hands with the blond

"Now that we are all here…" Weiss said, gaining everyone's attention "Let us be off, there's a lot to do today"

"Like what?" Pyrrha asked curiously. What many may not realize is that it has been quite a long time in Pyrrha's life that she had been able to actually live her life as a normal teenage girls and be amongst peers her age.

"There's the bookstore I wanna stop by and pick up some new books the owner has been holding for me" Blake stated

"Pancakes are ok anytime of any day"

"Herbal tea for me"

"Been meaning to pick up some new comics"

"There's a weapons shop in Vale that I've been dying to check out"

"I could always use some new Aviators"

"Perhaps some new material and dust vials"

"So we have stores all over the place to go to" Pyrrha pointed out

"I know the bookstore location"

"Why not just go to a mall then?" Peter pointed out, effectively silencing the group "Doesn't Vale have one?"

"Oh yeah, that's where the weapons shop is" Ruby said with realization

"And most everything we need" Ren said in thought

"Not my bookstore though" Blake shook her head

"Then I'll go with ya partner" Yang said, throwing her arm around Blake "Better to go with a pair then go it alone"

Blake gave the blond an appreciative smile, nodding her head.

"It's settled then" Ruby said jovially "To the mall!"

 _Scene Cut_

Peter and Jaune stood side by side, comparing the latest issues of the hit comic book series Grimminator.

"You ever heard of Terminator Jaune?" Peter inquired, sifting through the many comics.

"Can't say I have" Jaune idly said, pulling out several to look over

"Well when the time comes, I'll be sure to show you" Peter said, opening a volume up "I'm sure you'll like it"

"Good to know" Jaune said, momentarily eyeing a particular comic book that had a red haired warrior as its main character.

He glanced over to Pyrrha who had went with the two looking around the comic book store in slight wonder as she had never been in such a place before.

Looking back to the comic, Jaune plucked out a few and walked over to her.

"Hey Pyrrha" Jaune said, gaining her attention "I think you might like this series in particular"

Pyrrha took the offered comics out of her partners hands and stared down at them, reading the title first.

"Red Sonja? The She-devil with a sword?" Pyrrha read the title aloud, quirking a brow

"Yup" Jaune nodded knowingly "The greatest warrior of her land. Her awesome skills matched only by her fiery crimson hair. Like you, though minus the she-devil part…well maybe when you're on the battlefield and since you're apparently a 5 time champion of….Mistral was it?"

Pyrrha blushed at the praise, giggling at Jaune's scrunched expression of concentration.

"4 times and thanks for the praise Jaune" Pyrrha said kindly, looking down to the comic again until her face turned as red as her own hair upon further inspection of the character which she was compared to by Jaune. Yes she was fierce in her display and extremely beautiful. That actually made Pyrrha's heart skip a beat at the thought of Jaune thinking her as beautiful yet that was quickly stomped out at the glaring obviousness of what Red Sonja wore. She was scantily clad in what could only be described as bikini armor with a very, VERY large bosom.

How can a warrior called the she-devil be able to fight in a literal metal chainmail bikini?

"You alright there Pyrrha?" Jaune inquired "You're looking a bit…well really red actually"

"Huh?" Pyrrha looked up, waving her free hand rapidly "No, no, it's…uh, it's nothing! It's nothing at all"

"You sure?" Peter joined in now

"Yes" Pyrrha nodded her head vigorously only to falter "Well…kinda"

"What's wrong?" Jaune asked with concern

"It's just that…well, I'm glad that Red Sonja reminded you of me and all" Pyrrha said embarrassedly "Just…not what I was expecting"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked

Pyrrha squirmed a bit, turning the comic cover to face the two.

"I didn't realize you could look at me in that light and those kind of clothes" Pyrrha pointed out

Both Jaune and Peter glanced at the cover then at Pyrrha then back again.

Peter's cheeks warmed up but he snorted, nudging Jaune who now began to realize what Pyrrha was insinuating and turned beat red.

"NO! NO, NO!" Jaune desperately shook his head to a near blur "Not like that! Nothing like that! I mean I'm not saying you're not beautiful, you're very beautiful! It's just she's a fierce warrior, like you! And I'm not saying that's the only good feature about you"

The more Jaune rambled on, the deeper the shade of red both he and Pyrrha had on their expressions became. Peter was holding back laughs as best as he could, noticing Pyrrha's lip quiver upwards into an amused and bashful smile at the praise Jaune was fumbling out.

"Well this has been officially my highlight of the day" Peter said aloud, ending Jaune's rant thankfully who now hung his head in shame while Pyrrha's face now matched her hair in its entirety

"And wouldn't ya know it, it's only just begun" Peter declared happily, wheeling about to head off to the cashier and leaving the two in an awkward air.

"Heh" Jaune avoided eye contact with Pyrrha "I think…whatever happens to embarrass me later on in the day…or even the week may not be able to top this for a while"

Pyrrha blinked, her skin tone slowly returning back to its normal hue. She then chuckled lightly before laughing aloud joyously.

Jaune was a bit confused by her reaction but decided that seeing her smile and laugh was better than the alternative.

"Come on" Jaune gestured for Pyrrha to follow "First set is on me"

Pyrrha's eyes widened at his statement, clutching the comics close to her.

"Jaune you do not have to do that" Pyrrha said kindly

"No, no" Jaune denied her "I need and have to. After the whole scandal and this being your first comic book, as team leader and partner I must do my duty"

Pyrrha smile at his dramatic chivalrous display, finding it greatly endearing.

"Are you sure Jaune?"

"As sure as I can be after making you as red as a tomato" Jaune stated firmly "Come partner, your team leader has called upon you"

She giggled once more, nodding her head in acceptance.

The trio bought what they had wanted and departed from the shop, choosing to meet up with the rest of the gang who had sent out a text on their scrolls that they were currently heading off to the food court.

Upon arrival, they already saw Yang and Blake and they all got themselves a large seat.

Leaving Blake behind for the moment, the others went around and browsed for food before returning and seeing the rest of their friends had arrived and they all sat down to eat.

"So, what'd you all do?" Yang asked, taking a bite out of her burger

"Comics" Peter and Jaune said

"Shopping" Weiss held up some bags with a face down on the table Ruby holding up a thumbs down signifying that she did not enjoy Weiss's idea of shopping.

"Tea" Ren said softly, taking a sip. Nora sat beside him with her cheeks filled with pancakes, letting out an incoherent slew of responses.

"Then what do we do now?" Peter asked "We still got a full day really"

"Hmmm" Yang mused "We could always go to a bar"

"Yang, not everyone has your love of drinking" Ruby chided

"What's wrong with drinking?" Yang said indignantly

"Not that we drank or anything but last time you and I went to a bar Yang, we kinda, sorta, definitely trashed the place" Peter said expectantly

"It wasn't that bad" Yang pouted, crossing her arms

"Right" Peter said wryly, looking to the others "Didn't we all wanna go somewhere separately?"

"We got what we wanted" Ren said, gesturing to himself and Nora who nodded her head, mouth filled once more with pancakes

"There's still the weapons shop to go to" Ruby said "There's this scope I've been meaning to buy to add to my scythe. Dust to the Dark I think it's called"

"I think I know that one" Weiss said "That's where the custom dust crystals are that I wanted to get"

"Custom dust crystals?" Peter said with interest

"So since we got nothing better to do, let's go" Yang said boisterously

 _Scene Cut_

The entire group of friends had actually left with something for all of them, particularly their weapons.

They had elected to now simply go out and explore the city. Leaving the mall, they chose a random direction to walk in and did just that.

Vale reminded Peter of a kind of hybrid Queen/Manhattan. There were larger more urban parts of the city, yet a few areas were a lot like Queens.

And of course, with being in a city came…

Peter turned his head sharply momentarily at a familiar sound he was all to accustomed to.

Police sirens.

A heavy kind of phantom pressure was pressed upon his shoulders, feeling his slimmed down suit beneath the clothes he wore right now.

He glanced over to his friends and saw they had yet to notice him not keeping up with them.

Looking back, Peter frowned but knew what he had to do.

Catching sight of a police car rounding about and disappearing around a corner, Peter sprinted after it. He quickly discarded his clothes and tossed them into his bag and slid his mask on. Slapping on his web shooters, Spider-man jumped into the air and fired out a line.

THWIP.

With the others, Blakes bow twitched momentarily making her stop and look back.

"Guys?" she spoke up "Where's Peter?"

The entire group halted and looked around one another.

"THERE!" Ruby pointed out, her trained eyes catching sight of Peter swinging in the air away from them in what seemed to be a rush

"Where is he going?" Jaune asked in bewilderment

"He seems to be in a bit of a rush" Weiss noted, eyes narrowed in suspicion

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound and drive by of several police cars all going in the direction of Peter.

This gave them pause, sharing looks with one another at the coincidence of the police going the same way Peter went off to.

"Um…." Yang said "Does anyone feel like that may have something to do with Peter or is that just me?"

Not waiting for another response, Ruby dashed off at break neck speeds making Jaune fumble with his bags before righting himself and chasing after Ruby.

The rest followed a moment later, running fast to try to figure out just what was going on.

Peter in the meantime was swinging after the first cop car that had caught his attention, feeling a rushing sense of adrenaline begin to course through his body.

"Hope I'm not rusty" Peter murmured. It has been a while since he had last done the web swinging and slinging thing.

Perhaps now would be the time to test out his updated tech on individuals other than Grimm.

His enhanced senses picked up on the sounds of gunfire and tires screeching in the distance.

As if possessed, his face went blank and though he couldn't describe it, an unusual phenomenon took over. This felt a bit familiar but entirely different at the same time.

He began picking up on many things he had not yet noted before.

Several yards to his left was a little cluster of butterflies flying through the air though from his perspective at a snail's pace.

Down on the streets below was a cacophony of actions that were assaulting his senses.

A man exiting his apartment complex.

Another on his scroll.

The whirring sounds of the police sirens and their screeching wheels.

And far off in the distance, the sliding *shing* of a sword being withdrawn from its scabbard and the clicking trigger of a gun that's empty.

All of this hit Peter at once and was over in an instant. Had it not been for his other powers, Peter would have fumbled and fell to the ground.

Thankfully, he kept a shaky but firm grip on his line as he swung faster and faster with a direction in mind now.

His lenses narrowed upon spotting a car that was driving in a violent manner with his hunch being confirmed as several police pulled round in pursuit.

Picking up the pace, Peter raced after the fleeing car faster and faster eyes ablaze with determination.

He then spotted one of the fleeing criminals position himself out of the window with a machine gun trailed upon his pursuers. Taking an immediate nosedive, Peter rocketed forward with his webs at the precise angle right above the cops.

This in turn actually managed to distract the gun man who tilted his head, in an attempt to figure out what he just saw. His jaw then dropped upon realizing what he saw was coming right for him. Scrambling to point his gun up in self-defense, it proved to be for naught as Spider-man fired a line at the gun and yanked it out his hands.

He then successfully webbed up the crook and pulled him out the car and left him dangling from a street light.

Landing atop the hood of the car, Peter poked his head in front of the forward windshield greatly startling the driver and remaining occupants.

"Can you pull over?" Peter suddenly asked in a polite joking manner "The Cops on your tail need to give you your speeding tickets"

He was met with the back seat passengers pulling out their weapons on him making him pulling back away from their few. That weird tingling sense then shouted at him to move as bullets flew out from inside the car.

Moving his feet, Peter nearly fell over had it not been for his instinctive reflexes in having his feet stick to the back bumper of the car.

"So cool" Peter murmured to himself, grinning at his own powers

He then saw the wheels and thinking fast webbed both back wheels up in both motion and sticking them to the ground, causing them to be unable to move the car.

Flipping off the car, Spider-man saw the car attempt to escape only for the vehicle to remain firmly stuck in place.

Looking behind him, Spidey saw the pursuing cop cars now drawing near.

The sounds of opening doors and weapons being drawn regained his attention long enough.

Acting upon instinct, he rapidly fired off web nets that entangled and trapped the remaining criminals just in time for the police to pull up.

"Officers" Peter waved merrily "They're all yours"

Jumping high into the air, he missed the slightly gob smacked expressions of the officers who were now staring at the state of the fleeing criminals in utter bewilderment.

Landing atop a roof a good ways away, overlooking the whole scene. Sitting down upon the edge and removing his mask, Peter let out an excited breath he hadn't realized was building up inside, Spidey chuckled aloud to himself while running a hand through his hair.

"Whew" Peter said to himself "That was crazy"

Then his scroll vibrated.

Quirking a brow, Peter pulled it out from his back pocket and saw that it was Yang.

He then cringed hard realizing that he had just, quite literally, ditched his friends to stop a crime. Peter answered the call.

"Heya" Peter said weakly

"Come on down Peter" Yang said from the other end.

Tilting his head, Spidey looked on down to see team RWBY and JNPR looking up at him expectantly. Giving them a sheepish smile, Peter jumped down to them and landed with graceful ease.

"Hey guys" Peter said embarrassedly, noting their expectant looks

Weiss huffed and stepped forward.

*WHACK*

She promptly struck his head with a magazine.

"Ow" Peter bemoaned, rubbing the top of his forehead "What was that for?"

"For being stupid" Weiss said plainly "What on Earth were you thinking back there"

"That was pretty reckless" Blake stated

"And mean" Nora said puffing her cheeks out with arms crossed "You went without us"

"Yeah, you forgot our invite" Yang added, sharing Nora's sentiment

"I think now is hardly the time for such jokes" Weiss deadpanned "Peter just went off to…"

"Stop a crime?" Ruby cut in, unsure of herself

"Pardon?"

"Well…" Ruby rubbed her arm "He did just help the police in catching some bad guys. What's wrong with that?"

The group stared blankly at the silver eyed girl.

"Why did you go after them?" Jaune asked, deciding to break the silence

"Cause I had to" Peter answered right away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked a bit accusingly

"Uh…" Peter's mind scrambled for a proper excuse "Cause it was the right thing to do?"

"Right thing to do?" Weiss repeated

"Yeah" Peter said "I just…couldn't ignore it and had to help"

"Why though?" Yang asked this time

"Well…" Peter rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Because….I just had to do it, you know? If we all have the power to help others, then why shouldn't you?"

This statement effectively silenced them quite profoundly as they looked at one another trying to figure out how to exactly respond to that. Weiss opened her mouth only to shut it, opening it again only to close once more.

"It's just…" Blake said "Not that simple, I guess"

"Maybe" Peter said with a shrug

"I think we should get on back to Beacon" Jaune suggested

"Yeah" Pyrrha nodded "We've had enough excitement for one day"

Not seeing a reason to stick around any longer in the city, the young group of students left Vale.

The ride back to Beacon was rather awkward but that didn't deter them in having conversation and jokes.

When they arrived, what they did not expect to see was Pietro Maximoff waiting for their return with a rather smug, expectant looking grin.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could ya Peter?" Pietro asked, confusing them

He pulled out his scroll and turned on the screen which displayed the clear image of Spider-man swinging away from the crime he had stopped earlier in the day. Most of the team cringed while Pietro appeared beside Peter with his arm around his shoulder.

"Nice work by the way" Pietro praised "Real 'quick' thinking there. Cap was pretty impressed but I think Glynda said something along the lines of "We shouldn't encourage this type of behavior Steve"

The 2 teams cringed making Pietro laugh at their expressions.

"Hey chin up, if it weren't for stuff like that how would've Ruby been recruited two years ahead of time" Pietro said with an appraising grin at the young Rose who now blushed and stuck her tongue out bashfully.

Yang gave her little sister a one armed hug, while the others laughed, the remaining tension they had dissipating.

"Well" Pietro clapped Peter's shoulder "I got my own business to attend to and I know all of you save for the smart ones still have some homework to do"

Half the group groaned in protest. You know the ones.

Pietro laughed, giving them a small salute before running off.

"Come on" Pyrrha said "How about we finish the day with a small study session. Get our homework out of the way"

"Excellent" Yang reached out and grabbed Peter with her free hand "These two can help write my essay"

"Come Ren" Nora jumped onto Ren's back and him being so used to her didn't bat an eye "Mush forward to the doom of paper and pens"

Whilst the teens went off to do the remainder of their schoolwork, high above in Beacons tower stood Steve and Ozpin overlooking them all.

"That didn't take long" Ozpin remarked, sipping his coffee "I would have expected him to at least wait another week or so before receiving his call to action"

"Guys like Peter can't stand idly by" Steve stated knowingly, eyes a bit distant "No matter how hard they try to avoid it"

Ozpin only hummed.

A moment of silence passed before Steve snorted

"It's not like we're discouraging the whole thing" Steve said "I keep having to remind myself where we are"

"Yes, quite the madhouse" Ozpin joked, chuckling with the super soldier

 _Scene Cut_

He was seated alone, stroking his chin while garbed in very specific Cleanser garbed gear.

Ironic considering he himself wasn't really a Cleanser, more of a mercenary than anything.

The roles of the 4 lieutenants were already taken and he was not one of them.

Letting out a bored yawn, he held up his scroll pad and sifted through the many underground bounties held by Huntsmen and Huntresses.

They were his primary targets though not for glory or fame.

He simply loved the thrill of the chase, the battle. He had received many scars and thrills in this line of work and found it difficult in finding something that could replace the thrill.

Right now however, there seemed to be a shortage of viable challenges making him frown in annoyance.

Granted, there were those Avengers that had been popping up all over Remnant and he himself was tempted in going after them if not for their bounties, then just for the challenge alone. But as of right now, they seemed to be the only ones available. And they were all centered in one location.

Grunting to himself, he moved to set the pad down…

That was until his newsfeed gave a small jingle of an update.

Quirking a brow, he brought up the notification.

Blinking, he sat up and leaned in more to get a better look at what he was watching. At first his brows were furrowed before they began raising in surprise and then fascination.

Though the display was short, it was nonetheless impressive in the eyes of this gamesmen.

The man seemed young and athletic with the graceful movements most experienced Huntsmen and huntresses would die for. He didn't seem to possess any weapons other than an unusual substance that was fired from the wrists. In fact, he wouldn't even consider those as weapons. More like useful tools.

"Webs?" he murmured to himself in intrigue

The brightly costumed man had amazing reflexes and definitely strength to him as he had yanked a gun away from one man while tossing another high into the air and ensnaring him in a cocoon.

It was rather interesting watching him swing away at such speed and grace.

The man internally mused on this new development, finding his interest in the newcomer growing.

A new challenge perhaps. Perhaps this time in quite a long time, a proper hunt.

He would have to watch further for development.

 **And that does it for this chapter.**

 **All that's left is only this.**.

"So what exactly is the point of all this?" Jaune Arc asked his friend Peter Parker, both of whom carried stacks of pizza boxes

"It's gonna be a full house Jaune" Peter said "The host said to come prepared"

"Are we serving all of Beacon or something?" Jaune asked jokingly

Peter only shrugged "With the amount of people coming, might as well be to be honest"

"What?! How many people are coming?"

"Oh…I don't know really" Peter answered "All I could say is a lot"

"And this is all for one gathering?"

"Kind of" Peter said "It's more like…a tribute if anything"

"For what?" Jaune inquired

"Hey guys"

The boys turned to see team RWBY and the rest of JNPR walk up to them, all carrying bags of food and other confectionaries.

"We're all done on our ends" Yang announced

"We got everything Cap asked for" Ruby said excitedly

"Whatever it is for" Weiss said, eyeing the bags analytically

"It's really easy to get lost in this city" Blake said

"We got all the cakes" Nora declared with joy, holding up several dozen of them

"Awesome, then follow me" Peter gestured for them to do just that "Mr. Stark gave me the address"

The group of teens went off, falling in line behind Peter with Yang and Jaune by his side.

"So who exactly is supposed to be there?" Yang asked

"Basically everyone really" Peter said with a shrug "The Avengers, the Four, the X-men…"

"Who?" said both teams in bewilderment

Peter blinked before realization dawned "OH That's right, you guys haven't met the others yet"

"YO PETER"

Everyone looked up to see a literal flaming human matchstick flying right down towards them. Both teams jaws dropped in stunned disbelief and shock save for…

"Johnny!" Peter greeted cheerfully

The flaming man landed in front of the web head with the flames dispersing to reveal a young man around their age with blond hair a shade lighter than Jaune's and a cocky smirk in place.

Peter went up to the newcomer "Johnny" and both hugged one another in a brotherly fashion.

"I haven't seen you in forever dude" Johnny said ecstatically "Oh man, Reed, Ben and Susie can't wait to see you man"

"It's great seeing you to Johnny" Peter said, patting his shoulder "Here, meet my new buddies"

"Don't mind if I…" Johnny paused, taking in the collection of ladies in front of him

"Well hello ladies" Johnny put on his most suave persona "I am the literal hot stuff Johnny Storm, the Human Torch for you excitable ladies if you will"

The teams stared back at him blankly, still reeling from his introduction.

It was Ruby who broke the silence.

"Who?" She asked nearly making Johnny trip over

"Oh right" Peter shook his head "Johnny, these are the friends I've made in that other universe"

"Oh yeah" Johnny palmed the side of his head "I forgot you'd be bringing them along. Right, right. So anyway, proper introductions here. I'm Johnny Storm one of Pete's best friends and member of the Fantastic Four"

Teams RWBY and JNPR introduced themselves shortly after and went right back into walking to their destination.

"There we are" Peter pointed forward "Up ahead"

What both teams saw could be described as a literal, gigantic mansion.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed in amazement "That's where we're eating?!"

"Yup" Peter nodded with a grin "Ladies and Gents, welcome to Avengers Mansion"

"This is the Avengers Mansion?!"

" **Well technically, this is a special circumstance type of thing within the story that could be considered a one off side part known as an Omake because reasons"** Deadpool looked right at you with very judgmental eyes.

Peter and Johnny hung their heads in dejected dread and annoyance but both sucked it up and turned to face the source of the all too familiar voice.

"Deadpool" Peter and Johnny said together

" **Dah, you guys remembered"** Deadpool squealed with an overdramatic twirl of happiness **"I've brought everyone's favorites"**

"Let me guess" Johnny interrupted "It's the one food that came to mind, voiding anything else that you could have thought of"

"Did you bring anything other than Chimichanga's?" Peter asked knowingly "Different variations don't count and you know it"

Whatever argument Deadpool had prepared for faded away as he slumped over in defeat. Peter took pity on the Merc with a mouth and patted him on the back.

"Come on, everyone else is beginning to gather at the mansion"

As Peter said that, a large portal opened up at the entrance.

Out came none other than Doctor Strange himself accompanied by another similarly dressed individual with the main defining difference being their color schemes. And the golden helmet.

" **DC INVASION"** Deadpool cried out in horror

"Strange, Fate" Peter waved "You got everyone?"

Strange smirked and answered by waving away the portal to reveal a large collection of costumed individuals.

Teams RWBY and JNPR could only blink at the cascade of various costumed colored people that now had assembled in front of Avengers mansion.

One had an S on his chest, the other was clad in a skin tight red suit, an amazon looking woman of power.

To say that this was an unusual site to behold would not even begin to say how much of an understatement.

"Come on" Peter said to the currently dumbfounded Huntresses and Huntsmen "I'll introduce you guys"

The two teams could only wordlessly follow after their friend who approached the big guy with the S on his chest.

"Hey Supes, glad you could make it"

'Supes' gave Peter a beaming smile, catching Peter in a hug which the web head reciprocated.

"Peter" Superman, the Man of Steel said warmly "It's so great to see you again. It's been to long"

"Darn right it's been long" Wally West, the Flash, zipped over to rest his elbow on Peter's shoulder "Man it'll be good to see everyone all together again"

"Who are you friends Peter?" Wonder Woman asked, adding "It's good to see you Johnny"

"These are some new friends I made" Peter said, walking back over to teams RWBY and JNPR "Guys, we've got a lot of introductions to get out of the way, so let's all head inside. Everyone else is waiting"

 _Scene cut_

Ruby Rose couldn't hold back the starry eyed look in her eyes as she sat in her place at the enormous dinner table.

And by enormous, I mean really, _really_ enormous.

Ruby with her team and JNPR had met a whole bunch of new heroes that she hadn't even heard of aside from the Avengers.

There were the X-men, the Fantastic Four, the Defenders, the Teen Titans, the Justice League, even people who were considered to be bad guys were here!

So why was everyone here then?

If she recalled correctly, this had something to do with this holiday called thanksgiving. Apparently, it was historical celebration of some kind but guys like Deadpool, Johnny, Peter and Flash all say it's more of a grand excuse to pig out and eat the best gourmet food possible.

No complaints from her there.

Captain America was sitting alongside Tony Stark, Thor, Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman, all in some kind of deep conversation.

There were other scattered conversations leaning more on the joking and jovial side until…

"Face Front True Believers"

"STAN" was the resounding response the entire room said together towards the old man with cool shades and spruce mustache who had just walked into the room

"Hey everyone" Stan greeted cheerfully "Sorry I'm late, I was bit busy going through some cameos"

"Ah who cares Stan" Tony waved off "Ya made it here"

"Oh you didn't start without me?" Stan noted

"Come on, you think we'd start without the host" Superman said

"Heya Superman" Stan said "Glad to see you all here as well. Come on, let's all sit down and eat"

As everyone got to their seats with Stan at the head of the table, food began getting brought in and passed around.

"Hey Peter" Jaune whispered "Who is that exactly?"

"That is Stan the Man Lee" Peter said with reverent praise and gratitude "I'll introduce you guys in a bit but let's just say that practically all of us here owe everything to him"

"Really?" Weiss said, looking to the old man who was happily laughing with the man known as Wolverine

" **Damn right we do"** Deadpool said, mouth filled with Chimichanga's

"Right" Yang drawled out, looking over to Peter only to find his chair empty

Momentarily searching for him, Yang found him speaking Superman and Batman the former of the two sharing a laugh with Peter while the latter smirked in amusement.

Patting Batman on the shoulder and clapping hands with Superman goodbye, Peter returned to his new friends and told them all that he'd like to introduce them to the man of the hour.

"Come on you guys" Peter Said "I told Stan about you all and he'd really like to meet you"

"Who is this guys exactly?" Jaune asked curiously, looking back to the large collection of heroes "How does he know everyone here"

"To put it simply, we owe everything to the guy" Peter said appraisingly

This only served to further intrigue the students as Peter lead them over to Stan Lee who was chatting it up with Thor.

"Just be sure you save some for later blonde" Stan teased "I still got enough in me for another go"

"I always have one stored just in case for your next round my friend" Thor said heartily

"Good" Stan harrumphed humorously "Cause I'm still gonna prove that I can take that anytime and any day"

"I shall hold you to that' Thor stated, noticing the teens and choosing to leave them with the old maker.

"Hey Stan" Peter said, gaining the old man's attention

"Peter" Stan said cheerfully, moving to embrace him with bear hug which Peter returned.

"It's great that you made it" Stan said, trademark smile in place

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world" Peter stated

"And who are your new friends?" Stand inquired

Peter ran every introduction of both teams to Stan who greeted each one with a winning grin.

"Always a pleasure to meet new aspiring heroes" Stan said boisterously

"Ah shucks" Ruby said bashfully "We're not really heroes, we're still training"

"I think you are though" Stan said firmly, placing a fatherly hand on Ruby's shoulder "Why exactly did you want to become a hero Ruby?"

Ruby blushed slightly at being put on the spot before smiling

"Cause I wanna fight the monsters and help people anyway I can" Ruby said determinedly

"We all do" Jaune said firmly, his team nodding along with him

"Dah Ruby" Yang squealed, hugging her sister fiercely "You always know what to say to get us all mushy"

"Yang" Ruby cried out embarrassedly

Stan only laughed at their youthful behavior, cheeky grin in place.

"I'm glad to see the next generation so vibrant and ready for the future" Stan said

"I hope we can live up to the previous generation though" Jaune murmured, turning his head to face the other assembled heroes

Stan frowned momentarily before moving to stand in front of Jaune.

"Listen kiddo" Stan said good naturedly "I want you and your friends to always remember this. _That person who helps others simply because it should or must be done, and because it is the right thing to do, is indeed without a doubt, a real superhero. Can you do that for me and the people you care about?"_

 _Jaune blinked, putting on a resolute expression a second later_

 _"Absolutely"_

 _"Then you're well on your way kid" Stan said with a confident gleam in his eyes patting Jaune's shoulder "All of you are"_

 _There was a swell of confidence and pride from those words that neither RWBY and JNPR could describe and yet…_

 _This kindly man with his sharp wit, enthusiasm, words and grin seemingly gave them a boost they hadn't realized._

 _They were starting to see why this man was so respected and revered by basically everyone here._

 _"And on behalf of myself and your fans" Stan said "Keep reaching higher and higher in your goals kiddos. EXCELSIOR"_

 _They were a bit startled by that last bit but laughed a moment later, moving to rejoin the others._

 _ **Stan…we're gonna miss you so much.**_

 _ **You have inspired and shall inspire countless people for all time.**_

 _ **Some may argue otherwise.**_

 _ **But if stories of bygone eras and time like the odyssey, Hercules, the Norse mythos and many MANY other legends and stories of old are told to this day, so shall yours.**_

 _ **Your characters, your universe, your tales to astonish have helped so many through tough times and forever more you shall be remembered for all eternity because you yourself are just that damn amazing.**_

 _ **God bless you Stan Lee, thank you for everything that you've given to the world. Thanks to your old partners Steve Ditko and Jack Kirby and above all else, thanks for just being a cool guy.**_

 _ **So to close it off, one last time, rather than my usual**_

 _ **EXCELSIOR.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**God you guys are awesome with your reviews and all and once more, Rest in Peace Stan Lee, we shall remember you forevermore.**

 **So getting down to business, we continue on with volume 1 where I shall show you the obvious signs of a diverging story line. I remembered a review that stuck with me that in essence helps define my intentions of writing. I think I said this before but I'll say it again. While I follow the guidelines, I will not verbatim do this story as did the original content.**

 **I'm making it my own with certain revelations occurring sooner than later. Volume 6 is continuously providing newer and more crazier revelations and reveals then you could shake a stick at. Will have a great time in revisions and adding to the story and incorporating those plot points in my story.**

 **Also Spider-verse was spectacular and an absolute joy of a film and especially a Spider-man film. Straight up. From the Stan Lee cameo and closing quote to the uniquely animated the spider heroes, start to finish a fantastic film for all comic book fans to enjoy.**

 **And RWBY Volume 6 episode 9….woof that one hit me hard. AURGH MY HEART ACHES**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 22: Why you are here

"OOF!"

Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR, was knocked cleanly onto his back with his legs suspended in the air momentarily until they fell down to the ground a second later.

"Jaune." Pyrrha yelled out, running over to him .

"Ah, ah, ah." A silver blur zoomed at her and dragged her away from Jaune. "Keep your focus on your current enemy."

"Pietro." A female voice chided him. "I think it's over by this point."

"Huh?" Pietro Maximoff screeched to a halt, a dazed and frazzled Pyrrha beside him stumbling slightly before collapsing down to the ground.

"Ambers right, Pietro" Wanda reminded from her seat atop a tall chair facing the arena. "The rules for the two on two was just the incapacitation of one partner."

"Oh…" Pietro blinked, looking sheepishly at Pyrrha than Jaune. "Right, forgot about that." He then turned over to Steve, who stood not far away. "My bad, Cap."

"It's fine. Pietro" Steve waved down.

"Are you alright, Jaune?" Amber had asked, approaching to help him up.

"I will be… eventually." Jaune groaned out, head still hanging back as Amber hoisted him up.

"Didn't mean to run in a circle like that…. several times." Pietro apologized to Pyrrha, getting her back to her feet and keeping her steady.

"There's a lot to work with here." Steve said, entering the elevated platform. "The two of you aren't fully in sync, but you do have your moments of working together. To be honest with the two of you, I'm impressed with how well you both worked together in such a short amount of time."

Pyrrha, who was now recovered, nodded at Steve while Jaune was still leaning on his knees in order to recover his breath.

"But the both of you need some serious refinement." Steve pointed out right away.

"Communication is the key to a cohesive unit be it vocal or silent. Jaune, as team leader, you are set to a standard as the one with the first and last word. What you say, your team follows. Pyrrha, while you do show signs of leadership, there's also the fact that you need to focus up more on working with Jaune and the rest of your team more openly. I've seen you working at it and there are improvements. But I am also aware that you've developed a particular solo style. If you need help with curbing it when it comes to teamwork, that's what we're here for."

Pyrrha nodded firmly, looking to Jaune and giving him a reassuring smile.

Jaune on the other hand could only offer up a strained one, with disappointment towards himself evident in his eyes.

"This goes for all of you." Clint now spoke up to the entire class that were seated around platform. "You're gonna be learning how to truly master teamwork along with a litany of other skills so be prepared. It's only been several weeks and the semester is just getting started."

"That's all for today class." Steve said. "Dismissed."

The students filed out of the classroom, both team RWBY and JNPR sticking together Peter being with them as well.

They were chatting together save for one who had his head hung low in slight shame. His partner took notice of course.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha called out to him.

Jaune let out a dejected sigh. "Sorry Pyrrha, I let you down today. We lost because of me."

"What are you talking about?" Nora said loudly, popping up beside her leader. "You lasted way longer than some of the others did."

"That's only cause I had Pyrrha backing me up." Jaune pointed out.

"Well don't sell yourself to short, vomit boy." Yang said, slapping his back with encouragement which made him fall over.

"Yang." Peter gave her a deadpan stare, making her shrug sheepishly.

He fired his web shooters at Jaune's back that had been greatly scaled down and pulled him back up to his feet.

"Don't worry, Jaune." Peter said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm not going to lie when I say that all of us, and I mean all of us are nowhere near their level."

"Hey! That's not true." Yang gave him an accusing look. "You gave Professor Barton a good workout."

"And Ruby even managed to nick Professor Wilson." Blake said, eyeing her team leader

"Ok so some of us are better than others." Weiss said grumpily. "Professor Rogers' shield is ridiculous though."

"Indeed." Ren said sagely "I had no it was capable of cutting through your glyphs like that."

"What is it made out of?" Ruby wondered aloud

"Vibranium." Peter answered right away and immediately cringed as the two teams gave him curious looks.

"Vibranium?" Ruby repeated curiously.

"What's that supposed to be?" Weiss asked in a quizzical tone.

Realizing what he just said, Peter tried to get out of the situation he was now in. 'Well that's just great. You just dug yourself a little hole.' Was the thought crossing the web-slinger's mind.

"Well? We're waiting."

Peter couldn't help but stutter for a few seconds, attempting to form a coherent thought on the matter when from behind…

"Mister Arc." It was Steve Rogers, coming up from behind the group.

'Saved by the bell!' Peter internally cheered. 'Thank you, Captain America!'

"Professor Rogers?" Jaune spoke up in confusion at seeing the good Captain walk up to him.

"Kids." Steve nodded to the blonde's friends. "I need to borrow Jaune for a while, if that's alright with you"

The students looked at each other, unsure as to why Cap needed Jaune, but most couldn't really see a reason to deny him. Pyrrha however looked on in slight concern at Jaune telling them he'll catch up as he walked off with Professor Rogers.

"Pyrrha." Feeling Nora's hand on her shoulder broke her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Come on. We're gonna be late for our next class, silly."

"Ah… right."

Seeing as he was in the small spotlight, Jaune waved off his friends. "Don't worry, guy's. I'll be fine." 'I think.'

"You have nothing to worry about, kids." Steve promised "I just need to speak with Jaune for a moment."

"Come on, guys, we're gonna be late for class." Ruby said, leading the group towards their next destination.

Watching his friends leave him behind, Jaune felt Steve place his hand on his shoulder.

"Walk with me Jaune" Steve said kindly, gesturing the boy to follow after him.

Hesitant at first, Jaune acquiesced and the two broke into a slow pace down the hallway in the opposite direction of Jaune's next class.

"Uh, Professor Rogers" Jaune timidly said, breaking the silence between the two "I don't mean to sound rude but…won't professor Lang…"

"Scott won't mind me borrowing you for a period or two" Steve assured the Huntsman-in-training "Don't worry, I already gave him the heads up"

"I don't think anyone can say no to you Cap" Jaune bluntly making himself slap a hand over his face at the rather idiotic statement from his point of view.

Steve chortled at Jaune's comment "I think Glynda can prove you wrong on that regard."

This merely got the young Arc's interest, just a little, before wanting to get back to the matter at hand. "Um… Professor Rogers?" Jaune saw that they were returning to the Avengers classroom

"Not to sound rude or anything but… what exactly do you wanna talk about with me?"

"It's not a talk necessarily." Steve said, opening the classroom door and gesturing for him to enter.

Inside, Jaune saw the class was completely empty with only the raised platform which was used for their lessons. Standing in the center, was a wooden training dummy and a metal training dummy.

"Uh… What's this supposed to be about?"

"I noticed that you were lacking in certain… areas." Steve clarified. "I wanna help fix that."

Jaune grimaced in disappointment directed towards himself. "How though?"

Steve walked over to the side of the platform and picked up his shield that was resting on the side. Looking back over to Jaune, he waved him over to join him on the platform.

Wordlessly, Steve tossed his own shield over at the blond who fumbled around with it for a moment before holding it steady. It was lighter than he thought, feeling a near perfect balance from the disk like shield.

Once again, Jaune was really confused as to what was happening now. Yet his inner fanboy was squealing in joy, holding the iconic shield/weapon in his grasp.

'I think I know how Ruby felt like with weapons now.' Was the student's thoughts.

Oh Jaune, you merely scratched the surface.

"How does it feel?" Steve asked expectantly, smirking at Jaune's barely restrained awe in holding his prized possession.

Realizing he had been holding it for a long period of reverent silent, Jaune blushed in embarrassment.

"...Heavy, I think." Jaune said unsure, though it being heavy was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Really? Never really noticed." Steve said with a light tone

With his free hand, the young Arc quickly waved him off. "It's not that, Professor, it's more like… well… how do I put this?"

"Is it the balance?"

"Maybe…" Jaune murmured, taking a moment to observe the shield.

"Alright then. Now take out your shield." Steve instructed, once taking his back.

Curious as to why, Jaune acquiesced to Steve's command and removed his sword and popped his shield out into its full form.

"I recommend you put your sword somewhere else since we'll be focusing on the sheath… that turns out to be a shield." Steve said before scratching his head a little. "Whoever designed that must've tried to simplify things or something."

"Ruby did say nothing beats the classics"

Captain America chuckled. "Hands down." He then composed himself. "Now then." Steve positioned himself in front of the training dummies and motioned Jaune to stand beside him.

"What we are going to be working on is your shield tactics in more ways than one."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll explain." Jaune nodded as Steve lectured. "When using your shield, tell me, how exactly do you envision yourself doing it."

Jaune opened his mouth only to close it, feeling his face heat up with slight embarrassment.

"I thjafsejngs" He muttered incoherently.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I uh… Think about how you do it." Jaune admitted sheepishly, chuckling nervously.

Steve stared at what was now a confirmed fanboy before him until he couldn't hold back the laugh that had come up from his gut, patting Jaune's shoulder appreciatively.

"I gotta say Jaune, I'm very much flattered." After several moments to calm himself down, the war veteran coughed into his hand to recompose himself. "Okay. With that out of the way, I suggest you… don't really follow my example."

"...What? But I got it from you." Jaune argued. "It would kinda feel, well, disrespectful not to think about how you do it."

"Believe me, I get it and I do appreciate the sentiment, Jaune. But you need to realize that my shield is… very unique." He said, not wanting to bring up the capabilities of Vibranium. "Much of my style revolves around this old friend of mine." The soldier patted its surface a little. "And the material used to make this was all that could be found. So I highly doubt another could be made with the same traits."

Jaune was about to bring up what Peter had said but he had caught on to Peter's expression and reaction afterwards when blurting out the word Vibranium. It was clear to him that he wasn't meant to say that, so he decided it best not to dwell on that aspect of the shield.

Yet he couldn't help but ask. "Who made it for you?"

Steve's eyes held a look of old memories from what feels like a different lifetime ago. Shaking his head, he gazed at the shield that had been a near constant in his life for years now with the many battles he had gone through using the old thing.

"An old friend. Long gone now and I don't know if he would forgive me on certain events." Steve said, silently referring to him keeping his old childhood friend Bucky from being turned in. Said man was responsible for the death of the man who made his iconic shield.

"Professor?" Jaune asked, noticing Caps slightly downtrodden expression

"Sorry Jaune" Cap said earnestly "Let's get back to it."

He raised up his shield and then struck the metal dummy hard, knocking it off its stand.

Jaune gaped, letting out a "whoa" of amazement at the seamless display by Captain America.

"Now when you're doing a strike like that, you gotta take into account several key aspects one of which is the recoil. And I gotta tell ya this now, your arm _will_ get sore on the first go arounds before you start getting used to it." Steve explained.

Gulping a bit, Jaune glanced down at his own which was obviously distinctly shaped in comparison to Caps. The young Arc also wasn't a super soldier like Cap, so he would have to adjust in his own way as he builds the technique.

Granted he did have an exceptionally large reserve of aura, judging from what Pyrrha once told him but he wasn't sure it would help in the soreness department depending on how often he may use this shield jab.

"You're also dealing with the angle of which you strike with." Steve said now moving over to the wooden dummy. In rapid succession, Steve bashed his shield into the dummy at its abdomen in a diagonal fashion, straight shot at the neck and an uppercut to the chin. "Along with how much force you apply with the strike." Steve finished off the dummy with a vertical Shield smash that virtually splintered the entire dummy, making Jaune's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"Oh man, Cap." Jaune was jittery with excitement. "I don't know if I could do something like that!"

"You will in time." Steve assured, standing up straight and flicking off wooden pieces that got onto him. "It comes with practice. Starting now."

"Wait, what?"

"You're not gonna be hitting anything just yet if that's what you're wondering or were worried about." Steve stated. "I need to first get you practicing your form so your body can get accustomed to it. Build muscle memory to the point where you don't even need to think on doing it."

Jaune gave a brief nod of understanding before getting into a rough fighting stance with just his shield equipped.

Steve approached Jaune and adjusted his arm, corrected his stance more to fit in line with his body type and made sure Jaune gripped his shield properly and that it remained tightly in his hand.

Stepping back, Steve crossed his arms "Alright, now give me one."

Jaune thrust his shield, feeling an immediate burn in his arm when he snapped back to his original stance.

"Again."

Jaune jabbed once more.

"Again, lower your arm a bit this time."

Jaune did as instructed, wobbling a bit this time. A bead of sweat trailed down his brow

"Alright. Now keep doing the same move over and over until I say stop."

Jaune grit his teeth and began the same attacking motion for the next few minutes. After the first few, he began to feel his entire body to burn from the movement and sweat was starting to glisten off his forehead.

"Good. Now switch to your other arm." Steve said, making Jaune nearly double take.

"Huh? Other arm?"

"You gotta get the hang of it on both arms, believe me, I learned that the hard way." Steve explained "This will give you a head start for the future."

Jaune now held his shield within his left arm, feeling a slight bit of discomfort as this was not his dominant hand. Sure he used this side for holding his shield but it was mainly for defensive reasons. His right side was the offense and left, the defense.

Shaking his head, Jaune tried his best to recreate the right hand stand to the left and repeated the prior motion.

Steve stepped in momentarily to help with adjustments before moving back again.

Jaune jabbed forward, finding this to be far more difficult than last time as his body instinctively moved against him. Forcing it into a new movement was truly going to be difficult to overcome.

Off to the sidelines, Steve silently watched Jaune keep up with the simple routine. Mentally noting on what he'll be working with in the foreseeable future. After some time seeing Jaune starting to exhaust himself, he stepped in and told him to stop.

The young Arc felt relieved after hearing the command. Hunching down while using his family's shield as a means of support.

"Don't think we're done just yet, Mr. Arc. We're just warming up."

Jaune could only hang his entire body, feeling a looming sense of dread overtake him.

'I think Glynda is starting to rub off on me.' Steve pondered before another person came to mind. 'Either her or Colonel Phillips from beyond the grave.'

"Alright Jaune." Steve held out a water bottle to him. "Next we'll be working on angling your shield."

Jaune graciously accepted the bottle and jugged the contents down in a matter of seconds. He knew this was going to be a long training session.

 _ **The Cafeteria**_

It was now lunchtime in Beacon with the entire school population being there.

Teams RWBY and JNPR, minus the latter team leader along with Peter sat together eating their food.

"Wonder what's taking Vomit Boy so long." Yang muttered out as she ate some mashed potatoes.

"Professor Rogers did seem pretty serious in talking to him." Ren said, sipping his tea.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked somewhat nervously "You don't think he's in trouble?"

"I don't think so." Peter assured "It must be for something else. He did miss out on Miss Goodwitch's class though."

"Who knows." Nora simply said before munching down a few burgers at once. "Gut tells me it's nothing we should really worry about." Her stomach then started to rumble. "No wait. It's telling me I need to go elsewhere." The hammer wielding huntress-in-training quickly stood up from her seat. "Back in a jiff." She suddenly sped off with a little dust cloud from her original position.

Looking off to the side, Yang looked to see if the coast was clear before reaching forward to snag one of Nora's big helping of burgers.

Peter did the same, using his web shooters and the two winked at one another. Until the back of Peter's head rang like a bell.

The moment the pair were about to grasp one, Nora suddenly reappeared in order to smack their hands away. "NO TOUCHY MY FOOD!" And just like that, she ran off.

"How in the…"

"Nora always knows" Ren said plainly, taking a burger for himself. Yang and Peter looked around and saw that Nora had not done anything to prevent Ren from taking it.

He felt their gazes on him so he shrugged. "Best friend privileges"

Deadpanning at the silent Huntsmen, Peter looked around for other food to steal when the site of tired and out of breath Jaune entered his field of vision.

"Hey guys." Jaune said exhaustedly, sitting beside his partner and leaning down to rest his head on the table.

"Geez Jaune, did Professor Rogers talk to you or make you run the marathon?" Yang jokingly asked, finding his disheveled state a bit amusing to see.

"Not… the first." Said JNPR's leader, voice muffled by his face lying down upon the table. "But the second might as well be. If what he did counts as one." Turning his head, his eyes spotted the large assortment of burgers. His arms were too tired to properly lift, causing him to awkwardly move his head closer to the plate. "Must… eat… sustenance!"

"...I don't know if Nora's gonna whack ya if you tried to steal her food."

"I don't care!" Came the groaned response as he inched himself closer to one of the delicious patties.

"WHO DARES EAT MY- Oh Jaune you're back!" Nora said cheerfully, noticing his horrid appearance and clear desperation in getting a burger. "Oh, sure! Help yourself."

"Mfhank vou." Jaune muttered out before he slowly nibbled on the nearest burger, not caring if his face got partially dirtied in the process from the grease, ketchup, mustard, etc.

The others couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Jaune eating in that matter.

Pyrrha giggled, moving to wipe some of the food off his face with a napkin.

"Thanks Pyrrha." He said appreciatively, returning to eating the burger making his face dirty once more.

"Okay, seriously Jaune. What happened?" Yang voiced the question on everybody else's mind.

Swallowing a bit of food that practically felt like true gourmet at this point, Jaune briefly thought on what to respond with. Wanting to hide the truth from the others, thinking it was too embarrassing to discuss, he lied… partially.

"Nothing really. Professor Rogers randomly chose me for some physical activities and errands… Something that I'm probably gonna hate for a while."

"Do you think you'll need help?" Peter asked

Jaune mulled about with that question in his mind. "Eventually…. I think…. I hope."

It was then that Ruby had picked up on a slight change in Jaune's attire.

"Jaune, where's your sword and shield?" Ruby asked.

Eyeing down his side and trying to get a feel of himself, Jaune groaned to himself realizing where they were.

"Ah dang it. I left them behind in Professor Rogers' classroom." Jaune bemoaned.

"I could go and get them for you after lunch, Jaune." Pyrrha offered.

"...If you would. And thanks."

She smiled and returned to her meal when…

"What do you think you're doing, Mr. Winchester." A strong and very angry voice cut through all the noise and chatter of the cafeteria.

Everyone turned to see that it was none other than Professor Steve Rogers towering over a very frightened Team CRDL.

"Don't try lying to me, Mr. Winchester, I saw that you and your team were clearly pulling on Ms. Scarlatina's ears in an aggressive manner" Steve said, getting right up in the face of Cardin who was rigid with fright and remorse at being caught.

"Care to explain yourself?" Steve asked with a serious gaze that made the young bully hang his head in defeat. "We'll be taking this to my office. And detention for a week for you and your entire team."

Now normally, one or many would give off very affronted and enraged expressions and commentary after receiving such a punishment. But this was Captain Rogers who was speaking to them.

The freaking leader of the Avengers. You can't exactly say no or complain about this type of punishment to a guy like him.

Seeing that they were reprimanded and not about to do anything else, Steve looked down to the seated Faunas. Coincidentally, one of the first students he had met here.

"You okay, Ms. Scarlatina?" The rabbit-Faunus merely rubbed her sore ears while giving the Avenger a small nod. "Good. Now if either of them are picking on you again, come and find me. Alright?"

Velvet nodded once more giving Steve an appreciative smile before standing up to walk away and meet back with the rest of her team at their dorm room.

Turning back, Steve glared at Team CRDL once again. "Wait here."

Steve then abruptly turned and walked over to teams RWBY and JNPR who had been watching in complete silence the entire time.

"Jaune?" Steve said, looking down at the still exhausted teen "Try not to forget these next time."

He held out his hand and showed that it was his weapon Crocea Mors in his hands.

"Uh… thanks, Professor."

"I'm sorry you all had to see that." Steve said to them all.

"You don't need to do that, Professor." Blake spoke up, giving him a look of admiration.

"If you'll excuse me." Steve said politely, walking back to the busted bullies who were awaiting there soon to be punishment.

"Let's go." Cap said coldly and like a group of kicked puppies, team CRDL followed after him.

"I'd pay good money to see what they'll be dealt with." Yang stated before taking a bite out of a pear.

"I hope he breaks their legs!" Said the energetic Nora, glaring heatedly at the backs of Cardin and his cronies.

"I'm not so sure he's allowed such a thing, Nora." Ren said light heartedly

"I wouldn't mind seeing that." Blake remarked casually, picking up her book to read

"Captain Rogers is so awesome." Ruby declared, stars in her eyes "I wanna be an awesome hero, just like him."

"Daw, my sweet little sister everyone." Yang gushed, pulling her sister in for a tight hug.

"Yaaang! Stoooop!" The huntress in red croaked out.

"I will once you stop being adorable!"

"Judging by her interaction," Weiss started out, "it will be quite a long time."

"Agreed." Said everyone else unanimously.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch time and the time to return back to class. Everyone got up to leave all save for poor Jaune who remained stationary.

"Uh guys…." Jaune called out to them weakly "I can't really feel my legs right about now… or my arms… or legs… or anything really. Little help?"

Some of his fellow teammates and friends looked at each other as they wondered who could help carry him. Pyrrha and Peter both moved to help him up but sadly, Nora beat them to it.

"I've got you, fearless leader." Nora boisterously announced and unceremoniously tossed him over her shoulder in a fireman carry, causing some discomfort in the process.

"Oh dear Oum." Jaune squeaked out, feeling the soreness surge through his very being.

"Uh, Nora? I don't think that's comf…" Pyrrha tried to dissuade Nora in carrying Jaune in that manner but the hyperactive hammer swinger merrily marched on.

"TO CLASS!" She declared, exiting the cafeteria with a pleading Jaune reaching out to them for help.

"Better catch up and keep Nora from unintentionally killing Jaune." Peter jokingly said.

"Agreed" Ren and Pyrrha said in unison.

 _ **Professor Ooblecks class**_

The entire gang arrived in their next class in time to see the unmistakable blur of one Professor/Doctor Oobleck zipping about his white board and pinning up various papers and red string to display to his students.

He stopped momentarily in mid set up to take a large swig of his coffee, resuming a second later at an even faster rate. Oobleck finished his set up in a few seconds after.

'And here I thought Pietro was fast.' Peter thought with astonishment.

"Welcomeeveryonepleasetakeyourseatsowemaybeginwherewelastleftoff." Professor Oobleck spoke in his typical rapid fashion with many having to guess and pick up on any words that they could make out in his lightning fast speech pattern.

Everyone managed to hear seats, so that's all that was needed really.

Ooblecks lesson took off like a rocket, rattling off dates and names pertaining to the Faunas war of the past and speaking "much slower" in comparison to how he started off the class.

Jaune in the meantime kept trying to stay awake in order to pay attention to the lecture. But he didn't know what was getting to him first: the boredom or his body's soreness.

After several seconds of contemplation, he deemed it to be the soreness as it was really starting to get to him.

The rest of his friends were listening to Ooblecks lecture with varying degrees of success.

Ruby, Yang and Nora had given up halfway whilst Peter, Weiss, Blake, Ren and Pyrrha managed to listen attentively.

"...This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" Oobleck stated, zooming up to the front of the class with both the map displayed and the papers on his desk fluttering about. "Humankind was quite, quite _adamant_ about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He suddenly appeared right by the displayed map as he aimed a laser pointer to the designated area.

His little action seemingly caught Blake's attention with her eyes intently following the red dot before shaking her head in order to control herself.

Turning off his laser pointer, the professor took a mighty swig of his coffee once more before seemingly reappearing right back in front of his desk. "NOW! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively _recent_ events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this very day!"

Before Oobleck could continue on with his lesson, the door to his class opened and in walked team CRDL with Cap at the rear.

"Ah~ I've been wondering where you four were at." Oobleck muttered before sipping his coffee once more… that seemed to be endless.

"Sorry about this Bart." Steve said "Didn't mean to barge into your lesson like this. Just needed to have some serious words with these four."

"No apologies necessary Steven, my friend." Oobleck waved off. "It is of course within your right. I'll have these four caught up to speed after class."

"I'll leave you to it then, Doctor." Steve said, nodding his head to the wildly green haired teacher who gave him a thumbs up.

Coughing into his hand, the caffeinated professor resumed his lecture. "Now then! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Several students in the classroom held up their hands in response with Velvet being one of them. And secretly, Blake wanted to raise her hand as well but forced herself not to in order to keep up appearances.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Oobleck shook his head in clear disappointment to their hands.

"Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!"

From his seat, Peter eyed the professor as he rushed off to the side of the room and quickly poured himself another full mug of coffee. 'How is he handling all that caffeine? He should be going into shock or something with so much running through him.'

"I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang." Oobleck pointed out "Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the war? Yes?"

Weiss held up her hand, causing the professor to call out to her. "The battle at Fort Castle!"

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Jaune who had been drifting off into sleep felt a piece of an eraser strike his head. Rubbing the back of his head inadvertently caught Ooblecks eye.

"Ah~ Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class today! This is excellent! EXCELLENT! Now tell me, what is the answer?"

Feeling himself in a tight spot, Jaune mustered all of the brain power he could muster at the present time. "Uhhh… The answer… Advantage… of the Faunus." He could practically feel every bit of attention hitting him all at once.

Pyrrha manages to catch Jaune's eyes and mouthed him the answer.

Unclear of what she was saying, Jaune continued to stammer and delay the answer when Peter held up a piece of paper with what he needed to say.

"Night vision?" Jaune was clearly uncertain but Peter seemed to be so he trusted him.

"CORRECT!" Oobleck bellowed out, causing the young Arc to jump in his seat on the sudden outburst. Cardin only snorted angrily, glaring at Jaune with spiteful eyes. "Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Taking yet another sip of his coffee, he spoke out a question. "Now who can tell me what also lead to the downfall of our good General?"

"General Lagune heavily underestimated the enemies and was inexperienced in fighting the Faunas. He made the mistake of attacking them at night." Blake answered, drawing some attention towards her. "His massive army was outmatched and he was later captured. Probably if he paid attention to the facts, he wouldn't have to deal with _such_ a failure."

Blake did not hide her pointed look that she directed at in Cardin's direction. The leader of team CRDL did not take too kindly at the underhanded jab.

"You trying to say something, girly?" The mace-wielding hunter-in-training questioned as he stood up from his seat.

"I advise you to take your seat, Mr. Winchester." Said the caffeinated professor. "If not, then you'll no doubt be staying _much_ later in class than what I'd previously had planned. And considering you and your entire team came in late, you will stay afterwards for additional assignments for today."

Said team could only grit their teeth in anger at not just one, but two teachers getting on their case today.

"Now, moving on!" Oobleck declared, zipping around the classroom once more.

Soon after, the class came to an end with the students departing save for the troublemakers that stood to the side.

"Mr. Arc. A moment of your time." Oobleck called out to Jaune who was being helped out of the room this time thankfully by Pyrrha and Peter.

The two friends supporting him were clearly hesitant but a pointed look from Oobleck forced them to let go.

'What now?' Jaune groaned out as he mentally cried. 'I just wanna get back to my dorm and sleep!' Coming up to the bespectacled professor, he spoke up. "Can I help you, Professor?"

"It's Doctor Mr. Arc. I know you've been struggling in my class since the first day of this school year." Oobleck addressed, causing Jaune to wince. "Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, stubborn nature or something else." He took another look at the young student and gave a brief nod. "Though exhaustion seems to be the case, especially today. But to the point, this behavior stops NOW!"

Jaune jumped a bit at the elevation in Ooblecks voice.

"I understand the difficulties in getting into this academy. You've worked hard to gain entrance into this school, even with Mr. Rogers' recommendation helping you get in, but it doesn't excuse you to not pick up the slack and lollygag through your entire admittance here. We only accept the best of the best, _so_ I expect you to act like it."

"Yes Professor Oobleck" Jaune murmured.

"Doctor." Oobleck corrected instinctively "I am aware that your partners Ren and Pyrrha are both doing exceptionally well in this class. You are a team leader but that doesn't mean you go about this alone. Look to your friends to assist you."

"Right, Doctor."

"Now… History is important, hence why I teach it. I feel everyone needs to know and learn from it. And if you can't learn from it… you're destined to repeat and fail from the most tragic times." Oobleck then waved his hand in order to 'shoo' him away. "Now run along. You've got another class to get to."

'...Oh yeah, forgot.' Jaune mentally face-palmed. 'One more and then… sweet, sweet sleep.'

He dragged himself out of the classroom to the pleasant site of Pyrrha and Peter actually waiting for him.

"Ah thanks for waiting for me guys." Jaune said appreciatively

"You look like you're about to collapse dude." Peter quipped.

"I feel li-OOF!" Jaune was suddenly shoved down to the ground by none other than Cardin Winchester.

"Oops." Cardin said in false-guilt "Didn't see ya there teachers pet."

"HEY!" Peter said in anger. "What was that for?"

"Shut it, nerd" Cardin sneered at Peter, eyeing Pyrrha a moment later with the same contempt. "You losers need to understand the pecking order around here."

"Ah, pecking order you say?" From out of nowhere, Oobleck suddenly appeared in order to grasp Cardin's shoulder. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Uhh…"

"I haven't given the go ahead to leave. After all, your fellow teammates still need to catch up with what time you lot missed today."

Cursing his bad luck, Cardin gave one last solid glare at all three of them before returning back into the classroom.

"On your way now students." Oobleck waved off. "Not my first set of rule breakers I've had to deal with."

Helping Jaune back to his feet, Peter and Pyrrha helped in getting Jaune to the next class hoping the day won't end with any further drama.

 _ **That night**_

Professor Ports class had been uneventful with the brilliantly mustached man once again rambling on about his past exploits of his time as a young Huntsmen.

Jaune had long awaited to get into bed but found himself being unable to sleep at all. He tossed and turned in his bed, but there was no way for him to actually relax.

Letting out an exasperated grunt of annoyance, Jaune flung off his blanket, ignoring the protest of his body and threw on some casual clothes. He left his dorm all the while unaware of his actions getting the attention of a now awake Pyrrha.

Confused by his sudden departure and clearly frustrated actions, Pyrrha slipped on some slippers and jogged after him.

She followed after her team leader out to the rooftop of their dormitory, overlooking the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon.

Pyrrha found Jaune sitting on the edge of the roof with his head hung low. He was muttering to himself, though she couldn't make out as to what he was saying.

"Oh man, how am I ever gonna catch up to anybody like this?" Jaune quietly berated himself.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha called out to him, making him cry out in shock and jump in the air.

Widening her eyes in shock, Pyrrha jumped forward and grabbed Jaune by the back of his shirt and pulled him back to the roof.

"Ow." Jaune moaned, opening his eyes to see… "Pyrrha? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry about the scare, Jaune." Pyrrha sheepishly said. "And I feel like I should be asking you that question? You didn't exactly leave the room quietly you know."

"Oh, did I wake you?" Jaune apologetically asked. "I didn't mean to."

"It's alright Jaune." Pyrrha said understandingly, sitting down beside him "You sounded like you have a lot on your mind."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "More than you realize."

"Wanna talk about it?" Pyrrha asked

"Talk about what exactly?" Jaune felt a bit nervous in expressing his worries to his friend. He didn't really feel like dumping his problems onto her.

"Well…" Pyrrha rubbed her arm. "I know that you've been struggling in class both with combat and our lessons."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Sorry. And I don't know what else is bothering you but since you're my partner, team leader and my friend, I wanna help you Jaune." Pyrrha said earnestly. "In any way that I can."

"Huh?" Jaune said, surprised by Pyrrha's forwardness in her offer.

"We can train up here if you want." Pyrrha gestured to the rooftop "Or in the Avengers classroom. Professor Barton did say that was always open to everyone at any time."

"I don't need help, Pyrrha." Jaune cut her off, cringing at the way he did so as it seemed to make Pyrrha flinch. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"It's ok, Jaune." Pyrrha said, though she was still a bit shaken from the way he interrupted her. "I know it can be hard being at this school. But think about it, you made it here! You actually proved that you are capable in being a Huntsmen like the rest of us. You just need a little-"

"I didn't get in the way you think I did." Jaune said in an aloof fashion.

"What?" Pyrrha was thoroughly confused by Jaune's behavior now "What do you mean? Peter and I heard that you got in from a recommendation by Professor Rogers. Is that what you mean?"

Clenching his fists tightly, Jaune shook his head and closed his eyes in self-loathing.

"Not the positive way, if that's what you're thinking."

This served to only further throw off Pyrrha. She had never seen Jaune act like this at all. Normally he gave off a goofy and confident demeanor with some insecurities naturally but what was it that caused him to actually look like it pained to speak aloud as to what troubled him.

"The truth is Pyrrha…" Jaune looked her directly in the eye "I lied to get in Pyrrha. I got my hands on some transcripts and originally intended on faking my way into Beacon."

Pyrrha could only stare in complete disbelief, trying to properly process as to what Jaune had just told her.

"Jaune... What?" Pyrrha stammered. "W-what do you mean by _originally_?"

Jaune sighed, hating himself right now but forcing himself to talk. Pyrrha deserved the truth after all, she was his partner.

"I was found out by Captain Rogers." Jaune clarified. "He came to me with my fake transcripts in the middle of the park I was at with my baby sister."

Pyrrha sat in silence as she listened to Jaune's short tale.

"He came up to me and just asked me why… why I was willing to lie to get in to Beacon academy." Jaune recounted, remembering that day vividly. "He didn't even seem angry or upset. He just wanted to know why I sent in fake transcripts to Beacon. Headmaster Ozpin apparently knew but Cap wanted to know himself."

"And?" Pyrrha leaned forward in anticipation "What'd you tell him?"

Jaune opened his mouth to answer when…

"Ms. Nikos."

Both Jaune and Pyrrha leapt up in fright and turned to the entrance to see Steve standing there expectantly, looking over at the Mistral Champion.

Dread flooded Pyrrha something Cap picked up on and moved to calm her.

"It's alright, Ms. Nikos." Steve promised. "There's something really important I need to speak about with Jaune. He's not in any trouble if that's what you're wondering."

The redhead student was feeling rather unsure at the current moment. With the little truth being revealed about her team leader to Captain America's sudden arrival seemed a little too coincidental.

"How did you know we were up here?" Pyrrha asked.

Steve held up a cup of coffee. "Just spending some time with Glynda before heading back to my own room. I saw the both of you wandering about after hours."

"So you followed us?" Pyrrha said, a bit affronted by this action.

"Pyrrha" Jaune said with anxiousness

"No, it's fine. She has the right to question why I'm up here Jaune." Steve said "It is after class after all."

"What do you want, professor?" Pyrrha asked, more politely this time.

"I need to speak with Jaune on a very serious matter right now." Steve informed her "He's not in any trouble, nor am I gonna suspend or expel him or anything like that. I just need to speak with him personally."

Pyrrha was really conflicted here as she looked between both Jaune and Steve before facing the ground to hide her expression. She couldn't explain why, but she was terrified right now as to what may happen to Jaune and if she were honest with herself she'd rather be right beside him then leaving him with Captain Rogers.

"Pyrrha" Jaune softly placed a hand on her shoulder, jolting her out of her thought process "It's gonna be ok. Captain Rogers just wants to talk, he said it himself. I'm not in trouble. Go on to bed Pyrrha, I don't want you staying up for my sake."

Very much against the idea, Pyrrha nonetheless left them be after giving Jaune a momentary pleading look.

She left the two but decided against going back to her dorm. Instead, Pyrrha opted to hide around the corner within earshot.

Peeking out around the corner, Pyrrha watched as Jaune was helped up to his feet by Captain Rogers and he gestured Jaune to stand beside him next to the edge.

"So…" Steve began "You decided to tell Pyrrha huh?"

"I didn't really get the chance to tell her the full story, Professor" Jaune admitted

"You can call me Steve outside of class Jaune" Steve said kindly "I'm not that big of a stickler on formalities. I leave that to Glynda"

"…Er"

"How about Cap then? Everyone seems to stick with that one"

"Right…Cap"

"Getting back to our previous topic" Steve said "Why did you tell her? Why did you tell Pyrrha out of everyone you could have told"

Jaune was momentarily at a loss of words. He didn't exactly know how to answer Cap so he spoke from what he felt was right.

"I had to." Jaune said, more firmly "If anyone deserved to know the truth, it's my partner and friend. She's stuck with me for the next four years…if I'm even gonna be here for that long after tonight."

"You're not going anywhere Jaune" Steve promised, patting the boys shoulder

"How can you say that?" Jaune asked fearfully "I mean… isn't it obvious? I don't belong here. Not with people like Pyrrha, Nora, Peter, Ruby or Yang. Everyone but me got in cause they were special. I'm just…delusional"

Leaning on the railing on the edge of the roof, Jaune hung his head in shame and acceptance of his situation feeling his eyes tear up.

Steve silently regarded the young kid while in the background, sorrow crept up in Pyrrha's heart at the site of Jaune like this.

"Can I tell you a story Jaune?" Steve asked casually, looking out onto Beacon Academy.

"Huh?"

"A story" Steve repeated "It's about a kid like you who wanted to become a 'hero'. You remind me of him actually."

Now curious, Jaune leaned in with interest as Steve recounted his story.

"See, a while ago there were these two places that were in conflict with each other" Steve said with a vague undertone "During this time period, many young men and women on both sides volunteered into service. One side had a ruthless and narrow minded ideology that threatened stability and peace. The other, while not the best wished to uphold the virtues of freedom of expression and choice."

"This sounds a lot like the great war." Jaune pointed out.

"It was similar to it but also very different." Steve said "The side that fought against tyranny had an open recruitment drive for any and all able bodied men who can enter into their armies service and fight on the front lines. This is where that old stupid and reckless kid comes in."

Steve had a reminiscent gaze in his eyes, shaking his head in amusement.

"This guy used to be bullied every single day of his life" Steve remarked with a laugh. "Guess he was to stubborn and too stupid to run away from one. He remembered every ass kicking he ever got. From every alleyway to every parking lot. He just kept getting them. And problem was from most people is that he never knew went to stand down to the bullies."

"Why?" Jaune abruptly asked, finding himself further drawn in to the story

"Cause he learned at young age that when you allow the bullies to walk all over you, then they'll never stop picking on you." Steve said wistfully "They'll keep coming back cause they know you're a guy who'll take the punches without ever swinging back"

Steve laughed boisterously then "It did help however that he had a much bigger friend in his corner."

Jaune chuckled along with him, though a spike of guilt did go through him, thinking back to Pyrrha.

Shaking his head, Jaune returned his attention to the story. "So what happened to the guy?"

"Right" Steve trailed his hand over his chin in thought "After the conflict broke out, his best friend was soon enlisted and was gonna be shipped off in a bit. Not wanting to stay behind, he went and signed up with him. Sadly… the guy had to many health problems to count. From his asthma alone, they couldn't allow him in."

"So what'd he do?"

Steve shot Jaune a knowing grin. "He forged a couple of transcripts and tried to fake his way to get in."

Jaune's mouth dropped in disbelief, now fully enraptured within the story.

"And then…?" He eagerly asked

"They rejected him." Steve plainly responded, making the young Huntsmen-in-training deflate dramatically.

"But that didn't stop him from trying again."

"Really?"

"Yup, but it wasn't easy" Steve said with a mirthful chuckle "Every forged document he applied got rejected and not because it was forged. The instructors just took one look at the kid and said 'I'm doing you a favor' and sent him back home."

"There was nothing he could do?"

"He kept on tying though." Steve said "Never gave up. And thing is, he could have easily had gotten in trouble for forgery but he didn't care. Cause in his mind, men were laying down their lives. He had no right to do any less than them."

He gave Jaune a knowing smirk. "Kinda like what you told me when you forged your own way in."

Jaune blushed at the praise and jab, giving him a jolly smile.

"And that's when someone, just like I did with you, noticed his efforts." Steve said softly "He gave him a chance, one chance only to try and prove himself that he can get the job done. Only problem was that he was a scrawny kid that weighed about less than a hundred pounds."

"Wait, what? So what happened to him then?"

"See, he was hand picked by the head of an experimental project known as Rebirth. Basically, a super-soldier program enacted to counter the rising threat of the tyrannical enemy. But what the head of the project needed to remind the recruit was not to be a great soldier. No. The reason why he was chosen was because he wanted to give him these capabilities and stay true to himself and his values. Be a good man. And that's essentially, an abridged extremely shortened story of how I came to be the man I am today. Yeah I glossed over a few details, but I'll tell you about it for another time."

"Wow" Jaune murmured, grinning widely at the tail end of Caps story.

He was silent for the next few moments…

Until he truly began to register as to what the story that Steve told him about was in full. Slowly, the gears in his head clicked into place and he whirled round to face Cap who was gazing down at him with an expectant look.

"Professor Rogers…" Jaune said shakily "T-that story? It was about you?"

"Yes." Steve nodded, placing his hand on Jaune's shoulder "You reminded me of myself when I was a lot more reckless and to be honest stupider than I already am."

Jaune was at a loss for words, actually feeling the corner of his eyes tear up.

"Jaune" Cap looked him firmly in the eyes "I know what it's like to have that sense of overwhelming guilt, not living up to other people's expectations and failing more often than not. But the reason I got so far is not just belief in myself but the belief and faith I got from other. Doctor Erskine put his faith in me and I've tried my damnedest to live up to it. And that's what I see in you. Your potential to be greater than me. And I'm gonna help bring it out of you."

Sniffling, Jaune hung his head allowing the tears to flow freely now. No one, in his entire life had ever said anything like that to him.

"You, with your team and Team RWBY and Peter." Steve listed off "You all are the future of Remnant and I gotta say it's looking to be a bright future. Just remember to always lean on each other for support when you need it. Don't make the mistakes that my team had made in the past."

Nodding, Jaune could barely contain himself so he hugged Steve tightly.

Steve simply patted the student on the back, smiling down at the young fledgling hero. He honestly felt like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. That was a story he had actually never really told anyone. The popular public version has always been told but never the personal version. Never the way he himself experienced it.

Sensing that they were being watched, Steve had a pretty good hunch as to whom it was and looked over to Pyrrha who had remained where she was.

Holding a hand up to her mouth, the red-headed champion was also crying silently but let out a small 'eep' at being caught by Cap.

She was about to leave but Steve gestured his head down at Jaune who had now pulled away and silently conveyed her to come on out.

Looking between Cap and Jaune, Pyrrha didn't hesitate in running out from her hiding spot.

"Jaune" Pyrrha called out to him.

"Pyrrha?" Was all Jaune managed out until he was tackled down to the ground with an embrace from Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed, face heating up at the contact whilst feeling her cheek nuzzle against his own.

"I'll always have your back Jaune." Pyrrha declared determinedly "Cause I believe in you. Just like Professor Rogers does."

Jaune's eyes widened, slightly pulling away to look at her directly.

"You heard everything?" Jaune asked fearfully

Pyrrha nodded ashamedly. "I did and I don't care. Cap has faith in you and so do I. And I'm going to help you cause you already did for me."

"Huh?" Jaune honestly felt a headache coming on from everything that transpired tonight "What does that mean?"

Pyrrha only smile happily now. "Just keep being you, Jaune. That's all I need from you."

"I thought you'd want a better partner." Jaune said

"But I prefer a good friend." Pyrrha said hugging him again "You being a competent fighter is really just a bonus."

Jaune felt his lip quiver, curving up into a smile as he now hugged Pyrrha back.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune said sincerely "Thanks for being here."

He then glanced up to Steve who had a smirk on his face.

"And thanks Cap." Jaune said softly "For giving me a chance."

"Don't thank me just yet, Jaune." Steve said cheekily "Now that you know, I'm gonna really begin to push you like I did today."

"Wait." Pyrrha now pulled away from Jaune who gulped at today's training regime "That was you?!"

"Yes it was Ms. Nikos" Steve now held a teasing smile "And that goes the same for you and your friends. From here on out, the gloves are gonna begin to come off."

Now Pyrrha felt a sense of looming dread as she recalled the state of which Jaune was in after Captain Rogers had pulled him aside for. Sure she had experienced rough training but Steve's personal training…she actually for once couldn't begin to fathom what he can do.

"But for now, it's best you to head back to bed." Steve advised, holding out his hands to assist them both up "You've still got a busy school week ahead of you"

"Right." Jaune and Pyrrha said at the same time.

"We won't let you down Cap." Jaune said now with a greater deal of confidence "I promise."

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune and gave Cap a nod.

"That's what I like to hear" Steve said, satisfied as to how the night turned out.

Far above in Beacon tower, one Headmaster Ozpin stood out upon the balcony and watched down below.

Humming thoughtfully, Oz sipped his coffee.

"Looks like there may be hope yet" Oz said softly to himself.

 **Phew, originally I had held off on doing this chapter due to RWBY volume 6 coming to an end but after Noble Justice Chapter 36 being done so quickly thanks again in small part to Jebest who also greatly contributed to this chapter I was able to get more done than before.**

 **So yeah, here's another one comrades and the first official deviation from the RWBY canon cause a-dur, of course this was gonna happen.**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	23. Chapter 23

**So really, this chapter wrote itself in my mind just putting the words out has been difficult.**

 **And by difficult, I mean next to impossible and not due to ideas but due to life quite literally preventing me from sitting down on my computer long enough to actually write the damn thing.**

 **That's what happens when your job is a vindictive asshole, it fucks with your free time thoroughly and is unapologetic about it. The other name of this phenomena is called Life.**

 **But aside from that, the deviation continues here.**

 **Really not much else left to say. Big shout out to my main comrades as always, Thunderstruck, Bulletstorm and Jebest, you guys are always a huge help.**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 23: Proving Grounds

Nora Valkyrie was happily bouncing upon her bed like a child would, making random poses after every jump.

Her lifelong friend, Lie Ren, sat upon his own bed with a book in hand. Even though Nora was incredibly hyper, the atmosphere within team JNPR's was relaxed.

"I wonder what Jaune and Pyrrha have been up to." Nora asked aloud. "They've been coming home late sometimes."

"They have been busy as of late." Ren idly noted. "Though I believe it is for a good cause."

"It is?" Nora inquired, still bouncing upon her bed.

"Jaune has been struggling behind in both combat and education here." Ren pointed out. "Naturally, Pyrrha being his partner and friend, stepped forward and offered to help him train."

Nora only gaped indignantly, pouting. "And they didn't invite _us?!_ QUEEN OF THE CASTLE DEMANDS TO HOLD COURT NOW FOR THIS TREASON."

Ren only smiled in amusement at his lifelong returning to his book.

"…unless." Nora murmured in a conspiratorial manner. "It is not training at all. What if it is something much or mischievous and sneakier?"

Gasping, Nora snapped her fingers and pointed up to the ceiling in triumph. "They have at long last accepted one another's feelings towards one another and have been compensating for lost time with sex!"

Ren was in the process of drinking some tea when he inhaled the liquid sharply upon hearing Nora's bold assumption, hacking and coughing violently. Beating his chest in an attempt to soothe his wheezing lungs, Nora was now pacing back and forth with a strange hat on that she had placed upon herself.

Pipe in hand, the orange haired hammer swinger walked back and forth, blowing out bubbles from a pipe she held in her hands.

"Pyrrha Nikos is a celebrity in these halls, only being outclassed by the Avengers." Nora listed off rapidly. "Jaune Arc is our fearless leader with an easy to like personality. Of course! I should have seen the signs. It was only a matter of time until Pyrrha would be falling head over heels for her partner and he too would proclaim his love for her. Yes, it's all coming together. The princess of battle in a love affair with the common everyday blonde who wishes to be a hero. Classic tale. Some would say that it was too fast _But I SAY THEE NAY. TRUE LOVE HOLDS NO BOUNDS."_

"NORA!" Ren exclaimed, face beat red. She froze in mid rant turning her head to her partner who was calming himself down at the thought of his two new friends already doing… it.

"I think…" He exhaled. "I think we could just ask them what they're doing and they'll tell us. No need to jump to conclusions just yet."

Nora blinked several times before smiling cheerfully. "No problem Renny."

"Good to know." Ren nodded

Nora kept on smiling until whirling around with her arms crossed in a pout. "I liked my theory better. They would be perfect together."

Speaking of Jaune and Pyrrha, as Ren had guessed earlier the two were training together with Steve Rogers himself. It had been a slow process but progress was coming along bit by bit as Jaune had completely thrown himself into the training determined to catch up to everyone.

The training session for the night had been winding down now, with the young arc reaching his limit.

Jaune fell to his knees breathing heavily.

"Ease up there Jaune." Steve said, going over to the down student to help him up. "I promised to train you, not kill you."

"Right." Jaune rasped out, grabbing his mentors outstretched hand and got back to his feet.

"You're improving." Pyrrha said encouragingly, throwing Jaune a towel. "You lasted a lot longer tonight than last time."

"What, by five seconds?" Jaune wryly pointed out.

"Fifteen, if we're being accurate." Steve said with a joking smirk.

"Well that just easily boosted up my confidence." Jaune sarcastically remarked.

Steve only chuckled, patting his young student on the shoulder and glanced over to Pyrrha.

"Go on to bed you two, the weekends coming up so you both rest up."

"Thanks Professor Rogers." Pyrrha said happily. "Come one Jaune, let's head back."

"Alright." Jaune agreed tiredly.

Steve watched the two depart the training area, turning to start cleaning up after himself and the session. Collecting a few discarded empty water bottles, Roger heard a familiar joking tone from one of the other entrances.

"You know, it's kind of adorable seeing you basically train a miniature version of yourself. Hell, kid even looks like you with the blonde hair, blue eyes and everything."

"Can't help it." Steve said with a good natured shrug. "It's like looking into a mirror sometimes."

"What? Insecurities and a radical hormonal dictation of most of your actions?" Sam said, throwing Steve a beer.

"Something like that." Cap responded, as he twisted the bottle cap to get access towards the beverage. Sam held up his beer bottle and they clinked both their glasses together and drank.

The two Avengers sat together in relative silence, drinking their beer. Neither felt a need to say anything other than just enjoy the quiet moment.

"You know, we've been here for a good number of months now…" Sam said, trailing off a bit .

"You don't need to remind me." Steve sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "You're not the only one that keeps thinking on what's happening back _home_. Scott's practically the worst among us as he's still worrying for his daughter. And Clint is in the same boat with his family."

"Wanda's been keeping herself busy." Sam stated. "Aside from that old Aleksander guy, feels like she's the only one who's doing something about finding a way home."

"Let's leave the magic tricks to the professionals then. Thor isn't here sadly and Wanda and Amber are still learning."

Sam made a small 'hmph' of amusement, taking another swig of his beer.

"What if we don't get home Cap?"

Steve silently regarded his stalwart friend who eyed with him with a tired weariness that he was all too familiar with.

"Then… Then we'll need to slowly accept it. If at all really." Steve admitted with a sigh of resignation. "There's not much else we really can do…"

Falcon gave a brief nod as his gaze grew distant. It would seem that he tried to see the foreseeable future, but he was struggling to get the details.

"Life can't ever be simple with us, can't it?" Sam Rhetorically asked with a small grin.

"It never is." Steve said before growing solemn. "But… I think we'll find our way back."

"How can you be sure?"

"We got here somehow didn't we? And Clint once told me something he told Fury when messing with greater forces, especially involving doorways. They open on both sides."

"You think there might be a way back?"

Taking another swig of his beer, Steve breathed out a sigh. "We can only hope."

"That's your motivational Captain America line for the evening?" Sam joked. "Consider me unimpressed."

Steve merely rolled his eyes. "Please. I'm not going to be perfect on _that_ all the time."

Sam could only chuckle as the pair drank more of their beer before calling it a night.

Next Day

Pietro had been having a few restless nights the past few weeks, getting agitated with the lack of missions that they had not been able to do.

Granted, he really didn't mind teaching kids how to be heroes. In fact, he downright loved it. Pietro never realized how much he enjoyed instilling knowledge onto younger folks and showing them the ropes like Cap and Clint did for him.

In all honesty, it felt as though he was repaying another debt he owed to the Avengers -and to Clint in particular- for giving him and his sister this chance to do some true good in the world. So to the surprise of the rest of the team, especially Wanda and Amber, the silver haired Maximoff had completely thrown himself into their lessons displaying a level of maturity that he usually kept on for more serious matters. And even then he did it with a laid back, sarcastic air to him.

Yet with the classes, Pietro didn't make as many remarks or quips as he would usually make. He had taken to really working to help understand how each student and team stood within their personal developments and worked to see how to improve each Huntsmen and Huntress in training.

Granted, Pietro sometimes overextended himself as to how he wanted to help but he always managed to keep himself focused on the task at hand of teaching and training the students.

He didn't know that Clint sometimes watched on in a manner of fatherly pride, wiping away faux tears at certain moments.

Right now, however, was another matter entirely.

Holding out two metal batons, Pietro threw each one up in the air several times to get a feel for them. These were Escrimas specifically and Clint was the one who had suggested them when Pietro made a complaint about not having any weapons on hand to fight the Grimm and other enemies when on a mission.

Naturally, Clint had first asked why he would need such a thing since his super speed provided more than enough power in a fight. But Pietro was resolute because he was honestly kinda getting bored of just running up to things and hitting them _really_ hard.

That can get boring to a speedster like him.

So here he was now, handling something foreign to him. Glancing over, Pietro eyed a group of weapons he had stacked up earlier that he had tried out only to plainly suck at using them or not really "feeling" them when he picked them up.

"Sorry, Bruce Lee." Pietro murmured to himself, making a silent prayer to the Nunchaku that he had broken upon first practice.

Focusing up, Pietro loosened his stance and twirled both Escrimas in his hands while eyeing the metal humanoid training dummy.

"Alright." Pietro's body vibrated with his powers coursing through him. "You're not even gonna see this coming."

Pietro burst forward at high speeds when…

"There you are, Pietro."

He skid to an immediate stop, waving his arms around whilst balancing on one leg. Slamming his other foot down before skidding to a halt, Pietro turned to give who called out to him a grumpy expression.

"Amber." Pietro said. "I was in the middle of something."

"I can see that you're really destroying more school property again." Amber dryly stated, looking over to the discarded pile of weapons. Most of which were indeed, damaged or broken.

"They're meant to do that." Pietro argued. "They're not supposed to be used in long term anyway."

"Right… Any reason why you're going through them like hotcakes on an all you can eat buffet?"

"I need something new to fight with." Pietro explained plainly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You need something new to fight with?" Amber repeated with obvious lack of knowledge as to why he wants this.

"...My hands and feet can get hurt, ya know."

"What?"

Pietro only groaned. "Look, for a while now you and Clint and Steve and Sam and basically every Avenger on the team has a kind of weapon or tool they use when we're out there kicking ass and taking names."

"Wanda doesn't have a weapon." Amber pointed out.

"Yet you do while she doesn't as both of you have similar powers." Pietro countered. "And I figured it was high time I got one for myself as well."

"What's really the point, Pietro?" Amber asked, genuinely curious. "I've seen you knock Ursa's down with your speed and power. So why get a weapon?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, Honestly."

"Figured it would look cool." All he got in return was a bland look from the Fall Maiden.

"You're serious?" Amber asked for confirmation

"Well, yeah."

Cue face palm. "You're ridiculous."

"Thanks, I try." Pietro said cheekily.

"I've only known you for a few months and sometimes I forget how unbelievable you can be."

"That was a backhanded compliment if ever there was one."

"Uh huh…"

Pietro rolled his eyes, facing the training dummy once more. Getting into a stance that he recalled Black Widow once showed him when starting his time as an Avenger, he struck the dummy several times before jumping back. Grimacing, Pietro felt a bit out of place with the stance and tried another one.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the best way to hit it." Pietro replied as he slowly moved as he tried remembering the movement Natasha used.

Trying once more, Pietro found himself frowning again as he did not exactly like the way he was moving and using the Escrimas.

"Doesn't seem like you like it." Amber noted.

"It's not that I don't like it." Pietro said, positioning himself differently once more. "It's just that I'm trying to figure out how Nat used to do it before we all split off."

"Nat?" Amber tilted her head. "You mean Natasha Romanoff? The Black Widow?"

"Clint told you about her?"

"Yeah, is that who you're basing your fighting style on?"

"Yeup." He responded, still moving around reminiscing about the past. "She can kick my ass more times than I can count."

The Fall Maiden nodded before voicing her concern. "I can understand you wanting to base off a new way of fighting because of her, but I think you need to do something that's more natural for you."

"Hmmm? What do you mean?"

"Well…" Amber took a moment to form the proper words. "Clint told me that Natasha is very nimble and light on her feet. She uses precise strikes rather than brute force like what you have with your speed to take down her enemies. You can't fight like her cause you're not built like her."

For added emphasis, Amber pulled out her doubled sided jeweled staff and gave it a spin.

"Like me with my Bo staff, I learned how to use both this and my powers to compliment my fighting style."

"Mkay…"

"So I believe you should at least know the basics before incorporating them with your powers."

Pietro gave both Escrimas a long stare, analyzing them for several seconds until grinning up at Amber.

"You've been training with Clint, haven't you? He would say something like this."

Amber blushed a bit at having been caught, crossing her arms in a huff. "Aw come on, Pietro, I tried to make them my words. Cut me some slack."

"Keep trying. I know how that geezer talks and thinks after knowing him for so long."

Amber only smiled at Pietro's fond tone he had when speaking about the archer.

"You really look up to him, don't you?" Amber asked softly.

"Pretty much." Pietro admitted without hesitation.

"Any reason why?"

The silver haired speedster scratched his chin in thought, eyes remembering days that felt they had occurred another lifetime ago.

"He just… he gave me and Wanda our chance really. More than Steve, more than Nat or Sam or the others." Pietro replied. "He saw two kids who were lost and pointed in a direction to do right by each other's and other people. I owe it to him for that."

"Anything else?"

"What do you mean anything else?"

Amber held up her hands in response. "Sorry, I just expected more you know."

"You really gotta lay off those books you and Wanda read." Pietro dryly said.

"Right~ and lose one of my means of leisure? Fat chance."

"Whatever." Pietro rolled his eyes, amused by her childish behavior though he was one to talk really.

The air between the two was one of a comfortable silence when Pietro felt a bit awkward coughing into his hand and giving Amber the side-eye.

"Yes?"

"Say Amber…" Pietro said offhandedly. "It's still the weekend right now and we don't have anything to do right now for the rest of the day. Meaning we've got a lot of free time on our hands to ourselves"

"Uh-huh." Amber nodded, clearly confused as to what he was getting at.

"Wanna… do something later?"

"Like what?" Amber leaned in with interest.

"Oh uh…" The speedster scratched the back of his head. "Well, I dunno." Pietro said rocking back and forth a bit on his soles. "Like… like get a bite to eat, go for some coffee…."

Amber inclined her head to the side, making Pietro feel some pressure on him as he willed himself to follow through already.

"Like… on a… date."

Amber couldn't help but blush a brilliant shade of red with a face of stunned disbelief before her lips twitched upwards into a smile.

"If ya wanna call it that…" He then widened his eyes and waved his hands. "Which it's not!"

"Then it's a date!" Amber declared happily with a jump in her step. "I'll see you later tonight then Pietro."

As she left the training area, Pietro blinked several times before muttering to himself. "What did I just get myself into?"

He grabbed his head with slight dread which then changed into one of adulation, then fear, then joy, then regret, then anger at himself, then giddiness until resignation of his actions.

Shaking his head, he looked back at the weapons in his hands. 'Just the basics and my powers, huh?'

Pietro thought back to Natasha and how she fought, then to Steve, then Sam, the Scott and…

"CLINT!" Pietro snapped his fingers in epiphany. "He'll know what to do! He got married!"

Quicksilver zipped off at full speed all the while shouting for the archer… wherever he was.

Elsewhere

Clint Barton sat alone in the Avengers very own personalized, enlarged office, casually fiddling with his bow, arrows and quiver.

Beside him was a hot cup of coffee with a picture of his family leaning against it.

His ears perked up momentarily as heard an unusual sound in the distance. Figuring it was the wind -or at least Professor Oobleck- Clint returned to his work attaching a specialized explosive piece on an arrow. Moving on to another set of arrows, the whooshing sound was heard once more but Clint paid it no mind.

Screwing on several arrow multipliers to sets of three, Clint began placing away most of the arrows into his quiver. Once that small task was complete, he turned to his bow which was in several pieces.

" _ **VWHOOSH"**_

Clint's head shot up to the door, his trained eyes picking up on a silvery-blue blur that rushed past the door window. A blur he was familiar with.

"Pietro?" Clint muttered to himself, getting up out of his seat to go see why Pietro was running about so much.

Walking over to the door, just as his hand reached out for the doorknob it was unceremoniously flung open at hyper speed with the force flinging him back onto the table.

"CLINT." Pietro shouted excitedly looking around the room and spotting the archer on the table groaning in slight pain.

"Clint?" Pietro said again. "You alright? What happened?"

"You did." Clint grunted in pain, getting his equipment out from underneath his back.

Cringing in realization at what he did, Pietro was by Barton's side helping him to sit up.

"Sorry about that." Pietro apologized sheepishly. "I kinda needed to find you for this."

"What is it? Must be important that you had to go and knock me on my ass." Clint asked, rubbing his face.

"Yes! Well… I think it is."

"Then what is it?"

"So I… Kinda… No wait I did, NO! I didn't. Well it seems like she thinks I did, but I didn't confirm it, she did. But honestly, I don't mind right about now. See the thing is I was in the gym and-"

Clint rose a brow at this. "You are not making any sense." He then shook his head. "Get to the point."

"Oh right, right, yeah yeah." Pietro nodded vigorously "I need advice."

"Advice for what?"

"Girls."

The SHIELD agent gave the speedster a blank stare before setting down his equipment. Once done, he looked right at the younger man. "Okay, Pietro. When a man and a woman like each other very much and have a burning desire-"

"GOD DAMMIT, CLINT! NOT THAT!" Pietro roared out with a reddened, embarrassed face. "I already know of the birds and the bees already!"

Clint only laughed. "Yeah, yeah I know, just messing with ya."

"But in all honesty, what is it about girls you're curious about?" Clint asked. "I thought you had a handle on that department."

"Girls yes." Pietro said with a now suave grin. "Women on the other hand… not so much."

"And you're not asking your sister because…?"

"You're married." Pietro said plainly.

"...And you're seeking relationship advice or…"

"Well… how did you and your wife get together… or whatever?"

"That was a long process, young Maximoff." Clint spoke in a now sage like manner. "One that involves the ancient ritualistic dance of courtmanship via expensive dinner dates, gifts, and knowing how to make your lady smile."

"OH, then the date bit, let's start with the date." Pietro said hurriedly, gesturing his finger rapidly for emphasis.

Clint silently regarded the young speedster momentarily. "Did you ask a girl out on a date tonight or something?"

"Aheh….yeah, somewhat." Pietro admitted, rubbing his head with an embarrassed grin.

"And may I ask just who this lady might be?" Clint said patiently.

Pietro stammered a bit. "It's uh… It's um… uh... Amber."

Hawkeye blinked, registering the answer given to him.

"Huh…" Clint frowned thoughtfully. "Alright, that gives me something to work with."

"It does?"

"Pietro, you came to me for this so let the master teach his student."

"Not to point this out or anything but uh… you're not as surprised as I thought you'd be."

"Pietro, I'm the father to three kids last time I checked. Sooner or later I need to at least be prepared to give this sort of discussion to them in a good number of years. Well if we can be able to get home, that is. Besides, it's good practice on a man childlike yourself."

Pietro nodded in a vigorous manner before narrowing his eyes. "Hey…"

"And I also recall a similar string of events that happened between my best friend and a raging green giant that my wife needed to point out for me last time." Clint added on. "So yeah, not missing out on something like that again."

"Then what do I need to do?" Pietro asked

"Alright, here's the first thing you gotta do-"

 _Scene cut_

Amber placed a small kiss upon Pietro's lips, a red hue on her cheeks as she did so while the two stood before her door.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Pietro." Amber said with a slight shy undertone after doing such an action. "I don't know how you knew I wanted to do all that but this was a great night."

Pietro was in a bit of a daze but he managed a grin.

"Well, after getting to know you I figured you'd enjoy it." Pietro said

"You're really sweet Pietro." Amber said, giggling slightly at his lopsided smile. "I can't wait to do this again sometime."

Before Pietro could respond, Amber placed one last kiss upon him pulling away to leave him breathless. She couldn't help but laugh at his face.

Pietro blinked out of it, seeing her joyful teasing expression. Scrunching up his face in mock challenge, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a more searing kiss than the last two.

Amber let out a surprised 'Mph' before shutting her eyes and leaning into it, throwing her hands around his shoulders.

Off to the side, Clint couldn't help but chuckle as he had his scroll out, video recording the event before him. "And Cupid has done his magic once again."

"Done what again?"

Clint jerked a little before turning around and seeing Wanda standing there with a confused expression. He was going to talk to her before noticing her line of sight.

"Amber… and Pietro?" Wanda muttered out with her eyes slowly widening.

"Uh, Wanda?"

"Amber and Pietro?"

"Wanda, you're starting to worry me."

"AMBER AND PIET-HMMPH!?"

Clint clamped his hand over her mouth, quickly shoving her away from the line of site of the two that she was screaming about a second ago both of whom separated to see who was yelling.

"Jesus Phoebe, let the whole school know." Clint hissed for her to be quiet. "You're ruining your brother's moment with Amber."

"HMMM KSTHM MMMBR!...Mhpbe?" Wanda said, muffled through Clint's hand.

"...You should know your 90's American pop culture in order to get that."

Removing his hand from her mouth while giving her a stern gaze to remain quiet, Clint inclined his head back to see if they had noticed. Peeking out around the corner, the slightly darkened hallway kept him obscured from their line of sight.

"Who was that?" Pietro asked.

"That sounded like Wanda." Amber said, squinting her eyes a bit down the hallway.

Clint tilted his head back while instinctively pushing Wanda with him and covering her mouth again. Using his other hand to use the silent gesture of quiet, he nodded his head in the opposite direction to leave the two be.

"You'll sleep in my room tonight." Clint said.

Back with Amber and Pietro, the latter offered to go check out who was making the noise.

"You could do that…" Amber said before grabbing both sides of his face, giving him a slightly seductive smirk. "Or…"

She finished by picking up where the two left off for a good few minutes before they both separated once more, this time out of breath.

"Not what I expected on a first date." Pietro admitted with a slightly dazed laugh.

"Not what I expected on my first date either." Amber said with an airy grin.

Pietro kept his smile up until Ambers words got to him. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Amber only gave him a pat on the cheek followed by a quick peck to the other.

"Take me on another one for more." Amber said with a sensual smile. "Then we'll see what happens."

"Deal." Pietro declared.

Opening the door to her room, Amber gave Pietro one last smile. "Good night, Pietro."

Pietro could only nod, mumbling the same to her.

As soon as the door closed, Pietro stood stock still for a good few seconds when he began to vibrate fiercely. He held his hands up, grin threatening to split his face in half until he dashed off at full speed away from Amber's apartment.

Finding the tallest roof he could find at this moment in the night, Pietro ran up to the edge and jumped up on the ledge and threw his hands up into the air.

" _WHOOOOOOOOO~~~"_ Pietro howled at the top of his lungs. "I LOVE YOU BEACON!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yelled out a random student. "SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Pietro yelled back. "I LOVE THIS PLACE!"

"GOOD FOR YOU, NOW ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" shouted another voice, this one Pietro recognized.

"HEY SAM!"

"PIETRO, SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

"I'LL GET YOUR SISTER TO MAKE YOU!"

"SHE'S NOT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU GO TO SLEEP. WE'VE GOT CLASS TOMORROW." Yelled out a stricter voice.

"SORRY CAP!" Sam and Pietro said in synch.

"ARE WE IN A SHOUTING MATCH!?"

"NO, MS. VALKYRIE! GO TO BED."

"AH~~"

Next Day, Forever Fall Forest

The Forever Fall… A forest of brilliantly bright red leaves and thick gray tree trunks that is not far from Beacon Academy. In fact it is an extension of the Emerald Forest which means it is positively teaming with Grimm in the deeper regions.

Which is also coincidentally the place where two lessons are currently being conducted under Professors Goodwitch, Rogers, Wilson and Lang.

"Remember students." Glynda said, glancing back to the students they were leading through the forest. "This place, while beautiful, is also dangerous as well. Your objective is to collect the tree sap for Professor Peach and Professor Lang."

"This is also a good place to test yourselves on your training so far." Wilson added, whirling about to walk backwards while addressing the students.

"So don't goof around, people." He said sternly. "Stick in groups and don't wander off needlessly."

"This place is inhabited by Grimm, but we don't know when they'll show up. So for your safety, everyone needs to partner up in case of anything." Glynda went on. "Grimm are quite attracted to the sap, so be careful if any were to show up."

"We're here to make sure none of you get hurt or die." Steve added. "Remain vigilant at all times. And we expect all of you to be back here by 4 o'clock."

With Team JNPR, Jaune was currently carrying a protective case for not only his team but also team RWBY's eventual sap jars.

"Hey guys." Jaune said with a strained voice "Why am I the one carrying everything?"

"You drew the short straw, Jaune." Yang joked, holding up her longer straw which clearly was not taped together

"Uh huh, but you were the one holding them." The young Arc pointed out. "You could've rigged them."

"I cannot deny or accept the fact."

"Here Jaune, I got you." Peter offered, taking a stack out of his hands.

"Whew, thanks Pete." Jaune said appreciatively. "Wonder what this sap is supposed to do?"

"It is supposedly rare." Ren said, gazing up at the tree leaves. "Only found in forests with these distinct Red Leaves."

"We won't find any here." Weiss said knowingly. "At least, not a substantial amount from these trees here."

"How do you know that?" Blake asked.

"My family home has a garden with a few of these trees planted there." Weiss said. "I recognize which ones are dead and which ones aren't."

"Huh, useful." Peter complimented.

The group of nine walked further into the forest, chatting casually before beginning to split off into pairs of two.

Each of them approached a tree with Peter tagging along with Pyrrha and Jaune and all began the process of extracting the red sap

"Can't wait to taste these on my pancakes." Nora spoke in a gleeful tone.

"I'll be sure to save some for you." Ren promised making his friend squeal happily taking the jar from his offered hand.

Ren went back to filling out another empty jar when he heard a slurping sound. Glancing back, he saw Nora licking the edges of a now empty jar with sap all over her face.

She smiled sheepishly with Ren only shaking his head, long accepting this kind of behavior.

Jaune in the meantime began sniffling, rubbing his leaky nose.

"You alright there, Jaune?" Peter asked.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune said with a stuffy nose.

"Ah Jaune, why didn't you tell us?" Pyrrha asked worriedly.

"I think he just found out about this now, Pyrrha." Peter said making Pyrrha laugh a bit.

"Why don't you take a break and gain some distance from this stuff Jaune?" Pyrrha offered while holding out a crate of already filled jars.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune said nasally.

Taking the crate, Jaune walked over to a secluded tree that seemed to have no breaks in it for the sap inside to leak out and mess with his sinuses. Placing the crate down, Jaune leaned on the trunk and slid down to sit. Pulling out some napkins he blew his nose to clear it out.

All the while unaware of an old annoyance that was drilling holes in his head with his eyes.

Over a good distance away, Cardin Winchester was glaring at team JNPR. Well to be more specific, Jaune and Pyrrha.

'She thinks she's so smart and so skilled. And him getting special attention from the teachers.' Cardin thought furiously, fists clenched with rage at the sight of them.

For the past few days, Cardin and his team had been serving detention under the watchful eye of Professor Rogers who basically hovered over them like a hawk should they step a toe out of line.

Apparently Professor Goodwitch had gotten the message from Rogers, unbeknownst to team CRDL and kept her own eye on them as well.

They actually had to remain silent and watch themselves, not giving out any snide remarks or putting Faunas in their place. Cardin wanted to blame Professor Rogers oh-so much, but he recalled the little detail back in the cafeteria those weeks ago where the leader of the Avengers came to the cafeteria not to bust him and his team but to return that blonde pest's weapon.

Along with the other string of humiliating moments him and his team suffered in Professor Ooblecks class later that same day, Cardin had a convoluted thought process as to how this had all happened to him so quickly. The answer was easy really.

It was Jaune Arc's fault. And he was gonna make him pay.

Looking at the several jars that were going to be used for their assignment, the CRDL team leader got an idea to get back at the thorn at his side.

"Hey guys." Cardin whispered to his team. "I think it's high time we give what Jauney boy has been asking for, for a long time."

Back with the others, Ren was casually holding back Nora who was eagerly reaching for another full jar of Red Sap.

"Come on Renny." Nora asked childishly. "Please, please, pretty please? Just one more."

"Nora, I can't make your pancakes if you eat all the sap before we can even get home." Ren argued calmly.

"But it's so good!" Nora whined.

"You can have some once we complete our assignment." He pointed out. "If we don't present our jars to the professors, then we fail."

Peter, Pyrrha and team RWBY watched on in amusement.

"Makes ya wonder if it's any good?" Ruby asked aloud, gazing down at the jars they had.

"You can try it if you want." Yang suggested, already swiping some out of her jar with one finger.

"Could they taste better with cookies?"

Her blonde sister rolled her eyes. "You and your sugary vice."

"Just hope you don't end up like Jaune back there." Peter said, gesturing his thumb behind him.

The all-girl team gazed behind Peter with inquisitive looks.

"Where is Jaune?" Ruby asked aloud.

"What are you talking about he's right… there…" Peter turned to find both Jaune and the full crate of sap filled jars gone. "Eh… Where'd he go with our assignment?"

Jaune was slammed against a tree hard, with some sap covering his clothes and armor. Sporting a black eye with a disheveled appearance, he glared with a level of fear at the looming figure of Cardin Winchester towering over him. Behind him was his team of lackeys who held an equal level of spiteful glares directed right at him.

Jaune faced Cardin who also had some sap on his armor as the larger student reached down to grab him by the chest piece and pull him back up.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Cardin snarled, punching Jaune in the gut.

"The hell's your problem, Cardin." Jaune groaned out.

"You already know the answer to that, loser." Cardin said, punching Jaune again making him cough this time. "Cause of you, we got detention for a damn near month. We actually had to behave in class because your teachers pet."

"That was your guys' fault, not mine." The young Arc tried standing back up, only to receive another blow to the gut in the process.

"Ah shut up." Russell snidely said, getting his own punch in.

"Yeah cause of you, we had to clean the dang gym locker room twice." Dove said in anger, kicking him down.

Jaune coughed, struggling onto all fours.

"Your actions were not really smart, Jauney boy." Cardin hoisted up said student by the scruff of his hoodie. "I'll be sure to send you back to your mommy in teeny tiny pieces. And after I'm done with you, I'll be sure to give your team and your friends a little visit as well."

That made Jaune actually widen his eyes, sending Cardin an intense glare of his own.

"I… I don't care what you do to me, Cardin. But leave… leave my friends alone." Jaune moved his head closer with a harsher glance. "You are not messing with them."

Cardin was momentarily thrown off at just how angrily Jaune defended himself but shook it off.

"What? You think you can talk all tough like that makes you a big, strong man now?"

Jaune merely smiled. "No, it just makes me a good friend and leader. Besides, I could do this all day."

This seemed to piss Cardin off more. Rearing his fist back, he shot it forward to deliver another harsh punch to the face.

Yet upon impact, the Winchester felt his wrist almost breaking as he saw a soft white glow coming off the face of his intended target.

Jaune fell to the ground, sitting up quickly. Touching a hand to his cheek, the bruise and scratches he had gotten earlier were now gone. Taking a moment to gaze at his hands, he noticed a white light over his arms subside a second later.

'My aura!' Jaune thought to himself when he was kicked back down from behind by Sky Lark.

Looking back up, Jaune saw Cardin stepping closer to him as he massaged his wrist. "Let's see how much of a man you are now-"

 _ **RRRHAAAAAAAARH**_

The five students slowly turned in slight fright at the arrival of a large Ursa Major. Though it was not alone. It was accompanied by two other Ursa's.

'Wonderful.' Jaune thought in dread. 'A pack of Grimm. Like my day couldn't get any worse.'

Suddenly, several Beowolves started crawling out of the woodwork.

'Thanks a lot, Oum.'

Glancing down at his clothes, he remembered Professor Goodwitch mentioning something about this sap attracting Grimm.

'...Crap.'

Sky Lark, Russel and Dove all make a run for it while leaving the two sap covered students to the Grimm that were closing in on the two.

'Is this what Peter meant when he talked about Parker luck?' Jaune thought anxiously, getting to his feet and pulling out his sword and shield ready to defend himself. 'If so, then I think it's not exclusively to him.'

The head Beowolf let out a howl, a signal to the others to go on the attack.

This howl did not go unheard by the rest of team JNPR, team RWBY and Peter Parker who just so happened to be nearby.

"Ok, that's not a good sign." Peter said.

"It came from over there." Blake pointed forward.

And sure enough, the group saw almost all of team CDRL coming their way.

"Run for your lives!"

"Big ass Ursa!"

"GRIMM GRIMM!"

Russell ran right into yang who was unphased, picking him up by the back of his shirt.

"Grimm? Where?" Yang asked Russell who pointed back in the direction he ran from frantically.

"Wait, where's Jaune?" Pyrrha asked in concern.

"Back there with Cardin." Russell answered

"Take us there, now!" Yang ordered.

"Wait!" Ruby called out. "We need to alert the professors!" She then looked at the others in the group. "Nora, Ren, Blake, Peter; go get them now."

Blake, Ren and Nora nodded as they turned around and ran.

"And what about you guys?" Peter asked

"We're gonna help out Jaune." Pyrrha said determinedly, pulling out her spear, Milo, and her shield from her back.

The slapped together team of Yang, Pyrrha, Weiss and ruby ran forward to the sounds of additional howling Grimm up ahead.

Jaune tackled Cardin down in time from being slashed down by the largest Ursa of the Grimm, jumping up in time to raise his shield and hold back another Ursa, this one a minor.

'Stronger than I thought.' Jaune struggled against the Grimm's weight, sliding back in the process.

His eyes darted around, counting the number of Grimm present in the area.

'Ten.' Jaune counted, trying to push back against the Minor. 'Ten Grimm against the two of us…'

Cardin in the meantime shivered behind Jaune, holding up his mace feebly.

"Cardin!" Jaune barked at him. "I need you to focus, we gotta do this together!"

With as much strength as he could muster, Jaune managed to shove the Grimm back and jumped to Cardin for some distance. The Grimm were now surrounding him and his bully.

Cardin was sweating bullets with Jaune in no better state but he tried his best to remain focus.

He saw one of the smaller Beowolves run at him.

"I block you hit." Jaune shouted out without even thinking, stepping forth to block the Beowolf.

He held it back with a grunt, remaining firm.

"CARDIN!" Jaune yelled out desperately to the mace wielder.

Shaking his head, Cardin ran forward and with all his power smashed his mace down upon the Grimms head, killing it.

Winchester let out a shaky laugh at the small victory but was cut off by a bear paw from the Ursa Minor Jaune had previously held off.

With a swipe of its claw, the Ursa Minor tried to take down the young Arc, yet said student was able to evade the blow. This happened a few more times before Jaune was smacked away, sending him tumbling across the ground. In this moment, the sword and shield wielder quickly moved and performed a recovery roll to miraculously get back onto his feet.

'That's rather lucky.' He thought before gazing down to his scroll attached to the back side of his shield. 'Crap. My aura's starting to hit the red.'

Hearing a howl, Jaune saw a few Beowolves rushing towards him. Gritting his teeth, he had to act.

Timing their run, Jaune tumbled out of the way in time a Wolves collided against one another. One however managed to avoid this and pounced after Jaune.

Acting on instinct, Jaune positioned himself in a familiar stance with his shield raised in a particular manner. When the Beowolf was within range, Jaune gave it a series of well-placed strikes to its neck and head. Stunned by the blows, Jaune finished it off with a powerful slice with his sword.

'Wow. Professor Roger's lessons are really paying off.' He thought with mild glee before shaking his head. 'Focus now. Praise later.'

He glanced over to locate Cardin and saw that he was surrounded by the three Ursa's all of which were looming over him.

"NO!" Jaune ran forward and without even aiming, shoved his sword into the back of the closest Ursa Minor.

It roared out in agony, collapsing forward and bashing into the other two Ursa's both of which fell down. Scrambling back to his feet, Jaune repeatedly hacked at the downed Ursa, killing it before rounding about to face the next Grimm.

The Ursas and the Beowolves were back on their feet, now snarling maliciously at Jaune who was panting heavily.

'I can't fight off all these guys.' Jaune internally admitted to himself. 'I got lucky with the first two. There's still seven left.'

Cardin in the meantime could only tremble, shakily clutching his mace as he faced the Grimm that were approaching. Jaune stood to his side, breathing with tiredness evident from him.

'Where were the professors?' Was the passing thought.

Jaune glanced over to Cardin momentarily and was honestly surprised as to how this day was turning out to be. One moment he was getting his face beaten in by Cardin, then that white light, then this…

Jaune's eyes widened, getting a crazy idea as the Ursa Major charged forward.

"Cardin." Jaune shouted, holding his shield to him. "Hit me now."

"Huh?" Cardin asked, looking like the Arc had gone mad.

"JUST DO IT NOW!" Jaune yelled at him, making the larger of the two flinch before obliging the blonde and striking his Shield.

Jaune tried his best to call forth whatever Aura he had left just as the mace came down on his shield. Shutting his eyes at the last second, the mace struck the shield and a blinding white light illuminated the area like it had just a few minutes ago.

The surrounding Grimm, including the running Ursa Major all halted and cried out as they covered their eyes. Cardin did the same, rubbing his eyes.

Jaune opened his eyes with a determined glint and ran forward, sword raised above his head. Spinning himself to add some momentum, Jaune decapitated the Ursa Major just as it regained its sight.

And just in time as he saw the more welcoming sight of his friends and partner rush in to help them out.

Weiss called forth a few enhancement glyphs which the other girls used as boosts as they rocketed towards the remaining Grimm.

Together, Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang cut down the Grimm leaving Jaune to exhale in relief.

"Whew. That was to close."

Cardin had recovered from his brief blindness to see that all of their enemies were gone with Jaune standing tall in front of him.

"Jaune?" Cardin spoke out in shock. "Holy crap-"

"Don't you _ever_ mess with me, or my team, or my friends ever again." Jaune said in an even tone. Yet his eyes spoke otherwise as they were hardened. "Got it?"

The young Arc didn't wait to hear or get a response from Cardin as he turned around and walked away.

Seeing this happen, Yang was the one to speak up first. "Any idea what that was about?"

Ruby was a little bit lost with Weiss being no better. Only Pyrrha had an idea as to what was going on, making her form a small smile on her face.

Unbeknownst to the students, Steve Rogers and Clint Barton observed all this. Though they had their weapons with them, neither pulled them out as they had elected to stand by and watch.

"Who would've guessed he could be much like you, Steve." Clint quipped. "Hell, that little Ruby is in the same boat as you. It's like we found two mini-you's."

"It's a small world after all."

"...You need to come up with better quips, Cap." Clint said. "And it's multiverse."

Steve rolled his eyes at the details, remaining unperturbed by Clint's comments with a growing sense of pride at his students, not just Jaune exclusively.

 _Evening, Beacon Dorms_

Standing on the rooftop, Jaune looked towards the distance with a far off look. Not much was on his mind except for what he did earlier today.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Looking back, Jaune saw his partner walking towards him.

"Hey, Pyrrha."

"Couldn't sleep again?"

"Not… entirely." Seeing the look on her face, he turned back to look at the broken moon in the heavens.

"What's the matter?"

"Just… Just didn't expect today to go the way that it happened earlier."

"What? With the whole Grimm attacking you?"

"More like getting kidnapped and beaten up by your bully." Jaune said a bit dejectedly. "Only to stand and protect him moments later. Strange really."

Pyrrha hummed in thought, her own memories of the day playing out through her head. "You're right, it is strange."

Jaune shot her a humorous look, making her giggle slightly swaying back and forth a bit.

"You should feel proud of yourself, Jaune." Pyrrha said with a beaming smile. "You really proved yourself today."

"Really? Because it felt like I mostly tripped and fumbled my way through it." Jaune said self-deprecating.

"Don't cut yourself short. Not every fight is perfect." Pyrrha said, hand on his shoulder now. "Besides, me and the girls saw that move you did when you cut down that Ursa Major. You did that yourself."

"By sheer dumb luck."

Pyrrha scowled slightly now, nudging him with some force making him stumble a bit.

"Come on Jaune, don't beat yourself up." Pyrrha said. "What you did today proves that you do belong here. I didn't even do much to get in."

"Why would you need to?" Jaune asked with obvious confusion. "Aren't you some kind of champion, last I checked?"

Pyrrha bit her lip, somewhat hesitant as to say as to why she exactly came here to beacon of all places.

"Do you wanna know why I'm attending here than over at Mistral?" She didn't wait for Jaune's response as she gave her own answer. "Because I wanted to get away from it all. Start fresh."

"Huh?" Jaune quirked a brow, facing her. "What do you mean?"

She gave him a strained smile.

"It's tiresome getting the constant praise where I come from. Everyone always expecting so much out of me, all because I won several tournaments and was labeled _The Invincible Girl_ by everyone at home." Pyrrha let out a slight bitter laugh. "Didn't even help that many teachers would've tried to play special favors with me if I attended the main school there. But when I sought elsewhere, I found out that Beacon's faculty would not do so here. So that's when I knew I didn't just want to come here… I needed to. I needed that fresh start without everyone ogling me or just staring at me and everything I did. And I did."

Jaune felt a bit moved when hearing his partner saying all this. Though he did chuckle a little. "And I bet it didn't hurt with the Avenger's here, huh?"

"That too, but that's beside the point." Pyrrha said, smirking at Jaune's joke. "I got my new beginning here at Beacon. Sure I have a few people stare at me every now and then but here, I can just be me. I can just be Pyrrha Nikos with my friends and my team. No judgement but their own as they get to know me and I get to know them."

"You know, you sound a lot like my oldest sister."

This peaked her interest. "Hmm? How so?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head, thinking about his large family.

"Back home there were eight of us that Mom and Dad had to take care of." Jaune cringed jokingly, remembering some of the more sleepless nights. "And me being the only boy, I just had to get out of there."

"Yet to my surprise, Saphron, my oldest sister ended up beating me to it."

"Really?" Pyrrha said. "And where is she now?"

"Honeymoon." Jaune said with a shrug. "Last I heard, her and… Terra I think her name was were up and gone."

"Aw, what kind of brother are you?" Pyrrha jokingly chided. "Not knowing the name of your sisters… wife… Huh, I didn't knew she was…"

"Gay? Playing for the other team?"

"Yeah, that." Pyrrha admitted, honestly unfamiliar with these kinds of things… in fact most kinds of things regarding intimate relationships.

"I'm not judgmental and neither are my parents and other sisters. As long as Saphron is with someone she loves a lot then they wouldn't mind… as long as her significant other treats her right and vice versa."

"That's sweet, your parents sound wonderful."

Now it was Jaune's turn to let out a bitter laugh. "They are when they want to be."

Pyrrha was a bit thrown off by Jaune's change in demeanor.

"They weren't exactly… supportive on me leaving home and coming here, even with what I did in getting here; which by the way I still don't plan on telling them."

"Your secret's safe with me." Pyrrha promised with a mischievous wink.

Jaune laughed, throwing an arm around Pyrrha and pulling her into a side hug.

"Thanks for being here Pyrrha." Jaune said earnestly.

"Same goes for you to." The red head said, leaning into the hug.

It was after several seconds of staring into one another's eyes that both realized the close proximity that they had between each other.

Blushing, both separated quickly letting out nervous laughter.

"Sorry about that." Jaune apologized. "Didn't mean to make it awkward."

"It's ok." Pyrrha responded quickly, catching herself in her flustered state only to make herself blush more.

Jaune in turn only laughed at her state, making Pyrrha pout in protest which fell apart after a second. The two shared a laugh together, feeling a great deal of tension and stress alleviate from them.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune said sincerely with a happy smile. "Thanks for being my Partner."

"Thanks for being my friend." Pyrrha said in turn. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Nodding, both members of team JNPR walked alongside one another as they returned back to their dorm.

Both had on content expressions during their walk back home… but Pyrrha couldn't help but occasionally steal a glance at her partner who remained blissfully unaware of these glances.

Whether she had realized it or not, Pyrrha felt a shift in her perception towards her goofy team leader. Her heart rate had increased a few times, causing her to place her hand above her chest in an effort to calm it down.

She didn't understand as to why she was reacting like this, but after that little moment between them with her opening up a bit there was a sense of trying to rationalize as to why she did such a thing.

Shaking her head again, Pyrrha cleared her thoughts on the matter yet they returned just as soon as she had came back to her dorm and laid down to sleep.

And stayed they did this time, well into her falling into slumber.

 **Whenever you've got a comrade like Jebest to help you out, that's always the necessary kick in the ass one needs to get shit done.**

 **He updated his story and now I can do the same with mine cause Jebest is an awesome and rad Comrade who always helps me out when I ask for it.**

 **And before we close out the chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The Avengers facility, stationed in upstate New York has had for the longest time now a greater sense of emptiness than what it used to be.

Ever since the Sokovia Accords rocked the world and tore the Avengers in two, the base that they operated under has grown quite empty and quiet these past few months.

Sure Tony Stark had stopped by every now and then to check on things as well as bring two newcomers at one point but they didn't stay for long.

It had been lonely here though, and the sole Avenger at the base at the time being would not mind the company right about now.

Vision floated in one of the kitchens of the base, staring down in deep thought and slight remorse at the spot where one Scarlet Witch sent him plummeting down through the many floors of the base.

He's not know to do this but Vision couldn't help but brood once more over the matter with the Accords essentially destroying the Avengers team right down the middle and robbing Vision of the chance to make amends with Wanda.

If he honestly could at this point.

When Captain Rogers had gone and busted his team of Avengers out of the Raft, they quite literally blinked off the face of the Earth.

Neither he nor his creator Iron Man had a clue as to where they may be but Stark was busy himself at the moment.

Apparently his young ward, the one called Spider-man had also dropped off the radar leading to even less appearances by the playboy billionaire.

Rhodey was usually a welcomed site but even he couldn't fight the somberness of having so few to be around with.

They all wanted to the same thing. Safety and security in protecting the world.

But they wanted it through different means.

Sighing, Vision turned to the Kitchen area and walked over to the fridge when he heard something behind him.

Whirling around with the Mind Stone glowing and ready for action, it powered down a second later upon seeing just who it was standing before him.

"Clint mentioned getting a similar response from Wanda." A redheaded assassin said with a small smirk.

"Natasha?" Vision said with slight astonishment and befuddlement. "How did you get in here?"

Nat only gave the synthetic android an expectant look, quirking a brow that conveyed 'You really wanna ask that question?'.

Realizing just who it was he was speaking to, Vision stepped forth with narrowed eyes.

"Natasha, I hope you would remember that you are a fugitive on the run at this very moment and setting foot in Avengers Facility warrants your arrest." Vision said coldly.

"That would scare me if I had cred but that's not why I'm here right now." Nat said casually, walking past the android and to the fridge.

"And why is it you are here right now?" Vision questioned intently.

Opening the fridge and pulling out some food and booze, Nat place it down upon the counter and popped her beer open.

"Simple really." Natasha said casually. "You and I are gonna work together in finding just where Steve, Wanda and the others disappeared off to."

Vision opened his mouth to retort when he silenced himself a moment later at the thought of finding the rest of his lost allies as well as the prospect of seeing Wanda again.

The android honestly surprised himself at how little he fought against the idea and outright agreed in helping his old friend turned foe turned friend again in searching for and locating the lost Avengers.

Mr. Stark would most certainly be displeased at the lack of Avengers on the team now.

 **Thanks BulletStorm for this idea.**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, back with this one and I know it's been a while but I've been busy, needed the hiatus and break allowing me to focus on one single story but I'm back for this one**

 **So first of all, I took a break from this story during several things that had occurred the past few months.**

 **Let's begin with the first topic.**

 **Alright so Captain Marvel….yeah that movie legit bored the shit out of me. It wasn't as exciting as I'd hope it would be but A. It's her first outing….but then again Doctor Strange and Black Panther made WAY better first impressions in their first films. So I will be making some major alterations to the film overall within this story to make Carol more relatable and likable cause honestly she was barely likable in her own film. I think the best way to describe Captain Marvel is that it's a Phase 1 MCU film coming out in Phase 3. Phase 3 which has had a stellar stack of movies like Civil War, Doctor Strange, Spider-man Homecoming, Thor Ragnarok, Black Panther and Infinity War. I really liked Ant-Man and the Wasp and same with GOTG volume 2. Captain Marvel was just….Meh.**

 **However, ENDGAME WAS FUCKING SPECTACULAR. WOOOOOOOOOOOO. THAT'S HOW YOU CAP EVERYTHING OFF BABY. THAT'S AN ENDING AND THERE'S STILL SO MUCH MORE. MORE MORE MORE I SAY.**

 **Second, Pairing is still up in the air as I keep counting Ruby and Yang are pretty close to one another so again, we shall see.**

 **But really, there is nothing else other than let's get this show on the road.**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 24: Strays and School Days

Peter Parker sat within his room, fiddling with one of his web shooters. He was implementing a new feature that he had yet to place in taking inspiration from his suit that Mr. Stark had given him when he felt a presence looming over his shoulders.

"Whatcha makin?" Asked a goggle wearing Ruby Rose.

"Just some modifications to my web shooters." Peter answered. "Web grenade."

"Oh." Ruby said in wonder, her lens enlarged eyes blinking with interest. "Web grenade? What'll that do?"

"We'll find out when I could test it out properly. If it'll do what I hope it does." Peter said, holding up the device for momentary inspection.

"Which is?"

Peter gave Ruby a bit of a flat look. "Ruby. It's a web grenade. What do grenades do when you throw them?"

"Well they blow up and- OH~ I see what you're doing now." Ruby said in realization.

Peter only gave her a small smirk of approval before going back to his web shooters.

"Hey Pete, is this right?" Jaune Arc, Leader of team JNPR held out a large glass cup filled with web fluid.

"Whoa, nice job Jaune." Pete praised, taking the cup out of his hand. "This is exactly right."

"Heh, thanks." Jaune grinned bashfully, holding up a set of papers.

Two weeks had passed since their class trip into the Forever Fall.

School had passed by as per usual while the promotion of the Vytal Festival was well underway. In that time, the teams of RWBY and JNPR had hung out on several occasions though one person seemed to be missing half the time.

One who wasn't a part of either team but nonetheless was a part of this group of friends. So during these two weeks Jaune and Ruby went to see what Peter was up to most of the time, discovering his near constant work on his equipment with the help of Professor Lang at times.

At first they wanted to pull him away from said work, but then realized that they too had become interested in what he does because both found a mutual interest in Peter's work.

Jaune had found himself intrigued on how to make this web formula mixtures that Peter makes by hand and while he doesn't understand the chemistry nor the other elements that go into such a procedure when putting the method in a manner like, say, cooking ingredients and recipes, the young Arc was quick on the uptake.

"Being raised with so many sisters makes ya pick up a talent or two." Jaune explained once to Peter. "Like becoming a good cook."

Ruby was a natural in certain regards when it comes to tech upgrades and modifications as she made her personal "Baby", her Crescent Rose by hand.

She had really been taken in by Peter's natural affinity towards technology and had asked him to show her how he does such a thing. Peter gladly obliged, actually showing her a few rough blueprints on his ideas of advancing his suit and equipment and even some ideas that can help in advancing their own stuff for both teams.

The trio decided on making this a secret and semester end surprise for the teams as they had been working diligently together.

Back to the present time, Peter and Jaune began storing the new webbing that the blond leader had made within cartridges while Ruby goofed around with the oversized goggles on Pete's bed.

"Big, small, big, small." Ruby idly murmured hands on the out layer the goggles, widening and shrinking the size of her eyes through the lenses.

Peter was packing away the rest of his tools while Jaune sat down, leaning on Peter's bed reading a comic book he pulled out from his backpack.

It was relatively silent in the room save for Ruby's childish murmurings and Peter putting away his equipment yet it was comfortable. Nothing needed to be said.

 _ ***KNOCK KNOCK***_

Peter blinked, looking to his door. He turned back to Jaune and Ruby who were relatively unphased with Jaune only momentarily looking up from his comic only to shrug at the web-head. Ruby had yet to notice as she was having her own little brand of fun by zooming in on a fly buzzing around next to the ceiling.

"It's open." Peter called out to the door.

The handle turned and the door swung open to reveal a grinning Yang.

"There you guys are." Yang said animatedly. "We were wondering where the three of you all ran off to."

"We?" Jaune inquired.

"Yeah _we_ silly." Nora Valkyrie popped out from behind Yang, waving her arms around ecstatically.

Yang and Nora stepped in and from behind them came the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Hey everybody." Ruby cheerfully greeted them, sitting up from the bed with her eyes enlarged.

"Ruby, what you all doing here?" Weiss asked expectantly. "You do remember we were supposed to go out into the city today, don't you?"

"We were?" Jaune and Peter said at the same time. "For what?"

"It's her excuse for scouting out the competition for the Vytal Festival." Blake bluntly stated, reading her personal favorite book all the while.

Weiss looked on in an affronted manner. "I'll have you know that is not what I had in mind when I called on for us to spend time in the city."

"So shopping and scouting then?" Yang asked with a sly grin.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that heinous accusation." Weiss said with finality, crossing her arms and looking away from the others. Yet when looking back, the heiress saw the bland looks she was receiving. "Shut up!"

"We didn't say anything." Peter commented.

"I can hear it from your eyes."

Ruby and Nora soon shared a confused expression.

"I don't know if one could hear from people's eyes, Weiss." Spoke the scythe wielder.

"Maybe one could." Nora said before releasing a gasp. "Oh! We should find out if we could!"

Ren merely shook his head from his childhood friend's antics as always.

"Ok Ice queen, take a chill pill and let's just go to Vale." Yang said while Weiss only scowled comically.

"I am _not_ an Ice Queen!" Weiss said, her voice tone going up a pitch.

"Come back to us when you have a warmer personality." Peter absent mindedly said, earning a giggle from the hand to hand fighter in the room.

"Good one, Peter."

"Come on guys." Pyrrha said aloud. "We've got the weekend off. Might as well go to the city and enjoy our free time."

"Not to mention being cooped up in the dorms is not good for one's health." Ren added in as he walked out of the room with others following suit.

 _ **Vale City**_

The teens were now walking the streets of a more decorated Vale, with the stores, buildings, lamp posts and so on representing the coming festival. Various colored streamers and balloons were being put up in advance before things got busy for the revolving businesses. Even one shopkeeper hanging up a sign saying "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all tourists and foreign students from their respective homes around Remnant.

Weiss was leading the large group, taking in the sights with an excited anticipated and awe.

"Ah~ the Vytal Festival." Weiss said with glee. "A celebration of the cultures of the world with parades, dances and the tournament! This is a momentous occasion."

"How is it that you managed to make the Vytal Festival so drab and boring." Yang said dryly.

"Yeah and no offense Weiss, but your smiling is really starting to weird me out." Ruby admitted, rubbing the back of her head.

The corporate heiress glared at the sisters in her team before releasing a huff. "How could you _not_ smile? This is our opportunity to show the world what we're made of!"

"Kinda reminds me of My Hero Academia now that you mention it." Peter idly commented.

"Sorry, what?"

"Something for another time." He quickly excused himself.

"So then why are we going to the Docks?" Jaune asked aloud, eating some candy they had gotten on the way.

"I'd rather not smell like fish." Ren murmured, momentarily brushing his freshly shampooed hair.

At the mention of fish, Blake's cat-like ears twitched underneath her bow.

'Mmm~ fish~' Thought the Faunus before looking around. 'Wonder if I could find a good stall selling a good bunch.

"Ergh fish." Nora scrunched up her nose. "Ren, never mix pancakes with fish."

"I never intended on doing such a thing." Ren promised.

"There's a lot more ships here than usual." Pyrrha noted, staring out at every dock that seems to be completely occupied by sailing vessels. "That one's from Mistral actually." She then pointed towards one coming towards them. "And I believe that one's from Atlas."

"Ah, so this is where Weiss can scout out the competition." Yang surmised. "Makes sense."

"First of all, you don't know that." Weiss said defensively. "As students of Beacon, I believe it is our duty to welcome other students from other schools with a warm grace and professionalism . Or who knows, it could be because many throughout Remnant wants to personally see the Avengers."

"Quite the valid argument." Blake commented before adding her two cents. "You must have prepared quite the list of excuses for scouting out potential opponents."

Weiss's eye twitched, grumbling to herself and ignoring the snickering from her friends.

"Yikes, what happened here?"

Everyone in the group turned to see Ruby standing in front of a store that had yellow police taped around the area where the front glass windows were shattered.

In front of the store were two detectives jotting down notes on personal notepads while investigating the area. One of the detectives noticed the students standing there.

"Can I help you kids?" he asked politely.

"What happened here officer?" Pyrrha asked respectfully.

He eyed them all momentarily. "You kids all students from Beacon?"

Each of them gave their respective responses, confirming them being from Beacon.

"Well, this about the second Dust robbery this week." The first detective stated with a tired sigh. "Damn city's turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible." Yang sadly sighed.

"Though it doesn't make a lick of sense." Spoke the second detective.

"On what?"

"The money is all still here." Answered the second detective with befuddlement. "And this ain't the first time. Least it wasn't O'hirn or Marko but that don't make it any easier on who could've taken it. Who needs that much Dust anyway?"

"Hell if I know. An army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

His partner rubbed the bridge of his nose at this. "Yeah~ I'm thinking we don't get paid enough for this mess."

At the mention of the White Fang, Weiss huffed in complete spite. "The White Fang? I thought they couldn't stoop any lower, then again, they are the biggest bunch of degenerates I'd ever had the displeasure of hearing about." She said before thinking to herself. 'Not to mention being taken by them.'

Blake's ears twitched, eyes narrowing. "And what's _That_ supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" Weiss asked like what she was saying was obvious to see. "What I mean to say is I have very little sympathy for the criminally insane."

"What's your problem with them?" Blake asked more aggressively suddenly. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're just a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off of the face of Remnant. I'd hardly call that misguided." Weiss argued back.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Well, Blake's not wrong." Ruby said, recalling a certain incident a few months back. "I ran into that Roman criminal guy and he still hasn't been caught in months. Maybe it was him, the police haven't caught him yet last I heard."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Said the heiress, much to Blake's growing anger. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal."

All the while, Yang, Peter and JNPR stood on the sidelines watching all this go down and all were feeling rather awkward.

"Kinda feels like we're third wheels right now, aren't we?" Peter remarked literally feeling the tension grow between the heiress and bow tied Huntresses with Ruby in the middle trying to play peacemaker.

"No kidding."

Coming to her partner's defense, Yang spoke up. "That's not necessarily true, Weiss…"

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!"

The group overheard the cry for help and quickly turned to see two sailors chasing after a blond haired Faunus who was running down the pier.

The blond teen proved to be extremely agile as he jumped atop a lamp post and stayed atop there with the sailors glaring up at him. The boy had a golden haired tail which had itself wrapped around a banana.

"Thanks for the ride, guys." He cheerfully said, peeling his fruit.

"You no-good stowaway." One of the Sailors shouted up at him.

Hanging from a lamp post with his monkey tail, the Faunus spoke in a cocky tone. "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a _great_ stowaway!"

The blond teen cocked his head out of the way in time to avoid a pebble being thrown at him. Giving the sailor who threw that a flat look, he promptly dropped the banana peel onto the sailors face.

Grinning, the kid leapt off and sprinted away with the two sailors pursuing after him.

Climbing up the stairs, he ran right by the group of friends from Beacon.

As he passed by Blake however, both of their perspectives seemed to slow down. Blake noticed the boys eyes move up to her bow before he grinned knowingly, winking a second later and dashed off.

Watching the Faunus getting farther and farther away from them, Peter turned to Weiss. "Well~ you wanted to see the competition. There goes one of them."

"He's fast, Mr. Parker." Yang spoke in an old timey voice. "Quite the competition we face."

"QUICK! WE HAVE TO OBSERVE HIM!"

"And not the stalkerish kind!"

"Nora."

"Shut up, you!"

"Race ya!" Yang challenged the web slinger.

Wearing a cocky smirk, he quickly attached his web shooters. "You're on!"

The nine teenagers ran after Weiss with Yang and Peter behind her in their small little contest.

Rounding about a corner, that warning sense that Peter had gets went off a bit making him grab Weiss suddenly and hold out his hand which was now holding back another person.

Everyone blinked at the rather sudden stop of them running and Weiss looked to Peter, then his arm and then the shoulder of said person his hand was on.

"Sal-u-tations!" A young, orange haired teen that appeared to be around their age greeted boisterously.

"Um… Hello." Weiss said awkwardly to the girl who was quite literally an inch away from her face. "Do you… mind stepping back a bit?"

The girls tilted her head in thought before smiling brightly. "Not at all."

Getting a better inspection of her, the group saw her wearing a whitish-grey old fashioned blouse with short grey feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. Strapped onto her back was a small backpack, yet there were no signs of any straps at all. And on top of her orange hair lied a pink bow tied onto the back.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked. "I didn't hurt you or anything when I stopped you, did I?"

The new arrival looked at Peter with her green eyes and responded with a beaming smile. "I am perfectly well." The orange haired girl soon saluted him. "My name is Penny Polendina! It is a pleasure to meet you all!"

"She's hyper." Jaune murmured to Ren who had a rather comical expression of slight dread.

"No..." He whispered. "She's another-"

"Well I'm Nora Valkyrie." The hammer swinger introduced herself to her fellow orange haired teen, shaking her hands rapidly.

"...If she's more energetic, I would say the two were related." Pyrrha remarked.

"They are quite similar if you think about it." Jaune said, rubbing his chin in observation of the two.

"I'd rather not."

"Sensational." Penny said before turning to the others. "And you are…"

"Oh, I'm Ruby Rose." The scythe wielder said.

"Yang, nice to meet you."

"Blake."

"Weiss, a pleasure."

"Peter Parker."

"We're her teammates. I'm Jaune Arc."

"Ren, Nora's caretaker."

"And I'm Pyrrha."

"Sensational!"

"...You already said that." Yang pointed out.

"...So I did! It is just so wonderful to meet so many new faces."

Weiss stepped up and gave a small apologetic bow. "Still sorry about running into you. Well almost really. Thanks Peter."

As the others walked away, Ruby and Nora turned and waved goodbye. "Take care, friend!"

"Wear that hair proudly, sister!"

Ruby and Nora rejoined the others a moment later.

"Well she was… weird…" Yang said

Glancing all over, the corporate heiress voiced her thoughts. "Now where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?"

"Will you stop that?" Blake asked in a bland tone.

Before Weiss could respond back, she ended up bumping into someone. She then composed herself and was about to apologize but jumped in surprise when seeing Penny standing right in front of her.

Weiss looked back and forth in shock from where they last saw her and she wasn't the only one in the group to do so.

"H-How'd you-"

"What did you call me?"

Weiss blanched a bit. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think you could hear-"

"No, not you."

Yang pointed to herself, thinking if Penny meant her.

"Not you as well."

"Then who?" Peter asked.

"You two." Penny declared, staring at Nora and Ruby.

Ruby and Nora looked at each other before speaking in synch. "Us?"

"Yes, you called me your friend." Penny looked at Nora. "And you called me your sister. Do you two truly value me as such?"

Both girls looked over Penny's shoulders to see Weiss, Yang and Blake shaking their heads in the negative, Ren looking a bit paler suddenly, Pyrrha with slight amusement while Peter and Jaune only shrugged.

Suddenly, Nora started sniffling. "Oh I-I would be s-so happy to have you a-as my sister!" The hammer wielder then glomped Penny and rubbed her cheek against hers. "I never had a sibling before!"

"Neither have I!" Penny exclaimed, hugging Nora back with equal strength; if not more.

"Uh…" Ruby was unsure of what to say here. "I guess soWHOA"

Ruby was then pulled into the hug by Penny who smothered her to the point of choking.

"H-HeLP m-ME!"

"Can you let my sister go?" Yang asked, chuckling a bit. "I'd rather not see her suffocate to death. Technically that's my job."

"YANG." Ruby whined.

"Apologies." Penny said boisterously. "I… I have just never gotten a friend and a sister in such sudden fashion. It is a wonderful experience! Now I have those I can go shopping with, paint nails, and talk about cute boys!"

"Definitely!" Nora spoke in similar volume. "Though I don't know about…" she briefly looked at Ren "certain things."

Jaune nudged Ren on the shoulder with a grin though he remained unmoved.

"Oh no." Ruby bemoaned, looking to Weiss. "Was I just like this when we first met?"

"No… she seems _far_ more coordinated."

"Coordinated?" Peter repeated. "That's what you go with?"

"It was the first thing that popped into mind, don't judge me."

"So…" Pyrrha drew Penny's attention. "What are you doing in Vale? You don't seem to be a native."

"That I am not." Penny confirmed smiling all the while as she and Nora began to sway back and forth for some reason. "I am here for the tournament."

Weiss did a double take on the response. "Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?"

"Indeed." Penny confirmed. "I am Combat-ready!"

The heiress held up her hands. "Forgive me on this, but you hardly look the part."

Blake snorted. "Says the girl wearing a dress."

Weiss took offense to this by crossing her arms. "I have you know it's a combat skirt!"

Ruby and Nora zoomed over to her and backed her up.

"YEAH!" Both declared with Weiss holding out both her hands for them to low-five her.

Realization soon hit the white-haired teen. "Wait a minute." Walking over to Penny and grasped her shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed… rapscallion?"

Penny tilted her head in confusion. "The who-?"

"We're still on that?" Peter whispered to Jaune who only shook his head.

"I think she's just clumping them all together at this point."

Weiss was unaware of their little conversation, still focused on her own matter.

Out of nowhere, Weiss pulled out a sheet of paper as it had a crude drawing of the Faunus the group saw earlier. "This filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"How'd she do that so quickly?"

"I thought I was the only one!" Nora cheerfully said before gasping. "Are we truly related?!"

"Could it be?!" Penny and Nora began jumping together in a spinning circle, holding each other's hands with childish glee.

It was at this point Ren massaged his temple and breathed in deeply. "This is some sort of waking nightmare." He muttered under his breath.

Ignoring the odd… moment happening, Blake glared at the Schnee heiress. "Why do you keep saying that?!"

Weiss turned over to the secret Faunus of team RWBY with a questioning look. "Saying what?"

" _That!"_ Blake said more forcefully. "All those names and terms. Rapscallion, criminal, crook, degenerate. He's a person."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can and this lamp post as a lamp post?" Weiss asked condescendingly.

"Stop it" Blake said, anger now clear to see something that didn't exactly sit well with some of the others.

"Stop what exactly? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"Weiss, that's not fair and you know it." Pyrrha said in a displeased tone.

"You ignorant _little brat."_ Blake all but growled, turning to walk away

"Whoa." Peter said in surprise. "That escalated."

"Blake." Ruby said aloud in stunned silence at the venom from her teammates tone.

Weiss looked outright offended, causing her to follow after Blake's retreating form. "How dare you talk to me like that! _I_ am your teammate!"

"And _you,_ are a judgmental little girl with a narrow view of the world." Blake hissed back.

That actually genuinely angered Weiss who grit her teeth. "What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

It was at this point Yang moved up to her sister who was equally uncomfortable as herself. "I don't know about you, but I think we should go…"

Popping up from behind Ruby, Penny smiled alongside her newfound sister. "Where are we going?"

"Yeah, where?"

"Nora." Ren said firmly, giving her look telling her that now was not the time for her usual brand of crazy.

All the while, Pyrrha walked over to Ruby placing a hand on her shoulder. "We should break this up. They're causing a bit of a scene."

True to the Minstrel champion's words, there was a bit of a small gaggle of people who were staring at the two arguing girls whose voice were elevating to near shouting levels.

That was easier said than as the two were not about to just let this argument go so easily as both had a personal perspective from their lives.

The argument between them both went well into the night to the point where they were now back in their dorms at night time still on the same subject.

"So you admit it! The White Fang _is_ just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Outside, team JNPR along with Peter could only cringe at one another as they both heard the yelling from the hallway and probably even their dorms.

"Yeah…" Peter rubbed the back of his head. "Do you guys wanna come hangout at my room till this all simmers down?"

"I think we would like that, very much." Jaune said appreciatively, him and his team following after Peter.

Back with team RWBY, Blake and Weiss were not letting up against each other.

"I don't understand why _this_ of all things, is cause such a problem with you."

"That's just it." Blake said heatedly _"That is the problem!"_

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity as a whole, don't you?" The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake was sitting on her bed now sprung to her feet.

"There's no such thing as pure evil, Weiss! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like _me?!_ " Weiss said in disbelief. "What did I ever do to the White Fang other than have the last name of Schnee?!"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'M A VICTIM!" Weiss bellowed out before hanging her head down low. "You want to know why I despise them so much? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?"

Grinding her teeth to contain her fury, she glared hatefully at Blake. "Ever since I was a girl, as far back as I can remember, the White Fang hung over my family like a plague that never let up. We've been at war, yes, _actual war_ with the White Fang. Actual death threats, bloodshed and violence. Do you know what it was like having the news dropped to me to know that people I had at one point grew up with were suddenly gone? Family friends vanishing, board members found dead. _Babysitters!_ People even remotely associated with us were targets. It was not an easy childhood, Blake, with your father coming home furious at yet another crop of our Dust getting stolen or mine destroyed."

"Weiss-" Ruby moved to comfort her friend only for the heiress to pull herself away.

"And until recently, I thought I… would've been physically safe from them."

This made the others curious on what Weiss meant by this.

"It happened before the school year started. I didn't know it really happened until I woke up with my sister looming over my head. She feared for my safety and I was completely out of the loop as to what went on. That was until I found out that… that I was drugged and taken by them."

Yang's eyes widened in complete and utter shock with Ruby sharing a similar expression, clapping her hands over her mouth. Blake looked visibly shaken, paling a great deal as if relieving a bad memory.

Tears actually formed at the corner of Weiss's eyes, recalling such a frightening time in her life. "All I knew that I was going to be ransomed, but… but I had nightmares that something _more_ could've happened to me."

Weiss hugged herself tightly, clutching her arms. "At first it was just my mind playing tricks on me… but… but I swear I heard some of them wanting to do… things to…" At this point she was shaking like a leaf as she couldn't muster the words at all.

Coming to her aid, Ruby hugged her partner tightly and soothingly spoke to her in hopes of calming her down.

Blake was visibly shaken, feeling an overwhelming nauseating churning well up in her stomach; knowing the implications as to what Weiss was _really_ referring to.

"Had it not been for the Avengers, I may as well had _died_ that day." Weiss murmured aloud.

Her teammates had mixed reactions ranging from shock, disbelief and above all else for Blake, a sickening realization.

She recalled the growing presence that the Avengers had been gaining during her last few days back in the White fang. How they had systematically began to halt many of their assaults, robberies and operations.

Growing desperate, the former peaceful group her family built and founded became bold and decided to take an important figure from the Schnee family. She didn't know who it was at the time, but now it became clear to her.

Blake began shaking uncontrollably, crying freely with no effort in stopping herself. She sniffled and rubbed her wet eyes yet that did nothing in stopping the water works as she now began to openly sob.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." She whispered frantically. "I-I'm so s-sorry. I-I didn't kn-know. I didn't know."

"Huh?" Yang looked to her partner with great concern. She had never seen the normally stoic and dry-laced humored friend in such a vulnerable state.

The blond stepped towards Blake but she moved back, crying profusely.

"I-I'm sorry." She kept repeating, over and over again.

By this point, even Weiss was startled by this behavior.

"What?" Weiss whispered in confusion. "What are you sorry about?"

Fresh tears continued to spill out from Blake, wordlessly lifting her hand up and pulling her bow of her head.

Sudden silence filled the room with what was just happened. Weiss stepped back with what she was seeing before her. Surfaced feelings caused her to act irrational at the present moment.

"Blake…" Weiss with a cold, nearly dead tone. "You…. You're one of them." Her expression morphed into one of pure rage. "You were one of them that helped _kidnap me?!"_

Blake only turned her head in shame, whispering quietly. "I never wanted this. I just wanted to be open about myself. Not get pushed around anymore."

Suddenly, the newly revealed Faunus ran towards the window and leaped out of it.

Realizing her mistake, Weiss quickly ran towards the opened window shouted out. "Blake, wait! Come back! I'm sorry! BLAKE!"

Hearing the commotion, Peter soon came into the room with a worried look on his face. "Guys, did something happen? Is everything ok in here?"

Yang instead looked to the window, giving Peter a moment to see that the team was one person short.

Peter gazed at her then a now silent and sullen Weiss with a distraught Ruby by her side.

"Where'd Blake go?" Peter asked. "Please tell me she didn't jump out that window."

Seeing their expressions, he realized Blake did just that.

"She's not safe." Yang whispered to him. "Not in the state that she's in right now. She could be in danger."

"The police." Weiss was barely heard. "They said that crime's been on the rise."

Narrowing his eyes, he quickly ran back towards his dorm room as he started taking off some of his clothes. Bolting into his Dorm, completely ignoring team JNPR, Peter fired a web from his web shooters that were concealed beneath his sleeves and pulled out a case from under his bed.

Being present, Nora let out a quick "EEEP!" while covering her eyes. "What the hell are ya doing, Peter! Don't you see there are ladies present!" Yet part of her act was getting betrayed when she parted some of her fingers to see how defined Peter's body is. 'Well hello, Adonis! Do all dorky guys like Peter have bodies like that?!' She side eyed her male teammates, one in particular causing her face to further flush a deeper shade of red.

"No time!" Was all he said as he quickly snagged his hero attire and started slipping it over his body with only his boxer shorts on. It seemed baggy at first, but with a quick press on his spider-emblem made the outfit shrink and became form fitting like a second layer of skin.

"Awesome." he said to himself. "Just like Mr. Starks. Thank you, Scott."

Without any further notice, he pushed open his dorm room window and jumped out before firing off a stream of webbing in order to find the recently missing member of Team RWBY.

"Peter!" Jaune stuck his head out the window. "Where are you going?!"

"To find Blake." Peter yelled back, swinging further away.

"What?!" Jaune shouted back in complete bewilderment, turning back to his teammates. "What the heck happened at their dorm?"

Jaune got his answer in the form of Ruby appearing in front of Peter's door.

"Guys, did Peter just leave?" Ruby asked frantically.

"Yeah, he just up and changed from his underwear to a weird suit that I now want." Nora rambled off. "No decency."

"Ruby, what's going on?" Jaune asked worriedly.

"We heard Peter shout something about finding Blake." Pyrrha said with clear concern. "What happened? Should we find the professors? Can they help?"

"Honestly..." Ruby felt completely useless right now, a stray tear escaping as she had just witnessed what could've been the implosion of her team. "I don't know who could help right now."

Over with Peter, he was having quite the hard time finding Blake. He looked all over campus and was already making his way to the city. Yet he had no such luck.

"Where the heck did she go?" Peter asked himself. "How'd she just up and disappear like that?"

He clicked his teeth in the process. "I swear, people wearing so much black in night really makes this part of the job harder than it seems at times."

Arriving at the edge of the city, Spiderman fired a line and tugged on it with all his might, launching himself high into the air to get an overview of Vale.

"Wish I knew more on Blake. Would help on where she might've ran off to." He muttered to himself. "Okay, Peter, what does she like?" He hummed as he flipped through the air. "She likes books… and eating seafood and reading books… and… does she read books all day?"

Landing atop a lamp post, not noticing the few civilians below who were startled by his sudden appearance the web-head sat upon the lamp post in a slouched posture.

"I really gotta pay better attention to the people I hangout with." Spidey said to himself, head hung low.

Sighing, Peter snapped his head up to observe the streets below hoping to spot the missing friend. All he could see were some people staring right back at him while the rest went about their night. Kinda reminded him of New York for a brief moment.

Suddenly, Peter's nose twitched and he let out a loud sneeze.

"The hell?" Peter murmured, raising his mask to wipe his nose and found. "...Sand? How the heck did sand get beneath my mask?"

Granted, Peter knew that he had only just upgraded his suit in terms of looks and functions that resembled his old one that Mr. Stark gave him. But he knew some chinks were needed working out.

'Like keeping sand out of my mask.' Peter thought to himself, his eyes catching something moving in the air.

Squinting his eyes a bit, Peter pulled his mask back down and clicked on his advanced goggles.

Thanks to studying Falcon and Scott's tech and with a little insight from Clint, he had some nifty features to his own mask now.

Like zooming in on something that his advanced eyes couldn't discern and identify it.

"More sand?" Peter said, his eyes following a long trail of the grainy minerals to around a corner a few blocks down.

A corner that suddenly exploded.

Eyes bulging out momentarily, Spider-man didn't hesitate in jumping off the lamp post and swinging at high speeds over to the building that was rocked by an explosion.

Arriving at the scene, he saw some people had ran away while others looked on in shock.

"What the heck was that?"

"An explosion?"

"It's from that Dust shop!"

"Oh Oum, not another one."

Facing the smoking shop, Spidey's lenses widened a great deal to see two large individuals step out from the store with bag filled with whatever content they stole from the shop.

Probably dust.

Both men easily outclassed Peter in terms of size, with one looking more brutish than his compatriot.

"Another easy score, O'hirn." The shorter of the two declared with a roguish grin. He worse basic brown cargo pants with striped green t-shirt.

O'hirn grinned down at his comrade, holding up their stash. This one was larger, more muscular and broader. Yet his most defining features above all else was the protruding horn from the top of his head to the various patches of grey, armor-like patches of skin on his arms and probably his entire body.

"Man, we really lucked out with the Avengers out of our hair Marko." O'hirn said, shaking his bags with greedy glee.

Spider-man's lenses only narrowed, jumping forward and landing in front of the two criminals.

"Huh?" Were their response to the sudden arrival of a red and blue clad individual.

"You'll be returning what you stole now, gentlemen." Spider-man spoke in his best way of intimidating the two in front of him.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Marko asked with bewilderment at the sudden arrival of this kid.

"Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman."

Both men blinked, glancing at one another with a heavy silence filling the area now.

Marko and O'hirn couldn't contain themselves any longer, bursting out with gut busting laughter as they both leaned on one another howling aloud.

"Ah man, this kid's so adorable." Marko declared, arm around his friends shoulder to stop himself from keeling over with O'hirn doing the same.

"Man, *SNORT*, I haven't had a laugh that good in ages." O'hirn guffawed.

Spider-man only glared heatedly at the two before smirking.

After several seconds, both criminals finally calmed down getting their breathing under control.

"Whew." Marko breathed out, wiping sweat from his brow. "That was a good one."

"Yeah, really needed that." O'hirn chuckled. "Now give us our bags back kid."

Pause…

O'hirn jolted, looking down at his and Markos now empty hands then back up to that weirdo in the spandex cheekily checking his nails with one hand while all the bags they had on them were casually slung over his shoulder.

Noticing they were now staring at him with mouths agape, Spidey gave them a look of faux confusion.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Peter inquired innocently.

"Alright kid." Marko's tone now shifted into one annoyance now. "You've had your laugh. Now hand back our haul and we'll let you leave with a broken neck."

"Partial Paralysis." O'hirn growled out, cracking his knuckles.

'Ok, that was somewhat terrifying.' Peter internally thought.

"Was that natural or was there a rehearsal that you guys do before every robbery?" Peter quipped. "There must be a serious bromance going on here."

"Listen kid." Marko held up his hand and sand began to swirl all around his arm. "We're only gonna tell you this one time and only one time. Don't get in our way cause if you do, yer gonna be in for a world of hurt."

"If only I had nickel for every time I've heard that one, Sandy." Spiderman shot back, throwing the bags without looking in front of the Vale police that had just arrived. "Can I call you Sandy, feels appropriate."

"You know, we've only known each other for literally five minutes but I already wanna jam my horn right up your ass." O'hirn all but growled, his horn now glowing with a greyish-steel like aura.

"Ok first of all, ew." Peter said with a squirm. "That's just disgusting. Secondly, if you're gonna do something like that take me on a… date… first…. Yeah ok, didn't think that one thro- WHOA."

Spidey's enhanced senses blared aloud in warning, making him literally bend his legs back in a matrix like angle. A bunch of sand spiked rods were shot at him, dissolving before hitting anything though it did spook the pedestrians and some of the officers that had now surrounded the area.

Standing up straight, Spiderman's lenses shot open at the site of a large man bull rushing him at full speed.

Thinking fast, Spiderman fired a glob of web right in the eyes of O'hirn blinding him.

The large bulldozer of a man let out a startled grunt of surprise. Peter ran forward, using the man's large frame as leverage to jump over him. Landing in a crouch, Peter quickly adjusted the setting on his web shooters and fired a line like a whip.

Snagging one of the ankles of O'hirn, Spidey pulled hard getting the Faunas to trip and fall face first.

Feeling that weird warning sense blare again, Spiderman jumped into the air and pivoted his body in angles that would make contortionists jealous.

"Yikes." Spiderman exclaimed, jumping about to avoid the literal human sized sand fists exploding out of the ground.

"You're dealing with the Sandman now you jumping loser." Marko shouted out.

"And why do they call you that?" Peter remarked, balancing atop a lamp post. "Cause of your boring personality. I mean you do seem pretty generic."

"HOW ARE YOU SO ANNOYING?!" Marko barked out. "I wanna gut you already."

"It's a gift." Peter shrugged, jumping forward to engage Sandman. "Honestly, there's something weirdly familiar about all this."

Suddenly, Peter felt that warning part of his brain cry out again.

He didn't react in time as he was grabbed out of the air by a now recovered O'hirn that was clearly pissed.

"And who are you supposed to be then?" Peter grunted from the tight clasp around his body. "Horny? Grabby? Greyscale?"

"Names Rhino kid." The horned Faunas said, nostrils flaring whilst grabbing Peter with both his large hands and constricting them tightly around Spidey's upper body. "It'll be the last name you'll ever hear."

O'hirn raised up Peter, ready to impale him upon his horn though was having an annoying time in doing so as the young hero flailed about in his best efforts to free himself.

And Rhino actually felt that he could do it.

So in response, Rhino activated his semblance. Dulling his 'intellect' and allowing more baser animalistic instincts to take over, O'hirns arms bulked up with the grey skin covering them entirely.

Peter's danger sense flared violently, forcing him to think on… his feet.

Noticing both were not in Rhino's grasp and within reach, Spiderman slammed both into his captors face.

"AURGH." Rhino roared out, dropping Spiderman to clutch his face. "MY NOSE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT STAIN. YOU BROKE MY NOSE."

"It looked like it needed to get done." Spidey cheekily said before abruptly whirling around to see Marko towering over him with his legs being replaced with a sand pillar and his arms were surrounded by enlarged sand mallets and maces.

"EAT THIS YOU PEST." Marko roared out, bringing his hammer down.

Spider-man used Sandman's body, firing web liens to swing up to him.

Sandman in the meantime, missed Spidey entirely, instead flattening his partner.

"WATCH IT, FLINT!"

"Sorry Al." Marko had the decency to look apologetic after attacking his friend accidentally.

Of course that expression changed into one of jaw aching pain as Spiderman swung up to the large sand based semblance user and socked him right in the jaw.

Sandman recovered quickly however, turning to see Spiderman was still in the air. He used his semblance to form into a giant fist and catapulted towards the web-slinger.

Spiderman fired a web line to pull himself out of the way. Yet even though he tugged himself out of the giant sand fist, a part of it suddenly branched off and grabbed his legs.

"Uh-OOOHHHH CRAP." Spiderman squeaked out as Sandman flailed him about in the air and slammed him into the ground several times. As if getting the wind knocked out of him wasn't enough, Marko then tossed him aside like a ragdoll.

Skidding across the asphalt, Peter tumbled for a little bit before coming to an abrupt stop. He groggily got up to his feet before patting himself down.

"Arms, check. Legs, check. Head, check."

"DEADMAN, CHECK."

Peter looked up and saw the horn of O'hirn mere inches away from his face.

Eyes bugging out, Spidey's enhanced reflexes kicked into overdrive. He quite literally dropped to his knees and bent his body all the way until his back and head touched the floor while Rhino's body sailed overhead before the horn embedded itself into a nearby building.

Kicking up, Peter turned to face O'hirn who removed himself from the wall and was now wildly swinging at Spidey.

Jumping and dodging each swing, Spidey's foot bumped against a ruined lamp post. Using his strength and reflexes, he picked up the lamp post and smacked Rhino across his body and head several times. Yet the assault ended when O'hirn grasped it, ripped it out of Spider-man's grasp and tossed it away.

"Is that all you got?" Rhino growled out, bringing his fists down in hopes of squashing his opponent.

Peter performed a leaping backflip and landed his feet several feet away. "Oh I got more, pal, if you're _beast_ enough to get it."

This set O'hirn off as he charged forward. "Oh I'll show you how _beast_ enough I am!"

Spider-man crouched down to ready himself and at the last second jumped high into the air.

Rhino, instead of hitting empty air, ran smack dab into the middle of a sand tsunami courtesy of Sandman.

"Pfft ACK." Rhino hacked out violently before glaring at his friend. "THE HELL MARKO, THAT'S TWICE NOW!"

"Blame the bug!"

"Correction, spiders are not bugs, Sandy, their-"

"SHUT UP." Both criminals shouted. "OUM SAVE US, WHY DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP!"

"Come on you guys, that's a bit rude." Peter quipped. "We've only known each other for like what?" Checks his watch beneath his sleeve. "Eighteen minutes? That's hardly called for such rude language."

He saw that only served to further piss them off, making them prepare for yet another assault on him. Grinning beneath his mask, he knew he could only goad them on further.

"Besides, I've got quite the sparkly personality… as compared to the strobe light ones of some of my friends."

It was at that very moment that Peter had realized he had completely forgotten about his friends at this time, or more specifically, one in particular who ran off.

'Ah dang it, Spidey.' He mentally berated himself. 'You completely forgot about Blake. She's god knows where in this city.'

Shaking his head, Spider-man hopped about from one foot to the other, getting into a stance Captain America had taught him during class.

"Alright, sorry guys but I've gotta wrap this up, literally with my webbing and metaphorically with…"

"I am going to enjoy spearing my horn through your head, you bug freak."

"...Now that's rude, interrupting me and all that."

"You're absolutely correct in that regard, Mr. Parker."

Peter seized up in his entirety as he felt somebody standing behind him. Someone way taller, broader and all the more badass and experienced than him.

Cautiously turning around, Spidey's lenses widened to the point where the black outlines were entirely gone making him appear anime-esque in his reaction.

"C-Cap." Spiderman all but squeaked.

"Peter." Steve said, not even looking at the young hero with his eyes solely focused on Flint and O'hirn who had both began sweating profusely in fear.

"SHIT, IT'S THEM!" Sandman yelled as he used his aura to form into a large pile of sand. "SCRAM!" Soon enough, he quickly went into the nearest drain for his escape.

"DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" Rhino bellowed out, using every ounce of his strength into his legs to bolt out of the scene.

However it was not to be as bluish-silver whirlwind surrounded Sandman, the speed and winds dispelling all the sand while several arrows embedded themselves into Rhino before blowing up.

After all that was said and done, a red archaic aura shrouded around the two and they were both pinned down.

Scarlet Witch descended on down from high while Hawkeye rappelled down from the roof of a building with Quicksilver coming to a stop beside his sister.

"...Now that was quite anti-climatic." Peter said, feeling a bit lame at how quickly the Avengers had gone and subdued two guys that were giving him so much trouble.

"To be fair, you had all the fun before we got here." Sam Wilson had arrived on the scene, landing next to the wall-crawler.

Peter opened his mouth to respond only for Cap to cut him off by giving him a rather intense stare.

"Now, Mr. Parker." Steve began evenly. "Care to explain why Team RWBY seemed to be in shambles and you're all out here by your lonesome?"

"Heh~" Peter rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Now that you mention it, I… don't exactly know what happened with them. Just… went after Blake…"

"Well, you could tell us that when we return back to Beacon." Steve stated, brokering a tone with no room for argument. "I'd like to know the full story when we get back."

"But what about Blake?" Spidey asked nervously only for Clint and Wanda of all people to ease the teens worries.

"She'll be fine." Wanda promised. "She can take care of herself better than you realize."

"We'll do our best to find her." Clint assured. "For now, get back to your dorm kiddo, you've had a long night."

Spider-man quite literally felt the exhaustion of the entire fight he had endured just now slam him hard and fast.

"Yeah." Was all Peter said.

 _ **Earth**_

In a secluded part of Norway, the android of the Avengers was staring at a large tablet. He was analyzing the characteristics and symbols depicted on its surface in the middle of a large field with several others set in a large circle.

"Any luck?"

Vision didn't have to look back to see Natasha walking towards him with an electronic tablet in her grasp, typing away with each passing moment.

"None so far." Vision said.

"You sure Selvig gave us the right coordinates?" Natasha asked, looking around. "Our friends went missing in Wakanda, not up here in the land of the ice and snow."

"Yes, among a few others." Vision remarked, brows furrowing in slight frustration at his lack of progress.

"Wish Thor was here. He would no doubt help us out with this problem of ours." She muttered out. "Could get his friend Heimhall or however you say his name to widen the search for… wherever the others are at."

Vision only nodded, absentmindedly glanced around the near endless field where they stood upon, with only the ocean cliff side in the distance.

There was nothing here other than this large tablet in the center of this exiled land next to Norway.

A while back, Tony had surprisingly gotten word from King T'challa -from out of the blue- about an issue depicting the wayward Avengers. The others initially wondered where they were originally at as they were wanted fugitives. To their surprise, T'Challa had given them diplomatic immunity as they were guests to his home country.

Before any of them could go to Wakanda to fetch them, the King dropped quite the bombshell on them as they disappeared on a mission with no sign of them.

This worried them, more so than others, as the remaining Avengers started searching high and low for any sign as to where they ended up at. T'Challa had given them what information he could about the energy readings that were relevant to the fugitive Avengers' disappearance. And ever since then, the majority of their time -outside of missions- were finding a way to get the others back home to Earth.

"Oh, hello there." A pleasant, elderly voice broke Vision out of his recollection of the past few events.

Natasha was immediately by his side, hands going for her weapons.

"Do not worry, I have not come for a conflict with some Earth's mightiest heroes."

Before the duo stood an aged gentlemen with, wearing plain clothing with an overall calming demeanor. The man seemed… unremarkable save for the worn out eyepatch he wore over his right eye.

"How'd you… Who are you?"

"Oh I come here often to see the sights and reminisce, my dear." The old man said casually. "As for _Who_ I am it is of little relevance when compared to your plights."

Vision and Nat glanced at one another making the elder chuckle.

"What are two of the infamous Avengers doing here of all places? Ran out of places to explore? Studying, perhaps?"

Vision eyed the man wearily. "Something along those lines, good sir."

"Ah, you are a polite one." He looked at the guarded red-head who had yet to lower her defenses. "You are both… lost, aren't you? I can understand. Many have gone down that path as have I."

The man turned to face the sea with a somber smile as he strolled past them. "Tis why I remain here, waiting for my inevitable fate."

Looking back to them, he gave them a warmer smile and gestured for them to follow. "Come, come. I wish to show you both something."

He began walking towards the edge of the Cliffside, leaving two very confused Avengers.

They both exchanged a silent conversation with each other on what to do about this old man. He didn't seem to be a threat but in their line of work, nothing is as it ever was.

Deciding to humor him, the AI turned android walked forward and stood beside the new arrival. Seeing as she couldn't do anything else, Natasha reluctantly joined the two not long after.

"Sit, sit." The old man said, waving both down to the large rocks he sat upon. "You look like you could need a momentary respite."

Nat and Viz sat down at some distance from the elder who had kept up a calm and peaceful aura all the while.

"Beautiful, isn't it." The old man said serenely, looking out into the vast expanse of the sea. "I should have come here a long time ago. Would have helped me realize a lot of my own mistakes and folly's sooner than later."

Neither Avenger responded yet he went on. "But still, we can only control so much of our fate and our time here on this world. In all worlds really. Only Remnants remain abound from the follies of the past. The Remnants that must pick up the pieces and set everything right. Tis a daunting task that I wouldn't wish upon anybody."

He turned to give both his new companions appraising smiles. "Yet the two of you and our allies took up the cause with great vigor and purpose. Great strength from within. A true Marvel to see."

"What do you mean by that?" Natasha asked.

"A fair maiden such as yourself." The old man said. "You hold a will of great iron, the likes of which very few in any lifetime can compare to."

"You know more than you let on." Vision spoke with a narrowed glance.

"Ah, that is my curse at times." The old man said, head lowering. "And even then, I have learned so little."

A small tear rolled down the man's eye. "But now… within the coming short years I can prepare the world for a better tomorrow. Conflict builds the strength to persevere. Something I can proudly say my sons and his allies have in mountains."

Vision and Natasha now were truly confused. Just who was this man?

"Look at that." He randomly pointed off in the distance, sun setting with its light dancing across the skies and bouncing around the water. "Had we valued those we hold close to our heart, perhaps there would be more good in this world."

Smiling to himself, he turned to Natasha.

"Go now, Natasha Romanoff." He said kindly. "Your friends are awaiting you. As is another that I had led astray from my follies."

Natasha couldn't get a word in as he had turned to face Vision.

"And you keep seeking within yourself, android." The elder said in a sage voice. "The Mind Stone gave you life but only you yourself will find your purpose. Look within your heart and soul, Stone Keeper."

Natasha and Vision became alarmed and were just about ready to ask just what was he talking about when suddenly the man was gone in a blink of their eyes.

Blinking once more, the duo now found themselves in a dome like room where pedestal with three steps leading up to it stood.

Both were greatly thrown off by the sudden change in scenery, taking a moment to get their bearings together.

"Who was that?" Natasha asked aloud.

"I am… unsure." Vision replied, taking a moment to analyze where they were.

This place was strange to say the least but the walls… the walls were lined with the same characters and ruins they were studying just a few short moments ago.

"Where are we?" Nat questioned, inspecting the walls.

Vision, instead of answering, looked to the center of the room on the pedestal in the center. Growing curious, Vision stepped forward and hover over the pedestal a moment later.

On the pedestal was just a rune, a rune he had seen before.

"Natasha." Vision called to her. "What is this rune right here mean again?"

Glancing at him, Nat walked over and stood beside the android looking down at the rune carve into the center of the pedestal.

Narrowing her eyes, she pulled out her tablet and pulled out her Rune chart to quickly decipher the meaning behind said rune.

"Remnant." Natasha said aloud.

Vision suddenly fired a beam from his infinity stone directly onto the Rune which in turn made it glow a bright yellow gold.

"What'd you go and do that for?!" Natasha asked aloud in surprise.

Vision was just as confused as she was, feeling only a whisper of advice? Encouragement? Whatever it was, it made him do what he just did and as he opened his mouth to answer the room was engulfed in a blinding light of colors.

It lasted a short several seconds before subsiding in an instant revealing a now empty room with neither Vision or Widow being found anywhere inside.

 **And DONE I'M BACK WITH THIS ONE TO GUYS**

 **And you know what's really awesome? What's so great about this one?**

 **Is knowing that I have one of the best comrades around who helped in completing this chapter in literally two days after neglecting it for so long.**

 **Jebest, I can quite literally never thank you enough for how much you've helped in finishing these chapters as well as being the fire under my ass that I need in going full in on these chapters.**

 **It feels so damn good knowing I've got a friend and comrade like Jebest. Then again, his name had BEST in it so really, I shouldn't be all that surprised just happy.**

 **Thank you my good friend and thank you all for reading**

 **Rate Read and review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow, I actually didn't think it would go from oh Peter/Ruby vs Peter/Yang to now some saying just do both.**

 **And just how would I be able to do that? I ain't no harem story writer. Then again… well shit, you know what I knew this wouldn't happen overnight so you all have time. So now I'm adding Peter/Ruby/Yang into the mix and give me your reasons as to why for each pairing now. One or two at most, I really want fan feedback on this one. You guys got an entire season or 2 to finally decide.**

 **Anyway, yup, Vision and Nat are on their way to Remnant. And things are gonna get more hectic.**

 **There are of course other characters from the MCU and they will appear in due time but within the context and narrative of the story.**

 **Things are getting crazier for Beacon and Remnant.**

 **But that's not all my friends. Because during my hiatus away from the story, SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED. Endgame, Far From Home and PHASE 4 ANNOUNCEMENT WITH CONFIRMATION OF THE FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC FOUR COMING TO THE MCU ON TOP OF ALL THE OTHER PHASE 4 FILMS ANNOUNCED. THOR LOVE AND THUNDER, BLADE, SHANG CHI AND THE SECRET OF THE TEN RINGS, BLACK WIDOW, THE ETERNALS, GOTG VOLUME 3, DOCTOR STRANGE AND THE MADNESS OF THE MULTIVERSE, LOKI, FALON AND WINTER SOLDIER, WANDA VISION AND SO MUCH MORE TO COME.**

 **SAN-DIEGO COMIC CON WOOOOO.**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day.**

Avenging Remnant Chapter 25: We all have our reasons

Ruby Rose was miserable.

She rested her arms upon the open windowsill, looking out onto the small forest in front of her dorm room with the city of Vale off in the distance.

For the past two days, for the entirety of the weekend, Ruby found herself spending more time gazing out into the city then doing anything else.

Who could blame her though.

Blake was missing.

Weiss basically shut everyone out

And Yang…

She tried her damndest in attempting to cheer her sister up and bring Weiss out of her own depression only for her to spiral down into misery as well.

A soft groan of discomfort came from her sisters bed, the young leader side eyeing the unmoving form of a blond with a clear hangover coming into effect.

Beside the bed on Yang's nightstand were two cups one being a hot coffee with cream and the other a hot cocoa with marshmallows.

Peter was here just a few moments ago to check up on the team and more specifically her older sister, having found Yang the night before in Vale stumbling out of a bar plastered beyond all recognition.

Thinking about Peter made her both smile briefly only to sadden in an instant.

Here she was, sitting at the windowsill, unable to figure out what to do while someone who wasn't even a part of the team had been secretly sneaking out of Beacon and going directly into the city in hopes of locating their lost comrade.

At first, she thought the Avengers would be the one to help bring Blake back home.

Yet that was not to be as apparently a situation had occurred the night before involving the transportation of two big time criminals convoys being targeted and overwhelmed forcing the Avengers to divert their attention in recapturing the escapee criminals.

Sadly, they had gotten away.

Apparently the criminals had been prepared for such an event that is they were to be captured, they had escape plan contingencies.

So that meant the Avengers were unavailable and she had to figure this out on her own.

Granted, Ruby knew in her heart that that was what she should do. After all this is her team, her friends and her comrades for the next four years of Beacon and perhaps even her entire life. Yang for sure at least.

But she was still doubtful of herself and how she should go about fixing what to her feels like a mountain of a task.

Sad frown prominent on her face once again, Ruby looked back into the nearly empty room not just of the team but of the once cheery air that they all displayed at being able to attend a school of such prestige.

Ruby acted subconsciously, standing up out from her chair and leaving her room. Going on autopilot, the scythe wielder allowed her feet to simply guide her to the only destination in mind.

Arriving at the front of a door, Ruby knocked several times and waited. It didn't take long for the door to swing open to reveal one Peter Parker.

It took a moment to see that it was his friend "Ru-"

Peter could barely get her name out when he got a good look at his clearly distraught friend.

Hair frazzled, clothes disheveled and a face that mimicked a sad, kicked puppy, Ruby's overall appearance was one that demanded sympathy.

And sympathy is what Peter gave, placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her into his room.

She was slightly surprised to see her other friends Jaune and Pyrrha in the room as well, the former reading a comic book while the latter stared at the many gadgets and tools strewn about Peters work table and room.

The red head was the first to notice Ruby with Jaune a second after, both greeting her kindly until they two saw the state in which she was.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune lightly said, slightly cringing at his next question. "How're ya holding up?"

Ruby's lips only curved further downward, tears comically threatening to spill.

"We're here for you Ruby if you need us." Pyrrha said warmly.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Ruby said appreciatively.

"Sorry that I haven't had much luck in finding Blake, Rubes." Peter said apologetically.

"You've done more than I or my own team have." Ruby said, giving him a grateful smile.

"How's Yang?"

"Alive."

Peter snorted. "Good to know. Didn't know incoherency until I saw her like that last night."

"How bad was it?"

"Well…" Peter rubbed the back of her head, trying to find the right words. "She smelled like a bar and Brewery went on a date."

"That bad huh?"

"Yang referred to me as something involving another language." Peter said.

"What kind of language?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Duh~" Peter made a dumb sounding sound with his expression changing into one that could be described as brain dead.

That got a laugh out of all present, alleviating a bit of the rather somber tone Ruby had brought into the room.

"So what can we do for ya, Ruby?" Peter asked.

"I dunno really." Ruby admitted, gazing at the whiteboards in her friends' room. "I guess I just didn't want to be alone."

"Well we're her for ya." Jaune said with a lopsided smile.

"Thanks."

Ruby spent the next hour just talking with her friends, taking some time to work on some new ideas for her Scythe. The young leader felt a great deal of weight off her shoulders for the time being.

But, naturally, that had to come to an end.

Both her and Peter had sat together at Pete's work desk and were working on his lenses. Halfway through their work, Ruby had grown sullen over the she had spent with her friends, clenching her fists tightly until slamming her hands down on the table startling the others.

"I'm gonna go out and find Blake." Ruby declared confidently. "I've been sitting here in Beacon all day when I should be out there looking for her."

Peter, Jaune and Pyrrha all stared at her for several moments in surprised silence until…

"Alright then."

Ruby faltered momentarily, looking to Peter who was staring at her expectantly.

"Huh?"

"I said alright then, let's go." Peter said encouragingly.

"Wait, wait, wait." Ruby waved her hands. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh…" Jaune spoke up. "It means, ok, let's go find Blake."

"What? You thought we would just let you do this without us helping?" Peter said with a grin.

Ruby blinked several times before her face split into a beaming smile.

" _Alright then."_ Ruby said cheerfully. "Hold on Blake, we're coming. But first…"

 _Scene cut_

Weiss was back in her room, sitting opposite of the now barely conscious Yang who was trying her best not to move and cause more pain.

"Honestly Yang, drinking?" Weiss scolded. "You're lucky that Peter was out there patrolling for Blake otherwise who knows who would have found you."

Yang only barely raised a trembling finger to her lips. "Shhh, so loud Weiss-cream, oh so loud."

Weiss' brow twitched momentarily, wishing to further lecture her teammate though she refrained herself from doing so. It was clear that Yang's hangover was quite powerful.

"You're hopeless." Weiss got up and approached her friend who was currently struggling to reach for the still miraculously hot coffee that Peter had left for her earlier today.

"Ah, thanks aunty Weiss." Yang quietly teased. "You know how to make me feel better."

"Had it not been for your hangover, I'd be yelling at your stupidity." Weiss softly said, helping Yang drink down the coffee.

"Ah." Yang said with a raised voice now. "That hit the spot. Who left this here for me?"

"Peter." Weiss answered straight away. "He was the one who found you and brought you back after all."

"Oh~" Yang said in dazed serenity. "I guess I owe him a thank you kiss for such chivalry. Perhaps even something more for my knight in body tight spandex armor."

Yang's blatant referral to Peter's physique on top of her perverse words only served to make Weiss blush which in turn "forced" her to retaliate.

"Pervert." Weiss said aloud a few inches away from Yang's ear.

Wincing dramatically, the blonde bombshell managed to successfully set her coffee cup down before dramatically rolling back and forth upon her bed while crying crocodile tears with her ears clamped shut.

"Weiss~" Yang bawled. "Why~?"

"Cause you deserved it." Weiss deadpanned.

Yang only puffed her cheeks out, puckered her quivering lip and gaze Weiss the hardest pout of a plea for sympathy. The white haired girl only poked Yang's cheeks, deflating them dramatically.

"You are such a baby." Weiss remarked.

 _ **SLAM**_

"GAH!"

"Tally ho my faithful comrades, for we have an important quest to undertake." Ruby Rose said with great gusto upon entering her dorm room.

Yang was on the verge of momentarily passing out whilst Weiss only glared at her partner at the startling entrance.

"Ruby!" Weiss shrieked aloud, not considering Yang's moaning agony. "What on Remnant was that about?!"

"We're going into the city to find Blake." Ruby confidently declared. "No more sitting or moping around." Ruby then saw her prone sister who was clutching her ears with blood leaking from them, her eyes, nose and mouth. "Or having our insides liquefy."

Weiss couldn't help but flinch at the mention of going out to find their wayward teammate. Something that Ruby had picked up on right away, her chipper demeanor faltering momentarily.

"Weiss." Ruby said calmly, gaining her partners attention. "We need to find her. For her sake and for ours. She's still a part of this team. And _if_ we're gonna be a team again, we need to confront this issue now."

Weiss only kept her head down for the moment until looking up at her leader with steely eyed determination.

"Let's go get her."

Ruby only smiled happily.

"Are we ready?"

Weiss then looked to the doorway and saw Peter standing there along with Jaune, both dressed in their combat gear.

"What are you guys doing here?" Weiss asked aloud.

"They're coming with us." Ruby happily declared. "After all, Peter's been ahead of us for several days now."

Weiss wanted to argue at first, wishing to state that this was a personal matter until she recounted what Ruby had just said.

Peter had been out there before any of them, as a matter of fact, _the_ first one of the group of friends she's made in Beacon that has made an active role in trying to find their missing friend. So, she gives Peter a hard but appreciative stare and nods.

"Urgh…"

All heads turned to the unmoving Yang whose eyes had changed into literal swirls, drool dripping from the corner of her lip.

"I… uh, think we should wait a little bit so she could get back on her feet." Peter said, cringing at Yang's form. "And comes back from the dead."

"Why do I feel like I'm the mature one from the two of us, Yang?" Ruby said exasperatedly.

 _Scene Cut_

Wanda Maximoff currently resided in the personal office of the Avengers team, seated at the large circular table in the room with a cup of coffee in her hands.

On the other side of the table was Amber and Pietro with the former tending to the latter's arm after sustaining an injury from their latest mission.

Beside them was Hawkeye who was fiddling with some of his arrows. He too had a bandage on his cheek though with his unlocked aura, his injury will fade within another day.

Apparently, even with their Aura's and Semblances being quite forcibly unlocked, Cap, Falcon and Clint's bodies were taking a long time in manifesting in full.

But that was a topic for another time, as Clint briefly glanced up to Wanda who was jittering and thrumming her fingers against her cup.

Quirking a brow, Clint set his arrows down and moved onto his bow.

"What's bugging you, Wanda?" Clint asked calmly, not looking up from his signature weapon.

"Hmmm?"

"Something's eating at you. Mind telling me what it is? Don't like seeing you hung up on something negative."

Wanda stared at her mentor/somewhat father figure in slight bewilderment. Not hearing any responses, Clint looked up from his work to see Wanda staring at him making him shrug.

"Don't need to be a mind reader to tell something is bothering you." Clint said plainly. "Being married, having two kids and being a trained SHIELD agent does the reading for me. So, come on, I know there's something on your mind keeping you from your book and guitar. And it _ain't_ the escaped convicts from yesterday."

Wanda could only slump, giving the archer a slightly strained smile.

"So~" Clint said expectantly, returning to his work on his equipment. "What's bugging you, Wanda?"

Wanda silently regarded Clint momentarily, looking over to her brother who only shrugged and motioned for her to just talk. Amber shared a similar response.

Letting out a small sigh, Wanda's hand trailed around the rim of her cup.

"I guess… I've been thinking about what's happened with team RWBY." Wanda admitted honestly. "Blake Belladonna is still missing and we've done nothing about it."

Clint lip curved downward expectantly, nodding along with Wanda's explanation.

"Makes sense." Clint said, screwing on a bolt on the upper curve of his bow. "We are after all, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, well Remnant really. And it would make sense that we do something to help. But this isn't our job."

Wanda stared in minor disbelief. "Not our job? Clint, we're teacher here, temporary as it may be. And a _student_ has gone missing. And now you're telling me we're gonna do nothing about it?"

"I'm fully aware of that Wanda, but you also need to remember the kind of school we're at right now, the circumstance and that we're dealing with teenagers here." Clint said, folding away his bow and now fully facing his fellow Avenger. "This isn't something that we can solve so easily. This is something that they have to do themselves."

"Why?" Wanda blurted out.

"Because I can't explain it in a proper way but the best way I could phrase it is…" Clint leaned back in his chair, arms crossed in thought. "If we were to go out and save Blake, we wouldn't be able to fully settle this matter with herself and her team. We'd just be an outside party interfering in a set of circumstances that would feel invasive and unhelpful. These kids, they need to do this by themselves _for_ themselves. We can talk after or if things get drastic but right now, we need to allow them time to settle it between each other. We can't save everyone. Sometimes… they need to learn how to save themselves first."

Scarlet Witch could only frown deeply, grimacing at the truth of his words and leaned her arms against the table now.

"They'll be fine Wanda." Pietro assured confidently.

"How can you be sure?"

"They are some of the best students of their grade." Amber spoke up this time. "And in all honesty they sort of remind of you guys."

"You guys?"

"Yeah, the Avengers." Amber stated as if it were the most obvious thing. "Sure you're all different and come from individual backgrounds but you found a way to work together as a team, didn't you? That's the whole point of this place."

Clint grinned in Amber's direction, gesturing his hand to her.

"See that, Wanda." Clint said. "You've got nothing to worry about. There's no problem that they can't solve themselves."

Then the door to their office burst open with a frazzled looking Master of Mystic arts named Aleksander rushing in.

"We've got a problem." Aleksander said out of breath. "Or the start of one."

The four Avengers silently regarded the frazzled Magic user, with Clint tilting his head exasperatedly. "If it's not one thing, it's another."

 _The City Of Vale_

Blake sat alone on a rooftop café with one Sun Wukong sitting adjacent to her, cup of tea in hand… or tail really.

Her mood and aura was one of slight depression and extreme focus as she gazed intensely at the golden haired Faunus who was nonplussed by her stare.

"So, are you just gonna look at me like that all day or…?"

"Sun." Blake said a bit annoyed.

"Ah, it speaks." Sun raised his cup in congrats. "So after two days of nothing but your name, I've only been getting these looks and glares. Yeah, like that one right there."

Blake only rolls her eyes at the teens laid back demeanor, taking a moment to gather her thoughts and gave him an expectant look. "Sun… Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Is that a trick question?" Sun said right away. "I'm pretty every Faunus on this planet has heard of those psychos. Stupid, holier-then-thou creeps that use force to get what they want. Nothing but a bunch of freaks if you ask me. Just like those Cleanser douchebags who call themselves "The Friends to Humanity". Can you believe that kind of garbage?"

Taking a sip of her tea, Blake let out her little secret. "I was once a part of said freaks."

Sun was in the middle of drinking his own tea when his eyes went cross-eyed, inhaling the liquid and coughing violently. Beating his chest to stem the coughing and increased heartbeat, monkey boy gave Blake a stunned gaze of disbelief.

"Wait, What?! **You** were a part of the White Fang."

"Not that long ago really." Blake wistfully stated, leaning back into her chair. "It was earlier this year, actually. I was a part of the White Fang since I was a child. One could even say I was born into it."

"Geez." Sun rubbed the back of his neck. "Didn't realize kids were a part of it."

"That was a different time." Blake calmly said, eyes up on the drifting clouds above. "A different fang. The White Fang was first formed to promote peace and further the cooperation between humans and Faunus. This came after the war, after all the fighting and bloodshed was done. The Faunus were promised equality and opportunity but we were only met with hatred and violence. Even after years of war, humanity still looked down upon us _lesser beings._ The White Fang was meant to be the voice of our people."

She paused, momentarily envisioning a younger more optimistic version of herself standing proudly with her brethren.

"I was there, at every rally, at every strike, at every boycott. I thought we were making a difference. But those were the thoughts of a child." A glint in Blake's eyes made Sun shiver at the coldness they portrayed. "That all changed five years ago. The old leader stepped down and the new leader, with a new way of thinking and leading stepped forward."

In the recesses of her mind, Blake recalled the clashing of metal, explosions and shouts of fear and triumph. "Our rallies and protests changed into organized attacks. Marches turned into riots. Asking to shop in the same store became looting and burning down the same establishments that refused to serve us. We hijacked cargo and supplies that utilized Faunus labor. And the worst part of it all… it was _working._ People treated us equally but not out of respect. Out of fear."

Setting her cup down, she closed her eyes not seeing the still shocked expression Sun had on his face.

"I then decided that enough was enough. I would no longer allow the White Fang or myself to use my skills for their needs. So I decided on dedicating myself in becoming a Huntress. Do some actual good in this world. And now, here I am; a criminal hiding in plain sight with the help of a black bow."

She wiggled her cat ears beneath the new bow she had tied on after discarding the last one at Beacon.

Sun sat there, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the girl sitting before him was once a part of the terrorist group he so despises and gives Faunus a bad name.

"Wait…" Sun said slowly. "You said you got out. How though? From last I heard, disconnecting yourself from the White Fang is usually a death sentence."

Blake held a strained smile now. "Let's just say that I sent out an anonymous tip about an upcoming cargo heist that resulted in the Avengers coming to help me directly."

Sun's jaw dropped and his eyes nearly bulged out.

"WHOA, Really?!" Sun exclaimed in excitement. "You got to meet the Avengers?"

"More like saved by them." Blake admitted with a small grin. "It was… pretty crazy now that I think about it all."

"That's an understatement." Sun said excitedly. "You got saved by the _Avengers_ Blake! That means you're not a big of a criminal as you thought."

Blake couldn't help but smile at Sun's words of encouragement, finding his more optimistic personality endearing. Kinda like Ruby.

Sun saw her now downcast expression. "You alright there?"

"Hmm? Oh… Yeah, yeah I-I'm…" Blake's formed sagged down, her eyes glazing over. "I'm just thinking about my friends and-"

"How did they take it?" Sun asked, giving her an understanding look.

Blake could only blink the tears away, releasing a shaky breath.

 _Scene Cut_

"BLAAAAAKKEEE~" Ruby Rose shouted at the top of her lungs with her sister yang doing the same.

High above them, Peter was perched upon an edge of a building with his hands over his eyes as he tried his best to spot Blake from anywhere that he could see.

Grumbling over his inability in finding her, fell from the rooftop and landed in a crouch beside Ruby, Yang and Weiss.

"No luck?" Yang asked expectantly, grimacing over Peter's nod. "Where the heck can she be?"

"It's a big city." Weiss said quietly, not helping as much as the others.

Yang and Peter shared a look while Ruby walked beside the Schnee heiress.

"Weiss, you know you can talk to us right?" Ruby said. "We're not just your team, but we're your friends. Blake included."

"I don't know _what_ to call Blake right now." Weiss bitterly stated. "All I know is the term friend is up in the air right now for me."

"You sure about that?" Yang said from behind the two. "That's not how I would put it when Blake ran off with you calling for her to stop and apologizing."

Weiss' face only turned red, looking forward to avoid the teasing grin Yang now held with Ruby patting her back.

"I'll make up my mind when we see her." Weiss declared.

"See who?"

" **GAH!"** Was the collective response of the four teens by the sudden arrival of Penny Polendina who stood in the middle of them all, happy smile plastered on her face.

"Penny~" Ruby whined, rubbing her chest to soothe her beating heart. "Don't do that."

"Apologies friend Ruby." Penny said chipperly. "I did not mean to elevate your heartrate. I was just so overjoyed to see you all."

"Elevate your Heartrate?" Peter murmured next to Yang.

"Sounds like a bad romance son." Yang whispered making him snort.

"What are you all up to?" Penny boisterously asked.

"We're looking for our friend, Blake." Ruby quickly explained. "Have you seen her?"

"The Faunus girl, right?" Penny innocently asked.

"Wait, what?" Weiss said in bewilderment. "How'd _you_ know she was a Faunus?"

"The cat ears." Penny answered, pointing to head as though it were obvious.

The girls of team RWBY took a moment to process this information, finding it more and more embarrassing and ridiculous on how they didn't notice that or put two and two together. It literally took Blake revealing her Faunus features.

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered, wind blowing by with a tumbleweed rolling past them.

Peter couldn't help but tilt his head at the tumbleweed, taking a second to look around and see if they were near a desert or Western movie set. "The hell?"

"Guess common sense isn't as common as the name would suggest." Yang dryly said.

"Have you had any luck in finding her?" Penny inquired getting a shake of the head from Ruby.

"She's been gone since Friday and we haven't seen or heard from her since." Ruby dejectedly said. "Have you seen her by any chance?"

"Oh, I am terribly sorry Friend Ruby." Penny said dramatically, holding the scythe users hands. "But in penance for my failure, I shall endeavor to assist you in finding your teammate."

Ruby looked uncomfortable at the thought of that.

She quickly tried to politely decline her assistance. "O-Oh, there's no need for that, Penny. Besides, my teammates and Peter have this covered, right guys?"

Looking back to her friends, Ruby found only Peter standing alone with the outlines of Weiss and Yang blinking beside him. Peter then noticed both were gone, doing a double take as to how they managed to accomplish disappearing with none of them noticing.

"Did they seriously just ditch us?" Peter asked incredulously.

They fell into momentary silence, another tumbleweed passing by.

"It sure is windy today." Penny noted.

"Where do those keep coming from?"

Ruby could only pout at the fact that Yang and Weiss effectively abandoned her and Peter. "Grrr, Yang! I'll get you back for this."

"Wonder how Jaune and his team are doing." Peter idly remarked.

 _Scene Cut_

"Blake? Are you under there?"

"Nora." Ren said patiently. "I'm pretty sure overturning every booth and store with even the remote scent or presence of fish will do nothing in helping us find Blake."

Nora turned back to her partner and best friend with her cheeks puffed as she set the booth down in front of its flabbergasted owner.

Behind Ren, she saw Jaune and Pyrrha asking a few passerby's for any information on Blake's whereabouts.

"But Ren~." Nora said childishly. "Blake likes fish. Therefore, she should be near a vicinity with fish. *GASP* TO THE DOCKS!"

"Wait, WAIT NORA!"

 _Scene Cut_

Sun and Blake walked down an alleyway, the day slowly turning to night.

"Alright, so let me get this straight." Sun said, hands behind his head. "Due to your guilt, you now wanna figure out why the White Fang have been robbing Dust so frequently and find a way to put a stop to this. You do realize that last I heard it was that Roman Torchwick fella on the news that's been mostly responsible for the Dust robberies here in Vale, right?"

"The way these Dust robberies have been happening are too familiar for my tastes" Blake said determinedly. "So I'm willing to be that the White Fang are behind some of the robberies. But… why would they need Dust? Especially the amount that's been getting stolen. They never needed that much Dust before."

Sun's eyes narrowed in contemplation. "What if they did now? For something big? The only way to prove they're not behind these robberies is going towards an obvious target in mind outside the Dust shops."

"Where would that be then?" Blake asked. "I don't have any clues."

"Well I do." Sun said facing Blake now. "When I was on my little ship here, I overheard some chatter about a huge amount of Dust shipment that's supposed to come in tonight. And I'm talking big time, _Schnee_ Company amounts."

Blake's eyes widened momentarily before steeling herself and looking in the direction of the docks.

"Then that's where we'll go."

Meanwhile, Yang and Weiss were having not much luck in finding their lost teammate after ditching Peter and Ruby to deal with Penny on their own.

Exiting a store, Yang waved goodbye and appreciation even though they found no leads on her.

"This is hopeless." Yang bemoaned. "How are we even supposed to find her?"

"Maybe it's because she doesn't _want_ to be found." Weiss sharply pointed out. "Have you considered that."

"Do you even want to find her?" Yang asked accusingly.

"Of course I do, Yang." Weiss shot back. "I just… I just don't know what I'll do when we do find her."

Yang silently regarded the white-haired heiress, placing a friendly hand upon her shoulder.

"Weiss, I know I said this already but you need to hear it again." Yang said firmly this time with no traces of humor or teasing. "When Blake ran off, _you_ , you were the one that called out to her first. For her to stop. You apologized right away because you yourself felt guilty at making Blake feel responsible for your kidnapping by the White Fang. What does that say about you as a person?"

Weiss looked down in deep thought, clenching her fists tightly while shrugging off Yang's shoulder. "I'll make up my mind when I see her again."

Yang only gave her a comforting smile, this time wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"I have a feeling you'll say the right thing."

Back with Peter, Ruby and Penny, the trio had been walking down a random street while still searching for Blake.

"So, she's your friend?" Penny questioned.

Ruby sighed. "Yes Penny and we need to find her."

"And you're all mad at her?"

"Meh." Peter gave Penny the 'iffy' hand motion. "None of _us_ are really mad at her, per say."

"We're just worried about her." Ruby stated, sad frown in place. "If anyone is mad at her, it's probably Weiss."

"Are they not friends?" Penny innocently asked.

"That's honestly up in the air right now." Ruby said, somewhat depressed.

"How so?"

"Blake wasn't who she said she was." Ruby said.

"Is she a **Man?"**

Peter, who was in process of drinking water he had brought from a convenient store a block back, sucked in the water before spitting out, violently coughing immediately after.

"NO!" Ruby yelled at Penny, bug-eyed at the thought of it. She rushed over to Peter, quickly slapping him on the back. He weakly gave her a thumbs up in thanks.

Letting out a breath, Ruby faced Penny to answer her properly. "I don't know what Blake is right now and she didn't exactly talk to us about it before running off."

"That's very sad to hear, Ruby." Penny earnestly stated. "I may not have many friends, but the one's that I do have, I would try to talk with them about these kinds of things."

Ruby opened her mouth but shut it a second later, slumping her shoulders sadly. "I wish they did. I would."

The trio fell into a moment of silence, when…

"PENNY!"

Penny whirled around and immediately beamed happily, practically exuding joy.

"NORA!"

Both orange haired girls where a blur that crashed into each other at such force, a shockwave was visible for all to see. In the center of it all were two young spunky girls hugging each other with so much love and affection, cracks were forming on the pavement, road and buildings around them.

Peter and Ruby stared at the scene in complete bewilderment, the former peaking around the two girls to see Ren leaning one arm against the building with the other on his knee panting heavily with exhaustion.

"N-Nora." Ren gasped out, his voice raspy. "D-Don't *PANT* Rush off like that."

Nora only continued to bear hug Penny who returned the favor. The two proceeded to jump in place, spinning around with utter glee.

Peter and Ruby approached the hammer wielders best friend with the former offering Ren a water bottle.

Taking it with an appreciative nod, he chugged down the entire bottle finishing with a refreshed 'Ah'. Without looking, he casually tossed the bottle away into a trash bin.

"Where's Jaune and Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"Not sure. Possibly downtown as of now." Ren replied. "We separated to cover more ground and agreed to meet at the docks. Nora saw Penny and well, here we are."

"Well, at least our numbers are back up." Peter said, rubbing the back of his head. "Yang and Weiss basically ditched us here with Penny."

"I see." Was all Ren could say.

"Come on." Ruby spoke up. "Let's keep going, it's already close to nighttime and I wanna get back to Beacon before the teachers know we've been gone all day."

The day goes by, with the assembled teens still on the search for their lost friend, not knowing her own set of goals for the night.

Blake now found herself laid flat against a rooftop overlooking a large shipment area with stacks of containers bearing the Schnee name.

Down below, it was surprisingly empty considering she had just sat through an entire process of this large shipment getting unloaded from its deliverer.

Her ear twitched suddenly. "Hey, did I miss anything?"

Blake glanced behind her to see Sun walking over to her side cradling a bunch of apples in his hands.

She shook her head. "Not really. They unloaded all the Dust and now it's just sitting there."

"Huh." Sun hummed, holding out an apple. "Hungry? Snatched a few of these apples."

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake dryly asked with an arched brow.

"For your info, I actually left a little something for these." Sun said in faux offense. "And weren't you a part of a cult?"

Blake only glared at the monkey boy.

"Right, right, too soon." Sun said apologetically.

Both were suddenly cut off by a powerful gust of wind from behind followed by the roar of engines.

Up above, a bullhead flew past the two of them and rotated around to descend in between the large stacks of crates. The ship landed with a ramping extending down. Out walked several people, each wearing matching robes, hoods, masks and a blood red canine-esque head with three slashes behind it.

Blake shut her eyes with her teeth grinding against each other.

"Is that them?" Sun asked in complete seriousness.

She nodded solemnly. "Yeah, that's them."

"You were really hoping it wasn't them this time, weren't you?" Sun asked sympathetically.

"I don't know really." Blake admitted. "Deep inside my heart, I already knew. I just wish I wasn't right."

"Hey! What's the hold up?" Shouted a new voice from the bullhead.

Blake and Sun focused in on the newcomer stepping out to reveal himself to be none other than Roman Torchwick, high end criminal of Vale's underworld.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous group of thieves here at the moment so~ would you all care in picking up the pace please?"

"What is he doing here?" Blake all but hissed.

"What? Who is that supposed to be?" Sun asked.

The Cat Faunus didn't get to answer as another man had stepped out beside Roman. This one held a distinct difference to Torchwick and all the other White Fang members.

His posture was focused and squared, standing tall and straight with his arms behind his back and movements precise. The uniform was of Atlas design with the clear white garments easy to see yet it was customized with metal shoulder pads and bits of armor strapped onto his right arm.

"Now, now." The man said with a calmness to his tone. "Let us not encourage the men with such crass vernacular, Roman. These men are here to do a job and shall get it done."

Roman only rolled his eyes, lighting a cigar.

"I still don't understand the point of you being here, Devvrat." Roman said irritably. "I could handle this on my own."

"On your own where the team known as the Avengers operate?" Devvrat shot back. "Let us not take it up to chance and reputation, Mr. Torchwick."

Sun could only look back and forth between to two humans with the White Fang and the slightly ashen white expression of Blake Belladonna.

"Blake, are you alright?" Sun asked in concern. "What's going on? Who the hell are those guys?"

"The-The one with the bowler hat, that's the criminal boss Roman Torchwick." Blake whispered out. "But that one right there. He's Devvrat. One of the four main lieutenants of the _Cleansers._ "

Sun's eyes widened, head snapping back to the Cleanser who was now directing the White Fang on how to go about their mission.

"What? Are you serious?" Sun asked in stunned disbelief. "Why would the White Fang be working with a Cleanser? Even I know those two are basically at war with each other."

"I don't know." Blake schooled herself, visage becoming cold. "But I'm gonna find out."

"Huh? No, Blake, wait!"

Sun's plea was called out in vain as Blake jumped down from the rooftop, landing on the ground and dashing off to the large stack of crates.

Using their size to her advantage as a means of sneaking around, she spotted Roman chastising a White Fang member for his misuse of the tow cable.

Take her chance, Blake unsheathed her blade and zipped forward.

She caught Roman off guard, grabbing the man's arms with one hand while the other held up the sharp side of Gambol to the criminals neck.

"What the? Oh for fu-"

"Nobody move." Blake said aloud even though White Fang members all proceeded to point their weapons at her. Devvrat walked over slowly, eyeing analytically.

"Hey now, take it easy little lady." Roman said, nonplussed at the fact that he had a sword at his neck.

Seeing that she was surrounded, Blake moved to remove her bow to reveal herself to her fellow Faunus.

"Brothers of the White Fang." Blake called out to them. "Why would you aid this scum here? Especially that filthy Cleanser Lieutenant."

"Heh, what's the matter kid, didn't get the memo" Roman asked mockingly.

"What are you talking about?" Blake growled, pressed her weapon against him.

Roman only chuckled at her action. "The White Fang, The Cleansers and I are going on a bit of a joint venture together you see. Something to benefit us all."

"You better start talking then." Blake said aggressively. "Cause either way, your little operation ends here."

"Come now, Miss Belladonna."

Blake visibly recoiled at Devvrat using her name so freely like that.

"You do realize a coalition of this magnitude wouldn't be so small now, would it?" Devvrat stated, smile cold and calculating.

A powerful gust of wind blew across the area and from above came two more bullheads.

Taking his chance, Roman pressed down on a button in the curve of his cane. A small explosion went off, sending Blake flying back.

"Children." Roman said in parent like manner.

"Finish your objectives." Devvrat instructed the White Fang members who were still on the ground while new ones came down to reinforce the two leaders. "The rest of us shall deal with this opponent."

"Opponent?" Roman chortled. "You're taking this to seriously, Devvrat."

"That is where you fail to realize something, Mr. Torchwick." Devvrat replied respectfully. "Where there is one young student in Vale, expect to find more."

Roman's hat abruptly tilted down from a sudden object that obscured his view. Grunting in annoyance, Roman grabbed whatever it was that fell down upon him and saw that it was a banana peel.

Quirking a brow, Roman looked up and widened his eyes as Sun Wukong landed feet first onto his face. Jumping away with a graceful backflip, Sun landed next to Blake with his fists raised.

Roman only grumbled, using his cane to lift himself back up. He gave the two young Hunters a flat stare before glaring at Devvrat.

"Yeah, thanks for the help their Devvrat. You were worth every penny." Roman said bitingly.

Devvrat simply shrugged. "I was lacking humor in my life."

Roman deadpanned. "I, am going to _fucking_ kill you, Devvrat."

"What should we do?" Sun whispered to Blake.

Blake glared at Devvrat and ran forward. "He's mine!"

Sun stared at her running of before rolling his eyes and pulled out a collapsible staff.

"Alright." Sun showboated a bit, twirling his staff all around him finishing off by pointing right at Roman. "Let's dance, eye liner."

"Yes." Roman said, unimpressed. "Let's"

Blake had ran at full speed towards Devvrat who had remained motionless yet there was a momentary glow in his eyes.

Slashing at him, Devvrat merely tilted his head back giving her a slightly disappointed look. Seeing that look made Blake gnash her teeth in contempt, picking up her speed and frequency of attacks.

Adding the use of her semblance, multiple Blakes appeared around Devvrat yet he only grinned in response. Unclasping one of his hands from behind his back, the palm of his hand glowed with aura.

Devvrat moved with practiced grace and ease, seemingly able to telegraph every move Blake used against him utilizing his glowing palm to only strike or block any of her limbs or sword that came close to hitting him.

All the while, Devvrat maintained eye contact with refined focus. Specifically, he seemed to cut through the many clones of the cat Faunus and was able to remained eye-locked with the genuine article.

Letting out a cry of anger, Blake moved to stab Devvrat in the shoulder yet he grabbed her wrist and jolted it upwards. Adjusting his grip quickly, Devvrat spun round and tossed her away.

She sailed past Sun and Roman who were in a heated exchange.

"Blake!" Sun called out to her.

"Focus on who's in front of you, monkey boy."

"That's not generic at all." Sun shot back, splitting his bo staff into two nun-chaku's.

Roman swung his can, getting deflected by a spinning nun-chuck when a trigger was pulled by Sun.

"Shotgun nun-chucks?" Roman remarked in slight praise. "You have my commendations for creativity."

Sun only grinned as he began spinning both Nun-chucks at a rapid speed using all four shotgun ends. Roman blocks each shot, retaliating with his own blasts from his cane with the two entering into a stalemate of dust fire.

Devvrat in the meantime was casually approaching Blake who gripped her sword while tying the cable of her weapon around her left wrist.

Sun, suddenly flipped over Devvrat and landed in front of Blake, wielding his bo staff.

"We gotta take them together." Sun said.

Blake opened her mouth to respond when they heard an explosion go off above them.

They both looked up in time to see a crate dangle from a crane before it fell towards them. They rolled out of the way, though Sun unfortunately was right in front of Devvrat and Roman with the latter pointing the barrel of his cane at the blonds face.

"Hey, watch where you point that thing!"

Suddenly, the cane was snatched out of the hands of Roman and sailed into the grasp of Peter Parker who was in his spider suit save for his mask.

The web-head made a dramatic landing, feeling a sense of Deja-vu.

"Hey everyone." He said casually.

"Peter!" Blake exclaimed in relief and surprise.

"I brought in the cavalry guys." Peter said.

From above came Nora, Ren, Ruby and Penny all of whom save for the last held their weapons in hand.

Roman felt his eye twitch irritably when he saw a familiar face to him.

"Hmmm? Oh, little red." Roman said cordially. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"This appears to be quite the predicament for us." Devvrat said smoothly. "Might I inquire where our soldiers are?"

Nora happily giggled, pointing over to a dozen or so White Fang members unconscious and wrapped together in webbing.

Roman clicked his tongue, shaking his head while muttering about the incompetence of henchmen these days.

Devvrat only sighed. "That is an unfortunate set of events."

"Just surrender quietly." Ruby stated with a strong level of authority. "We don't wanna drag this out and we've got more friends on our way to back us up."

"There's no need to fight any further." Ren said, holding his weapons up.

"On the contrary." Roman wagged his finger. "There's quite a need for it. Neo, if you be so kind."

Peter tilted his head when his eyes widened drastically with a strange blaring in the back of his head screaming at him to move.

Ducking his head down at the last second, an umbrella with a blade protruding out from the tip swung above where his neck was. In the middle of the swing, Roman's cane was swiped from Peter's grasp and tossed back into the hands of its owner.

"Many thanks, Neo." Roman said graciously, giving the tip of the hat to the individual behind Peter.

Rolling away towards the safety and backup of his friends, Peter stood up to see a young girl shorter than him leaning on an umbrella while giving him an interested gaze.

She had on a white tail jacket, a pink interior and one broad tail. With brown pants, black gloves and black and white boots, a brown corset and multiple pink, brown and white necklaces. Her hair was split down the middle, the right being pink with white highlights and her left being completely chocolate brown. Even her eyes reflected the color scheme, right eye being pink and left, brown.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be? The living incarnation of Neopolitan ice cream?" Peter asked aloud making Neo pause until she grinned a coy smile at the web-head.

"Smarter than he looks." Roman murmured. "So kids, as much as I would like to keep this dance going I have business to attend to."

"If you wouldn't mind Misters Marko and O'hirn." Devvrat said after.

The entire ground began to suddenly rumble when several crates behind the group of teens burst forward.

"C'MERE YOU LITTLE BUG!" Roared a familiar voice to one teen in particular.

"What!?" Peter exclaimed. "How'd you even get out so quickly?!"

"Friends in high places, bug boy." Said yet another voice, a slithering sound coming from all around them.

"SCATTER." Ruby cried out making all the teens jump in various directions as multiple sand plumes exploded out from the ground while a large, brutish form made a beeline for Peter Parker.

"Both of you?" Spidey whined. "Come on, we only fought once."

"Yeah, and you managed to piss both of us off." A voice growled behind Peter.

Peter barely had enough time to turn round and see the gigantic sand fist that crashed into him.

"PETER!" Ruby cried out in horror.

"Ah, ah, little Red." A snide voice said. "Your fight is with us."

Ruby looked up to see a ball of light sailing in her direction only for it to be swatted aside by Nora's hammer.

Ren stood next to his partner and close friend, wielding storm flower.

"Where do these kids keep coming from?" Roman "tsked".

"We are next to an academy after all, Mr. Torchwick." Devvrat said, standing with both hands at his side now. "Try not to act to surprised."

Roman scoffed, twirling his can around with Neo and Devvrat at his side. The trio stared down the pair of best friends with Ruby behind the two checking up on Blake and Sun.

Spider-man in the meantime was doing his damndest as to not get either pummeled, skewered, smash or a litany of other unfortunate life enders via the Sandman and Rhino.

"Geez you piss of a few thugs _one_ time and they can't let go of a grudge." Peter quipped.

"SHADDAP AND HOLD STILL." Rhino was swiping viciously at Spidey who kept side-stepping every swing.

Then, from nowhere, a metal sword swung past Rhino's hand that tried to make a grab at Peter causing him to flinch.

"What the-?"

"Penny?"

"Peter." Penny said worriedly, running to him "I'm coming."

"Wait, no!" Peter said quickly. "It's too dangerous."

"Do not worry my friend." Penny said with steely eyed determination. "I am Combat ready."

From her back, two flaps opened with a dozen metallic swords popping out and forming a circle behind her.

Peter's jaw dropped for a second upon seeing Penny fling her swords at O'hirns body who wince upon all the tips scratching at his skin.

"The hell…?!" Rhino yelled out with Penny going on the assault against him.

"Alex!" Flint Marko rushed in to help his partner in crime.

Sandman unleashed a tidal wave of sand that formed into giant fists, hammers, maces and so on all being directed at Penny.

Penny's swords began spinning together rapidly with glints of light coming from in between them as she waved her arms in direction of any sand based weapon that came close to her. The force of her strikes dispelled every sand construct until she saw another wave of sand beginning to surround her.

Thinking fast, Penny fired off two swords behind her and she was pulled back by an unseen force.

Landing, the orange haired girl quickly called upon her blades that aligned themselves into a circle with the tips all being pointed at Rhino and Sandman. Rapidly speeding up their rotations, a type of green energy formed in the center creating a sphere.

"Uh-oh." Rhino murmured, wide-eyed with slight fright.

Sandman didn't hesitate in bringing a giant sand wall as Nora unleashed all the gathered energy.

A gigantic green laser beam fired off, obliterating the sand wall and sending rhino and Sandman flying.

"WHOA!" Peter exclaimed, starry eyed wonder present at seeing something so incredible like that. "That was amazing, Penny!"

Penny only gave a bashful look, never receiving such sensational praise before.

One who did not share Peter's sentiment however was Devvrat who had seen the display by Penny out of the corner of his eye.

Narrowing his eyes in wariness, Devvrat returned his attention to his opponent right now who was Nora.

Expertly pushing the Hammer up and out of his way by using its own momentum, Devvrat delivered a swift and strong palm strike to Nora in the stomach. The force of his attack coupled with an aura enhanced hit sent the hammer wielder back into Ren and Blake.

"Roman." Devvrat said sharply. "I believe it is long time we depart from this place."

"Couldn't agree more, my friend." Roman grunted, blocking several of Ruby's sniper bullets. "Neo."

Neo's eyes glowed dangerously, sending out a pinkish shockwave across the area.

All the criminals seemingly froze in the middle of taking an attack.

Upon weapons and limbs making contact with their frozen enemies, the young group of kids found themselves shattering…

"Glass?" Ruby said in confusion.

A glass dome of some kind then fell around them completely and they saw that they were still in docking area with all the large Dust crates yet there was no one else to be found.

"What the-?"

"So long kids." Yelled a voice from above.

Turning their heads up, the teens saw Roman standing within a Bullhead accompanied by Devvrat and Neo with Marko and O'hirn in another.

They all could only watch as the bullheads engines flared and flew off.

There was an air of slight…

"Well, this is awkward." Peter declared aloud.

Soon enough, police started showing up and taping around the area.

Ruby, Blake, Ren, Nora, Penny, Sun and Peter all sat around on a couple of wooden boxes with the latter and former of the Beacon students getting to know Sun.

"So these are Shotgun nun-chucks?" Peter asked in awe. "That is freakishly cool."

"Thanks." Sun grinned. "But the scythe rifle you got is pretty damn awesome."

"It is my baby." Ruby said, cherishing her weapon with a hug.

"Where do you think everyone else is?" Nora cut in, idly gazing up at the skies.

"They shouldn't be too far off." Ren answered. "We gave them a call a few minutes ag-"

"There you guys are."

Everyone turned to see Yang, Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha all walking up to them.

"We've been looking all over for you guys." Yang said exasperatedly.

"We told you we were at the docks." Ruby pouted.

"You do know there's more than one dock in the city, right Rubes?" Jaune countered.

Blake warily stood up as Weiss locked eyes with her, making a beeline directly for her.

Ruby and Blake both opened their mouths to speak when…

 _*FLICK*_

Blake yelped, rubbing her forehead that now had a red spot in the center, giving a glaring Weiss a 'what the hell was that for?' look.

" _That_ was for running off." Weiss scolded.

 ***BONK***

She followed it up with a proper downward fist to the top of the kittens head.

"Ack." Blake jolted down, now massaging her head.

" _That one_ , was for running off." Weiss sternly stated.

She finished it off with one final flick, this one being to her nose. By this point, it was becoming rather comical as over dramatic tears flowed down Blakes cheeks at the "abuse" she was receiving.

"And _that_ …" Weiss poked Blake's chest several times. "Was for not coming back to us and not even having the decency to call. Do you have any idea how worried all of us were?! Peter spent hours looking for you on his own. Ruby didn't leave the window all weekend long. Team JNPR came in everyday to check up on us. Yang got drunk looking for you…."

"Did you have to bring that up?"

Blake only stared at Weiss in silence, watching the heiress have a few streaks of tears go down her face.

"Don't you ever make us worry like that again." Weiss said, her voice cracking up.

The Cat Faunus felt her lip tremble as she gave a small smile while wiping her eyes.

"I promise" She said softly.

"Good." Weiss hugged her tightly which Blake reciprocated before they were joined by the sisters of their team.

"Well…" Sun rubbed the back of his head. "I may be new here, but I think it's safe to say that all's well that ends well."

"Really? Cause the way I see it, this isn't over just yet."

All froze upon hearing the authoritative voice that came from behind.

The teens all turned to face Captain America and Falcon giving the assembled teens expectant looks with the leader of the Avengers crossing his arms.

"Now then. Care to explain to us what happened?"

Ruby could only laugh and cry at the same time.

What everyone failed to realize however is one of them slipped away to speak with another individual in regards to her actions this night.

She was sitting in a car with another individual who was giving her a slight lecture.

"Penny." The individual said patiently. "What have I told you about this? Running off and around a city you do not know is dangerous."

"Yes sir." Penny said sadly, looking down. "I know."

Giving a small sigh, he gave her a more encouraging look. "You're time will come, Penny. You just need to wait a bit longer."

Penny has her eyes down before a tiny smile makes its way onto her face, thinking about everything that had transpired today. She hopes to see her new friends again soon.

 _Scene cut._

Roman Torchwick walked through his personal hideout with Neo right on his tail and Devvrat beside him.

It was a dimly lit abandoned warehouse, the buzzing of the lights giving off some ambience in the area.

"This raid was a bust." Roman grumbled.

"I know Roman." Said a sultry, feminine voice. "And I am _very_ disappointed in you."

Normally, Roman would show a reaction of fear or nervousness but he was very tired. It also help that Devvrat, someone who showed absolutely no fear in the presence of this lady, was near him so it boosted his confidence.

"Listen Cinder." Roman said irritably. "We just had to deal with a pack of hormonal youthful punks who actually managed to stop our little charade for the night. So excuse me if I'm not feeling up to anything right now."

"This was an unforeseen and unfortunate turn of events." Devvrat remarked. "We are lucky that none of the Avengers had appeared. That would indeed put a damper on whatever it is you are planning."

Cinder couldn't help but glare at the Lieutenants stoic visage that seemed completely unbothered by the fact that they failed on this night.

Then again, it was a rare thing to see him get extremely emotional over anything considering he stood face to face with her mistress and didn't even flinch.

Just like that Crossbones freak.

Before anyone else could say anything more, Devvrats scroll went off.

Reaching for it in his pocket, Devvrat turned it on to see a rather important message displayed.

"It appears I am needed elsewhere for the time being." Devvrat announced.

"What?" Roman and Cinder said at the same time.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cinder coldly demanded, crossing her arms.

Unamused and unimpressed by her attempts at intimidation, Devvrat simply gestured to his scroll before pocketing it.

"My leader has recalled the lieutenants and Doctor Merlot." Devvrat said. "That supersedes whatever it is you need of me, something your mistress is very much aware of."

Cinder bit her lip in anger at the casual dismissal of Devvrat, fists tightening.

"Do not worry, my dear Miss Fall." Devvrat said politely. "I am a man of principal and duty. When the time comes, I shall return to assist you in your endeavors but my duty comes first to my leader. So until then, goodbye."

 **Well fuck me silly that took a lot longer to write than usual.**

 **I honestly don't know if it was writers block, life, other projects but something just kept me away from this story for too fucking long and I've been needing to return to it now more than ever.**

 **My body is in SO MUCH PAIN, my god my job has been driving me into the ground.**

 **So anyway, really don't wanna keep this longer than it already is, Volume 1 is done HOORAY and that means time to start picking up some steam.**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day.**


End file.
